Las Sílfides
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Sakura:una chica normal, con una vidad normal; pero todo cambiara cuando sepa que esta comprometida y no precidamente con un ser humano; Shaoran es un sílfides guerrero, ultimo en su especie y hara lo posible por restuaurarla
1. De niña a mujer o eso crei

**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen a CLAN, y quiero decirles que soy su más grandes admiradora, amo todas y cada una de sus animes**

**Bueno ahora si los dejos para que disfruten de esta nueva historia y que al igual que la otra la disfruten mucho, claro con forme valla actualizando.**

**Las sílfides**

**De niña a mujer; o eso creí**

-Las sílfides son semi-humanas voladoras de gran belleza. Están emparentadas con las dríadas y las ninfas. Físicamente, una sílfide tiene la apariencia de una elfa o una humana, muy bella y de rasgos delicados. Tiene alas de libélula y son transparentes o con manchas iridiscentes. Sus cabellos son largos y del color típico de una humana, aunque también pueden ser azules, verdes o violetas. Son seres neutrales, de carácter amigable. Mantienen el aspecto juvenil durante toda su vida. Las sílfides habitan en las alturas, ya sea en las montañas o en las copas de altos árboles. Rara vez se las ve en tierra firme. Una sílfide tiene capacidad de levitar innatamente. Su ágil vuelo es comparable al de pocos seres. Puede volar y moverse libremente, las alas sólo le sirven para coger impulso. Sin embargo, esta capacidad de levitar es de carácter mágico. Si se les lanza un conjuro anti magia no pueden volar, y pueden llegar a esconderlas para parecer cualquier ser humano y de esa manera mezclarse con los demás aunque muy rara vez lo hacen. Las sílfides tienen otras muchas habilidades mágicas, como la de hacerse visible o invisible a voluntad, y la de invocar elementales del aire. Las sílfides pueden tener descendencia con humanos o elfos. Las pequeñas sílfides tienen el aspecto de una niña humana, pero cuando ya se considera que alcanzaron la madurez y eso es alrededor de los 18 años de vida, se ganan sus alas-

-wow es enserio mami- pregunto emocionada una pequeña niña de unos 7 años de cabello castaño corto un poco más arriba de los hombro, ojos verdes esmeralda a su madre que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, mientras le leía a su hija un libro de seres mitológicos.

-si mi amor es más dicen que las sílfides siempre están presentes cuando nace algún humano y muy pocos son bendecidos brindándoles sus poderes para que los usen como algo productiva para los demás- conto una hermosa mujer, de pelo gris, largo hasta la cintura, son los ojos del mismo color que su hija y de de mirada tranquila y angelical –también se dice que existen varios especies de sílfides, pero la más populares son, las guerreras, ella se encargan de proteger a su gente, también están las de curación, ellos son como médicos que curan a todo ser vivo que necesite de su ayuda, y también están las sabias son los más viejos y son las que dan consejos para crear un mundo mejor para los suyos-

-haa como me gustaría ser uno de ellos- de con ilusión la niña- mama ¿tú crees que yo haya sido bendecida por una sílfide?-

-eso no lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento hija- dio su madre con una hermosa sonrisa y haciendo le cosquillas a su hija ignorando sus suplicas de que se detuviera-

-ya jajajaja ya vasta mama por favor- suplico riendo a ya no poder, cuando su madre hizo lo que pido le dio un gran abrazo (N/A: que hermoso es el amor de una madre y una hija no lo creen)-sabes si yo de verdad fuera bendecida usaría mis poderes para poder darte todo lo que quieras e incluso poder pagarte un buen médico para que te cure-

-me temo que eso abra que esperar a que suceda Sakura- dijo correspondiéndole en su abrazo –solo espero que cuando los tengas no sea demasiado tarde-

-claro que no ya verás te recuperaras y podremos ir de viaje como siempre lo habíamos imaginado, con papa y mi hermano-

-bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Nadezko acostando a su hija de nuevo en la cama y arropándola hasta el cuello –más tarde vendrá tu padre a darte las buenas noches adiós- beso su frente- te quiero- se levantó de su lugar para ir directo a la puerta.

-buenas noches mama-

-buenas noches hija- apago la luz del cuarto para después retirarse de la habitación.

Pero Sakura antes de dormirse tomo el libro de seres mitológicos que le estaba leyendo su madre, ubicado en la mesita de noche, lo tomo entre sus manos para contemplar la portada unos momentos y después ojear las hojas hasta ubicar la página en el que aparecía una foto de una sílfides lo acaricio mientras la seguía contemplado –por favor sílfides ayúdenme a salvar a mi mama de su enfermedad… si de verdad fui bendecida por una de ustedes por favor; ayúdenme a salvarla- luego de decir esto cerro el libro y lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche y después se recostó en su cama para dormirse a pocos segundos después aun abrazando al libro.

************ 11 Años después************

-AAAAAHHHHHH, por dios ya se me hizo tarde otra vez- grito asustada una joven de unos 18 años saliendo de su cama y ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria en tiempo record y bajaba apresuradamente hasta la cocina –buenos días a todos; buenos días mama- le dijo a una foto de su madre ubicada en la mesa del comedor.

-buenos días pequeña Sakura- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro con lentes y mirada amables son una sonrisa al ver lo agitada que llego su hija al comedor.

-buenos días papa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-que milagro, el monstruo por fin escucho el despertados- dijo un joven de unos 25 años, pelo castaño aún más oscuro que el hombre y ojos del mimo tono apareciendo en la cocina con un delantal y una olla en sus manos depositándola en la mesa. Sakura aprovecho que lo tenía cerca para darle un gran pisotón que el joven sintió pero disimulo su cara de dolor

-Buenos días hermano- hijo una cara de inocencia.

-será mejor que te des prisa hija o se te hará tarde-

-haaa tienes razón- como un rayo devoro todo lo que había en su plato, levanto todo y lo dejo en el lavaplatos –gracias por la comida, nos vemos- se despidió de su padre con un beso en la frente y a su hermano con un "hasta luego hermano".

-cuídate mucho hija adiós- fue lo último que le dijo su padre antes de salir de la casa.

Salió al jardín en busca de su bicicleta y se dirigía a la preparatoria. Ella es Sakura kinomoto, una joven de 18 años que cursa el último año de preparatoria, una vez fue una niña muy ilusa que creía en fantasías como seres mitológicos pero una vez que llego a la adolescencia dejo atrás esas cosas, pero sin dejar de ser ingenua, amigable, despistada y dulce; vive con su padre y su hermano mayor; su madre murió cuando era niña, ella siempre la hacía soñar con fantasía con seres mitológicos todavía recuerda muy bien que cuando era niña soñaba con ser uno de ellos y jugaba con su madre pero su muerte termino por romperle todas esas ilusiones, abandonarlas y darse cuenta de que ya era hora de crecer y dejar todo eso atrás.

Llego a la preparatoria un poco antes de que sonara el timbre y llegara el profesor, llego a su salón, saludo con un buenos días al salón y se sentó en su pupitre que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-buenos días Sakura te veo algo fatigada- dijo Chijaru acercándose a ella con su grupo de amigas, ósea, Rrika y Naoko.

-estoy bien chicas solo que se me hizo algo tarde-

-cuando no- dijo Naoko en forma sarcástica lo que hizo reír a todas.

-Está bien, está bien se me hizo más tarde de lo normal y tuve que venir prácticamente volando, contentas?-

-ahora si te creemos no te pasa nada malo- dijo Rika-

Estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que Sakura sintió como le plantaban un beso en la mejilla una persona detrás de ella.

-buenos días mi preciosa Sakura- ella volteo al reconocer esa voz y vio como se trataba de un joven de su edad de pelo plateado, ojos dorados con lentes que le daban un toque intelectual.

-Ho…hola Yukito- dijo nerviosa, es que la presencia de ese joven sentía la reacción típica de mariposas en el estómago –co…co… como estas y que haces aquí se supone que debes estar en tu grupo-

-y perderme la oportunidad de darle a mi novia el beso de los buenos días, prefiero que me castiguen por un mes- dijo ahora ofreciéndole una rosa rosa entre sus ropas-una flor para otra flor aún más bella- le sonrió

-hay Yukito no debiste- la toma- esta hermosa no debiste preocuparte-

-lo que sea por complacerte-

-gracias- lo abrazo.

-ya llego el profesor- dijo uno de sus compañeros, eso era la señal de Yukito de irse así que como último acto antes de abandonar el aula, tomo el rostro de Sakura y le dio un intenso beso para luego salir corriendo a su aula antes de que él profesor hiciera acto de presencia.

-regresen a sus lugares- dijo una vez hubo entrado.

El día paso con normalidad, el profesor paso lista y continuaron con sus clases hasta que llegó la hora de matemáticas, la más aburridas de todas para Sakura y el día de hoy más que nunca (N/A: será para Sakura porque a mi… bueno no puedo decir que me encantan pero por lo menos la paso con buena nota) por lo que opto por fijar su vista en la ventana contemplando el jardín, pero su vista se fijó en algo brillante en una de las orillas de la ventana; como una lucecita pequeña, pero instantes después desapareció, luego fijo su vista en el árbol frente a la ventana diviso el mismo brillo solo que este tenía… algo así como figura humana; se froto los ojos para confirmar que no estaba soñando, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el mismos lugar se dio cuenta de que no había nada, ni brillo, ni persona… nada.

-que fue… eso- se preguntó.

-señorita Kinomoto por favor preste atención, si quiere terminar el año con mi materia pasada preste atención-

-sí, lo siento mucho-

Todo continúo con normalidad hasta llegar a la hora de receso, en el cual Sakura y sus amigas fueron al árbol de cerezos en el jardín y seguían hablado de cualquier tontería.

-ya saben con quién irán al baile de graduación- pregunto de repente Rika.

-yo iré con mi lindo y querido Yamazaki me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa (N/A: que cursi me estoy volviendo verdad)

- yo creo que no falta mucho para que me invite Alex- dijo con ilusión Naoko-

-pues ayer mismo me invito Eiden- dijo Rika.

-me alegro por ustedes chicas-

-y que tan te van en tu relación con Yukito-

-muy bien de maravilla, es más creo que no podría ir mejor- siguieron hablando, pero Sakura ya no prestaba atención de lo que hablaran sino que estaba más concentrada en el árbol que estaba frente a unos metro de distancia que era el que se ubicaba frente a su salón, por un momento creyó ver de nuevo ese brillo y esa figura humana saliendo del árbol otra vez solo que esta vez lo diviso mejor en efecto era de apariencia humana solo se veía una silueta y en su espalda portaba hermosas alas de libélula, se froto los ojos de nuevo con más fuerza y regresar de nuevo de vista al Árbol, pero otra vez no se veía nada –no… no puede ser- susurro para sí.

-Sakura- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito dada por Yukito que se acercaba corriendo a ellas –como estas te extrañe- la levanto y la abrazo con fuerza.

-por dios Yukito estas todo sudado-

-oh lo siento se me olvido que hace poco tuve practica en el equipo de baloncesto-

-ya entiendo-

-solo te llamaba para comentarles una cosa- dijo refiriéndose a todas, de su bolsillo saco un papel con un anuncio en él –me acaban de decir que el baile de graduación hay que ir disfrazados-

-en serio déjanos ver- todas rodearon a la parejas y examinaron un papel que traía Yukito en sus manos, en el cual hablaba que toda persona ya sea invitada o anfitrión deberá ir con in disfraz o en el mejor de los casos con un traje de gala.

-Hay pero que emoción así será mucho mejor y más divertido-

-si tienes razón-

-Sakura tú te verías muy bonita como un hada o aún mejor como una sílfide- comento Yukito.

-¿sílfides, Yukito?… por favor no me vas a decir que tú crees en esas cosas-

-pero es la verdad tú te verías hermosa- dijo Chijaru

-no, no chicas en todo caso iré con un vestido de gala; hace tiempo ya que deje de creer en esas cosas y eso incluye disfrazarme de tonterías mitológicas-

-pero si a ti te encantaban, lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Naoko.

-tú lo has dicho me gustaban ahora no estoy para perder mi tiempo en fantasías y cuentos de hadas-

Después la campana que iniciaba el final del receso sonó y todos se fueron a sus aulas; clases continuaron con normalidad. Hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

-te acompaño a tu casa Sakura-

-Si muchas gracias Yukito-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia su casa contándose todo por lo que pasaron el resto del día, sin perder la oportunidad de darse uno que otro beso; hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la castaña

-bueno ya estas sana y salva en tu casa- dijo Yukito cuando ya estaban frente la puerta.

-si muchas gracias Yukito, nos vemos mañana entonces- le sonrió.

-si nos vemos- se dieron un intenso beso –bueno ya me voy cuídate mucho si- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse –nos vemos adiós- se alejó del lugar.

-adiós- dijo Sakura antes de perderle de vista. –Ya llegue- grito pero nadie contesto por lo que supuso que su hermano y su padre no habían llegado aún de la universidad –lo mejor será que empiece a hacer la cena-

Después de cenar fregó todo lo que uso y dejo la cena ya preparada para su padre y hermano cuando llegaran en la mesa, para luego darse un ducha, mientras se bañaba y veía como el agua de la regadera caía no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en esa imagen de la mañana.

-que será eso, quizás si sea mi imaginación… pero lo sentí tan real, como si me estuvieran viendo a mí- decidió no pensar más en eso y salió del baño no fue sino hasta que dio unos cuantos pasos que sintió como pisaba algo peludo y luego un fuerte maullido

-MIAUUUUU-

-oh lo siento Kero no te había visto- dijo cuándo lo cargo en sus brazos a su gato de pelaje dorado y veía como se lamia la parte afectada –de verdad lo siento mucho no quise hacerlo- lo acaricio –debes estar hambriento no te he dado todavía tu desayuno esta mañana, ya te daré un rico atún-

-miau- maulló en respuesta-

Después de asegurarse de que su gato tuviera su plato servido, subió a su habitación para ponerse su piyama; como todavía no tenía sueño decidió contemplar el paisaje a través de su ventana, era luna llena y las estrellas brillaban tanto que se podría confundir con una mina de diamantes, noches así era cuando no dejaba de pensar en su madre, siempre disfrutaba observar con ella las estrellas. De repente un pequeño destello empieza a billar en una de las orillas de su ventana, tal como esta mañana, esta vez se acercó al lugar pero se decepciono cuando no vio nada extraño

-lo sabía, solo era mi imaginación- de pronto empezó a sentir mucho sueño como si no hubiera dormido en días y le urgía volver a la cama y así lo hizo se acostó en la cama he inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

-cuando se supone que despertaría- escucho unas voces en susurro pero muy cerca de ella.

-no lo sé por eso te dije que no usaras mucho polvo mágico para dormirla- era una segunda voz también en susurro.

-lo siento pero ya sabes que yo no soy muy buena en esto-

-ya me doy cuenta-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que habían dos chicas frente a ella, las dos más o menos de su edad, las dos de pelo negro largo, solo que una lo llevaba suelto y la otra lo llevaba recogido con dos coletas altas y una tenia ojos rubíes y la otra los tenia amatista, las dos portaban en sus espaldas alas de libélula, las dos se callaron al darse cuenta de que ya había despertado.

-que paso?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y se dada cuenta de que sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora usaba un capullo de flor de cerezo que le llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas y le servía como falda y en el pecho le cubrió solo unas hojas de roble que le serbia como sostén –que hago aquí? Y quienes son ustedes?- se levantó de donde estaba acostada y se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban con vestimentas parecidas a las de ella, solo que la amatista tenía como falda un capullo de un tulipán azul y la rubíes la tenía como una rosa roja –que es este lugar,- contemplo a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en una cueva en la cima de un precipicio lo supo por el paisaje a gran altura que se veía.

-tranquilizase señorita no es bueno estresarse tanto arruinara su fina piel- dijo la amatista-

-pero por favor explique que es este lugar-

-le explicaremos todo a su tiempo señorita, ahora será mejor llevarla a ver al gran sabios- hablo esa vez la de rubíes y entre las dos se la llevaron a pequeños empujones hasta más adentro de la cueva.

-esperen por lo menos me pueden decir sus nombres-

-con todo gusto señorita yo soy Tomoyo- se presentó la amatista.

-y yo soy Meiling-

-mucho gusto Meiling y Tomoyo yo soy…-

-Sakura Kinomoto lo sabemos-

-pero como...-

-nosotras lo sabemos todo de usted; hemos estado con usted desde siempre-

-pero quienes son ustedes-

-Es que no nos reconoces-

Sakura las vio más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus características eran las mismas de las

-sílfides?, son sílfides-

-claro que sí que otra cosa podríamos ser doxiles**(1)**?-pregunto en forma sarcástica Meiling.

-bueno ya no hay tiempo que perder llevémosla cuando antes con el gran sabio Clow-

-si está bien- entre las dos tomaron a Sakura de los brazos y volaron, llevaron has lo más profundo de la cueva hasta que llevo por una parte en la que el camino tenia fin y se podía aprecia un gran espacio vacío, el camino llegaba a su fin puesto que abajo habían un acantilado donde en el fondo podría apreciarse una laguna y unas pocas rocas elevadas firmemente.

-señor Clow mire la encontramos- grito Meiling volando más rápido junto con Tomoyo hacia el otro lado del acantilado que le seguía el camino, entraron hay y divisaron unas habitación se estilo árabe en ella al otro extremo estaba sentado en una gran silla un señor grande de mirada amable

-señor Clow mire la encontramos- dijo esta vez Tomoyo dejando a Sakura de nuevo en el suelo-

-si ya veo Tomoyo buen trabajo las dos-

-gracias- dijeron al unioso

-disculpe- dijo Sakura que hasta ahora se había quedado callada –disculpe pero.. que hago aquí, que es todo esto quienes son ustedes-

-me imagino que ya te habrá dicho quiénes somos- dijo Clow levantándose de su puesto- somos sílfides-

-pero… no eso no puede ser ellos no son más que unos personajes imaginarios, ya háblame enserio quienes son ustedes- dijo desesperada-

-ya te lo dije somos sílfides al igual que tu-

-que- muy bien ahora oficialmente Sakura los declaraba locos, una cosa era poder seguirles la corriente y otra muy diferente a que ella se hiciera pasar por personajes imaginario. –debe estar bromeando yo no puedo ser… eso-

-pero lo eres, claro no has sido criado con nosotros pero tú eres una sílfides… una sílfides muy especial-

-especial… especial en qué sentido…además ustedes no existen son solo unas creaturas imaginarias que solo existen en los cuento-

-veo que te tomara bastante tiempo acostumbrarte, pero lo eres no importa cuánto lo niegues… muy bien ahora hay que darnos prisa tenemos que prepararlo todo para la ceremonia- una vez dicho esto voló hasta atrás de su silla y abrió una puerta y darles paso a las damas de entrar. Una vez lo hicieron Sakura contemplo con asombro un inmenso bosque donde volaban de un lado a otro sílfides, había sílfides por do quier, y ella no lo podía creer

-disculpe señor Clow-

-deja de formalidades pequeña puedes llamarme Clow ya que dentro de poco serás parte de nosotros-

-que quiere decir con eso, y… y de que ceremonia está hablando-

-qué más puede ser… de tu boda-

Continuara…

**Hola soy yo otra vez que tal esta nueva historia la verdad es que está inspirada en una película que vi hace poco, espero que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado y que la hayan pasado bien leyendo mis historias.**

**Solo les diré que para las personas que esperaran que actualice tanto este fic como el de Mi Verdadero Hogar deberán esperar quizás una larga temporada, ya que estoy por graduarme y estaré ocupada estudiando para las pruebas en la universidad, pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible ambas historias, en esta porque de seguro le habrán quedado muchas dudas y estarán queriendo saber que paso luego, y lo mismo me imagino para los que están leyendo el otro fic, pero después de actualizarlo están acertados no podre actualizar tan rápido por lo ocupada que estaré.**

**Buenos les mando un gran beso y abrazo a todos y espero que así como yo disfrute escribiendo esta historia ustedes la hayan disfrutado leyendo**

**Nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**Adiós **

**Ah casi lo olvidaba**

**Doxiles o doxy:** La doxy es a menudo confundida con una hada, pese a que se trata de dos especies bien distintas. Como el hada, posee una diminuta figura humana, si bien la de la doxy está cubierta por un tupido pelaje negro, y tiene otro par más de piernas y brazos. Sus alas son gruesas, convexas y brillantes, muy parecidas a las de una escarabajo

**Como pudieron ver aquí y en el otro fic, se los voy a confesar yo soy una amate de la mitología griega**


	2. Comprometida no puede ser

**Primero que nada y que lamento no haber informado antes es que los personajes de Sakura Card captor no pe pertenecen, pertenecen al CLAM (las amo)**

**Bueno es todo por el momento como dije antes iré dando mis datos conforme publique.**

**Los dejo espero que disfruten de este segundo capítulo.**

**Comprometida… no puede ser**

Boda, había escuchado bien su boda, pero como, cuando, donde y principalmente… CON QUIEN

-¿Que, que me está diciendo?- pregunto cómo tratando de que en su cabeza cupiera la información que acababa de recibir.

-Que tenemos que prepararlo todo para tu boda- dijo Tomoyo, con ilusión y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo _(N/A: es que eso son las bodas… lo más normal del mundo aunque no en estas circunstancias)._

-No ustedes deben estar bromeando… yo… yo no me puedo casar soy muy joven y además ya tengo novio y no me han dicho nada al respecto, y yo no soy como ustedes-

-Claro que lo eres- hablo esta vez Clow –tú fuiste bendecida por una sílfides en tu nacimiento pero no cualquier sílfides, fuiste bendecida con los poderes y el don de la Sabia sílfides guerrera Atena- explico Clow con orgullo.

-En serio no lo creo-

-¿Que tu madre no te contaba nada de nosotros?-

-¿Que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?-

-no tiene nada que ver pero sabemos que siempre te habla de nosotros y de las demás creaturas mitológicas ¿verdad?-

-¿Ustedes estaban espiándome?-

-Hemos estado cuidando de ti desde que naciste- dijo esta vez Meiling

-Pero porque-

-La verdad hemos estado planeando esto desde que naciste- dijo una voz detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos color anaranjado con un toque rojizo, que le recordaba a unos de los tantos cuentos que le contaba su madre

-Tú eres- dijo como en trance ya que estaba segura de haber visto esa creatura en el libro de seres mitológicos –la dama blanca **(1)** ¿verdad?-

-Si me alegra que todavía te acuerdes de nosotros… Sakura, es verdad soy la dama blanca pero puedes llámame Kaho si gustas-

-Solo son cosas que se quedan en la cabeza de uno después de leerlas tanto-

-De cualquier modo ustedes son nuestra salvación Sakura, solo tú podrás librarnos de este mal que nos ha acechado por muchos años-

-¿Que mal?, ¿de qué están blando?-

La dama Kaho se ubicó al lado de Clow e intercambiaron información con la mirada decidiendo si contárselo ahora o no; pero a la final, decidieron hacerlo, regresaron su vista a Sakura quien seguía esperando respuestas; y la dama blanca decidió comenzar con el relato.

-Hace 3 décadas, este bosque era un bosque lleno de brillo y esplendor, aquí vivan toda clase de seres y se respectaban entre todos, en ese entonces yo estaba en compañía de mi hermana mayor Banshee **(2)**, su pensar era tan cruel, tan tétrica ella solo pensaba en matar creía que eso era divertido, se robaba la energía vital de todos y eso ocasiono la rivalidad en alguna de las especies, ya que por lo débiles que se sentían necesitaban urgentemente matar para sobrevivir, hasta que un día todos se retiraron del bosque y cada quien, cada creatura, fue en busca de su propio camino-Kaho hizo una pausa para que esta vez hablara Clow.

-Eso enfureció a los sílfides, quienes eran quienes cuidaban y protegían este bosque, así que los padres de Kaho no tuvieron opción más que desterrarla, quitarle sus poderes y darle el puesto de la Dama Blanca a Kaho-

-Ese lugar era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo, por eso cuando me nombraron a mí, Banshee se puso tan furiosa que juró vengarse-

-¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto Sakura cada vez más interesada.

-Durante los primeros 10 años todo estuvo bien, pero de la nada Banshee regreso ahora más poderosa que nunca, nadie supo cómo recupero sus poderes y los volvió más fuertes, pero eso no nos detuvo juntamos nuestro ejército de sílfide guerreros, pero no contamos con que ella también tuviera su ejército de Doxy- Kaho

-Desde siempre las sílfides y las Doxy tiene una gran rivalidad, y todo porque ellas no toleran que sus poderes sean inferiores a los nuestros, pero con la alianza que han formado con Banshee aumento más esa rivalidad- Clow

-Su ejército era poderoso, y seguimos con nuestra batallas por días y días y nadie a podido tocarle un pelo a Banshee, no fue sino hasta que un día llego una sílfides muy especial-

-¿Especial como yo?-

-Lo que ella te hizo eso te hace especial, en fin ella se llamaba Atenea, fue la única sílfides que logro obtener un gran puesto tanto con los sabios como el de guerrero, cosa que solo ella consiguió y era apodada como "la sabia guerrea" ella pudo descubrir algo que nosotros no pudimos-

-¿Que fue?-

-Descubrir el punto débil de los poderes de Banshee resulta que ella nunca recupero su magia sino que su magia era proporcionada por una máscara, puede hacer que todo poder maligno o de bondad se incremente hasta ya no poder, el punto débil de esa mascara era tres cuernos que se ubicaban en su cabeza, Atenea lucho contra ella con gracia y valentía y pudo romper la máscara en pedazos regándose por todas partes, pero como consecuencia de eso ella perdió la vida en batalla-

-¿Y cómo saben que yo fui bendecida por ella?-

-En su lecho de muerte ella nos confesó todo; no había usado todas sus poderes porque la mayoría se le había otorgado a una niña recién nacida, una niña que desde antes de que llegara el mundo noto algo muy especial en ella, noto los grandes logros que harás para este mundo- hablo esta vez Clow-

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora?, digo ya esa Banhshee está en su lugar y me imagino que ya todo esto está en paz-

-no-

-¿qué?-

-no, precisamente ese es el problema- Clow

-¿Que quieren decir?-

-Banhsee no ha muerto ella solo ha vivido a escondidas de todos formando una nueva alianza y recuperar los fragmentos de la máscara- Kaho

-Eso no es posible-

-Ella ya tiene toda la máscara armada solo le hace falta las tres piezas más importantes, que son los tres cuernos, pero aun sin eso ella es muy fuerte-

-¿Y por qué no buscan esos cuernos y los destruyen-

-Ese es otro problemas solo Atenea puede sentir donde están esos cuernos-

-Y como ella no está me fueron a buscar a mí para ayudarlos-

-Si-

-Bueno pero… todavía no entiendo de donde viene la idea del matrimonio en todo esto-

-Pues esa es una de nuestras soluciones- Kaho

-¿De qué habla?-

-Todos los guerreros han muerto o han sido convertidos en Doxy hasta que ya no quedo ningún guerrero que luche a nuestro favor-

-Sigo sin entender señor… es…es decir Clow-

-Bueno resulta que hace poco encontramos a un sílfide guerrero, uno muy poderoso por cierto, eso haría que los únicos sobrevivientes son ustedes y ahora tenemos la esperanza de juntarlos para que así salvar a su especie, a su especie de sílfides guerreros-

-QUE… Ósea… Casarme con él para luego… Él… Yo…- Hablaba trasnochada.

-Así es, ¿No es maravilloso?- Kaho-

-¿Maravilloso?; maravilloso?; pero como puede ser maravilloso esto ósea nos están obligando a hacer algo que no queremos, es decir…. ¿Qué piensa él al respecto?-

-Él está muy dispuesto-

-Pero es que se ve que a ustedes no les interesa nada- dijo con reproche.

-Sé que debes estar molesta pero…-

-¿Molesta?, molesta es poco, estoy furiosa como pueden ustedes venir y decirme que tengo que casarme con un desconocido a quien ni siquiera le he visto la cara, no conozco su nombre ni sé cómo es… además no soy como ustedes yo ni siquiera vuelo-

-Pero como no vas a poder volar ya tienes la edad suficiente- dijo Meiling, para después ubicarse frente a ella poner las manos al frente y con ellas hacer una señal de levitación cosa que ocurrió; Sakura ahora flotaba a unos metros del suelo.

-Es… ¿espera que vas hacer Meiling?- pregunto un poco asustada

-Que más es una buena manera Para que vueles y te convenzas de que eres como nosotros-

-Pero… yo-

-Meiling bájala- ordeno Kaho

-Está bien mi señora- Meiling obedeció pero nadie conto con que no bajara a Sakura así que cuando deshizo el conjuro Sakura cayo dolorosamente al suelo.

-Hauuu eso me dolió- dijo sobándose las partes afectadas-

-Por dios Meiling tu siempre con tu brusquedad- regaño Tomoyo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy bien, no fue nada- dijo cuando ya se le pasó el dolor –Pero con esto comprueban que yo no soy quien ustedes está buscando-

-Claro que lo eres no tenemos por qué ver tus alas para saberlo, con solo sentir tu presencia es más que suficiente, Atenea nos dijo a quien le otorgo sus poderes- dijo Clow- Además de que tu no le encuentras la explicación a esto?-

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Acaso ya no te acuerdas los sílfides solo tiene sus alas cuando ya llegan al alcanzar la madures-

-Ja, ¿me estas queriendo decir que no lo soy?-

-Pues parece que no pero con el tiempo las tendrás, estoy segura-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a aceptar eso del matrimonio-

-Pero es necesario Sakura- dijo Tomoyo en forma suplica.

-Es una oportunidad única, y si no hacemos esto toda su especie se va a extinguir… y ya no tendremos a ningún guerrero que nos defienda ni de Banhsee, ni de los otros peligros que se presentaran en algún futuro- hablo Meiling de la misma manera-

-Ustedes son nuestra esperanza- Tomoyo.

-Además que le daremos un tiempo para que se conozcan estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien, es más ya viene en camino-

-Pero yo ya tengo una vida y un novio y…-

-Por eso no te preocupes dejaremos que se conozcas y tu decidirás que hacer con tu vida con los humanos después; no te preocupes solo será cuestión de tiempo-

-Y me podrían decir cuando veré a mi "_prometido_"-

Clow señalo con su dedo más hacia atrás de Sakura y ella se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una silueta volando hacia ellos, pero supo que se trataba de otro sílfides y que se trataba de un hombre, poco a poco lograba distinguirlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que era un joven de su edad, muy apuesto debía admitir, de cabellos castaños oscuro, corto y desordenado, trataba de ver mejor su rostro, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta de que cuando él estaba por aterrizar y sin importarle si chocaba con ella, cosa que si vieron Tomoyo y Meiling y apartaron a Sakura de su camino antes de que chocaran y él aterrizaba con gracia.

-Siento la tardanza Clow pero ya estoy aquí- hablo el joven ubicándose frete al nombrado y Kaho, dándole la espalda a Sakura, quien parecía molesta por lo que acaba de suceder, ese tipo no le importaba nada, es decir por poco la aplasta y él ni siquiera se voltea a pedir disculpas.

-Óyeme tú, ¿Quién te crees? deberías tener más cuidado cuando aterrizas, porque en cualquier momento alguien sale lastimado tonto-

Él choco volteo a verla y por fin rebelándole lo que Sakura estaba buscando, sus ojos que eran de un ámbar hermoso y brillante y ahora que veía mejor de verdad que era muy apuesto.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunto asiéndose el inocente-

-Claro que te hablo a ti quien más es tan tonto como para aterrizar de esa manera tan descuidada-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, será mejor que no me provoques- dijo de manera desafiante-

-pero tu…- intento acercarse para golpear a ese grosero pero Tomoyo y Meiling todavía la tenían sostenida.

-Y tu Shaoran mucho respecto con tu prometida recuerda para ella todo esto es nuevo- regaño Clow

-_**QUE**_- gritaron tanto Sakura como el joven llamado Shaoran a la vez

-_**No puede ser que yo me tenga que casar con él/ella**_- hablaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose el uno al otro-

-Me niego a casarme con este maleducado-

-Y yo me niego a casarme con una niña chillona-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-jajajaja por lo que veo esto terminara para bien- afirmo Kaho.

-Que quieren decir con eso no estoy para tonterías- se quejo Shaoran –y yo que creí que por lo menos Atenea había bendecido a una sílfides preciosa y resulto ser solo una niña-

-Como me llamaste repítelo, tipo arrogante y bruto-

-Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera-(N/A: esto empezó mal, muy mal -_-)

-Ya basta los dos- intervino Clow –Shaoran tu asestaste las condiciones de matrimonio sin importar nada y ahora no estás para oponerte a nada ya tenemos casi todo listo y entre ustedes deberán unir fuerzas para derrotar a Banhsee a cualquier precio-

-Yo no he dicho que voy a ayudarlos- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Date un tiempo y veremos si sigues con esa idea o no-

-Está bien, pero yo sigo sin creer esto sigo pensando que es un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertare de esta pesadilla y estaré tranquilamente en mi cama, preparando me para ir a la preparatoria-

-De todos modos, Tomoyo, Meiling- las nombradas asintieron. –Por favor enséñenle el lugar a Sakura-

- _**Si mi señora**_- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Sakura- la empujo un poco

-Si ven con nosotras nos divertiremos mucho- dijo esta vez Meiling

-Está bien- las tres se fueron retirando del lugar.

-Que tengan un lindo día- dijo Shaoran des-preocupadamente dándose la vuelta para volar en sentido contrario pero su cara choco con algo que era más alto que él y al subir la vista se encontró con la mirada seria de Clow.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Shaoran?-

-A donde sea pero lejos de aquí-

-Tú te vas con ellas- dijo en forma autoritaria mientras señalaba la dirección que habían tomado las chicas-

-Pero… eso será cosas de chicas yo que voy a hacer hay-

-Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que conozcas mejor a tu prometida-

-Pero yo-

-Sin escusas ve- aumento su tono autoritario.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo de mala gana.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling disfrutaban del día hablando y conociéndose mejor, las dos sílfides no paraban de preguntarle cosas del mundo humano y ella no perdía la oportunidad de preguntar cosas de su mundo aunque sin darse cuenta con mucha ilusión, como cuando era niña y le pedía a su madre que le contara más cosas de seres mitológicos. Debes en cuando Shaoran no perdía la oportunidad para molestarla y en pesar con una nueva discusión que si no fuera porque Tomoyo y Meiling estaban hay para calmar la situación ellos se la pasarían el día discutiendo y Shaoran no se daba cuenta sino cuando se calmaban las cosas, pero era divertido discutir con ella

Ya era el atardecer y ellos tenía que regresar con Clow y los demás, el camino de regreso fue tranquilo, pero esta vez Shaoran la vio detenidamente, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero debía admitir que Sakura en realidad era muy bonita, su cabello era largo y castaño claro, sus ojos esmeralda eran tan profundos y brillantes fácilmente se podrían confundir con las esmeraldas más hermosas y sus sonrisa le llamaban profundamente la atención, eran tan atrayente no podía dejar de mirarlas. Perdido su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, ya saben que no es bueno estar tan tarde chicas- dijo Kaho.

-Lo sentimos mi señora- se disculpó Shaoran

-Es que nos hemos pasado muy bien con Sakurita, no es así- pregunto Tomoyo a lo que las dos asintieron.

-Bueno lo mejor será que ya nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Clow reuniéndose con ellos.

-Pero… que hay de mí, de mi familia, deben estar y preocupados por mí al ver que ya falte a la preparatoria-

-No te preocupes por eso si lo deseas mandare a una sílfides a tu casa para que le explique todo a tu familia-

-Está bien; ojala que no piensen que se están volviendo locos-

-Créeme no lo harán, bueno ya es hora de irnos a dormir-

-Si- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ven Sakura, tu dormirás con nosotras- propuso Meiling.

-Si es una buena idea- afirmo Tomoyo.

-Está bien-

-Bueno yo ya me voy retirando- dijo Shaoran a punto de retirarse.

-Shaoran- lo detuvo Clow hablándole de nuevo de esa forma autoritaria –Despídete de tu prometida como debe ser-

-Qué, pero porque yo…-

-Obedece-

-Ya voy- (N/A: parece el propio niño regañado) de mala gana se puso delante de Sakura quien estaba en la iniciativa de lo que haría –Espero que pases muy buenas noches… boba-

-Eres un tonto y mal educado, ¿sabías?- le reclamo Sakura.

-Prefiero eso a tener que ser tan infantil y fea-

- Ya, ya chicos, recuerden que deben llevarse bien- intento relajar Kaho –ahora Shaoran despídete como es-

Los dos se miraron fijamente y lentamente Shaoran se fue acercando a Sakura hasta detener sus labios en la mejilla, se detuvo a unos centímetros y de un rápido movimiento beso la mejilla alejándose rápidamente de ella mientras resonaba un "iag" (gesto de asco) por partes de ambos.

Sakura se limpiaba la mejilla besada, mientras que Shaoran se limpiaba la boca.

-¿Satisfechos?-

-Mucho eso es un avance- comento Clow.

-Si un gran avance- dijo en forma sarcástica Sakura.

-Bueno ya no importa, ya es muy tarde todos a dormir ya- ordeno Kaho.

-Vamos Sakura que se hace tarde para dormir- dijo Tomoyo mientras con Meiling tomaban a Sakura de los brazos y se la llevaban pero antes de que los demás los alcanzaron a gritar –Buenas noches a todos-

Las tres dormían tranquilamente en una pequeña cueva, pero algo perturbo el sueño de Sakura puesto que abrió los ojos intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero le fue imposible, así que decidió pararse del monte de hojas que era su cama, para después salir sigilosamente de la cueva, tenia deseos de pasear por un lago cerca ya que no pudo verlo bien por estar discutiendo con Shaoran.

Llego a la laguna sin complicaciones, contemplando la luna llena y sentir el viento golpear suavemente su rostros se quitó la zapatilla y puso los pies en el agua mientras seguía contemplando el cielo.

Aun le costaba creer que tantas cosas que le sucedieron en un día, ayer era una joven, normal, en una familia normal, con un novio normal y amigos normales; ahora resulta que era un ser mitológico último en su especie, destinada a salvar el mundo y a casarse con alguien a quien detesta, pero a pesar de todo… era agradable discutir con él, le parecía graciosa la cara que ponía cuando le regresaba algún insulto u ofensa y su cara pensativa cuando buscaba una más fuertes, es decir ni las discusiones con su hermano eran tan divertidas como las de Shaoran.

-Con que tratando de escapar- dijo una voz detrás de ella que la sobre salto y volteo para ver ahí a Shaoran acercándose a ella (N/A: hablando del rey de roma…)

-Shaoran… No, no trataba de escapar- los dos se ubicaron frente a frente –simplemente no podía dormir-

-Ha ya… entonces ya somos dos-

-Y a ti que te pasa-

-No lo sé de repente se me quito el sueño y desperté-

-A mí también me paso lo mismo-

Los dos se quedaron contemplando la luna en un silencio incómodo.

-sabes- empezó a hablar Sakura –sé que esto no va a durar mucho-

-de que hablas-

-sobre lo del compromiso-

-A ya, que tiene-

-No pueden obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos-

-Pues yo no tengo nada que perder-

-Pero yo si tengo una familia que me necesita y debe estar preocupada por mí, lo mismo con mis amigos… y sabes que los voy a ayudar en todo esto; pero una vez que esto acabe me iré a casa-

-Increíble, prefieres estar con humanos que con los tuyos-

-Pues por si no me escuchaste he estado en ese mundo recibiendo amor y cariño durante 18 años, mientras que mi propia especia me abandono en ese lugar en tan solo 18 segundos, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirme la verdad de una vez-

-Si pues no entiendo que le ves a ese lugar; los humanos no son más que seres insignificantes-

-de donde sacas eso-

-solo con verlo basta, no hacen nada productivo por la naturaleza al contrario la destruyen cada vez más y más, no tienen magia, ni son especiales de alguna forma y mucho menos son confiables-

-claro que muchos humanos son confiables- fue interrumpida al ver como Shaoran se ubicaba frete suyo tapándole la vista de unos arbustos a metros frente suyo

-¿Quien esta hay?- alzo la vos y unos movimientos en unos arbustos se escucharon –muéstrate o arriesga tu vida- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Una vez dicho esto entre los arbustos salieron alrededor de unos 10 ciclopes** (3)**, con espadas, hachas entre sus manos.

-hay Shaoran ¿que querrán de nosotros?- dijo con terror Sakura escondiéndose tras él

-No es obvio, matarnos-

-¿Qué?-

-De seguro Banhsee se enteró de que estas aquí y como últimos sílfides guerreros querrán matarnos para no cumplir con nuestro objetivo-

-Bueno yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo pero no tenemos que llegar a estos extremos-

-descuida los cíclopes son criaturas inútiles, solo usan la los músculos y no el cerebro, será fácil derrotarlos-

-si ti lo dices-

-claro- unos segundo después ambos vieron como aparecieron ser es diminutos, del tamaño de un hada; es más, a menudo se confunde a estas dos criaturas, que son completamente diferentes. Tenían forma humanoide. Sus alas son parecidas a alas de un escarabajo. Tiene 2 pares de piernas y 2 pares de brazos (es decir, 8 extremidades en total), con forma tuberculosa. Su piel puede estar cubierta de pelo, sobretodo en épocas invernales. –Mientras no estén acompañados de dóciles claro- su vos ahora se escuchaba preocupada-

-ahora que hacemos-

Shaoran no respondió solo se abalanzo sobre ellos pero eran mucho para enfrentar –son demasiados lo mejor será irnos y avisarle a Clow- dicho esto abrió sus alas y salió volando

-es…espera Shaoran-

Shaoran diviso a lo lejos la muralla de cuevas en la que se encontraban todos, si volaba con todas sus fuerza podría llegar a tiempo, pero antes de lograr su cometido algo le callo enzima provocando que se estrella bruscamente en el suelo.

-mal… maldito- pudo ver que su captor y el que le ocasiono la caída era un doxy, pero un Doxy muy especia pues su aspecto no era el de los demás –este era de pelo negro corto, y poseía un ojo ámbar y el otro ojo azul y usaba lentes pequeños.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Shaoran-

-Reitaro- el susodicho lo amarro del pecho hasta la cadera de manera que no podría usar sus alas si se proponía a abrirlas, lo arrastraron hasta una carreta que tenía una jaula gigante

-hay pobre Shaoran… la señora estará tan complacida al saber que te encontramos… bueno a ti y a tu novia- dicho esto lo metió a la jaula.

-gracias, fuiste de gran ayuda-dirigió su vista a esa voz que le hablaba con reproche y descubrió que era Sakura que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el –ese era tu plan, largarte y dejarme aquí-

-pero… porque no fuiste detrás de mi- pregunto con extrañeza

-haaa pues yo…-

-no se preocupen- dijo Reitaro asomándose por la jaula –ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de construir su nido de amor… pero en el infierno- soltó una malévola sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

El viaje en la carreta fue largo y callado, Sakura no se atrevía hablar porque temía que Shaoran le volviera hace esa pregunta y esta vez no tenía excusa para no contestar, además de que Shaoran se veía muy enojado por algo.

-hemos llegado- los cíclopes los hicieron bajar de la jaula y divisaron mejor el lugar donde estaban y divisaron un enorme castillo como él de castelvania –llévenlos a la celda y ponles esto- le ordeno Reitaro a unos de los cíclopes entregándole una cadena donde en ambos extremo avían esposas. Los cíclopes así lo hicieron; se llevaron a Sakura y Shaoran a los calabozos, oscuros, solo iluminados por pocas antorchas, húmedos y tan viejos que no se extrañaría si pasara una rata frente suyo.

Los cíclopes se detuvieron en una de las tantas celdas, la abrieron y metieron a empujones a sus prisioneros, para después desamárralos y ponerles la cadena en los tobillos de ambos, luego de eso retirándose del lugar, dejándolos ahora solos y con menos esperanzas de salvar a todos…

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que ya hayan aclarado sus dudas, y se tomaron la molestia en seguirla esperare sus reviews ansiosa**

**Para finalizar puesto que ahora no tengo mucho que decir sino en el siguiente capítulo quiero darles las gracias a: **AHRG, anaiza18, Blouson Der Herz(ya tome en cuenta tus comentarios y eso ya lo había notado desde que comencé a escribir mi primer fic, pero gracias por tus buenos deseos) y a Sari-Natsuki, por sus comentarios que me motivaron e inspiraron a seguir con esta historia espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me ayuden a mantenerme así

Gracias nos leeremos en la próxima

**Dama Blanca: **Viven en el norte de Europa, especialmente en Alemania; les gusta habitar cerca de los castillos antiguos o en los bosques que circundan las pequeñas poblaciones; se dice que este tipo de hadas son las que poseen mayores virtudes y que eso es lo que crea su luminosa blancura.

**(2)Banshee: **La banshee es un personaje de la mitología irlandesa. Proviene de la familia de las hadas y es la más oscura de ellas. Según la mitología celta puede aparecer en forma de mujer joven y hermosa o vieja repugnante, su cara siempre es pálida como la muerte y su pelo unas veces es negro como la noche y otras es rubio como el sol

**(3)Ciclope: **En la mitología griega, leran los miembros de una raza de gigantes con un solo ojo en mitad de la frente. Había dos generaciones de Cíclopes: Primera generación :eran hijos de Urano y Gea, y conocidos artesanos y constructores. Eran gigantes con un solo ojo en mitad de la frente y un temperamento horrible.


	3. Un problema menos, un desastre mas

**Muy bien tal y como prometí un nuevo capítulo perdón por la demora a aquellos que estaban ansiosos por continuar.**

**Mis pasatiempos son: **las manualidades, la música, el deporte, escribir y leer fic.

**Año escolar: **estoy en 5to año de bachiller y estoy por graduarme dentro de pocos meses.

**Bueno ya fue suficiente por ahora continuemos que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Un problema menos, un desastre mas**

-si ya veo, muchas gracias- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, un angustiado y muy preocupado Fuguitaka; ya hace horas que su hija debió haber regresado de la preparatoria y no hay rastro de ella, ya ha llamado a cada uno de sus amigos, a la escuela y hasta Yukito y nadie sabe nada de ella.

-papa- escucho como su hijo lo llamaba desde la puerta de entrada acercándose a él –ya pudiste averiguar algo, papa-

-no Touya y eso me tiene aún más preocupado nadie sabe de ella ni donde se encuentra-

-ya llamaste a casa de Yukito-

-si con él fue el primero que hable-

-Qué clase de novio es si no sabe dónde se encuentra, es que si me llego a enterar de que él tuvo algo que ver esto lo voy a…-

-Touya, Touya, Touya relájate deja de sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas-

-es que otra cosa quieres que piense papa, ya la busque por los alrededores y ni rastro de ella, hay que llamar a la policía papa-

-si estoy de acuerdo, pero esperemos a ver si se comunica con nosotros-

-pero…-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que ambos escucharon como algo en el piso de arriba se caía y unos segundos después escuchar los maullidos de Kero.

-y ahora que sucede con ese gato- pregunto estresado Touya mientras subía con su padre al piso de arriba.

-tranquilo de seguro tendrá hambre no le hemos dado nada en todo el día-

Los dos se percataron que los maullidos provenían del cuarto de Sakura así que los dos entraron con impaciencia y al entra notaron como Kero estaba encima del escritorio parado en dos patas intentando atrapar algo brillante que volaba por la habitación y además… estaba hablando.

-calla minino lindo por favor- gritaba esteárica la pobre lucecita que además volaba desesperada buscando una salida o de lo contrario sería alimento para gato, tanto era su desesperación por salir que cuando vio que la puerta se habría salió volando directamente hacia ella sin molestarse en ver quien entraba que termino chocando contra el pecho de la persona que entraba de primero ósea Touya quien por el inapto termino tirado en el suelo.

-huy me he hecho daño- volvió a hablar la figura brillante mientras esta en un parpadeo tomaba tamaño y forma humana, convirtiéndose un una joven hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color quien al ver a Touya queda fajinada con él

-hay no me imagine que en el mundo humano pudiera ver buenos partidos como tú- dijo en forma coqueta –dime cómo te llamas-

-pe… pe… pero que es esto- se separó de ella –qui… qui… quien eres tú y que haces en la habitación de mi hermana-

-¿Qué? A lo siento es que son solo verte ya se me olvidaba a lo que venía- la joven se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación delante del señor Kinomoto –mucho gusto mi nombre es Nakuru, soy una sílfides y vengo a traerles un mensaje muy importante de mi señor-

-¿sílfides?- preguntaron extrañados tanto Touya como Fuguitaka.

-espera un momento esas no son creaturas de los cuentos que mi madre nos contaba-

-pues si somos nosotros y como dije ante tengo un mensaje yo…-

-escucha no sé quién eres ni la broma que pretendes hacernos, pero no voy a tolerarlo cuando mi hermana está desaparecida-

-pe…pe… pero no es ninguna broma es la verdad-

-Touya sabes… quizás deberíamos escucharla-

-que estás diciendo padre de seguro es alguien que quiere hacernos una broma barata, así que lo siento mucho pero será mejor que le digas a los que te dijeron que hicieras esto que no funciono y que mejor intenten otra mejor más tarde- la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hacia la salida

-pero es que tú no entiendes-

-no tengo nada que entender esta más que claro-

-pero es que yo sé dónde está la señorita Sakura-

Ante la mención Touya la dejo de empujar y la soltó.

-que dices-

-que es donde está la señorita Sakura es lo que venía a decirles desde que llegue-

-lo vez Touya te dije que era mejor escucharla, por favor toma asiento en la sala para que este más cómoda-

-muchas gracias-

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en el sofá de la sala, aunque Nakuru aprovecho de esto para sentarse y pegarse más a Touya cosa que a él le resultaba incomodo

-y dígame señorita donde está mi hija-

-a es cierto, bueno quería decirles que no se preocupen la señorita Sakura está muy bien con nosotros y su prometido-

-¿PROMETIDO?- pregunto enfadado y sorprendido Touya.

- si verán es que…- así Nakuru les fue contando todo, mientras relataba la expresión en los rostros de Fuguitaka y de Touya no podía ser mayor, sobre todo Touya que lo que más le enfadaba ahora no era que su hermana estuviera viviendo lejos de ellos sino que tendría que casarse con un mocoso desconocido.

-pero como se atreven… a hacer ese tipo de eventos sin antes consultarnos a nosotros o a Sakura que era la involucrada- exclamo enfadado parándose del sofá

-Touya tranquilízate ya escuchaste es por una buena causa, estoy seguro de que Sakura tampoco permitiría eso-

-y tiene razón señor ella se puso furiosa cuando lo supo, pero le estamos dando una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor y luego, ella nos dirá su veredicto-

-pues obvio que será que no-

-bueno la verdad yo no me opongo a eso, pero dejemos que el tiempo lo decida-

-hay como eres papa, y pensar que solo tenía que cuidar al monstruo de ese nerd de Yukito sino que ahora también de un mocoso-

-hay no te preocupes mi querido Touya estoy seguro de que las cosas saldrán muy bien- dijo una animada Nakuru mientras se colgaba del cuello de Touya.

-no te me pegues- intento sepárala de ella.

-por qué no Touya-

-y bien Nakuru porque no te quedas un tiempo con nosotros y nos vas contando más detalles, debes estar cansada también por el viaje- dijo amablemente Fuguitaka ignorando la cara de súplica de Touya de ayudarlo a quitarse a la loca de encima.

-por mi encantada señor, no te parece perfecto mi querido Touya- se volvió a colgar de su cuello mientras que a Touya le salía una gota estilo anime en su nuca-

-si tú lo dices-

Sakura Y Shaoran, ahora prisioneros de Banshee y de sus secuaces, estaban recorriendo todo el lugar encontrando una posible salida, aunque no podían separase mucho debido a la cadena en sus tobillos que solo les permitía estar a unos tres metros de distancia del otro, ellos también ignoraban que eran observados mediante un conjuro visual, por medio de una bola de cristal en una sala poco apartada de los calabozos

-hay lo tiene mi señora tal como ordeno- dijo el doxi Reitaro a una figura femenina sentada en un trono, no se le llegaba a ver el rostro debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, en su regazo se veía como acariciaba un Basilisco** (1)** miniatura que media aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que una iguana –que haremos ahora con ellos, sería bueno que lo matarlos de una vez-

-no- hablo con autoridad –a la sílfide guerrera no la puedes tocar- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura –la necesito viva y después… yo misma me encargare de ella, en cambio con el chico… puedes hacer lo que te apetezca no me sirve para nada-

-será, todo un placer mi señora, les daré instrucciones a los ciclopes de que estén vigilándolos, con su permiso me retiro- se fue retirando de la habitación seguido por el basilisco.

Banshee seguía contemplado la figura de Sakura por medio de su bola de cristal y debido al enojo que se formó en su interior llevo una de sus manos a la bola presionándola con fuerza como si quisiera destrozar la imagen de Sakura en ella.

-me las vas a pagar Atenea… - hablaba con mucho rencor -todo lo que me hiciste lo pagaras con cada gota de tu sangre, fuiste una tonta al dejarle tus poderes a una mocosa ahora que la tengo me será más fácil deshacerme de ti y de tu especie para siempre- soltó una leve sonrisa maléfica.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

-tranquis, tranquis todo saldrá bien- decía Sakura tratando de relajarse a sí misma, pero su compañero malinterpreto sus palabras.

-yo no estoy preocupado-

-pero eso no te lo decía a ti me lo decía a mi… haay como me gustaría estar en casa, descansando en mi cama, poder comer los exquisitos platillos de mi papa, jugar con Kero, divertirme con mis amigas, pero principalmente poder verlos a todos… haaay como los extraños ya ancio despertarme de esta pesadilla (N/A: pero que terca)

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es ningún sueño, esto es muy real y si no nos vamos de aquí estamos perdidos- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-y decía que no estás preocupados-

-no importa eso más bien continua buscando- dijo refiriéndose a la salida.

-está bien- Sakura pudo llegar hasta la ventana, era grande lo suficiente para poder escapar de ahí si quitaban los barrotes que se encontraban en dirección horizontal, se acercó a ella y descubrió que los barrotes estaban muy flojos bastaría un empujón para retirarlo de ahí, se disponía hacerlo pero…

Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron hasta dejar entrar al Doxi Reitaro.

-Reitaro- dijo Shaoran a la defensiva mientras se ponía en guardia- que es lo que quieres de nosotros-

-creo que es muy obvio amigo Shaoran-

-será mejor que nos saques de aquí ahora o si no…-

-creo que no estás en condiciones para amenazarme, y además no creo que tengas oportunidad de hacerme nada, tu tiempo se ha reducido mucho ahora que estas aquí-

-que-

-la señora quedo muy complacía al tenerlos aquí y créeme que no tardaras mucho para que termines como los demás, te acuerdas Shaoran- hablo de forma provocadora, cosa que de verdad estaba consiguiendo –te acuerdas de todas esos sílfides que no pudiste salvar, que confiaban en ti… pero tú las traicionaste de la peor manera y esa fue ser tan débil-

-eres un maldito- Shaoran, motivado por la ira, intento golpearlo pero Reitaro fue más ágil que el que lo derribo con una patada en la boca del estómago, que le saco gran cantidad de aire casi dejándolo inconsciente; se acercó a él para susurrarle unas últimas palabras al oído.

-no te preocupes, muy pronto te reunirás con ellos y será mejor que ya empieces a armar tu discurso de disculpas-

-DEJALO EN PAZ- dijo una voz muy agudo y segundos después Reitaro era derribado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que termino por estrellarlo contra la pared del lugar, tanto él como Shaoran se quedaron sorprendidos y al fijar su mirada en el lugar de origen del ataque, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor pues esa ráfaga de viento la había ocasionado Sakura quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación pero no toleraba la forma en el que ese trataba a Shaoran.

-vaya, vaya, veo que la señora Banshee tenía mucha razón, los poderes que te proporciono Atenea son sorprendentes, sin embargo serias un obstáculo el que no sabes controlarlos- Reitaro desenvaino su espada mientras se acercaba a ella –estoy seguro que de la señora no le molestara si te corto un brazo por lo menos-

-déjala en paz Reitaro- defendió Shaoran interponiéndose en su camino –esto es entre tú y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver-

-sabes tienes razón- volvió a ocultar la espada –pero no creas niña; que esto se quedara así- dijo señalándose un rasguño que se había formado en su mejilla en el impacto – nadie me ha llegado a lastimar y sale ileso- se fue acercando a la puerta –en cuando la señora termine contigo, le pediré que me deje darte el golpe final, vamos espinas- esto último era dirigido al lagarto espinoso (el basilisco) que obedeció y se fue retirando con él.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada al verlo otra vez en el suelo y con esa mirada que denotaba furia y frustración.

-no, definitivamente no- dijo estérico y luego levantase de golpe y golpear con su hombro la celda una y otra vez.

-pero que haces- pregunto asustada

-que no lo ves, largarme de aquí- volvió a golpear –vas ayudarme o que-

-pero no sigas así te harás más daño-

-eso a mí no me importa- otro golpe

-pero si por lo menos esperáramos a ver si llega algo de ayuda-

-Nadie va a venir- dio otro golpe pero con más fuerza- estamos en esto solo tú y yo y si no hacemos nada; nos van a matar-

Mientras tanto en las puertas del calabozo estaban cinco ciclopes en guardia que ignoraban el ruido de los golpes, ruidos que si eran escuchados por cierto basilisco espinoso y tenía que hacérselos notar a ellos también, así que como último recurso mordió a uno de ellos provocando que este se enfureciera y lo siguiera junto con los demás.

Shaoran seguí dándole fuertes golpes a la celda sin ningún resultado y ante esto Sakura se desesperó pues temió que se siguiera lastimando fue entonces que recordó su teoría de los barrotes en la ventana por lo que deicidio a hablar pronto

-tranquilo Shaoran por favor-

-cómo quieres que me tranquilice-

-tranquilo, tranquilo, porque no solo quitas estos barrotes y ya- tan rápido como pudo se acercó la ventana quitando los barrotes que se mantenían unidos entre sí y de un solo jalón basto para retirarlos y dejar la ventana libre de obstáculos.

-no es enserio verdad- pregunto incrédulo Shaoran nunca espero que la manera de escapar fuera tan obvia y fácil.

-que tiene de raro solo era cuestión de…-

No pudo seguir al ver como unas sombras se acercaban y se dieron cuenta de que los ciclopes no tardarían en llegar-

-rápido vuela- nuevamente Shaoran abrió sus alas y prendió vuelo hacia la ventana, sin darle oportunidad a Sakura de replicar, él pudo salir por la ventana, pero no pudo seguir pues algo le impedía avanzar; al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que él y Sakura todavía estaban encadenado por los tobillos y Sakura antes de terminar de salir uso los barrotes (los cuales no tuvo tiempo de soltar) que se encontraban de manera horizontal, los puso en posición vertical de manera de que no pudieran avanzar.

-pero que estás haciendo Sakura- pregunto desesperado aun sin dejar de volar.

-haaa yo no puedo…- hablaba nerviosa no sabía cómo continuar además de que ya era un poco tarde y Shaoran terminaría dándose cuenta si se soltaba.

-¿qué?, ¿no puedes qué?- aún más desesperado –que estas esperando suéltate y vuela-

-es que yo…- ahora se interrumpió al ver como los ciclopes entraban a la celda quedando estáticos por unos segundos de la sorpresa, pero el primero en reaccionar fue el basilisco que dio un gran salto hacia ella, pero antes de que llegar a su objetivo, Sakura del miedo y sin darse cuenta puso los barrotes en su lugar haciendo que la bestia chocara con ellos y del impacto ella se soltara.

-no puedo…- comenzó habla mientras se guindaba de él –VOLAAAAAAAAAAAR- y segundos después empezar a caer llevándose a Shaoran con ella, pues él, que no se esperaba esa respuesta como esa no tuvo tiempo de sostenerla.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- cayeron por unos segundos pero su caída se interrumpió puesto que una liana se interpuso y ahora los dos eran guindados por la cadena mientras se deslizaban por la liana.(N/A: no se los había comentado en el capítulo anterior pero el castillo se encontraba en una selva y el calabozo en donde se encontraban estaba en una torre alta)

-eres una tonta; pudiste haberlo dicho mucho antes-

-antes no importaba eso Shaoran-

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- volvieron a gritar al divisar que se estaban por chocar con un gran árbol y ninguno pudo evitarlo.

-te odio- murmuro Shaoran debido al impacto del golpe, segundos después la liana ya no soportaba su peso y se rompió haciendo que los dos volvieran a caer, aunque esta vez su aterrizaje fue suave puesto que alrededor del árbol había una gran variedad de arbustos que ablandaron su caída.

-muy bien, gracias por ser tan idiota- dijo con sarcasmo Shaoran una vez que se hubieron incorporado.

-oye esta no es ocasión para que estés ofendiéndome; maleducado- dijo enojada –y lo siento pero es que todavía no me adato a todo esto-

-hay están-

Escucharon como en unas puertas lejanas a ellos se asomaban ciclopes que se dirigían a ellos.

-hay que irnos de aquí- dijo angustiado Shaoran mientras comenzaba a correr sin darle más remidió a Sakura que seguirlo. -rápido corre-

Estuvieron corriendo, perseguidos por los ciclopes que le lanzaban un sinfín de flechas que ágilmente pudieron esquivar, pero también eran perseguidos por huargo (2) que al ser más rápidos que ellos estaban por alcanzarlos; pero antes de que lograran ese cometido Sakura diviso a distancia un árbol caído, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Shaoran escúchame- el volteo a verla –cuando te diga ahora saltas conmigo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo hazlo-

-está bien-

-ahora- dijo después de unos segundos, cuando ya estaban a solo unos metros del árbol ella y Shaoran saltaron sobre las raíces e hicieron que esta se levantara interponiéndose en la persecución de los huargo que chocaron con él. -jajajaaj vez sabía que esos eran unos tontos- dijo muriéndose de la risa mientras comenzaban a correr de nuevo y sin darse cuenta su idea le hizo soltar también una fuerte carcajada a Shaoran cosa que de verdad le sorprendió mucho a él… no recordaba haberse divertido tanto y en circunstancias como esas, pero prefirió disimularlo y mostrar de nuevo esa mirada seria.

-con que hay están- Su momento de diversión se terminó cuando escucharon una voz a distancia y al figar su vista hacia atrás vieron como Reitaro los perseguían en el aire lanzándoles un sinfín de ataques

-cuidado- Shaoran esquivo los ataques empujando Sakura con él y eso de verdad que lo desesperaba porque sería más fácil y pudieran volar –hay perfecto- dijo de manera sarcástica -tengo que estar encadenado a la única sílfide que no vuela-

-ya te he dicho que no tengo la culpa de esto, además ni que fuera pájaro para volar; aaaahh- grito de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaban ya en la oriya de un acantilado miro hacia el fondo y diviso un rio con una fuerte corriente –y ahora que asemos-

-no lo sé-

-ya los tengo- Reitaro estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, al igual que los ciclopes y los huargos.

-sujétate- como último recurso Shaoran la tomo en brazos y nuevamente perdió vuelo

-ho, no, no lo harás- Reitaro extendió la mano asía ellos –emisun icter perpetua- luego de decir esto de la punta de sus dedos una esferas brillantes que se abalanzaron contra ellos, en mitad de camino las cinco esferas se unieron formando una más grande y esta fue a dar directamente a la cadena que los mantenía unidos. Luego de recibir ese conjuro las alas de Shaoran desaparecieron y los dos terminaron por caer en el acantilado. -demonios los perdí de vista, a la señora no le va a gustar esto-

-señor- llamo unos de los ciclopes a orillas del precipicio – ¿qué haremos ahora?

-que no es obvio inútiles, búsquenlos por todas partes, la corriente no debió levarlos tan lejos- dio la orden y después voló rio abajo seguido de los demás.

Ellos ignoraban a las dos figura que estaban guindadas en una rama a orillas del precipicio; Shaoran pudo sostenerse de la pared mientras caían y esa rama le facilito el trabajo de detener la caída, ahora él se sostenía con un brazo de ella, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Sakura de la cintura, quien lo abrazaba del cuello y escondía su rostro en él.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto cuándo se aseguraron de que se habían ido.

-sí, muchas Gracia… por salvarme- le brindo una débil sonrisa, la cual él ignoro y se hizo el indiferente.

-pues que esperabas que hiciera-

-¿he?-

-era obvio que tenía que salvarte, no vez que estamos encadenados; si tú te hubieras caído y me habría caído contigo, ja si fuera por mi te soltaría en este instante-

-así y porque no lo haces ahora tonto- dijo desafiante y enfadada.

-porque como te dije antes no soy tonto- se soltó de la rama aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo ya que lo que le faltaba por caer no era mucho –ahora si te puedo dejar caer cuando quiera- dicho esto la empujo con fuerza provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-hay eso me dolió- lo miro con enfado -eres un bruto, te recuerdo que soy una mujer-

-mejor deja de quejarte y comienza a caminar tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche-

Estuvieron en silencio por todo el camino, caminaron rio abajo hasta que por fin salieron del precipicio y se encontraban en la selva.

-muy bien ahora hay que buscar un lugar seguro para escondernos-

-así y como se supone que haremos eso-

-muy fácil volare y verá si encuentro algún buen árbol para dormir-

-oye pero espera-

Shaoran intento sacar sus alas… pero estas nunca salieron y eso los dejo muy confundidos a ambos.

-y ahora que pasa- pregunto extrañada.

-no tengo idea, se supone...-pareció darse cuenta de algo- Ho no, a no ser que…-

-qué cosa-

Él no respondió, solo intento hacerlo de nuevo dando unos brincos, que no sirvieron de nada; sus alas no aparecían, también intento usar su poderes, pero estos tampoco funcionaban, siguió intentando, fue en un momento en el que recordó el hechizo que Reitaro les arrojo. - emisun icter perpetua -susurro

-que has dicho, no te entiendo-

- emisun icter perpetua-volvió a pronunciar para después aclararle –es un conjuro anti mágico, muy poderoso e ilegal, muy pocos han sabido manejar ese hechizo-

-hechizo anti mágico, pero eso significaría que… pero como fue que te hechizo no recuerdo que te haya dado-

-no me dio a mi…- estiro la cadena tratando de zafarse pero a cada estirón fuerte que le daban esta emitía un brillo, indicando que estaba encantada –seguramente lanzo ese hechizo hacia mí pero me moví a tiempo para esquivarlo y terminó en la cadena-

-y si no mal recuerdo en el libro decía que si a las sílfides se les lanza un conjuro anti-magia… no pueden volar cierto?-

-ni usar su magia… maldición eso quiere decir que seré como un insignificante humano hasta que me libere de esto-

-que podríamos hacer- Shaoran no contesto, solo se dio la vuelta se agacho para recoger algo del suelo y al dar la vuelta tenía una gran piedra entre sus manos. -que… que… que piensas hacer con eso-

-no voy a tolerar estar así por mucho tiempo, así que si me lo permites- acomodo la cadena sobre otra piedra para después estrellar la que tenía en sus manos contra ella; después de varios intentos la piedra termino por romperse y la cadena estaba como si nada. -es inútil es muy fuerte-

-que haremos ahora Shaoran?-

-la única manera de liberarnos de esta cosa es que el responsable nos libere… obviamente esa idea está descartada así que como segunda opción tendremos que encontrar a un hechicero que sepa como liberarnos-

-conoces a alguien así-

-no… pero mañana lo averiguamos… ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde dormir; mira ese es un buen lugar- apunto hacia un árbol y Sakura lo veía como si estuviera loco.

-no pretendes que yo suba a ese lugar cierto-

-por supuesto que sí, vamos ya verás que no es tan malo- Sakura solo miro el árbol desde la copa hasta raíz la verdad era un árbol demasiado grande para su gusto

–ha no, no, no, no y no yo me sentiría mejor con algo más… civilizado y cómodo… como ese- ahora ella apuntaba una cueva en mitad de una montaña, a Shaoran le pareció un lugar muy ordinario pero no tuvo opción más que acertar al fin y al cabo no podía obligarla a subir.

-está bien, pero no puedo creer que tenga que llevarte a rastras hacia allá-

-ha eso crees, solo obsérvame- de un ágil movimiento, Sakura trepo por la montaña, lo hacía tan rápido y tan bien que Shaoran quedo asombrado y muy difícilmente le llevaba el ritmo. -bien ahora quien está llevando a rastras a quien- dijo en tono de broma una vez que llegaron a la cueva.

-ja muy graciosa- dijo en el mismo tono cuando llego –la verdad yo nunca he necesitado de esto, siempre me ha bastado volar para solucionar todo-

-pero ya comprobaste que no necesitas volar para eso… además quien necesita volar cuando así lo haces más divertido-

-aparte de las aves… las sílfides y demás creaturas necesitan volar; volar es- suspiro- es libertad, es no tener que depender de nadie más- Sakura pudo apreciar, mientras decía estas palabras, sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban un extraordinario brillo, al parecer le encantaba ser lo que era y seguro se sentiría muy mal ahora que ya no puede volar. -a ti no te gustaría- él dirigió su mirada hacia ella aun sin perder ese hermoso brillo, al parecer esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-ha... No lo sé… creo que me sentiría un poco sola- desvió su mirada de la pena, lo escucho suspirar, pero se escuchó como decepcionado, se sentía mal por eso pero es la verdad.

-lo mejor será prender una fogata y tratar de dormir pronto-

-si está bien- Prendieron una pequeña fogata, pero ninguno podía dormir, solo se quedaban contemplando la fogata como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo, el silencio entre ellos era tan incómodo, que Sakura decidió interrumpirlo además había cosas que querían aclarar.

-Shaoran-

-hum-

-te puedo preguntar algo-

-para que-

-bueno creo que sería una buena manera para conocernos mejor-

-no tengo nada interesante que contar-

-estoy segura de que si, por favor- suplico Sakura y extremadamente para Shaoran ese tono le bastó para que hiciera lo que pidió.

-bueno está bien-

-Si- celebro Sakura.

-pero tú empiezas primero-

-de acuerdo… primero déjame presentarme- le extendió la mano y le mostro una sonrisa, ante la mirada extrañada de Shaoran –soy Sakura Kinomoto- la tuvo extendida por unos segundos y se extrañó de que Shaoran no se la tomara. -tienes que darme la mano-

-¿para qué?-

-eso se hace en mi mundo, cuando se conoce a alguien, es una forma de decir "encantado de conocerte" aunque también lo hace por modales-

-que raras son tus costumbres, bueno- así- le tomo su mano y esta cubría gran parte de ella puesto que era un poco más pequeña que la suya.

-si así es, es aquí donde tienes que decir tu nombre-

-ha pues me llamo Shaoran-

-¿Shaoran qué?-

-solo Shaoran, es que acaso me tengo que llamar de otra manera-

-no necesaria mente, pero pensé que aquí ustedes también se llamaban por su apellidos-

-pues ya ves que no lo hacemos-

-bueno sigo, acabo de cumplir los 18 años, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, me graduare dentro de poco, vivo con mi padre y mi hermano y mi mama… bueno ella murió cuando yo solo tenía 7 años, pero tengo muy bonitos recuerdos de ella-

-¿preparatoria?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-acaso los sílfides no van a la escuela-

-ni siquiera sé que es eso-

-es un lugar donde vamos todos, desde los 3 hasta quizás los 20 años, durante todo ese periodo, vamos a la escuela, para aprender cosas nuevas, y hacer muchos, muchos amigos-

-suena interesante-

-y lo es, bueno ahora te toca a ti-

-bueno no hay mucho que contar de mí, soy un sílfide guerrero único en su especie o bueno lo era hasta hace pocos días, cuando Clow me informo que había otra sílfides, como yo, vivía con mi familia en la región sur del bosque; pero ellos murieron en la catástrofe causada por Banhsee y yo fui el único sobreviviente, los demás también han muerto o han sido convertidos en Doxi como las demás, desde entonces he vagado solo, hasta que un día Clow me encontró y se convirtió en mi maestro-

-lo siento Shaoran, de verdad- se pegó a él hasta esta juntar sus brazos y con eso dándole apoyo.

-descuida, ya no me afecta tanto, por ahora mi único objetivo es vengarlos y después restaura mi especie de guerreros

-por eso tomaste la propuesta del matrimonio así como así- hablo ahora alzando la voz y con reproche.

-y que tiene solo es una estúpida unión-

-pero como puedes ser tan insensible, los sentimientos acaso no cuentan para ti-

-no tengo por qué sentir nada por alguien que luego me traicionara-

-como sabes que lo hare-

-así lo han hecho muchos, no solo conmigo, también he vistos casos de traición más serios-

-ósea que solo me estas usando- se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos –me estas usando como si fuera un objeto- a Sakura de verdad que le dolía todo eso, pensaba que por lo menos podrían llegar hacer buenos amigos.

-ha por favor no te pongas a llorar ahora, es más deberías sentirte afortunada, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de comprometerse con alguien tan apuesto como yo-

-uhhhh eres un… tu no me resultas atractivo de ninguna forma, es más ni siquiera me atraes-

-así- hablo de forma provocadora. Sorpresivamente tomo de la cintura dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros –ni aun haciendo esto no te atraigo- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa de lo que podría llegar a hacerle, vio como fijaba su vista a sus labios entre abiertos y acercaba los suyos a los de ella, sintió un pequeño rose y eso basto para que sintiera una descarga eléctrica desde su columna hasta su nuca pero las acaricias que empezaba a sentir por parte de él en su espalda la hicieron reaccionar Acerco sus labios a los de ella hasta rosarlos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentido condenadamente bien y sintió enormes deseos de profundizarlo, se disponía hacerlo, hasta que la propia Sakura rompió el encanto del momento.

-PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- sin pesarlo mucho levanto su mano y lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, sobándose la mejilla – quien te crees que eres para hacerme eso, no vuelvas a acercarte… eres un tonto, bruto, maleducado, idiota, miserable, grosero, infeliz eres un…-

-oye, oye cálmate no te pase de la lengua que después dirás algo que no quieres- sentó frete a ella –no puedo creer que te pongas así por eso, no me quiero imaginar como te pondrás si te robo un beso-

-inténtalo y lo lamentaras-

-me gustan los retos-

-pues consíguelo en otro lado- le saco la lengua, un gesto tan infantil que le hizo mucha gracia a Shaoran aunque tuvo que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no reírse. De pronto se alertaron al escuchar una vos desde la puerta de la cueva.

-jóvenes, señorita Sakura, señorito Shaoran, están aquí verdad- una vos desconocida les llamaba desde afuera; Shaoran le hizo un señal a Sakura de que no se moviera de donde está, él se levantó y como pudo asumo su cabeza y sus hombros se relajaron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-ha pero si son ustedes, Sakura ben no te preocupes son amigas.

-que- Sakura que acomodo a su lado y confirmo como efectivamente eras Tomoyo y Meiling las que los estaban llamando

–hay Tomoyo, Meiling que alegría me da de que sean ustedes- fue a su encuentro abrasándose a ella, quienes la recibieron contentas –pensé que no las volvería a ver-

-nosotras también estamos contentas de que estén bien- dijo Meiling.

-si es un alivio que hayan podido salir del castillo de esa bruja- dijo Tomoyo.

-si es un alivio, pero que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto Shaoran

-venimos a traerles un mensaje de Clow-

-así y que dice-

-primero que nada está muy contento también de que hayan logrado escapar y nos mandó para informarles que tiene que cumplir con su misión-

-a que te refieres-

-todos saben que Banshee, está en busca de los cuernos de su marcara y no descansara hasta que los tenga-

-y que debemos hacer nosotros- pregunto Sakura.

-que debes hacer tu Sakura-

-que-

-tú, como la elegida de Atenea puedes usar sus poderes y además de eso, tener sus habilidades, los cuernos despides una presencia que solo tú puedes sentir y tu trabajo es recuperarlos- explicó Tomoyo

-y tu Shaoran iras con ella para ayudarla en todo momento-

-aunque no quisiera hacerlo sé que tengo que hacerlo Tomoyo, primero porque sé que Clow me lo ordenaría, segundo porque esto es importante par me también, y tercero y una razón obvia…- dijo entre dientes,

-a que te refieres- Pregunto Meiling y en respuesta tobo un gruñido de su parte.

-Shaoran y yo estamos encadenados y no podemos romperla, puesto que está encantada-

-QUE-

-si tonta que no lo ven- dicho esto les mostro la cadena.

-hay que romántico esto es cosa del destino-

-si encadenados toda la eternidad tal como el matrimonio-

-oigan, oigan chicas creo que están exagerando, nosotros solo estaremos así hasta que encontremos un hechicero que nos ayude en esto- se defendió Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que Shaoran.

-oye Meiling porque no le dejamos a la pareja un momento a solas he-

-si tienes mucha Razón… no se preocupen chicos nosotras los acompañaremos; no valla hacer que hagan travesuras-

-pero que tonterías dices Meiling-

-adiós buenas noches- sin decir ms las sílfides prendieron vuelo hasta quien sabe dónde, dejando de nuevo a la pareja solos.

-lo vez, hasta Tomoyo y Meiling están de acuerdo con todo esto-

-pero ellas no tiene derecho a decidir por nosotros, además primero me convierto en comida de Basilisco antes de casarme contigo-

-ten cuidado con lo que dices, puede que te arrepientas- dijo en tono de Salve lo todo y eso hacia enfadarla aún más.

-huuuuy no te soporto-

ya empezaron con una nueva discusión

-que bien pues ya somos dos, por fin algo que tenemos en común, Quizás Tomoyo y Meiling no están tan equivocadas-

-huy te detesto, ojala que mañana mismo encontremos al hechicero y me saque de esta prisión y no seguir hateada a este, tonto, cavernícola, bruto, sin vergüenza e idiota-

-despreocúpate, a mí tampoco me gusta estar con una niña que además de ser fea, es infantil, torpe, tonta, enclenque-

-mañana iremos a buscar a ese hechicero para que nos libere de esta cadena para ser libres y cuando eso suceda yo regresare a mi mundo y tú te irás a buscar la manera de restaurar tu especie en otro lugar porque conmigo no vas a contar-

-así eso ya lo veremos, además a mí tampoco me interesa estar encadenado a una niña, tonta e infantil y que sobre todo es fea-

-bien pues una vez que estemos libres cada quien por su lado-

-bien es un trato-

-bien-

-bien-

-bien-

Se dieron la vuelta mientras se cruzaban de brazos y segundo después se acostaron en el suelo dándose la espalda

-no quiero que te me acerques, buenas noches-

-como si me interesara, adiós- Y sin decir más se quedaron dormidos.

Hola, que tal, es un honor poder estar con ustedes de nuevo, se que tarde demasiado, estuve por casi un mes sin publicar y sé que no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que estos días estoy expensando con mis pruebas en el liceo y me están quitando la imitación -_- y en tiempo, más bien lo último de este capítulo lo hizo apurada ya que no quería asearlos esperar mucho; y espero que no los hayan decepcionado a ninguno de los que siguen esta historia. Los que esperan que actualice con la de mi verdadero hogar tendrán que esperar un poco más ya que no tengo tiempo de publicarlo además de que todavía no sé cómo seguir -_- El liceo me quita mucho tiempo y solo pude publicar este capítulo porque me tome un respiro; que ladilla exijo una vacaciones. Pero cambiando el tema que tal les pareció *_* muy bueno verdad y vuelvo a repetir ojala que no los haya decepcionado a ninguno. Bueno bai nos leeremos en un próximo capítulo y en los reviews que les voy a suplicar que dejen más adelante que son los que me emotiva a continuar: D Chao y gracias por la paciencia que han tenido.

**Basilisco: **Los basiliscos son horribles reptiles muy temidos por su poder de petrificación. Existen 4 tipos de basiliscos: Basilisco Común Este basilisco es un híbrido de un gallo, un reptil y un murciélago.

**Huargo o Wargo: **Es una criatura fantástica semejante a un lobo, pero de mayor tamaño, fiereza e inteligencia. En antiguo nórdico Warg (vargr) es un eufemismo para denominar al lobo (ulfr), y de todos modos es la palabra moderna sueca para el lobo


	4. A la busca de tu destino

**Hola amigos perdón por la demora, pero aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo**

**Lo que está en negritas son los lugares o momento en donde se desarrolla la historia**

_Lo que está en cursiva y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes._

Lo que está en paréntesis () son las aclaraciones que se hace dependiendo de la situación. Y lo que esa como(N/A:) son mis comentarios

**A la busca de tu destino**

Reitaro y sus demás secuaces, ya se han agotado de buscarlos por todas partes y toda la noche, ahora estaban tomando un descanso a orillas de un precipicio.

-ahora no sé qué hacer, la señora me matara por esto- pensó Reitaro.

-Reitaro- una voz aguda se escuchó por todo el lugar, que hizo al susodicho levantarse del susto al reconocer esa voz.

Frente a ellos se formó una imagen y en esa imagen se podía apreciar la figura de Banshee frente a él. -mi señora- hizo una reverencia –me da gusto que aparezca por aquí, dígame que se le ofrece-

-¿Dónde están el chico y la elegida por Atenea?-

-Ha… pues veras señora…-

-dime donde están ahora- dijo subiendo su tono autoritario.

-lo lamento, se nos escaparon ayer por la noche, esos dos son muy escurridizos… pero no se preocupe, tan pronto como a los Huargos descansen los buscaremos por medio de su olor-

-dices que Atenea ahora esta fuera y en libertad-

-sí, pero pasara nada, les lance un hechizo anti mágico y no podrán usar sus poderes sino hasta que yo lo indique, le aseguro que en poco tiempo los tendrá encadenados y a sus pies-

Se prolongó un silencio muy sepulcral y eso estaba asustando cada vez más a Reitaro, seguro Banshee está pensando en su castigo.

-sabes… creo que lo mejor será que los deje así-

-he- estaba desconcertado –pero mi señora, no se supone que usted los quiere para eliminar de una vez por todas a los sílfides guerreros-

-sí, pero mientras me sirvan de algo no les puedo hacer nada… no quiero que les hagas nada por ahora; más bien quiero que lo siguas-

-¿seguirlos?, ¿para qué?

-seguramente ellos están buscando la manera de derrotarme… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que buscando los cuernos de la máscara del diablo… tu nueva misión es seguirlos y cuando tengan un cuerno en sus manos se lo arrebataras… esa tonta de Atenea me ayudara sin saberlo-

-como usted lo indique mi señora- -no me decepciones Reitaro- después de decir eso la imagen desapareció. -ya la escucharon tontos- le dijo a los ciclopes –esta vez no podemos decepcionar a la señora con esta misión que nos ha asignado, quitarles esos cuernos a esos tontos ahora que no tienen sus poderes será como quitarle un dulce a un niño, así que ya basta de descanso y andando- ordeno con vos tan autoritaria que hasta dio miedo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Estaba durmiendo tan bien, tan relajado… hasta que sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la cara; le levanto sobresaltado buscando al responsable y no vio más que a Sakura durmiendo perezosamente al lado suyo, se fijó en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que ella lo había golpeado con su mano en la cara mientras dormía, llevo su vista hacia fuera de la cueva y noto como el sol estaba encima de las montañas, quiere decir que no hace mucho que amaneció, pero… porque estaba durmiendo en la misma cueva… los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su cabeza y de nuevo se quiso mal decir por su mala suerte.

Ahora tendría que acompañarla en una misión que dependía como quedaría el mundo según sus acciones, porque hay algo que ella no sabe y es que si Banshee destruiría mundo de los humanos también peligraría.

En fin lo mejor que podía hacer ahora es despertarla y comer algo rápido para comenzar el viaje, así que con cuidado se acercó a ella, pero no contó que apenas estuvo a unos pocos centímetros, ella estirara los brazos y lo tomara de su camisa de cuero para después aproximarlo a él; sus cara estaban a pocos centímetros de juntarse y esto lo ponía más nerviosos, por un momento pensó que lo iba a besar.

-sa… Sakura despierta- intento subir lo vos pero por lo nervios no le salía en el tono que quería, cuando ya faltaba poco para que sus cara se juntaran, Sakura hizo un movimiento inesperado y poso su cara en su cuello quitándole el aliento, cuando ya estaba a punto de que su cara se volviera morada de la por la urgencia de respirar, en un movimiento rápido se separa de ella y grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que despertara según él.

-Sakura quieres despertar de una vez- sin embargo no despertó, solo escondo su cara ahora en su pecho utilizándola como almohada mientras se le oía murmurar entre sueños.

-Por favor Kero unos minutos más-

-¿Qué_ estará soñando?- _se preguntó, intento de nuevo despertarla esta vez moviéndola suavemente, pero tampoco tenía resultado, esta vez aprovecho que tenía una buena vista de su rostro a poco centímetros del suyo para contemplar mejor sus rasgos, -_que bonita es cuando duerme, cuando está enfadada tampoco se ve tan mal pero en este momento su rostro se ve tan relajado y delicado que… pero que estoy pensando cómo puedo pensar eso de una niña tonta y descuidada como ella que además estoy comprobando que es demasiado perezosa-_

Esta vez sin más que hacer y para quitarse de una vez esa tontería que llegaban a su cabeza la tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla fuertemente aunque también con delicadeza.

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta de una vez, está ya no es hora para que andes dormida, despierta perezosa, tonta he irresponsable- grito con fuerza.

Poco a poco la oji-verde empezó a abrir los ojos, perezosamente, al principio no veía bien por la luz del sol pero cuando se froto los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz, se extrañó ver al oji-ámbar frente suyo.

-He… ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto soñolienta - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-

El oji-ámbar ante la desesperación que se estaba formando en su interior, soltó un gruñido y volvió a sacudirla por los hombros mientras le dice.

-Este no es el momento de que te hagas la tonta Sakura, termina de despertarte, Vamos, Vamos- le dio unas palmaditas débiles en la mejilla para que reaccionara –soy yo Shaoran no me recuerdas… soy tu prometido- esto solo lo dijo para provocarla y lo cual funciono, porque la castaña al momento de oír la palabra prometido fue como si regresara a la realidad en un instante.

Así que como primera acción ante eso, lo empujo con fuerza separándolo de si para después habar enfadada-

-Que tonterías estás diciendo, yo jamás aceptaré un compromiso con alguien tan brutal y cavernícola como tú-

-qué bueno que ya despertaste- dijo sarcástico.

-sí, y fue el peor despertar que he tenido porque lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a ti y a tu horrible cara-

-eso lo dices ahora, pero ya veremos qué opinas después-

-ni aunque me pasara la eternidad encadenada a ti me acostumbraría a verte la cara-

-pero no me vas a negar que te gustaría esa idea verdad-

-uuuuuuyyyyy… eres insoportable, antes preferiría que me saquen los ojos-

-yo también te quiero-

A cada palabra la ponía más furiosa y eso es algo que Shaoran de verdad estaba disfrutando no hay nada mejor que ver su cara tan enojada… aunque también disfrutaba ver su cara tan apacible como cuando dormía y estaba sonriente, se veía tan delicada y hermosa que daba la impresión de ser el ser más inofensivo del mundo tal como un bebé; sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos locos de su cabeza; y decidió que ya era hora le salir y empezar con su misión.

-bueno dejémonos de tantas palabras de cariño y mejor vámonos a un rió en donde podamos buscar comida-

-¿comida?- un instante después se escuchó el gruñido de su estómago y eso hizo que se apenara bastante y además que Shaoran soltara una fuerte carcajada.

-jajajaja sí creo que lo mejor es que comamos algo pronto o terminaras comiéndome a mí-

-no es gracioso, además de que yo no como porquerías y sabes que tienes razón mejor vámonos-

Empezaron a bajar de la cueva poco a poco, pero en esta ocasión Shaoran tenía la ventaja puesto que bajaba más rápido que la oji-verde

-y ahora que te sucedió… no me digas que eres hábil subiendo montañas que bajándolas, déjame decirte que bajar es más fácil-

-mejor cállate-

Cuando a Shaoran solo le faltaba un metros para tocar suelo salto desde su lugar para aterrizar, pero olvido el pequeño detalle que él y Sakura estaban encadenados y al hacer ese movimiento empujo a la castaña ocasionando que esta se cayera sobre el derribara al suelo.

-hay pero que susto me lleve- se quejó la castaña, cuando un segundo después escucho un quejido debajo de ella, al bajar la vista se da cuenta de que tenía al pobre del castaño aplastado con la cara en el suelo.

-hay por dios- aparto rápido de él. Para después preguntar con preocupación ¿Shaoran estas bien?

-hay que dolor; pesas más de lo que aparentes sabes, -

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, EL QUE PROBLEMA ERES TU QUE NO AGUANTAS NADA, ERE UN DEBILUCHO -

-así pues tu eres de pechos-planos sin cintura y de trasero caído-

-QUE DIJISTE- dijo realmente furiosa –pues tu eres un inmaduro, tonto, poco atractivo más bien eres horrible de cabello tan alborotado que parece un nido de pájaros y como dije antes debilucho-

-pechos-planos-

-debilucho-

-Pechos planos-

-debilucho-

Después de esto se vino una lluvia de insultos aunque claros no muy fuertes por partes de ambos, los dos no paraban de insultarse y de mencionar los defectos del otro, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unas risitas que se iban aproximando.

-de verdad que intentamos no interrumpir su lindo momento, tan romántico pero como ninguno de los dos dejaba de estar diciéndose lo que más amaban del otro pensamos que no se darían cuenta de que estamos aquí-

- sí y de verdad que fue muy lindo el cuadro que descubrimos cuando llegamos pero por el momento no contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo para que ustedes estén amándose con la mirada; primero tenemos que derrotar a Banshee, y después nosotras gustosas ayudamos a reparar su boda- ante esta declaración, puso rojos tomates a los castaños y fue Shaoran quien se defendió.

-van a volver con esa tontería otra vez, ya les dije que tengo bastante con estar encadenado a esta tonta todo este tiempo a también estar viviendo con ella toda la vida- claro que ante este insulto Sakura no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-pues yo estaría mejor comiendo rocas a que estar soportando a esta idiota toda la vida, yo también tengo bastante con estar atada e él-

-sí, sí sabemos que se quieren- pero lo mejor es que vayamos a buscar comida y empezar con nuestro viaje-

Las dos sílfides estaban por retirarse y Shaoran estaba por seguirlas pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura no se veía con la intención de hacerlo,

-que sucede no piensas moverte-

-si en un momento lo haré- intento dar un paso pero apenas puse su pie en el suelo perdió el equilibrio estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Shaoran la sostuvo a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ligeramente preocupado.

-si solo que auchu- hizo una mueca de dolor, con extrañeza Shaoran viajo su vista hacia su pierna izquierda y de dio cuenta de que su tobillo estaba sangrando.

-como te hiciste eso-

-a pues… fue cuando empezaba a bajar de la montaña, no me fije en donde pise me raspe con una piedra-

Ahora entendía su lentitud al bajar y seguramente el haber caído a lo último después de recibir el empujón de su parte solo le dificulto las cosas.

-Tomoyo te puede curar esa herida pronto- inesperadamente el tomo en brazos para llevársela al rió donde seguro Tomoyo y Meiling los esperaban.

-pe… pero Shaoran que haces- pregunto nerviosa.

-no podrás ir al rió en esas condiciones tu sola pero no te preocupes una vez que Tomoyo te cure estarás como si nada-

-eso espero-

El camino fue con un silencio muy incómodo, Sakura los se quedaba quieta y en silencio sintiendo el agradable calor del cuerpo del castaño y ori los latidos de su corazón, sin saber porque se sentía tan agradable hay.

-_su calor es tan agradable, me siento muy bien aquí en sus brazos, y además es muy amable con este gesto de llevarme cargada para evitar que me lastime que… porque estoy pensando en todas estas tonterías, el no es más que un tonto he insensible, no me gusta en nada-_

Al llegar al rio las muchachas estaban estañadas y a la vez sorprendidas por la ensena que estaban protagonizando el par de castaños.

-valla, valla ya veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ya sabía que ustedes solo fingían que se odiaban frente a los demás, pero cuando están solo son un par de picarones- ante la provocación por parte de Meiling Shaoran prefirió ignorarla, pues estaba más concentrado en la herida de Sakura

-mejor deja de decir esas cosas Meiling y ayúdame con ella- la dejo en el suelo –se lastimo un pie-

-en serio déjame ver- Tomoyo - parece muy reciente –

-Si fue hace poco cuando bajaba de la cueva- explico Sakura.

-de todos modos se puede intentar pero no te preocupes- una de sus manos empezó a emanar un aura azul la cual acerco a la herida que poco a poco se iba desapareciendo.

-ha, que bien ya no me duele gracias Tomoyo- dijo una animada Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-no hay de que solo cumplo con mi especialidad, también porque eres nuestra amiga Sakura- le sonrió lo cual la castaña respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-bueno ya que terminaron con su conmovedor ensena de amistad podríamos empezar a pescar ya tengo hambre- dijo Shaoran rompiendo el momento.

-muchas gracias Shaoran por traerme- agradeció la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-no me lo agradezcas tonta, de ninguna manera iba a andar encadenado con una invalida que no puede moverse eso solo me estorbaría, sobre todo porque me vas a tener que ayudar a pescar, así que andando- ordeno el castaño

-OYE tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes- se quejó con enfado la castaña.

-es lo mínimo que debes hacer después de las tantas veces que te salve-

-pues yo no pedí que lo hicieras-

-ha pero el daño ya está hecho, pero no te preocupes si así lo quieres la próxima vez no y salvo de nada y hay veremos cómo te las ingenias-

-me la ingeniare muy bien te lo aseguro-

Ante la tensión que se estaba formando en la discusión Meiling decidió intervenir-oigan chico porque no mejor dejan sus peleas de lado y unos concentramos en buscar nuestro desayuno, Shaoran tú y Sakura pueden pescar los peces mientras que Tomoyo y yo vamos por la leña para la fogata están de acuerdo

- si está bien- dijo el castaño con resignación.

- muy bien entonces no hagan travesuras ok- Tomoyo, como vieron que los a los dos castaños sería imposible hacer que dejaran de decir esas tonterías, decidieron que era mejor resignarse y seguirles el juego, así que la castaña hablo después de que ambos dieran un suspiro de resignación.

-si está bien Tomoyo-

- no tardamos- las chicas se fueron volando por encima de los arboles dejándolos a ellos por fin con una gran paz quietud en el ambiente.

-bueno nosotros también deberíamos comenzar-

-si de acuerdo- aparto su vista del lugar a donde si habían ido las chicas, para ver al joven y descubrir que estaba quitándose la camisa.

-AAAAHHHHH pero que estás haciendo pervertido- se dio la vuelta mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-¿Que no lo ve?, estoy quitándome la camisa para que no se moje- la dejo en una piedra y luego se subía los pantalones hasta las rodillas -bueno entremos-

Sin decir más y sin darle oportunidad de opinar a la castaña se metieron al agua hasta que le llegaran a los tobillos, claro que a Sakura le llego más arriba puesto que era más pequeña que él.

-muy bien aquí voy- diviso como un pez estaba nadando hacia ella, metió sus manos al agua con la intención de atraparlo pero se le escapo, ese fue el mismo resultado varias veces hasta que se dio por vencida -Shaoran esto es muy compli... - se quedó callada al instante al ver como el castaño atrapaba los peces con mucha facilidad; ya tenía como 7 peces fuera del rio - pero como es que... Lo haces con tanta facilidad-

el castaño se detuvo en su trabajo para verla de frente y preguntar extrañado- el que... El pescar-

-si... Yo solo se pescar con una red o una caña de pescar pero nunca con las manos-

- es muy sencillo una vez que te acostumbras, mira yo te enseño-

Inesperadamente para la castaña él se puso detrás de ella tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-agáchate-

Lo hizo y se agacho con ella

-solo tienes que esperar el momento indicado, debes acercarte lentamente-

Sakura ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía en ese momento estaba más concentrada en la descargas eléctricas en su interior, podía sentir su aliento golpear su cuello y eso le ponía la piel de gallina y el calor en sus manos la hacía sentir tan segura y protegida, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, fuerte y acelerado y las respiración trabajosa aunque no se notaba, además esa cercanía la hacía sentirse entre las nubes.

Un movimiento rápido del castaño la hizo volver a la realidad, el movía sus manos como si fueran suyas y cuando menos lo pensara tenia a un pez en sus manos.

-vez no fue tan difícil- se separó un poco de ella.

-eso; eso creo- seguía nerviosa además avergonzada porque no le había prestado atención.

-bueno inténtalo de nuevo-

-em... Podrías explicarme de nuevo por favor-

Suspiro- si está bien; tienes que hacer...-

Le seguí explicando con calma paso a paso, ya pasaron varios intentos hasta que por fin pudo atrapar un pez por sus medios.

-lo logre, lo logre- grito saltando de dicha salpicando tanta agua que mojaba al castaño.

-oye, oye cálmate, me alegra que lo consiguieras-

-muchas gracias Shaoran- como acto impulsivo lo abrazo por el cuello.

El por reflejo la tomo de la cintura y alzo para que quedara a su altura.

Al separarse un poco la castaña pudo notar algo que no había visto desde que Shaoran se quitó la camisa y era que tenía un cuerpo bien delineado pero no en exceso, sus brazos podían cagarla sin esfuerzo y lo bronceada tenía la piel también lo apuesto que era.

_-"pero que estoy pensando, quizás me haya ayudado con mi herida, quizás haya sido demasiado amable y muy tierno pero eso no quita que siga siendo un idiota, bruto, cavernícola y maleducado"- _ha lo siento fue un impulso- dijo cuando ya se bajaba.

-si no hay problema- aunque pareciera lo contrario en estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentir el calor de Sakura junto a su cuerpo le pareció algo… indescriptible, por decirlo de algún modo.

-ha Shaoran…-

-si-

-ya puedes soltarme-

El castaño salió de su mundo de insolación para percatarse de que sus manos todavía estaban en su cintura –dis… disculpa-

Bueno creo que ya tenemos lo necesario, ya podemos esperar a Tomoyo y a Meiling no crees-

-si tienes razón-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron con la leña y prendieron una pequeña fogata.

-hunnn todo se ve delicioso- expreso Meiling cuando ya vio que los pescados estaban listos para comerse.

-entonces chicas… que es lo que debemos hacer ahora- pregunto Sakura mientras degustaban de sus alimentos.

-primero hay que ir a un lugar elevado para ver si percibes la presencia de algo- Meiling.

-y después ir allí- Tomoyo

-si no hay más remedio está bien-

Las pláticas entre las chicas se volvió más animada hasta que la comida se les acabo.

-lo dices enserio Sakura-

-si es verdad Kero es un gato muy travieso, una vez entro a la cocina y se comió una golosina que deje en la mesa-

-así-

-si pero lo que no conto es que era solo una goma de mascar que pensaba comerme más tarde y cuando ya me di cuenta el pobre de kero tenía toda la boca pegos tosa por los dientes y por el hocico, el estuve por más de 4 horas bañándolo para quitarle el chicle de su pelo pero fue algo muy gracioso jajajajaja-

-debió ser muy divertido- Tomoyo.

-si sobre todo porque Kero odia bañarse- Sakura se dispuso a comerse el ultimo pescado que le quedaba pero noto como alguien se lo arrebataba de las manos dirigió su vista al único responsable de eso y darse cuenta de que fue Shaoran quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida- oye que haces ese es mi pescado, tu ya te comiste los tuyos, abusador- dijo con enfado mientras trataba de quitárselo.

-solo estoy evitando que la comida se eche a perder si seguías habla y habla como una cotorra el pescado se iba a dañar y sería una lástima que eso pase-

Pero eso no te da ningún derecho de quitármelo, no huyas cobarde- ahora Sakura empezó a corretear a Shaoran exigiéndole que le devolviera el pescado mientras él se lo devoraba-

Esta escena era contemplada por las dos sílfides que no se molestaron en intervenir en la discusión y contemplaban divertidas.

-tú crees que de verdad se lleven bien algún día- dijo Meiling en susurros a lo que Tomoyo le respondió de la misma manera.

-paciencia, Meiling, hay que tener paciencia, tú sabes que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

-si quizás tengas razón pero…-

-hay porque hiciste eso Sakura- escucharon la queja de Shaoran.

-en la persecución Sakura intentaba alcanzar a Shaoran para golpearlo pero en un instante sintió una presencia y eso hizo que se detuviera repentinamente y al estar encadenada al castaño este cayó al suelo con la castaña quien cayó con él, pero ahora ella no le prestaba mucha atención a eso sino a la presencia.

-que te sucede Sakura- volvió a preguntar extrañado.

-por aquí… se siente una presencia-

-una presencia dices-

-si está un poco alejada-

-quizás sea un cuerno- dijo Tomoyo mientras ella y Meiling se reunían con ellos.

-creo que es lo más probable- Sakura

-bien entonces empecemos a dirigirnos hacia allá- Shaoran.

-y mientras tanto sería bueno que tuvieras esto- no se supo dónde ni cuándo, pero Meiling estaba frente suyo con una espada–se nos olvidó dársela anoche es un regalo que les envía Clow-

-muchas gracias Meiling… pero y ustedes- Sakura.

-lo nuestro nunca fueron las peleas, lo único que podemos hacer es darle apoyo y ayudarlos con sus heridas- Tomoyo.

-es lo mejor que lo hagan de ese modo no queremos que nadie salga herido sin necesidad- dijo Shaoran tomando una de las espadas cuya funde era verde y su empuñadura era dorada y en el centro una piedra verde.

-Muy bien Sakura guíanos hacia la presencia- Shaoran.

-si es…- trato de ubicarla –es por aquí- así fue como ella tomo la iniciativa de dar el primer paso y guiarlos a la dirección correcta, metiéndose más en el bosque.

Estuvieron un rata caminado en silencio Shaoran estaba lo más apartado que la cadena le permitía ya que no quería meterse en la conversación de las chicas.

-y dime Sakura- llamo Tomoyo, ella Sakura y Meiling estaban de par en par en su caminata aunque hablaban en susurros para que Shaoran no escuchara –qué opinas de Shaoran he-

-pienso que es horrible- respondió de inmediato la castaña aunque con un leve rojo en las mejillas.

Meiling ya había entendido la indirecta de Tomoyo por lo que decidió ayudarla en el juego

-en serio tu cara no dice lo mismo-

-e…es… eso es porque con solo pensar en su persona me enferma, él es todo un lunático, cretino, maleducado, apestoso, tonto, brutal y…-

-valla para decir que lo destetas hablas mucho de él-

-ha eso es por…- quiso decir pero unos ruidos entre los arbustos la interrumpieron que.. que fue eso- Shaoran se unió con ellas.

-esto no me gusta nada estamos en territorio de los Elfos **(1)-**

-y eso es algo malo- pregunto Sakura y ante su duda Tomoyo se la aclaro-

-no es que sea malo, pero los a los Elfos no les gustan que entren desconocidos a sus territorios

-pero…-

Nuevamente fue interrumpida esta vez al ver que eran rodeados por sujetos con armaduras las cuales también cubrían sus bocas, esta personas eran hombres y mujeres con orejas puntiagudas, los Elfos.

-quienes son ustedes y que quieren de nuestros territorios-

-no se preocupen solo venimos de paso-

-no les creemos-

-de hecho Shaoran- habla Sakura en susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharla –lo que buscamos está aquí, creo que lo mejor será preguntarles si no han visto un cuerno-

-creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos capturar-

-Porque, todo sería más fácil si lo hacemos como Sakura lo dice- Tomoyo, los cuatro estaban teniendo su conversación en susurros.

-pero si nos dejamos llevar llegaremos más pronto al lugar en donde está el cuerno- Shaoran

-pero tan pronto lleguemos a la aldea de los Elfos nos decapitaran- Meiling.

-conozco a los Elfos ellos no nos harán nada sin interrogarnos primero así podríamos explicarles nuestra situación y quizás quieran ayudarnos-

-si quizás tengas razón-

Los 4 sílfides se separaron para verlos a todos de frente y fue Shaoran quien hablo para aclarar las cosas.

-escuchen, nosotros solo estamos aquí en son de paz, por favor entiendan es por una buena razón que estamos aquí, y necesitamos que nos escuchen-

-porque hay que creerte-

-porque es un caso de vida o muerte lo que estamos haciendo de ello dependen muchas cosas, por favor tienen que escucharnos y si no nos creen nos dejaremos encerrar sin resistencia-

Los Elfos se miraron entre si preguntándose con la mirada que hacer, así que el más grande y fuerte de todos, se quitó el tapa bocas dejando ver su cara era de pelo rojo, con ojos del mismo color como el fuego, era un hombre de mayor

-soy fénix el jefe de los Elfos guerreros y son quien tiene el mano, joven hemos decidido escuchar todo lo que tengan que decir pero serán llevados a nuestra aldea como nuestro prisioneros-

-está bien- Shaoran.

-llévenselos- ordeno el capitán Félix e inmediatamente los Elfos amararon las manos de los jóvenes y los hizo caminar.

-tú crees que esto haya sido buena idea Pregunto Sakura.

-confía en mi yo sé cómo tratarlos-

Siguieron caminado por lo que parecían ser horas cuando por fin llegaron a una aldea pequeña donde había sitios de entrenamiento y lugares en donde había pequeños Elfos jugando.

Los guardias se los llevaron a una de las tiendas a su parecer la más grande.

-esperen aquí voy a llamar al sabio- dijo Félix antes de entrar a la tienda-

-¿sabio?-pregunto Sakura.

-si tu no lo sabes pera cada criatura tiene una gran sabio es el más viejo de todos y el que da mejores consejos- explico Shaoran

-ya entiendo-

-segundo después ya salía fénix segundo de un hombre muy viejo de larga barba y cabellera blanca de ojos dorados, tenía un largo bastón en su mano hecho de madera cuya punta era un aro cuyo extremos llevaba una piedra que brillaba como diamante (N/A: pero no lo era) y en ambos extremos llevaba adornos de plumas marrones y negras, acompañado de un joven de la edad de ellos de pelo y ojos azules como el océano.

-sean muy bien venidos a nuestros terrenos, yo soy el sabio Ryc, es el joven aquí, es mi nieto Eriol- luego de esta presentación fue el propio peli azul quien se presentó.

-hola soy Eriol, espero que su estancia en nuestra aldea sea placentera-

-muchos gusto- dijeron los cuatro

-yo soy Sakura-

-y yo Meiling-

-yo Tomoyo-

-soy Shaoran-

-encantados de conocerlos a todos, Sakura- se acercó a la susodicha y le dio un beso en la mano lo que ocasiono que ella se apenara y lo que hizo que una extraña corriente de furia tocara a Shaoran.

-señorita Meiling es un gusto- hizo la misma acción que con la castaña. Pero Meiling se inmuto.

-un gusto conocerla también señorita…- Eriol no podía continuar no parque no recodara su nombre sino que se quedó sin palabras al ver la belleza que estaba al frente, si no fuera por sus alas de libélula la hubiera confundido con la diosa Afrodita**(2) **reencarnada, pero que se disfrazó con una apariencia que le quedaba mejor, bien sabe que la cabellera de Afrodita era corta y dorada, la de ella era larga y un hermoso negro nocturno y tan brillante que se podría confundir con el cielo nocturno con la luna y sus estrella, los ojos de la diosa eran dorados pero los suyo eran tan brillante, tan hermosos, que se podrían confundir con la amatista más valiosa, la piel de la diosa era morena pero la suya era tan blanca como la nieve o como la piel de un conejo de nieve. Si de verdad Afrodita se había disfrazado o había enviado a un ángel se lo agradecería infinitamente. –en… pues-

-Tomoyo, mi nombre es Tomoyo-

-si lo siento señorita, pero es que no estaba pensando en otra cosa lo siento- la beso también pero con ella lo hizo mientras sus ojos seguían en contacto-

Tomoyo se encontraba en una situación similar, el chico era tan apuesto, tan amable que era demasiado guapo y lucia muy fuerte y atlético, sus ojos y su cabello daban la impresión de estar perdida en el más profundo de los océanos más profundo, profundo pero hermoso además era muy caballeroso.

Pareo ambos tuvieron que apartarse de su mundo se insolación ya que ha Eriol todavía le faltaba saludar a un invitado y además tenían mucho público.

-mucho gusto yo soy Eriol- le extendió la manos a Shaoran, quien se la quedo contemplado con seriedad unos segundos.

-Shaoran- estrecharon sus manos aunque él lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, y Eriol prefirió no hacérselo notar.

-muy bien ahora nos dirán que están haciendo aquí- hablo en sabio Ryc.

-nosotros estamos aquí porque estamos buscando la forma de salvar el mundo de las manos de Banshee**- **explico Shaoran.

Ante esta declaración muchos empezaron a reír a excepción de Eriol y su abuelo.

-eso es una tontería se supone que Banshee desapareció hace décadas, ella ahora no pasa de una estúpida leyenda-dijo Félix.

-Me temo que está un poco equivocado señor- defendió Meiling –Banshee está viva en alguna parte y si no hacemos nada pronto todo este mundo se convertirá en nada-

-jajajaja, eso es absurdo y se puede saber cómo lo lograras-

-Banshee tiene ya la máscara del diablo hecha y solo falta los cuerno de la máscara y debemos destruirlos a toda costa-

-Y se puede saber cómo lo harán-

Esta vez fue Tomoyo la que se atrevió a intervenir para darles honores a su amiga –eso ya está arreglado resulta que aquí tenemos a nuestra esperanza la elegida por la sílfides Atenea esta que entre nosotros dispuesta a ayudarnos- ante estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se ruborizara y se apenara bastante, ella no creí que fue para tanto.

-y se puede saber dónde está-

Sakura recibió un empujón por parte de Meiling que se encontraba a su lado, indicando con eso que se presentara, dio un paso adelante y dijo en voz temblorosa.

-soy… soy yo señor Fénix-

-jajajajajaa tu; una niña, por favor hay que ser más realista, como toda un mundo puede depender solo de las acciones de una niña, que puedes hacer tu-

-yo… puedo saber dónde están los cuernos con solo sentir su presencia y además ella lo confeso antes de morir-

-Pruébalo-

-Bueno yo, no sé cómo hacerlo-

-pero yo si se cómo- dijo el sabio, camino unos paso adelante y deteniendo se unos paso más apartados de ellos.

-qué piensa hacer, que planea,¿ acaso los pondrá a luchar?- esa eran las preguntas que rondaban por los alrededores y también por los cuatro sílfides.

-¿Qué crees que valla hacer Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura en susurros

-no lo sé pero sea lo que sea espero que no lo arruines-

-s-si-

El sabio estuvo unos momentos sin moverse como si meritara en algo, entonces golpeo el suelo con su bastón y segundo después la tierra tembló por unos instantes, cuando todo se calmó, un pedazo de tierra se levantó hasta un metro aproximadamente, con la unta recta y en ella reposaba el cuerno que tanto buscaban era tan grande y largo como el de un toro en las puntas y en los extremos estaban pitados de negro mientras que en el centro era blanco.

-mira hay esta, por fin lo encontramos- dijo con emoción Shaoran, corriendo hacia el dispuesto a llevárselo.

-No tan deprisa jovencito- intervino el sabio –esto aún no ha terminado-

-que- quiso formular su pregunta pero no tuvo tiempo de eso al divisar como la misma acción con la tierra hace unos segundos se repetía esta vez salieron tres montes más de piedras de punta plana y en donde reposaba cuerno idénticos al anterior., ante la duda en la mirada no solo en la de él sino también en la de todos el sabio les aclaro.

-entre estos cuernos está el que buscan; si la joven que dice ser la elegía por la sílfide Atenea logra distinguir cuál de estos es el original-

-pero, yo…-

- primero debes pasar esta pueda jovencita, si llegas a fallar en esto tus amigos serán quienes paguen las consecuencias-

Sakura estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer de repente las manos les empezaron a sudarle, como podría comprobar que es alguien a quien todavía no ni ella misma asimilaba quien era, no podría usar su magia, primero porque la cadena en su tobillo no se lo permitía, y segundo ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de utilizarla, que tal si fallaba, que tal si no lo conseguía y por su culpa sus amigos pagarían su impertinencia y descuido, estaba asustada…

-no te preocupes Sakura yo sé que puedes- sintió una mano posada en su hombro y ver que era Tomoyo quien le daba ánimos.

-pero Tomoyo…- fue interrumpida al sentir una mano en su otro hombro, era la de Meiling.

-no te preocupes sabemos que lo conseguirás y no te lo estamos diciendo por que sepamos que eres la elegida por Atenea; sino porque somos tus amigas y sabemos de lo que eres capaz; nosotras siempre te poyaremos no importa lo que decidas, a que es verdad Shaoran-

Sakura poso su vista en el castaño esperando una palabras de aliento para ella, sabía que era lo inicio que necesitaba para darle valor

El castaño estuvo viéndola por unos segundos y después suspirar y cerraba los ojos para decir –yo confió plenamente en ti... Sakura-

Esa simples 6 palabras le dieron el resultado que supuso, le dio el suficiente valor para afrontar con decisión este desafío, así que respirando hondo se ubicó en medio de las cuatros columnas cerraba los ojos y concentrarse en la presencia.

Sabía que estaba en algún lugar en su alrededor… muy cerca, pero también sentía la presencia de las personas alrededor y eso le complicaba las cosas, tenía que encontrase algo diferente a la presencia de los seres vivos y sin movimiento una presencia parecida a la de haces unos horas sintió… por un instante creyó sentirla, pero la perdió, solo se dispersó por unos instantes. Pero su atención se vuelve a concentrar en la presencia y la encontró pero cuál es su sorpresa más grande…

Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos y dirigirle una mirada a todos y decir en vos clara, alta y segura –es cuerno no se encuentra en ninguna de estas columnas- todos hicieron una exclamación.

-estás segura Sakura- pregunto Shaoran preocupado.

-el verdadera cuerno- dirigió su vista al sabio mientras lo señalaba, -esta hay en su cuello-

Nadie podía estar más sorprendido, Eriol se ubicó al lado de su abuelo para preguntar, -es cierto eso abuelo-

-si es muy cierto- el sabio debajo de su camisa saco un collar y de él guindaba en cuerno tan buscado y Sakura podía asegurara que era el original – este cuerno fue encontrado por unos de nuestros hombres poco tiempo después de la pelea contra Banshee, ha pasado generación, en generación de nuestra familia, esto no era más que una reliquia familiar, pero yo estaba seguro que sería de algo importante, y ahora que lo he confirmado, esperaba que fuera mi nieto quien te lo entregara… pero parece que el momento llego mucho antes- se acerca a ella –ahora sílfides guerrera como lo has confirmado depositare todo nuestra confianza en ti- le dejo el cuerno en sus manos y unió sus manos con las de ella –estoy seguro que con tu, gracia y tu valentía lograras mantener la paz en este mundo-

-no… yo no creo- estaba muy apenada por las palabras del sabio, pero no pudo seguir con su escusa porque Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron a interrumpirla.

-felicitaciones Sakura, sabíamos que lo lograrías- Tomoyo.

-si tú eres la número uno- Meiling, momentos después se escuchó la voz bromista de Shaoran que dijo.

-bueno por fin muestras que no eres tan tonta, si lo fueras hubieras caído en una trampa como esa, bueno ahora no eres tonta sino boba- obvio que este comentario enojo bastante a la castaño.

-así, mira quién habla de ser el tonto, tú caíste en ese truco mucho antes que yo y…-

-no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado- el castaño se llevó las manos a los oídos ignorándola totalmente.

-Huuuy porque siempre eres tan idiota, bruto...- siguió insultando la castaña pero el sigua con su frase, sabía que esto la molestaría mucho.

Le escena era vista por los presente que tenían una gota estilo anime sobre la cabeza.

-se ve que se quieren mucho- dijo Eriol, acercándose a Tomoyo y Meiling.

-muy en el fondo… lo hacen- Tomoyo.

-No te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pesca…, seguía con la provocación, hasta que sintió un pellizco en el brazo.- ahu, tonta- dijo enfadado.

-y tu un estúpido, infantil-

-aquí hay alguien mucho más infantil que yo, y lo tengo delante-

-que dijiste-

-ese cuerno será nuestro- se escuchó una voz aguda por todo el lugar y en tan solo unos segundos aparecieron Reitaro y los ciclopes rodeando el campamento.

-Reitaro- Shaoran desenvaino su espada –que haces tú aquí-

-yo solo vine a buscar lo que es de mi señora, así que será mejor que me regresen el cuerno y les prometo que nadie saldrá herido-

-ni de broma, jamás dejaremos que te lo lleves- Sakura

-entonces tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza-

-déjame decirte que ellos no están solos- Eriol intervino en la conversación –nosotros también ayudaremos- el desenvaino su espada al igual que los demás Elfos preparándose para una batalla-

Sin que nadie lo supiere Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo que se acercara a ella y a escondidas de todos le entrego el cuerno.

-pero Sakura-

-por favor cuídalo mucho Tomoyo, no dejes que nadie lo encuentre-

-si está bien-

-valla, yo no quería usar la fuerza pero dada las circunstancias me ver forzado hacerlo-

-deja de hacerte el inocente Reitato te conoce muy bien y sé que de todas maneras nos matarías-

-bueno, ADELANTE- grito y los ciclopes no tardaron en obedecer.

Ya se estaba formando una feroz batalla entre elfos y ciclopes en donde los primeros llevaban ventaja, por ser más fuertes. Aunque la más fuerte se estaba dando entre Reitaro y Shaoran que a pesar que el segundo estaba inmóvil por su cadena, pudo librar una buena batalla

-no le haces nada mal, a pesar de tus condiciones Shaoran- felicito.

-gracias aunque si no fuera por esta cadena acabaría contigo en un santiamén-

Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar tras de Shaoran mientras este la protegía, y en caso de que tuvieran que moverse ella lo seguía.

Reitaro se propuso a atacarlo de frente, pero hizo un moviente inesperado en el cual esquivaba el ataque de Shaoran para después estar detrás suyo dispuesto a proporcionarle un golpe a la castaña, quien lo miraba con mucho miedo. Pero el castaño reacciono a tiempo y se alejó del peli-negro con la castaña en sus brazos.

-eso estuvo cerca, ten encuentra bien Sakura- le pregunto preocupado, aunque eso no se notaba,

La castaña solo mantenía escondida su cara en el pecho del ambarino mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-que tienes- volvió a preguntar-

-tuve… mucho miedo, ya basta de esto por favor-

-Sakura-

-no quiero seguir con esto no soporto las peleas-

-pero esta vez es necesario, tranquila todo estará bien-

-Hay que conmovedora pareja- Reitaro se les acercaba. –Pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo que perder así que será mejor que me den el cuerno pacíficamente o si no quieres que sigan murieran criaturas innecesariamente-

-no le hagas caso Sakura-

-y bien que dices-

-ha pues yo…-

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento despendio por todo el lugar.

-qué es esto-Pregunto Shaoran.

Pero su respuesta llego cuando se les apareció un gran lagarto verde, de ojos y garras rojas.

-es ese dragón verde **(2) **otra vez vino a molestarnos- escucharon decir unos de los Elfos-

-el dragón volaba por todo el lugar descendiendo de vez en cuando para atacar a los que estuvieran a su alcance, pero al parecer su principal objetivo eran Sakura y Shaoran ya que son a ellos a los que esmeraban más en atacar.

Per que le sucede Sakura- porque nos ataca a nosotros-

-no tengo idea-

-bueno Shaoran parase que nuestro encuentro hará una pausa por ahora- Reitaro –todos retirada- los ciclopes no tardaron en obedecer y abandonaron poco a poco el campamento.

-Adiós- el también empezó a correr

-Reitaro eres un grandísimo cobarde vuelve aquí-

-no seas tonto, de ninguna manera aceptare convertirme en la comida de ese dragón, además será mucho más fácil llevarme los cuerno si mueres, nos veremos si es que sobrevives-

-cobarde traidor ya es la segunda vez que lo haces-

Ante esto último dicho por el castaño, Sakura lo vio con extrañeza- _la segunda vez… que quiere decir con eso… acaso… acaso ellos se conocían desde hace tiempo-_

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, al recordar que el dragón estaba por atacarlos nuevamente, pero eta vez con su aliento venenoso, intentaron esquivarlo, pero no contaron con que cuando se proponía a quitarse de su alcance ambos tomaron direcciones opuestas a las de sus compañeros y ya no moverse mas allá del alcance en el que la cadena les permitía estar.

-pero que estás haciendo- pregunto un poco molesto Shaoran mientras trataba de empujar a la castaña de su lado-

-lo mismo te pregunto yo, mejor corramos por aquí- Sakura trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando ya el ataque estaba por alcanzarlos, se formó un campo de fuerza frente suyo bloqueándolo.

Al dar la vuelta vieron a Eriol con la mano alzada a su lado y supieron que él fue el responsable.

-esto no es el momento para que se estén peleando, señorita Sakura- regaño Eriol aunque suavemente.

-si lo siento mucho Eriol-

-Sakura Shaoran están bien chicos- pregunto preocupada Meiling quien volaba hacia ellos en compañía de Tomoyo quien lucía igual de preocupada-

-si estamos bien Meiling gracias-

-pero porque no lo esquivaron- pregunto con reproche.

-porque esta tonta no tiene sentido de la orientación- Shaoran.

-es tonto eres tú que no sabe elegir un camino bueno-

-si me hubieras seguido nos habríamos evitado el sus t de pensar en el que por poco morimos por tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa?-

Escucharon el rugido del dragón que ahora estaba por atacarlos con su cola, que fue vista a tiempo y esquivada pero esto ocasiona que todos se separen, Tomoyo y Meiling en el aire, mientras que Eriol se ubicó en la punta de una roca plana y grande;

-Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, están bien- pregunto Sakura desde donde estaba

-si estamos bien- Sakura -pero ahora que hacemos con eso- refiriéndose al dragón –tu

-no lo sé, rayos si tuviera mi magia podría acabar con él en un instante, pero al parecer solo podremos derrotarlos con las armas-

-pero como lo aremos siesta en el aire-

-tendremos que acercarnos primero, andando Sakura desenvaina tu espada-

-que yo pero...- no pudo terminar al divisar como el dragón volaba hacia ellos, cuando lo espiaron solo trajo como resultado que los separaran de Tomoyo y los demás-

-Tomoyo, Meiling ,Eriol, están bien- pregunto al ver a sus amigo volando a una distancia prudente.

-si nos encontramos bien Sakura- Eriol -tu estas bien Tomoyo- preocupado.

-si estoy bien no te preocupes- le sonrió Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuan noto como el dragón iba a su dirección más exactamente hacia Eriol, quien todavía no se había percatado -Eriol cuidado- lo empujo lejos de su alcance y en menos de un segundo Tomoyo ahora era sostenida entre las garras del dragón quien volaba alejándose del territorio de los Elfos tan rápido como llego.

Todos miraban asombrados esta escena pero principal mente sus amigos que ahora estaban tan asustados como preocupados

-Tomoyo- susurro Eriol –Tomoyo no- intento perseguirlo, pero ya estaban lejos de su alcance solo se podía ver la silueta del Dragón dirigiéndose hacia una montaña rocosa.

-TOMOYO- Sakura intento hacer la misma acción que Eriol pero esta vez fue detenida por Shaoran, volteo a verlo y vio como negaba con la cabeza, ella solo bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al suelo –Tomoyo-

Continuara…

**Querrán matarme, lo sé, y me disculpo por la demora, pero es que he estado tan ocupada y tan entretenida con mis trabajos, que cuando menos lo pensé y ya me di cuenta, ya había pasado más de un mes sin que haya actualizado este fic, pero es que el tiempo vuela cuando menos te das cuenta.**

**Pero afortunadamente me llevo la inspiración así (tueno los dedos) de la nada y como rayo, que cuando la sentí pude terminar este capítulo en un día, sorprendente verdad.**

**También me sorprendió las ideas que me ocurrían mientras escribía, entre mas avanzaba mas ideas se me ocurrían, porque la verdad no creí que este capítulo fuera tan largo, hasta a mi me sorprendió las paginas que ocupe esta vez, quizás no haya sido muy emocionante y me disculpo si no llegue a explicarme bien en la descripción de la pelea pero es que como soy muy nueva en esto no sabría describirlo bien, me siento muy insegura.**

**También se dieron cuenta de que puse algo de TXE les prometo para los amantes de esta pareja que el siguiente tendrá muchos de ellos y claro en los que siguen también y sin saltarme claro los a nuestra pareja protagonistas con sus divertidas peleas. Para los que esperan y aspiran que Meiling tenga pareja no se preocupen se la daré en unos capítulos mas adelante.**

**Le suplico, muchos, muchos, reviews no me importa si son buenos o malos.**

**Elfos: **Los elfos son criaturas de la mitología nórdica y germánica que originalmente fueron considerados una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representados como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos.

**Dragón Verde: **Los dragones de los bosques poseen una inteligencia y tamaño bastante aceptables.  
>Sus escamas en el momento de la eclosión son casi negras, pero luego se vuelven verde esmeralda, por lo que se funden en el bosque. Les encanta jugar a perseguir a su presa, son crueles y buscan siempre la agonía de sus víctimas. Su aliento emana una nube cloro venenoso. Lanza conjuros para respirar agua, provocar enormes crecimientos vegetales y sugestionar a sus víctimas o enemigos. Sus enemigos naturales son los gigantes de las colinas<p>

**Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima, espero nunca decepcionarlos.**


	5. El primer cuerno, un rescate

**Hola amigos, volví con un nuevos capitulo que espero que no los decocciones, y muchas gracias por la paciencia que han tenido mientras esperaban; al finalizar el capítulo les podre explicar las razones de mi tardando por el momento disfrútenlo.**

_Los que está en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**los que está en negritas indican los lugares o cambios de escena.**

lo que está en paréntesis () son las aclaraciones en cada caso

y lo que esta como (N/A:) son mis comentarios.

**Capítulo 5: el primer cuerno y un rescate.**

En el campamento de los elfos, las cosas ya no estaban tan bien luego de lo que paso; muchos ahora estaban preocupados por lo que ahora sucederá con el destino de la joven que fue raptada por el dragón verde. Pero más que nada eran sin duda sus amigos en especial un elfo de pelo azul marino y la sílfides castaña de ojos verdes, que no solo estaban preocupados si no también angustiado ya que creían que todo sucedió por su culpa.

Eriol por no haber podido darse cuenta de las intenciones del dragón a tiempo sino;

ella tuvo que sacrificarse por él.

Sakura por haber sido tan tonta sino se hubiera distraído tanto con las peleas que tuvo con el castaño, le hubiera prevenido a Eriol del dragón y así Tomoyo no hubiera tenido porque sacrificarse de ese modo. Como veía a todos tan callados, mirándose unos a otros como preguntándose que hacer ella había tomado la decisión.

-debemos ir por Tomoyo- dijo levantándose del tronco hueco en donde estaba sentada.

-pero como piensas lograrlo- pregunto el castaño a su lado.

-no lo sé, no tengo idea; pero cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí-

-estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Sakura- hablo esta vez Eriol -no podemos quedarnos aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento Tomoyo corre el peligro de ser comida por ese monstruo-

-hay que tomar las cosas a la ligera en casos como estos muchachos- Shaoran.

-el joven tiene razón Eriol- dijo el anciano acercándose con ellos -no podemos tomar medidas tan extremas sin tomar en cuenta los instrumentos y un plan para el rescate-

-no tenemos tiempo para planear algo abuelo... En este no es el momento de quedarse aquí quietos pensando en algo-

-y te vas a riesgo a que ese dragón te mate sin antes haber pensado en un plan para derrotarlo- el Sabio.

-para salvar a Tomoyo todo vale la pena-

-no te precipites tanto-

-lo mejor sería ir a esa montaña lo más pronto posible- Sakura

-Sakura estas siendo muy impulsiva relájate primero para pensar con la mente fría; tu también te estas precipitando demasiado- Shaoran

-eso es verdad Sakura, no puedes tomar las cosas de ese modo y tomar decisiones en donde puedes arriesgar tu vida a la ligera-Meiling

-si quizás tenga razón... Pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que unas de mis amigas está en problemas-

-no te preocupes- Shaoran -le encontraremos junto con el cuerno-

-¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE A TI TE IMPORTA? Ese estúpido cuerno -reclamo con enfado -te importa más un tonto cuerno cuando por su causa una de nuestras amigas está en problemas... No te importa lo que ese dragón pueda hacerle a Tomoyo-

-si claro que me importa, por eso nos resultara más fácil encontrar a Tomoyo-

-que quieres decir con eso Shaoran- pregunto Meiling

-piénselo Tomoyo tiene uno de los cuernos no es así-

-si así es-

-bien y como Sakura es la única que puede sentir su presencia seria el modo más fácil de encontrar a Tomoyo me entienden-

-a ya veo- expreso feliz Eriol -si encontramos al cuerno también a Tomoyo... Quiero decir a la señorita Tomoyo-

-Si lo que ustedes quieren es ir a la guarida de ese Dragón verde tienen que ir al volcán... Esta solo a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí y su cueva se encuentra en una casi en la punta del cono-

-si eso es verdad abuelo, si vamos con cuidado y sin que note nuestra presencia podremos atacarlo por sorpresa- Eriol

-eso ya no es problema-Shaoran -una vez que encontremos ese volcán estaremos cerca de ese cuerno y nos encargaremos de hacer el resto del trabajo-

-seria de un gran agradecimiento que nos ayuden a eliminar a ese dragón de una vez por todos- Fénix - así nuestro pueblo volverá a estar en paz y en gratitud con las sílfides-

-no se preocupe señor haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- sonrió Sakura.

-con gusto les permitiré que vallan con ustedes mis mejores soldados-

Ofreció Fénix pero Sakura dijo unas palabras que deje asombrados a todos.

-no eso no es lo más recomendable-

-pero...-

-entre más seamos, ese dragón se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia por lo que en mi opinión seria que entre menos seamos mejor, somos sílfides guerreros sabremos cumplir con nuestro trabajo-

-si en eso ella tiene razón- apoyo Shaoran.

-muy bien-ahora con entusiasmo, apuntando el volcán a distancia -ahora vamos hacia el volcán para recatar a Tomoyo-

-_nunca creí que fuera tan entusiasta_- pensó Shaoran -si adelante es hora de divertirnos-dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que ella le transmitía.

-yo iré con ustedes-intervino Eriol -me siento responsable por lo que paso y me gustaría a ayudar a rescatar a Tomoyo-

-claro que si Eriol-Shaoran-sabemos cómo te sientes-

-yo también iré- Meiling.

-pero Meiling eso es muy peligroso para ti...-la peli-negra la interrumpió.

-sé que no soy un guerrero y tampoco soy tan fuerte; pero por lo menos puedo ayudarlos en caso que halla algún herido y ayudar a salvar a Tomoyo-

-pero Meiling...-

-por favor Sakura, Tomoyo también es mi amiga-

Suspiro-está bien Meiling tienes razón, pero no te expongas tanto al peligro de acuerdo-

-si lo prometo-

-muy bien-Shaoran -vámonos-

-siiiii- apoyo Sakura.

-esperen- Fénix.

-que sucede señor-

-no pueden irse sin las armas adecuadas- El general Fénix hizo acercarse un grupo de elfos con armas entre sus manos -esto es solo un apoyo- tomos una espada para entregársela a Sakura -espero que sepas manejarla-

-lo intentare- respondió.

Ahora tomo un pequeño cuchillo entregándoselo a Meiling -úsalo en defensa propia solo espero que nunca llegues a necesitarlo-

-muchas gracias-

-y en cuanto a ti- refiriéndose a Shaoran -esta esto- tomo un escudo grande cuyo centro estaba grabado unas espadas entrecruzadas- he notado que tu agilidad con las espada es muy buena pero tu defensa no lo es tanto... Pero esto te facilitara eso-

-muchas Gracias-

-esto es para que siempre cuides a los que quieres- al decir esto dirigió su vista hacia Sakura; quien estaba muy confundida por esa mirada; pero Shaoran si lo entendió así que hablo nervioso.

-no, no se preocupe, yo soy un guerrero y mi deber es siempre cuidar de mi semejantes... Por eso voy a ayudar a Tomoyo-

-si así se habla Shaoran- dijo la castaña ignorando el doble sentido de las palabras de Fénix. -y partir de este momento prometo ayudar a todas las criaturas inofensivas; de aquellos que necesiten mi ayuda, tal como le hubiera gustado a Atenea-

-estoy seguro de que lo lograras- dijo esta vez el sabio -tu como poseedora de su legado destruirás el mal y mantendrán la paz en este mundo-

-muy bien ahora si es ahora de irnos- Eriol.

-bueno nos vemos más tarde- Meiling.

-adiós y buena suerte- Sabio.

-Gracias- se despidieron los muchacho al saldo la mano en señal de despedida mientras se alejaban y los demás se despedían de la misma manera.

Unos minutos de haberse alejado del campamento, Sakura pudo notar como la mirada de Eriol trasmitía mucho miedo y preocupación por su amiga, le hablo para animarlo.

-ella estará bien Eriol- el nombrado dirigió su mirada de duda hacia ella -llevo poco tiempo de conocer a Tomoyo; pero te puedo asegurar que ella es muy valiente y aunque lo suyo no sean las peleas; ella sabrá cuidarse te lo aseguró-

le dio una débil sonrisa -gracias señorita Sakura, de verdad que le agradezco los ánimos que me da-

-no hay de que, además dejemos las formalidades, puedes llamarme Sakura, el querer salvar a unos de mis amigos te convierte también en nuestro amigo-

-muchas gracias... Sakura- los dos sonrieron mutuamente.

-ya basta los dos- intervino Shaoran interviniéndose entre ellos -en estos momentos no estamos para que te ustedes estén con esas miradas tan cursi; y tu- tomo el brazo de la castaña- bienes conmigo estamos encadenados y no podemos estar tan separados por que sería incomodo caminar-

luego de decir esto el castaño acelero el paso alejándose del peli-zafiro.

Cuando ya los castaños estaban a unos metros de Eriol y Meiling; estos ahora caminaban al lado del otro a espaldas de los castaños; los dos se guiñaron un ojo en señal de complicidad y la pelinegra le hacia la señal de perfecto con la mano (N/A: la señal con la mano en donde se junta el índice y el pulgar dejando los tres dedos extendidos).

-que se supone que estabas haciendo con se tipo- dijo el castaño serio.

-nada... Solo estábamos hablando; él se veía muy preocupado por Tomoyo y yo solo estaba dándole ánimos de que la encontraremos-

-si claro dándole palabras de ánimos- bufo- más bien parecía que le estabas coqueteando-

-YO- exclamo sorprendida -como te atreves a decir eso, yo solo estaba tratando de ser su amiga, al fin y al cabo él nos ayudara a rescatar a Tomoyo-

-pues por la forma en que lo veías estaba tratándolo con otras intenciones-

-pero...huuuuyyyy no sé qué hago tratando de explicarte las intenciones de amistad que tengo con los demás; después de todo no eres nadie para tener que hacerlo-

-así tú crees-

-si-dijo con seguridad.

-pues me pregunto entonces que será lo que me encadena a cierta niña tonta y enana que no quiero entrar en detalles de quienes pero también esta encadenada a mí por una maldita cadena encantada; así ya me acorde la otra cosa que me mantiene encadenada a ella... El matrimonio-

-pues yo no sé a quién estas encadenado matrimonio- se hizo la desentendida- pero te aseguro que a mí me gustaría saber cómo me libero de cierta cadena que me ata a cierto imbécil, tonto, maleducado, invencible, grosero y cabeza dura-

-así pues yo no estoy coqueteando con el primero que se me aparece-

-sabes yo no entiendo que te está pasando, a mí me pareció que te agradaba Eriol-

-pues creíste mal-

-pero quien te entiende, ahora no sé qué vicho te pico para que me hables así-

-sabes que olvidado- -_ni siquiera sé lo que me paso solo te vi con él y me puse furioso... Que me está pasando- _pensó

-si debería porque ya no aguanto esto y déjame en paz-

-te seguiré molestando las veces que quiera-

-yo no te dejare hacerlo- le saco la lengua, para luego los dos se ignoraron dirigiendo su vista en direcciones opuestas, mientras se cruzaban de brazos

-idiota-murmuro la castaña

-fea-murmuro también el castaño.

Unos pasos más atrás estaban Meiling y Eriol que miraban todo para después bajar al mismo tiempo la mirada con resignación y pensar a la vez -tan bien que íbamos-

Su camino continuaba hacia el volcán fue tranquilo aunque los dos castaños no se daban unos que otros empujones con los hombros y murmurando uno que otro insulto por ambos.

Hasta que llegaron a su objetivo, los cuatro se detuvieron a raíces de la montaña del volcán; contemplando desde la cima hasta la donde estaban.

-valla es más grande de lo que parece a distancia- Meiling.

-era de esperarse de una montaña- Shaoran.

-puedo sentirlo- Sakura -el cuerno está cerca y de seguro Tomoyo lo tendrá-

-bien es el momento para de atacar-Eriol

-pero por donde hay que entrar-

-creo que hay que entrar por halla-dijo el castaño señalando una cueva ubicada casi en la punta del volcán.

-la presencia se siente mas fuerte por ese lugar, así que debe ser hay- apoyo la castaña.

-pues bien que es lo que estamos esperando andando-dijo Meiling quien voló hasta la cueva -vengan que están esperando-

-como si fuera una cosa fácil, pero que podemos hacer subamos- Eriol

-si-

Sin embargo eso no era algo tan sencillo.

-vamos quieren ir mas rápido hasta una tortuga se mueve más rápido-

-ha, ha, ha mira Meiling ha, ha, ha esto no es tan sencillo ha, ha- se quejó el castaño, cuando ya habían llegado.

-para ti ha, ha es fácil decirlo ha, ha, ha tú has subido aquí volando, ha, ha, ha pero nosotros no podemos- dijo la castaña.

-bueno si tienen razón-

-bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos- Eriol.

Entraron en la cueva cerca de su objetivo; guiados por la castaña oji-verde quien seguía la presencia del cuerno.

en su recorrido notaron como el camino se acaba, dejando ver un claro al final del túnel, al asomarse se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una cueva dentro del volcán, pero al fijar su mirada hacia abajo, divisaron lo que estaban buscando el dragón estaba a solo unos metros más abajo, durmiendo profundamente.

-hay esta- hablo Meiling, pero fue callada por los chitos y las señas que le hacen sus amigos para que bajara la voz -lo siento-

-si ese dragón llega a despertarse estamos perdidos así que vallamos con cuidado-Eriol.

-si está bien -Sakura -Meiling creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí-

-pero yo también quiero ayudar-

-no podrás hacer nada lo mejor sería que te quedes aquí y en caso de que alguien este herido puedes curarlo-Shaoran.

-si tienen razón está bien... Me quedare vigilando-

Luego de tomar esta decisión los guerreros fueron bajando al precipicio poco a poco; una vez abajo caminaron despacio y si hacer el menor ruido.

-valla este lugar es horrible- comento las castaña al divisar por los alrededores como había una gran cantidad de esqueletos por todos lados.

-no hay tiempo de escuchar tus escusas tenemos que encontrar a Tomoyo primero- Shaoran.

-sí, pobre espero que este bien-

-Tomoyo- murmuro Eriol, ahora asustado, estaba tan cerca de ella, solo esperaba encontrarla ilesa, si ese reptil se ha atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima se las pagaría muy caras.

-Sakura, Shaoran... Eriol-

escucharon murmuras a unos metros de ellos, pero lo reconocieron como la voz de Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo donde estas- Eriol.

-por aquí- se dirigieron a donde provenía las vos cuando por fin la encontraron. Encontraron a Tomoyo dentro de una jaula de madera.-que alegría volver a verlos- dijo aliviada.

-Tomoyo- Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar fue directo hasta la puerta cortando la cerradura de un solo golpe con su espada y lo primero que hizo cuando Tomoyo salió la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?; ese monstruo no te hizo nada ¿Verdad?; no ha tratado de hacerte algo tampoco-

-sí, si estoy bien, el dragón tenía pensado comerme pero antes pude hacer una hechizo de sueño profundo en el-

-gracias a dios, nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera y más si fue por mi culpa-

-no, no fue tu culpa... -antes de terminar su frase Eriol nuevamente lo abrazo, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas causando un gesto de dolor por parte de Tomoyo.

-te encuentras bien-

-si eso creo-

Eriol pudo notar una herida en su brazo, no muy grande pero sangraba mucho

-estas herida-

-si pero no es nada grabe, he gastado casi todos mis poderes para dormir al dragón, pero no te preocupes cuando me recupere poder hacer un conjuro de sanación-

-pero de todas maneras eso se puede infectar- tomo un trozo de tela de su ropa y se lo envolvió en el brazo usándolo como vendaje.

-Tomoyo que alivio que estés bien- se escuchó la voz de Sakura quien se acercaba a ellos junto claro con el castaño, al estar ya junto a ella la brazo, pero no muy fuerte para no lastimar más su brazo.

-perdóname, si no me hubiera descuidado tu estarías a salvo-

-no te preocupes Sakura, a mi también me alegra verte a salvo-

-me da gusto de verte a salvo Tomoyo- Shaoran.

-a mi también me da gusto volver a verte Shaoran-

-este vendaje será suficiente para detener la sangre mientras te llevamos con Meiling para que te cure-

-¿Meiling vino con ustedes?-

-sí, ella también ha estado muy preocupada por ti- Sakura.

-gracias, por cierto Sakura- con el brazo que no estaba vendado busco saco el cuerno entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a la castaña -esto es tuyo, lo he cuidado muy bien para que no le pasara nada-

Sakura sonrió-muchas gracias Tomoyo pero no tenías que arriesgarte tanto por él, no tiene mucha importancia-tomo el cuerno- a partir de ahora solo yo tendré los cuernos con migo, así mis amigos no correrán riesgos-

-muy bien ya basta de charlas, lo primero será salir de aquí antes de que el dragón despierte; no sabemos cuándo tiempo más estará el hechizo-

-si tienes razón, hay que irnos ya- Eriol.

-HHHHHAAAAAA- se escuchó un grito agudo por todo el lugar que provenía de la salida para darse cuenta de que... Reitaro tenía a Meiling amenazando con cortarle el cuello con su espada.

-que tal- dijo con cinismo -creyeron que me acobardaría por un reptil inútil-

-Maldito Reitaro- dijo el castaño con furia-

-déjala ir Reitaro- dijo Sakura con autoridad.

-ja, crees que hare caso a lo que dice un ser tan insignificante como tú-

-por favor no le hagas daño-Sakura.

-podría hacerlo; claro si tu estas dispuesta a hacer un cambio-

-no haremos negocios con un canaña como tú- Shaoran

-en serio- hizo más presión en el cuello de Meiling con sus espada -sería muy lamentable que su amiga muriera no crees-

-maldito-

-no por favor- hablo con terror Tomoyo - te daremos lo que quieras pero déjala ir-

-quiero que me den el cuerno, y yo dejare a su amiga libre-

-no Sakura no lo hagas- Shaoran trato de hacer que rechazara esa oferta pero podía ver la dedican en sus ojos.

-está bien, lo hare; aquí lo tienes-

-no, no Sakura no lo hagas - Shaoran hablo con autoridad, tomándola con fuerza del brazo

-déjame, no ves que Meiling está en peligro-

-estábamos en una misión depende de lo que hagamos para que nuestro bosque este a salvo, no importa los sacrificios que puedan hacerse-

-eres un insensible y egoísta, no te importa el bienestar de tu amigos y aliados-

-tienes que entender que el deber de un guerrero es hacer y aceptar sacrificios-

-pues en ese caso prefiero no serlo, no quiero ser un ser tan vacío-

-Sakura...-

-Sakura nada, estoy segura que si Atenea estuviera aquí haría lo mismo- se dio la vuelta acercándose a la entrada.

-Sakura- murmuro Tomoyo conmovida.

Shaoran sabía que ella tenía razón, quizás sea muy egoísta dejar que Meiling sea sacrificado, pero si al algo que aprendió en todo este tiempo que vivo solo, es que hay que hacerse sacrificios para mantener la paz en el bosque -no lo hagas-

pero ella no hizo caso solo tomo el cuerno entre sus manos y lo arrojo tan fuerte como pudo que ágilmente Reitaro atrapo sonriendo satisfecha y sínicamente.

-muchas gracias, me dé gusto saber que eres muy lista; suéltala- le ordeno al ciclope que sostenía a Meiling

Este la dejo caer al precipicio pero en medio de la caída la oji-Ruby levito hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

-está bien Meiling-pregunto preocupada la castaña una vez que estuvieron con ella.

-sí, no se preocupen estoy bien, no me hicieron nada-

-qué alivio- Tomoyo.

-muchas gracias Sakura-

-fue un placer para eso están las amigas- expreso con una sonrisa que fue respondida por la Oji-Ruby.

-y sabes que tenías algo de razón- hablo de nuevo Reitaro -Atenea pudo haber salido de un lio como este con mucha facilidad, pero no de un escluinca cualquiera, que no le sabe pelear y dice ser un guerrero; pero me gustaría saber qué haces en circunstancias como esta-

-de que hable- Eriol.

-hazlo ahora- ordeno al ciclope en cual este obedeció y golpe el muro de la cueva varias veces provocando que la cueva temblara e inmediatamente provocando un temblor que provoco un derrumbe de rocas.

-tengan cuidado- Shaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos apartándose de la zona del derrumbe, mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling, esta última tomo a Eriol de la mano para llevárselo con ella en el vuelo que prendieron para salvarse.

-eres un maldito Tramposo Reitaro-grito Shaoran con mucho rencor.

-me dijiste que te harías si te daba el cuerno- dijo la castaña con reproche.

-es cierto, pero en ninguna parte he dicho que los dejare salir de aquí-

-canaña-

-si lo soy, adiós y buena suerte- se dio la vuelta junto con su secuas y salir corriendo cuando el derrumbes de rocas termino y todas ellas taparon la entrada.

-que haremos ahora- se preguntó la castaña.

-no lo sé- Shaoran la dejo en el suelo -pero te aseguró que juntos encontraremos la salida-

-discúlpame- baja la mirada -no debí confiarme de él pero jamás creí que nos hiciera algo así-

Shaoran debía confesar que por primera vez se sintió algo conmovido por ella, además que no le gustaba verla así de desanimada. No supo si fue reflejo u su subconsciente pero llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Sakura y acariciársela dulcemente-

-no te preocupes, hiciste lo que creías correcto, no tienes la culpa de que el haya sido el tramposo-

-heeee chicos- hablo Eriol con voz temblorosa.

-que sucede-

-creo que a eso se refería Reitaro cuando no deseo buena suerte para salir- señalo hacia abajo.

Todos quedaron sin aliento por lo que vieron, fueron tantas cosas y sustos que tuvieron que pasar por parte de Reitaro que se olvidaron por completo del sector habitante de la cueva y de paso en donde se encontraban era su casa.

El dragón empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta abrirlos por completo, levantar su cabeza y confirmar su despertar con el gran rugido de furia que soltó.

El dragón ya ha despertado... Ahora sin salida no saben qué hacer...

**Hola a todos cuanto tiempo, aunque ya lo dijes antes no estaba de mas decirlo otraves ¿verda?; bueno como pudieron notar este capitulo me quedo muy corto pero es que no queria alargarme mucho esta ves y dejarlos con la insertidumbre de lo que pasara ahora me paricios divertido (risas) pero esta ves les prometo no tardar en publicar el siguiente capitulo, quisas en unos 15 dias lo publique junto un nuevo capitulo de mi otros fic.**

**¿Porque voy ha dejar pasar tanto tiempo en publicar el nuevo capitulo? Seguros se preguntaran eso cuando despues de haberlos hecho esperar por tamto tiempo ya deberi publicar ya como minimo 3 capitulos esta semana ;); pues yo solo queria ver si me llegaban mas reviews y mis fic se isieran mas populares.**

**Ademas de que el suguiente capitulo lo tengo a medias, pero esta casi listo.**

**Y por si fuera poco estoy castigada :(, me quitaro el internet y este capitulo lo publique a escondidas de mi mama... Si ella si da cuenta de que me conecto en internet en las tarde que ella no esta me mata (en sentido figurado claro) Pero si estaria en problemas si me descubre.**

**muchas gracias por su pasiencia y por querer seguir mi fic hasta el final y les prometo dar todo de mi para no decepcionarlos.**

**muchas gracias ha:**

**Sari-Natsuk****i****: **tu amiga perdoname que no haya podido dejarte reviews en tus otros fic que se que tambien has avansando bastante y creeme que ya estoy ansiosa de lerlos me muero de la emocion porque seguro que todas estan muy emocionante te prometo que te dejare un reviews por cada capitulo que me he perddido cada vez que pueda.

**chiwanko****:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mis fic y que los sigas y lamento decepcionarte porque todavia no habra beso entra SXS pero si habra mucho de TXE (aunque te confieso que ellos como pareja no me agradan mucho pero le estoy dando al publico lo que le gusta)

**anaiza18****: **a ti tambien muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y por tus Reviews y me alegra mucho que sigas mi fic espero seguir contanto con tu apoyo hasta el final y quiero que sepas que si algun dia te animas a plublicar un fic vas a contar tambien con mi apoyo.

**Maru-chan1296****:** en cuanto a ti me alegro que hayas dejados un reviews en mis fic me alegra que ta hayan gustodo porque los tuyos me percieron muy buenos.

ustedes son las uncas con las que mantengo en contacto por medio de reviws y no saben lo contenta que estoy con que alguien le pareca muy buenas mis fic me hace sentir muy bien y que por lo menos no soy un fracaso como escritora como crei ya que ha nadie mas les gusta leer lo mismo que yo.

bueno para no alargarme demasiodo me despido y les seguire dejando mis comomentarios en cada capitulo.

muchos reviews por favor.

13


	6. un rescate parte II

**El primer cuerno y un rescate parte II**

El dragón ya había despertado, gracias al estruendo que formo por el derrumbe de rocas, ahora se levantaba en sus cuatro patas rugiendo furioso por haberlo despertado.

-esto es terrible- Meiling.

-si jamás creí que mi conjuro se rompiera tan pronto- Tomoyo.

-no hay opción tendremos que encargarnos de el- dijo Eriol sacando una gran hacha que reposaba de su espalda.

-no creo que unas simples armas como las nuestras puedan con el- Shaoran.

-pero entonces como- Sakura.

El castaño iba a responder pero divisaron el ataque de aliento venenoso del dragón hacia ellos que como pudieron esquivaron.

-no puede ser, ya no descubrió-

-no tenemos tantas armas para enfrentarlo que hacemos ahora-

El castaño se quedó reflexionando un momento -para después hablar en voz firme.

-Tomoyo, Meiling-las dos sílfides se alertaron al escucharlo -busquen un lugar donde estén a salvo; manténganse al margen de todo esto-

-pero nosotras...- se iba a quejar Meiling, pero Shaoran no la dejo.

-este no es el momento de que se arriesguen, ustedes no son guerreras y solo complicarían las cosas-

-él tiene razón Meiling háganle caso y cuida de Tomoyo por favor- Sakura.

La oji-rubi no estaba muy convencida, pero la mano que sintió en el hombro por parte de Tomoyo al parecer termino de convencerla.

-está bien, de cuerdo nos vamos-

-cuídense mucho- Tomoyo.

Las dos sílfides curativas prendieron vuelo a unas de las tantas cuevas que había en los muros, mientras ellos se escondían en una piedra gigante para ingeniar un plan.

-muy bien ahora tenemos que encargarnos de el- Shaoran.

-pero como lo haremos- Sakura.

-es muy fácil, nosotros seremos un cebo para distraerlo mientras Eriol lo ataca por detrás y le corta la cabeza-

-me parece buena idea- opino Eriol.

-muy bien busca un lugar donde esconderte-

-de acuerdo- dicho esto trepo entre las rocas hasta alcanzar una de las cuevas y esconderse en ella.

-no crees que estamos arriesgándonos mucho-Sakura

-deja de quejarte si fueras un guerrero de verdad entenderías que esto lo pone más interesante-

-pero tampoco es que arriesgues tu vida como si no valiera nada-

-lo hago para proteger a mis amigos y seres queridos, salvar a los pocos que confían en mí; algún día lo entenderás y cuando eso suceda te habrás convertido en una guerrero de verdad-

-Shaoran- en una movimiento inesperado para el castaño, Sakura tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y ponerlas a la altura de su cara, mirándolo intensamente y con decisión-

-yo también quiero salvar a mis amigos; a pesar de que todavía no me acostumbro a esto- soltó un profundo respiro -voy hacerlo... Voy a convertirme en la sílfides Guerrero más poderosa de todas y mantener a este mundo en paz tal como a Atenea le hubiera encantado que hiciera, quiero enmendar mi erro por mi culpa es que estamos aquí-

-Sakura- la miro intensamente, no espera que a pesar de que aparentaba ser una mujer miedosa he insegura, en momentos de pelea sea ahora una mujer fuerte y decidida, al parecer los poderes de la sílfide guerrera escondidos en ella poco a poco estaban despertando.

Los parecían perderse en la mirada de otro, ambos con admiración y asombro vendo algo diferente en sus ojos que no sabían que era pero era hermoso; pero repentinamente los dos despertaron de su mundo se ensoñación para ahora dirigir sus mirada en direcciones opuestas con las mejilla sonrojadas.

-pero- dijo Sakura -eso no quiere decir que me valla a quedar a aquí y mucho menos aceptar un matrimonio contigo-

-tampoco es que yo lo esperara de ti… muy bien andando-

-si-

Sin decir más Shaoran fue el primero en salir de su escondite, tomo una piedra y se la aventó hacia la cabeza del Dragón ya mando su atención.

-rápido corre-

Pero en ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cadena estaba muy enredada entre sus pies.

-es... Espera Shaoran no...- trata de advertirle pero ya era tarde el castaño ya se había levantado pero tal como predijo la castaña los pies de Shaoran se enredaron con la cadena y tropezó para después caer y obviamente llevándose a la castaña con el rodando por el suelo.

-hay- se quejó la castaña cuando llegaron al suelo -te iba a decir... Que la cadena se había enredado en tus pies-

-gracias por el aviso retrasado-dijo recuperándose de la caída- que idiota eres -

-no seas grosero y deja de insultar-

-no insulto solo digo la verdad-

-como dijiste-

Su discusión fue interrumpida por el rugido del dragón que se estaba acercando a ellos-

-date prisa corre- Shaoran

Los dos trataron de huir pero olvidaron que seguían enredados por la cadena entre sus pies y al intentar caminar, tropezaron y rodaron por el suelo de nuevo.

-maldición- maldijo el castaño tratando de desenredarse, el dragón estaba por alcanzarlos -si pudiéramos volar huir de él sería pan comido-

-Shaoran creo que lo mejor será que correr-

-cómo vamos hacerlo en este estado-

-habrá que coordinarlos-

-como-

-pie derecho, pie izquierdo- diviso que el dragón estaba ya a poco por alcanzarlos y dijo con desesperación- vamos rápido-

-sí, sí, si está bien- dijo también desesperado.

-izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha- decían los dos a la vez que sus pasos eran también coordinados sin tener el peligro de enredarse, perseguidos por el Dragón que trataba de atacarlos con su aliento pero que era ágilmente esquivado por ellos.

Cuando el castaño considero que ya lo distrajo lo suficiente para cansarlo por lo que tomo la castaña de la cintura y apartándose de su alcance y gritar.

-es ahora o nunca Eriol-

Sin esperar a decir más el elfo oji-azul salió de su escondite para saltar desde allí y aterrizar en la base del cuello del dragón verde y clavarle su hacha. El dragón soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para derribarlo solo estaba sacudiéndose para derivar al elfo que se sostenía aun de su espalda pero no duro mucho y cayo dolorosamente en el suelo cerca de donde estaban los castaños.

-Eriol estas bien- Shaoran.

-si estoy bien-

-no es cierto estas sangrando- dijo Sakura al ver un hilo de sangre que salió de su frente.

-no es grave estoy bien-

-tal como supuse las armas ordinarias no servirían con el-

-solo con magia podremos derrotarlo-

-pero nadie aquí puede usar magia-

-hay que pensar en un mejor método entonces- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-pero tú ya no Eriol estas herido- Sakura.

-tú crees que a mí me importa esto, ese dragón ha estado molestando a mi tribu desde hace años, muchos de los míos han sido su comida pero ya es hora de terminar con el de una vez por todas-

-lo haremos tranquilízate- Shaoran - cuidado - advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de que el dragón de nuevo les lanzaba su aliento pero el castaño puso su escudo como protección -¿están bien?-

-sí, gracias Shaoran- Sakura -creo que lo mejor será que estés al margen de esto Eriol-

-Pero-

-hazle caso, no vas a hacer nada en ese estado, lo único que lograras es que te maten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Está bien- mucha suerte cuídense mucho- de nuevo Eriol escalo el muro hasta estar lejos del alcance del dragón.

-cómo hacemos ahora- Sakura.

-lo mejor será distraerlo y atacarlo hasta cansarlo, sus patas son muy cortas y sería muy difícil que logre lastimarnos, vamos a intentarlo-

-s...si- tartamudeo asustada.

-tranquila todo estará bien te prometo que te ayudare en lo que pueda- por primera vez le brindo una sonrisa sincera y hermosa que Sakura se quedó contemplándola encantada.

-muchas gracias- también le sonrió.

-muy bien adelante-

-si- dijo ahora segura.

Como la cadena se desenredo hace poco ahora podían correr con más libertad; se pusieron entre sus patas y clavaron sus espadas en ellas, el dragón intentaba aplastarlos pero le era muy difícil considerando su tamaño y por lo lento que era y eso lo tomaron como ventaja.

Después de un rato seguían con el mismo modo, pero el dragón ya se estaba hartando de ellos y no pudiéndolo soportarlo más, levanto el vuelo, afortunadamente para él la cueva era muy amplia como para que volara con libertad.

-creo que ahora si estamos en problemas-Shaoran.

-sí, eso parece- apoyo Sakura.

El dragón se volvo dando círculos por la cueva y debes en cuando descendía al suelo para intentar atraparlos con sus garras pero ellos hábilmente esquivaban aprovechándose su pequeño tamaño en comparación a él.

-a un lado- el castaño noto como esta vez el dragón estuvo a punto de atrapar a la castaña pero él fue más rápido y se apartó con la castaña en sus brazos rodando por el suelo-

-estas bien- Shaoran.

-si muchas gracias-

El dragón ya harto de todo creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento con sus alas que les ocasiono unas cortadas por la fuerza y después los hizo estrellar contra la pared.

-hau eso dolió- Shaoran

-creo que un otro golpe como ese y ya no la contamos -Sakura.

El dragón volvió a repetir el ataque. Cuando lo notaron no había nada que hacer sus armas eran inútiles, el castaño no lo pensó solo abrazo a la castaña protectoramente mientras ambos cerraban los ojos esperando el ataque.

Pero extremadamente este nunca llego

Los dos abrieron los ojos lentamente y luego abrirlos en totalidad por lo asombrados que estaban al ver lo ocurrido.

La ráfaga que una vez los ataco ahora solo los rodeaba girando formando un circulo en su alrededor.

Vieron como el dragón quería darles un ataque directo pero la ráfaga no lo dejaba avanzar, la ráfaga los estaban protegiendo.

-qué significa esto- Sakura.

-no tengo idea-

-ustedes no pueden darse por vencidos tan fácilmente y menos cuando no han completado su misión- se escuchó una voz de mujer en todo el lugar.

-quien esta hay, quien eres- Shaoran.

Su pregunta se respondida al instante cuando el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a emitir un resplandor blanco y este se separó de ella formando una gran esfera brillante que descendió hacia el aire unos metros encima de ellos.

-que me sucedió- pregunto la castaña extrañada con lo que le ocurrió.

-no tengo ni la menor idea-

-no pueden darse por vencidos- dijo la misma voz preveniente de la esfera brillante-

-pero quien habla- Sakura.

-estoy aquí-

La esfera descendió nuevamente al suelo ubicándose frente a ellos cuando toco suelo esta se formaba una pequeña silueta de mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro suelto, una tiara de oro blanco en su frente y vestía con una túnica griega blanca

-¿quién eres? Y ¿Que hace aquí?

-soy la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, la que ha estado contigo desde siempre pequeña sílfide guerrera-

Los castaños estaban muy asombrados con eso no les tomo mucho tiempo adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Atenea- dijo Sakura asombrada -¿eres Atenea?-

La mujer asintió.

-no puedo creerlo-

-esto es increíble, jamás creí que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla mi señora- dijo esta ves Shaoran.

-creo que este no es el momento que para que estén distrayendo, deben acabar con esto pronto y terminar con su misión-

-pero como hacemos no tenemos las armas necesarias para detenerlo, estamos indefensos-

-con esto- extendió las manos juntas con las palmas separadas al separar las manos en ambas tenían un cristal en forma de una lagrima transparente, del tamaño del dedo medio.

-por favor acentúelos, con esto podrán tener el poder para salvarse ustedes y a sus amigos-

Los castaños tomaron los cristales notando también que tenían una cadenita sencilla de oro pero no notaron nada en especial; solo se veía como un cristal cualquiera-

-que se supone que tenemos que hacer con eso diosa- pregunto Sakura.

-esta es la herramienta que deberá usar como contenedor para los elementos del arco iris-

-¿los elementos del arco iris? - esta vez pregunto Shaoran.

-se los explicare brevemente ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, el arco iris tiene elementos que mantienen el equilibrio en la naturaleza y demás seres, se dice que entre más brilla el arco iris mayor es la tranquilidad y la paz que se respira en donde aparezca, sus elementos principales son el agua, tierra, fuego, aire y otros elementos; hay un elemento o cualidad para cada color y cada uno tiene grandes poderes-

-Fantástico, pero como las encontramos- Sakura.

-cada elemento tiene un guardián que la cuida y si ustedes pasan sus pruebas podrán darles la mariposa de su elemento después que la obtengan el cristal se tornara de ese color y podrán usar la magia y habilidad de esos elementos-

-magnifico es genial pero donde comenzamos a buscar además de que nos servirán esto ahora si primero tenemos que librarnos de ese dragón-

-eso es algo que se puede arreglar por ahora- hablo la diosa con calma -en este momento han invocado al elemento aire el guardián de la mariposa amarilla y que representa el aire-

-que- preguntaron los castaños

La ráfaga de viento se detuvo y ellos miraban los alrededores extrañados, pero notaron después que la ventisca formaba la imagen de una mujer joven atreves del viento su cuerpo parecía estar echo de aire, era una mujer hermosa-

-quien, quien es usted-Sakura.

-soy el elemental de aire **(1)**, la guardiana de la mariposa amarilla, ustedes debieron pasar por una prueba para dársela-

-es decir que si pasamos su prueba nos la podrá dar y tendremos el poder del aire para vencer a ese dragón- Shaoran.

-por esta vez no será una prueba-

-pero...- Sakura fue interrumpida nueva mente por el elemental aire.

-ustedes lucharon aun sabiendo que no tenían muchas oportunidades de vencer... Eso sin duda fue un gran acto de valentía, por eso use la ventisca para aparecer ante ustedes-

-se lo agradezco mucho- Sakura.

El elemental aire elevo sus dos manos en forma de puño cuando las abrió en sus palmas apareció una hermosa mariposa de alas amarillas que brillaba mucho, estas al verse libre volaron directamente hacia los castaños posándose encima su cristal.

Cuando llego hay se introduce en el cristal que este se tornó en su interior una neblina amarilla y la pequeña mariposa que ahora se veía más pequeña volando de un lado a otro.

-es Hermosa- Sakura.

-y con esto podemos usar el elemento aire- pregunto Shaoran.

El elemental aire asintió - sé que ustedes le darán un buen huso, adiós y buena suerte- luego de decir esto el elemental se desvaneció y con ella la ráfaga y la diosa.

-fue increíble verdad- escucharon la voz de Eriol detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta lo vieron fuera de la cueva en donde se escondía.

-Eriol lo estuviste viendo todo- acuso Shaoran.

-y no solo yo miren- señalo la cueva en donde estaban Tomoyo y Meiling que también se habían asomado

-hola- saludaron.

-son un trio de chismosos- Shaoran, Sakura soltó un risita.

Divisaron que el dragón de nuevo iba a dar un ataque directo trataron de apartarse pero de nuevo tropezaron.

Los dos estaban aterrados, pero Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y solo dijo en vos alta unas palabras que le llegaron a la cabeza.

-VENTISCA-

El cristal emitió un brillo amarillo y tal como dijo se creó una fuerte ventisca que empujo al dragón golpeándolo contra la pared.

Todos estaban anonadados, la castaña era la más sorprendida dirigió su vista al castaño a su lado que estaba tan o más sorprendida que ella, los dos ahora miran sus cristales que todavía emitían un brillo amarillo.

-tal vez...-comenzó a decir Sakura.

-a esto se refería cuando...- Siguió Shaoran.

-dijo que podíamos tener los elementos del aire- dijeron a la vez.

-esto es increíble- expreso Shaoran emocionado.

-fue asombroso lo que hiciste Sakura- dijo Meiling cuando se reunía con ellos junto con Eriol y Tomoyo.

-si... La verdad yo no me lo explico este collar me trasmitió ese poder-

-genial, estoy seguro que ustedes dos juntos lograran grandes cosas- dijo Tomoyo con ilusión.

-Juntos- dijeron a la vez los castaños.

-si imagínense los dos podrán hacer grandes cosas juntos- apoyo Meiling.

Los dos castaños se miraron mutuamente y después exclamar ambos.

-iag no eso nunca- dijeron a la vez, Y todos soltaron una carcajada después de oír eso.

Pero su momentos de diversión se acabó cuando si sintió un fuerte terremoto en la cueva.

-y ahora que sigue- Shaoran.

-al parecer el volcán se despertó-

-QUE- dijeron todos.

-al parecer el último ataque fue suficiente para despertarlo-

-hay no un problemas a otro- se quejó Meiling .

-este no es momento para oír tus quejas tenemos que irnos- Shaoran.

-si Shaoran tiene razón- Sakura.

-vamos-

Mientras Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol escalaban los muros, Tomoyo y Meiling volaron hasta la sima pero no pudieron avanzar más ya que no había más salida, el volcán estaba sellado.

-chicos ya no hay salida- grito Meiling.

-ho no- Sakura.

-que haremos ahora- Shaoran

de pronto notaron como todo el ambiente estaba volviendo cada vez más caluroso. Al mirar hacia abajo vieron como la lava aparecía y se elevaba cada vez más y más. Otro problema fue ver como en dragón se acercaba para darle nuevamente un ataque directo.

-VENTISCA- grito esta vez el Shaoran y tal como paso con Sakura su cristal brillo y se creó una ventisca que empujo al dragón a la lava, terminando con el de una vez por todas.

-ya está hecho- Eriol

-pero ya no tenemos tiempo que perder- Sakura.

-si vamos-

Faltaba poco para llegar pero Sakura tomo sin darse cuenta piso una piedra que estaba floja y se resbalo cayendo hacia la lava

-SAKURA- grito con preocupación Shaoran pero reacciono a tiempo y tomo la cadena para así evitar que el terminara cayendo que Sakura callera hacia la lava, un brazo estaba de soporte en el muro y el otro sostenía la cadena, así que como pudo huso ese brazo para subir a la castaña, cuando ya la tuvo al alcance la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-este bien, no te hiciste nada-

-muchas gracias Shaoran- lo abrazo por el cuello sin pesarlo mucho –tuve mucho miedo, gracias de verdad-

-solo no seas tan descuidada quieres-

Cuando llegaron a la cima vieron como la copa del volcán estaba sellada sin ninguna salida.

-ya no hay salida- Meiling

-y la lava está cada vez más cerca- Tomoyo.

-tengo una idea- dijo Eriol y próximamente tomo su acá que descansaba en su espalda la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas para estrellar contra la roca que ocasiono un agujero.

-muy bien en el blanco Eriol-Shaoran.

-rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder -Sakura.

Meiling y Tomoyo se encargaron de eso, haciendo el agujero más grande; lo suficiente para que pudieran salir.

-muy bien vámonos- Meiling.

Tomoyo tomo de la mano a Eriol mientras que Meiling que era más fuerte toma a los castaños de las manos y sin esperar más salieron del agujero antes de que la lava llegara a la sima.

Volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ya estar muy alejados del volcán y apreciar como este hacia erupción.

-waw de la que nos salvamos- dijo Eriol mientras todavía volaban a un lugar más apartado-

-si menos mal que todo salió bien-Sakura.

-creo que ya puedes soltarme Tomoyo-

-no Eriol creo que lo mejor será seguir hasta llegar al campamento-

-pero tú estás mal herida-

-tu estas peor-

-pero...-

-no pongas escusas Eriol te llevare volando al campamento y punto-

Eriol se quedó unos momentos meditándolo, tal como supuso sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión que lo haría de todos modos -está bien de acuerdo, pero no demoremos mucho entonces.

-hay chicos ustedes pesan demasiado-se quejó Meiling que también seguía volando con los castaños sosteniéndoles las manos

-vamos Meiling no esperaba que fueras tan débil -Shaoran

-pues tu sabes muy bien que lo mío no es ser guerrero mucho menos resistencia-

-han da Meiling aguanta un poco, sé que tú puedes no falta mucho para que lleguemos al campamento- Sakura.

-si pero déjenme descansar un momento si-

-no espera Meiling- intento avisar Shaoran pero ya era tarde; distraídamente Meiling soltó las manos de los dos para poder quitarse el sudor de su frente. Como consecuencia soltando a los castaños y dejándolos caer.

-HHHHAAAAAA-

-hay que problema- dijo Meiling al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

mientras ellos caían en medio de esto a los dos se le ocurrió una idea que no lo pensaron mucho.

-VIENTO- gritaron a la ves y así mismo sus cristales emitiera un brillo amarillo he instantes después se creó una pequeña corriente de aire que ablando su caída, aterrizando con suavidad en el suelo.

-fiu estuvo cerca- Sakura.

-y que lo digas-

-Sakura, Shaoran están bien-Meiling.

-si estamos bien Meiling-

-eres una descuidada, por poco morimos-Shaoran.

-lo siento pero como dije antes estaba muy cansada y ustedes pesaban-

-la próxima vez iré caminado-

- haz lo que quieras-

Mientras ellos estaban en esa discusión Sakura se quedó contemplando su cristal distraídamente sintiendo la gran conexión que tenía con el-

-a partir de ahora tendrás una gran responsabilidad- se escuchó una voz en su cabeza -estoy segura de que tu podrás mantener las paz y destruir el mal que nos asecha pero ten mucho cuidado pequeña guerrero-

-Atenea- dijo en vos alta.

-te deseo mucha suerte y sé que cuidaras bien a aquel que significara mucho para ti-

-que quiere decir con eso-

-cuando quieras hablar conmigo; solo llámame en tus sueños- fue lo último que se escuchó.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo repasando todo lo que la diosa le acababa de decir.

-Muchas gracias- dijo de nuevo en vos alta sin quitar su vista del cielo-

-con quien hablas- salió de su mundo de insolación al escuchar la voz del castaño-

-no con nadie-

-en serio por un momento pensé que ya te perdimos y terminas volviéndote loca-

-me volveré loca si sigo cerca de ti-

-sé que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto-

-no eres irresistible más bien eres un presumido he inmadura-

-tú eres la torpe y descuidada aquí- (N/A: ya empezamos de nuevo).

-pues tu eres el insecto, arrogante y irresponsable-

-que dijiste-

-sí, si lo eres-

Y empezaron con una nueva discusión que se ve que tomaría mucho rato mientras que Tomoyo Eriol(que ya bajaron a tierra) y Meiling daban y profundo suspiros saben lo que venía después...

Era ya de noche y se pode día apreciar un aura de festejo por todo el campamento de los elfos, donde algunos bailaban un baile indio alrededor de una gran fogata.

Todos bailaban y festejaban muy felices de haberse librado por fin de la amenaza que era el dragón.

-¿Ya no te duele nada?- pregunto interesado Eriol a Tomoyo que se sentaba al lado de ella en el suelo.

-si ya está bien- respondió refiriéndose a su brazo- Me acabo de aplicar un hechizo de curación y con esto ya amaneceré como nueva-

-qué alivio-

-y tu estas bien- pregunto esta ves Tomoyo refiriéndose a la herida en su cabeza.

-si no te preocupes; Meiling también me aplico un conjuro de sanación, dijo que no es de mucha garbada-

-qué bueno- distraídamente viajo la vista por el lugar mirando lo muy felices que estaban todos, pero una gota estilo anime cayo por su cabeza al apreciar esto...

Los dos castaños estaban sentados en el suelo a pocos metros de ellos; dándose la espalda el uno al otro y se cruzaban de brazos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-vamos chicos anímense hasta cuándo van a estar con esto-

-cuando este me pida una disculpa- dijo Sakura aun sin moverse de su posición.

-yo no tengo porque pedir disculpas a nadie- dijo Shaoran haciendo lo mismo -y mucho menos a una enana ilusa como tú-

-por lo menos podrías tener algo más de caballerosidad y admitir que tú empezaste-

-no tengo que admitir algo que no es cierto, tu eres la busca pleitos; más bien tu eres quien me debe una disculpa-

-como se te ocurre...- de nuevo con una discusión que al parecer ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Y en esta ocasión termino por hacer reír a sus compañeros.

-creo que esto será mejor de lo que pensaba- Meiling

-si dentro de poco celebraremos boda-dijo Tomoyo con ilusión.

-solo espero que no se maten primero- Eriol. Dieron por terminada la conversación al apreciar el espectáculo protagonizada por los castaños.

Los dos pegados mejilla con mejilla mientras seguían con su discusión.

-eres un...- iba hablar la castaña, pero fue ambos pararon sus discusión al ver como una Elfo depositaba un gran tazón con pescados asados.

-valla se delicioso- dijeron a las ves y en un instante se olvidaron de todos sus diferencia y atacaron los pescados.

Cuando ya solo faltaba un pescado sin que ninguno de los dos se enterara y distraídamente sin percatarse los dos se disponían a tomar el pescado como consecuencia sus manos rozaron, al percatarse de eso se miraron por unos momentos, y después separar rápidamente sus manos y dirigir sus miradas a lados opuestos.

-porque no te lo comes tu-dijo Sakura.

-porque tú lo tocaste primero- Shaoran

-pero yo te lo doy a ti-

-bueno- tomo el pescado -solo porque estoy ayudando a que te mantengas en el peso que estas-

-huuy esto no lo tolero- la castaña no lo soporto más y salto encima del castaño

Ahora los dos se estaban peleando como dos niños, insultando; aunque no parecía muy enserio.

Esto causo que ahora sus amigos mostraran una sonrisa nerviosa.

-son un caso perdido- Eriol y las demás asintieron.

-bueno en vista de que nos han ayudado bastante- el anciano hizo acto de presencia -Sílfides guerreros nos han ayudado mucho y otra vez estamos en deuda con ustedes -dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y Shaoran.

-no ha sido nada señor, solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer- sonrió Sakura.

-pero de todos modos este es uno de los tantos favores que le debemos a las sílfides... Por lo que en esta ocasión les considere un deseo-

-¿Un deseo?- pregunto Meiling con interés.

- si un deseo responderemos a todas sus dudas-

-creo que los que tienen más mérito de ese deseo son Sakura y Shaoran- Eriol.

-Pero Eriol...- Sakura.

-si tienes razón Eriol ellos son los que más sacrificios han hecho- apoyo Tomoyo.

-muchas gracias chicos- Shaoran.

-muy bien está decidido que es lo que quieran saber- dijo el sabio, a la castaña no se le ocurría nada que saber pero a Shaoran si se le ocurría algo muy bueno.

-bueno nosotros solo queríamos saber si no hay alguien que no ayude a romper el hechizo que hay en esta cosa- dijo mostrándole la cadena.

El anciano se le quedo examinándola por unos segundos -¿Tiene un conjuro anti-mágico no es así?-

-así es señor y es muy poderoso- Sakura.

-bueno... Creo que el único que puede romper un hechizo de esa magnitud... Sin duda es Yue-

-Yue- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-el gran hechicero Yue- pregunto asombrado Eriol.

-así es él es el único que puede romper un hechizo como este-

-quien es Yue- pregunto Sakura.

- Yue es un gran hechicero, se dice que va viajando de un territorio a otro y se siempre ayuda cuando se presenta una dificultad a su paso; no hay hechizo que él no conozca y no sepa su flaqueza- explico Meiling.

-wow asombroso- expreso Sakura.

-entonces él es el indicado para romper el hechizo- concluyo Shaoran.

-pero nadie ha sabido de el en meses-informo Tomoyo.

-si es cierto nadie sabe de su paradero- apoyo el sabio -por eso lo mejor sería que le preguntaran al árbol mágico** (2)** de el-

-el árbol mágico está seguro abuelo-Eriol.

-muy seguro-

-pero el árbol mágico está al otro extremo del Bosque, como a una semana de aquí-

-si quieren averiguar donde esta Yue deberán preguntárselo a el-

-pero...- fue interrumpido por Shaoran

-no es mala idea- todos lo vieron confundidos -si tengo que buscar a ese árbol para librarme de esta horrible cadena lo hare gustoso y al mismo tiempo en el camino podremos buscar los cuernos-

-si tienes razón- apoyo la castaña - adema en el camino quizás encontremos también los elementos del arco iris-

-muy bien está decidido- Shaoran -partiremos al amanecer-

-si- gritaron los dos.

-yo voy con ustedes- dijo de repente Eriol.

-pero Eriol esto es muy arriesgado- Tomoyo.

-no me importa lo que quiero es dejar de tener una vida aburrida en este campamento lo que quiero de verdad es tener aventuras... Además no me perdonaría si algo te pasa Tomoyo-

-Eriol-

-abuelos... Puedo...acompañarlos cierto-

-la mejor manera que puedas ser más sabio y tener mucho más conocimiento es un viaje... Así que te doy mi permiso... Pero cuídate mucho-

-así lo hare abuelo-

Al amanecer ya todo estaba listo todos estaban fuera para despedirse de los viajeros

-cuando quieran regresar serán bien venidos- dijo Fénix.

-si lo haremos- Eriol

-bueno es hora de irnos- Shaoran

-buena suerte a todos- deseo el sabio-

-muchas gracias a ustedes les deseamos mucha suerte- Sakura.

-bueno creo que ahora tu estancia aquí será más amplia de lo que pensábamos Sakura- Meiling.

-sí creo que tienes razón Meiling-

-tenemos que buscar los cuerno que no faltan quitarle a Reitaro el que nos robó- Shaoran

-reunir los elementos del arco iris y tener más magia para usarla mientras estemos así-Sakura

-buscar el árbol mágico y preguntar por Yue y pedirle que nos libere del hechizo -Shaoran.

-y derrotar a Banshee de una vez por todas, regresare la paz a este mundo y me iré a casa-

-pero lo haremos…- Shaoran

-todos juntos-termino la castaña sabiendo que diría eso, la cronología que había en ellos al hablar era asombrosa sabían lo que pensaban el uno del otro con solo verse a la cara-

-solo espero que no eches a perder nada con tu torpeza- Shaoran

-pues yo solo espero que seas algo inteligente-

-no seas tan idiota-

-y tú no seas un mal educado-

-pues tú no seas tan tonta, impulsiva y ambiciosa-

-pues tu no seas irrespetuoso, engreído, presumido y...-

Sus amigos solo bajaron las miradas -aquí vamos de nuevo- pensaron todos.

Y así comienzan las nuevas aventuras de nuestros gurreros y las nuevas enseñanzas que harán descubrir a Sakura el lugar que le corresponde

**(1)Elemental De Aire**

Deben ser invocados en un lugar aireado y con ráfagas de viento. Aparecen como una nube deforme, que resulta bastante indistinguible. Atacan con un chorro de aire, y si no es suficiente para derrotar al enemigo adoptan forma de torbellino. Ésta es la forma más poderosa de un elemental del aire.

**(2)Árbol Mágico**

Árbol lleno de sabiduría, tenía el poder de la curación y de otorgar vida, donde rondaba la muerte, tenía como objetivo primordial, cuidar y prevalecer la vida en el bosque.

**Hola, cuanto tiempo como dije no me demore mucho y esta vez no diré, ni pondré escusas ya que todo lo que tenía que decir lo dije en el chacter anterior.**

**Como ves aquí alargue un poco más el fic para que sea mucho más interesante y emocionante vean como se desarrollara el amor de nuestra pareja favorita SXS y TXE y también de Meiling mas adelante claro no me crean tan mala para dejarla sola.**

**A partir de ahora los capitulo quizás sean largos y como sé que hay algunos que no le gusta tan largos por lo que haré lo posible se dividirlos.**

**Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus rewies dejen muchos por favor**


	7. El Elemento Escudo

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP.**

**HOLA, hola, hola a todos, ya se me tarde mucho, pero todo por culpa de la inspiración, el capítulo todavía no me convence, a así serán los siguientes solo espero no aburrirlos pero les prometo compensarle la espera más adelante, estos capitulo son por decirlo de algún modo un relleno, se les suplico mucha paciencia.**

**Bueno disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y hablaremos con más calma después.**

**Elemento Escudo**

Era un día soleado, con cielo despejado y se respiraba mucha paz.

-Haaaa que tranquilidad se respira aquí no creen- dijo Meiling que estaba acostada en el pasto al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Sí, se respira mucha paz y el viento se siente tan fresco- apoyo Tomoyo.

-Pero ahora nuestro principal objetivo es buscar los cuernos- Eriol.

-Eso no será problema- se escuchó la voz de Shaoran que estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol cerca de ellos, con la espada apoyada en el tronco con las manos detrás de su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shaoran- Eriol.

-Si corremos con suerte, encontraremos los cuernos mientras buscamos los elementos del arco iris y así será mucho más fácil y le daremos su merecido a ese canaña de Reitaro-

-Bueno eso es verdad- Tomoyo.

-Que dices, no estás conmigo Sakura- Shaoran espero su respuesta mas no llego - Sakura- volvió a llamar y giro su vista hacia el otro extremo del tronco buscando a la castaña que estaba también rescatada en una rama contemplando distraídamente su cristal- Sakura ¿me escuchas?-

Sakura regreso al mundo real con esa llamada -Perdón ¿qué decías?-

-¿Que te sucede?, ¿que tanto le vez a tu cristal?-

-Es que no se... Shaoran, tu no notaste nada extraño en tu cristal-

-¿Extraño?- también inspecciono su cristal- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?-

-No lo sé... Me dio la impresión de que brillo-

-Tal vez solo sea reflejo del sol; o solo tu imaginación-

-Tú lo crees-

-Claro-

-Será, pero ahora me gustaría comer algo... Eso se ve delicioso- expreso al encontré una rama más arriba del lado de Shaoran una manzana así que como pudo se pasó a la misma rama que la de él.

-Oye pero que haces- Shaoran

-No ves quiero alcanzar esa fruta-

-Pero si sigues esto va a...- lo que iba a prevenir ocurrió antes de tiempo, rama en donde estaban se rompió.

-Oigan ¿qué les sucedió?- pregunto Eriol extrañada al ver la escena en el árbol.

Sakura pudo sostenerse en la rama más arriba, con el castaño guindando de cabeza de la cadena.

-Jajajajajaja que ridículos se ven los dos- Se burló Meiling.

-Pero que descuidada eres- Shaoran -Como es posible que no pensaras en esto-

Sakura no podía hablar por la dificulta que estaba teniendo por seguir sosteniéndose de la rama.

Shaoran pudo escuchar como algo se estaba rompiendo y se dio cuenta de que la base de la rama en donde se apoyaba la oji- verde estaba por romperse-

-Hay no, no lo hagas- expreso con horror como si la rama lo escuchara pero obvio que no lo hizo y termino por romperse.

-Huuuyyy eso debió doler- expreso Eriol haciendo una expresión de dolor -pero ¿se encuentran bien?-

-¿Nos vemos bien?- pregunto mal humorado y adolorido oji-ámbar.

-Hay creo que veo estrellas- dijo Sakura mareada.

-Cuando aprenderás a no ser tan boba-Shaoran

-El día en que dejes de ser tan insensible- Sakura molesta.

-Quien va ser sensible cuando se está encadenado a una niña tonta-

-Quien va hacer capas de estar tanto tiempo encadenada soportando a un estúpido-

-No, no otra vez- dijo con drama Meiling

-Esto tomara más tiempo de lo que pensaba-Tomoyo

-Del odio al amor no creen- dijo Eriol y las demás asintieron

Unos segundos después de seguir con su discusión; Sakura pudo distinguir de nuevo como también el cristal del castaño emitió un brillo.

-Visto eso- dijo olvidándose de lo que discutían antes

-De que hablas- pregunto extrañado.

-Tu cristal brillo al mismo tiempo que el mío-

-Ya te lo dije eres tan niña que tienes una imaginación tan grande para imaginarte cosas; es solo reflejo del sol-

-Oye no te permito que me hables así-

Todos incluso Eriol sintieron una presencia extraña acercándoseles y repentinamente una fría corriente de viento acompañada de nieve apareció de la nada.

-Que es todo esto- Meiling

-Quien sabe- Eriol.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse hasta que la tormenta terminara, lo cual no sucedió sino después de unos minutos. Ese campo de aspecto primaveral ahora estaba todo cubierto de nieve es decir ahora tenía un aspecto invernal. En la tormenta se acumuló tanta nieve que termino por enterarlos a todos

-Pero que sucedió- Tomoyo salió entre la nieve.

-Beto a saber que sucedió- dijo Meiling saliendo también entre la nieve.

Eriol también salió

-¿Estas bien Eriol?- Tomoyo

-Si estoy bien-

Shaoran también salió exhalando el aire perdido

-¿Que es todo esto?, ¿qué sucedió?- se preguntó.

-Todo esto es muy extraño- Eriol serio.

Shaoran se percató que todavía faltaba alguien; lo llamo ligeramente angustiado.

-Sakura, Sakura ¿Dónde estás?- la busco entre la nieve hasta que sintió su mano, sin pensarlo mucho la atrajo hacia el extrayéndola de la nieve - Sakura ¿estás bien?-

La oji- verde tocio un poco por el ahogo que tuvo y abrí ligeramente los ojos -Sí, si estoy bien gracias-

Los cristales de nuevo brillo con más fuerza solo que en esta ocasión, todos lo notaron.

-Que sucede con esto- Shaoran.

-Tranquilo de seguro te lo estás imaginando- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-ya, ya chicos lo primordial ahora es que averigüemos que pasa con esto- Eriol

Unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer lentamente y vieron como también unos cuantos brillaban.

-Qué es eso-Sakura

Hubo un copo de nieve que brillaba mucho y ese levito por unos momentos en el aire y repentinamente voló a una gran velocidad donde un golpe en la cara ha Shaoran y derribándolo.

-Shaoran ¿estás bien?- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Si estoy bien no fue nada-

-Pero que fue esa cosa tan extraña- Meiling.

El copo brillante los atacaba uno a uno pero ellos ya se esperaban eso y apenas podían esquivarlo.

-Muy bien esto ya me tiene harto- dijo Shaoran enojado, aprovechando que el copo de nuevo iba a atacar lo atrapo ágilmente con su mano encerándolo en su puño.

-Buena atrapada amigo- felicito Eriol

-Ahora sabremos que es esta cosa y porque nos ataca-Shaoran

Lentamente abrió su mano, una vez abierta el brillo tomaba forma de una silueta pequeña.

Cuando dejo de brillar se pudo apreciar a una pequeña niña, de cabello rubio recogido por una coleta, su piel era muy azul y daba la impresión de estar congelada, tenía un vestido azul ajustado de su pecho hasta la cadera y una falda que tenía forma de copo de nieve hasta por encima de las rodillas, su espalda estaba descubierta mostrando unas adorables y pequeñas alas transparente la niña a simple vista aparentaba unos 6 años.

-Pero si es solo una niña-Meiling.

-Hay pero si es muy linda- Tomoyo

-Si es hermosa- Sakura.

-Ya basta de todo esto, nos puedes decir quién eres y porque nos atacas-Shaoran

-Es increíble que hayan podido atraparme se supone que soy mucho más rápida que cualquiera- hablo la niña Muy sorprendida -y he podido ser atrapada por un ser insignificante-

-Como dijiste- exclamó enfadado el castaño.

-Shaoran tranquilo solo es una niña- Sakura.

-No es cualquier niña Sakura es un hada del invierno **(1)-**

-¿Un hada del invierno?, Wow es más linda de lo que imaginaba- dijo encantada - por favor dime, quien eres y porque nos atacaste-

El hada no parecía muy dispuesta hablar, pero la mirada de Sakura le transmitía mucha confianza -me... Me... Me llamo nieve y nosotros solo venimos a probarlos- decía nerviosa

-Nosotros... Probarnos- pregunto Eriol sorprendido -quieres decir que hay más que tu-

El hada llamada nieve solo miro al cielo a lo que los demás también lo hicieron y tal como paso con ella algunos copos que caían tornaron un brillo y después tomar forma de hadas, solo que ellas eran adultas y median unos cinco dedos más que la niña

Una de las hadas se acercó a ellos he hizo una reverencia.

-Mis disculpas, por el comportamiento de nuestra princesa

-¿Princesa?- dijeron todos

-¿Esta chiquilla es una princesa?- Shaoran.

-Ten más respeto conmigo- dijo la niña dando una patada en su mano.

-Si lo que digas-

-Pero dime pequeña porque nos atacaste y que es lo que buscas- Tomoyo.

-Bueno la verdad solo estaba probando que tan buenos eran ustedes-

-Y eso para que-

-Solo es para pedirles su ayuda-

-Uh-

Se lo explicare yo- dijo el hada -nosotros provenimos de la montaña nevada a pocos kilómetros de aquí y de verdad nos urge la ayuda de alguien-

-Pero que es-

-Nuestra reina madre es la que domina el invierno; su deber como tal es rezar para todas las hades del invierno podamos darle un invierno fructífero a todos los lugares en donde viajamos, sus rezos no ayudan a encontrar el camino perdido para encontrar el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar y no perdernos nunca pero hace unos días ocurrió algo terrible-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Eriol con intriga.

Pero esta vez fue la pequeña hadita, nieve, quien hablo apretando sus pequeñísimos puños.

-Mi... Mi madre... Mi madre enfermo-

-Que-

-No sabemos cómo fue ni tampoco lo que sucedió, pero un día mí madre se sintió muy mareada y débil, ahora está en cama sin poder moverse, ni siquiera puede hablarme- sollozo.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero no hay una manera para curarla-Sakura.

-Sí, pero para eso necesitamos su ayuda-hablo la niña con suplica

-La nuestra-

-El único... Que conoce la cura para la enfermedad de mi madre es... El monstruo Yeti** (2)**-

-¿El yeti?, ¿Que podría hacer un monstruo como el?-Shaoran.

-Él es el único que sabe cómo curar a mi madre, pero el muy tramposo nos ha engañado-

-Como-

-Hay una magia de protección poderosa que demuestra la protección absoluta, mi madre como su guardiana para proteger ese poder, el yeti pidió que a cambio de la cura, le diéramos el recipiente de ese poder... Pero ya ha pasado una semana desde que se lo dimos y no ha hecho nada por salvar a mi madre... Traiciono nuestra confianza-

-Que ruin, eso sí es horroroso, comparado con eso mi problema con este tonto es minúsculo-dijo Sakura con enfado.

-Que dijiste- Shaoran

-Les prometemos ayudarlos pequeña nieve- hablo la castaña ignorando al castaño.

-En serio- la pequeña voló hasta estar cara a cara con la oji-verde.

-Si por supuesto, no dejare que ese sucio y tramposo no se salga con la suya-dijo con decisión.

-Oye no tenemos tiempo que perder, recuerda que tenemos un largo camino que seguir- Shaoran.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar a estas creaturas solas con este problema, no solo traerá consecuencias para ellos sino también para los demás-

-pero nosotros…-

-no me importan tus escusas Shaoran, no puedo creer que seas tan fuerte y tan egoísta a la vez-

-Está bien, está bien, pero no te quejes si terminas en problemas- dijo Shaoran mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gracias muchas gracias-dijo el hada muy feliz -de verdad les estaré muy agradecida por salvar a mi madre-

-No hay de qué pero llévanos a ese lugar-

-Si está bien, vámonos pronto-

Las demás hadas no tardaron en obedecer y tomaron vuelo alrededor de ellos, formando una circunferencia; volaron en círculos teniendo cada vez más velocidad, hasta crear una tormenta de nieve que era tanta que tuvieron de cubrirse, cuando sintieron que ya todo estaba calmado abrieron sus ojos con calma y se asombraron al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el lugar de antes en una montaña cubierta de nieve

-Que... Que es todo esto- dijo asombrada Sakura.

-Este es nuestro hogar- Nieve.

-Es asombroso- Tomoyo

-No tenemos tiempo que perder vamos a ver a ese Yeti-

Subieron por la montaña y conforme pasaba el transcurso empezaron a sentir como les afectaba el cambio de temperatura.

-Valla que frio hace- dijo Sakura frotándose los brazos intentando entrar en calor.

-Sí y no trajimos nada para cubrirnos- Tomoyo.

-No se preocupen tengan- dijo Eriol que saco de su bolsa un pequeño bolsito - lo guardaba para una ocasión como esta-

-Qué es eso- Meiling.

El oji-azul saco de su bolsito unas píldoras de calor rojizo - se llaman píldoras de salamandras de fuego, son tan picantes que podremos sentir nuestras temperatura a un grado mayor; podemos sentir un calor insoportable, pero como estamos en un ambiente congelado sus efectos se debilitan, ahora solo podríamos sentir nuestro cuerpo alcanza una temperatura normal-

-Eso es excelente, como es que tenías algo como esto- Tomoyo

-Mi abuelo me sugirió que me las llevara conmigo, pero tengan- le entrego una pastillas a cada uno.

Una vez que se la metieron en la boca y las masticaron y repentinamente sintieron como el hielo que se formó en sus dedos y por su piel se derritió.

-Valla ya me siento mejor-Shaoran

-Si lo sé; y creo que sería bueno que tuvieran esto los dos- le extendió una pastillas como las anteriores pero negras- estas también son píldoras de salamandra pero son mucho más potentes, esto es un explosivo, bastara un simple golpe o que lo estrellen contra el piso para que se forme una fuerte explosión-

-Esto sin duda será muy útil ahora que todavía no podemos usar nuestra magia, gracias Eriol- Shaoran

-¿Cómo es que tienes esto a la mano?- Meiling

-Tengo mucho otras herramientas más, puedo hacerlas, durante un viaje, además de que mi abuelo me sugirió que las trajera conmigo-

-Sin duda tu abuelo es un hombre sabio- Tomoyo

-bueno no tenemos tiempo para hablar debemos encargarnos de ese Yeti- Shaoran.

-Si tienes razón- Sakura.

Detuvieron su andar al escuchar un feroz rugido por todo el lugar.

-Que... Que fue eso- pregunto Tomoyo con terror.

-Es él, es el Yeti- grito nieve- sal de ahí tramposo-

-Quien osa a entrar a mis dominios- pregunto en vos fuerte y mal humorada.

-Escuche señor, nosotros solo venimos a pedirle, por favor cure a la reina madre-Sakura.

-Ustedes no son nadie para que me den órdenes-

-Solo vinimos para asegurarnos de que cumplas tu parte del trato-

-no sé de qué están hablando-

-No seas hipócrita prometiste curar a la reina madre a cambio de que te diéramos el elemental del escudo- dijo nieve enfadada.

-¿El elemental escudo?- Sakura.

-No será acaso…- dudo Shaoran

-No me vengas con mentiras mocosa, si quieres la cura para la enfermedad de la reina deberás darme algo a cambio-

-Pero si ellos ya te dieron lo que querías, tu eres quien les debe dar algo a cambio-

-No es suficiente; exijo otra recompensa-

-Pero que más quieres la mariposa del elemental escudo es el objeto más preciado entre las hadas del invierno, todas las reinas de diferentes generaciones-

Ya con esto le quedo claro que las hadas tenían eso que tanto buscaban.

-Eres un ruin tramposo, estás viendo lo mucho que sufren todos ellos y tú te atreves a pedir más-Sakura.

-Sí, tiene razón, ellas te dieron un preciado tesoro a cambio de una cura que es muy querido para ellos; por favor no seas tan egoísta- apoyo Shaoran

-Si no hay un cambio no habrá medicina-

-No puedo creerlo eres un...-el rostro del oji-ámbar se apreciaba mucha furia, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo; por lo que primero se tranquilizó y su rostro paso a ser seriedad -te propongo algo... Si llegas a vencernos en una pelea dejaremos de pedirte algo y te daremos lo pidas; si te vencemos nos darás la medicina y lo que le quitaste a las hadas; trato hecho?-

-Pero Shaoran...- Sakura.

Se formó un breve silencio esperando su respuesta, hasta que lo oyeron con su voz siempre gruñona.

-Que así sea-

Luego vieron que en el pequeño acantilado cerca de ella empezaban a caer rocas, una lluvia de ellas, obviamente los seres voladores se apartaron de su alcance.

Ellos fácilmente podían esquivarlos, pero cada vez eran más y más las rocas que caían.

-Shaoran que es lo que estás pensando- pregunto Eriol mientras esquivaba las piedras.

-Yo sé lo que hago tranquilo, vas a tener que distraerlo quedándote aquí Eriol por favor-

-¿Para qué?-

-Necesitamos un sebo que lo distraiga, nosotros veremos qué hacemos con el-

Luego de decir esto tanto el como Sakura se apartaron del alcance de las rocas.

-Que se supone que estás pensando Shaoran- reprofó Sakura.

-Esto solo es una manera para distraerlo mientras lo atacamos-

-Y dejar así al pobre Eriol-

-Eriol no saldrá lastimado, es muy ágil, por algo es un guerrero-

-Si tienes razón pero...-

-Pero por el momento eso no es lo importante debemos subir ahora-

-De acuerdo-

Rápidamente subieron la pequeña montaña al estar a la cima pudieron ver por fin la figura gigantesca y peluda como un gorila del Yeti su pelo era blanco como la nieve que casi se confundía con ella y lo que no estaba peludo demostraba lo azulada que estaba su piel descubierta.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Sakura

-Deja de ser un bebe y sígueme-

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta él y estar a un metro de el sin dar señal alguna se abalanzó contra el para darle un golpe.

-Toma esto- el golpe pudo haber sido certero de no ser que antes que siquiera lo tocara un muro de hielo se formó en su arredro protegiéndolo.

-Como paso eso- se preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

El Yeti se dio la vuelta para que sin decir nada les aventó una de las rocas que había tirado. El castaños la esquivó.

-Pero que fue lo que ocasiono ese muro-

-Quizás sea el elemental escudo, se ve que es muy eficaz ni siquiera pude romperlo un poco-

-Quien se ha atrevido a molestarme- el yeti hizo con la nieve un espada que cuando la levanto entre sus manos esta se congelo y formo un muy peligroso filo -los matare- rugió

El y Shaoran estaban teniendo una fuerte batalla con sus espadas pero Shaoran debía tener más cuidado, no quisiera que Sakura saliera perjudicada y esta hacia lo posible por mantenerse al margen.

Pero el Yeti noto su presencia y se le ocurrió ahora la ventaja que tendría si la atacaba.

-Primero terminare contigo- estaba por darle un golpe certero con la espada.

-VENTISCA- grito Sakura extendiendo las palmas de las manos extendidas formando la ventisca que pudo ser un golpe certero pero un moro de hielo se formó protegiéndolo desde su cabeza a sus pies -oh no- aterrada

-Muere-

-Cuidado- grito el oji ámbar que pudo reaccionar antes se apartó del Yeti empujando a la castaña con el pero termino con una pequeña cortada tras su hombro lo que Sakura noto cuando salieron del peligro y se preocupó mucho

-Shaoran este bien-

-Si no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Perdóname, si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo tu no hubieras...-

-Deja de culparte quieres; lo importante ahora es que confirmamos que encontramos un elemento tenemos que buscar la manera de quitárselo-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Tu solo confía en mí- saco de su bolsa las píldoras de salamandra que le dio Eriol

-Que vas a hacer con eso-

-Pude ve lo que quizás sea su punto débil; cuando lo ataque pude darme cuenta de que el escudo se forma desde su cabeza hasta sus pies; si le lanzamos esto antes de que el escudo lo cubra por competo seguro que tomaremos algo de ventaja-

-Valla eres más astuta de lo que pensaba-Dijo en tono burlón-

-¿Valla tú piensas?- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Ja ja ja- fingió reír -bueno dejaremos esto para después, tenemos otro asunto que resolver-

-Si de acuerdo... Yeti-

El yeti voltio a verla.

-Toma esto- le arrojo uno de los explosivos que llego hasta sus pies pero no conto con que un pequeño escudo se formara en esa parte.

-Oh esto no resulto como esperaba-

-En algún momento debe descuidarse, hay que seguir intentándolo-

Entre los dos estuvieron lazándole los explosivos en todas direcciones, pero no conseguían siquiera tocarlo.

-Es inútil es muy hábil- Shaoran

-Hay viene-

El yeti iba a lanzarle una lanza de hielo, pero repentinamente el brazo se le congelo inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Bien hecho- se escuchó la vos de nieve a su lado.

-Fuiste tú nieve- Sakura.

-Si vamos acaben con el-

Sin que esperar a que dijera más Shaoran lanzón el ultimo explosivo que le quedaba dándole certero destrozando el hielo y dejándolo inconsciente.

-LO LOGRAMOS- gritaron emocionadas nieves y Sakura.

-Muy bien vamos a ver como hizo para formar el escudo-Shaoran. Se acercaron a él.

-Con esto ojala que aprenda la lección y deje de ser tan tramposo-

-Si se lo merece, cuando despierte lo obligaremos a que nos de la medicina- nieve.

-Pero mientras tanto me interesa cobra nuestra recompensa- dijo el castaño que noto que una de las manos del yeti estaban cerradas cubriendo algo, cuando la abrió vio hay una pequeña caja - aquí debe estar el elemento escudo-

-Si así es- afirmo nieve - es nuestro tesoro, mi madre ha estado cuidando de él toda la vida-

Shaoran intentaba abrirla pero era imposible - no, no puedo abrirla-

-Solo los que usan el elemento hielo son capaces de abrirlo-

-Ha genial- dijo sarcástico

-Creo que lo mejor es asegurarnos de que no escape he ir con los demás, luego nos aseguraremos de que nos de la medicina-Sakura

-Si tienes razón- nieve

Se hirieron a reunirse con los demás y vieron como Tomoyo, Meiling y algunas hadas buscaban algo entre la nieve.

-Que están haciendo-Shaoran.

-Después de que el derrumbe de rocas el pobre de Eriol quedo enterado bajo la nieve- explico Meiling.

-Hay creo que lo encontré- Tomoyo saco a Eriol -estás bien-

Algo aturdido contesto -sí, sí creo que estoy bien-

-Qué alivio-

-Qué bueno que estas a salvo- Sakura.

Una vez que se recuperó, recordó todo lo sucedido-que fue lo que pasó-

-No te preocupes ese tramposo recibió su merecido-

-Valla, que pronto-

-Porque no se quedan con nosotros hasta que la reina se recupere- Nieve

-Pero no quisiéramos causar molestias- Sakura.

-Claro que no lo es, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ayudarnos-

-Muchas gracias-

************pocos días después************

-de nuevo les doy las más sincera gracias- dijo sonriente una hermosa mujer joven de cabellos blancos, un vestido de corsé ajustado y una falda larga hecha con pequeños copos de nieve.

-no fue nada- Sakura - solo hicimos lo que nos parecía correcto-

-si ella tiene razón- apoyo Shaoran -aunque claro si usted está interesada a dar una recompensa pues... Ahuc porque haces eso- se quejó al recibir un pellizco por parte de la oji-verde.

-para que dejes de ser tan ambicioso-

-y tu una aguafiestas-

Esto ocasiono un una risa para todos incluso para las hadas de nieve.

-hhhhaaa- suspiro con ilusión Nieve -pero que romántica escena, cuanto tiempo llevan siendo novios-

-NUNCA- dijeron a la vez.

-Como siquiera se atreven a pensar que a mí me guste esta esta niña tan poco atractiva,

-El Yeti es mucho mejor compañía que este cabeza de chorlito-

Todos volvieron a reír de nuevo.

-Pero tiene razón el joven- la reina madre -si no fuera por ustedes yo nunca me hubiera recuperado... Por eso ustedes merecen esto- le extendió la caja que reconocieron la que contenía el elemental escudo.

-Pero majestad esto...-

-Esto es algo que ustedes han estado buscando; por lo que vinieron no es así... Por eso pienso que este es el mejor regalo que podremos darle-

-Pero-

-Anda Sakura di que si- insistía la Niña -tú me caes muy bien y sé que tu mejor que nadie le daré un buen uso-

-Acéptelo por favor- ofreció la reina.

Suspiro -está bien muchas gracias, solo lo acepto porque de verdad que lo necesitamos-

-y comprobamos que es muy útil además- Shaoran.

Cuando la Reina abrió la caja esta despedía un brillo color añil he instantes después su cristales brillaron también.

-otra vez lo mismo que haces unos días- Tomoyo.

-a que se deberá esto-Meiling.

-la mariposa del elemental aire está llamando a su hermana, llego la hora de que dos de los elemento del arco iris se reúnan- aclaro la reina.

-eso es fantástico- Tomoyo.

-con esto será mucho más sencillo buscar los elementos restantes- Shaoran

De la caja salieron dos hermosas mariposas de color añil las cuales volaron hacia los cristales de los castaños, y tal como sucedió con el anterior estas se introdujeron en ellos y estos ahora emitían brillo entre amarillo y añil.

-uno menos- Shaoran

-y solo estamos comenzando- Eriol.

-bueno creo que es momentos de irnos- Sakura.

-les deseo muy buena suerte en su viaje- Reina.

-si muchas gracias su majestad- Tomoyo

-oyes Sakura- Nieve

-si pequeña-

-me caíste muy bien espero verte pronto-

Le sonrió tiernamente - a mí también pequeña, espero que te cuides mucho, a ti a tu madre y a las demás hadas-

-si claro que lo hare-

-bueno ahora si vámonos-

Cuando ya todos estaban listos para el viaje e irse como llegaron a ese lugar; un grupo de hadas lo rodearon volando a gran velocidad y rodeándolos de nieve cuando todo se calmó se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el mismo prado de hace unos días.

-a esto llamo yo un viaje rápido- Meiling.

-no sé porque pero me siento muy emocionada con todo esto- Sakura.

-si comprendo cómo te sientes- Shaoran - yo también estoy igual-

-Muy bien ahora hay que seguir con nuestro camino- Tomoyo.

-sí, muy bien- dijeron los demás.

Ya la noche había caído interrumpiendo el viaje de nuestros amigos, ahora todos estaban dormidos alrededor de una pequeña fogata, todos estaban durmiendo muy a gusto, pero solo uno de ellos parecía que algo atormentaba sus sueños.

Sakura antes que estaba plácidamente dormida. Empezó a moverse inquieta en sus sueños.

*******Dentro del Sueño*******

La castaña estaba dentro de una profunda cueva oscura con una antorcha en sus manos.

-¿dónde estoy?- pregunto para sí.

-_Sakura_- oyó una voz lejana y en susurro. Miro para todos lados tratado de buscar a quien la llamaba –_Sakura_- se volvió a escuchar y Sakura distinguió que esa voz venia de lo más profundo del túnel, que era la cueva en donde se encontraba.

Un poco dudosa siguió a la voz que seguía llamándola y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, seguía con su camino hasta que este término con un precipicio, y hay mostraba una caverna oscura y húmeda, de no ser por la atocha en sus manos no vería nada.

-_Sakura_- se volvió escuchar la voz pero en toda la cueva más no se veía a nadie.

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto fuerte, provocando un eco resonando en todo el lugar y luego estar en silencio por unos instantes.

-me alegra que hallas venido pequeña sílfides- es voz ahora se escuchaba sobre su cabeza, miro hacia el techo contemplando que de ahí decencia un gigantesco dragón con cuerno de cabra en su cabeza, enormes alas y su cuerpo cubierto con escamas de cobre que aterrizaba encima de una columna de piedra ubicada a cierta distancia de ella –me da gusto conocerte al fin- dijo con voz amigable.

El susto que se llevó Sakura al ver a ese dragón aparecer de la nada fue enorme, tanto así que tropezó al dar unos pasos de retroceso.

-no temas, no te hare nada, joven guerrera-

-¿quién eres tú? y ¿qué quiere de mí?- pregunto ahora con miedo.

-soy solo un amigo que te ayudara en tu misión por medio de tus sueños, soy el dragón broncíneo **(3)** un buen amigo y compañero de Atenea y a partir de hoy seré tu compañero y guía en tu largo vieja-

-¿dragón broncíneo? tengo entendido que ellos habitan en lagos y lugares tropicales- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomando la antorcha he iluminado mejor

-y así es-

-¿y qué haces aquí entonces?-

El dragón no dijo nada, solo dirigió su vista hacia su pata delantera izquierda mostrándole un aro de metal en su tobillo seguido por una cadena que terminaba hasta lo más profundo del acantilado.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué estas así?

-esto es obra de Banshee después de la batalla contra Atenea, prefirió terminar primero con cualquier aliado suyo, temiendo que uno de ellos encontrara el método de vencerla… yo como el fiel compañero de Atenea era su principal amenaza y se encargó de mi encerrándome en el mundo de los sueños-

-¿el mundo de los sueños?-

-es un lugar en donde te aseguro que no te gustara, puedes ver o incluso interferir en los sueños de los demás, pero cuando el individuo tiene una pesadilla esta te atormentara por mucho tiempo, y Banshaee se aseguró de que no pudiera entrar en otro sueños que no fuera el de las pesadillas, desde entonces he estado en este lugar atormentándome con los miedos y angustias de los humanos y demás criatura que tanto me gustaba estar-

-eso es horrible- reprocho -pero… como es que estas en mis sueños si no estoy en una pesadilla-

-tu casos es muy diferente Sakura…- estiro su cuello, posando su cabeza a pocos metros frente a ella, pero a Sakura no le importaba porque ya no le tenía miedo –eres la elegida para ocupar el lugar de Atenea y por lo tanto solo tú puedes ver la verdad en tus sueños-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu solo puedes ver la verdad que hay en los sueños de los demás y esta es la verdad, este lugar solitario y oscura es el mundo de los sueños en el cual soy prisionero, condenado a vivir en la más oscura soledad-

-Eso es muy cruel, ¿acaso no existe un método para líbrate de esto?-

-la única manera seria que Banshaee ya no existiera, solo así no solo yo sino también todas su maldades desaparecerán y el bosque mitológico volverá hacer ese mundo rebosante de paz, el destino de este bosque descansa en sobre tus hombros pequeña guerrero-

-¿y cómo poder hacer eso? Ciento que es mucha responsabilidad- dijo angustiada y asustada

-Algún día encontraras la respuesta, ahora te sientes insegura porque no eres lo suficientemente poderosa, pero iras aprendiendo conforme reúnas los elementos del arco iris-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Se mucho mas de ti, como que también estas comprometida con el joven sílfides-

-hágame el favor no mencionarme a ese tonto-

-Jajajaja, es muy divertido ver lo bien que se llevan, su cara que estaba relajada ahora estaba seria –ahora te diré a lo que vine, el camino por donde ustedes van no es el correcto-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ustedes están hiendo al oeste, deben ir al noroeste, siguiendo ese camino encontraran lo que buscan, vayan a la montaña de La Roca- el dragón se alejó de ella y abrió sus alas preparando para prender vuelo.

-Oye espera pero que es lo que encontraremos hay-

-encontraran lo que están buscando-

-pero que es… acaso es un cuerno, un elemento del arco iris el árbol mágico o quizás a Yue-

-eso es algo que ustedes tiene que averiguar por si solos, yo solo te estoy indicando el camino correcto, una vez que encuentre lo que buscas sabrás seguir el camino-

-pero…-

-solo te prevengo de una cosa, a partir de este momento debes tener mucho pero mucho cuidado, la lucha que tuviste con el Yeti saliste ilesa por suerte, los enfrentamientos que tendrás más adelante no se parecerán en lo más mínimo a este, también debes estar alerta Banshee ya debe saber que sigues viva y te pondrá grandes obstáculos en el camino para que desistas-

-podría al menos saber tu nombre-

-mi nombre es Pendragón-

-muchas gracias por tus consejos Pendragón- le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento –hare lo posible por no defraudarlo y ayudarlo a liberarse de esa prisión-

El dragón se quedó mirándola por unos minutos analizando algo en ella, era muy diferente a Atenea no solo física sino también en espíritu, pero en algo concordaban ambas, un sentimiento de hacer justicia, pero todavía se preguntaba porque Atenea escogió a una niña para ser su sucesora.

-hasta luego, estoy segura que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, podríamos ser grandes amigos- Sakura.

-a mí también me gustaría compartir contigo, sino fuera porque estoy atrapado aquí me encantaría ser tu compañero de vieja- ahora si estaba por alzar vuelo pero Sakura lo detuvo-

-espera cuándo podremos hablar otra vez-

-no tienes por qué buscarme yo estaré llamándote en tus sueños, yo sabré cuando haya una duda en tu corazón y sepa la respuesta- voló hasta al tejado de la cueva desapareciendo de su vista dejándole con algunas duda a Sakura, mientras le decía –buena suerte te estaré apoyando desde este lugar, debes encontrar tu camino, hasta luego Sakura-

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada, miro su alrededor, estaba ene l mismo lugar con sus amigos que aún estaban dormidos, vio hacia el horizonte contemplando un hermoso amanecer.

**Se preguntaran que paso con Banshaee y sus secuaces, bueno eso lo sabrán más adelante. Ha y con respecto al capítulo ya sé que el escudo no es un elemento pero me pareció un título interesante para las ideas de este capítulo.**

******************INFORMACION****************

**(1)Hadas Del Invierno: **El invierno trae consigo días grises, frio y nieve. Los pájaros emigran hacia tierras más cálidas y los árboles se quedan sin hojas, pero las hadas del invierno emprenden una intensa actividad. Se ocupan cuidadosamente de los árboles y las plantas perennes, los revitalizan con su energía espiritual, y previenen o reparan los daños que pueden ocasionar la nieve y el frio en los arbustos más frágiles

Los colores que lucen las hadas y los elfos del invierno se corresponden con los de las plantas y las flores a los que están vinculados.

**(2)** **Yetis: **Son criaturas humanoides grandes y musculosos, con una piel blanca y con apariencia similar a un simio. Tienen a huir del contacto con el mundo exterior, tanto que muchos de los que viven lejos de los climas fríos creen que son mitos. Pero los yetis son muy reales... y muy peligrosos. Se sabe que han dejado cruzar a una caravana su dominio sin incidentes, sólo para atacar a otra caravana en el mismo sitio horas después. Se han adaptado excepcionalmente bien al clima frío y los intentos de quitarlos de las rutas de comercio han tenido poco éxito. Los yetis atacan con emboscadas, lanzando piedras y bolas de hielo sobre sus objetivos antes de precipitarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para usar su brutal fuerza para aplastar a sus oponentes.

**(3)** **Dragón Broncíneo: **Sus escamas son muy brillantes, de color bronce, y su tamaño es más que considerable.

Habitan en climas tropicales y lugares de mucha humedad, como los lagos.

Son amistosos con los humanos y semi-humanos, a los que les encanta observar. Para hacerlo se transforma en un animal pequeño ya que tienen la capacidad de polimorfizarse. Su aliento tiene dos formas; la de rayo eléctrico y la de nube de gas de repulsión. Además, los dragones broncíneos pueden lanzar conjuros para polimerizarse, crear comida, crear un muro de niebla y controlar el clima.

Aunque sus guaridas son secas, suelen estar situadas cerca de los lagos y de la humedad. Son excelentes nadadores y les encanta bucear para buscar perlas y tesoros. Son también amistosos con otros seres marinos como sirenas, delfines y elfos de mar, aunque no lo son con los piratas, de hecho, los dragones broncíneos destrozan barcos piratas en cuanto tienen oportunidad.


	8. La Piedra CUarzo Rosado

**Hola amigos y amigas, como pudieron notar aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo me quede un poco largo por lo que está dividido, espero que lo disfruten continúen leyendo**

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del Clamp.**

**La piedra del enamorado.**

Ya Sakura y los demás han vivido por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de que apenas estaban empezando con su misión solo llevaban un cuerno que les fue robado pero que más tarde iban recuperar, también tenían dos de los elementos de arco iris.

Ahora todos estaban en un viaje en tranquilidad como siempre.

-Te dije que lo mejor es irnos por aquí-

Bueno casi siempre.

-Yo te dije que lo mejor es irnos por este camino- Shaoran -Conociendo tu pésimo sentido de la orientación nos llevaras a muchos problemas-

Nuestros amigos ahora estaban en un gran dilema ya que se perdieron en el camino y ahora esto ocasiona una nueva discuta entre los castaños

-Fue por tu culpa que terminamos aquí- Sakura

-Tú lo sugeriste ir por aquel camino, que nos trajo a este-

-Ha, ahora todo es culpa mía-

-Si, como siempre-

-Quieres pelear- provoco Sakura.

-Cuando tú quieras-

Al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control Tomoyo decidió intervenir

-Ya, ya muchachos, no puedo creer que ustedes estén peleando por algo como esto-Tomoyo

-Si es verdad el punto es que estamos perdidos y no podremos regresar a donde estábamos antes de perdernos culpando a alguien- Eriol.

-Exacto, ahora lo mejor será escoger-Meiling -el camino del medio, el de la derecha o la de la izquierda-

-Pues este- dijeron al mismo tiempo los castaños mientras señalaban caminos opuestos, la oji-verde señalo a izquierda y el oji-ámbar la derecha.

-Yo no seguiré el mismo camino que diga un idiota-Sakura

-Vaya, vaya, el burro hablando de orejas- Shaoran

-Bueno ya basta los dos- Meiling - nos iremos por el de medio y no se hable más del asunto, vámonos-

-Yo sugeriría que volemos hasta lo más alto y ver cuál sería el camino correcto- Tomoyo.

-Ahora no es necesario Tomoyo, mejor sigamos- Meiling.

Siguieron con su camino por largor tiempo decidieron detenerse cuando estaban a pocos kilómetros de una montaña muy diferente a las demás, estaba cubierta de árboles con hojas rojas.

-Que montaña más extraña- Sakura.

-El nombre de esa montaña es La Montaña La Roca - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon alertados y ver a dos hombres en el aire tenia cabello y ojos rojos y el otro cabello verde aguamarina, tenían el dorso descubierto, la piel de sus brazos tenían gruesas escamas negras y a sus espalda tenia enormes alas de dragón y un cuerno en la frente.

-Quienes son ustedes- pregunto Shaoran.

-Perdonen mi descortesía viajeros, me llamo bradak y el drago- presento el de pelo aguamarina.

-nosotros somos hombres dragón **(1)** y al igual que ustedes y buscamos fortuna- dijo drago el de pelo rojo.

-Ya veo- Sakura.

-Y porque lleva ese nombre- Eriol.

-Pues verán dicen en esa montaña, hay un templo hecho de piedra, dice que es una bóveda donde se guardan piedras preciosas de gran fortuna, pero Hay una en especial, una que el guardián del templo cuida minuciosamente -Bardak

-¿Qué clase de piedra es esa?- Meiling.

-Es una piedra rara y especial, muy difícil de encontrar en esos días, se llama la piedra de cuarzo rosado-

-Que tiene esa piedra de especial- Tomoyo.

-pues se dice que el que la tenga en su poder, podrá saberlo todo, podrá tener el conocimiento del infinito, un poder tan grande que podría superar al de un dios... Pero su principal poder es que puede ayudarte en el amor-

-¿Ayudarnos en el amor?- pregunto Eriol con interés -¿Ayudarnos en que forma?-

-Si consigues esa piedra y se lo das a la persona que tu escogiste como tu pareja, sus almas y sus mentes quedaran atadas el uno por el otro, y si el cuarzo cambia de color significa que estarán juntos para toda la eternidad- Drago.

-Haaay que romántico- Tomoyo.

-Si eso de verdad debe ser muy hermoso- Meiling.

-Sí, sí muy bonito- Shaoran -Buenos creo que lo mejor es que ya tenemos que irnos-

-Hay Shaoran no seas grosero-Sakura.

Pero Shaoran le ignoro, algo en esos tipos le olía muy mal -fue un gusto haber escuchado esa historia, pero por el momento no nos interesa esto, todavía tenemos muchos viaje que recorrer, adiós-

Luego de este encuentro, los aventureros siguieron con su camino hasta que llego el atardecer, preparando todo para montar su fogata, la cena de pescado, relajándose ya un poco.

Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, disfrutando de la pesca asada, las tres chicas no paraban de hablar de cosas triviales.

Shaoran veía extrañado el rostro pensativo de Eriol, le parecía extraño que no le hiciera un comentario para molestarlo, como solía hacer casi siempre.

-¿Que sucede contigo?-

-Que, ¿De qué está hablando?-

-es extraño, que te hayas quedado tan callado... Diría que has estado muy pensativo desde que hablamos con esos hombres dragón-

-no, no es nada estoy bien, de verdad-

-¿Seguro?-

-sí, gracias por preguntar-

-Eriol- llamo Tomoyo se sentó sonriente al lado del peli-negro que cuando la sintió cerca un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y hablaba nervioso

-ho...hola Tomoyo... Q...¿que buscas?-

-Solo vine a preguntarte si estabas bien, y darte un pescado, he notado que el día de hoy no has comido mucho- le ofreció uno de los pescados.

-Mu... Muchas gracias- cuando estuvo tomando el pescado de sus manos se tocaron. Quedándose viendo directamente a los ojos ambos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual fue notados por todos.

Cuando ambos reaccionaron se separaron rápidamente con el sonrojo en aumento y nerviosos.

-Gra... Gracias Tomoyo... Por preocuparte y muchas gracias, por el pescado, de verdad que tenía mucha hambre-

-No, no hay de que, buen provecho- y se fue a sentar con las demás.

-Valla Tomoyo creo que esa preocupación que sientes va más allá de un cariño- dijo Meiling con picaría.

-Hazme el favor de no decir tonterías Meiling, más que llevarme bien con él, trato de ser una buena amiga para el-

-Pues amiga, creo que estas exagerando un poco con esa amistad- Sakura -no será que... Pretendes más de una amistad-

-hay por favor, solo trato de agradecer, el me ayudo a salvar de ese dragón-

-Porque no dejas de negarlo de una vez, a ti te gusta Eriol- Sakura.

Esta declaración ahora la dejo totalmente sonrojada, ya que estaban en lo cierto.

-Hay mira lo roja que se puso, más linda-Meiling.

-ya basta si chicas, ok está bien me gusta Eriol pero no es necesario que lo digan tan alto, Eriol podrías oírlas-

-Si tiene razón en eso- Meiling -ella debería ser la que se lo dijera, aquí y ahora-

-Si tienes Razón Meiling- apoyo Sakura.

-Ustedes deben estar locas- Tomoyo.

-Porque si tú mismo lo admites- Meiling.

-Te gusta no lo puedes negar ahora- Sakura.

-Hay sí pero...-

-Pero que te detiene -dijeron a la vez.

-No sé lo que el piense de mí, no soy una guerrero como lo son muchas elfos de su aldea, y tampoco soy de tanta ayuda para el-

-Debes estar bromeando- Meiling.

-Es obvio que también siente algo por ti, no vez como se te quedaba viendo hace un momento?-Sakura.

-Eso no me garantiza nada-

-Escucha, puedes estar con toda esta inseguridad que tienes ahora y si lo haces te aseguro que esta te atormentara por siempre a no ser que se los confieses pronto- Sakura.

-Pero si el...-

-Si te llega a rechazar todo lo que tienes que hacer es volver a intentarlo una y otra vez, y si no lo consigues halla el, pero debes corre ese riesgo- Meiling.

Tomoyo viajaba su vista a sus dos amigas, contemplado en sus miradas, fijándose de todo el apoyo que les estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Está bien, lo intentare-

-Que bien-

-pero no ahora, quiero asegurarme primero-

-pero no te demores mucho, está bien- Meiling.

-Si-

-Es una promesa entonces- Sakura, hazlo el dedo meñique, entrelazándolo con los de ella.

-No creí que te pusieras así de nervioso tan fácilmente- Shaoran.

-No sé de hablas-Eriol.

-No finjas ya, esto es cosas de chicas, pero tú no tienes por qué seguir ocultando algo tan evidente, a ti te gusta mucho Tomoyo-

***suspiro***-si en efecto tienes razón, me gusta Tomoyo, y me gusta mucho-

-Y que estas esperando para decírselo-

-Estoy buscando la forma más sutil de decírselo, pero todavía no sé cómo-

-Por algo tienes boca, que te cuesta estar frente a ella y decirle que te gusta-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, además estoy buscando un modo más sutil de decírselo-

-¿Y todavía no has hecho nada entonces?-

-No, pero tengo una idea-

-Pues buena suerte- le poso u mano es su hombro -pues contar conmigo para lo que necesites está bien?-

-Si gracias amigo-

Ya la noche cayo en el campamento de los aventureros, ahora todos estaba dormidos y todos cerca de la fogata, pero al Elfo oji-azul, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, seguía muy pensativo por lo que le dijo al castaño hace poco; Todavía trataba de encontrar una manera de confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, la Sílfides curativa que cautivo su corazón desde el instante en que la vio, y tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo que dijeron, esa piedra de cuarzo rosa era la clave de confesar su amor, además de gran pista si su destino era estar junto a Tomoyo.

Le levanto de suelo de donde dormía decidido, iría a la montaña de la roca y buscar esa piedra, pero obviamente no podría solo, quien sabe lo que se encontraría en el camino y si podría llegar a ese templo ileso. Así que decidió recurrir a la, o mejor dicho a las únicas personas que sabré que recibirían su apoyo.

Se acercó a Shaoran quien también dormía en el suelo, procuro despertarlo en susurros para no despertar a los demás.

-Shaoran, Shaoran- susurro suavecito, empujándolo suavemente para que despertarlo; después de varios por fin pudo despertarlo.

El castaño se levantó adormecido, portándose los ojos -Que te sucede Eriol, por nos despiertas a esta hora-

-Discúlpeme amigo, pero como tú me has dicho podría contar contigo en cualquier circunstancia y pues...-

-Habla claro que es lo que quieres-

-Bien iré directo al grano... Quiero conseguir la piedra cuarzo rosado para Tomoyo-

-Estas demente, ¿no me digas que creíste esa historia tan cursi que te contaron esos hombres dragón?-

-Créeme no son mentiras, yo también he oído de esa historia, esa sería la mejor forma de decirle a Tomoyo que me gusta, pero necesito de tu ayuda-

El castaño suspiro, tratando de despertarse completamente -está bien voy contigo-

-Gracias-

Los dos estaban dispuestos a irse, ya habían empezado a caminar esta que escucharon una cadena en los pies del castaño, olvidándose del detalle de la cadena que lo mantenía atado a la castaña, que seguía dormida.

-Y ahora hay que despertarla también a ella- dijo, el castaña resinado -Si no lo hacemos no poder ir a ningún lado-

En respuesta el oji-azul soltó una débil risa.

El castaño se agacho junto a la castaña y despertarla agitándola bruscamente -Sakura, Sakura despierta quieres-

Aun dormida la sílfide guerrera tomo de la camisa de Shaoran, pegando su mejilla en su pecho.

-Porque siempre es tan complicado despertarte- gruño -despierta ya-

-Hay hermano déjame en paz- hablo soñolienta

-Ya basta de esto, Sakura, despierta, despierta, despierta- ahora intentaba despertarle dándole palmaditas débiles en la mejilla.

-Ya déjame en paz Hermano- exclamo hartada de la insistencia de su supuesto hermano que termino por darle un certero golpe en el abdomen de Shaoran, lo cual tuvo que aguantar una exclamación de dolor para no despertar a las demás.

-Shaoran, pero si eres tu- exclamo sorprendida la castaña al despertar por completo y darse cuenta de lo que hizo

-No soy otro- dijo en forma sarcástica Shaoran aun adolorido.

-de verdad lo siento mucho yo...-los intentos de disculpa fueron apagados cuando Shaoran poso una mano en boca.

-Shhhhiii las vas a despertar tonta, ven con nosotros-

Sin darle oportunidad de decir más nada la tomo del brazo y se marcharon hasta estar lo suficientemente apartado del campamento y las demás. Cuando ya estuvieron entre los árboles, Shaoran le quito su mano y le dijo.

-Pero en que estabas pensando pedazo de animal-

-Oye ya te dije que lo siento-

-Pues claro que no lo sientes,-

-Pero delicado eres-

-Delicado, más bien histérico, es que tú sí que me consigues sacar de mis casillas, dios mío porque me condenas a estar encadenado a esta niña tonta-

-Así, tú crees que yo disfruto tenerte pegado a mí las 24 horas del día, tu si consigues desesperarme-

-He chicos por favor- trato de calmar Eriol poniéndose entre los dos -Me gustaría que se acordaran para que los llame por favor-

-Si tiene razón, mira Sakura la verdad es que Eriol quiere de nuestra ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?, ¿Ayuda para qué?-

-Pues veras querida Sakura...- Eriol le conto brevemente todo lo que planeaba hacer-

-Hay, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, pero por supuesto que yo también los voy a ayudar- expreso emocionada.

-Qué bueno que estés de acuerdo querida Sakura- Eriol

-Bueno entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos- dijo sin más el oji-ambar comenzando a caminar.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a esa montaña y comenzar con su trayecto hacia el templo, cuando ya tenían pocos minutos de haber subido notaron presencias extrañas en todo su alrededor, ante esto Sakura ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y dijo

-Oigan chicos esto ya no me está gustando mucho-

-Este no es el momento para que te acobardes Gallina-Shaoran

-Hay muchas presencias -Eriol quizás nos aparezcan muchas creaturas y sea por eso que todos los que se atreven a entrar a esta montaña no han vuelto-

-Esto ya me está asustando, que tal si de verdad encontramos a un fantasma-

-Pues no se tu pero yo si conozco de un enemigo- Shaoran -es de 1.50 metros quizás más, demasiado delgado, con armadura y además apesta a muerto-

-¿Cómo sabes que apesta a muerto?- pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Por esta detrás de ti- sin espera la expresión de la castaña en un rápido movimiento la empujo, saco su espada que termino chocando con la espada que era en esqueleto **(2)**. Que con un par de golpes termino hecho pedazos.

-ja, no son más que juguetes, se rompen con facilidad-

-Pues para ti, será muy fácil decirlo, a mí me asustan mucho estas cosas- Sakura.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso porque aquí vienes más - dijo Eriol señalando a un grupo de esqueletos hacia ellos

Lo que tampoco contaron era que un esqueleto esta por atacar a Sakura que reacciono rápidamente, esquivándolo, con otro movimiento de la espada del esqueleto esta vez Sakura decidió terminar con eso y dijo.

-ESCUDO- un muro de hielo se formó frente suyo rompiendo la espada, -VENTISCA- una corriente se formó que estrello al esqueleto a un árbol rompiéndolo en pedazos

-Valla, la gallina tiene más agallas de lo que pensaba- Shaoran.

-Fue un reflejo-

-Pues mante ese reflejo activo para los que viene, mejor sigamos -

Pero eso no les interrumpió en camino siguieron en el mientras eliminaban a todo esqueleto que se les atravesaba, hasta que llegaron a un enorme Templo hecho de piedra con grandes murallas y torres hecho. La puerta era una de madera y un dibujo de un dragón en cada puerta.

-Bueno este debe ser el famoso templo de piedra- Eriol.

-Pues no esperemos más tiempo- Shaoran -VENTISCA- conjuro al darse cuenta de un esqueleto a sus espaldas, el cual se hizo añicos.

-Si tienes razón amigo- Eriol -continuemos-

Los tres entraron al templo muy alerta, sin percatarse de que un par de sombras entraron detrás de ellos.

Ahora estaban en un pasillo adornados por acorchas llegando a una nueva puerta.

-Todo esta tan tranquilo y eso me parece extraño- Shaoran.

-Si a mí también- Sakura

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar alerta- Eriol -bueno entremos-

Se abrió la puerta y su asombro no pudo ser mayor, detrás de esa puerta había una habitación, era como una mina de diamantes, había muchas piedra de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-Valla esto sí que es hermoso- Sakura.

-Pero donde estará el cuarzo rosado- Shaoran.

-Debe ser ese- exclamo Eriol, en el centro de la habitación había un grupo de rocas brillantes de diferentes colores en cuyo centro había una mesita de piedra blanca y en ella reposaba una gran piedra rosada.

-Sí, sin duda esa debe ser- Eriol emocionado, se acercó a la mesa, sin embargo cuando solo le faltaba pocos metro para acercarse hasta la mesa, una flecha se atravesó en el camino, la cual él pudo esquivar y termino estrenada en la pared.

-Que fue eso- Eriol.

-Quien esta hay, salga de una vez- Shaoran.

En una puerta de la habitación que estaba a oscuras se escuchó el ruido de los cascos cada vez más cerca, para sorpresa de todos era un hombre de bigote y baba abundante de músculos formados y de la cintura para abajo no llevaba piernas sino que tenía cuerpo de caballo en su espalda llevaba una espalda llevaba un arco y flechas con las que se suponía era con las que intento atacar a Eriol y le dijo en voz grave y autoritaria.

- ¿Que hacen aquí forasteros?

-más bien que hace un centauro **(3)** aquí- Shaoran.

-Yo soy el guardián de este templo, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?-

-bueno señor es que nosotros, vinimos a buscar el cuarzo rosado, para una amiga, hemos oído de la leyenda y nuestro amigo quiere dársela a la persona que ama - Sakura.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, el cuarzo rosado es la piedra más valiosa que tenemos y si ustedes quieren llevársela tendrán que pasar por varias pruebas-

-Pues con mucho gusto estaré dispuesto a tomar esa prueba señor- dijo Eriol decidido.

-¿Tu?-

-Sí, no tengo malas intenciones, quiero dárselo a una persona más valiosa para mí-

-De acuerdo Elfo... Pero tú y tus amigos también deberá pasar la prueba-

-Pero si ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso- Eriol.

-Pero ellos están aquí por lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, no señor- Sakura.

-Bien con eso basta, la prueba consiste en que me derrotes dejare que se lleven el cuarzo, y empezaremos por ti- no se supo cómo ni donde, pero el centauro tenía una espada con la que se abalanzo a Eriol, quien rápidamente saco su hacha, empezando con una lucha, el centauro tenía algo de ventaja ya que él era más alto y más rápido, hubo un movimiento que tomo desprevenido a Eriol, el centauro le pego con sus dos pasta delanteras.

-Hay no Eriol- Sakura preocupada por su amigo intento ir a ayudado pero el Shaoran la detuvo sujetándola del brazo -suéltame Shaoran, Eriol necesita de nuestra ayuda-

-Esta fue decidió de Eriol, no podemos meternos en esto-

-Pero el...-

-Esta prueba es suya, y si él quiere la piedra deberá superarla solo-

-Sí, si tienes razón- bajo la cabeza desanimada y fue ahí que los cristales brillaron, levanto la mirada rápidamente-

-¿Shaoran te diste cuenta?-

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta, esto quiero decir que... -

-Un Elemento de arco iris está cerca- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Pero dónde estará?- Sakura.

Ambos estuvieron observando los alrededores, hasta que la oji-verde observo una silueta acercándose hasta la mesa-

-¿Oye pero quién es usted?- todos la voltearon a ver extrañado y luego viajar sus vista hasta la mesa descubriendo al intruso que al parecer quería robar el cuarzo Rozado.

-VENTISCA- conjuro Shaoran para alejar al ladrón y su sorpresa no pudo será mayor cuando distinguieron mejor que el individuo era uno de los Hombres Dragón bradak, que hablaron con ellos al medio día.

**Quisiera aprovecha para responder a lo comentario del chapter anterior:**

**anaiza18: **Gracias, espero que este chapter haya sido de tu agrado, porque lo hice con mucho esmero pensando que por fin lo puse algo emocionante.

**HaRu hAnKoShA: **respondiendo a tu pregunta cambie el rated del fic, por un error que cometí al publicarlo, no sabía lo que significaba, pero desde siempre este fic fue de rated K. muchas gracias por leer el fic.

**Nekomini: **me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, tus comentarios me parecieron muy emotivos, y te aseguro que en cada capítulo pondré más y más de creaturas mitológicas.

**Maru-chan1296: **Deseo concedido, regreso con un nuevo capítulo.

**Chiwanko: **aunque a veces tus comentarios son cortos me emotiva bastante gracias.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo siempre, **Muchas gracias.**


	9. El Elemento Relanpogo

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Shaoran

-No es nada es nada en especial, solo buscaba al cuarzo Rosado... imagínense la fortuna que debe costar, pensamos que ustedes mantendrían al centauro lo suficiente mente distraído para llévamelo-

-¿Ósea que solo nos utilizaste para que te facilitáramos el Trabajo del robo?- Sakura.

-Brillante deducción-

-Ya sabía yo que algo no me caía bien de ustedes- Shaoran.

-No permitiré que nadie se robe el cuarzo- Exclamo el centauro que lanzo una flecha hacia bardak, el cómo defensa saco una piedra brillante violeta, de la cual salió un relámpago que estigio la fecha a mitad de camino

Esto dejo pasmado a ambos sílfides Guerreros.

-Eso, eso es... De donde sacaste esa roca- Shaoran.

-¿Te gusta?, fue el más valioso botín de mucho de nuestros robos-

-Dánosla es nuestra- Sakura.

-Si tanto la quieres venga por ella-

-Como gustes- dijo Shaoran, poniéndose los dos en posición de combate -Te daremos una paliza que no olvidaras en toda tu vida-

-Pero antes deben saber que las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensan- trono los dedos - y de la puerta entro su compañero, entrando nada más y con nada menos que a su amigo con Meiling y Tomoyo amarradas y amordazadas.

-TOMOYO- Eriol.

-TOMOYO, MEILING- Sakura.

-Eres un cobarde a usar un ruco tan sucio- Shaoran.

-Lo que tú pienses de esto, no me importa, ahora si lo que quieren es recuperar a sus amigas déjennos llevarnos la piedra-

-Te exijo que la sueltes ahora- Eriol, que no aguantaba esto, se lanzó contra Drago

-No te he dicho que tenías que pasar mi prueba, para llevarte el cuarzo-

-A mi dejo de importarme esa estúpida piedra desde el momento en el que supe que las persona más amada para mi está en peligro, ahora quítese del camino-

El centauro estaba sorprendido en cuanto oyó a Eriol decir esas palabras, solo se queda mirándolo fijamente como peleaba contra Drago, se ve que daba el todo por el todo para salvar a esa persona amada, pero también veía las desventajas, estaba ya muy debilitado, por eso decidió ayudarlo.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que trataras de ayudarla-

-¿Pero porque lo hace?-

-No pierdas tiempo-

No esperando otra cosa fue hasta las dos sílfides desatándolas.

-Tomoyo, ¿Estas bien?- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, muchas Gracias Eriol-

-Qué alivio-

-No se libraran de mi- dijo Drago dirigiéndose a ellos.

Ante esto Tomoyo decidió tener la iniciativa para ayudar, poso las manos en el aire, la punta de sus dedos brillaron y el cuerpo de drago que quedó paralizado, en el aire.

-Que ¿qué me sucede?, no puedo moverme-

-Rápido Meiling no duda rara mucho- Tomoyo.

-Si ya voy- la oji-Rubí elevo sus manos al aire y de la punta de los dedos sus manos brillaron, esos reparadores salieron disparados hasta el, formando aros que encogieron amarrándolo -Ya está-

-Desde cuando saben hacer todo esto- Eriol.

-Es un mecanismo de defensa que tuvimos que aprender Meiling y yo para ocasiones como esta-

-Pero no es muy fuerte así que no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo- explicó Meiling -si esta técnica la hubieran usado Sakura o Shaoran esta sería mucho más poderosa, lo mejor sería ir a ayudarlos para que se encarguen de el-

-Buena Idea vámonos- Eriol.

******** Mientras tanto con Sakura y Shaoran ********

-regrésanos esa piedra- exclamo Shaoran mientras los dos se abalanzaban contra Bardak.

-No crean que lo tendrán tan fácilmente- los ataques de los sílfides, a pesar de que eran con sus armas eran inútiles ya que el teñí la ventaja de volar.

Cuando ya considero que tuviera demasiada diversión con la piedra les lanzo un relámpago que los hizo retroceder hasta topar con la parece

-Rayos así nunca acabaremos con el- Shaoran.

-Ni siquiera le hemos hecho un rasguño- Sakura.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar con ustedes- libero un nuevo relámpago de la roca esta vez fue a dar unos metros más arriba lo que provocó un derrumbe de rocas.

-Cúbrete Sakura- Shaoran no supo si lo que hizo fue un reflejo o lo hizo porque sí, pero cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, dejándola a ella en el piso, recibiendo el, las rocas caídas, que siguieron cayendo hasta enterrarlos.

-SAKURA, SHAORAN- escucharon la voz de sus amigos, pero ninguno podía prestar ya atención y menos Sakura.

Cuando el derrumbe seso, la oji-verde se empezó a poner nerviosa por la cercanía con la que estaba Shaoran, él estaba sobre ella soportando el peso de las rocas para evitar que las terminara de aplástalos, su rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Sakura podía sentir su respiración, sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros de la suya, no pudo evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica y su rostro se pusiera a mil colores, por sus peleas y porque no tuvo oportunidad de contemplar el rostro tan de cerca, no se había fijado en lo gallardo que era, su rostro tan refinado, su nariz respingada, su cabello alborotado que le daba un toque muy gallardo, trago en seco al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y ponerse aún más nerviosa, afortunadamente como él tenía los ojos cerrados no notaria nada de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora

Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban haciendo muy Gran esfuerzo para liberar a sus amigos pero eran tantas y tan grandes las rocas, Meiling y Tomoyo usaban el mismo conjuro para levantar las rocas y moverlas, pero de todas maneras solo podían mover una a una y Eriol empujaba las rocas, lo que le parecía extraño era que el centauro no se movía de su lugar.

-Por qué no nos ayuda, nuestros amigos están en problemas-

-Ellos también estaban en Prueba, debemos dejar que salgan de esto por si solos

-Esta pruebas no es de ellos, la prueba era mía y mis amigos no tienen por qué pagar por mis malas decisiones, así que puede venir a ayudarnos o mejor vallase y continúe con su estúpido trabajo de vigilar esa piedra-

Al centauro ahora se había quedado pasmado, Cuando Eriol le dijo esas palabras lo miraba con muchas ira, Tanta que hasta lo asusto lo hizo retroceder, le dio la impresión de que a pesar sé que él era más pequeño que él no dudaría en usar su hacha para atacarlo.

-Eriol mejor será te olvides de el- dijo Tomoyo, que poso una mano en su hombro, -En estos momentos es mejor ayudar a nuestros amigos-

-Si Eriol, el no vale la pena ahora- Meiling.

-Si vámonos-

Los tres siguieron con su trabajo, pero cada vez estaban teniendo más problemas ya que las rocas que restaban eran gigantescas, entonces vieron como inesperadamente el centauro se acercó hasta ellos y sorpresivamente tomo unas de las rocas con su sorprendente fuerza, retirando las rocas una por una hasta que por fin logro desenterrarlos.

-Gracias- Eriol.

-No hay de que, con lo que has hecho ya tienes más que pasado la prueba-

-Shaoran. Shaoran, ¿Estas bien?, Por favor respóndeme- decía angustiada Sakura, tomándolo de los hombros tratando de que reaccionara, cuando Shaoran dejo de sentir el peso de las rocas, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Sakura dejando su cara en la curva de su cuello y hombro.

-Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien- respondió traumando cuando despertó

-Valla que alivio- Tomoyo.

-Menos mal que ya todos estamos bien- Meiling.

-Valla amigo Shaoran, no creí que fueras tan pícaro- dijo en tono bromista Eriol.

-Mejor cállate idiota, más bien dígame dónde están esos hombres lagartijas, voy a hacerlos trizas con mis propias manos- Exclamo furioso.

-Yo te apoyo- Sakura.

-Están ahí- señalo Meiling, al tejado donde inútilmente los hombres trataban de encontrar una posible salida.

-Valla ya las ratas se desocuparon- Bardak.

-Como ratas es como quedaran cuando terminemos con ustedes- Shaoran.

-Eso lo veremos- Bardak saco de nuevo la piedras preparándose para que ataque.

-Sakura, Shaoran les ayudare- Eriol.

-No te molestes Eriol- Sakura.

-Esta rata es nuestra- Shaoran.

Un aura de fuego se podía sentir alrededor de los castaños, era tan intensa que podía intimidar a cualquiera.

-Se ve que están furiosos los dos- dijo Meiling, con una gota estilo anime en su nuca al igual que la pareja.

-Parece que por fin dejaran del lado sus diferencias- Eriol.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- Bardak les lanzo un nuevo ataque.

-ESCUDO- recitaron los dos a la vez y un muro de hielo se formó frete suyo defendiéndolos del ataque.

-No puede ser- Bardak.

-Es hora que te demos tu merecido -Sakura

-Hay no- Drago

-No me rendiré, ataca- Bardak un nuevo relámpago.

-VENTISCA- al hacer ese conjuro, la ventisca fue más fuerte que el relámpago y fue regresado a Bardak junto con la ventisca.

-Hhhhhaaaaaaa- el ataque fue suficiente para que su cuerpo desapareciera, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Valla eso estuvo genial- Eriol.

-Pues claro por algo son sílfides guerreros- Meiling.

-Hacen muy buen equipo- Tomoyo.

Los castaños ignoraban los comentarios de sus amigos mientras que ellos buscaban entre las cenizas los que les importaban, la piedra violeta.

-Ha por fin la encontré- Escamo Sakura feliz, con la piedra entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo entre los dos los cristales y la piedra brillaban, la piedra se dividió transformándose en dos mariposas de alas violetas, que entraron en ellos.

-Genial, ya tenemos tres- Shaoran.

-Me siento muy satisfecha- Sakura.

-Con todo lo que glotona que eres ya era hora de que te sintieras satisfecha - provoco.

-¿Que dijiste?-

Mientras que ellos estaban con una nueva discuta el centauro se les quedo viendo con extrañeza pero después su cara fue cambiando a una leve sonrisa y después asintió con aprobación.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI- Exclamo furiosa Drago.

-Valla todavía nos quedaba una rata con alas- Shaoran.

-Vengare la muerte de Bardak, por el momento me iré, pero les juro que volveré- dicho esto, lanzo una bola de energía que fue a dar a unas de las columnas del templo y luego lanzo otra que fue directo a la pared que provoco un agujero lo suficientemente grande para escapar.

-Oye no seas cobarde no huyas- Shaoran.

-Creo que lo mejor es irse de aquí ahora- Dijo el centauro.

El templo empezó a temblar y luego todo empezó a caer en pedazos.

-Vámonos de aquí-

Todos ni tardos ni perezosos fueron hacia las salidas, Tomoyo y Meiling tomaron delantera con su vuelo, mientras que el resto corría como podían, afortunadamente no tuvieron problemas en salir justo antes de que el templo se derrumbara.

-ja, ja eso sí que estuvo cerca- Dijo jadeando Eriol.

-sí, ja, ja, ja por poco no la contamos- Sakura.

-ja y lo peor es que ja, ja, ja, ja, ese canaña se fue- Shaoran.

-Todos están bien- pregunto preocupada Tomoyo aterrizando a su lado.

-¿Tu estas bien Tomoyo?- Eriol.

-Si ya estoy bien muchas gracias- los dos se miraban con ese gran sentimiento que aun ninguno de los dos se disponía a confesar, pero si fue notado por todos los presentes y conmovió mucho a las chicas.

-hay- exclamo horrorizada Sakura.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Sakura?- Shaoran extrañado

-No puede ser, tanto trabajo y no pudimos llevarnos el cuarzo rosado para Tomoyo-

-Si es una lástima, pero mira por el lado positivo conseguimos un elemento del arco iris-

-Eres un insensible Shaoran-

-¿Yo que dije?-

-¿El cuarzo rosado?- Tomoyo -¿Para qué lo querías Eriol?-

-Pues... Bueno... Resulta... -suspiro -Creo que ya no vale la pena que te lo oculte por más tiempo... Yo le pedí ayuda a Sakura y Shaoran para que me ayudaran a buscar el cuarzo rosado, para ti-

-¿Para mí? Y ¿Porque?-

-Bueno pues porque... PORQUE A MI ME GUSTAS MUCHO TOMOYO- dijo, más bien grito para sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta -Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que serias alguien muy valioso para mí y no me equivoque, todos estos días que he pasado contigo he llegado a descubrir que me gustas cada vez más y más a tal punto de querer compartir el resto de tu vida contigo-

Un silencio incómodo para todos se formó para todos y más para el pobre Eriol, en todo ese tiempo Tomoyo mantenía la mirada baja, todos estaban en la iniciativa de lo que haría diría.

-¿Sabes?- levanto por fin la cara -Me he sentido muy atraída por alguien en especial, es muy lindo, muy caballero, muy fuerte, cautivo mi corazón desde el momento en que lo vi y lo mejor es que corrí con la fortuna de compartir con él un largo viaje en el que me daba la esperanza de que podría conquistarlo, pero afortunadamente para mi corrí con la fortuna que él me correspondiera, eso me hace muy muy feliz-

Lo abrazo lo cual el hizo también, luego separaron sus caras para verse fijamente por unos momentos y después serrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios.

-Hay si viva, viva- celebro Meiling muy feliz.

-Hay que feliz estoy por ustedes Tomoyo -También celebro Sakura.

-Es una lástima que no haya podido conseguir el cuarzo rosado- dijo decepcionado Eriol cuando se separaron.

-Créeme no me importa Eriol-

-Pero de todas maneras me siento mal, quería que tuvieras algo especial de mi-

-Creo que eso ya lo tienes- se escuchó la voz del centauro que se acercaba a ellos.

-Valla señor está vivo que bueno- Sakura.

-¿Pero a que se refería con lo que acaba de decir?- Meiling

En ese instante la mano de Eriol que estaba hecha puño empezó a despedir un resplandor desde adentro, con extrañeza por todos el Elfo abrió su mano y su asombro fue enorme cuando notaron que eran una pequeña piedrita de cuarzo rosado formando un pequeño corazón.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- Eriol.

-El cuarzo Rosado es una piedra mágica y para que aquel esté interesado en ella deberá pasar una prueba con su guardián, si aquel que demuestre que de verdad le interesa aquel ser que escogió como su pareja y pasa la prueba del guardián, el cuarzo rosado apareció parecerá en las manos de individuo cuando este junto a la persona que realmente ame- Explico el centauro.

-e... Eso quiere decir que...-

-Ho dios Eriol TE AMO- exclamo Tomoyo saltando a sus brazos y a sus labios otra vez.

-Valla que romántico- Meiling.

-Si estoy de acuerdo; ¿Tu qué opinas Shaoran?- Sakura.

-Que todo esto está demasiado cursi-

-Huy por siempre eres tan insensible-

-Pues así es como soy-

-Si así es como eres de intolerable-

-En cambio yo si tengo mucha paciencia porque todavía no me he abalanzado sobre ti-

-La que se va abalanzar sobre ti primero soy yo-

-así eso quiero verlo-

Sorpresivamente para todos, el puño del castaño emitió un brillo rosado, el mismo que el de Eriol y las caras de ambos comenzó a ponerse un poco pálida.

-Qué esperas para abrirla- Eriol.

Aun dudoso Shaoran abrió su mano y sus caras no pudieron ser más sorpresivas, en la palma del castaño estaba la misma piedra que tenía Eriol ahora, la piedra cuarzo Rosado en forma de corazón.

-¿Que... Que... Que significa esto- preguntaba Shaoran nervioso y ahora sonrojado al igual que Sakura.

-Pues al parecer el cuarzo ha seleccionada como tu pareja y es la que tengas a tu lado- Meiling.

Los sílfides guerreros estaban más que sorprendidos, los dos intercambiaban miradas el uno del otro y después dirigirlas al cuarzo que todavía estaba en su mano, luego se separaron lo más que podían y exclamar muy sonrojados a la vez.

-Iag, eso no, jamás- Shaoran

-que repúgnate, iag- Sakura.

-Yo nunca...- esta vez hablaron a la vez, pero ambos se interrumpieron volvieron a verde y después dirigir sus miradas a lados opuestos. Lo que ocasionó un carcajadas por todos sus amigos.

-bueno creo que es momento de que se vallan- Centauro.

-Pero que pasara con usted señor- Meiling.

-El templo podrá volver a reconstruirse hay no había nada que pudiera destruirse por completo.

-Qué bueno- Tomoyo.

-Adiós y buena suerte a todos- se despidió el centauro desde la lejanía que tenía con los viajeros.

-Bueno a donde vamos ahora- Tomoyo.

-Creo que sería buenos ir a la dirección del sol que está saliendo-

-Valla es un lástima que esta noche no hayamos podido dormir bien- Sakura

-Y luego dices que no eres perezosa- Shaoran.

-Pero es a ti que te importa Tonto-

-Bueno lo único que se es que todavía nos falta un largo camino que seguir- Shaoran.

************ En otro lugar ************

-COMO QUE NO HAN ENCONTRADO NADA- exclamo furiosa la figura de Banshee que estaba sentada en su trono de su castillo, reclamando a unos sirvientes que estaban frente a ella.

-Lo sentimos mucho mi señora. Nuca creímos que fuera tan difícil encontrarlos-

-Escusas, escusas es lo que estoy oyendo desde que comenzamos a buscar y no veo ningún resultado-

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon de nuevo arroyándose todavía más.

-Los voy a...- iba a sentenciar Banshee de no ser porque la puerta de su salón entro alguien brutalmente sin molestarse en tocar primero y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Drago.

-Mi señora Banshee discúlpeme por entrar así- dijo arrodillándose.

-Drago que sorpresa, tienes alguna novedad, ¿encontraste por fin la piedra?-

-Sí, si señora pero... No me fue posible traerla-

-¿Porque? Y ¿Dónde está Bardak?-

-Bardak... Fue eliminado en batalla, nosotros estábamos por cumplir nuestra misión y les tendimos una trampa a unos viajeros para que nos facilitaran el trabajo, pero terminaron por complicarlo todo y nos quitaron también la piedra del arco iris y también mataron a Bardak-

-Me estás diciendo que unos viajaron eran más fuertes que mis hombres y de paso consiguieron arrebatarte mi piedra, un de nuestras armas más poderosas-

-Si-

-Esto rodeada de inútiles-

-Pero no fue del todo nuestra culpa, eso viajeros eran muy fuerte además de que contaron con dos de los elementos y además de decir que eran sílfides-

-¿Sílfides?-

-Si señora-

-Qué clase de viajaron eran?- pregunto con interés.

-Pues eran cuatro sílfides tres de ella chica y un chico, dos de ellos que al parecer eran sílfides guerreros estaban encadenados y junto a ellos venia un Elfo de cabellos negros -

-No, no puede ser... NO PUEDE SER-

-estoy de acuerdo con usted señora no hay manera que sean sílfides Gurreros se supone que ellos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo- Comento drago tratando de ayudar a calmar a Banshee.

-Eres un inútil, Reitaro, Reitaro preséntate aquí y ahora-

El suso dicho apareció en la sala segundos después - ¿Me llamaban?-

-Se supone que tú te encargaste de exterminar a la mocosa ¿no es así?- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura.

-Sí, así es señora-

-Entonces me puedes confirmar lo que Drago me acaba de decir, la mocosa de Atenea y sus amigos siguen vivos-

-Son más astutos de lo que creía, no se preocupe señora ahora mismo iré a encargarme de ellos-

-No lo horas-

-Porque no, ahora que sé que eso chicos están en busca también de los elementos del arco iris tu trabajo ahora será el mismo, debes ayudarme a seguir reuniendo la magia necesaria para recuperarme-

-Pero que haremos con ellos-

-Enviare a mis mejores hombres, quizás hagan un trabajo mucho más eficiente que el tuyo-

-Si me permite señora- Drago - Me gustaría acompañar en esa misión quiero vengar la muerte de...-

-Tu no ira a ninguna parte Porque ya no me sirves para nada, Adaraquedabra-

Luego de recitar el conjuro, el hombre drago empezó a arder en llamas que lo estaban entibiando, mientras el rogaba que lo ayudaran pero nadie lo hizo, y las lamas siguieron manifestándose hasta que de su cuerpo Solo quedaron cenizas.

-Y tu Reitaro voy a permitir que te encuentres más adelante con esos Sílfides, pero mientras tanto será mejor que vallas puliendo tus habilidades, y será mejor que hagas un buen trabajo o terminaras como el-

Reitaro solo contemplaba la figura aun no revolante de Banshee, él sabía que Banshee era capa de esto y mucho más por eso cuando hablaba así no podía evitar sudar frio del Terror.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señora-

-Mandare a unos de mis hombres, para que busque otro objeto mágico y que acabe de una vez por todas con la chiquilla-

Aclaraciones: todavía no voy a revelar la identidad de Banshee prefiero dejarlos con la intriga por un tiempo, y con respecto a lo que tiene planeado en el capítulo que viene se los explicare con más calma. Porque seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué Banshee quiere matar a Sakura cuando se supone que la necesitaba para buscar los cuernos? Como dije más adelante.

(1) Hombres Dragones: Inveto mio jajaja ;)

(2**)Esqueletos:**

Son los restos animados de gente muerta y son de la misma altura que eran cuando estaban vivos. Los esqueletos tienen poca, si alguna, piel restante y lucen fosas oculares en sus calaveras. Los esqueletos no tienen una sociedad perceptible. Los esqueletos odian a los seres vivos con gran pasión y a no ser que tengan ordenes específicas, atacarán a cualquier criatura viviente que vean. Los esqueletos (como la mayoría de no-muertos) se ofenden por su presencia en el mundo vivo, lo que causa una profunda sensación de celos de las criaturas vivientes. Las ordenes específicas como guardar una puerta pueden vencer los deseos de un esqueleto de matar criaturas vivas y obedecen a su amo infaliblemente. Los esqueletos son formidables en combate porque mantienen el conocimiento de lucha de la vida anterior y pueden incluso utilizar técnicas de grupo en batalla. pueden usar varios ataques especiales (incluyendo magia) dependiendo de las habilidades que tenían cuando eran vivos.

(3) **Centauros:**

Tienen la parte inferior del cuerpo y la cabeza de un caballo con torsos y brazos similares a humanos. Desprecian a las criaturas que entran en los bosques, viendolos como invasores. Incluso las duendecillas, quienes hacen todo su esfuerzo para conservar el bosque, son vistas como profanos por los centauros. Son rápidos en atacar y todos los intentos de razonar con ellos fallarán. En la batalla, los centauros son expertos utilizando armas cuerpo a cuerpo además de dar patadas devastadoras con sus piernas


	10. El caballero de cristal

**Hola amigos; cuanto tiempo sin leernos, de verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y esta vez quería escribir algo un poco original.**

**Bueno nos leeremos en las tardes en las notas finales; por el momento es pero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**El Caballero De Cristal**

Esta vez, la noche ya había caído en el bosque mitológico y nuestros amigos de ahora estaban como siempre en un claro alrededor de una pequeña fogata ya dormidos.

Sin que se ninguno se percataron de una silueta saliendo entre las sombras de los árboles que se acercaba a Sakura y...

************ Al día siguiente ************

Sakura empezaba a abrir sus ojos, se levantó lentamente, mientras se estiraba, cuando ya sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol contemplo sus alrededores viendo si había algo diferente, sus amigos todavía estaban dormidos, Shaoran que estaba a su lado todavía estaba dormido. No se extrañó al ver que estaba el mismo lugar que la noche anterior pero si se llevó una sorpresa al posar su vista al frente suyo y ver hermoso y bríllate ramo de rosas; estas rosas eran diferentes a las otras, estas eran hechas de cristal hermoso, toda la rosas estaba hecha de cristal, desde el tallo hasta la flor y cuando soltaba una resplandor como si fuera un diamante.

-¡Que hermosa es!- dijo encantada Sakura.

Momentos después ya el castaño empezaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días- espero la respuesta de la castaña que le daba la espalda, pero no le respondió -¿Sakura?-

-Ha, lo siento Shaoran, estaba distraída-

-Cuando no- guiado por la curiosidad el Castaño se acercó a ella, fue hay que noto el ramo, lo que hizo que exclamara sorprendido y enfadado -¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE ESTO AQUI? Y ¿DE DONDE LO SACASTE?-

Con el grito el resto se despertó sobre- saltados y la castaña asustada y la puso nerviosa su cara asesina.

-ha... Pues... Veras-

-¿Que sucede muchachos?- pregunto soñolienta Meiling.

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?- Eriol.

-¿No nos dejaran dormir tranquilos?- Tomoyo.

Pero Sharon en estos momentos le importaba muy poco ahora sus amigos, solo quería que Sakura le aclarara lo de la flores.

-Respóndeme ahora Sakura ¿Que hace esas flores aquí?-

-No lo sé, solo desperté y estaban aquí-

-No me mientas-

-Y no lo hago, te lo juro-

-oh por dios Sakura son hermosas- exclamo encantada Tomoyo.

-Son muy hermosas- Meiling.

-Valla Shaoran no creí que fueran romántico, esta vez te luciste- Eriol.

-No seas ridículo, no fui yo-

-¿A no?- Tomoyo.

-Entonces... ¿Quién habrá sido?- Meiling.

-No tengo idea, solo desperté y apareció aquí- Sakura.

-El que sea quien te haya mandado esto, debe estar loco por ti- Tomoyo.

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-Claro- Meiling -Tu debes sabe que estas flores significan amor a pasional- Meiling.

-Pues a mí me pareció un regalo encantador y más con unas flores tan bellas, ¿no lo crees Shaoran?-

-No, para nada, quiero que te deshagas de ellas-

-¿Y porque?-

-Porque son deplorables-

-¿Y desde cuando tengo que hacerte caso?-

-Yo creo que quiere que las botes por otras razones- comento Eriol en doble sentido.

-¿De que estas hablando Eriol?- Sakura.

-Este tonto no está queriendo decir nada- Shaoran -Creo que lo mejor es continuar con el viaje-

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo, con notar esa aura de fuego, aunque eso no intimido a nadie, al contrario.

Sakura estaba extrañada.

Mientras que Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, tenían una sonrisa burlona, ellos tenían más que claro de que ese carácter en Shaoran no era precisamente porque no le hayan gustado esas flores.

-¿Porque tenías que traerlas he? pregunto malhumorado Shaoran, refiriéndose a las flores de cristal.

-Me parecieron unas flores muy hermosas como dejarlas por ahí olvidadas- Sakura.

-Tonterías, mejor tíralas puede tratarse de una trampa- Shaoran se disponía a quitárselas, pero antes de que se la pudiera tocar; algo se les atravesó, una espada que por poco le corta la mano y esta termino estrellándose en un árbol de cerca.

-hay alguien por aquí- Dijo Eriol con cautela observando los alrededores al igual que los demás.

- Se está acercando- Shaoran.

-y creo que es muy poderoso- Sakura.

-ja, poderoso o no, no le tengo miedo, ¡Aparece ahora!-

Cumpliendo sus peticiones, entre los árboles se empezaba a divisar una silueta de un hombre y cuando los rayos la tocaron mostro a un joven, este vestía con una armadura de cristal; muy parecido a las rosas, su cabello era rubio y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y finalmente su rostro, sus ojos eran azules y su rostros era tan hermoso que parecía tañado por los mismos ángeles (N/A: jajajaja, asi me imagino a mi chico ideal)

-Qué hombre más apuesto- murmuro Meiling a sus amigas, a lo que las dos asintieron.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Shaoran.

-Soy Siegfried-

-¿Siegfried?; ¿El guerrero de cristal?- pregunto Eriol asombrado.

-Si así es-

-¿Fue usted quien me dejo esas flores?-Sakura.

-Por supuesto, fue solo un pequeño presente para demostrar mi gran interés hacia usted señorita-

-¿El gran interés que sientes por ella/mí?-Sakura/Shaoran.

-Por supuesto-

Sorpresivamente para todos, Siegfried tomo la mano de Sakura besándosela tiernamente y haciendo que los colores le suban a la cara a la pobre chica.

Todos veían asombrado todo esto, pero ahora su cara se convirtió en terror al ver el aura negra y mirada asesina de Shaoran.

-Sé que es algo muy repentino, pero me he enamorado de usted, me pareció la creatura más hermosa jamás vista y créame que me sentiría muy honrado de que aceptara casarse conmigo-

Todos dejaron caer la mandíbula al piso y ahora Shaoran no solo tenía el aura negra y su mirada asesina, también una vena enorme en su frente.

-yo... Yo... Bu... Bueno... Yo- decía Sakura nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

-Yo sé que en estos momentos no sabrás que responder, pero créame que nada me haría más feliz de tener a una criatura hermosa como esposa, la llenare de los mejores lujos y hare que sepa quererme ¿Que dices?-

-Bu... bueno yo-

-Ella no se casara contigo- exclamo Shaoran desenvainando su espada y atacarlo para alejarlo de Sakura.

El guerrero podo sentir las intenciones de que alguien lo iba a atacar, se alejó de la castaña en un ágil movimiento.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Siegfried frustrado.

-Eso a ti que te importa-

-Pues entonces no interfieras en mi relación o acaso ¿Eres algo especial para esta dama?-

-Pues yo... Pues yo- ahora era Shaoran el que estaba sin saber que decir, al notarlo Tomoyo y Meiling decidieron ayudar.

Cada una se había al lado de la pareja, Tomoyo al lado de Sakura y Meiling al lado de Shaoran.

-Porque Sakura y Shaoran...- Tomoyo.

-Están comprometido desde hace ya tiempo- completo Meiling.

-QUE ¿OTRAVEZ CON ESO?- Sakura/Shaoran.

-¿Acaso eso es verdad? - Siegfried.

-Pues... bueno... vera- decía Sakura nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que es verdad- Eriol -Y no sabe lo enamorados que están-

-No digas tonterías- Shaoran.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si- Tomoyo/Meiling.

-En ese caso, pelearemos por ella- dijo de manera desafiante, desenvainando su espada, era una gran espada donde la parte filosa era de oro y el resto de plata.

Era una espada de muy buen filo pero había algo en ella que le resulto muy familiar a Eriol.

-Esa espada es...-

-¿La reconoces?, es fascinante verdad-

-Sí, sin duda es una espada muy especial-

-No sé qué tenga esta arma en especial, pero ni ella ni su dueño es rival para mí y si quieres podremos pelear pero para darte una golpiza -Shaoran

-De acuerdo el que gane se quedara con ella- Señalo a Sakura.

-Trato hecho- Shaoran.

-Oigan esperen ¿Que mi decisión no cuenta?- Intervino Sakura poniéndose entre los dos.

-Por favor Señorita apártese, no soportaría que a usted llegara a lastimarse- Siegfried

-Pero es que...- ahora la castaña fue interrumpida po Shaoran.

-Mejor es que le hagas caso-

-pero Shaoran tu... - a Sakura al parecer se le ocurrió un idea por lo que volteo a ver al guerrero y le dijo en forma suplicante juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y le dijo - Escuche por favor joven Siegfried... Sería tan amable de dejar esta lucha vera Shaoran no está en condiciones de luchar es un poco lento.-

-Que estás diciendo Sakura- Shaoran.

-Te estoy ayudando- le susurro.

-Si me vas a estar poniendo en ridículo mejor no me ayudes- le susurro también.

-Es lo mejor tengo un mal presentimiento, que te puede pasar algo, lo mejor es conocerlo mejor antes- se volteo para volver a ver a Siegfried -No podría hacerlo por favor-

-Puedo ver que de verdad te preocupas por el- dijo dolido.

-No, no es eso es que...-Trato de negar pero él la interrumpió.

-No digas más, esto está más que comprobado... -ahora señalo a Shaoran -Por eso te reto a un duelo-

-Me parece bien, cuando tú quieres, pero te abierto que no me voy a molestar en pelear por esta niña, lo hago porque no quiero patearte el trasero-

-Gracias por la defensa- dijo la castaña en forma sarcástica.

-No te voy a permitir que insultes a la señorita, pero ya que acéptate el duelo te informo... Dentro de tres días habrá un concurso en donde participaran los guerreros más poderosos-

-Suena interesante, me imagino que tú también participaras, ¿No es así?- Shaoran.

-Por supuesto, es un evento que se realiza cada 5 años, todos los guerreros se reúnen para demostrar quién es el más fuertes, el primer lugar se ganara un tesoro; por esta ocasión le realizará en un claro del bosque al sur-oeste a 30 Km de aquí-

-Qué clase de tesoro- Eriol.

-Un cuerno-

Todos se tensaron al escuchar esto.

-Que... qué clase de cuerno es ese- Sakura.

-Es uno que vale una fortuna... Pero en fin si tienes agallas y la valentía participaras en ese torneo, habrá muchos participantes, pero estoy seguro que nos encontraremos y comenzaremos con ese duelo, el que resulte vencedor...-ahora se dirigió a Sakura con una mirada dulce y besándole la mano de nuevo continuo diciendo -Se quedara con esta hermosa flor de cristal-

Con estos comentarios y esas palabras estaba haciendo que el aura negra de Shaoran se volviera más intensa.

-Cuenta que estaré ahí-

-Me da gusto- Volvió a Sakura -Me gustaría despedirme y mantener por estos pocos días, el bello recuerdo de su rostro y de su nombre... ¿Me lo podría decir?-

-Sa... Sakura, joven-

-Lo supuse muy hermoso, como la dueña, nos veremos- se dio la vuelta retirándose del lugar.

Se formó un silencio mientras los 5 lo veían a legarse, cuando ya desapareció de la vista Shaoran exclamo furioso.

-HHHHHAAAA NO LO SOPORTO, ES UN PRESUMIDO, DESEREBRADO-

-¿Pero qué te pasa Shaoran?- Pregunto con extrañeza Sakura.

-Sí que te pasa amigo, ¿qué bicho te ha picado?- Pregunto Eriol. Pero en un tono de estar divirtiéndose al igual que las demás de la situación.

-A mí no me ha picado nada, huy ese imbécil se las va a ver conmigo, lo hare pedacitos y le quitare esa cara bonita-

-¿Pero que tienes con el si no te ha hecho nada?-Sakura

-Te parece poco vino a provocarme y a buscar pelear-

-Pues a mí me pareció una persona muy caballerosa y amable-

Ante este comentario lo puso aún más furioso; se cruzó de Brazos y dijo-Ja tonterías, es un idiota-

-¿Y ahora qué vas a ser?- Tomoyo.

-Eso es obvio, acepte su reto... Dentro de tres días estaremos aquí para reunirnos a ese torneo, además ya escucharon, el premio a primer lugar es el cuerno-

-Si tienes razón que tal si resulta que es lo que buscamos- Meiling.

-Bueno si resulta que lo es será demasiado fácil de lo que pensé- Shaoran

-No deberías confiarte tanto- Eriol.

-Si él tiene razón- Sakura - Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Siegfried, habrá muchos guerreros estarán participando para ganar-

-Además de que tú oponente posee la espada de Odín-

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?- Shaoran

-Es una espada de leyenda, es una espada hecha del cristal más fuerte de todo el mundo, dicen que el propio Odín fue quien la fundo fue creada especialmente para él, dicen que la espada puede brindarle el poder y le destreza que tiene ahora, es capaz hasta de cortar una montaña con tan solo agitarla, es un arma muy temible- Eriol

-Pues será todo lo poderosa y teñible que quieran, pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que es un cretino- Shaoran.

-No te tomes todo a la lijara, ya lo dijo Eriol es un arma muy poderosa- Sakura

-¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que le rompa el cuello a tu caballero de brillante armadura- Pregunto Shaoran con ira al seguir notando las defensas de Sakura hacia Siegfried

-Claro que no, más bien temo que te lo rompan a ti- Sakura.

-¿Que dijiste?... Te abierto que esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, y demostrarle a ese tonto que nadie se burla de mi-

-Tampoco espere que lo hicieras, eres un cretino que no escucha a nadie-

-Bueno, bueno Chicos- Tomoyo - Lo importante es que Shaoran ya acepto y ahora hay que prepararse para ese torneo y tratar de ganar ese cuerno-

-Sí y no sufras Shaoran, yo también participare para apoyarte- Eriol.

-Gracias y tú qué me dices Sakura- Shaoran.

-Creo que sería imposible hacer que te retractes, pero yo también estoy interesada en ganar ese cuerno por lo que yo también participare-

-Y nosotras estaremos a su lado para cuidar de sus heridas en todo momento- Meiling.

-Esa es una buena idea- Sakura.

-Muy bien está decidido, ahora hay que practicar- Eriol.

Eran pocos días pero era suficientes para entrenar y desarrollar mucho mejor sus habilidades, Shaoran y Eriol se la pasaban practicando con la espada ya que Sakura era demasiado delicada para usar armas, solo podía luchar y defenderse usando el cristal, también han practicado maneras y estrategias de mantenerla al margen de una pelea cuando a él le toque luchar.

Esos tres días pasaron en un parpadeo y al tercer día, muy temprano se dirigieron al sur-oeste, una vez llegaron ya había llegado varios guerreros de varios especies y criaturas, desde Elfos y Caza dragones.

-Valla vino muchos participantes- Tomoyo.

-Sí y eso es preocupante- Meiling

-No se preocupen ya verán que pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-Hola, mi hermosa flor de cerezo de cristal- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconocieron en seguida.

-Díganme que no es ese idiota de nuevo- murmuro Shaoran con un aura negra.

-Bu... Bue... Bueno no te diremos nada amigo- dijo con nerviosismo Meiling.

-¡Que es lo que haces aquí! ¿Acaso vienes a molestarnos?-

-Créeme no vine a desperdiciar mi saliva con tan poca cosa como tú- Siegfried.

-Buenos días joven Siegfried- saludo Sakura amablemente.

-Es un gran honor para mí ser saludado por un ser tan bello y me siento muy alagado de poder regresarle el saludo-

Dijo el guerrero en forma coqueta, tomo la mano de Sakura dispuesto a besarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Shaoran se puso entre los dos separándolos un poco manteniendo en Siegfried una mirada que hablaba por si solo diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a ella o lo lamentara.

-Se te ofrece algo basura- Siegfried

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-Entonces hazme el favor de no estar estorbando de mi relación con Sakura y apártate-

-Lamento decirte que eso no va a ser posible, Sakura y yo estamos más unidos de lo que crees- Shaoran no podía sentir más satisfacción cuan vio la cara que puso Siegfried, era de fotografía.

-¿Así y me puedes decir de qué manera?, acaso ¿Se aman?-

-Cállate; estas tan loco que deliras- Shaoran.

-Lo que no puedo es que tan poca cosa como tu este comprometido con ella-

-¿Que dijiste?, para tu información, yo jamás me interesaría en casarme con una niña tan poco atractiva-

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? a mí no me metas en esto- exclamo furiosa la Castaña -¿Tú crees que yo estoy feliz por estar comprometida con un cavernícola y mal educado como tú?-

-A mí no me interesa-

-Me alegra que muchos guerreros estén reunidos en este lugar- se escuchó la voz en el cielo y un instante después se vio una sombra de algo enorme volando por los cielos y después aterrizar en la punta de un árbol, era un gran dragón de color café, sus ojos eran dorados y una pequeña barba, levanto su cuellos mostrando una pose elegante les dijo a los concursantes.

-Sean todos bienvenidos, les explicare en que consiste este concurso de una manera breve... Aquí solo participan guerreros de cualquier especie... Del otro lado de estos árboles... Se encuentran un templo, en el cual será la meta, solo les abierto que aunque cruzar este bosque suena como una tarea sencilla déjenme decirle que no lo es... Esto es como un laberinto y también hay muchas criaturas y tal vez mucho no regresen vivos, ustedes deberán enfrentar a esas creaturas o en todo caso entre ustedes mismos, deberán estar en ese templo mañana, en caso de que lleguen antes, no los dejaremos entrar quedaran descalificados, muy bien ahora sin más que decir, que comience el juego, les deseo mucha suerte, los estaré esperando- luego de explicar todo volvió a prender vuelo hasta perderse en la lejanía en el cielo.

Ya sin perder el tiempo todos los concursantes corrieron hacia el interior del bosque.

-Vamos no podemos perder el tiempo- Meiling

-Si tenemos que irnos- apoyo Shaoran, pero antes de dar su primer paso una mano se posó en su hombro dándole la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de ira de Siegfried.

-Después saltaremos cuentas, nos veremos en el templo y le pondremos punto final en donde yo será el ganador-

-Eso lo veremos, no perderé ante un idiota- lo empujo levemente.

-No me provoques niño- le devolvió el empujón.

-Por favor tranquilos los dos- intervino Sakura poniéndose entre los dos - No pueden dejarse llevar por sus emociones y que ocurra una catástrofe-

-Si tiene razón, mil disculpas señorita Sakura- decía Siegfried ahora en un tono galante mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña -Le prometo que después de vencer a este idiota, usted estará conmigo viviendo como reina (N/A: iag creo que me estoy volviendo muy cursi)

-YA BASTA- exploto Shaoran, tomo a Sakura de la cintura apartándola de su alcance, empujándola hacia sí.

Siegfried le mando una mirada retadora y le dijo -Nos veremos después- y se fue entrando en el bosque.

-Valla Shaoran apenas está comenzando la competencia y ya estas encontrando peleas- dijo Eriol divertido.

-Mejor cállate... Ese idiota disfrazado de guerrero me tiene hasta la coronita- Shaoran

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco ¿No crees?- Sakura.

-Para nada, creo que lo mejor es irnos ya-

-ha estos dos no tiene remedio- dijo Tomoyo, cuando estos dos estaban un poco apartados.

-Pero se ve que con la llegada de ese tipo las cosas entre ellos se está poniendo muy interesante- Meiling.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, esto es como un pequeño empujoncito- Eriol.

-Hay sí que emoción da eso- Tomoyo.

-Oigan que les ocurre- llamo Sakura a lo lejos - No se quedan ahí, debemos darnos prisa-

Ahora Sakura y sus amigos ya estaban muy entrados en el bosque, lo que más les extrañaba era que tenían un rato caminando y no aparecía ningún adversario.

-Esto es el colmo va hacer de noche y no se aparece nada- Shaoran.

-Qué bueno por lo menos así, llegaríamos al templo sin problemas-Sakura

- sí, tu siempre queriendo conseguir el camino fácil- Shaoran.

-Por lo menos no anda buscando peleas por nada-

-Mira si lo dices por...- Shaoran y los demás se quedaron callados y fijaron sus vista a unas colinas cercanas a ellos donde se escuchaban una pelea y horribles gritos de agonía.

-Parece que ya llego la diversión- Dijo Eriol ya con su hacha en sus manos.

-Sí que bien ya me estaba aburriendo, andado- Shaoran

-Tomoyo y Meiling creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí- Eriol

-Si está bien- Meiling

-Tengan mucho cuidado por favor-

Los 3 guerreros subieron hasta sima de la colina llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Debajo del otro lado de la colina estaba nada más y nada menos que Reitaro y sus hombres destruyendo sin contemplación alguna por órdenes de este.

-Terminen con esta basura recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder-

Sakura sabía los problemas que traería ese tipo sobre todo en Shaoran; sabía que algo en el pasado entre ellos para que Shaoran mostrara esa mirada llena rencor.

-REITARO- grito Shaoran a todo pulmón para que este notara su presencia lo cual consiguió.

El nombrado volteo al escuchar su nombre; también se llevó su sorpresa pero lo disimulo mostrando una sonrisa de maldad y dijo -Valla siguen vivos; sí que es una sorpresa-

-Eres un desgraciado- Eriol -Como te atreves a hablarnos como si nada después de lo que nos hiciste-

Tomoyo y Meiling decidieron reunirse con ellos; les parecía extraño que estuvieran quietos tanto tiempos; también se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el Doxy.

-Siguen vivos; eso es lo que les importa- Reitaro.

-Eres un sínico- Tomoyo.

-Ja ja ja ja créanme que me gustaría hablar de lo que ha sido de ustedes pero tengo prisa en ganar esta competencia, mi señora estará encantada de saber que dentro de poco tendrá un nuevo cuerno-

-Si piensas que te vamos a dejar las cosas fáciles estas muy equivocado- Shaoran.

-Siempre tan malhumorado ¿He? Shaoran-

-Ya me tienes harto, llego el momento de ajustar cuentas aquí y ahora-

Ante esta acción tan impulsivo hizo que Sakura se preocupara bastante, sabia lo impulsivo que era Shaoran cuando estaba así de molesto; se puso delante de él impidiendo que avance -Shaoran por favor no seas tan impulsivo-

-lo mejor es que no interfieras-

-créeme, no sé muy bien porque le guardas tanto rencor, pero no creo prudente que te enfrentes a el -

-¿Estas bromeando? El también es un participante de este torneo y se trata de pelear unos con otros-

-Lo mejor para ti es que le hagas caso a tu linda novia, no creo dures mucho tiempo en un combate conmigo-

-Ni Sakura ni Shaoran son los mismo de antes- defendió Tomoyo.

-Si es cierto esta vez esta vez ellos son aún más poderos, son capaces de eliminarte en un inteste- Meiling

-ja ja ja ja que optimistas se están volviendo las Silfides de ahora; están tan desesperados que depositan sus esperanzas en un zopenco demasiado débil-

Shaoran le mando una mira fulminante.

-Y en una Escuintla que no sirve para nada-

-Mira desgraciado como te atreves- movido por la furia trato de ir tras el otra vez pero de nuevo la castaña lo detuvo interpuso en su camino.

-Espera Shaoran, por favor no te dejes llevar-

-Pero no estas escuchando lo que está diciendo de nosotros, de ti-

Shaoran podría tolerar cualquier insulto para con él, pero no algún insulto para Sakura.

-Valla ¿desde cuándo te volviste un defensor de las damiselas Shaoran?- Reitaro.

-Mejor cállate; como te atreves a insultar cuando tú fuiste como nosotros-

_-¿Que él fue como nosotros?-_ se preguntó Sakura asombrada.

-Tu deberías saber que eso que nos hiciste se llama traición- Meiling.

_-COMO... Meiling y de seguro Tomoyo ¿También sabes de eso-_

-Créanme que me encantaría charlar de los viejos tiempos; pero no tengo tiempo que perder; pero les dejare con un amigo-

Reitaro trono lo dedos; para extrañeza de los guerreros en los primeros segundos no pasó nada pero repentinamente la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Ante el moviente tan repentino Sakura no tuvo opción mas de sostenerse de lo que tenía más cerca, ósea de Shaoran -¿Pero qué está pasando?-

-No tengo ni idea- Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Meiling se elevan hasta cierta distancia para observar lo que pasaba, cuando notaron como una parte del terreno se levantaba

-CHICOS TENGAN CUIDADO HAY ALGO SALIENDO DE LA TIERRA- grito Meiling desde su lugar

Sin embargo su aferencia llego tarde; la tierra se abrió surgiendo una criatura humanoide de unos 5 metros con el cuerpo hecho de piedra.

-Es un Golem **(2)**- Shaoran

-¿Les gusta?- Reitaro -Es un nuevo recluta; vamos ataca-

Sin demorar una nueva orden la criatura golem dio un golpe en el suelo dando consecuencia separar a los castaños de Eriol.

El goldem; tenía que atacar algunos y decidió irse por Eriol.

-Eriol cuidado- Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, Meiling por favor ayuden a Eriol- Pidió Sakura.

-¿Pero que pasara con ustedes chicos?- Meiling.

-Nosotros estaremos bien, no se preocupen- Shaoran.

Aún estaban dudosas, pero en parte tenían razón; Eriol estaba en destaja.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor cuídense mucho- Tomoyo.

-Si lo haremos-

Las dos sílfides volaron para ayudar al elfo que ya se estaban alejando bastante.

-Muy bien Reitaro; es hora de que tú y yo terminemos con las cuentas de una vez y para siempre- Shaoran.

-Por dios; tu sí que no esperas nada, ya te dije que tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo que perder- luego de esto tomo vuelo alejándose del lugar y con los ciclopes siguiéndolos en la tierra.

-No huyas-

El oji-ámbar trato de ir tras el pero Sakura le puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Shaoran creo que por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas así he ir a buscar a Tomoyo y a los demás-

-Pero es que...- suspiro profundo para calmarse - Tienes razón lo mejor es dejarlo así por el momento-

-Sí; lo malo es que no tenemos la menor idea de en qué dirección se fueron y que tal lejos están-

-¿No me estas queriendo decir que... Estamos perdidos o sí?-

La elegida de Atenea no hizo más que soltar una ricita nerviosa con una gota encima de su cabeza y decir-Pues... Todo indica que así-

-ha genial, está apunto de oscurecer y yo aquí perdido contigo-

-Con quien más te podrías haber perdidos-

-con cualquiera me hubiera ido mejor que a ti, pero no tenemos opción seguramente cuando salgan de su problema se dirigirán hacia el templo, estoy seguro que allí nos encontraremos-

-Si tienes mucha razón-

-Entonces lo mejor sería que siguiéramos con nuestro camino-

Y así los dos sílfides continuaron su camino hacia el templo, encontrándose con uno que otra creatura que no les coto trabajo derrotar. Pero sabían que las cosas se podrían muy complicadas si la noche cae y ellos aún no encuentran un refugio.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

Mientras tanto Eriol también tenía sus propios problemas con el golem, su hacha no tenía el menor efecto sobre él y no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir de él mientras pensaba en un plan.

Tomoyo y Meiling ya había ido a socorrerlo pero era de suponer que sus poderes no servirían de nada tampoco.

-Que hago a este paso el acabara conmigo pronto- pensó mientras corría.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir con su huida ya que llego hasta un precipicio, se dio la vuelta para ver qué tan lejos estaba el Golem de él, pero él no demoraría mucho en alcanzarlo -Hay no; ahora sí que estoy perdido-

La sílfides oji- azul se dio cuenta de la desventaja de su amado Elfo, decidió prestarle su ayuda -Eriol, por favor toma mi mano, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro-

-No Tomoyo, hazme el favor de no entrometerte-

-Pero no vez que tienes la desventaja- Meiling.

-Eso no importa estoy seguro que obtendré la victoria-

Muy decidido el elfo se abalanzó contra su contrincante para darle un certero golpe con su hacha, sin embargo antes de llegar a tocarlo siquiera, el golem lo empujo con su mano, lanzándolo a un lado como si de un molesto mosquito se tratara y eso termino por estrellarlo dolorosamente contra un árbol.

-ERIOL- Tomoyo.

-Mierda... Mi brazo... Creo que está roto- susurro el elfo par sí.

-¿Que podrías hacer?- Meiling.

-Hay no Eriol- dijo angustiada Tomoyo ya soltando una lágrimas de angustia.

Mientras el elfo solo miraba como el Golden se acercaba, a él ya solo podía espera el próximo ataque, repentinamente notaron como un silueta que corría a una velocidad impresionante se acercaba al golem y le cortaba un brazo; resultando ser nada más y nada menos que Siegfried.

-Pero... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Eriol.

-vine a ayudarlos ya que note las complicaciones que tenían ustedes por esta cosa, estoy seguro que a Sakura no me perdonaría si se entera que deje que mataran a sus amigos-

-Ya me imagine que había un interés de por medio... Pero te lo agradezco-

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, cosa que él respondió.

Pero eso fue olvidado al oír el grito de tomoyo; ellos miraban asombrados que el golen tenía atrapada a Tomoyo en su mano, apretándola constantemente.

-TOMOYO- Eriol.

-Tomoyo espera te ayudare- la Oji-rubi trato de ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero no se esperó que el golen reconstruyera el brazo cortado y con él la atrapara a ella también.

-Hay, no puedo respirar- dijo Tomoyo sofocada

-Yo tampoco- dijo Meiling en las mismas circunstancias

Eriol ya se estaba despernaron -¿qué podemos hacer para terminar con esa cosa?-

-La única manera seria destruir su cabeza, pero no sé cómo-

Eriol ya se estaba desesperando, no podría hacer un ataque de frete, sería un ataque suicida, viajo su vista para todos lados encontrando una posible solución, hasta que se detuvo un una soga que estaba amarada en la cintura de Siegfried.

-Oye préstame esa soga-

-¿Para qué?, no creo que puedas hacer algo con un brazo así-

-Por favor hazlo-

Todavía no estaba muy seguro, se la entrego. Eriol la desenredo y con eso corrió hacia los pies del golen y con eso enredarle la soga hacen que este empínense a perder el equilibrio y soltara a las pelis- negras.

Los dos veían como el golen se acercaba al precipicio pero se reusaba a caer, por lo que el rubio le dio un golpe que sirvió para empujarlo y hacerlo caer definitivamente.

Cuando se aseguraron que estaban fuera de peligro Eriol se acercó a las sílfides preguntando -¿Se encuentran bien?-

Estas tosían para recuperar el aire mientras lentamente se ubicaban en el suelo.

-Sí, gracias- Meiling.

-Me alegro- se acercó a Tomoyo abrazándola tan fuerte como podía con su brazo bueno -Me has dado un buen susto, te lo suplico, por favor, no me des esos sustos-

Tomoyo también lo abrazo a él acariciándole la espalda y le dijo.

-Como no si tú no dejas de arriesgarte de ese modo-

Eriol tomo con su mano la mejilla de Tomoyo y le daba cortos besos mientras le decías frases como

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-tendré más cuidado-

Aunque a Siegfried no le hubiera gustado interrumpir pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo , si acercó a ellos y pregunto

-¿Saben ustedes donde esta Sakura?-

Los tres se tesaron al escuchar he intercambiaban miradas entre ellos intentando ponerse de acuerdo.

-Pues veras Siegfried- Meiling - Sakura y Shaoran... Bueno la verdad no tenemos la menor idea de donde están-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si es verdad, ese golem nos separó y no tenemos idea de a donde fueron - Eriol.

-No puede ser, quizás esté en peligro-

-No lo creo, Shaoran esta con ella sabrá defenderla- Tomoyo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa-

-Bueno por el momento no podemos hacer nada, seguro que deben estar camino al templo-

-yo creo que lo mejor es acampar ya está anocheciendo- Eriol.

-Sí, tienes razón- Meiling.

-Yo no esto muy convencido, pero no me queda de otra- Siegfried

************ Mientras con los Sílfides guerreros ************

Ya las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas para los castaños, ya la noche había caído y ellos todavía estaban en medio del bosque, ya el cielo había dado señales de lluvia que se aproximaba y ellos todavía estaban sin un refugio.

-Y ahora que vamos hacer- Sakura.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí es seguro es que tenemos que buscar un refugio pronto antes de que la lluvia nos atrape-

-Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo-

-Ssssshhh ¿No escuchas algo?-

-¿Escuchar algo?-

-Sí, hay que tener mucho cuidado, hay muchos que aprovechan la oscuridad para atacar por detrás-

-Si quizás, pero posiblemente estés exagerando un poco-

-Sí, sí, pero por favor cállate necesito escuchar- Dijo en susurro.

-No creo que haya nadie por aquí; Enserio creo que estas exagerando-

-Créeme se de esas cosas, yo no he pasado toda mi vida en este bosque en balde-

-Lo mejor es buscar un refugio, y después en intentar encontrar a Tomoyo y a los demás... Tenemos que salvarlos me preocupan mucho-

-Sí, si por favor necesito escuchar tu... - Shaoran tuvo que interrumpirse al ver una silueta detrás de Sakura apuntándole con algo -SAKURA CUIDADO- sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó a Sakura ubicándose detrás de ella para protegerla en el momento justo de que el arma, que no era más que una flecha, fue disparada dando en el abdomen.

-SHAORAN-

Sakura estaba aterrada, los abrazo a ella mientras se dejaba caer con el hasta que ambos estuvieron de rodillas.

Dirigió su vista hasta el lugar en donde fue lanzada la flecha -¿Quien esta hay? ¿Quién lo hizo?-

Pero el responsable no se atrevió a darle la cara, solo salió corriendo perdiéndose de su vista; decidió mejor ya no molestarse en averiguar eso y prestarle atención a Shaoran, notando como le estaba costando respirar, le retiro la flecha y trato de hacerlo reaccionar, hablándole con voz llena de preocupación y angustia.

-Shaoran, Shaoran, por favor reacciona, resiste-

-cof, cof, cof, no te, cof, cof, no te preocupes, cof, cof cof, estoy bien-

-Eso no ciertos... La sangre no deja de salir hay que detenerla-

-Escúchame... Tomo esas hojas de allí- Shaoran señalo un arbusto que tenía grandes hojas de color morado que estaba junto a ellos -Si las pasas por mi herida, sanara más de prisa-

-Si está bien, por favor aguanta-

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Shaoran, tomo una hoja y la paso por sobre la herida y repentinamente la herida de Shaoran comenzó a arderle que termino semiinconsciente.

-Por favor Shaoran resiste, aguanta- Sakura le estaba doliendo mucho verlo así de débil... Y todo por su culpa; miro la herida y se dio cuenta de que la hemorragia por fin se detuvo como por arte de magia, solo faltaba que se cerrara y cicatrizara.

-¿Acaso estas hojas son mágicas?-

-Ja ja ja si... Son muy buenas para la medicina... Curan cualquier herida y...-

La explicación de Shaoran se quedó interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo de un trueno seguido por las gotas de la lluvia.

-Creo que lo mejor es buscar un refugio pronto-

-¿Podrás ponerte de pie?-

-Si no te preocupes soy más fuerte de lo que crees, vámonos-

-Si está bien-

Como pudieron Sakura ayudo a Shaoran a ponerse de pie mientras Shaoran pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura como apoyo, empezaron a caminar no sin antes Sakura tomara una buena proporción de las hojas para curarle la herida luego...

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#**

**Muy bien, sé que ustedes en estos momentos se deben estar preguntando "porque lo deje asi" y de seguro me querrán matar por lo mala que estoy siendo con los pobres de Eriol y Shaoran; pero no sean tan impacientes les prometo que dentro de poco verán porque hago esto. Además que este es un día especial para mí porque... HOY FUE MI MISA DE GRADUACION; si como lo oyen y estoy muy emocionada, ha y otra cosa les pido disculpas por la demora con los otros fic pero horita mi inspiración esta para este; pero les prometo que en cuanto termine con el siguiente capítulo pronto actualizare los demás. **

**Saludos y besos de quien las quiere.**

**Atte. Elfenixenlasllamas **

**;(1)** **Siegfried: **El guerrero elegido por Odín es el protagonista de innumerables sagas y cuentos germanos. Este guerrero imparable era una verdadera máquina de destrucción, fuerte, adepto a las artes marciales, valeroso, super poderoso (como las chicas)…pero con una terrible debilidad que fue explotada por sus enemigos. De todos modos, Siegfried mató a una bola de ejércitos, dragones, monstruos, enanos y hasta reyes, convirtiéndose en el mas grandioso guerrero del norte.

**;(2)** **Golem: **Un golem es un ser creado mágicamente a partir de fuerzas elementales. Existen manuales arcanos donde se explica el proceso de formación de un golem. El primer golem creado fue de carne, y se piensa que fue un intento de animar a un muerto. Después se fue probando con distintos materiales terrestres para conseguir un golem más fuerte. Los golems tienen que estar hechos de algún tipo de material elemental, pero de momento sólo de conocen los golems hechos a partir de materiales terrestres. La fuerza impulsora de un golem es un espíritu elemental de tierra, cuya naturaleza es desconocida. Este espíritu queda ligado al cuerpo inerte del golem para darle "vida". El cuerpo del golem debe ser previamente tallado, ya sea de piedra o de metal. El proceso de animación de un golem es bastante largo, requiere un mes completo sin interrupción. Pueden usarse objetos para conjurar como varas y pergaminos.


	11. El Primer Paso

_Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamiento de los personajes._

**Lo que está en negritas son algún cambio de escenario.**

Lo que esta como (N/A) son mis comentarios.

**Card Captor Sakura es propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**El primer pasó.**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Siegfried estaban en su campamento, el guerrero de cristal habia usado se magia para crear una cupula de cristal para protegerse de la lluvia.

Ahora solo estaban Siegfried, Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que la oji- Rubi se ofreció a intentar encontrar a los castañoss;

-Ya Sakura y Shaoran me están preocupando-dijo Tomoyo, mientras atendía el brazo fracturado de Eriol.

-No te agobien tanto, recuerda que estamos hablando de nuestros amigos ellos sabran cuidarse... hay todavía me duele- se quejó el Elfo al intentar mover su brazo.

-Pues Claro Eriol, con una lesión como esta no podrás húsar tu brazo por lo menos en tres días-

-Lo que quiere decir es que ya estas fuera del Torneo- Siegfried.

-Si eso parece, es una lástima, pero por lo menos Sakura y Shaoran siguen en el torneo- dijo el Elfo de una manera despreocupada y con una semi- sonrisa

-Ja no creo que un inútil como ese dure hasta llegar al templo-

-ha ya veo fue por eso que lo provocaste para que viniera a este torneo; para que los demás concursante te facilitaran el trabajo- dijo Eriol sin quitar la misma expresión en su cara.

-Claro que no yo...- se vio obligado a interrumpirse al divisar una silueta acercarse a ellos en el aire la cual reconocieron y Siegfried abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Meiling entrara.

-¿Que tal como te fue, Meiling?- Tomoyo.

-¿Encontraste algo acaso?- Siegfried.

-No nada de nada a lluvia borro todos sus rastros y ahora que todo está oscuro no se puede ver bien algo-

-Ya veo- Eriol.

Meiling, notaba Tomoyo y Eriol necesitaban algo más de privacidad, después de todo desde que se declararon no han tenido un tiempo a solas; intercambio una mirada con Siegfried que al parecer cato el mensaje de *dejarlos solos por un rato* y les dijo.

-Creo que los voy a ir a buscar una poco más-

-Pero ya es muy tarde Meiling- Tomoyo -Ya la tormenta está más fuerte-

-Todavia no puedo resignarme, queta y Sakura y Shaoran están cerca de aquí- lo mejor es no perder el tiempo- no esperando otra protesta de Tomoyo, Meiling tomo vuelo saliendo del mismo lugar de donde salió.

-Por dios Jamás hace caso- Tomoyo.

-Creo que yo también voy a buscarlos un rato- Siegfried.

-¿Cómo tu también?- Eriol.

-Sí, no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que mi pobre prometida está perdida y quizás en peligro, no me demoro, hasta luego-

Luego de esto el también salió de la cúpula abriendo otro agujero desde abajo para poder salir y volver a cerrarlo una vez que lo hizo y después de eso tomar un camino opuesto que el que tomo Meiling, sin importarle la lluvia.

-Es un pobre iluso- Dijo Eriol después de un momento de silencio.

-Sí, aun después de que la relación de ellos dos salta la vista, todavía se empeña que creer que Sakura se va a casar con el-

-Lo mejor es esperar a que sea la propia Sakura quien le rompa las ilusiones-

-Si es lo mejor-

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y en un instante se percataron de las intenciones de esos dos era dejarlos solos, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojaran y bajaran la mirada apenados.

Eriol, sabía que las intenciones de esos dos eran buenas y se lo agradecía, desde el incidente de cuarzo rosado no han podido hablar a solas y eso que ya han pasado varios días, pero hora que lo pensaba mejor no tenía idea de lo que decirle... Todo lo que había ensayado se fue al carrizo por sus nervios.

-heeeto... Tomoyo, sabes, ahora que estamos solos me gustaría, me gustaría decirte algunas cosas- decía muy nervioso

-¿Así? ¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Bueno cosas como... ¿Porque el cielo están azul?, ¿Porque las aves cantan? Entre otras cosas-

-Valla que cosas más raras son las que preguntas Eriol-

-Si pero, hay otra cosas como ¿Porque eres tan bonita?, ¿Porque tienes unos ojos son de un azul hermoso? ¿Sera por eso que me gusta tanto contemplar el cielo?-

Con esas palabras Tomoyo no hacía más que soltar una débil risa de lo tierno que eran esas palabras.

-y lo más importante... ¿De verdad merezco tener una creatura tan hermosa, dulce y bondadosa y poder hacerla feliz?-

-Bueno la verdad es que... No sé por qué el cielo es azul, ni porque las aves cantan, solo se que son cosas muy hermosa y que es cosas muy hermosas, tanto como el sentimiento que estoy sintiendo ahora por ti, no creo ser tan bonita como preguntas-

-Y yo por ti y créeme lo eres y mucho, ni siquiera la propia afrodita sería capaz de impresionarme tanto su belleza-

-Gracias, y tú no tienes de que preocuparte, no tienes por qué esforzarte para hacerme feliz; tu solo presencia y saber que correspondes a mi amor me hace, muy, muy feliz-

-Y tú ya sabes que para mí eso no es suficiente, para mí no lo es-

A Tomoyo le agradaba que Eriol tuviera esos pensamientos en su cabeza, tenía que quitárselas de alguna forma.

Se quedó pensando por uno momentos y sonrió al ya pensar en algo que de seguro lo sacaría de sus dudas lo miro fijamente y le dijo -creo que hay una cosa que puedes hacer para que me puedas hacer más feliz de lo que ya soy-

-¿Así? y ¿qué es?-

Tomoyo no le dijo nada, solo tomo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco hasta el de ella, cerrando los ojos al tener contacto con sus labios.

Después de tener ese primer contacto de labios se dejaron llevar en una danza muy placentera done se amaban tanto que con solo ese contacto hacían que sus más hermosas de sus fantasías estuvieran en su mente donde casualmente los dos tenían un común, tener una hermosa y feliz vida, al lado del ser del que juraron protegerlo y amarlo por la eternidad, porque ellos sabias que eso era para toda la eternidad.

Escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos, obligándolos a separase repentinamente y muy sonrojados, con contraendose que la responsable de eso era Meiling quien estaba ya toda empapada.

-Me- Meiling ¿Que hacías aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo aun toda nerviosa y sonrojada al igual que su compañero.

Mientras se exprimía el agua de su cabello les dijo -Créanme cuando les digo que intente tardarme lo más que pude... Pero ya la tormenta se está volviendo muy fuerte y he imposible ver nada-

-Valla es verdad- apoyo Eriol al ver como la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Un momento después Siegfried también regresaba del mismo lugar por donde se fue.

-¿Que tal?, me imagino que no has podido encontrar nada- Eriol

-En efecto, ya todo está oscuro-

-Ojala que no le hayan pasado nada, empiezan a preocuparme-Tomoyo

-No te preocupes ese dúo no se llevan bien pero muy en el fondo se quieren y se ayudaran mutuamente para salir de las malas situaciones- Meiling

-Si ella tiene razón lo mejor es irnos a dormir ya, mañana es seguro que los encontraremos- Siegfried.

-Si buenas noches a todos-

-Buenas noches-

**#*#*#*#*#*#*# Ahora con Sakura y Shaoran *#*#*#*#*#*#***

La situación de los castaños era muy diferentes, milagrosamente Sakura pudo encontrar en medio de la tormenta una cueva abandonada, donde recostó a un Shaoran herido, respirando agitado.

Sakura seguía con su tratamiento frotándole las hojas sobre la herida, cada vez se sentía más preocupada, angustiada y sobre todo muy culpable; si le hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera estado también al pendiente de todo, se hubieran ahorrado todo esto, ahora Shaoran está herido por su culpa.

Ahora empezaba a toser y a sudar más que antes, ella solo podía quitarle el sudor de la frente y le decía.

-Por favor, resiste, aguanta-

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Shaoran tratando de sentarse mejor mientras veía a Sakura que seguía en su tratamiento -_Valla Sakura parece ser una chica más fuerte de lo que pensaba, traerme recostado sobre ella hasta este lugar no debe ser tan fácil para alguien que parece tan frágil_-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura bajando la cabeza -Es por mi culpa que estas así... De verdad lo siento debí haber guardado silencio cuando me lo pediste y no lo hice - sollozo- no puedo hacer nada bien-

-No, claro que no te equivocas, jamás te di una razón para que lo hicieras-

-Pero eso no justifica que no me haya dado cuenta de que intentaban atacarnos-

-No puedes culparte por todo la malo que sucede en el mundo, si te sirve de ayuda yo hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para esquivar la flecha pero mi movimiento fue un poco lento-Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de la oji-verde, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan relajada y tierna y ahora que miraba bien se veía increíblemente tierno y guapo.

-Gracias aunque sé que solo lo haces que me calle- desvió la mirada para huir de la suya.

-Claro que no aunque no lo creas, me gusta escucharte, me gusta como se oye tu voz, pero no me gusta oírte mientras te bajas el autoestima.

-¿de verdad piensas eso?-

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos preparamos para dormir, la noche esta avanzando y la tormenta se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte ¿No crees?-

-Si tienes razón, ¿Pero cómo atenderé tu herida?-

-Por eso no te preocupes ya la has atendido lo suficiente, si descanso bien esta noche mañana estaré como si nada-

-Qué alivio- para sorpresa de Shaoran ella se pegó a él como buscando calor -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Un fuerte trueno resonó por todo el lugar luego seguido de otros más a cada segundos; solo momentos después Shaoran noto como Sakura empezó a temblar, por un momento creyó que sería el frio que debe tener por estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia por lo que le pregunto -¿Tienes Frio?-

-No... Estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- el todavía no se lo creía,

-Bueno la verdad- otro trueno se escuchó seguido por la luz de un rayo, esto hizo que Sakura soltara un pequeño grito y escondiera su cara en sus rodillas, era tanto su miedo a los truenos que ahora no le avergonzaba confesarlo, no importaba si luego Shaoran usara esto como arma para burlarse de ella -Lo confieso, hace un rato estaba aterrorizada, desde que comenzó la tormenta-

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- le regaño, se veía que tenía mucho miedo porque no dejaba de temblar.

-No quería que lo supieras, no quería que pensaras que aparte de ser débil era una miedosa-

-Eso no es pretexto Sakura, hasta el más valiente tiene miedo a algo, valiente no es que no le temas a nada; es que tu tengas el valor de enfrentar tus miedos, si no puedes hacerlo ahora no quiere decir que seas débil es que todavía no estas preparada para ello- Tomo una de sus manos -_Ya veo. Lo de antes no era que Sakura fuera valiente... Solo estaba fingiendo para no preocuparme, además que tenía que estar calmada para atender mi herida-_ Pensó Shaoran

-No tienes de que preocuparte y no tengas miedo que estoy contigo- le apretó su mano mostrándole su apoyo.

-Lo... Lo siento- no podía creer que aun cuando él le haya dicho esa hermosas palabras no lograba detener sus temblores.

Esto fue notado por Shaoran; decidió probar de otra formar así que paso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura y la acerco más a él, pero ni con eso lograba detener su temblor

-Qué horror, soy tan débil, no puedo parar de temblar-

Shaoran suspiro, no pensaba usar lo que iba hacer todavía, pero era su último recurso. Pero tenía que llamar su atención.

-Sakura- obtuvo lo que quería, que subiera la cara.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

Sin embargo no tuvo respuestas con palabras, solo sintió como Shaoran tomaba de su nuca que empujaba su cara a la de él, mientras este cerraba los ojos, ella todavía se estaba preguntando que haría, hasta que sintió los labios del castaño en su frente.

En ese inténtate sintió como toda su sangre hasta la que tenía en el corazón fue a parar ahora en su cara, en los primeros segundos no podía, ni respirar, ni moverse hasta que por fin pudo asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se parto un poco de el llevándose su mano a la frente.

-Shaoran... ¿Porque?...-

-Qué bueno-

-¿He?-

-Ya no tiemblas, ¿verdad?- dijo gustoso, al poder conseguir que queria.

Al principio estaba extrañada, que al prestar atención, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, el beso la dejo tan sorprendida que la hizo olvidarse por completo de su temor a los truenos.

-Es verdad, ya he dejado de temblar... Mu- muchas gracias-De verdad que estaba agradecida por eso, pero aun no podía atreverse a verlo a la cara y que la suya se vuelva a poner roja, al ver de nuevo en el esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan tierno.

El por otro lado, lo había disfrutado, con sus labios pudo sentir lo sensible y suave que era su piel y tan exquisita; por un instante tuvo la impresión de que estaba besando una nube, mejor dicho se sintió en las nubes -_Creo que ahora más que nunca me molesta que ella siga teniendo esos miedos, si el único método que tengo para tranquilizarla es este-_

-Bueno creo que ahora este problema está resuelto, lo mejor es dormirnos ya-Shaoran.

-Si Tienes razón, Buenas noches-

Pero pasaron los minutos y ahora ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Estas despierta?-

-Sí, tampoco puedo dormir-

-No quieres habla de algo, quizás así nos llega el sueño.

-De acuerdo- se quedó pensando unos momentos en un buen tema, hasta que se le ocurrió que esta sería una buena idea aclarar algo que tenía curiosidad de saber.

-quisiera preguntar algo - empezó a jugar con sus dedos -¿Que... ¿Que hay entre Reitaro y tú?-

Ella vio muy bien como todos sus músculos se tensaron así como sus ojos se llenaban de ira en un instante.

-Lo... Lo siento... Si no me lo quieres decir está bien no tienes porque decírmelo, es decir ni que estuvieras en la obligación de...-

-Relájate-

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad si no me lo quieres decir...-

-tengo que hacerlo-

-No, no importa-

-es importante que lo sepas, eres una de nosotros y tienes que estar pendiente de lo que te vas a enfrentar-

-Esta... Está bien-

Shaoran respiro profundamente para comenzar su relato - fue Reitaro el responsable de que los de nuestra especie fuera destruida-

-Que-

-Por favor no interrumpas-

-Si lo siento-

-Bien, Reitaro antes fue un sílfides como tú y yo, mi familia lo encontró abandonado y mal herido, cuando los dos éramos solo unos niños, lo acogimos y le dimos refugio, se había convertido en uno más de la tribu en poco meses... Pero todo eso cambio cuando... Él nos Traiciono-

_**Flash back de Shaoran**_

_En esos tiempos ya muchas de los grupos de Sílfides guerreros han sufrido de los ataques de Banshee. En nuestro grupo éramos lo últimos que quedábamos vivos pero no éramos muchos, así que todos depositaban sus esperanzas en nosotros._

_Un día yo estaba volviendo de caza se me hizo muy tarde y tenía que regresar pronto, cuando estaba regresando noto como una hilera de humo sale, cuando ubique de donde venía, me di cuenta de que venía de mi hogar, me fui corriendo._

_Cuando llegue todo estaba en llamas, muchos de los sílfides hacían lo posible por defender a su familia, pero los hombres de Banshee eran demasiados; yo quería saber dónde estaba mi familia, así que fui hacia la cueva que era mi hogar, me lleve una gran sorpresa, la entrada de la cueva estaba sellado con rocas y troncos y mi familia estaba de salarlos, pero todo era inútil._

_-Shaoran hijo, por favor no te preocupes por nosotros y huye- escuche la voz de mi madre que sacaba su brazo de los pocos espacios que les permitían las rocas y los troncos._

_-No me pidan eso... No los voy a abandonar- dije mientras seguía con mis inútiles esfuerzos de sacarlos._

_-No seas estúpido, hazle caso a tu madre- dijo esta vez mi padre._

_-Pero...- Fui interrumpido por unos de mis Hermanos._

_-No seas tonto, tú tienes que vivir-_

_-Cómo voy a vivir cuando los deje morir-_

_-Tu ahora eres nuestra esperanza hermanito debes irte- esta vez me hablo una de mis hermanas._

_-Yo no le tengo miedo a morir- dije con decisión volviendo a mis inútiles intentos de destapar la cueva._

_-No seas ridículo y obedécenos- dijo esta vez mi padre arto -que no lo entiendes, no dejes que nuestra muerte sea en vano-_

_-Crece hermanito, crese y vuélvete alguien fuerte- Hermana_

_-Porque me están pidiendo todo eso- _

_-En esta batalla se deben hacer muchos sacrificios- Madre -Por favor hijo, sobrevive; estoy segura que si lo haces encontraras a alguien a quien puedas amar y proteger, solo... No nos olvides-_

_-No, se los prometo jamás lo hare, pero por favor dejen de hablar así-_

_-Hijo te amamos, siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti-_

_-Padre-_

_En ese instante alguien puso una mano en mi hombro, cuando doy la vuelta y veo que era Reitaro que tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro._

_-Reitaro que bueno que llegas, por favor ayúdame con esto-_

_Sin embargo el no hizo nada por ayudarme._

_-¿Que te sucede?-_

_Como respuesta el solo me empujo lejos de la cueva dándome un golpe en la cara._

_-Pero porque hiciste eso-_

_-Para que no molestes en los planes de mi señora-_

_-¿Qué?... Reitaro te volviste loco, ¿De qué señora me estás hablando?-_

_-De la señora Banshee por supuesto- el muy sínico me lo decía como si fuera la cosa más feliz y normal del mundo._

_-¿Que estás diciendo?-_

_-Ya lo oíste, no voy a permitir que interfieras en los planes de mi Señora, yo la ayudare a cumplir sus sueños de acabar con toda la especie de sílfides guerreros-_

_-Reitaro tu también eres un sílfides guerreros-_

_-Te equivocas, yo soy diferentes, soy muchos más poderoso que ustedes, alguien como yo que tiene un nivel superiores a lo de cualquiera, se merece algo mucho mejor, se merece ser una criatura superior-_

_-Lo que tú te mereces es llamarte traidor; después de todo lo que hicimos por ti así nos pagas-_

_-Créeme que me importa un bledo-_

_-Eres un canalla- intente darle la paliza que se merecía; pero él siempre fue más fuerte y esta vez no fue la esepción._

_-Como siempre un debilucho, pero ya es momento de terminar contigo._

_Cuando me disponía a volver a atacarlo, vi como Doxy estaban por prenderle fuego y destruir la caso en donde está mi familia._

_-No se acerquen- grite tratando de ir a ayudarlos, pero ya era tarde, la cueva exploto y yo quede enterrado en los escombros inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté ya era la mañana siguiente; quite los estorbos de mi vista para mirar los alrededores, sin salir de mi escondite. Vi como todo estaba en ruinas, destruido y caído, me lleno de ira ver a Reitaro paseándose, pero también me lleve una sorpresa al verlo convertido en un doxy, jamás creí que su traición llegara tan lejos, y me sorprendí aún más al ver Banshee acercarse a él._

_-Mi Señora ya todo por aquí ya está listo-_

_-Muy buen trabajo Reitaro, me siento muy satisfecha por tu grandioso trabajo, se ve que prometes ser alguien de confianza para mis planes-_

_-Para mí será todo un honor ser su sucesor-_

_-Bien a partir de hoy te convertirás en mi sucesor de confianza, ya terminamos con una fase de nuestro plan que era eliminar a los sílfides guerreros, si entre estos se encontraba el sucesor de Atenea me sentiré muy satisfecha-_

_ja pobre ilusa resulto ser Banshee, yo no sabía quién era el sucesor de Atenea, pero sé que ella no sería tan descuidada como para arriésgala de ese modo, estaba seguro de que se encontraba en un lugar mucho más seguro._

_-Muy bien es hora de irnos- Banshee._

_-Si como ordene-_

_Luego de dar la orden de la retirada Banshee y Reitaro se fueron por los aires, yo espere a que todos se fueran para salir de mi escondite, cuando lo hice me di cuenta de algunas heridas y quemaduras en mi cuerpo, como me hubiera gustado seguir a ese par para poder destruirlos... Pero sabía que era algo inútil, estaba mal herido y todavía no me salían mis alas._

_En vez de eso pasee por los alrededores para ver si alguien había quedado vivo, pero no había nadie, los cuerpos de los demás sílfides estaban tirados y declamados en el suelo, sin vida, me dirigí a lugar donde debería estar los cuerpo de mi familia, y todo estaba destruido, lo que se alcanzaba a ver por los escombros eran partes de sus cuerpo carbonizados._

_Recuerdo que también caí de rodillas, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Reitaro y a Banshee, jure vengarme, darle honor a los sílfides guerreros._

_************ Fin del flak blac de Shaoran ************_

Desde entonces he vagado solo, solo valiéndome de mí mismo, teniendo como motivación en recuerdo de mi madre, mi motivación de valentía a mi padre, y como compañía el recuerdo de mis hermanos y hermanas. Estuvo un par de años solo, hasta que Clow me encontró y bueno... Ya sabes el resto.

Las cicatrices que se habían formado por las heridas de aquellas ves le empezaban a doler de nuevo a Shaoran. Es cierto que lo había superado, pero aun así ni podía dejar de sentirse culpable, al no poder ayudar a nadie... Por ser tan débil. Sintió como unas suaves y cálidas manos tomaban su rostro a lo hacían girase hasta fijarse en el rostro agobiante y lleno de tristeza de Sakura.

-Shaoran... Lo siento, lo siento mucho; nunca pensé que hayas sufrido tanto, de haberlo sabido no te lo hubiera preguntado-

-No, no te preocupes- suspiro -La verdad es que... Jamás se lo había contado a nadie de esto tan detalladamente, ni siquiera a Clow se lo había contado... Y ahora que lo hago, siento que me estoy quitando un gran peso de encima-

-Me alegra que demostraras esta confianza hacia mí para desahogarte conmigo- dijo en manera de hacer una broma, lo cual consiguió ya que los dos soltados una leve risa.

-Gracias- Shaoran.

-¿He?-

-Por escucharme, nunca había conocido a alguien que se tomara la molestia de escucharme-

Sakura solo le envió una cálida sonría mientras empujaba la cara de Shaoran hasta su pecho y lo hizo recortarse en ella -Sa... Sak... Sakura ¿Qué haces?- dijo todo rojo.

-Está haciendo mucho frio, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estas muy frio- ahora le acariciaba los cabellos -Mejor trata de dormir... Mientras nos damos calor entre los dos... ¿Te parece?-

Todavía estaba muy apenado por las ocurrencias que se le estaban ocurriendo a Sakura, pero no podía negar que tener su cara en el pecho de Sakura y que ella le acariciaba los cabellos, era una sensación placentera, le transmitía un calor tan agradable, por eso que siguió con su sugerencia y se acomodó la cabeza en su pecho como si fuera un niño buscando es calor de su madre.

-Creo que tienes razón... Tenía un poco de frio-

Las sensaciones que tenía Sakura estando en esa pose con Shaoran no eran tan diferentes a las de él, aun acariciándole los caballos y manteniendo los ojos serrados para tratar de conciliar el sueño le pregunto.-¿Pero ya estas entrando en calor?-

-Si... Tu calor es muy agradable y... Hueles muy bien... A cerezos- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pero el parece que no se da cuenta de lo avergonzada que se está sintiendo con esas palabras -Anda intenta dormir- dijo para cambiar el tema.

-sí, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Ya después de esto ninguno se movió durante toda la noche

Sakura empezaba a abrir sus ojos despacio acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol, se frotaba los ojos mientras empezando a recordar rápidamente de los hechos ocurridos ayer, el torneo, el encuentro con Reitaro, Shaoran y su herida... ¡La herida de Shaoran! Por dios como le habrá amanecido. Abriendo sus ojos rápidamente y encontrándose con Shaoran de pie frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tan dormilona como siempre-

-Shaoran... Pero... ¿qué te paso? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué paso con tu herida?- esta vez fue interrumpida por el dedo del Castaño en sus labios.

-También hablas mucho, te digo que estoy bien-

-¿En serio? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-

-Por supuesto que no mira- le mostro la zona del abdomen donde debía encontrarse la herido, pero no había nada; ni rastro de una cicatriz.

-Valla es increíble-

-Si verdad? siempre he dicho que estas hojas son milagrosas... Pero lo mejor es que no perdamos el tiempo comamos algo rápido y sigamos con nuestro camino al templo ya estamos casi al medio día-

-Si... he... Perdona Shaoran-

Shaoran iba caminando despreocupadamente hasta que escucho el llamado tímido de la castaña. Volteo a ver con extrañeza y después volverse una mirada que demostraba la ternura que le trasmitía al verle su cara; sus mejillas rojas, su mirada baja y jugaba con sus dedos -Dime-

-Me... Me preguntaba si... He... Po... Podríamos... Llevarnos un poco mejor y no discutir tanto... Intentar conocernos mejor-

Shaoran prefirió comenzar con un divertido juego por lo que se llevó una mano a su babilla y dijo en un tono de indiferencia -huuun, no lo sé, yo no soy quien empieza con las peleas así que no estoy muy seguro-

-A mí no me estés echando toda la tierra encima; tu también las empiezas y además que las prolongas-

-jajajaja bromeaba, claro que podemos llevarnos mejor-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro- le puso una mano en su cabeza para empezar a desordenarle los cabellos -Pero eso no quiere decir que no te valla a seguir molestando-

-Hay que malo eres Shaoran, vez que tú eres el que empieza, espera a que se me presente la oportunidad te voy a...-

-Creo que ya no tenemos tiempo, es enserio tenemos que continuar-

-Si tienes razón vamos-

Afortunadamente para ellos no tuvieron complicaciones para encontrar unas frutas como desayuno y retomar su camino hacia el templo destruyendo los obstáculos.

Ya cuando salían de los arboles a uno metros de ellos encontraron lo que podía ser el templo, que más bien era una gran muralla rectangular en cuyas extremidades había una torre y la puerta puente.

-Ha mira Shaoran por fin lo encontramos-

-Si es un alivio-

-SAKURA, SHAORAN- escucharon los gritos de voces muy familiares al subir la vista hacia los cielos, vieron que sus sospechas eran ciertas, las dos sílfides se acercaban a ellos.

-Son Tomoyo y Meiling- Sakura

Una vez que ellas aterrizaron fueron corriendo al encuentro de sus amigas dándose un fuerte abrazo en grupo-

-qué bueno que estén bien- Tomoyo.

-Si es un alivio- Meiling

-Yo también estoy contenta de verlas a salvo -Sakura - pero donde esta Eriol.

-Ho él está haya- Tomoyo señalo hasta un punto desconocido hasta que divisaron a Eriol corriendo hacia ellos, una vez que estuvo con ellos les dijo con una relajada expresión en su cara

-Valla me alegros sigan vivos-

-Y a nosotros nos alegra de verte completo, ¿Me puedes decir que te sucedió en el brazo?- Shaoran.

-Es que el Golem que nos ataco fue más fuerte que lo que pensaba y me tomo con la guardia baja y...-

-Creo que no es necesario que seas tan parlanchín, pero eso quieres decir que quedas fuera de la competencia o no?-

-Pues me temo que si-

-Bueno tampoco hubiéramos salido bien librados de no ser porque recibimos ayuda- Tomoyo.

-¿Así de quién?- Sakura

-Bueno... De el- Meiling señalo la misma dirección de donde había apareció, estando esta vez la figura de Siegfried

-HHAA que hace el aquí?- Shaoran.

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia o si-

Los dos se mandaban miradas fulminantes que hasta salían rayos por los ojos.

Toda esta situación estaba poniendo muy incomoda a todos pero más a Sakura que para romper el hielo dijo

-Es un gusto volver a verte Siegfried-

-Me da gusto Saber que no le ha pasado nada mi damisela Sakura-

-Hay sí que bonito encuentro, mejor no perdamos el tiempo y vamos entrando; ya se está haciendo tarde- Shaoran.

Sakura estaba muy desconcentrada por la actitud de Shaoran, es decir, hace unos momentos parecía ser amable pero ahora era volvía a tener ese pésimo carácter. Espero un momento, esperando que sus amigos se adelantaran, fue hay que detuvo su andar y le dijo.

-¿Que sucede contigo?-

-No me pasa nada-

-Yo diría que si-

-Es solo tu imaginación-

-no trates de desviar el tema, dime de una vez porque no te agrada Siegfried-

-Creo que la pregunta correcta seria que significa Siegfried para ti-

-No me cambies la conversación-

-No tu eres la que está cambiando de tema, dime de una vez que es lo sientes por el solo así sabré responderte-

-No entiendo porque pero está bien... Es un caballero, muy amable, muy dulce, atento, valiente, amigable, bondadoso-

-BUENO YA BASTA- Dijo tapándose los oídos. -Solo falta que digas que estas enamorada de él y quieres casarte es con el-

-Yo no he querido decir eso-

-Si claro, por eso lo defiendes tanto- dijo elevando la voz.

-Tampoco he dicho eso, él es alguien muy especial-

Al escuchar eso fue como si una roca gigante callándose en la cabeza destruyéndose con ella algo dentro de él- una... Persona muy especial- dijo en un tono deprimido.

-Que te sucede-

-Muy bien cásate con él a mi déjame seguir con mi vida- solo de escuchar cómo se espesaba de ese zopenco le hacía rabiar, ella jamás lo había defendido de ese modo, las veces que se encontraron con Reitaro y los ofendía ella se quedaba callada.

-¿Pero yo que he dicho? ¿Pensé que nos llevábamos mejor?-

-Tú lo has dicho, creías- comenzó a seguir caminando

Cada vez estaba más confundida y enfadada, no hacía más que defender a un buen amigo y él se comportaba como si quisiera armar la guerra el solo-Jamás escuchas por mi piensa lo que quieras-

Antes de que sus amigos se hicieran ideas equivocadas decidieron alcanzarlos rápidamente.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Hola, es placer y un honor que nos veamos de nuevo tal como prometí un nuevo capítulo que no tarde mucho en publicar, y cumpliendo con sus deseo puse algo de TXE y SXS les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo lo pondré más interesante a lo que se refiere a los castaños. Solo ténganme algo de paciencia por favor.**

**Quisiera agradeserles tambien a anaiza18, Sara Wells, Maru-Chan1296, chiwanco, y a Moka shijagami, por sus comentarios que de verda esta vez me llegaron de animos para seguir con este capitulo y con el siguiente.  
><strong>

**tenquiu a todas y a todos mis lectores favoritos, que me dejaron Reviews y a los que no igualmente gracias porque se que se tomaron la molestia de leerelas, pero de todas maneras esperare sus reviews con mucha ancieded he ilucion, good bay ;)  
><strong>


	12. Sigo Contigo

_Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamiento de los personajes._

**Lo que está en negritas son algún cambio de escenario.**

Lo que esta como (N/A) son mis comentarios.

**Card Captor Sakura es propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Sigo contigo**

Una vez que entraron estaban en un gran campo de entrenamiento amplio y rodeado por las murallas que se veían desde afuera.

-Valla la basura no sabe cuál es su lugar- dijo Reitaro apareciendo frente a ellos, aunque lo más extraño es que estaba solo.

-pues aquí hay una basura que es peor que una piedra en el zapato, ¿Dónde están tus otros hombres si se pueden saber?- Shaoran.

-Ja esos inútiles, fueron demasiados tontos y fueron derribados unos tras otros-

-Perfecto así será más fácil darte una golpiza- Shaoran

-Shaoran por favor relájate- Tomoyo.

-lo importante ahora es saber que pasara ahora que estamos aquí- Eriol.

Sin embargo sus preguntas fueron respondidas al de nuevo ver como el Dragón que les dio las reglas de la competencia apareció por los cielos, fue en ese instante que su cuerpo soltó un resplandor dorando que se fue convirtiendo en algo más pequeño, cuando dejo de brillar en lugar de un dragón había un anciano, ya de muchos años y con barba larga y vestía de túnica blanca.

-Sean todos bienvenidos valientes guerreros, como ustedes ya saben este torneo se hizo con la finalidad de que el cuerno quede en las manos correctas, aquel que sea de corazón puro, fuerte y valeroso, será el que le dé un gran huso al cuerno y ahora que el número de participantes sea reducido será mas fácil, y ahora como la penúltima prueba de este torneo-

-¿Y que se supones tenemos que hacer ahora?- Siegfried.

-Todos pelearan entre ustedes y cuando tan solo uno de ustedes queden de pie ese pasara la segunda prueba-

-Valla suena interesante- Reitaro

-Los únicos participantes que quedan ahora son Sakura, Shaoran, Siegfried y Reitaro- Eriol.

-Si no hay más remedio ya lo sabes Sakura mantente siempre detrás de mi- Shaoran.

-Y no se preocupe Sakura yo cuidare su retaguardia- Siegfried

-Si gracias joven-

-Muy bien ya basta de charlas, estoy Harto de esperar- exclamo Reitaro ya preparado para la pelea.

Los otros dos también se prepararon formándose un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos que aprovecharon Eriol y las demás para ver todo en una esquina.

Reitara fue el que dio el primer golpe contra Siegfried pero después se formó una pelea de par en par los tres atacándose por igual hasta que el doxi vio la ventaja de tener a Sakura de por medio. Decidió dar un ataque por la espalda de no ser por la intervención de Siegfried

-Eres un estorbo- Reitaro.

-Y tu un tramposo- Siegfried -atacando por detrás, yo con mucho gusto protegeré a Sakura-

-RELANPGO-

Shaoran recito el ataque sorpresivo para los dos que hábilmente esquivaron.

-Pero que se supone que haces- Reitaro

-Intente de atención-

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- Reitaro.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Siegfried.

Los Dos se abalanzaron sobre Shaoran.

-VIENTO- conjura Sakura haciendo que la tierra del terreno se dispersara creando una corriente de polvo segándoles la vista.

En ese momento Shaoran conjuro -RELAMPAGO-

Ese ataque les dio a los dos al mismo tiempo estrellándolos contra la pared.

-Creo que he ganado-Shaoran.

-Eso es trampa- Reitaro.

-No- El anciano - los jóvenes ganaron limpiamente, mostrando un buen trabajo en equipo-

Reitaro estaba indignado y enfurecido, tanto así que se dejó llevar por su furia.

-IPERPETUA- conjuro un hechizo de gran potencia, pero este no sirvió de nada contra que escudo que Shaoran creo para Sakura y para él.

-No, no puede ser-

-si tanto gustas, aquí te tengo un segundo golpe para ti- Shaoran.

-Eres un maldito estas usando la magia de los cristales-

-pero a diferencia de ti, yo si se jugar limpio, así que prepárate-

-No lo harás- saco sus alas si se iba ahora a su señora, No le gustara en lo absoluto que perdió la oportunidad de poseer otro cuerno, pero era mejor que arriesgar su vida -Esto no se quedara así- y se fue volando.

-Ja como siempre; huyendo como un cobarde- Shaoran.

-No te lo voy a perdona lo que me hiciste- dice Siegfried enojado

-Cuando quieras te doy la revancha-

-Ya basta chicos por favor- suplico Sakura -lo importante es que Shaoran y yo ganamos y lo siento mucho Siegfried pero es que necesitamos ganar ese cuerno-

-¿Que tiene ese cuerno de especial?-

-¿Tu deberías saberlo por algo estas aquí No?- Eriol.

-Yo solo estoy aquí para mejorar mis técnicas, esto no es más que entrenamiento para mi, además que necesito del dinero para alimentar a mi gente-

-Si como digas pero lo mejor es que ya terminemos con esto de una vez- Shaoran -Vamos- tomo el brazo de la castaña para llevársela con él ha donde estaba el dragón y hablarle con la voz fuerte y decidida -Ya hemos terminado con esta prueba ahora estamos preparados de la siguiente-

-Me parece muy bien, es la primera vez que dos participantes pasan a la final, _-tengo el presentimiento que la próxima prueba la disfrutare mucho-_ Bien ahora la última prueba se trata de algo muy sencillo-

-¿Qué es?- Sakura

El anciano no dijo nada solo señalo a unos metros más allá donde había una mesa de piedra con dos copas servidas -Tomen haciendo hay-

-¿Pero qué planeara el este señor?- Tomoyo.

Los castaños aun extrañados por la petición se sentaron cada uno en una silla frente al otro

-¿Y que se supone que deben hacer ahora?- Eriol

-bien para tener que realizar la prueba, deberá haber un sacrificio, las copas están servidas con agua una de ellas es un líquido inofensivo mientras que la otra contiene veneno-

-QUE- Sakura/Shaoran

-Uno de ustedes deberá ser lo correr con suerte si no le toca la copa envenenada, si y el que sobreviva ese será el ganador, pero que les quede claro una cosa, solo cada uno de ustedes tomaran de una copa-

-Es una prueba demasiado arriesgada no creen- Meiling.

-Si pero que podemos hacer, hemos llegado muy lejos para llegar aquí no voy a permitir que una tontería como esta me atormente- Shaoran.

-Pero... ¿Qué hacemos?-

Shaoran vio a Sakura y luego a las copas, no podía dejar que Sakura se arriesgara, ella tiene un futuro asegurado con... Con Siegfried aunque la idea le revolviera el estoma de solo pensarlo.

-¿Que tal... Si yo tomo primero de mi copa?-Sakura

-¿Y qué tal si resulta que esta envenenada?-

-Bueno... Al menos estarías tranquilo o me equivoco?-

-Sí, te equivocas y mucho como siempre-

-Entonces que sugieres-

-Pues que sea yo el que se tome la copa de primero-

-Tú no puedes arriesgar tu viva de ese modo- dijo alzando la voz -no puedes estar ofreciéndote así como si no valieras nada-

-¿Y tú si puedes?-

-Mmmmmm ya sé porque no vaciamos todo el contenido en una sola copa y así nos salvamos los dos-

-No oíste lo que dijo el anciano uno de nosotros debe beber de sus copas y comprobar que no esté envenenada-

-ya te lo he dicho beberé de mi copa-

-En ese caso lo hare yo-

-Deja de ser tan insistente-

-Y tú deja de ser un cabeza dura-

-Honestamente yo no tengo nada que perder tu sin embargo tienes estar con Siegfried-

-De donde sacas que yo quiero esta con el-

-Tú misma me lo has hecho ver-

-Pues estas equivocado yo a él solo lo veo como un amigo-

Al escuchar esto Siegfried sintió como caía a un abismo profundo _-¿Como un amigo?-_

-De… ¿De verdad piensas eso?- pregunto Shaoran incrédulo

-Tu como siempre jamás escuchas y tampoco dejar que alguien te esplique bien las cosas-

-Lo siento- Sentía una gran paz en su interior, es decir que podía estar tranquilo, sin saber porque la opresión que había en su pecho por las ideas de antes desapareció de repente.

-Ahora entiendes por que no puedo dejar que hagas una tontería como esta, yo me tomare la copa-

-Te he dicho que no, tú tienes una gran responsabilidad en este mundo, si mueres todas las creaturas que confiamos en ti y las que no, caeremos en manos de Banshee y me prometí a mí mismo y que iba a salvar a todo ser vivo y vengar a nuestra especie cueste lo que cueste-

No supo que paso, pero las esas palabras le dieron hasta lo más profundo de su alma -O... Ósea que solo soy un objeto para ti?-

-No quise decir eso, todos aquí te quieren mucho, tú crees que me van a perdonar si se enteran que por mi culpa moriste?-

-Bueno yo...-

-A veces eres muy boba- en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea; -Mira- abierto señalando un lugar indefinido haciendo que ella condujera su mirada ese lugar.

Ese momento fue que el aprovecho para tomar tanto su copa como la de la ji-verde y vaciar el agua en la suya

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-pregunto aterrada Sakura al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-No lo ves, voy a beberla-

-Por favor Shaoran- suplico ya empezando a dejar sus lágrimas caer -No hagas nada de lo que te vas a arrepentir-

-Ya lo sabes Sakura... Nunca te escucho-

-Shaoran... No por favor... Te lo ruego no lo hagas- ya las lágrimas empezaban a salir libremente de sus ojos jade

Shaoran sin embargo serró los ojos para evitar tener esa incomodidad que le producía verla de ese modo he hizo un gesto de salud alzando la copa y acercarlas a sus labios y le dijo -Me dio gusto haberte conocido, por favor cuídate y has que esto no sea en vano- y se tomó el agua de un trago.

-NO- grito Sakura poniéndose de pie -¿Qué hiciste Shaoran?-

El sin embargo, empezaba a sentir el cuerpo adormecido y pesado parecía entra en sueño profundo se estaba entregando a la muerte.

-SHAORAN-

Grito aterrada al ver el cuerpo inerte del castaño caía de la mesa al suelo, fue cuando Sakura fue hacia su encuentro agitándolo suavemente.

- Shaoran, por favor resiste, reacciona- ahora lo agitaba fuertemente, sollozando fuertemente, dejando caer grandes lagrimas -Por favor... Reacciona, por favor no te mueras, resiste, Shaoran... Shaoran... Shaoran... SHAORAN- grito recostada llorando desconsoladamente, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, soltando fuertes sollozos.

-Fue un gran acto de valentía Shaoran- Eriol.

-Sakura, de verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo Tomoyo para consolarla -A nosotros también nos duele su perdida, ven con nosotros- Trato de tomar su hombro pero ella no se lo permitió

-NO, no lo voy a dejar- siguió llorando, levanto su vista hacia el anciano y en un tono suplicante dijo -Por favor, por favor, se lo ruego, déjelo, yo tomare su lugar... Pero por favor... No permita que muera-

-Sakura por favor, cálmate, no sabes lo que dices- Tomoyo.

-Yo sé lo que hago, por favor señor él no puede morir, se lo suplico revívalo, hare lo que sea-

-Lamentablemente yo no puede hacer nada, la decisión fue tomada por el-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hará nada?- Eriol.

-Muy bien es lamentable lo que ha pasado, ahora hay que continuar con este torneo-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, cuando... Un amigo acaba de morir- Meiling.

-Era elemental que esto pasaría él lo decidió de ese modo-

-Usted no tiene corazón, no ve como esta Sakura, por su impertinencia- Tomoyo. -ella es la más afectada en todo esto-

-Deben comprender lo mal que la está pasando- Meiling.

-Ya basta-Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas -No... No quiero saber nada de esto- levanto su vista para ver al anciano a los ojos y reclamarle -Ya no me importa nada... Ya no me importa esta estúpida competencia, Shaoran está muerto y murió por mi culpa, se supone que yo como elegida de Atenea, como sílfides guerrera debo proteger a todo ser vivo, si no pude evitar que unos de mis compañeros muriera, que podría hacer yo para salvarlos a los demás... Soy una inútil-

-No por favor Sakura no hables así- Tomoyo.

-Es verdad, tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees solo que todavía no te has dado cuenta- Meiling.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este muchacho?- el anciano le pregunto a Sakura, la cual lo peno un poco y respondió muy segura.

-Este chico… este chico es muy especial, no solo para mí, también lo es para sus amigos-bajo su vista para ver el rostro relajado de Shaoran lo acaricio un poco, mientras seguía contemplando sus fracciones continuo -Él Ha sufrido muchas cosas, ha pasado una vida llena de soledad, culpabilidad y dolor, pero aun así es un buen chico, es atento, gentil, se preocupa por todos, muy observador, disfruto mucho nuestras peleas, sé que lo hace... para que me olvides de mis problemas, aunque no lo parezca disfrutamos mucho cuando discutimos, él es... Un amigo muy valioso para mi- volvió a explotar en llanto, pero no quería que sus amigos le vieran por lo que volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del castaño y continuo -Además él no me puede dejar sola, el me prometió que estaría conmigo... Además de que yo... Yo lo... Yo lo a...

En ese instante sintió un movimiento agitado desde el pecho de Shaoran, eso hizo que se asustara y levantara la vista para ver qué pasaba y ella y los demás se llevaron una gran sorpresa al observar como Shaoran, respiraba y empezaba abrir los ojos.

-Oigan... ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto confuso Shaoran mientras se sentaba fue hay que noto todas las miradas, incluso la de Sakura, posadas en él, pero todas eran de desconcierto -¿Que les sucede chicos-

-Sha... Shaoran amigo, no... No se supone que tú estabas...-Tartamudeo Eriol.

-¿Que estabas muerto?- término Meiling por él.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, lo último que recuerdo es que bebí el agua de la copa; después todo se me volvió negro y un instante abro los ojos y estoy aquí-

-Ósea que... Solo estibaba fingiendo- Sakura.

-No claro lo que pasa es que...-

-es que eres... Un... TONTO, TONTO -reclamo la castaña, para luego golpearlo en el pecho, volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad de que estuviera vivo, nada le había pasado, el seguirá con ella -eres un idiota, bruto he insensible- seguía diciéndole aun sin detenerse en los golpes en el pecho -Todos estábamos preocupados por ti y tu estabas jugando-

-Oye, oye detente y déjame explicarte- la tomo de las muñecas para hacerla levantar la cara -Yo te juro que hasta yo pensé que había muerto-

-Eres un mentiroso-

-No es verdad yo...- se quedó callado, muy rojo y hasta paralizado cuando vio como los delgados brazos de Sakura le pasaban por el cuello y ella se pegaba lomas que podía de él.

Sakura no supo que fue ese impulso, pero solo quería abrazarlo, convérsese de que no estaba muerto, que estaba con ella.

-Me...me alegra tanto que este bien-lo abrazo con más fuerza al decir estas palabras.

El, en cambio aún estaba paralizado pero, al parecer por instinto a por que sus brazos se movían solo la abrazo a ella también por la cintura, aunque no tan fuerte. No quería admitirlo... pero lo hizo feliz el saber que estaba preocupada por él. Solo por el -Sa... Sakura ¿que estas?...-

-Enora buena Sakura- dijo Siegfried acercándose a ellos. El, no se había acercado antes, pero estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba, se llevó una gran decepción al ver el espectáculo que protagonizaban los castaños, Sakura de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él, no le prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera Shaoran, como si de verdad fuera lo más importante para ella; y ahí fue cuando lo entendió, cuando se dio cuenta… había perdido una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado.

-que haces tú todavía por aquí- reclamo Shaoran.

-Pues... Vengo aquí a... Darles mis felicitaciones-

-¿He?-

-Está claro que hace tiempo que perdí esta batalla- bajo la cabeza -les deseo lo mejor-

Ahora se apartó de la pareja juntándose con los demás

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- le animo Eriol al verlo con sus ánimos por los suelos.

-Pero no te preocupes- Tomoyo -Estoy segura que muy pronto encontraras a alguien a quien querer, tú eres un buen chico-

-Si... Pero no estoy muy seguro-

-Oye Sakura que quiso decir ese idiota con que esta batalla ya la tenía perdida- susurro Shaoran.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-Bien, bien, bien, ya la última prueba esta pasada- hablo por primera vez el anciano en mucho tiempo.

-Usted me puede explicar que sucedió conmigo- Shaoran - se supone que estaría muerto.

- Y que quiere decir eso, de que el torneo ha terminado-

-Eso no era un veneno, era un somnífero, no era muy fuerte, así que no haría efecto por mucho tiempo-

-Este viejo, es un sin vergüenza- susurro el castaño para que solo Sakura, que asintió estando de acuerdo.

-vera para obtener ese cuerno se necesita ser de corazón puro, valiente, y con resistente, la prueba del bosque era y las peleas eran para probar su qué tan valiente eran; y la prueba de hace un momento, eran para ver qué tan lejos eran capaz de llegar, por alguien ser que consideras importantes, el joven demostró que, hay cosas que le interesan mas que esta competencia, les importa más el bienestar del otro, con esto se comprueba que sus fines no son egoísta, ustedes son los más adecuados para quedarse con el premio- el anciano.

-Siii, viva- celebraron Meiling y Tomoyo.

-Por fin terminaremos con esta pesadilla- dijo Shaoran aliviado.

-Si de verdad es un alivio- Sakura.

-bien aquí lo tienen- el anciano se acercó a ellos con una caja entre sus manos.

Caja que ellos tomaron emocionados, sus amigos los rodearon también emocionados, que se reunieron con ellos. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta la caja se abría poco a poco mostrando por fin lo que tanto buscaba.

Pero después, todos a excepción de los castaños tuvieron una caída estilo anime.

Ese cuerno no era el que buscaban, era un cuerno más pequeño de los que buscaban además de que era hecho de oro.

-Q... Qu... Que se supone que es esto- dijo Shaoran, aun no terminaba de salir de la sorpresa.

-Es el cuerno de Romanian Longhorn **(1)**, ese es el premio-

-QUE- Sakura y Shaoran.

-Ósea ¿que no es el cuerno de la máscara del diablo?- Eriol.

-Ha ya me extrañaba que jamás haya sentido su presencia- Sakura

-si eso es... ¿PORQUE NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES?- Shaoran.

-Bueno tampoco me has preguntado nada-

-Era de sentido común que me dijeras si sentías algo o no lo hubieras comentado... Es que eres una despistada-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme despistadas cunado tú lo único que hacías era estarme preocupando-

-Que pretexto tan estúpido... Pero es quiere decir que...-

-Entramos a este torneo para nada...- completo Sakura por él.

-Ho que agobiante, nos pasó de todo y por poco morimos en varias ocasiones; y todo porque, porque por culpa de tu despiste no nos dijiste si sentías la presencia de un cuerno o no-

-Por qué siempre me tienes que echar la culpa a mí; huy ahora si te voy ha...-

-Chicos, chicos, relájense que están apunto de obligarme a sellarles la boca de algún modo- Meiling.

-El punto ahora es; ahora que sabemos que ese no es el cuerno de la máscara del diablo... ¿Qué haremos con él?- Tomoyo

-No tengo ni la más remota idea- Shaoran - La fortuna de este cuerno no nos sirve de nada-

-Si tienes razón- Sakura -¿Pero que podríamos hacer entonces?-

Corrió su vista por el lugar hasta toparse con Siegfried que estaba a unos metros más apartado de ellos, desde que los felicito de lo que quien sabe de qué, se había quedado con la cabeza abajo y la mirada perdida.

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió un idea.

-Siegfried- le llamo tomo la caja de las manos de Shaoran he hizo que el la siguiera hasta el -Tome- le ofreció la caja con el cuerno, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera a él y a Shaoran.

-¿Pero te volviste loca?-

-No me ofendas- le brindo una dulce sonrisa a Siegfried -aunque no hallas ganado sé que tu también eres de buen corazón y que tus intenciones de ayudar a la gente de su hogar con ayuda de este cuerno... Por eso pienso que él es el más adecuado para darle un buen huso-

-De... De verdad me lo das-

-Claro, quien mejor que tu-

-Gracias... Muchas gracias... Ahora entiendo porque eres tan bella, toda esa boda en tu corazón fue tallada en su bello rostro, como me hubiera gustado que me aceptara-

-Óyeme, no te pases- Shaoran –y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ella no se casara contigo-

-Eres muy amable; ha y con respecto a mi respuesta para la propuesta de matrimonio, lo lamento pero...- fue interrumpida por Siegfried.

-No tiene porque decírmelo, ya comprobé cual sería su respuesta, al verla con su compañero... Lo supe todo- le dio una mirada significativa a ella y luego a Shaoran, quienes lo miraron con extrañeza.

-Lo le pido que se cuide mucho, jamás haga algo que ponga en riesgo su vida- Siegfried.

-Oye que es lo que me estás diciendo- Pregunto Shaoran.

-en cuando a ti- ahora le hablaba a el, posando su manos en su hombro -más vale que la cuides con tu vida o te las veras conmigo-

Shaoran lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco -¿Pero de que estas hablando?-

-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido a ustedes también- les dijo a Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling -Espero que les vaya bien a ustedes también en este viaje-

-Muchas gracias por tu buenos deseos- Eriol.

-Nosotros también te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo con los tuyos- Tomoyo.

-Así es, a nosotros también disfrutamos viajar lo poco que viajamos contigo- Meiling.

Siegfried ya empezaba a retomar su camino alejándose de ellos, se despedía con la mano y gritaba diciendo -Buena suerte, espero volver a verlos, les deseo suerte-

-Buena suerte a ti también, espero verte pronto; Siegfried de verdad lo siento, pero te aseguro que muy pronto encontraras a una persona mucho mejor que yo- se le respondió Sakura.

-Yo por mi parte, espero que jamás vuelvas- Shaoran

-Shaoran, no seas así- le reto la castaña.

Pero todos ahí no se daban cuenta de que el Doxy Reitaro estaba de espía contemplado todo desde que huyo y hablaba para sí.

-Valla al final no era un cuerno… por el momento mi vida está a salvo. Aunque de todas maneras la señora se molestara cuando sepa que esto fue para perder el tiempo, pero no hay problema, más adelante saltaremos cuentas con ellos- luego de esto se fue volando del lugar.

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#**

-Bien ahora que haremos a partir de ahora-Eriol

-Bueno examinemos todo- dijo el oji-ambar llevándose las manos a la nuca -el cuerno no resulto ser más que una farsa, es decir entramos a este torneo en balde-

-Lo que quieres decir es que tenemos que retomar nuestro camino y seguir con nuestra busque-Eriol -que decepción que tampoco encontramos a algún elemento-

-Bueno así es la vida no creen- Sakura. -algunas veces se ganan otra se pierden y otras se desperdicia no creen-

-Claro que no, no hubiera sido tiempo perdido, si nos hubiéramos dicho que no sentiste nada- Shaoran.

-Hay otra vez con esto-

-Apropósito Sakura- Tomoyo.

-Dime-

-antes de que Shaoran se le pasara el efecto del somnífero estabas a punto de confesar algo-

-Si es verdad, ¿Pero que era?- Meiling.

Sakura hizo memoria de lo que había sucedido en ese entonces, cuando su mente recordó ese acontecimiento, se puso roja como un ají rojo, pues acaba de recordar que por poco dice un barbaridad que no sabía de donde rayos se lo ocurrió decir lo que iba a decir.

-yo... Yo... La verdad ya lo olvide-

-Si y crees que te vamos a creer -Meiling.

-Enserio lo juro no me acurdo de eso-

-¿Qué es lo que por poco dices Sakura?- pregunto esta vez Shaoran, lo que ahora ocasiono que se le saliera el humo por las orejas.

-Ya les dije que no me acuerdo de nada y punto, fin de la discusión, ahora mejor vámonos pronto, que tenemos mucho camino que recorrer aun-

-Valla jamás te había escuchado tan entusiasta Sakura- dijo el oji zafiro en tono burlón.

-Es cierto yo tampoco-

-Mejor cállense ya todos y vámonos-

-Tarde o temprano nos tendrás que decir que te sucedió Sakura- Tomoyo.

-es verdad algún día tendrás que confesarlo- Meiling -Así que desembucha-

-Les prometo que algún día se los diré, pero por ahora, mejor vámonos-

-Bueno como tú quieras-

Todos de nuevo todos retomaron con su camino, cada uno pensando en las cosas nuevas que verían más adelante, pero solo Sakura y Shaoran tenían pensamientos distintos.

Shaoran: _Me pregunto, que será lo que Sakura estaba a punto de decir de mi cuando me dormí y porque tengo tanta curiosidad y que será este alivio que siento ahora que estoy seguro de que no se casara con nadie más, que nuestro compromiso sigue en pie, ¿Sera que estoy sintiendo algo por Sakura?._

Sakura_: algún día les diré lo que estaba por decir en aquella ocasión, pero será después de que yo misma averigüe porque iba a decir eso, todo la angustia y el dolor que sentí cuando lo vi caer era algo tan fuerte que no lo había sentido nunc, fue como si me arrevataran una parte de mí; además del alivio que sentí cuando lo vi despertar, el sentimiento que sentía en eso momento, era tan cálido, era algo que ni con Yukito he sentido… ¿Qué será? Acaso ¿estaré sintiendo algo por Shaoran?_

Continuara…

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#**

Tachan, tachannnnn, que tal? Como me quedo?; por fin cumpliendo todos sus deseos, puse algo de SXS, aunque no hay beso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, se seguro estarán preguntándose porque solo publico este fic, pero lo que pasa es que mi inspiración estaba en este fic, pero no se preocupen ahora me voy a concentrar en alguno de los otros, solo téngame algo de paciencia. Además de que todavía no me adacto al cambio que tubo FFC y la verdad yo lo prefiero como antes.

**;(1)** **Romanian Longhorn**

Es un dragón rumano que tiene grandes escamas de color verde oscuro y cuernos de oro.

HA y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**KkKobato0o, Sara Wells, anaiza18, chiwanko, R-Karolyna, Maru-chan1296, Moka shijagami,**

De verda que me alegra mucho saber que este fic se está volviendo cada vez mas popular, de verdad no saben lo que significa para mí esto, les doy las más infinitas gracias a los que han seguido este fic, y a también a los nuevos usuarios. De verdad muchas gracias y espero que los que tenga intención de seguir este fic espero no decepcionarlos.

Besos y abrazos con mucho cariño.

Atte.: **Elfenixenlasllamas**


	13. Elemental Fuego y Elemental Agua pat I

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**Lo que esta en negritas son los cambios de sitio**

-lo que están entre guiones son los comentarios de los personajes

Bien sin mas que decir ni de aclarar espero que lo disfruten

**El elemento Fuego y El elemento agua parte I:**

-Sakura-

La sisfides guerrera abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando escucho esa voz, cuando los abrio por completo estaba de nuevo en ese túnel oscuro con una antorcha en sus manos que iluminaba el lugar, al principio estaba un poco confundida, preguntándose como llego hay, lo último que recordaba era que se había ido a dormir juntos con Shaoran y sus amigos... Haaa claro está en el mundo de los sueños... De seguro que el dragón Pentragro, su nuevo amigo, la estaba llamando, ¿Pero que querrá decirle?.

Esa pregunta rondaba por cabeza mientras iba hasta el final del túnel, hasta llegar a la cueva donde ya estaba su amigo frente a ella.

-Hola, cuando tiempo sin vernos amigo- expreso Sakura contenta.

-me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien pequeña guerrero-

-sí, aunque no fue muy sencillo que digamos-

-Me lo imagino, pero veo que valió la pena, puedo notar que tu poder se ha incrementado bastante desde la última vez que te vi-

-No, no creo que tanto- dijo un poco apenada por el comentario, levándose una mano a la nuca -¿A todo esto, ¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Porque me has llamado?-

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No, claro que no, ¿Pero cómo sabes que necesitamos ayuda?-

-Sé que ustedes están perdidos, no saben en dónde buscar el siguiente elemento arco iris-

-¿Y tú sabes dónde está?-

El dragón asintió.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Dónde hay que ir esta vez?-

-Tienen que tomar dirección oeste, se deben ir al reino agua y al reino Fuego-

-¿El reino agua y Fuego?-

-El reino del Agua es un majestuoso reino donde habitan maravillosas creaturas pero extremadamente nadie sabe de su ubicación, mientras que el Reino de Fuego era un reino ubicado en un terreno donde abundaban los volcanes y cráteres. En ambos reinos habitaban creaturas de en sus respectivos lados (N/A: ósea las creaturas del agua en el reino agua y las creaturas de fuego en el reino fuego) y en ambos reinos habitan un los elementales que mantenía el orden tanto en sus territorios como con los alrededores, pero curiosamente el reino del agua y del Fuego han tenido una gran rivalidad desde hace unos años y al parecer han habido pleitos y sucesos extraños donde un Reino culpaba al otro y no hacían nada por arreglar sus diferencia, al parecer sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran se culpaban a sus rivales de querer robar sus preciados tesoros, el elemental agua (1) el gobernante del reino del agua y en el elemental Fuego(2), el gobernante del reino de fuego, ambos también guardianes de un poderoso jarrón, el jarrón de agua y fuego, estos son los tesoros se grandes poderes, se dice que también los cuidaban minuciosamente como esperando aquel que merece tenerlos y darles un buen uso- el dragón aclaro sus dudas contándole a Sakura este relato.

-wow, eso es increíble-

-por supuesto que lo es, estoy seguro que hay encontraran lo que buscan-

-esto es genial, muchas. Muchas gracias, en serio- dijo emocionada.

-Muy bien ya es hora de que me valla- el dragón elevo sus alas preparado para volar pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Oye espera-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo es que estando encerrado aquí puedes saber dónde están todos los elementos del arco iris?-

-Eso es algo muy fácil de explicar, como ya sabes fui compañero de Atenea; antes de la batalla con Banshee, previno dividir sus poderes en 8 partes y una de ellas es la que te otorgo a ti cuando naciste-

-Entonces, las otras 7 partes son...- hizo una pausa.

-Son los 7 elementos del arco iris que yo mismo ayude a dispersar, yo fui quien se encargó de encontrarles un lugar seguro hasta que llegaras-

-Ahora lo entiendo-

-Bien ahora que las cosas quedaron claras me despido- dicho esto se elevó hasta cima.

-Si adiós nos veremos en la próxima- dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano.

-Buena suerte-

*******l********************

Nuestros amigos han escuchado de eso y decidieron averiguar, vamos a averiguar que aventuras les guarda.

*****o***************

-Y bueno que se supone que hacemos aquí Shaoran- pregunto Sakura.

El y ella estaban en una balsa sencilla hecha con troncos amarrados con lianas; estaban navegando en medio del mar.

-Bueno si quieres repasaremos el plan; se supone que nos dividiríamos en dos grupos para buscar los tesoros del agua y del fuego, mientras que Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol están buscándolo en el reino del Fuego, nosotros estamos buscándolos en el reino del agua, ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Sakura?-

-No era necesario que me lo repitieras tantas veces- Reclamo -Lo que pregunto es como vamos a encontrar el reino agua si el viajero que nos habló de él dijo que no muchos sabían donde estaban-

-Piénsalo que mejor manera de buscar un reino de agua que en el agua- Shaoran

-No pretenderás que nos sumerjamos en el agua y nademos hasta las profundidades ¿Verdad?- pregunto aterrada la castaña.

-Claro que no pero quizás encontremos alguna pista, así que mejor es que veamos algo que nos ayudaría-

-No entiendo que es lo que conseguiríamos, pero está bien-

Durante unos momentos los dos se quedaron viendo el agua la cual no notaron nada raro, hasta que la castaña noto una silueta en las profundidades que no logro notar con claridad, pero por lo poco que pudo distinguir era una pequeña silueta humana.

-Mira Shaoran ahí hay algo-

-¿Algo?- pregunto viendo el mismo lugar -¿Algo como que?-

-Había algo nadando cerca de aquí-

El castaño se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que esta ves escucharon un chapuzón en el agua detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta vieron como ese algo nadaba hacia ellos.

-Sha... Shaoran... Cre... ¿Crees que se trate de algún tiburón?- pregunto Sakua aterrada.

-No lo creo, no se le ve la aleta dorsal-

-Bueno si tienes razón- Dijo aliviada -¿Pero entonces que será?-

Guiada por la curiosidad, Sakura se acercó más a la orilla de la balsa, esta vez vio la misma silueta con más claridad.

-Ten cuidado Sakura, aunque no sea un tiburón no sabemos si es peligroso-

La criatura que se acercaba a ellos dejo ver su cara, asomando su cabeza, era una pequeñísima personita, un chica se cabello azul que se podría confundir con el agua, de piel semi- azulada, rasgos delineados y ojos negros.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?- saludo, con una sonrisa Sakura intentando ser amistosa - mucho gusto- le estiro la mano -Me llamo Sakura-

La chica asustada se alejó un poco.

-No temas no te haremos nada, solo queremos saber qué es lo que eres y si nos puedes ayudar-

-Sakura que no te das cuenta- Shaoran - es un hada del agua (3)

-¿Un hada del agua?, eso es fantástico quizás ella nos puede ayudar, ¿Verdad que si? - le pregunta al hada.

Pero ella retrocedió aún más ajustada.

-No tengas miedo, solo queremos ser tus amigos y que nos ayudes, estamos buscando el reino del agua, pero al parecer estamos perdidos-

El hada la miraba ahora con examinándola con la mirada y como tratando de encontrar alguna prueba que dijera que podría confiar en ella, la persona frente a ella mostraba ser un ser tan puro y sincero, se acercó mostrando una leve sonrisa y asintió.

-¿De veras nos ayudaras?- Shaoran.

El hada volvió asentir pero siguió sin decir palabra alguna sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua.

-Oye no, espera- Sakura trato de detenerla.

-Nos hizo creer que nos ayudaría- Shaoran.

Esperaron por unos pocos momentos hasta que el hada volvía a asomar su cabeza en la superficie.

-Mira Shaoran, que bueno que regreso-

El hada se acercó a la balsa depositando en ella dos pequeñas algas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Shaoran, tomando el algo con gesto de asco.

En respuesta el hada hizo un gesto, señalando su dedo en la boca abierta.

-Qui... ¿Quieres que nos las comamos?-pregunto con horror Sakura.

El hada asintió.

-¿Y eso para qué?- Sakura.

-no lo sé, pero la única manera de averiguarlo sería arriesgarse ¿No crees?-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-

Con gestos de asco ellos se comieron el algo aguantando el asqueroso sabor de pescado podrido-

-iag- Shaoran.

-Sabe pero que los brócolis que mi papa me obligaba a comer de niña- Sakura.

-¿Pero ahora que debemos hacer?-

El hada del agua les sonrió de nuevo y sumergirse.

-Ha genial, de nuevo nos deja sin respuestas- Shaoran.

Luego sintió como la castaña trataba de llamar su atención tocándole el hombro, cuando se volteo a verla, su rostro mostraba aterrado, y tartamudeaba.

-Una... Una... Una... Una...-

-¿He?, ¿qué es lo que te...- estaba por preguntar extrañado pero se quedó callado con la misma expresión que ella, al comprender su actitud.

-UNA OLAAAAAAA- gritaron a la vez, aterrados he inconscientemente se tomaron de los hombros del otro.

Una ola gigante se formaba a su detrás de ellos, teniendo como consecuencia que destruyeran la balsa.

Ahora los dos estaban bajo el agua, imaginándose ya su peor destino.

-_hay no este es el fin, vamos a morir_- pensó angustiada Sakura.

Los dos estaban sumergidos en el agua, hundiéndose más y más, pero curiosamente. Estaban notando algo extraño, estaba sumergidos en el agua pero los segundos pasaban y no notaban que les estaba faltando el aire, cuando ya estaban tomando confianza abrieron poco a poco sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se atrevían a respirar, fue ahí cuando notaron algo sorprendente.

-_podemos respirar... Bajo el agua_- pensó la castaña.

-_que será esto_- pensó Shaoran, respondiendo a los pensamientos de Sakura que sorpresivamente fue escuchado por ambos-

_-¿Podemos escuchar nuestros pensamientos?_- volvieron a pensar mirándose sorpresivamente uno del otro.

_-¿Qué significa esto?_- Sakura.

-_no tengo ni la menor idea_- Shaoran.

Los dos se quedaron pensando unos momentos que poder ser lo que causo lo que tuvieran esa útil cualidad, hasta que repentinamente les llego la idea de lo que lo causo a ambos.

-_El alga_- Sakura/Shaoran.

-_Eso debe ser, suena más lógico_- Shaoran.

-_Ya entiend, de seguro el reino agua, estará por aquí_- Sakura

-Y así es- se escuchó la voz dulce de una mujer acercándose nadando hasta ellos, descubrieron que eran el hada del agua con la que hablaban antes, ahora la veían de cuerpo entero, era un ser diminuto de cuerpo brillante pero semitransparente en el agua, y es su espalda eran como alertas laterales de los pescados.

-Necesitaba, que estuvieran aquí, bajo el agua ya que fuera de ella no puedo hablar-

-_hola de nuevo, todavía no nos has dicho cómo te llamas_- Sakura.

-Me llamo Aguamarina, mucho gusto-

-_Si nos da mucho gusto_- dijo más bien pensó Shaoran fastidiado _-¿Nos podrías ayudar a encontrar el reino agua?_-

-_no seas tan grosero_- regaño Sakura.

-Si yo sé dónde queda-

-_Que bien y por favor perdona a este grosero_- sakura

-Por favor acompáñenme- el hada aguamarina comenzando a nadar.

-Si ahora vamos-

Así los dos empezaron a seguir, nadaron por un buen rato, contemplado las maravillas del mundo marino, encontrándose con muchos grupos y muchas especies de peces y corales.

-Por fin hemos llegado- les dijo el hada.

Como ellos estaban contemplado los alrededores no prestaban atención hacia el frente, cuando lo hicieron llevaron una gran sorpresa al contemplar un pueblo y un hermoso castillo hecho de coral, tenía muchas torres y puertas de donde salían y entraban toda clase de creaturas marinas desde peces hasta sirenas y hasta tritones y todos ellos estaban en una gran armonía.

-_todo esto es muy hermoso_- Expreso Sakura encantada.

-_Jamás espere que existiera un mundo así_- Shaoran.

-Bienvenidos al reino agua- Acuamarine.

-_Es encantador_- Sakura.

-Vamos tenemos que ver al elemental del agua para que los reciba-

El hada del agua les guio para entrar en el castillo. Afortunadamente la condición física de los castaños era esplendida y no se casaban tan fácilmente y podían seguir nadando miles de kilómetros (N/A: bueno quizás exagere un poco, pero ellos son seres mágicos).

Aguamarina les guio al castillo entrando, al parecer por la puerta más grande del castillo, después de pasar por un oscuro pasillo, divisaron una entraran tapada por una cortina de hileras de algas, la cual empujo lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar primero a ellos y después entrar ella.

Ahora estaban en una sala amplia medio vacío en donde frente a ellos estaba, sentada en una ostra gigante, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, donde se notaban algunas escamas, ojos azules, facciones delicadas, cabellos largos negros, donde algunos mechones avían adornos como Caracoles, estrellas de mar y hasta perlas, vestía con un vestido al parecer de algas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-Bienvenida seas aguamarina, tú y tus amigos-

-Es un placer recibir ese saludo de su parte, Elemental agua aquí le traigo a dos viajeros que quieren hablar con usted-

La mujer se levantó de su asiento, para acercarse a ellos, pero no mucho, para así examinarlos bien diciéndoles.

-sean bienvenidos viajeros, pero me gustaría saber porque han venido y que es lo que quieren de nosotros-

-_Es un placer conocerla_- Sakura/Shaoran.

-_Se lo explicare en una manera breve_- Shaoran -_Nosotros somos Silfides guerreros y estamos buscando los elementos del arco iris para poder derrotar a Banshee y sospechamos que otro de los elementos esta aquí_-

-Que me garantiza que ustedes son Sifides o mejor dicho que me garantiza que son de confianza- Elemento agua

-_No sé si esto la compensa_- pensó esta vez Sakura -_Resulta que yo soy quien guarda el legado de Atenea, soy su elegido y ella me guio a este lugar_-

-¿Que me garantizan que ustedes son Silfides guerreros? si se suponen que de ellos ya no quedan nada donde se supones ¿que están sus alas?-

-_Resulta que nosotros tenemos una maldición enzima que nos impide volar y húsar nuestros poderes_- Shaoran.

-_Si, por eso buscamos los elementos del arco iris_- Sakura - _para poder encontrar la solución a esto, créame que cuando le digo que nuestras intenciones para el hizo del elemento agua es para nuestro bien_-

La mujer que se hacía llamar el elemento agua los miraba con desconfianza, todavía no muy convencida por su explicaciones, ¿Qué tal si esos sujetos solo son impostores o pero aun ¿Enviados de reino de Fuego para robarse el jarrón del agua.

-Ustedes no se equivocan, nuestro Jarrón es el que guarda el poder del elemento agua y yo soy su protegida, pero deben entender que no podemos dárselas a cualquier extraño que dice ser lo que seguro no es-

-_Le juramos que todo lo que le hemos dicho es cierto_-Sakura.

El elemental del agua se quedó examinándola un poco, aunque fuera una desconocida esa niña trasmitía mucha confianza, al ver sus ojos se podían apreciar que era de sentimientos nobles y además sincera, pero aun así no podía confiarse y darles su el tesoro a unos desconocidos.

-Lo pensare y mientras tanto pueden disfrutar y tener la libertad de ver nuestro reino y si tienen paciencia esperen mis respuesta-

-_Se lo agradecemos mucho_- Sakura.

-aguamarina será su guía, espero que disfruten de todo-

-Con su permiso- Aguamarina hizo una reverencia, para luego nadar hacia la salida he indicarle a los castaños que la siguieran, cosas que hicieron pronto.

Ahora por peticiones de los castaños aguamarina los estaba guiando a la salida de la cuidad.

-_hay, es una lástima lo que paso_- Sakura.

-_Sí, esa gente de verdad desconfía de nosotros_- Apoyo el castaño -_pero creo entenderlos en estos días no es común encontrarse con creaturas que digan ser lo que somos_-

-No se preocupen- hablo por primera vez aguamarina - en elemental agua a veces puede a parental ser alguien frio con los extraños pero estoy segura de que ella confiara en ustedes; yo si confió en ustedes, aunque no lo entienda sé que ustedes son buenas personas-

-_Muchas Gracias tu confianza nos tranquiliza mucho_- Sakura.

De repente Sakura empezaba a sentir que su capacidad de respira se volvía cada vez menos

_-¿Que... ¿Qué me pasa?_- se llevó las manos al cuello _-¿Shaoran que pasa?_- volteo a ver al oji-ambar, sorprendiéndose que él estaba en las mismas condiciones

-_No... No tengo la menor idea_-

Sin embargo aguamarina si sabía lo que pasaba por lo que dijo preocupada -El efecto del alga marina se está acabando-

_-¿QUE?-_

-Tienen que salir del agua pronto-

-_No hace falta que nos digas esto_-

Nadaron lo más rápido que podían, sentían que si estaban un instante más en el agua no lo contarían, pero afortunada mente salieron a la superficie a tiempo nadando ahora a una isla que estaban cerca.

-ha, ha, ha por poco y no la contamos- dijo Sakura recuperando el aire perdido y del susto.

-Sí, ha, ha, eso estuvo ha, ha, ha cerca ,ha muy cerca- dijo el castaño en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando ya se recuperaron buscaron y encontraron rápido a aguamarina que mostraba solo la mitad de su cabeza.

-aguamarina, por favor ayúdanos- pidió Sakura -Necesitamos de esa alga y tú eres la única que sabe cuál y en donde está, por favor-

Aguamarina no se molestó en pensarlo se volvió a sumergir, tuvieron que esperar unos momentos hasta que ella regreso con una pequeña cantidad de algas.

-Muchas gracias-Shaoran

-Siempre te estaremos agradecida- Sakura.

Como pensaban volver al reino del agua se repartieron las algas de igual porción para ahora comérselas con más calma ya acostumbrados un poco al horrible sabor.

Luego que terminaron se disponían al volver al agua, cuando en ese instante se escuchó una fuerte explosión detrás de una colina de atrás de ellos la cual asusto al hada que volvió a sumergirse

-¿Que fue eso?- Sakura.

Se escuchó otra explosión en el mismo lugar

-No tengo idea, pero creo que lo mejor será averiguarlo ahora-

Escalaron las colinas con rapidez encontrándose con un ser que no habían visto antes, era de un rojo brillante, era muy grande media un metro de ancho y dos de largo, muy parecido a una lagartija y en su espalda formando una hilera había pequeños a bujero que parecían cráteres, que como pudieron observar salían grandes rocas cubiertas de fuego que salían en una gran velocidad dando a para en el agua, eso era lo que provocaban las explosiones, desde su lugar la castaña no podía tolerar que esa cosa siguiera con eso así que le grito con autoridad.

-Oye creaturas ¿Que estás haciendo?-

La creaturas se detuvo en su trabajo para ver quien la hablaba, se los quedo viendo unos momentos, luego sacón su lengua como hacían los reptiles y después salir corriendo al agua.

-Oye espera no te vayas- dijo Shaoran mientras que con Sakura bajaba de la colina para intentar atraparlo, pero ya era tarde la creatura ya había entrado al agua.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de creatura era esa?- Sakura.

-Eso era una salamandra de Fuego (4), pero hay algo que no encaja aqui...- dijo el oji- ámbar pensativo.

-¿De qué se trata-

-Se supones que las salamandras de fuego odian el agua... Pero esta se metió sin pensarlo mucho... ¿Que estará pasando?-

-Creo que la única forma de saberlo sería meternos y perseguirla-

-Tienes razón no podemos perder tiempo-

Los dos se lanzaron al agua, esta vez no se preocuparían, estaban seguro que la cantidad de algas que comieron sería suficiente para estar así por un largo rato, mas sin embargo fue muy tarde ya que perdieron el rastro de la salamandra.

_-¿Que podemos hacer ahora Shaoran_?-

-_Ya la perdimos creo que lo mejor sería averiguar que desastre hizo_-

Ella solo asintió, y nadaron de regreso al lugar en donde se supone que debieron caer esas rocas, pero se sorprendieron bastante al darse cuenta que volvieron al reino agua y que las rocas lanzadas destrozaron muchas casas y edificios de la ciudad.

los dos se acercaron a lo que eran las rocas de fuego, lógicamente, al hacer contacto con el agua las llamas se apagaron quedando no más que rocas duras y pesadas, al parecer la presión del agua no las detuvo y cayeron con la velocidad necesaria para que destruyera todo.

-_Esto es horrible, de seguro esa salamandra es la culpable de que el reino del agua y del fuego estén así _ -sakura.

-_Lo que podemos hacer ahora es decir que tenemos a un sospechoso_-

-Debí suponerme que ustedes no eran de confianza- escucharon la voz de una mujer que reconocieron y los alerto.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al levantar sus miradas, lo que vieron ahora los aterro, frete a ellos estaban el elemental agua que no mostraba una mirada muy amistosa que digamos y con ella estaban como una docena de hombres armados, con lanzas, hachas y espadas, tenían la piel azul, cabellos blancos y como única vestimenta un taparrabos hecho de algas.

-_Elemental agua, créanos no es lo que parece_- intento defenderse Sakura, sin embargo la mujer no parecía querer escucharla.

-debí imaginarme que ustedes eran unos impostores, ustedes son los que habían ocasionado todos estos atentados por órdenes del reino de Fuego-

-_No, esta equivocada_- Shaoran.

-SILENCIO, no quiero escuchar nada de ustedes, debo confesar que por poco creo en ustedes y caigo en su trampa pero ya no más, los encontramos con las manos en la masa-

-No, espere por favor escúchenos- Sakura.

-Mirrows(5) arréstenlos-

Los hombres armados no demoraron en seguir la orden, los castaños trataban de huir pero ellos nadaban mucho más rápido que ellos, por lo que fueron atrapados enseguida.

Una vez atrapados no tuvieron opción más que dejarse atrapar, fueron llevados a unos calabozos, que era para varia demasiado pequeña y sin ventanas, una vez que le serraron las celdas se retiraron.

-_Rayos no otra vez-_ se quejó Shaoran.

-_es una injusta lo que hicieron con nosotros_- Sakura.

-_Es la segunda vez que estoy encerrado y por tu culpa_-

_-¿Porque siempre es mi culpa?-_

-_Por qué lo es_-

-_Tú fuiste quien sugirió ir a ese lugar_-

-_Y tú fuiste la que hizo que se hicieran ideas equivocadas al acercarse a esas rocas_-

-_Y sí que encuentras un pretexto para molestarme ¿Verdad?-_

-_Sí y lo seguiré haciendo-_

-_Huuuyyy eres insoportable... Ahora que lo pienso; me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Tomoyo y los demás_-

-_De seguro están mejor que nosotros_-

-Eso, espero, la verdad es que ya estoy empezando a preocuparme-

-No te preocupes tanto estarán bien-

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#**

Las dos Silfides y el Elfo estaban como ya se sabe en el reino del Fuego, caminando y volando por un campo de cráteres.

-Por dios que calor hace- Meiling.

-Que esperabas si estamos en el reino de Fuego- Eriol.

-Y ahora falta averiguar a quien preguntar sobre el jarrón de Fuego- Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes por eso seguro que encontraremos alguna persona que se ofresca a colaborar- Eriol.

De repente escucharon el ruido de una batalla a pocos metros más adelante.

Los tres decidieron averiguar lo que pasaba y con eso poder ayudar.

Al llegar vieron que la batalla era dada por un grupo de Elfos con armaduras, a los cuales a Eriol les pareció conocidos, ellos se estaban enfrentando a un reptil que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de hielo, era una salamandra de hielo(6).

-Eriol, ¿Esos Elfos no son de tu tribu?- Tomoyo.

-Si... Al parecer lo son-

Aun en medio de la pelea, unos de los Elfos se percató de la parecencia de Eriol y las demas, al destapar su cara, dándose cuenta de que era el elfo Felix.

-Pero... Joven Eriol-

-Felix...-El oji azul, estaba dispuesto a saludar a su amigo emocionado, pero puedo notar como la salamandra corría hacia el con intenciones de atacarlo -Felix cuidado-

Afortunadamente para ambos, Eriol pudo reaccionar a tiempo, saco su hacha y dio un salto que le dio oportunidad de contarle parte de la cola logrando así que se asustara y pudieran acorralarla entre todos

-por fin la tenemos- dijo felix confiado de tener la victoria.

Pero no contaron con ver como la salamandra de hielo, reconstruiría su cola sacara la lengua y se metiera por un crater

-No puede ser esa cosa se nos escapó de nuevo- dijo Felix frustrado

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto extrañado Eriol.

-Eriol ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada Tomoyo volando hacia ellos junto con Meiling.

-Sí, no te preocupes Tomoyo yo estoy bien-

-Me alegro de verlo de nuevo señor Felix- saludo Meiling.

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes señoritas y joven Eriol-

-¿Cómo están todos en la tribu?- Eriol.

-Todos están muy bien, su abuelo lo hecha mucho de menos-

-Yo también lo hago a veces-

-pero... Joven Eriol, donde están la señorita Sakura y el joven Shaoran-

-Jajajaja, veras es algo un poco largo de explicar-

-Puede hacerlo mientras vamos al volcán para informarle al elementan fuego de nuestro fracaso por hoy-

-Si es buena idea, así aprovechamos para hablar con el-

-bien-

Como acordaron en el camino hacia la guarida del elemental fuego Eriol les explicó a sus amigos de lo que paso desde que se fue hasta lo que están planeando ahora.

-Ya veo, ahí que usted y la señorita Tomoyo son pareja- dijo asombrado Felix.

-si- felizmente tomo la mano de la sílfides amatista, luego de darle un leve beso que ella recibió y correspondió feliz -por eso quiero informarte de una vez que vallan aceptando a Tomoyo como mi compañera eterna, porque eso es lo que será una vez que esto termine-

-Hay Eriol no digas eso que me avergüenzas- dijo Tomoya sonrojada.

-Pero es la verdad-

-Mis más sincera felicitaciones- Fenix -bien ya llegamos-

Su camino terminaba ante un gran volcán que a diferencia de los demás era el más grande, estaba rodeado de lava y en la base había una gran puerta.

-HEMOS LLEGADO-Grito felix.

Segundos después la puerta cayo haciendo de puente para permitirle el paso.

Siguieron con su caminos callados, nuestros viajeros lo estaban más porque no sabían como empezar a explicarle su propósitos.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón al final de este se vio un trono de piedra donde hay estaba sentada una hermosa mujer cuyos cabellos estaban en llamas, ojos anaranjados hermosas fracciones y esbelta figura con la piel morena cuya vestimenta consistía en una hermosa túnica de una pieza que cubrió todo su cuerpo; junto a ella estaba en el aire una figurita femenina del tamaño de una mano adulta, tenía halas de mariposa en su espalda su cabello era largo y de color naranja, ojos color café y vestía una túnica de dos piezas.

-Sean bienvenidos de nuevo- hablo la mujer con cabellos de fuego.

-Es un placer estar aquí otra vez Elemental Fuego- dijo Felix haciendo una débil reverencia seguido por los demás.

-Han logrado hacer algo con los que les encargue- pregunto seria mente.

-No, no señora de nuevo no nos fue posible eliminar aquella salamandra de hielo-

-te das cuenta que llevas días diciéndome lo mismo-

-sí y lo siento, pero me gustaría que nos dieran esta ultima oportunidad-

-Les pedí ayuda a ustedes los elfos para que me ayudaran con esto, se ve que los del reino del agua son más listo que ustedes-

-Francamente señora- hablo por fin Eriol -No creo que esa salamandra tenga algo que ver con el reino agua-

-¿Y quién es usted?-

-Soy Eriol, nieto del Elfo sabio de la tribu, les aseguro que si hubiera algo imposible para nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido desde antes de dar la batalla-

-¿Y qué es lo que busco ustedes aquí?-

Esta vez fue Meiling la que hablo un poco nerviosa -Pues... Vera mi señora, nosotros somos unos viajeros que estamos interesados en buscar el jarrón de fuego-

Ante la mención de su tesoro, el rostro del elemental fuego fue de asombro -¿Y para que lo quieren?-

-queremos eso para poder poner en su lugar a la malvada de Banshee - Tomoyo

-Huuummm con que Banshee, no se supone que ella despacio hace años-

-lamentablemente no fue así-

-Hun ya entiendo... Está bien les daré el jarrón de fuego-

-de veras lo hará señora- pregunto Tomoyo emocionada.

-si pero solo pido una condición-

Con esto las ilusiones de todos cayeron y empezaron a imaginarse lo peor; ya le parecía extraño y hermoso que les dieron el jarrón así de fácil.

-¿Y que es mi señora?- Meiling.

-Los del reino agua también están interesados en nuestro jarrón, por eso es que hemos tenido esos ataques de esa salamandra y algo me dice que ustedes me ayudarían mucho-

-si usted quiere decirnos es que nos encargamos de exterminar a esa salamandra arriamos todo lo posible y...- Eriol

-No me refiero a eso, quisiera me ayudaron en algunos atentados para el reino agua,

-que está diciendo- pregunto aterrada Tomoyo.

-Nos están pidiendo que ataquemos y destruyamos un pueblo de creaturas que no tienen nada que ver con este conflicto- reclamo Meiling.

-eso es lo que pido a cambio de entregarles el jarrón de fuego-

-Como se les ocurre pensar que nosotros haremos esa canallada- seguía reclamando Meiling alzando la voz -Nosotros jamás haríamos algo tan ruin me niego a hacerlo y...-

Eriol noto como se estaba yendo demasiado lejos, así que antes de que cometiera una barbaridad de decir algo que no debe y faltarle al respeto a la reina le cubrió la boca con la mano y le dijo al elemental.

-Mil disculpa por nuestra falta de respeto mi señora pero en parte Meiling tiene razón es demasiado lo que nos pide-

-Pues en ese caso no me sirven de nada, así que les voy a pedir que se retiren por las buenas-

-No se preocupe, ya vimos que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Tomoyo -Con su permiso, nos retiramos-

Se dieron la vuelta y luego de dar una rápida despedida a felix y los demás se retiraron sin decir palabra hasta que estuvieron en el pasillo fuera del alcance de los oídos del elemental.

-Huy quien se cree esa señora- exclamó Tomoyo.

-es cierto como cree que va a dominar alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio de ese modo- apoyo Meiling.

-sin embargo hay cosas extraña aquí- Eriol.

-De que estas hablando?- Tomoyo

-¿Cómo es que una salamandra de hielo esta aquí en el reino fuego, lo más lógico seria que mantuviera fuera del alcance de este lugar-

-Si en eso tienes razón, tú crees que de verdad sería un atentado del reino agua- Meiling

-lo dudo mucho los del reino agua siempre fueron personas pacificas- Eriol.

-la verdad yo tampoco creo que esto sea un compló- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que provenía del hada de fuego que andaba con el elemental fuego y volaba hace ellos.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros?- Tomoyo.

-no teman yo quiero ayudarlos- dijo el hada -mucho gusto mi nombre es rubí y soy un hada de fuego (7) compañera y sacerdotisa del elemental de fuego-

-Mucho gusto-

-no hay la necesidad de que me digan sus nombres ya lo escuche-

-¿Y cómo es que nos puede ayudar?- Tomoyo.

-Les pido que me acompañen síganme- los guio hasta el gran comedor -por favor siéntese- invito

Aun dudosos hicieron lo que pidió sentándose en la silla de la gran mesa

-les pido mucha discreción por favor- Rubí -mi señora no sabe lo que estoy haciendo-

-¿Y por qué lo haces?- Tomoyo.

el hada suspiro y prosiguió -sé que aquí hay un atentado y no es ni del reino agua ni del fuego todo debe por esa salamandra, se de buena fuete que en el agua han sufrido ataques similares-

-entonces piensas que esa salamandra tiene un aliado y están provocando odio esto apropósito- Meiling.

-es lo más seguro-

-ya, ¿pero nosotros que podríamos hacer con eso?- Tomoyo.

-les daré el jarrón de fuego-

-hablas es serio- pregunto Eriol con desconfianza.

- sí, no sé cómo lo van a usar, pero estoy segura que si ustedes utilizan esto para eliminar a esa salamandra también pienso que si lo destruyen junto al de agua todo esto terminara-

-bien pero sería caso de que Sakura y shaoran lo decidieran- Tomoyo

-pero nosotros tenemos la ayuda de Rubi para conseguir el jarrón ¿Como harían Sakura y Shaoran para conseguir el del agua?- Eriol

-No se preocupen- dijo Rubi con confianza -ese es el trabajo de aguamarina-

-¿aguamarina?- Tomoyo.

************ De regreso al reino agua ************

Sakura y Shaoran no estaban en mejores condiciones que tomoyo y los demás, ellos seguían en el calabozo esperando una señal que saben que no va a ver y por otro lado no habían ventanas para escapar y no podían usar los cristales ya que eran inútiles en el agua.

-Oigan chicos- escucharon una voz en susurro entre los barrotes al fijar su vista divisaron al hada aguamarina.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Sakura.

-_voy a ayudarlos a salir_-

-_Genial, pero te agradecería que fuera pronto_- Shaoran.

-_Shaoran_- llamo la atención Sakura.

_-¿Qué?_-

-_hazme el favor de no ser tan imprudente_- desvió la atención hacia el hada de nuevo -_Como puedes ayudarnos?_-

-Puede burlas a los guardias y tomar las llaves- les mostro un llavero con dichas llaves -necesito de su ayuda y sé que ustedes me podrán ayudar, necesito que me ayuden a robar el jarrón del agua, creo que así podremos averiguar quién está de todos estos atentados-

-_es muy buena idea_- Shaoran -_yo tampoco creo que sea un compló del reino fuego_-

Finalmente aguamarina logro encontrar las llaves para poder abrir las celdas.

-rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder; los guardias no tardaran en llegar-

-_Démonos prisa entonces_- Sakura -_te lo gradecemos mucho_- le sonrio

-_Quizás esto se mas fácil de lo que pensé_- Shaoran.

-Vamonos- Aquamarine.

**********coninuara**********

(1) **Elemental De Agua:**

Deben ser invocados en un río, lago o mar, aunque pueden servir otros líquidos acuosos. Emerge del agua en forma de ola con una cresta en la parte superior y unos brazos formados por olas más pequeñas. Una vez invocado, el elemental puede fundirse con el agua y volver a reaparecer más tarde. Son una amenaza para los barcos que se crucen en su camino. Pueden luchar también en tierra firme, pero con menos destreza.

(2**)****Elemental De Fuego**

Deben conjurarse en una llama abierta de buen tamaño. Aparecen como un humanoide con los rasgos faciales en fuego azul, y el resto de su cuerpo como una llama común. Son muy agresivos y feroces, y la única forma de escapar de sus llamas es con agua. Un lago cercano es una posible solución, ya que los elementales de fuego son incapaces de actuar en el agua

(3) **Hadas Del Agua**

Las hadas del agua pueden ser hallados en lagos, ríos, estanques, manantiales, pozos, fuentes, cascadas, y el mar o sus orillas. Aman especialmente las aguas móviles como las de surgentes y cascadas, pero todo medio acuático puede ser un buen hogar para estas Hadas. Siempre se ha creído que detrás de la caída de agua de una catarata o un salto, están las puertas secretas del Mundo Mágico, Faeryland. Controlan las aguas del mar, sobre todo cuando hay tormentas, ya que sin su trabajo el efecto del agua en las costas sería devastador. Prestan gran ayua al hombre, sobre todo en alta mar. No hay que confundirlas con las sirenas porque estas hadas miden alrededor de 5 cm. Permanecen 1 año en plano fisico y 100 años en plano astral. Trabajan en grupos y formandentro deestos sub-grupos. Cuando forman pareja de intercambian poder. Su energia es receptiva, son de Estación de Otoño y aparecen al Crepúsculo.

(4) **Salamandras De Fuego:**

Guardianes del fuego, provocan incendios y sequías; están relacionadas con el hígado y con los órganos que conciernen a la nutrición. Protegen las pasiones ardientes, las iniciativas audaces y las empresas generosas; Las Salamandras, símbolo de cólera, dominan los temperamentos sanguíneos y no pueden ser evocadas y dominadas por quien tiene miedo del fuego.

(5) **Mirrows:**

Los mirrows son elementales del agua de sexo masculino. También se los llama elfos marinos y pese a su aspecto de fieros luchadores son muy afables con los hombres y los ayudan en caso de naufragar. Dentro de esta especie hay dos tipos de mirrows unos de aspecto mas desagradable y otros mas parecidos a los elfos

(6)**Salamandras De Hielo:**

Son criaturas de corta estatura, bien armadas, las cuales son una rama de la especie Basilisk. A menudo son referidos como camaleones del mundo helado. Estas bestias se combinan perfectamente con su entorno, para la consternación de sus enemigos. Estas bestias a menudo se tumban esperando, con los ojos cerrados, saltando contra las piernas de la víctima y dejándola inmóvil con sus colmillos mortales. Aunque estas criaturas pueden ser encontradas con otras de su especie, no tienen una lealtad entre ellos, y su mayor preocupación es la supervivencia de su propia sangre.

(7) **Hadas De Fuego**

Tienen el control absoluto del Fuego, trabajan durante las tormentas orientando los rayos que se producen. Su elemento es

tanto de la creacion como la destruccion. Asi como destruye arboles, nueva vida puede crecer en su lugar. Son de color rojo,

energia proyectiva, de la estacion Verano y aparecen al medio día.

*********************comentarios de autora*********************

Hola amigos como están todos.

Siento la tardanza pero es la misma escusa de siempre no tenía inspiración, por otro lado me pasaron muchas cosas, se me murió un primo, estoy preparándome para una operación que tengo pronto y estoy comenzando una nueva etapa de mi vida en la universidad, no creí que fuera tan dura.

Con todo y más cosas que me han pasado no me había dedo cuenta de que ya había pasado dos meses, la verdad tenía pensado publicar este capítulo y el de mi verdadero hogar cuando ya tuviera listo la siguiente parte de cada uno, pero hoy es un día especial, ya que hoy se escoge a un nuevo presidente de la republica que lamentablemente no gano el candidato por quien voto mi familia pero ni modo habrá que esperara hasta la procima.

Volviendo a lo de los capítulos no les prometo nada pero es casi seguro que antes del final de mes tienen un nuevo capítulo de este y de los otro fic.

Por otra parte quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron leer su comentario me emociona mucho saber que este fic se está volviendo cada vez más popular

**KkKobato0o:** un gracias doble, uno por tus comentarios y el otro es que tu petición me dio una idea para continuar el fic pero será en los últimos capítulos que aparezcan solo espero de decepcionarte cuando ya este listo.

**R-Karolyna: **siento no haber actualizado antes pero espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**anaiza18: **me imagino que esperaras algo de SXS o de EXT pero tenía que poner estos capitulo para que la historia siga avanzando pero te prometo más adelante seguirá más de las parejitas y como sé que te gustan sus peleas escribí algo.

**Maru-chan1296:** espero que te haya gustado el capítulo amiga, a mi si me está gustando como está avanzando tu fic.

**Chiwanko: **perdón si el fic ya perdió la emoción en lo que respecta al avance de la relación entre los castaños pero este capítulo era necesario ponerlo ojala que lo haya disfrutado.

**Moka shijagami: **espero que no te hayas impacientado mientras esperas, perdón por la demora.

Mil gracias a todos y por hacer ver que mis esfuerzos están dando frutos al ver que cada vez más gente disfruta de este fic

Sin las me despido, atentamente

Elfenixenlasllamas.


	14. Elemental Fuego y Elemental Agua pat II

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos.

**(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.**

**Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^**

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_

**El Elemental Fuego y El Elemental Agua part II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***************** En el reino Agua *****************

Sakura, Shaoran y el hada Aguamarine nadaban hacia la habitación en donde estaba el jarrón del agua, mientras ella le contaba cómo se llegó a aliar con Rubí, el hada de fuego.

-_Así que tú y Rubí sean puesto de acuerdo para robar los jarrones_-Sakura

-Así es, fue una coincidencia que ese mismo día ella y yo decidimos haces guardia para averiguar algo, la salamandra de fuego ataco primero yo la seguí hasta el reino fuego pero de repente la perdí de vista, estuve buscándola por un rato y después me encontré con la salamandra de hielo he iba en camino al reino fuego, vi lo que avicia intente detenerla pero era muy fuerte, además de que las peleas no son lo mío, en ese momento llego Rubí a salvarme, al principio estuvimos resentidas pero luego de aclarar él porque estaba en ese lugar interactuamos un poco y me conto que ella estaba en las mismas ideas, también fue a averiguar las causa de los atentados, al parecer de verdad fue esas salamandras las causante fue hay nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto-

-_¿Pero todavía no entiendo que tienen que ver los jarrones en esto?_- Shaoran.

-Hemos notado que la salamandras iba a un lugar en específico he notado que cuando se primero lanza sus bolas a las torres que están cerca de la cámara donde está el jarrón, siempre ataca esa parte y lo mismo pasa en el reino fuego, así que rubí y yo pensamos que si juntamos los jarrones la salamandra ira por ellos y podremos comprobar a los elementales quienes es el culpable-

_-valla eso es muy ingenioso_-sakura.

-si pero Rubí y yo somos muy pequeñas y debilites para ser un ladrón, por eso quisiera aprovechar que ustedes están aquí para que me ayuden, y según me han dicho rubí también le pedirá ayuda a sus amigos-

-_bien me parece perfecto_- Shaoran- _ahora no hay que perder tiempo_-

-_Ya hemos llegado_-

se detuvieron en un una gran puerta de piedra al final del pasillo en el gran catillo.

-_Es curioso que no se vea ningún guardia cerca_- Sakura.

-Eso es porque el jarrón está muy bien custodiado adentro y no es necesario que nadie los vigile- Aguamarina.

-_Me pregunto qué tan reforzada esta_- Shaoran.

-_Mucho más de lo que crees_-

-_Ja no creo que sea para tanto_- dijo el castaño confiado preparándose para abrir la puerta -_seguro que no es más que un conjuro barato_-

-_De hecho no se trata de un conjuro_-Acuamarine.

Shaoran logro abrir la puerta sin problemas, y ahora entendieron a lo que Acuamarina se refería, lo cual los sorprendió bastante, la habitación era muy amplia pero vacía, sin ningún mueble y ventanas, en el centro habían una columna de vidrio que se extendía del suelo hasta el techo; dentro de ella estaba flotando en el centro se encontraba un jarrón delgado con dos mazos en las extremidades de color azul y en ella se encontraba grabados de peces, tiburones pulpos y en la parte inferior dibujos que simulaban las olas del mar-

-_Este es el jarrón_- Dijo Sakura acercándose junto a los demás.

Pero lo que si los dejo petrificados fue el hecho de que la columna de vidrio estaba siendo custodia por una serpiente gigante de quizás más de 5 metros de largo que rodeaba la cúpula de cristal.

Sin decir una palabra el sílfides guerrero cerró la puerta despacio y cuando estuvo cerrada por completo fue que dijo.

_-¿Una serpiente marina? __**(1)**__ ¿lo que está vigilando el jarrón es una serpiente marina?_-

-Muy ingenioso, ¿No creen?-

-_Demasiado ingenioso_- Sakura _-¿Y ahora que aremos?-_

-_Pues es obvio habrá que pensar en un plan-_ Shaoran.

-_Sí, ¿Tu sabes si esa serpiente tiene algún punto débil Aguamarina?-_

-No sé mucho de ella, solo que esa serpiente no puede ver, solo siente la presencia de las creaturas que se le acercan y puede ser capaz de tragarse a un tiburón ballena completo-

-_En pocas palabras seriamos un bocado fácil de tragar si no tenemos cuidado_- Sakura.

-_Oh que aprovechemos eso para nuestro beneficio_-

-¿Y se te ocurre algún modo?-Aguamarina.

-_No, pero podemos ingeniarlo ahora ¿Cuánto hay que reunirse con los demás?-_Shaoran.

-Al atardecer, antes de que el sol termine de esconderse-

-_Bien, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para idear un plan_-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· En el reino de Fuego ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Nuestros amigos; Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y acompañados también del Elfo Felix y guiados a por el hada de Fuego Rubi se dirigían por unos pasillos que los llevaba directamente a la sala del jarrón de Fuego.

-Qué suerte encontramos a la señorita Rubí, creo que estaríamos casi perdidos si no contamos con su guía- Tomoyo.

-Para mí es todo un placer ayudarlos, después de todo ustedes me ayudaran a acabar con este rivalidad de reinos de una vez por todas y por favor llámenme Rubí, seremos aliados por lo que no es necesario tanta formalidad-

-Que bien, porque a nosotros tampoco nos agrada eso- Meiling.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la habitación?- Eriol.

-Ya hemos llegado, es ahí- señalo una puerta que se encontraba al fina del pacillo.

-Genial, estoy un poco ansiosa de ver ese Jarrón- Meilng.

-Pues creo que será después que logren sacarlo de aquí-

-Quiero ver qué clase de seguridad es con la que trabajan ustedes, me parece interesante- Eriol.

-No te hagas tanta confianzas no es tan fácil como seguro crees, es aquí.

Abrieron la puerta dejando ver una confortable habitación, que a diferencia de la primera, era muy reconfortarle, estilos occidental de alfombra y sofaces de funda roja, al final de la habitación había una capilla de tamaño mediano con las puertas abiertas donde descansaba una caja fuerte de color rojo,

-En esa caja esta el jarrón- Rubí.

-se ve interesante- comento Eriol acercándose a la caja para revisar bien la caja confirmando que era de acero puro –No creo que sea complicado haberla se la destruimos-

-No pudemos hacer eso- Rubí.

-¿Por qué no?- Felix.

-Si nos atrevemos a siquiera a moverla o romperla, comenzaran a sonar las alarmas-

-Además de que llamaría mucho la atención el hacer tanto ruido- Tomoyo.

-¿Y no conoces la clave de esta caja?- Felix.

-No lo sé, precisamente por eso les pedí que me ayudaran en esto-

-Y como no conocemos la clave de la caja es inútiles que lo intentemos hacer-

-No del todo- Dijo Eriol, que tenía una sonrisa que demostraba lo seguro que se sentía y lo que lo que sea que planeaba podía ser arriesgado.

-E, E, ¿Eriol que es lo que estás pensando?- pregunto nerviosa Tomoyo.

-Serás mejor que no hagas nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir todos- advirtió Meiling.

-Descuiden voy a abrir esa caja-

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-

-Muy fácil, soy un experto en estas cosas, Felix ¿tienes las herramientas?-

-Por supuesto, usted sabe que es primordial para nosotros- el elfo le entrego un pequeño bolso a su estudiante, este sonrió al encontrar lo que le interesaba sacando de hay un estetoscopio.

-¿Qué vas a ser con eso?- Tomoyo.

-Ya lo veras- sin dar más explicaciones, el elfos oji- azul se acomodó los estetoscopio y el introvisor en la puerta de la caja y comenzaba a girar la manilla.

-Sera mejor que no lo molesten- advirtió Felix –Esto quizás tome algo de tiempo-

-No hay problema, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de reunirlos con los demás- Tomoyo.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· De vuelta al reino agua ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-_ESE PLAN ES ABSURDO NO VA HA FUNCIONAR-_

_-¿Y PORQUE EL TUYO DEBERIA DE FUNCIONAR?-_

_-PORQUE EL MIO SI ES INTELIGENTE-_

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO LO SOY-

_-YO SOLO DIGO QUE PODIA SER MENOS ARRIESGADO-_

Al intentar ingeniar solo trajo una nueva discusión de diferentes ideas.

-YA, YA VASTA POR FAVOR-

Se detuvieron en sus gritos ante el de la pequeña hada que ya se estaba hartando de todo esto.

-Ustedes no se la pueden estar pasando el tiempo peleando, ¿Por qué no aprenden a convivir como la pareja que son?-

_-Porque no somos pareja- _Sakura/Shaoran.

-Digan lo que quieran, entonces al menos trátense de llevarse bien como el buen equipo que seguro son-

-Después de escuchar estas palabras algo hizo clic en la cabeza de los castaños e hizo que se quedaran petrificados analizando sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes deben tener algo en lo que están de acuerdo, alguna meta o un sueño en común-

Los dos empezaban a analizar cada palabra, estaban en lo cierto, a pesar de sus diferencias tenían metas muy comunes la principal era salvar al bosque de las maldades de Banshee y sus secuaces. Sakura porque sentía que se los debía y Shaoran porque ese era su hogar.

-Si es así ustedes deberían dejar al lado sus diferencia y tratar de llevarse bien enfocándose en esa meta y trabajar unidos-

Los dos esta vez intercambiaron miradas y en sus ojos podían ver el arrepentimiento de ambos, estas eran unas palabras que ni los regaños de Tomoyo y Meiling les hubieran dicho a ellos, y eso que se la pasan regañándolos, tenía mucha razón ahora que analizaban sus palabras, les venía los recuerdos de las beses que les toco pelear juntos para llegar a donde están ahora.

La pelea con el yeti

Lo que tuvieron que pasar para salir ilesos de las manos de Banshee.

Y de todas las demás ocasiones en la que sin darse cuenta habían olvidado sus diferencias y hacían un trabajo estupendo como equipo. Y que está en esta ocasión se comportaran como niños los hacía sentirse como verdaderos tontos.

-Creo que… de verdad nos hemos estado comportando como niños estos días-la oji. Esmeralda bajo la mirada apenada.

-Si… Y no sé cómo después de lo que hemos pasado juntos seguimos con esto- dijo también cabis bajo oji- ámbar –después de todo tienes razón y hacemos un buen equipo-

-Si, en eso Aguamarina tiene razón… que tal si nos olvidamos de todas estas peleas a partir de ahora y tratamos de llevarnos mejor-

Cuando Sakura le dedico una adorable sonrisa que en opinión de Sahoran era la más dulce que le ha dedicado desde que la conoció, sintió un puerto latido en el corazón por unos instantes, era como si algún lo hubiera golpeado y retumbaba como un tambor, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso unos instante, ella puede leer su mente y tiene que tener mucho cuidado.

Así que para disimularlo él también le brindo una pequeña sonría, en esta ocasión dejo maravillada a Sakura, jamás pensó que con algo tan simple como sonreír él se viera tan diferente, incluso más apuesto, si lo pensaba bien esta era la primera sonrisa de verdad que le brindaba en días, desde que comenzaron a conocerse a fondo, hasta sintió por un momento que los colores se le subían a la cara, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, él podía escuchar sus pensamientos y sería un motivo más para que la molestarla.

-hecho- extendió su mano para estrecharla con la pequeña de ella –Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de decirte fea-

Como respuesta recibió un coscorrón por parte de la oji- verde -Au-se quejó sobándose la parte del dolor.

-Así me gusta ya vera que con esto las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para nosotros, si seguimos el plan- dijo Aguamarina estando satispecha de que sus palabras tuviera hefecto con estos dos.

-¿Y tú tienes un plan amiga?-

-Sí y es este…-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Unos minutos después ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Los tres entraron decididos a la habitación; sigilosamente se ubicaron en diferentes extremos de la habitación; una vez hecho empezaron con su plan.

-HE TU RECTIL INUTIL, VEN AQUÍ ATREPANOS SI PUEDES- Grito Shaoran.

Un instante después la serpiente dirigio su cabeza hacia ellos he momentos con una gran velocidad ataco, una gran velocidad que apenas pudieron esquivar, logrando que la cabeza de la serpiente se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Debo admitir que ha pesar de que no puede ver es muy audaz- Shaoran.

-Y muy rápida además- Sakura.

La serpiente al recuperarse del golpe escucho sus últimos comentarios aunque fueron en voz baja fue suficiente para ubicarlos y hacer un nuevo ataque que de nuevo fallo.

Esta fue el turno de Sakura de llamar su atención.

-ESTOY AQUÍ, ESTOY AQUÍ, VEN ATRAPAME-

Esta vez la serpiente la ataco a ella pero también lo esquiva.

Ese era el procedimiento, ellos nadaban a diferentes direcciones, hasta que consiguieron su objetivo es conseguido; enredar a la misma serpiente con su propio cuerpo, volviéndola un nudo en donde solo sobre salía la cabeza y algo de la cola.

-_Muy bien, lo logramos_- celebro Sakura.

-Ahora hay que averiguar cómo romper este cristal- Shaoran.

Los castaños y los demás nadaron hasta la columna de vidrio, el castaño dio unos golpes con los nudillos para comprobar que tan resistente era el cristal.

-Parece ser que es cristal es demasiado grueso-

-Esta cúpula se abre con una llave que tiene guardada el elemental agua- Aguamarina.

-_Pues entonces todo lo que hagamos sería inútil_- Shaoran.

Sin que el sílfides guerrero se diera cuenta la serpiente lo estaba asechando por la espalda, alargando su cuello y abriendo su boca para devorarlo de un bocado. Pero esta fue notado por la castaña, que afortunadamente, reacciono a tiempo.

-_SHAORNA TEN CUIDADO_-

Todo fue rápido, Shaoran se dio la vuelta y comprobar como la serpiente estaba por devorarlo pero sus reflejos no reaccionaron a tiempo, pero Sakura reacciono, lo empujo por los hombros hasta que ambos salieron de su alcance, haciendo que el ataque de la serpiente lo recibiera el cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-_Eso estuvo cerca_- Shaoran.

-_Y que lo digas_- Sakura.

-Hay que irnos de aquí de inmediato- informo aguamarina notando la insistencia de la serpiente en atacarlos, pero antes de salir de la sala tomo el jarrón y salió nadando lo más rápido que les permitía sus aletas, seguida de los castaños. Cuando ya estuvieron fueron de inmediato cerraron la habitación y después dar los tres un aliviado suspiro.

-_Por fin todo esto termino_- Sakura.

-_Ahora solo tenemos que reunirlos con los demás_- Shaoran –Ha, por cierto Sakura…-

_-¿Qué sucede?_-

_-Yo… quería decir que… Muchas gracias, por salvarme_-

La respiración se le corto de lo increíble de estas palabras, era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que le agradecía por algo.

-_Wow, eso es increíble- _dijo asiéndose la sorprendida –_Me lo podrías repetir otra vez por favor, es que creo que no te hoy muy bien-_

-_no abuses de tu suerte y te lavas las orejas la próxima vez; aunque no creo que suceda_-

-Jajajajajajajaja, bueno ya es casi la hora, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a tiempo- Aguamarina.

Pero su momento de paz se esfumo al escuchar las voces de alguien que se aproxima a la sala.

-Escuche un ruido en la habitación-

-¿Tú crees que los intrusos están en ese lugar?-

-Es posible vamos a averiguarlo-

-_Son los guardias_- Sakura.

-Cuando la serpiente rompió el cristal hizo mucho ruido, no me estrellaría que lo hayan oído- Shaoran.

-Conozco otro camino, síganme-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· En el reino de Fuego ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Ya paso un buen rato desde que Eriol inicio con la manera de adivinar la clave para abrir la caja, era casi la hora del encuentro y tenían que darse prisa ahora.

-Eriol, ¿Todavía te falta mucho?- Tomoyo.

-Estoy casi, casi… - después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más su rostro demostró una sonrisa de orgullo, se quitó los estetoscopios.

-¿Ya está abierto?- Meiling.

Como respuesta el abrió ambas puestas de la caja dejando al descubierto un jarrón de color rojo, bajito, con dos hazas y al igual que el del agua tenia insignias de pájaros y caballos y en la parte inferior tenía grabados las llamas del fuego.

La oji amatista también orgullosa por la azaña de su novio se empujó un poco al tener que abrazarlo fuertemete por el cuello y dar pequeños brincos e su sitio y celebrar diciendo.

-Hay Eriol, lo lograste, lo lograste-

-Gracias, Tomoyo, aunque no es para tanto- dijo un poco apenado.

-¿Eriol donde aprendiste eso?- pregunto asombrada Meiling mientras sacaba el jarrón de la caja.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida por Felix.

-Es algo elemental en nuestros entrenamientos, pero mejor no entremos en detalles ya que la historia de nuestras tradiciones son una historia larga de contar, creo que lo mejor será irnos ya a encontrarnos con los demás-

-Es verdad ya es casi la hora y no tardaran los guardias en venir a hacer guardia- Rubi.

-Entonces vámonos enseguida- Eriol.

Tal como acordaron salieron por la entrada secreta guiados por supuesto por el hada rubí. Una vez que estuvieron seguro en las afueras del castillos fue que respieraron aliviados.

-Que bueno que ya todo esto acabo- Tomoyo

-Te equivocas Tomoyo, tenemos que reunirnos con Sakura y Shanoran y averiguar quien esta detrás de todos estos atentados- Eriol.

-Y tenemos que darnos prisa- Rubi ya se escuchaba nerviosa, seguro mi señora ya se debio haber enterado que el jarrón desaparición y sabrá que fuimos nosotros-

-¿Dónde hay que reunirse con nuestros amigos?- Meiling.

-En una isla, más bien en una roca que se encuentra justo en medio de ambos reinos a orillas de la isla-

-Estupendo, entonces démonos prisa quizás llegaremos a tiempo- Felix.

No les fue muy difícil retomar el camino en el cual sería su punto de encuentro, ya estaba por terminar el atardecer y todavía no había señales los castaños no del hada agua.

-Ya se están demorando demasiado los chicos- dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo tengo el presentimiento de que llegaran pronto- Meiling.

Sin embargo sus no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando todos divisaron la prencencia de sus amigos saliendo del agua.

-_**Sakura, Shaoran**_- hablaron las dos peli negras acercándose para ayudar a sus amigos a terminar de salir del agua.

-Me da gusto verlas Tomoyo y Meiling- Sakura.

-Chicos ¿están bien?, lucen algo cansados- Eriol.

-Estamos bien Eriol solo un poco…- Sakura.

-Un poco húmedos, jajajaja- Shaoran

-Y se encuentran bien?, consiguieron salir el jarrón del agua?-

-por supuesto- Sakura les mostro orgullosamente el jarrón en sus manos.

-Ha que bien- Meiling

-También es maravilloso que no les haya pasado nada- Tomoyo.

-Es un gusto encontrarte otra vez Rubi- saludo amistosamente el hada del agua que; con su mirada demostraba que estaba muy feliz por ver a su más reciente amiga.

-cuando quieres ¿tu vieron problemas en conseguir el jarrón?-

-Unos cuantos problemas-

-¿Pero ahora que debemos hacer?- Felix

-Esperar a las salamandras- Rubí –Estoy casi segura de que no demoraran en llegar-

-No si antes evitáramos que se salgan con la suya- escucharon una voz de alguien asercandose.

Contuvieron la respiración en sus pulmones cuando divisaron a la elemental de Fuego se acercándose a ellos volando encima de un bolo de fuego seguida con un grupo de por lo menos 30 Mirrows de Fuego **(2)** y además no se veía para nada contenta.

-Mi señora- llamo rubí aterrada.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de traicionarme de este modo, Rubí-

-Mi señora, le juro que jamás fue traicionarla, esto lo hice por el bien de ambos reinos-

-No te estoy echando toda la culpa querida- Elemental Fuego.

-¿he?-

-No me extrañaría que esta estafadora del reino agua te haya llenado la mente de gusanos- dijo con desprecio refiriéndose ha Aguamarina.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo la susodicha ofendida.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, nadie metió gusanos en la cabeza de nadie… fue idea de las dos- Rubí.

-Por fin los encontramos- hablo la voz de una tercera persona y para empeorar las cosas era la elemental Agua saliendo a la superficie acompañada de también un grupo de 30 Mirrows.

-Por fin encontramos a los forasteros, recibirán pronto un castigo- dijo con furia en su voz, refiriéndose a Sakura y Shaoran que se congelaron en su posición y más cuando la castaña era la que tenía el jarrón en sus manos.

-No lo hicimos con mala intención- defendió el castaño.

-Mi señora, ellos no tienen mucho que ver, yo los ayude y yo asumo la responsabilidad para un castigo- Aguamarina.

-Por dios Aguamarina- dijo sorprendida, pero luego reparo en la presencia del elemental fuego y empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones erróneas.

-Lo sabía, tú mandaste a esos secuaces para que robaran nuestro jarrón-

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Yo no conozco a estos sujetos, además tú mandaste a uno de tus sirvientes a colaborar en el robo de nuestro jarrón-

-Las creaturas del agua somos seres nobles jamás recurriríamos a semejantes actos como el robo-

-YA BASTA POR FAVOR- gritaron las dos hadas, haciendo que todo estuviera en un silencio.

Al tener la oportunidad de hablar lo hicieron, empezando por Rubí.

-Mis señoras, sé que lo que hicimos no tiene perdón de dios, incluso mereceríamos la muerte, por ayudar a unos desconocidos a robar nuestros más preciados tesoros-

-Pero esto también lo hacemos por el bien de nuestros reinos, antes de la gran guerra contra Banshee nuestros reinos gozábamos de paz, aceptábamos nuestras diferencias- Aguamarine

-Pero desde que nos pusieron al cuidado de estos jarrones nuestras paranoilla y el temor de pensar que nos lo robarían nos hizo distanciarnos bastante-

-Estamos hartas de todo esto… Y no sé porque razón pero confiamos mucho en estos viajeros que dicen ser los últimos sífides guerreros, sé que ellos traerán la paz que nuestro mundo necesita-

De nuevo todo se quedó en silencio, todo analizaban las palabras de las pequeñas hadas, hasta que fue interrumpidos por el elemental Fuego que dijo.

-pero aun cuando ya no compartamos la armonía de antes eso no les da derecho a destruir nuestros territorios-

-Ustedes son los que destruyen nuestros hogares- Elemental Agua.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que sintió que tenía que intervenir para ayudar a sus pequeñas amigas a tener la paz que buscan así que le hablo a los elementales.

-Ningún bando es el responsable de que ocurran estas catástrofes; ¿Qué acaso no ven que son unas víctimas de un ser que busca ambos jarrones, el solo quería que se pelearan para así bajar la guardia y robarse ambos jarrones, mientras que estos pequeños seres están dando lo mejor de sí para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, pero ustedes que tienen la verdad antes sus ojos, ojos que están cerrados y no se atreven a verlos para darse cuenta de todo-

-Sakura…- Aguamarina cada vez se sentía mas agradecida por las palabras de ánimos de la sílfides.

Ahora fue el turno del castaño de hablar, poso la mano en el hombro de la oji- verde, demostrando que estaba con ella y le daba todo su apoyo, hablo con la misma determinación.

-Aunque sus diferencias sean muchas, deben aprender a tolerarse como seres que viven en un mismo mundo y sus virtudes pueden llegar a creer algo nuevo y hermoso- ambos sílfides intercambiaron miradas significativas para el otro, recordando que este caso se pareia mucho al suyo, quizás en algunas cosas sus maneras de pensar era diferentes pero cuando están con sus amigos o en una batana se ayudan mutuamente – siempre que dos cosas diferentes se unen crean algo bueno y nuevo-

-Nunca oí a eso dos hablan con tanta coordinación- comento en susros Meiling a Eriol, tomoyo y Felix.

-Es verdad, es más, desde que nos reunimos han hablado pacíficamente, ninguno de los dos se ha gritado- Eriol.

-Habrá pasado algo cuando fueron por el jarrón- Tomoyo.

-Quien sabe pero es mejor de ese modo- Meiling.

-Pero aun así, no hay pruebas que confirmen lo aquí hay alguien inocente- Elemental agua.

-pues…- las palabras de rubí se detuvieron en el aire al notar todos las presencia de alguien acercándose y cuando menos se lo esperaron un láser fue disparado directamente a Sakura, este no la golpeo solo se alargó hasta formar una soga que por encima de su pecho y la aprisiono por encima de sus brazos.

-HHHHAAAAA- grito de dolor.

-SAKURA- grito el castaño realmente preocupado, se acercó a ella para liberarla de su prisión, pero recibió una descarga eléctrica al leve contacto –Maldición-

-JAJAJAJAJA que ingenuos son- escucharon una voz de un hombre por todo el lugar, todos estaban mirando por todos lados buscando su presencia, pero para nuestros amigos esa voz fue reconocida de inmediato.

-Debimos imaginar que fuiste tú- Eriol.

Escucharon otra vez la misma vos, pero esta vez en un punto exacto en las profundidades del bosque, saliendo de ahí la silueta del individuo que con la luz de la luna se vio con la claridad, confirmando sus sospechas que se trataba de Reitaro y junto a él la salamandra de hielo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no creen?-

-Maldito Reitaro, suéltala- Shaoran.

-¿Y quién me obligara, un debilucho como tú?-

-Eres un…-

-ha, ha, ha, mucho cuidado con lo que vallas hacer- advirtió el doxy, jalando de la soga y haciendo más presión en el agarre de Sakura quien gimió del dolor, cuando vio esto Shaoran desistió a sus intenciones de atacarlo, así como los demás.

-Reitaro, no sabemos que es lo que haces aquí o que tengas que ver en esto, pero por favor suelta a Sakura- rogo la amatista.

-jaja, ¿Crees que desaprovechare esta oportunidad?, vengo por los jarrones del agua y fuego, ya tengo el del agua y además también atrape a la sílfides de atenea, y si me la llevo a ella, me la llevo con tigo Shaoran, Es un gran bono no? tres pájaros de en solo tiro-

Hay ya todo el mundo comenzó a atar cabos; la salamandra estaba con él, y acaba de confesar que buscaba los jarrones y uno de ellos estaba en las manos de Sakura.

-Lo sabía, alguien diferente a nosotros estaba detrás de estos atentados- Rubí.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos Reitaro?- Eriol.

-¿Que acaso no se los dije la última vez?, mi señora además de buscar los cuernos de su máscara esta interesada en buscar objetos contenedores de un gran poder y estos jarrones son de su interés, de ese modo reforzara su ejército, Ella también ha estado muy interesada en volver a verte Sakura; estos días por más que buscamos la señora no ha podido encontrar un ningún cuerno- esto lo dijo mirando de una manera que no le gusto para nada a Sakura y mucho menos a Shaoran; la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne que esperaba comerse pronto, esta vez Shaoran se ubicó detrás de Sakura para protegerla de esa mirada tan malvada y lujuriosa.

-Pero ya basta de pláticas, denme el jarrón del fuego y me iré pacíficamente-

-Eso jamás- Elemental Fuego.

-Ya demasiado daño has hecho como para dejarte que te lleves nuestros tesoros- Elemental Agua.

-_**ATANQUENLO AHORA**_-

Dos bandos fueron a prepararse para el ataque, pero para desafortunadamente para todos Reitara se defendía muy bien con solo un brazo disponible, además que los seres de fuego también tenía como oponente a la salamandra, alguno de los del agua se les ocurrió ayudarlos; lanzando unos chorros de agua que por un momento hizo que la salamandra desaparecía de su vista. Un instante después los chorros de agua se convirtieron es hielo sólido.

Todos estaban extrañados, porque frente a ellos apareció la salamandra de hielo, pero ya no estaba la de fuego.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Eriol.

-¿Acaso no será…?- Felix.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto Feliz?-

- Es posible que las salamandras sean una misma-

-¿Ha que se refiere con eso señor?- Shaoran.

Las elementales escucharon esto así que para salir de dudas, las dos intercambiaron miradas asintieron indicando que pensaban lo mismo y que estaban de acuerdo, esta vez El elemetal Fuego dio la orden para que sus hombres ataquen esta vez, lo cual fue hecho enseguida. Esta vez lanzaron bolas de fuego y ocurrió lo que sospechaban, frente a sus ojos vieron como la salamandra cambio su cuerpo de hielo a piedra ardiente, es decir fuego y estando en ese estado se defendió de su enemigo.

-Tal como lo sospechaba esa salamandra puedo convertirse en una de fuego o de hielo cuando quiere- Felix.

-¿Una salamandra que puede cambiar de elemento?- Shaoran –Jamás he oído de una raza como esa-

-Eso es porque esta es otra de las creaciones de mi señora- Respondió Reitaro –Esta es una de las tantas creaciones que tiene en mente una vez que tenga el poder jejejejeje-

-algún día seré yo quien te quiete esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro- dijo Shaoran apretando los puños.

-Creo que ya es suficiente diversión- el doxy peli negro dio un salto para terrizar en medio del pequeño grupo de viajeros, Eriol, Felix, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling, que era quien tenía el segundo jarrón, parándose frente a esta última y decir con autoridad.

-Ahora, en este momento dame el jarrón del fuego, solo así sabré perdonarte la vida-

-Jamás-

-¿Ah no?- desafío.

-Claro que no, jamás- hablo con más decisión.

-Bien si así lo quieres- Reitaro volvió a jalar de su soga esta vez con más rudeza, provocando en Sakura una fuerte presión en donde la soga la sujetaba.

-HHHHAAAAAA-

-Sakura por favor resiste- suplico Shaoran, le preocupaba que las cosas podrían empeorar para ella, no le gustaba para nada la expresión de sufrimiento que había en su rostro, era algo muy agobiante, ver como ella sufre y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla era como si a él también le estuvieran haciendo pasar por lo mismo.

-Si sigo apretando de este modo la soga perforara su piel, hasta cortarla en dos-

Para terror de sus amigos y enfado de Shaoran notaron como la soga perforo la piel de sus brazos y viendo las hileras de sangre saliendo de las heridas.

-_Esto es demasiado frustrante no puedo seguir así… pero si hago algo, Sakura será la única perjudicada, demonios_-

-¿Me darán el jarrón o no?-

Ahora ha Meiling le estaba resultando complicado esa decidió, ella tampoco soportaba ver a su amiga sufrir tanto, poco a poco y aun dudosa le estaba extendiendo el jarrón hasta que…

Reitaro, por primera vez, sonrió victorioso hasta que sintió como su vista era segada por alguien. Rubí y Aguamarina aprovecharon la oportunidad de que nadie las había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora, las dos volaron hacia la cara de Reitaro segando así su vista y logrando que en sus intentos desesperados de volver a ver se olvidara de la soga y la soltó, haciendo que se aflojara el agarre y la castaña se relajara.

Cuando dejo de sentir la presión la oji- verde se dejó caer en al suelo de rodillas semi inconsciente, pero fue detenida por los hombro por el castaño.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- dijo notablemente preocupado, agitándola un poco para que volviera en sí.

-Sí, un poco mareada, pero estoy bien-

-Sakura, ven, déjame curarte- dijo Tomoyo también preocupada, se acercó hasta ella para hacer un conjuro, centrando sus energías en sus manos y acercarlas a las heridas –Las hernidas son leves, pero tomara algo de tiempo hacer que recuperes la sangre que perdiste, Meiling ven ayudarme-

-Si está bien- la oji Rubí le entrego el jarrón al castaño y ella hizo el mismo conjuro en el otro brazo.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Quítense de mi vista estorbos- Exclamo furioso Reitaro, por fin pudo quitarse a las hadas de los ojos y arrojarlos al piso.

-Insolentes, eso me lo pagaran- exclamo furioso les arrojo una bola de energía a las aterradas hadas pero justo un campo de fuerza acuático a las dos; los tres estaban extrañados por esto hasta que su vista viajo hacia los elementales dándose cuenta de que fue el elemental del agua la que formo los campos, la elemental fuego continuo con un ataque de hilera de fuego que el peli negro esquivo.

-No se suponía que eran enemigas- Reitaro.

-Quizás ese ella sido tú objetivo, pero ya no funcionaran ahora- Elemental fuego.

-No ahora que gracias a estos viajeros y nuestras hadas nos abrieron los ojos-

-_**Mi señora-**_ Rubí/Aguamarina.

-Qué lindo todo esto, el agua y el fuego haciendo equipo, pero lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo, mi señora quiere que le lleve los jarrones lo más pronto posible-

-Eso si te lo permitimos-

Un ataque sorpresa le llego de nuevo y esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, esta vez fue una fuerte patada que le dio por la espalda.

-Ustedes par de entrometidos- le reclamo a los castaños que fueron los que lo golpearon.

-No dejaremos que te sigas saliendo con la tuya- Sakura.

-Y yo tampoco dejare que sigan interponiendo se en mis planes- Reitaro silbo llamando a la salamandra que de inmediato fue hasta su encuentro poniente en guardia –Encárgate de ellos y después quítale los jarrones a sus amigos.

Y ahora comenzaba una batalla entre los sílfides guerreros y la salamandra, lo cual estaba siendo muy complicado para estos últimos ya que los elementos que poseen no son suficientes para derrotarlo, la salamandra sabía muy bien lo que y cuando tenía que transformarse para defenderse bien.

-Esto ya está hiendo demasiado lejos- Dijo el oji ámbar con la respiración agitada del cansancio.

-Si seguimos así ella acabara con nosotros- dijo Sakura en las mismas condiciones.

-Y parece que no se cansa nunca-

Ambos sintieron un peso en uno de sus hombros. Voltearon a ver a los responsables; se trataba de las hadas de fuego montadas cada quien en un hombro, Aguamarina en el de Sakura y Rubí en el de Shaoran

-Aguamarina Rubí ¿Que hacen aquí?- Sakura.

-_**Usen el poder en los jarrones**_- Aguamarina/Rubí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo haremos eso?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Ya intentamos sacar su poder de los modos que se nos ha ocurrido, pero no ha pasado nada- explico Shaoran.

-tiene que absorberlos desde adentro- Rubí.

-_**¿he?-**_

-el poder no está dentro de los jarrones, esta por dentro de los jarrones-Aguamarina

-¿Qué nos están queriendo decir?-

-Para ser mas exactos, deben romper los jarrones al mismo tiempo, solo así se liberara su poder-

-¿Y eso era todo?- Shaoran

-Háganlo pronto, ese sujeto está peleando con unos de sus amigos para quitárselos-

-Démonos prisa entonces Shaoran.

-Nosotras distraeremos por un momento a la salamandra mientras que ustedes van por ellos-

Los dos no perdieron más el tiempo y corrieron al punto en donde estaban sus amigos; cuando estaban por llegar notaron las dificultades que tenían Eriol y Felix de mantener a Reitaro lejos de los jarrones y de las sílfides curativas.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Shaoran a su compañera de peleas.

-Por supuesto-

Se acercaron al grupo y de inmediato tomaron los jarrones y corrieron lejos del alcance de los demás, llamando así la atención de Reitaro y a la vez de la salamandra. Su huida solo llego hasta las orillas de la playa a una distancia algo apartada del grupo.

-Saben ya me canse de todo esto, entréguenme los jarrones o me veré obligado a matarlos en este instante-

-Prepárate entonces, ¿lista?-

-Lista-

-Uno, dos…-

_**-TRES-**_

Con esa señal los dos estrellaron los jarrones contra el suelo, partiéndolos en pedazos.

-MALDITOS, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON?- exclamo furioso Reitaro.

Un momento después, dos pedazos de cada jarrón levitaron hasta ellos, convirtiéndose en trascurso en hermosas y pequeñas mariposas, dos naranjas y dos azules y una de cada par se introdujo en el cristal correspondiente.

-Genial-

-Les daré su merecido-

Reitaro ya se preparaba para arrojarles un hechizo potente; pero Sakura y Shaoran tomando la delantera gritando su nuevo conjuro.

-_**BOLA DE FUEGO-**_

Las palmas de ambos despidieron una poderosa llama de fuego que fue a dar directo al pecho del Doxy mandándola a volar a unos metros lejos de ellos en el aire, donde se quedo.

-Bien lo logramos- Sakura.

-Aun no cantes victoria, tenemos que deshacernos de esa salamandra-

-Cierto y se me ocurre una idea-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas de lo que dijeron Rubí y aguamarina?, dos elementos totalmente diferentes al juntase pueden crear algo bueno-

-Creo que ya sé por dónde vas-

-Pues hagámoslo ahora-

La salamandra de nuevo fue al ataque solo que esta vez ellos ya sabían, evadir sus ataques, la salamandra esta vez transformada en hielo les arrojo su aliento helado, pero de nuevo los sílfides fueron más rápidos al atacar.

-LAVA ARDIENTE- conjuro Shaoran; de nuevo de sus manos esta vez salió lava que cubrió a toda la creatura. –Ahora Sakura-

-Sí, BOMBA DE AGUA- al igual que Shaoran, Sakura arrojo una bola de agua que cayó sobre la lava, creando así una gran cortina de vapor, se dispersó ahora se contemplaba una estatua de roco de la salamandra.

-Y ahora como toque final…-

-_**RELAMPAGO**_- para terminar con el reptil, un potente relámpago cayo en la estatua, asiéndola añicos y con esto la vida de la salamandra.

-Al fin todo esto acabo-

-SI, LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS- celebraba Sakura con júbilo dando saltos como una niña y era tanta su emoción que termino colgada del cuello de Shaoran. Este se paralizo al principio, pero notando la ternura y la fragilidad que demuestra Sakura cuando se pone de ese modo era algo que no podía resistirse a abrazarla con ternura he inconscientemente protegerla, era lago que aunque no quisiera admitirlo era algo que el adoraba.

-Rayos hemos fallado de nuevo- dijo frustrado Reitro, quien se había quedado en su lugar desde el último ataque.

-A mi señora Banshee no le gustara saber esto, y menos después si se entera que tuvo a la elegida de atenea en mi poder y la deje ir- apretó los puños –Pero algún día podre desasirme de todo ustedes sin miramientos, solo tengo que esperar a que ya no nos sirvan de nada-

Tras decir esta palabra voló hacia un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Ya el sol volvía a salir del horizonte, el ambiento donde antes se sentía una tención de la batalla ahora reposaba de la paz y armonía que se presenta después de la tormenta, los del reino agua y fuego estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar para despedir a los viajeros .

-Les agradecemos infinitamente el que nos hayan ayudado a resolver todos estos mal entendidos- Agradeció el elemental fuego.

-Ya saben que la próxima vez que pase algo como esto, lo que deben hacer es hablar y aclarar todo antes de formar una guerra- Tomoyo.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta querida, no sé de qué otro modo podresmos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nuestros reinos- Elemental Agua.

-No se preocupe Elemental- Sakura – Con que nos hayan permitido odtener los elementos y dejar que los conserváramos es más que suficiente para nosotros-

-Si, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que buscábamos- Shaoran.

-Sé que ustedes le darán un buen uso- Elemental Fuego.

-Si- apoyo el elemental Agua –Por fin nuestra misión de cuidar los jarrones hasta que el elegido de atenea llegara a culminado-

-Esperen un minuto –Eriol -¿Quieren decir que ya sabían que Sakura iría por los elementos desde el principio?-

-La verdad, si, pero no teníamos manera de comprobar si de verdad eran ustedes los indicados?-

-Pero gracias a que nos ayudaron con nuestros problemas también confirmamos que los elementos no podrían estar en mejores manos-

-Ha sido un placer haberles servido –Felix –pero ya es hora que cada quien tome su camino-

-¿Te iras de regreso a la tribu cierto?- Eriol.

-Si joven, su abuelo estará muy feliz de saber que se encuentra bien y que está siendo de una maravillosa ayuda para sus amigos, él lo extraña y se ha estado preocupando por usted-

-Espero que llegues con bien y dile a mí a vuelo que yo también lo extraño y me gustaría visitarlo pero…- viajo su vista hacia sus amigos que ya se despedían de los demás –No me gustaría alejarme de ellos, son mis amigos-

-Si lo entiendo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, buena suerte con su pareja- se dio el vuela para caminar rumbo a su tribu seguido de todos sus demás compañeros.

-Aguamarina, fue poco el tiempo que pasamos con tigo, pero Shaoran y yo te agradesemos esos sabios consejos-

-No fue nada, solo que ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja y sería una lástima que se la pasaran peleando, además que ya se dieron cueta de que hacen un buen equipo-

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban atentas a lo que dirían, no es la primera vez que alguien hace un comentario como ese, pero ellos esperaban que terminaran negándolo y poniéndose a discutir entre ellos, pero para su sorpresa ese comentario solo consiguió sonrojarlos un poco y desviaran sus miradas.

-Dios, no sé qué les habrá dicho ella pero es muy bueno- Tomoyo.

-Ha conseguido lo que hemos estaba buscando por mucho tiempo, ojala que las cosas sigan así-

-Bueno, creo que si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos reglado nuestras diferencias ¿verdad Shaoran?-

-Sí creo que si, por lo menos tu… no eres tan torpe- susurro-

-No, te he oído ¿Qué me acabas de decir- dijo haciéndose la despitasda-

-Que si es verdad es muy divertido hacer equipo con tigo-

-Con tigo también es muy divertido jajajajaja-

Ja, siempre igual tenía que demostrar que ella es la que siempre quería demostrar que es la que quería llevar todo por la paz, aunque disfrutaba molestarla, tenía que admitir que tenía la razón, es más ahora se debatía en dejar o seguir molestándola, para seguir apreciando su ceño arrugado cuando se enfada o ver esa hermosa sonrisa que le está dedicando ahora con eso labios tan… suaves y seguiros delicados; agito su cabeza disimuladamente al notar que sus pensamientos se salían del tema,.

-Bueno ya tenemos que irnos- Sakura –Adios nos veremos algún día-

-Buena suerte Sakura- Aguamarina –Jamás se den por vencidos-

Los viajeros se dieron la vuelta para seguir con su vieja, escuchando la despedida de todos los habitantes del agua y fuego, seguían con sus viajes orgullosos de lo avanzados que están, ya tiene cinco elementos y lo mejor de todo es que estaban por llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el árbol mágico. Ya precentian que su vieja estaba por ponerse más interesante.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Continuara ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Qué tal?, que me cuentan todos? me extrañaron?, o por lo menos al fic.

Créanme, cuando digo que siento mucho la demora, y si alguna ya tiene un cuchillo a la mano me hará un favor si me corta un dedo (ok, exagero).

Sé que la última vez que actualice dije que para enero comenzaría a actualizar, pero me han pasado unas cosas tras otras, se murieron, una abuela de un primo mío y un vecino que fue muy buen amigo mío; además que he estado al pendiente de las pre-inscripciones para presentar mi examen de admisión en la universidad que quiero, y me siento bajo precio, muy nerviosa y con mucho miedo, porque yo no me puedo caracterizar por ser muy inteligente, para estas pruebas tengo bajo autoestima.

Y también es la excusa de siempre, no tenían la inspiración suficiente para escribir, es decir quería comenzar a escribir, pero no me llegaban ideas, y eso es horrible querer escribir pero no tener idea de cómo o que poner.

Solo espero que esta doble actualización haya compensado en algo la larga espera y para que no se angustien posiblemente actualice este fic dentro de poco (No prometo nada).

**PD:** de ahora en adelante los agradecimientos los enviare por mensajes privados, cosa que ya hice, pero se los comunico para las personas que todavía no han revisado su correo.

**Serpiente marina: **Como serpiente marina se considera casi cualquier monstruo marino que sea largo y de forma serpentina, es decir no necesariamente una serpiente. Existen casos ocasionales donde se reportan criaturas alargadas y serpentinas en el océano, en algunas ocasiones son avistamientos donde hay múltiples llamadas "serpientes marinas" se han descrito desde la antigüedad. El Leviatán bíblico se describe como una "serpiente torcida". Durante el siglo XVII, se realizaron la mayor parte de avistamientos en la costa de Nueva Inglaterra, durante la reunión de la "Linnaean Society" el 18 de agosto de 1817. Incluso se le dio el nombre científico a una serpiente terrestre como Scoliophis atlanticus, pensando que se trataba de una forma juvenil de una serpiente avistamiento más famoso de una serpiente marina es probablemente aquel descrito por oficiales y tripulantes del HMS Daedalus durante 1848, cuando estaban en ruta hacia Santa Helena en el sur del Atlántico. Normalmente, las serpientes marinas se describen como serpientes de mar o anguilas.

Mirrows de fuego: Invento mío, técnicamente son los mismos que los mirrow de agua, solo que estos adoran el fuego.


	15. La Otra Cara De La Moneda

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos_.

(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_.

**.**

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo y para mejor. Para empezar, los castaño ya tenían cinco de los elementos del arco iris y habían notado que sus habilidades habían mejorado formidablemente, para empezar descubrieron que podrían hacer más hechizos usando los demás elementos, así como también podían hacer un conjuro mucho más poderoso si cada uno usaba elementos distintos a la vez para luego unirlos.

Además que para tranquilidad de sus otros amigos, llevaban una semana de viaje y no ha habido una sola pelea entre los dos desde entonces, ahora se trataban como los mejores amigos aunque nunca faltaba una que otra diferencia entre los dos pero sus discusiones ya no eran tan fuertes que las de costumbre, habían aprendido a tolerase los unos a los otros.

Ahora ellos estaban viajando a un rumbo desconocido, teniendo la esperanze de encontrar, un elemento, un cuerno o por lo menos alguien que les dijeron que tan lesjos estaban de árbol mágico, pero lo que más extrañaban a l elfo y a los sílfides era que desde que tomaron ese rumbo las Sílfides curativas pelis. Negras se estaban emocionando mucho por lo que sea que encontraran más adelante.

-Por dios estoy muy emocionada- Exclamo Tomoyo.

-Y que lo digas estoy ansiosa por verlos a todos- Apoyo Meiling.

-Chicas ¿Me pueden decir es lo que las tiene tan emocionadas?- Shaoran.

-¿Ha ti que te parece Shaoran?, ¿el camino no se te hace familiar?- Tomoyo.

El oji-ámbar miro por los alrededores, dándose cuenta de que su amiga, tenia razón.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-

-¿De qué se trata Shaoran?- Eriol.

-Al parecer nos estamos acercando a el territorio de los Sílfides curativos, el territorio de donde Tomoyo y Meiling provienen-

-¿Es en serio?- Exclamo emocionada Sakura –¿Nos estamos acercando a su hogar Tomoyo?-

-Así es Sakura y con seguridad te encantara hay muchos entretenimientos y todas las noches hacemos una pequeña fiesta entre todos- Meiling.

Y cuando el jefe de la aldea los vea estoy segura que haría una gran fiesta- Tomoyo.

-Se oye interesante, ¿oigan que les parece si hacemos una parada en ese lugar?- Eriol.

-Me parece excelente- apoyo Shaoran.

-Sí, hace tiempo que Tomoyo y Meiling no ven a sus familiares, no estaría mal que descansáramos un poco- Sakura.

_**-Bien está decidido-**_ Tomoyo/Meiling, Ante dicha emoción las dos sílfides volaron hasta estar por encima de los árboles y hacer una danza graciosa entre las dos.

Caminaron/ volaron en un plazo de media hora hasta detenerse en lo alto de una colina; desde allí pudieron contemplar un enorme claro, y justo en midió de él había un pequeño grupo de árboles, se podía sentir la presencia de los habitantes, a medida que se acercaba notaban como volaban de aquí para halla una creaturas, con características muy similares de las pelis- negras; de apariencia iguales al de los humanos incluso su tamaño, vestían con hojas o pétalos de diferentes flores y colores, pero al principal característica eran las hermosas alas de libélulas a sus espaldas con las que volaban.

-Tomoyo, Meiling su hogar es hermoso- dijo encantada Sakura.

Pero paso algo que no se esperaban, cuando el grupo estaba entrando en el territorio, todos los sílfides olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo, quedándose paralizados al notar su presencia, y en una santiamén todos dejaron sus ocupaciones y volaron rápido para esconderse en sus casa a lo alto de cada árbol, cerrando las ventanas y puertas.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- Shaoran.

-¿No será que dije algo malo?- Sakura.

-No chicos no se preocupen- Tranquilo Tomoyo –Es que desde lo que ha pasado con Banshee y sus atentados con los sílfides guerreros, todos los demás temen también estar en la mira y sufrir algún ataque de su parte-

-Valla eso yo no lo sabía- Shaoran.

-Claro que no vas a saberlo si hace años que no vienes por aquí- Meiling.

-¿Has estado aquí antes Shaoran?- Sakura.

-Sí, te hable una vez que Clow fue mi maestro, pero antes de eso pase una temporada aquí, es más fue aquí que conocí a Tomoyo y a Meiling, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, además que el líder de aquí me ensoñó todo lo que tengo que sabe de las peleas, mientras que Clow fue mi profesor de hechizos-

-Entonces ustedes tres se conoce desde hace tiempo-

-La verdad si-

-OIGAN, SALGAN TODOS DE DONDE ESTAN, SOMOS NOSOTROS, MEILING, TOMOYO Y SHAORAN, HEMOS VUELTO- grito Meiling.

-Y VENIMOS CON UNA SORPRESA- Tomoyo.

Unos segundos después de gritar esto, todos los sílfides abrieron despacio sus puestas para asomar sus cabezas; cuando reconocieron y comprobaron que efectivamente se trataba de ellas, todos salieron aliviados y otros felices acercándose a ellos. En poco tiempo estaban siendo rodeados por todos los habitantes de toda la aldea, recibiendo sus saludos emocionados de todos, los cuales Tomoyo y Meiling recibían encantadas ya que lso demás no tenían idea de que decir. Los barullos hubieran seguido de no ser porque una voz gruesa se escuchó desde el suelo.

-Es un alivio tenerlas aquí Tomoyo y Meiling-

Todos callaron, inclusos los castaños y el elfo, notaron como iba caminando hacia ellos un hombre de aspecto impotente, vestía con una armadura roja, su cabello era negro y sus ojos rojos y una mirada muy seria y penetrante. Antes la visión de ese hombre las miradas de las sílfides curativas se tornó en una de felicidad y emoción, lo cual extraño mucho a Sakura y a Eriol, Shaoran en cambio al parecer sabía lo que pasaba.

-Deben estar todo muy cansados de su viaje, por favor ustedes y sus amigos síganme a casa-Ofreció el hombre.

-¿Quién es este señor Shaoran?- Pregunto Sakura en susurro a su compañero.

-Si él se llama Kurogane es un elfo líder de la aldea, pero también es…- la explicación de Shaoran se quedó en el aire con el grito de emoción que dieron Tomoyo y Menilig.

-_**PAPA-**_ en instante después las dos volaron hasta los brazos del hombre que las recibió encantado.

-_**¿Papa?-**_ Exclamaron sorprendidos tanto Sakura como Eriol, en cambio Shaoran contenía la risa.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·8·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Me siento encanto de tenerlas de vuelta hijas- expreso Kurogane, se oía contento pero la expresión en su cara lo demostraba.

Ya estaban en la casa de Kurogane, estaba localizada en el árbol más grande de ese grupo y en estos momentos todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo de una hamplia sala.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho papa- Tomoyo.

-Y además veo que no vinieron solas- dirigió su vista hacia los demás, donde dos de ellos lo miraban nerviosos, sobre todo una que ya saben a quién me refiero.

-Has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi Shaoran-

-Ahora resulta que también es el maestro de quien me hablabas- dijo Sakura en susurros para que solo el ollera.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo maestro-

-Soy Kurogane el elfo guardián de este lugar; ¿Me harían el honor de presentarse?-

-Yo… yo me llamo Sakura señor Kurogane- se presentó la castaña.

-No recuerdo haberte visto nunca, ¿de dónde eres y que eres?-

-Si es natural que no sepa de mí ya que hace poco que estoy en este mundo y también para mi es muy complicado- dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

-Papa Tu debierais de reconocerla- Meiling.

-Es nada más y nada menos que la Sílfides elegida por Atenea, en la que ella y todos nosotros depositamos nuestras esperanzas- Presento con orgullo la oji-amatista con orgullo –Y además es una amiga muy querida para nosotros-

El rostro de Kurogane no podría mostrar más sorpresa que la que ya reflejaba, Habia oído que La Sílfides guerrera había llegado a este mundo, pero nunca supo los detales, que era lo que hacía, donde se encontraba y mucho menos sabia de dónde provenía y estos días se había olvidado del asunto, por eso se llevó una sorpresa al saber que todo este tiempo tuvo cerca de el al ser mitológico más poderosa en todo el universo.

-Esto es increíble…- hizo una reverencia desde su posición –Es un gran placer para mi conocerla por fin, así como también s un honor tenerla aquí en mi hogar y además que sea amigas de mis hijas-

-No es nada- dijo muy apenada con las mejillas completamente rojas –La verdad es que Tomoyo y Meiling están exagerando, no es para tanto, yo no me creo tan fuerte como dicen

-Ella solo está siendo optimista Kurogane –Agrego Shaoran –Sakura es la más poderosa de nosotros incluso podría decir que tiene más poderes de lo que se imagina-

La defensa del castaño la dejo pasmada era la primera vez que Shaoran la alagaba en público y se veía tan tierno y apuesto, porque sus ojos brillaban diferentes y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas, era algo encantador –Shaoran-

-Entonces tú eres la que guarda el legado de Atenea- decía Kurogana en repaso –La única sílfide que sobrevivió a los atentados y que además de Shaoran, eres la única sílfide guerrera con vida-

-Pues i señor, aunque todavía no me adapto a sus costumbres, me he llevado de maravillas con sus hijas, son amigas muy queridas para mí, además me sorprende saber que sean hermanas, es algo que nunca lo han mencionado- dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Es porque nuca tenemos la necesidad de hacerlo- Tomoyo.

-Eso es cierto, como siempre nos ven juntas y además que todos notan nuestro parentesco-

-Pero no olviden que están hablando de Sakura, la más despistada y distraída en el mundo –

-Oigan-

-Eso me da gusto, ahora que lo pienso me han relatado de tu compromiso, aquí solo eran rumores, pero me han dicho que ese compromiso es contigo ¿No Shaoran?-

Los sílfides levantaron sus hombros ante la mención de su compromiso, hace tiempo que no sacaban eso a relucir, a pensar que muchas creaturas les han mencionado que parecen pareja si otras fueran las circunstancias hubieran negado rotundamente todo eso pero ahora prefirieron quedarse callados.

-Eso es un hecho papa –Meiling –En cuanto Sakura y Shaoran luchen juntos contra Banshee y la derroten para extinguir la oscuridad de su presencia se casaran-

De nuevo ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo bajaron su cabeza de la penan que sentían mientras sus caras se teñía de un rojo cereza.

-Espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera-

-La verdad planeamos quedaros por unos días aquí- Shaoran.

-Eso es excelente y ahora aprovecharemos que no solo Tomoyo y Meiling regresaron a su hogar, esta noche celebraremos que los Sílfides guerreros están aquí-

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abrirse se escuchó por el salón mostrando que por ella entraba una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, largos, ondulados, poseía unos hermosos ojos negros como perlas y además de una hermosa he envidiable figura.

-Shaoran que gusto me da verte de nuevo- exclamo emocionada.

El oji-ámbar parpadeo unos momentos tratando de reconocerla, luego de unos segundos por la expresión de su cara le estaba reconociendo.

-¿Evanyelin?... ¿Eres tú?-

-SIIII, que dicha me da que todavía me recuerdes querido Shaoran- aún más emocionada la sílfides voló rápidamente la distancia que los separaba de ellos para pasar sus brazos fuertemente por su cuello y pegarse a él con un abrazo y aprovechando la posición movio su cabeza para depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Shaoran.

Al ver eso, dejo congelada ha Sakura en su lugar, en ese instante sintió que tanto su corazón y su cuerpo se congelaban, no podía moverse y además no sintió que se le corto la respiración, era una sensación que no le gusto para nada.

Shaoran por el contrario parecía ya estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos pues miraba a la joven Evanyelin con unos ojos llenos de ternura y cariño

Para Tomoyo y Meiling no era algo de sorprenderse ya que ya conocían a la Silfides, era una Sílfides curativa al igual que ellas las tres seguían juntas los mismos entrenamientos de dominio de sus poderes y que además de ellas era otra amiga que mantenía una gran amistad con el castaño.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada sigues igual de activa- Shaoran.

-oh, me alegro que todavía me recuerdes, Tomoyo, Meiling que gusto me da de verlas –

Sakura miraba todos sus movimientos, la muchacha actuaba como aquellas que cuando se emocionan demasiado parece que se les aflojo un tornillo por lo activos que se mostraban, siempre riendo mucho a veces sin razón, esas personas con las que unos se sentían reían y a la vez los hacía sentirse un poco incomodos. Eso les recordaba a unas de sus amigas en la preparatoria.

-Evanyelin, tu nunca cambias- dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza respondiendo su asfixiante abrazo.

-Nos da gusto volver a verte también- dijo Tomoyo haciendo lo mismo.

-Como no me voy a emocionar si no veo a mis buenas amigas desde hace mucho-

Paseo su vista por los presentes de todo la sala hasta detenerse y por fin notar la presencia de Sakura.

-Hay, pero quien es esta encantadora chica, ¿viene con ustedes? ¿Cómo se llama?- decía entre otra preguntas que no paraba de hacer que intimidaba mucho a la castaña, además de que no le daba la oportunidad de responder a ninguna.

-Evanyelin respira- Shaoran –Ella es Sakura y es por quien estamos haciendo este viaje… Ella es la sílfide elegido de Atenea, me imagino que ya has oído de ella-

-Hay claro que he escuchado de ella- Volvió a exclamar emocionada, tomo la mano de la oji-Esmeralda moviéndola con entusiasmo –Es un gran honor para mí conocerla; es más hermosa de lo que me imagine, espero que pronto podamos hacer las mejores amigas-

-Ha… Sí… por supuesto… muchas gracias- dijo trastornada, esa chica no daba oportunidad en ningún momento de dejar de dar preguntas, prácticamente ella hablaba por las dos y como consecuencia no sabía que responder –También es un gusto para mi concerté-

-Sabes que todos depositamos nuestra esperanzas en ti ¿Cierto?-

-Lo he escuchado mucho-

-Algo me dice que tú y yo nos levaremos bien- volvió a envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Shaoran y de nuevo volvió a sentir como si su corazón se detuviera y disimuladamente llevo su mano al pecho, no entendía que le sucedía, esa sensación no le gustaba para nada, un enfado inexplicable se apoderaba de ella era como… ¿Celos?

No podía ser se supone que Shaoran y ella se llevaban mal, para que sentiría celos de alguien con quien se la pasaba peleando, se supone que le debe dar lo mismo lo que el haga con su vida, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir esa ansiedad de apartar a Shaoran de Evanyelin y el temor que con este encuentro Shaoran la olvidara por completo.

Aun con todo el alboroto que provoco la recién llegada, Kurogane por primera vez podo notar la presencia de un cuarto ser en la habitación, que desde que llego nunca abrió la boca; por las características semejantes a él; orejas puntiagudas y unas armadura semejante a la de el podría decirse que también es un elfo.

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?- Pregunto con voz gruesa

Todos se quedaron callados al notar el pequeño detalle de que Eriol no se había presentado todavía ante el padre de Tomoyo, eso los puso muy nerviosos y preocupados a sus amigos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kurogane cuando sepa la relación que hay entre Eriol y Tomoyo?

Sintiéndose lo más nervioso que ha estado en toda su vida, Eriol, respiro profundamente caminando a pasos firmes hasta ubicarse frente al impotente hombre para presentarse.

-Yo soy Eriol, Como ya habrá notado soy un elfo, provengo de la tribu al sur de aquí y he viajado con sus hijas, Sakura y Shaoran en todo este tiempo-

-Ya veo, es un placer encontrar a un camarada, sea bienvenido- le extendió la mano y Eriol la estrecho, aunque se notaba muy nervioso por lo que se aproximaba pues su mano temblaba.

-También hay algo que me falta decir- respiro hondo para relajarse y hablar con valor ante la atenta mirado del elfo mayor-Yo… Como le dije antes yo he viajado con ellos y he entablado una muy buena relación con todos ellos pero sobre todo me he llevado una gran relación con su hija Tomoyo y ahora somos… bien…-

La hermana de Meiling como todos los demás notaban lo nervioso y la dificulta que tenía el pobre Eriol para continuar, por eso ella le dio su apoyo lo tomo del brazo y ella continuo.

-Papa, lo que Eriol trata de decir es que… Él es mi pareja-

Todo quedo sumergido en un silencio bastante incómodo para todos, la expresión que demostraba la cara de Kurogane no decía nada pero estaba claro la noticia lo golpeo con fuerza, ya que serró fuerte los ojos y se masajeaba la sienes con sus dedos.

-Les pido a todos que se retiren, execto tú- señalo al elfo– Evayelin asegúrate que la estancia de nuestros invitados sea placentera-

-Si señor así lo hare-

Poco a poco todos fueron retirándose de la sala, hasta dejarlos solos, el pobre Eriol estaba nervioso, pero mantenía se mirada fija en el impotente hombre y con el pecho arriba dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todo.

Dado el tiempo que estaban demorando, el oji rubí decidió hablar.

-No creas que me opongo a que estés con mi hija, me parece muy bien que ella haya elegido a uno de los míos como pareja, pero también entenderás que tienes que demostrarme que eres digno de ella, de cuidarla y protegerla-

-Si lo entiendo su eminencia (N/A: Así les dices los seres mitológicos a los otros que los superan tanto en años como en sabiduría) le aseguro que se lo que tengo que hacer a continuación y estoy dispuesta a todo-

-Me agradas chico… pero sabes que eso no es suficiente, sabrás de ante mano que tienes que pasar la prueba que te imponga y para empezar, según tu porque debería dejar que te casaras con mi hija-

-Porque la amo; se lo juro, la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, desde el instante en que sus ojos, Tan resplandecientes como el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas, me fecharon, en lo más profundo, soy capaz de hacer todo por ella, enfrentarme al más peligroso de los dragones armado solamente con una espada hecha de palo o enfrentar a todos aquellos que se interpongan en nosotros, así se trate de mi propia gente y lo más importante, porque la quiero y necesito-

-HHHUUUMM, muy interesante tu discurso, muy bien ya que te veo tan decidido aquí tengo la prueba…-Kurogane se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pero lo que no sabía es que esto solo estaba aumentando la ansiedad de Eriol, al tiempo que solo sentía una gota de sudor corriendo por su cara al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva.

-Muy bien; como ya debes saber soy el elfo líder de este lugar, gane ese derecho por ser el más fuerte y porque logre integrarme en el grupo después de conocer a la madre de Tomoyo y Meiling (N/A: La madre de las dos era también una sílfide curativa) y para que te quede más claro es que si mi hija termina siendo tu prometida, deberás demostrar que puedes alcanzar el nivel del líder, ya que serás el siguiente en tomar el mando-

-Y… ¿Qué clase de prueba es por la que tengo que pasar?, le informo que no me importa lo que sea, la enfrentare-

-En conclusión deberás acabar con mi vida-

El pobre Eriol, se quedó petrificado al escuchar esto, hasta sintió que se mareaba por algunos segundo, esto era absurdo es algo irreal.

-Eminencia ¿me está hablando enserio?-

-Esto no puede ser más serio mocoso, todos pasamos por esa pruva hasta yo la tuve que pasar, pero es algo que tienes que mantener en secreto ya que solo lo saben el líder actual y el descendiente, así que no le digas nada a Tomoyo-

-Pero quiere decir que, tengo que pelear con usted-

-Por supuesto y si logras derrotarme dejare que me des el golpe final, de otro modo yo seré quien acabe contigo ¿Aun estas dispuesto a esto?-

-Pues la verdad…-

-No decías que haría cualquier cosa por Tomoyo, que te enfrentarían a cualquiera y como fuera?-

-Pues sí pero…-

-Entonces te digo que yo no estoy de acuerdo, no dejare que te quedes con Tomoyo-

-USTED NO PUEDE PROIRVERME ESO; si en algún momento deja de haber algo entre tomoyo y yo será porque ella así lo decida, solo porque s su padre no tiene por qué entrometerse-

-Estamos hablando del futuro y bienestar de mi hija-

-Puedo asegurarle que su hija no tendrá mejor futuro que en mi lado-

-Eso tendré que verlo chico, deberás pasar por mi cadáver y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Asestas el desafío o ya tienes miedo?-

-Por supuesto que acepto-

-Muy bien es un trato- le extendió la mano.

Fue en ese momento que el pobre de Eriol se percató de que había sido en el juego de Kurogane, tomando ese desafío como una pelea para arreglar sus diferencias estaba accediendo a matarlo. Pero también se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y él era un hombre de palabra, así que con la mano temblorosa acerco su manos, en el camino no paraba de temblar, hasta dudo en hacerlo cuando estuvo a solo un centímetro de la suya; Kurogane viendo lo dudoso que estaba el termino de acortar las distancias y estrechar sus manos.

-Acabas de llegar y deberás retomar tus energías para tener un combate, así que te daré tres días, disfrútalos y practica todo lo que puedas mocoso… Y ahora si puedes retirarte-

Eriol, parecía un zombi, no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar y ahora estaba a punto de cometer la peor barbaridad de su vida.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Al mismo tiempo con los chicos ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

La pobre de Tomoyo no dejaba de imaginarse la peor de los castigos que su padre le estuviera haciendo al pobre de Eriol, por lo que no dejaba de morderse las uñas y mirar a cada rato su casa que se encontraba a unos metro de allí.

-Tomoyo, por favor cálmate- Sakura –Me están poniendo nerviosa a mí también-

-Hay Sakura tu no lo entiendes-

-Si tu no conoces a nuestro padre- Apoyo Meiling –Puede ser muy estricto en todo y eso incluye a nuestras parejas-

-No se preocupen todo saldrá bien, Eriol es muy valiente te ama mucho Tomoyo-

-Sí, pero…-

-No hay porque preocuparse…-Shaoran –Eriol será un tonto que le encante hacer bromas pero él sabe cuándo tiene que dejar de bromear y ponerse a actuar enserio-

-Oye Shaoran No te permito que…- el reclamó de la amatista se quedó en el aire cunado divisaron como los dos Elfos bajaban del árbol –Eriol- voló hacia el susodicho para abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por el enseguida.

-No se preocupen no le he hecho nada- Kurogane.

-¿de que hablaron? ¿Te encuestas bien? Estas un poco pálido- Tomoyo le acariciaba la cara tratando de adivinar las emociones que demostraba su rostro, pero Eriol lo evito abrazándola de nuevo.

El oji-zafiro en cambio tenia sentía un gran remordimiento cada vez que la veía, no sabía cómo verla a los ojos luego de decirle que tenía que matar a su padre para que estén juntos.

-Lo lamento…-

-No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Meiling.

-lo entenderás dentro de tres días Meiling, "tres días"- resalto esto último como recordatorio para Eriol.

-No entiendo-

-Lo entenderás después, ahora por lo pronto tenemos que prepararlo todo, porqué esta noche habrá fiesta-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·Y cuando llego la noche·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Una alegre velada se llevaba a cabo en el bosque, todas los sílfides entre hombre y mujeres gozaban de la fiesta, había formado pequeñas fogatas y en grupos se sentaban cerca de ellas y platicaban y otros bailaban en el aire con la suave melodía que se escuchaban. En la fogata más grande se encontraban sentados nuestros grupos de viajeros junto a Kurogane; para tranquilidad de sus amigos, Tomoyo y Eriol, habían vuelto hacer la misma pareja cariñosa de siempre, por el momento Eriol, había decidido dejar a un lado sus preocupación pasando la mayor parte del tiempo como su amor, además que sería bueno distraerla para que dejara de preguntar del tema.

Todo el grupo tenían a alguien con que distraerse; pero para una pareja de castaños la historia es otra.

Sakura era la que se encontraba más alejada del grupo, específicamente estaba alejada a los tres metros que la cadena le permitía estar separada del castaño, sentada sin con la vista baja no queriendo ver a nadie, sintiendo una incomodidad y dolor en el estómago y lo peor es que el responsable no se daba cuenta.

Shaoran hablaba muy a gusto con Evanyelin, todo el día con lo mismo, solo hablar, hablar y hablar, entendía que son amigos que tienen tiempo sin verse pero ¿tenían que hacer todo eso como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos?, En todo este tiempo el castaño parecía haberse olvidado completamente de ella, no le hablo, no la vio y ni siquiera parecía notarla cuando trataba de incluirse en la conversación y lo peor es que ni siquiera había intentado provocarla para que estuvieran de nuevo en una discusión y ahora que se daba cuenta le hacía mucha falta, porque por lo menos demostraba que existiera y nunca creyó que les hacía tanta falta en tan solo un día.

-Y Shaoran, de verdad tú y Sakura son pareja- Pregunto Envanyelin.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa he hizo que los colores se subieran a sus mejillas-¿Qué?, no…. Yo… en… realidad Sakura es… pues-

-Ya te descubrí lobito… tu expresión habla por ti, es más podría asegurar que te encanta la idea-

-Shhhuuu cállate que te puede oír, ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?-

-Digamos que es porque desde que llegaste te he notado algo diferente, Te noto más feliz, más abierto y ya no te muestras tan serio, ahora te ríes por casi todo, no siento que seas el mismo Shaoran que vi la última vez-

-No veo que tiene que ver eso con…-

-Porque, dudo mucho que ese cambio en ti lo haya ocasionado Tomoyo o Meiling, a ellas también las conoces desde niños y nunca te vi actuar diferente con ellas y ese cambio solo lo noto cuando estas junto a ella-

-Pues no se dé donde sacas eso cuando ella es torpe, una niña boba, con ojos resplandecientes y grandes, su compañía es agradable, es tierna y cariñosa, jamás piensa en sí misma y siempre anda con esa sonrisa que puede curar el alma- al principio tenia planeado comberser a su amiga recordando sus defectos, pero sus recuerdos se desviaron a otras cosas que no dejaba de pensar de ella, hasta que recapacito en lo que decía y eso lo puso más nervioso que termino balbuceando tratando de desviar lo que dijo –NO… Espera… No es lo que dije… es decir… creo…-

-No me digas más mi estimado Shaoran- dijo con burla- Ya de nada cirve que lo nieges, que emoción por fin te enamoraste-

Shaoran prefirió mantenerse callado ignorando por un momento las ironías de Evanyelin; será cierto que se está enamorando?, quizás si sea cierto que estos días que no se han peleado, podría descubrir que a los dos les encantaban tener que hacer cosas juntos se la pasaba de maravilla, con tanta paz y era esplendió cuando reía con ella, Además ahora que se acortaba todo había apuntado que si lo estaba, empezando con sus peleas, creo que desde el principio le ha gustado, además que en sus aventuras las cosas siempre terminaba bien cuando se lo hacían en equipo, todos creían que eran una pareja, hasta una piedra como el cuarzo rosado lo decía, una piedra que por cierto todavía conservaba en sus bolsillos.

La sílfides con ojos color selva en cambio no podía dejar de pero que un cero a la izquierda, sobre todo ahora que veía como la rubia de nuevo besaba le mejilla del castaño, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Por esta ocasión ya había llamado la atención de las Eriol, tomoyo y Meiling, les parecía extraño que Sakura estuviera callada y además apartada de todos, cuando ella era muy alegre y siempre con algo de qué hablar, pero sus preguntas se respondieron solas cuando vieron que Shaoran y Envayelin seguían conversando. Intercambiaron miradas poniéndose de acuerdo quien hablaba con quién, así que lis hijas de Kurogane se acercaron a Sakura.

-Sakura-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si me encuentro de maravilla, ¿Por qué debería de sentirme de otra manera?- Trato de que su voz pero resulto lo contrario, se denotaba que estaba molesta que estaba enojada.

-Sakura, amiga sabes que puedes contarnos todo?-Tomoyo.

-Así es por algo somos amigas tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente-

-No sé de qué hablan, yo no tengo nada que contarles-

-De acuerdo Sakura no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo- Meiling

-Eres muy trasparente amiga, sabemos que te molesta, lo que esta pasando con Shaoran y Evayelin-

-¿Están locas? Que me va a molestar a mí… Aunque si se ven muy cercano, creo que hasta harían buena pareja-

-No seas tonta Sakura; Envanyelin es una gran compañera para nosotras y te puedo asegurar que entre esos dos no puede ver más de una sincera amistad- Meiling

-Pues eso dice lo contario, Pero lo verdad, no me importa por mi importa, por mi esos dos que sean los que se casen, él está en todo su derecho al fin y al cabo no nos soportamos-

-Sakura…-

-Chicas por favor no sigan la verdad es que quisiera estar un momento sola, no quisiera desquitarme con alguien- se dio la vuelta desde su lugar para darles la espalda.

El Elfo que vio todo lo que pasaba desde su lugar decidió intervenir también pero acercándose a la pareja.

-Shaoran… perdona que te interrumpa pero tienes que hablar con Sakura, tiene algo que decirte-

El oji-ámbar dirigió su dirigió su vista a Sakura para averiguar a qué se refería y le extraño mucho verla con el ceño un poco fruncido y darles la espalda a Tomoyo y Meiling.

-Creo que mejor hablamos después Evanyelin-

-Descuida yo entiendo- dijo moviendo su mano para restarle importancia.

Sakura se extrañó cuando presintió que sus amigas dejaban de insistir en hablar con ellas y luego apartarse, pero su enfado regreso cuando presintió la segunda presencia del individua con quien menos quería hablar.

Shaoran se acercaba a la esmeralda sintiendo un aura que no le estaba gustando mucho, era como sentir un escudo que lo alejaba de ella y por la forma en que huía de su mirada estaba claro que su enojo era con él, suspiro

-Hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para iniciar la conversación.

En cambio la castaña solo volteo su cabeza para otro lado y dijo de forma cortante –Hola-

-¿te sucede algo?-

-No me pasa nada y aunque de verdad pasara no tengo porque comentártelo-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-No tiene por qué importarte, después de todo tienes otras cosas interesantes que hacer ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-De lo bien que te llevas con Evanyeling-

-No veo porque tienes que demostrar esa actitud, solo porque estoy con ella-

-y no estoy obligada a decírtelo- se cruzó de brazos – Yo estoy así porque quiero-

-¿Y porque no debería de hacerlo?- alzo un poco la voz –Pues claro que debes hacerlo es mi deber cuidarte y apara eso…-

-¿Tu deber?- algo cristalino se rompió en su interior, entonces el si había hecho ese viaaje solo para poder librarse de ella y todas las veces que la molestaba era porque lo disfrutaba para poder reírse de ella, no significaba nada para el eso le quedo claro al notar como la había ignorado todo el día –Sera muy tu deber pero eso no te da derecho de meterte en mi vida y eso incluye a que no estoy en la obligación de decirte como te encuentro- Alzo la voz también.

-ME PUEDES DECIR ¿QUÉ PASA CON TIGO?-

-Yo… sabes que olvídalo no lo entenderías- sintiéndose enojada y desilusionada, se sentía más de la segunda emoción, se levantó y trato de apartarse de nuevo lo que la cadena les permitía.

Pero el cortaba la distancia, no la iba dejar así de enfadada sin saber la razón y no iba aceptar ni permitirle que lo evadiera, en casos así se alegraba de estar encadenado a ella.

-No te me acerques- se alejó.

-No lo hare- se acercó hasta estar pegada a ella.

-Déjame no te me acerques- volvió a alejarse pero él seguía sus pasos, en in intento desesperado de alejarse de él corrió lo más que podía, aun sabiendo que sería inútil pues le seguiría sus pasos.

Shaoran notaba que se estaban alejando demasiado del grupo, así que para detenerla la tomo del brazo y la halo hacia él, pero no espero es que cuando Sakura sintió el empujón perdió el equilibrio y callera haciéndolo caer también a él, ahora los dos estaban tirados en el pasto Shaoran encima de Sakura, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y eso les causo un sonrojo inmediato.

Como era posible que con solo estés a pocas distancias, ya sentían que el corazón lo tenían en la garganta y sus manos tiemblen de frio y a la vez sintieran algo cálido en su interior.

-Podrías… bajarte por favor-

-Ha… yo… lo siento- se quitó de encima para luego sentarse en frente del otro ¿Y aun no me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene así-

-Ya te dije que no es nada-

-¿y porque actúas diferente?-

-¿Tu como sabes soy realmente?-

-Que pregunta más estúpida, te conozco tan bien como seguro tu me conoces a mi y es lo suficiente para saber que algo extraño pasa contigo-

-De acuerdo si es lo que tanto quieres oír, si-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?-

Bajo la cara y el diviso como agitaba sus hombros mientras se escuchaban sus sollozos –No, y la verdad es que estoy cansada de esto- levanto de nuevo la mirada mostrando que en sus ojos había unas lágrimas escurriéndose, lo cual le dolió mucho al sílfide guerrero oji-ámbar

-Yo; solo quiero regresar a casa- en estos momentos tenía la necesidad de desahogar sus iras de alguna formas, aunque sus reclamo no tuvieran que ver con lo que le pasaba en realidad –Ya estoy cansada de todo esto, quiero liberarme de esta cadena, regresar al mundo humano y recuperar la vida que llevo, no quiero seguir en un lugar donde solo hay creaturas ficticias, hace años que deje que creer en eso, yo solo quiero ser una chica normal y corriente-

Shaoran notaba que entre más hablaba se estaba descontrolando y tenía que evitar que diga algo que luego se va a arrepentir; así que para calmarla la tomo de los hombros y la agito un poco logrando ganar por fin su atención, mirándolos directamente a los ojos le dijo.

-Escucha, sé que no hay manera de cambiar la naturaleza de dónde vienes, toda tu vida creíste ser humana y no te vamos a presionar de que te quedes con nosotros, pero debes entender que eres alguien especial y está bien que recuerdes el lugar de dónde vienes, que recuerdes a tus amigos y a tu familia, por lo menos tú tienes la seguridad de que están vivos, pero en cambio yo… Estoy solo en el mundo, sin padres ni hermanos, y aunque tenga buenos amigos y buenos maestros, eso no rellena jamás el hueco que deja la pérdida de tu familia… Es un hueco que solo una persona ha conseguido taparlo con su presencia lo hizo-

-Una persona como Envanyelin ¿Quizás?-

-Con Evanyelin solo hay una gran amistad la misma que siento por Tomoyo y Meiling-

-pero si ustedes dos se ven tan unidos que da l impresión que…- Prefirió callarse no quería ni pensar en esa probabilidad

-hhhaaaa creo que ya sé cuál es el problema-

-¿He?, ¿De que estas hablando?-

-que tu…- le tomo entre dos de sus dedos su pequeña nariz –Es que estas celosa-

-¡QUE! ¿Quién dice eso?... yo… ¿Por qué… estas… estas demente yo jamás te he dicho eso- exclamaba roja de la vergüenza.

-jajajajajajaja- Shaoran también estaba rojo pero de la carcajada que había le había provocado ver a Sakura de esa manera y ella todavía no se da cuenta que ella es la única que puede sacar ese tipo de emociones.

-¿Quieres dejas de reírte de una vez?-

-¿Y qué pasa si me reusó?-

-No me provoques Shaoran-

-Vale, vale, lo siento, solo dejare de burlarme cuando tu admitas que estuviste celosa-

-Yo no voy a admitir algo que no es cierto-

Se formó un silencio en el ambiente, pero no era ni tan incómodo ni tan cómodo y segundos después suspiraron mientras bajaban los hombros en señal que estaban relajados.

-Lo siento- Sakura.

-¿he?-

-No sé por qué reaccione así… Pero te veías tan unido a la señorita Envayelin que… te avías olvidado por completo de que existo-

-No era lo que siempre habías querido, ¿Qué te dejara en paz?-

Negó con la cabeza –Yo jamás he dicho que me dejaras en paz, solo que dejaras de molestarme, pero no que me dejaras de hablar, me sentía un cero a la izquierda, era como si no significara nada para ti-

-Así que de eso se trataba… Tonta…-Estiro sus manos hasta tomar sus mejillas y hacerlas levantar la vista –¿Cómo puedes pensar que me voy a olvidar de ti, si te tengo unida con esta cosa- movió la cadena –Eres alguien muy especial para que alguien se olvide de ti y más para mí-

-Esto la hizo sonrojar mucho, pero no podía huir de su mirada ya que todavía la tenía sujetada -¿De verdad piensas eso?-

Lo vio asentir –quizás no te haya parecido, pero extrañaba hablar con tigo-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Por supuesto, me hubiera gustado acercarte para que convivieras con Envayeling y con migo, pero ella no para de hablar, solo por un instante es que se detiene a tomar aire y en seguida sale con otro tema- Suspiro cansado –Es muy buena amiga y la quiero pero cuando se pone así desespera a cualquiera-

-Lo lamento- dijo muy apenada –Lo lamento mucho, solo me estaba sintiendo muy sola porque me inorabas y la page no solo contigo, también lo hice con Tomoyo, Meiling y la pobre de la señorita-

-Y te pusiste celosa-

-Si tambi… Eso no es cierto-

-jajajajajaja, está bien, no lo volveré a decir, la verdad creo que soy yo quien debe agradecerte, me diste una buena excusa para alejarme de Envayelin por unos minutos-

-Que malo eres, jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada y segundos después el castaño se le unió.

Eso es lo que se había propuesto, hacer que olvidara de su preocupación y hacerla sacar esa sonrisa que cada día le entintaban más contemplar, cada vez que la veía era como si los rayos del sol o en este caso de la luna iluminaran únicamente su rostro para hacerlo resplandecer y que se viera más hermosa… Ahora que pensaba en esto recordó las palabras de su amiga; si era muy agradable estar con Sakura, era una sensación indescriptible; siempre estaba con ella se olvidaba por completo de sus penas, de sus desgracias en su niñez; Sakura parecía llenar el gueco que le provoco esa perdida y le aterraba la idea que ella también se fuera de su lado. Pero eso no quiere decir que se esté enamorando ¿o sí?

Una vez que las risas se detuvieron, los dos escucharon como una suave música se escuchaba por donde es la fiesta, hay se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar para dejar de preocupar a los demás y eso no hubo necesidad de que hubieran palabras de por medio, con su miradas bastaban para saber que pensaban lo mismo.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Continuara ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Hola, como están todos, espero que bien.

Tal como prometí me di una escapadita por las noches para ponerme al corriente y publicar lo más seguido posible, es otra forma de recompensar la paciencia que han tenido con migo.

A pesar que me desamino mucho no recibí tantos reviews pero los puedo entender yo no tenía suficiente inspiración en ese entonces, pero le aseguro que en este le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para que sea fenomenal y quiero que sean totalmente sinceros con migo no me importa saber lo duro de la verdad. En cuanto a los errores espero que ya hayan mejorado, en caso de que no por favor avísenme.

Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo está concentrado en la relación de cada pareja, exclusivamente de SXS pero n por eso voy a dejar a TXE de lado, habrá un poco de ellos en el siguiente capítulo, en realidad este era un solo capitulo pero en vista de que me estaba quedando demasiado largo lo dividí, la siguiente parte todavía está en proceso pero espero terminarla para esta semana.

¿y qué les parece el rumbo que están tomando las cosas ahora?. Como me gustaría verles las caras.

Bueno adiós, nos leeremos pronto, los quiere, los ama, Los admiran y les agradece.

**Atte: Elfenixenlasllamas**


	16. El Elemento Tierra

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_

.

.

.

**El Elemental Tierra**

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo con los demás descubrieron que las sílfides curativas estaban tomando una pose de baile en lugares diferentes y que quedaban hay esperando una señal.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto Shaoran mientras ambos se acercaban al grupo de sus amigos.

-Sakura, Shaoran que gusto verlos- Tomoyo ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?-

-Sí, no te preocupes Tomoyo- Sakura –Ya todo está arreglado entre nosotros ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?-

-Me alegra oírlo; pues verán, este es el evento final del baile-

-Todas las sílfides curativas nos reunimos para hacer una danza juntas- Meiling.

-Es una manera de disfrutar y pedir paz y salud en nuestros hogares a los dioses, es una danza que siempre se nos caracterizaba- Envayelin.

-Es increíble no lo sabía- Sakura.

-Shhu silencio que va a empezar-Kurogane.

La luna fue cubierta por una nube manteniendo el lugar en oscuridad pero en la misma se abrió una hilera de luz que alumbro un pequeño lugar en el claro y en él se encontraba una sílfides preparada para su danza, lo cual hizo enseguida, se movía como toda una bailarina de ballet y segundos después se le unieron más, formando una hermosa cronología entre todas.

La danza se prolongó por un buen rato y todavía no parecía terminarse y fue en ese momento en que Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaban emocionados a la pista pero en una sencilla danza del Valls, en donde Eriol tomaba la mano de su pareja y esta posaba una mano en sus hombros y unían sus manos libres.

-_**Que romántico**_- Envanyeling/Meiling.

Sakura Shaoran y kurogane, dejaron caer una gota por su nuca.

-Qué tal si ustedes también se unen al baile- sugirió Kurogane.

-¿Qué? ¿y porque tendríamos que ir nosotros?- pregunto apenado Shaoran.

-Me da vergüenza-

-Pero no tienen por qué apenarse- Evanyelin –ustedes una gran pareja en la pista, vamos anímense-

-De… de… de acuerdo- Shaoran inicio con el primer paso, se ubicó frente a sakura y se inclinó como todo un caballero y dijo –Le gustaría bailar con migo esta pieza-

-oh Shaoran, deja de actuar así que me avergüenzas-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Sakura vamos acepta- Animo la oji-rubí.

-Pero me da mucha pena, nunca he hecho esa clase de baile-

-Tonterías- el sílfides guerrero la empujo hacia él y guio sus manos para que ubicaran en donde tiene que ir, luego la guio hasta la pista y empezaron la misma danza que los pelis negros.

Esta era despacio, sin prisa, el temor que había sentido Sakura de tropezar o pisarle un pie al pobre de Shaoran, se quedó en el olvido; en el instante en que su atención quedo captada en sus ojos, eran tan profundos y tan hermosos, quizás Shaoran se muestre testarudo en algunas ocasiones, pero en momentos como estos sus ojos mostraban mucha ternura era algo que siempre le ha fascinado de él, era un caballero cuando se lo proponía, muy valiente y noble, al menos a la hora de un combate era las únicas veces que no discutían, y tenía que admitirlo de una vez, se había sentido celosa de Evanyeling, tanto que podría asegurar que… estaba enamorada de él –_Que tonta he sido por no darme cuenta antes… Creo que me he enamorado de él desde que lo vi la primera vez-_

_-Es tan bella; como es que antes no ve he dado cuenta_-Ese y otros pensamientos eran lo que le pasaban por la cabeza a Shaoran. Todo en ella era tan delicado y perfecto, sus cabellos con los reflejos de la luna parecían dorados, era tan pequeña y liviana que daba la sensación que era como un conejito indefenso que buscaba protección y ella no tenía idea de que le encantaría ser el ese refugio, pero lo que siempre le pareció fascinante y hermoso eran sus ojos y esta noches se notaban deslumbrantes, las estrellas se podían ver reflejadas en sus ordes, le encanto, era como ver un cielo verdoso estrellado donde le gustaría perderse en ese firmamento verdoso. Todas esas emociones eran lo que se propuso ignoran desde que comenzaron su viaje, pero ahora eran demasiado fuerte para ignorarlas… después de todo, se había enamorado.

Sin notarlo todavía los dos estaban dando un espectáculo aún más romántico, se habían detenido en su danza para contemplarse el uno al otro y la distancia entre ellos se estaba volviendo nula, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros de encontrarse… Pero la atmosfera se rompió cuando la castaña fue la que reacciono y aparto lentamente al ojiámbar de ella.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente del baile; jejeje eres un gran bailarín Shaoran, nunca pensé que bailaras tan bien.

-heee… pues… si claro; tú también… lo haces de maravilla.

Los dos se acercaron al resto del grupo, pero esta vez con algo de tensión entre ellos.

_-Demonios, ¿Por qué tuvo que interrumpir precisamente ella y precisamente ahora?, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso ya habrá notado mis intenciones de besarla? Rayos será más difícil acercarse a ella de lo que pensé-_

_-¿Qué es lo que iba hacer? No, no, no y no tengo que evitar todo ese tipo de acercamientos con Shaoran, de otra manera será más difícil largarme de aquí cuando todo esto haya terminado, después de todo eso es lo que habíamos acordados y tengo que respetar el trato ha como de lugar, una vez que nos libremos de estas cadenas, Shaoran y yo seguiremos_ _nuestros propios caminos, es posible que se me complique más ahora pues lo único que pienso es estar con él, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo de lo contario la separación será más difícil-_

Pero lo que Sakura no se había dado cuenta todavía, era que ya tenía un gran lazo con el bosque mitológico, con el solo hecho de ser una de ellos, también el fuerte lazo que la unía con sus amigas y más aún el lazo fortalecido que la mantenía unida a Shaoran, que no solo es la cadena, era también ese descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos que encontraron el uno con el otro; cuando llegara el momento sería difícil saber el lugar en donde debe y quiera estar.

-Oigan chicos-hablo una siempre animada y loca Evanyelin -¿Qué les parece si entre todos, mañana hacemos una exploración por el bosque, le daremos a Sakura una bienvenida demostrándole todas las maravillas que existen en este lugar-

-Suena divertido- Sakura.

-Lo siento chicos pero no van a contar con nosotros- dijo una contenta Tomoyo tomada del brazo de Eriol.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tomoyo y yo planeamos pasar todo el día juntos. Ella misma propuesto enseñarme los alrededores-

-Ha me parece una fantástica idea, ustedes dos merecen un rato a solas- Meiling –Aunque yo también tengo cosas que hacer así que no podré ir-

-No te creo- Shaoran

-Pues créetelo, lo siento pero no van a contar con migo-

-Bien eso solo nos quedamos Sakura, Shaoran y yo, bueno no hay problema, ya verán como no las pasamos en grande-

-Si… eso creo- Sakura

_-No sé por qué pero aquí vuele a gato encerrado_- Sakura/ Shaoran.

•**$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$• A la mañana siguiente •$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•**

Ya era la hora acordada en donde los castaños tenían que reunirse con la sílfides rubia, pero justamente estaban recibiendo una noticia que no se esperaban.

-¿Cómo que ya no puedes ir con nosotros?- Shaoran.

-Lo siento, se cuándo deseaban este paseo pero justamente Kuragane dice que necesita mi ayuda para algunas creaturas y estaré yendo de un lugar a otro-

-¿Y qué tal si te acompañamos para ayudar?- Sakura.

-Muchas gracias pero este es un trabajo para una sílfides curativas ustedes no están acostumbrados a este tipo de trabajos-

-Ya veo, entonces el paseo se suspende-

-No necesariamente, Shaoran puede acompañarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Claro que si Shaoran, tú también conoces este lugar como la palma de tu mano y te será imposible perderte-

-Sí; pero… No creo que a Sakura le agrade-

-ja, tonterías a diferencia de mi ella te conoce bien y es mejor que tenga el paseo con alguien conocido ¿No es así querida Sakura?-

-¿Qué?... ha pues… si por mi está bien…-

-No tienes por qué sentirte obligada Sakura- Shaoran.

-Y NO LO HAGO… quiero decir; para mí sería genial después de todo me hice ilusiones con este paseo ¿O eres tú el que no quieres hacerlo?- Sakura le hablaba con una voz suplicante, siendo totalmente sincera y además lo veía con unos ojos que para Shaoran le resulta imposible decirle que no.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien sería una buena oportunidad para que acercase más a ella y hacerle ver que sentía nuevas cosas por ella, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y su buena amiga le estaba facilitando las cosas.

-De acuerdo, iremos-

-Bien que gusto, pero por mí no se detengan, vayan adelante- Animaba Evanyeling mientras los empujaba para que se adentraron en el bosques, cuando siguieron su camino por su cuenta ella los despedía agitando la mano –Todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo para si en voz baja –Ahora todo corre por su cuenta, ojala que todo salga bien-

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora?- Sakura.

-Pues me gustaría llevarte a conocer todos los lugares maravillosos de aquí-

-Se oye divertido-

-Y lo son, estoy seguro que te gustaran, te mostrare las maravillas de este mundo y lo que nos representa a nosotros como sílfides guerreros- la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un lugar indefinido del bosque.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Caminaban por el bosque y en su recorrido hasta encontrarse con un grupo de duendes trabajando en lo que parecía ser un muro hecho de troncos para dividir sus territorios, otros estaban trabajando con el mismo material para para montar casa nuevas. Cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia como creaturas amistosas se detuvieron por un momento para saludarlos con una reverencia lo cual fue respondida por los castaños.

**Lo que hagas tú hoy**

**Lo hare también**

**Dime como es y aprenderé.**

Salkura y Shaoran notaron como los duendes tenían dificultades para levantar el muro y sin preguntar decidieron ayudarlos y ellos no hicieron oposición, Sakura admirada maravillada lo bien que se veía Shaoran cargando con los tronco y ponerlos donde corresponde, no lo había notado antes pero era notablemente fuerte y eso que no estaba usando ninguna clase de magia, era tan gallardo y varonil. Ella en cambio solo ayudaba en detalles menores como trasportar el cemento o la clase de pegamento que se usaba en ese lugar.

Lo que más les dio gusto fue que los duendes les agradecieron dándoles algo de frutas.

**Es razonable**

**Más no para mí.**

Ahora caminaba entre los árboles notando las maravillas y color de los arboles lo que a la ojiesmeralda le pareció más encantador fue encontrar a un grupo de hadas también haciendo su trabajo, ellas se encargaban de darles todas clases de colores, usando un pequeño pincel y un capullo donde llevaban la pintura, a las flores de los alrededores.

Las que pasaban por ahí los saludaban, vieron como un grupo de ellas se encontraba sembrando unas pequeñas semillas y lanzaban un polvo mágico para que comenzaran a germinar.

En esta ocasión Sakura se acercó al grupo emocionada cual niña que le dieron permiso para ayudar a sus padres, se acercó al grupo y le accedieron a sembrar algunas semillas y ella estaba de lo más emocionada.

Para Shaoran era un cuadro encantador, ver a Sakura entra las floras y las hadas, era como ver a la más hermosa de las ninfas, hasta podía percibir un aura dorada rodándola de tanta dulzura; sin embargos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza, descubriendo que se trataba de un collar de flores, mismo que las hadas le habían puesto a Sakura.

**Sé que hay tanto por aprender**

**Parece claro más no es verdad**

**y puedo ver mi propia imagen**

**Descubriré cuán grande es mi futuro.**

Galopaban a gran velocidad montados en un albahaca **(1)** este corría hacia un rumbo indefinido, pero el plan era que los castaños montados en su lomo disfrutaran del paisaje del bosque, lo cual estaba logrado pero no porque ellos se figaran en el paisaje, como Sakura tenía que abrazar a Shaoran para evitar caerse, los dos disfrutaban el calor que transmitían sus cuerpos, hasta podrían oír el latido de sus corazones.

**Quiero saber**

**Que me enseñes**

**Quiero saber lo extraño que soy.**

Estaban reinados con un grupo de Albahaca, que practicaban tiro al blanco, muchos eran buenos y Shaoran demostró también serlo, pero en cambio Sakura tenía dificultades para manejar el arco y la flecha; así que Shaoran la ayudo, puso sus manos en las de ella y las manejo cono si fueran las suyas mientras se ubicaba detrás de ella.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento en su nuca y la sensación era algo tan calidad que encanto, la hacía sentirse tan segura, le dada tanto autoestima; sentía que cuando estaba con él podría lograr superar cualquier obstáculo, volvió en si cuando el ojiámbar le hizo dar un movimiento brusco con sus manos al guiarlas al centro del blanco, ella concentro la mirada en el y confiando en su maestro soltó la flecha dando en él blanco justo, que curiosamente tenia forma de corazón.

**Dime más**

**Que entienda**

**Lo que es normal**

**En lo extraño que soy.**

**Cada gesto**

**Como mueve su ser**

**Ciento un algo como nunca sentí**

Caminaban con calma ente los árboles, cuando fueron sorprendidos por una figura femenina saliendo entre uno de ellos, tenía unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violetas, su pelo estaba hecho de pasto y su cuerpo era totalmente verde.

Este ser salió, mostrando únicamente la cintura para arriba hizo lo que parecía ser una reverencia que fue respondida por los sílfides guerreros, cuando levanto de nuevo la vista mostro que tenía entre sus manos mostraba una corona hecha con rosas rojas y sus ramas que se la estudio sobre la cabeza de Sakura dejándola caer hay.

**Esta atracción**

**Me invita a estar muy junto a ella**

Sakura estaba encantada con su presente y no dejaba de agradecerle a la joven Dríada **(2)** que regreso a unirse con el árbol y desaparecer.

Shaoran lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era, lo indescriptible que se veía con una adorno tan sencillo, la hacía verse como una encantadora y hermosa que la misma afrodita.

**Las emociones que hoy conocí**

**De un mundo son que jamás viví**

**Detrás del sol**

**Detrás del mar**

**Que habrá de nuevo en un**

**Horizonte**

**Quiero saber**

**Que me enseñes**

**Quiero saber lo extraño que soy.**

Más tarde notaron una lluvia de pétalos del cerezo, miraron por los alrededores buscando al responsable y notaron como un árbol que agitaba sus propias ramas libremente, él árbol, mejor dio el Ent **(3) **tenía forma humanoide, las raíces las movía como si fueran sus pies y en el tronco se podría distinguir su cara, luego movio un de las ramas para empujar al sílfides guerrero hasta que se pegara lo más posible de su compañera. Esto sin duda los hizo sonrojar mucho pero ninguno se atrevía o más bien no querían separarse.

**Dime más**

**Que entienda**

**Lo que es normal**

**En lo extraño que soy.**

Shaoran guiaba emocionado ha Sakura a una colinas, debes en cuando haciéndole una señal de silencio. Cuando cruzaron por unos arbustos la ojiesmeralda vio con asombro el del otro lado de las colinas al final de esta se encontraba una enorme ave de plumas color rojo y una hermosa cola de color dorada, debía medir aproximadamente de 20 a 30 metros, como estaba de espaldas a ellos no había notado su presencia y eso es seguro lo que Shaoran quería

**Ven conmigo**

**Te mostrare**

**Que en mi mundo**

**Esto es realidad**

**Y a sentir lo que ciento yo**

**Contigo aquí**

Sintiéndose nerviosa de lo que planeaban hacer, dejo que el Shaoran tomara su mano y la guiara hasta estar a escasos metros de la espalda del Fénix **(4)**, a pesar de que tenía miedoconfiaba que su compañero sabía lo que hacía.

**Sígueme; con mi mano te hallare**

Un instante después sintió como Shaoran la tomo de la cintura, atrajo hacia él lo más que pudo y salto hacia la espalda del ave.

Esta se asustó y de inmediato alzo vuelo, Shaoran hizo tomo lo posible para mantenerse sobre ella, sujetando las plumas con una mano y sujetando la cintura de Sakura, pero su misión fue un éxito y mientras el Fénix mantenía su vuelo fue cuando pudieron relajarse.

Cuando Sakura tomo confianza abrió los ojos, mirando primero el cielo azul y resplandeciente, eso le encanto, pero lo que termino de fascinarle fue notar que ahora podían ver el bosque desde un punto de vista alto, se sentía como si volara por sus propios medios, sentir como la brisa golpeaba en su cara era algo ignotisante, le hacía sentir tanta paz y la sensación de sentirse más liviana como si no existiera la gravedad.

Fijo su vista en Shaoran y noto como él también estaba gozando mucho respirar el aire que le golpea en la cara, fue en ese instante que recordó… Shaoran en los primeros días de conocerse le había platicado lo mucho que le encantaba volar, era de suponerse, era un sílfide que estaba acostumbrado volar, para seres como ellos que portan sus propias alas volar es su vida y ella estaba más que segura lo feliz que se pondrá cuando ellos se liberen del hechizo, seguro se pondrá muy feliz al saber que ya puede volar de nuevo por su cuenta… Pero…

¿A ella también le surgirán sus propias alas cuando se libere de la cadena?, después de todo ya tenía tiempo en ese lugar y ha aprendido de diferentes formas lo maravilloso y esplendido que era el mundo que desde la muerte de su madre había creído fantasías, ahora tenía buenos amigos y… los había encontrado a la persona más importante en su vida ¿Seria lo suficiente madura ya para que le salieran sus alas?

Lo único que si estaba segura era que cuando llegara ese momento se alegraría por Shaoran, después de todo eso no cambiara nada entre ellos, se aseguraría de estar con él de todas las maneras posibles.

Con estos pensamientos recostó la cabeza en su hombro y tomaba su mano, con la intención de que no lo notara, pero lo hizo pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario cuando lo estaba disfrutando, así que el también recostó su cabeza sobre la suya.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Jajaja me la pase fenomenal- comento contenta Sakura.

-Yo también, me la pase de maravilla el día de hoy-

Y ahora como ultima atracción del día los dos se encontraban en un bote de remos manejado por Shaoran contemplando el atardecer.

-Este mundo es maravilloso, maravilloso mucho más de lo que me ha contado mi madre-

-Pues ya vez que es muy diferente verlo que te lo cuenten-

Asintió estando de acuerdo, luego suspiro.

-Conozco ese suspiro, hay algo que te preocupa ¿cierto?-

-Estado pensando ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede llegar hacer de interés en alguien como Banshee? ¿Cuál es el empeño de este mundo tan despejado de envidia, ambición y avaricia?-

Noto como el rostro de su compañero mostraba seriedad y daba un profundo suspiro, se detuvo en remar para comenzar.

-Como tú sabes con los humanos, hay buenos y malos, lo mismo pasa aquí, hay creaturas que no soporta ver felices a los demás, así que por eso los destruyen y además se roban algo de ellos-

-¿A qué te refieres con que se roban algo de ellos?-

-Pues que a pesar de que todos aquí vivan en armonía todos tenemos nuestros poderes y habilidades especiales son las creaturas como Banshee que se interesan en ellos sin importar que o como lo logren-

Como vio que ella guardaba silencio en señal de que continuara y así lo hizo.

-Esa clase de creaturas no les importa que medios usar o las cantidades de sacrificios que le habrán, solo les importa el poder y la venganza-

-Lo dices por tu familia ¿o me equivoco?-

-Mi familia lo eran todo para mí, el hecho no ser lo suficientemente fuerte en ese entonces para protegerlos es un gran rencor que me persigue desde entonces-

-No tienes por qué seguir culpándote- se sentó junto a él para tomas su mano entre las suyas y demostrarle su apoyo –Estoy seguro que tu familia no podría estar más orgullosos de ti, que ahora seas un gran guerrero con un gran corazón-

-Gracias, pero he vivido pensando la manera de acabar con la responsable… Como te dije antes hay creaturas como Banshee que no le importa destruir la vida de los demás como si ella fuera el mismo dios, en especial cuando algo es una amenaza para ellos… Por eso ella los mato por eso ella esta tan interesada en nosotros-

-Ya Shaoran, no te estales por favor- con la mano que tenía desocupada guio su cara para que lo mirara a ella.

-Sakura, tomo la mano de su mejilla para verla fijamente con ojos suplicantes –A lo mejor es muy repentino lo que te voy a decir pero por favor, prométeme, prométeme que no te separaras de mí, aun cuando estemos libres por favor prométeme que no estaremos separados jamás-

Esas palabras eran las más sinceras que había dicho en toda su vida desde que su familia murió, tenía temor que Sakura lo dejara y volviera a estar solo, eso no, no importaba si ese pensamiento es el más egoísta que se le paso por la cabeza, lo único que quería era perder a la persona más valiosa.

En cambio para Sakura, esas palabras se clavaron fuertemente en su pecho, eso le daba a entender que ella significaba algo para él, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento de felicidad.

-Por supuesto Shaoran, prometo jamás separarme de ti, tú también te has vuelto una persona muy especial para mí-

Una agradable atmosfera se creó en el ambiente perfecto para ellos, los dos solos, en un bote, con sus caras a tan solo unos treinta centímetros, con sus vistas fijas en cada detalle del rostro del otro.

-Sakura…-

-Shaoran…-

Sin darse cuenta los dos buscaban reducir la distancia poco a poco, nuevamente sus cuerpos estaban siendo guiados para las atracciones que sentían, que muy ingenuamente habían ignorado y se había disfrazado con sus peleas pero que ahora era imposible ignorar y no demostrar.

Sus labios estaba a solo un centímetros de encontrarse y esta vez ninguno de los dos pretendía evitarlo… no hasta que….

-SAKURA, SHAORAN ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-

El grito de alguien llamándolos desde la orillas los sorprendió, tanto que su momento se rompió en un instante y del susto balancearon el bote hasta que este se dio la vuelta y lógicamente los hizo caer al agua.

-CHICOS ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?- La sílfides amatista era quien los llamaba se oía angustiada y triste, los estaba buscando por los alrededores volando de un lado a otro –Ha que bien aquí están- expreso al divisar a los amigos que estaban buscando, viendo como Shaoran ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse de pie aun en el rio que afortunadamente no era tan profundo.

-Los he buscado por todas partes ¿Dónde estaban?-

-Aquí nadando para relajarnos- respondió el castaño de manera sarcástica; si no era una cosa era la otra la que tenía que arruinar su momento.

-Lo siento, pero necesito urgente hablar con una amiga, peso en realidad estaba buscando a Sakura-

-¿Y qué es lo que sucede Tomoyo?- Cuando se estaban acercando a la orilla, notaron la expresión de mucha angustia y preocupación.

-Por la expresión en tu cara parase ser algo grave- Shaoran.

-Y así es-

-Por dios Tomoyo entonces di lo que te sucede?- pregunto la castaña realmente preocupada por su amiga.

-Hay Sakura- la amatista se acercó a la susodicha para abrazarla con fuerza –Es Eriol-

-¿Eriol? ¿Le paso algo malo? ¿Está bien?-

-Sí, no le paso nada, pero… pero… Él está en peligro-

-¿De que estas hablando Tomoyo? Habla de una vez.

-Eriol, tendrá que enfrentarse a mi padre mañana si quiere que estemos juntos- comenzó a sollozar.

**-¿**_**CÓMO DICES?-**_Sakura/Shaoran.

-Sí, me lo acaba de contar, es una ley que cuando un guerrero le guste la hija de otro guerrero los dos tienen que enfrentarse para así demostrar que es digno de estar con ella-

-Ahora que lo mencionas esa regla ya la había escuchado antes de Kurogane- Shaoran –Es una tradición para los elfos-

-Eso es muy ruin, seria horrible te pongan a escoger entre tu padre y tu novio que son los más importantes en tu vida- para estos momentos Sakura olvido el hermoso momento que estaba por compartir con Shaoran; ahora solo le preocupaba su amiga –Hay que hablar con el señor Kurogane para que detenga esa barbaridad-

-Se ve que tú no conoces a Kurogane-

-Así es Sakura, mi padre puede ser muy terco cuando quiere y más cuando se trata de nosotras-

-¿Qué haremos ahora entonces?-

-Solo nos queda esperar a que todo resulte bien para mi Eriol en la pelea de mañana-

Notando que la preocupación de la amatista estaba pasando a la desesperación, esta vez fue ella la que la abrazo y con una voz dulce relajada le dijo.

-Todo estará bien, no importa lo que ocurra ten fe en que todo estará bien, así que no te angusties Tomoyo-

-Gracias, amiga gracias-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· A la mañana siguiente ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Ya todo estaba preparado, todos los sílfides curativos estaban como espectadores, sentados en las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor del campo, muchos estaban ansiosos y otros curiosos de ver el resultado que traerá esta batalla.

Nuestros amigos estaban ubicados en el suelo dándole ánimos al elfo peli zafiros, que ahora se encontraba nervioso contemplado a su oponente que ya se encontraba listo y preparado para el combate.

-No te desconcentre y mantente alerta a todo movimiento que haga, ¿Me entiendes?- Shaoran.

-Si muchas gracias amigo-

-Buna suerte Eriol- Sakura –Como me hubiera gustado que no tuvieran que pasar por esto-

-Descuida Sakura, sé que siempre me apoyan-

-No te atrevas a perder Eriol- Arbitrio Meiling –Sera mi padre pero tú eres el único que puede hacer feliz a mi hermana-

-Así lo hare- y ahora que la mencionaba, busco con su vista a la susodicha y encontrarla apoyada en uno de los arboles algo aparatado de ellos; se le veía muy triste y preocupada, viéndola así jamás se concentraría, así que se acercó a ella; Aun no había percatado de su presencia, no hasta que poso una mano en su delicado hombro y ver como posaba sus joyas que eran sus ojos sobre él.

-Estaré bien, hare lo posible para que todo salga bien-

Tomoyo lo abrazo y con voz algo suplicante le dijo –solo prométeme eso… que ninguno de los dos será herido o afectado- sollozo –No sé qué hacer vas a pelear contra mi padre, a los dos los amo mucho y no con quien estar, no quisiera que ninguno de los dos muera en manos del otro-

-Lo siento Tomoyo esas son las reglas- le devolvió el abrazo –No te prometo nada pero hare lo posible- la separo de él para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares –Ahora por favor sonríe, déjame ver algo de ti que me motive a hacer esto-

Hizo lo que le pidió; le brindo una sonrisa y una sonrisa débil pero sincera, como siempre le parecía encantadoras que no pudo resistir en darle un tierno beso; beso que se prolongó por varios segundos por parte de ambos, los dos querían trasmitirse con eso que todo estará bien, que pase lo que pase estarán juntos.

-Heee Eriol- su momento se terminó al divisar al resto de sus amigos acercase a ellos –Lamentó interrumpir, pero ya te estas retrasando-

Suspiro, tomo la barbilla de su pareja y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo –Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Ahora si Eriol se acercó al campo de combate deteniéndose a escasos pasos de su contrincante.

-Espero a que ya estés listo y mentalmente preparado cuando te corten en dos- Kurogane.

Eriol antes de contestar, dirigió su vista hacia Tomoyo, encontrando en sus ojos el amor y el valor para mirar de nuevo a su padre y decir con decisión

–Jamás estuve tan preparado en toda mi vida y no planeo perder, he esperado por mucho tiempo encontrar a mi persona amada, a la que con orgullo presentare como mi esposa, y ahora que por fin la encontré no la perderé así de sencillo solo porque una persona egoísta no me lo permite y voy a perder la vida lo hare con orgullo y feliz de saber que por lo menos tuve oportunidad de ser feliz-

Y con eso se dio por iniciado el combate, se dio por iniciado el combate, Eriol armado con su hacha, mientras kurogane con su larga espada. Era una pelea muy pareja los dos daban todo de sí, ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Sus amigos no hacían otra cosa más que mirar, pero quien se la pasaba peor era la pobre de Tomoyo que escondía su rostro en los brazos de su amiga y hermana ya que no soportaba ver tanta violencia.

La pelea ya llevaba mucho tiempo y ya los dos parecían cansarse, llego un momento en el que Kurogane desarmo ha Eriol logrando quitar su hacha de las manos haciendo que callera a unos metros de ellos, aprovechando este momento el feje poso la punta de su espada en el pecho de su oponente y sonreír ante su victoria.

-Esto ya se acabó; ahora…- hizo más presión con su espada –Sera mejor que digas tus últimas palabras-

-Mejor no cante victoria tan fácilmente eminencia-

-¿Qué dices?-

En un ágil movimiento Eriol se gacho para propinarle a kurogane una potente patada en el pecho, como reacción, sintió como la respiración se le corto por unos instantes mientras caía al suelo, Eriol aprovecho su ventaja y tomo su propia espada para ser el ahora quien le hacia presión sobre el pecho.

-Creo que ahora he ganado yo-

El rostro de Kurogane mostro primero asombro y después sus ojos fueron ocultados por su fletillo mientras se escuchaba salir de su boca una leve risa que dejo muy extrañado al joven.

-Muy bien, eres el primero en años que logra derrotarme, el ultimo que logro hacerlo fue Shaoran pero estábamos en entrenamiento, ahora ¿Qué vas hacer? Aunque hayas conseguido derrotarme no dejare que te quedes con tomoyo, solo existe un modo que permitir eso y ya sabes cuál es-

-Lo tengo muy en claro-

-Está bien ¿entonces qué esperas? Con un solo movimiento y tú y Tomoyo estarán junos-

-No sabe cuándo he espero oír esas palabras de usted, sabe que eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo-

-¿Entonces qué esperas? Hazlo-

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo…- Suspiro –Pero no lo hare-

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en todo el lugar todos hacían sus comentarios del porque dijo eso-

-¿Como que no lo va hacer?- Dijo extrañada Meiling.

-Los golpes en la pelea lo habrán vuelto loco- Shaoran.

-No lo puedo creer estaba tan cerca- Sakura.

-Chicos, chicos relájense- Trato de calmar Envangelin –Él tendrá sus razones de haber razonado de ese modo ¿No lo crees así Tomoyo?-

La susodicha no prestaba la más mínima atención a los comentarios de sus amigos solo está al pendiente de lo que pasaba entre su padre y novio –Eriol-

-¿Co… Co… Como que no vas a serme nada?- pregunto Kurogane también descorcentado.

-Lo que ha oído- soltó la espada –Me doy por vencido-

-Inepto, no ves que si me matas te dejare el camino libre para que estés con mi hija-

-Sí; pero no puedo condenarla a esto-

-Estúpido- le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo -¿Qué quieres decir con "condenarla a esto"-

-Que no puedo matar a su padre, mucho menos frente a sus ojos, ¿Cree que ella estará feliz sabiendo que esta junto a la persona que mato a su padre, con un asesino ¿Dígame con qué cara la voy a ver a ver a los ojos?, si cuando lo haga solo veré culpa o decepción y yo no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que mate a un ser querido de la persona que amo-

-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo

-Entonces aceptas tu derrota y renuncias a mi hija-

-Si- also la mirada –Con todo el dolor de mi alma lo acepto, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque aunque hay sido por unos días no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Tomoyo y no me importa cuántos golpe me llevare en este momento soy feliz sabiendo que por lo menos disfrute del amor, y que fue algo maravilloso-

-Muy bien si así lo quieres- levanto su puño con la intención de volver a golpearlo y él solo cerro los ojos esperándolo, pero este nunca llego ya que…

-NO, NO LO HAGAS- Un instante después divisaron la figura de Tomoyo entre poniéndose entre los dos y estirando los brazos para proteger al joven Elfo –No le hagas nada papa-

-Tomoyo apártate- ordeno Kurogane,

-No, no lo hare- se agacho junto con Eriol para abrazarlo por el cuello –No lo dejare, papa creo que esto ya llego demasiado lejos, te ruego que te olvides de esa idea absurda de que alguien muera, Eriol demostró más que suficiente que me ama como yo lo hago-

-Es una tradición que no puede romperse hija-

-Pues al diablo con esa tradición, ni Eriol ni tú merecen morir y si con eso tenemos que estar junto pues…. Renuncio a ser tu hija-

-Tomoyo no sabes lo que dices-Eriol

-Claro que lo sé, papa ahora soy yo quien te pone a prueba, decide quién te importa más; esa estúpida tradición o tu propia hoja-

Kurogane se estaba impresionando por la determinación con la que su hija le hablaba -¿Estas segura de que lo que sientes por él es totalmente sincero? ¿Qué es verdadero?—

-Esto que siento es lo hermoso que he sentido, estoy más que segura porque es algo que no había sentido antes con nadie- lo volvió abrasarlo pero esta vez siendo correspondida de inmediato por Eriol.

Unos momentos de silencio se formó por los alrededores, notaron como Kurogane relajaba sus hombros tomando una expresión más relajada y aplaudir pausadamente.

Unos segundos después Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling vieron extrañados como una segunda persona aplaudía descubriendo que se trataba de Evanyelin; más adelante unos a uno de los espectadores se unieron a los aplausos hasta que fueron todos.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto extrañado Shaoran.

-¿Que significa todo esto papa?- Meiling.

-Solo les estamos dando nuestras felicitaciones-Exclamo contenta Evanyelin.

-Felicidades muchacho pasaste la prueba- Kurogane.

_**-¿He?-**_ Tomoyo/Eriol.

-¿De qué prueba estas hablado?-

-Usted jamás dijo nada de una prueba ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-

-Si te la hubiera dicho no hubieras respondido como esperaba, y es justo lo que hiciste-

-Explícate papa-

-La prueba consistía, en que demostraras que era lo que más te importaba, si demostrarme a mí que eres digno de mi hija o demostrarle a mi hija que estás dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier sacrificio por ella y esa es una prueba que aprobaron los dos, Tú aun creyendo que tenías que matarme, renunciaste en el último momento porque te importo más evitarle a Tomoyo el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido, demostrarte que te importaba más su felicidad y que no importaba que no estuvieras en ella y tu hija, demostrarte que lo mucho que te importa el muchacho al desafiarme-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Si les concedo mi permiso para que se casen-

Ante la emoción de escuchar esta palabra Tomoyo voló hacia los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza-Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias papa te amo-

-Y yo a ti, solo espero que te cuides a partir de ahora-

-Es un gran honor para mí haber contado con su bendición su eminencia-

-Con solo asegurarme que cuides de mí hija me sentiré más que satisfecho- estrecharon sus manos.

Los dos pelis negros estaban tan emocionados que se abrasaron y segundos después besarse con toda la ternura que sentían en aquel momento.

-Que bien…-Expreso contenta Sakura sus ojos estaba cristalinos y aguados de lo conmovida que se sentía ahora –Me alegro tanto por Eriol y Tomoyo se lo merecen- Trato de limpiarse las lágrimas aunque fue inútil.

-Si… Ellos se merecen esto y mucho más- Dijo Meiling que también estaba en el mismo estado que Sakura –Ahora sí que mi hermanita va a ser feliz-

-Ustedes sin que lloran por cualquier tontería- dijo el ojiámbar haciéndose el indiferente, pero él también estaba contentos por sus amigos, en su viaje de ver a los demás celebrar también por la nueva pareja su vista se detuvo en su amiga rubia se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

-¿Tu ya sabias de que se trataba la pruebo en realidad cierto- Esa preguntas capto la atención de las demás.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-

-Ja, nunca cambias Envayelin- Meiling –Seguramente la idea fue tuya-

-La verdad si, a mí también me preocupaba Tomoyo, quería asegurarme que estuviera con un buen chico-

Sakura se sintió conmovida al escuchar esas palabras, jamás había visto tanta lealtad y preocupación que una persona sentía por un amigo, no es que ella no lo sea pero la sílfides demostraba abiertamente lo que sentía y lo que le preocupaba de ellos y ahora que lo pensaba se sentía muy mal al no tratar de convivir con ella desde que llegaron, de no ser porque le enojaba lo muy serena que era con Shaoran estaba segura que serían excelentes amigas, así que por eso decidió acercarse con la mirada baja y decirle.

-Evanyelin lo lamento, por haberte juzgado sin conocerte y no hacer pensado mal de ti- se inclinó –De verdad lo lamento-

-no veo porque, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo también debí tratar de ser tu amiga, además se cuándo te importa Shaoran y lo mucho que te molestaba que te ignorara-

-No… que dices… Quien te ha dicho…- trataba de desmentirla pero con lo nerviosa y roja que estaba no pudo decir palabras coherentes-

-Además a Eric no le haría gracia que me la pasara con Shaoran-

_**-¿Eric?-**_Sakura/Shaoran /Meiling.

-Sí, ¿no se los había comentado? Eric mi novio-

-¿_**Novio**_?- Esto sin duda los dejos desforestados a los que los tres, pero sobre todo dejo paralizada a Sakura.

-Por supuesto- En ese instante se unió al grupo un joven con las mismas características que los demás sílfides curativos, alas de libélula, pero él tenía el cabello blanco y ojos negros que se acercó lo suficiente para abrazar a su pareja por la espalda- Esta aquí-

-Valla muchas felicidades-

Ahora Sakura estaba más que roja de la pena, todo este tiempo pensando que Evanyelin podría sentir algo por Shaoran y resulta que… Dios que vergüenza.

-Bien creo que me debes una disculpa- Exigió Shaoran en tono burlón.

-¿De qué voy a estar pidiendo disculpas?-

-Por haber pensado mal de mí y por ponerte celosa-

-Yo jamás he dicho que hay estado celosa-

-Pero lo estabas vasto con ver la expresión en tu cara-

-Estás loco-

-Ha no quisiera interrumpir este encantador encuentro pero… -la rubia se acercó al castaño extendiéndole una pequeña almeja –Ayer mientras estaban en su paseo fui por un herrero para que lo hiciera por ti espero que te guste-

El sílfides gurrero no entendió porque su amiga le daba eso, cuando lo tomo todavía no teniendo idea de su contenido abrió despacio la almeja, cuando vio su contenido se quedó tan asombrado que se sonrojo y rápidamente la volvió a cerrar sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de ver.

-¿Dime como conseguiste esto?-

-Eres tan distraído que no te diste cuenta de cuando la tome de tu ropa, pero eso sí, úsala bien- le guiño el ojo.

-¿De qué se trata Shaoran?- Meiling.

-Nada, es cosa mía no miren- escondió de prisa la almeja en sus bolsillos sin darle oportunidad a nadie de relinchar.

-A veces pienso que estás loco- Meiling.

-oigan chicos- escucharon la voz de Eriol que se acercaba al grupo todavía abrazado a Tomoyo.

-Mi papa quiere hablar con todos nosotros para decirnos algo importante- Tomoyo.

Preguntándose de que se trataba nuestros grupos de viajeros se reunieron con Kurogane que los llevo a un lugar más apartado y seriamente les dijo.

-Muy bien, Tomoyo y Meiling me pusieron al tanto de los objetivos de sus viajes y creo poder ayudarlos-

-¿En serio señor Kurogane?- Sakura.

Asintió- Tiene que buscar. Los elemento del arco iris, los cuernos de la máscara del diablo y por supuesto al árbol mágico para preguntarles donde está el hechicero Yue para que los libere a ustedes del hechizo anti-mágico todo en un solo viaje-

-Exacto-

-Pues entonces para ir directo al grano, se dónde se encuentra el árbol mágico-

_**-¿ENSERIO?-**_

Volvió a asentir.

-¿y dónde está?-

El elfo señalo las montañas a lo lejos –Se encuentra en lo alto de esas montañas, si se van ahora llegaran hay antes del atardecer-

-Esto es genial- Celebro Sakura.

-Siento que cada vez estamos a un paso menos de romper este estúpido hechizo- Shaoran.

-Pues entonces hay que irnos ya- Eriol.

Luego de una breve despedida con todos, los viajeros siguieron con su viaje.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Mientras con Banshee ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Las cosas en el antigua castillo estilo castelvania el cielo estaba oscuro, únicamente era iluminado por los relámpagos que retumbaban fuertes y feroces, expresando el humor en el que se encontraba su dueña.

En la sala grande, donde se encontraba un trono y la silueta aun no muy clara de Banshee sentada en el trono, el salón estaba siendo habitado también de los ciclopes, Doxy y demás secuaces malignos de Banshee y ubicado frente al trono a unos metros se encontraba arrodillado el doxy pelinegro Reitaro.

-SON TODOS UNOS INECTOS- Expreso furiosa.

-Lo sentimos mucho mi señora, esos tontos son más listos de lo que creía-

-Vencidos por dos Sílfides guerreros que no pueden usar magia propia, ¿no te da vergüenza?-

-Lo lamento de veras-

-No he conseguido tampoco un objeto poseedor de un gran poder en estos días, ni tampoco algún cuerno-

-Pero ellos tampoco han encontrado ninguno, mi señora-

-Pero no te das cuenta que ellos cuentan con la presencia de la Sílfide Guerrera, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ella llegue a notar alguna presencia-

-Pues todo lo que tenemos que hacer es robárselos como lo hemos hecho con el primero-

-Ya me estoy cansado de esperar… y por eso he recurrido a otro método- Trono los dedo y un instante apareció una pequeña bola de cristal apoyada en un bastón, paseo sus manos por ella sin tocarla.

-¿Qué hace?-

-He descubierto que puedo localizar algo con este método, con este conjuro y algo que se asemeje a lo que busco esta bola de cristal me enseñara donde puedo encontrarlo-

-Es un ingenioso plan mi señora-

Fueron unos poco segundo en los que Banshee se concentraba el hechizo hasta que la bola de cristal brillo mostrándoles la imagen de donde se encontraba lo que buscaba-

-Muy bien aquí esta, prepárate Reitaro porque tu iras a buscarlo, el cuerno está en…-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· De nuevo con los viajeros ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Nuestros amigos han se propusieron hacer su viaje sin ningún descanso, escalaron la montaña, con dificulta para Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol y con facilidad para las hermanas. Hasta que por fin pudieron cumplir con su objetivo llegar a la sima, tal como predijeron justo antes de que atardeciera.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, notaron con asombro un enorme árbol que con sus grandes y extensas ramas cubría con una agradable sombra gran parte del territorio que lo rodea. A medida que se acercaban distinguían como este poseía unos ojos oscuros y una grieta que era la boca y con voz gruesa y amigable les dijo.

-Sean bienvenidos todos-

-Es un placer conocerlo por fin árbol mágico- Eriol

-Es increíble, es mucho más grande he impresiónate de lo que me imagine de niña- Sakura.

-Es un placer está aquí no sabe por lo que hemos pasado para llegar con usted y…- Shaoran fue interrumpido por el árbol.

-Se perfectamente lo que paso, tanto que no tiene por qué explicarme nada, lo sé todo-

-Que bien esto será más rápido de lo que pensábamos- Meiling.

-¿Entonces sabes dónde puede estar Yue?- Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto, pero antes de dar mi respuesta debo advertirles que a partir de ahora las cosas no serán tan sencillas como antes las cosas a partir de ahora se complicaran más (N/A: después de todo lo que han pasado, se atreve a decir que las cosas fueron sencillas?).

-Eso imposible, que las cosas se nos compliquen más que hasta hora- Shaoran

-Es la verdad, no tienen por qué dudar-

-No es que dudamos, solo nos resulta increíble-Sakura

-Pero que tiene que ver eso que el que nos digas el lugar donde esta Yue?-

-Tiene mucho que ver, por eso es que con compañía hemos decidido entregarles esto; haz el favor de salir ahora… Elemental Tierra**(5)**-

-_**¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- **_Sakura/Shaoran

A unos metros de ellos un pedazo de la tierra se levantó; dejando salir a una creatura de figura humanoide gigante formado de piedras, tenía como ojos un par de esmeraldas genuinas, una nariz grade y su boca apenas si se distinguía.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestros territorios-

-Es un placer conocerlo a usted elemental tierra- Eriol

-Tenemos que ser breves- Shaoran –No sabe por lo que hemos pasado para recolectar los demás elementos y a Sakura y a mí nos gustaría que nos pusiera a prueba lo más pronto posible-

-Relájese joven gurrero, no va hacer necesario que les haga pasar por ninguna prueba, ya me quedo más que claro que los elementos no podrían estar en mejores manos que las de ustedes-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Soy el elemental tierra, yo estoy en todas partes vigilando a todo ser vivo y yo los he estado vigilando desde que comenzaron con este viaje, yo estoy en todos los lugares en donde la madre naturaleza se encuentre-

-Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que nos entregara el elemental que nos hace falta?- Tomoyo.

Elemental asintió, acerco sus manos a las jemas esmeraldas que poseía como ojos se las quito y le entrego a cada uno una de ellas. Tal como en las ocasiones anteriores, las esmeraldas se transformaron en pequeñas mariposas de color verdad que volaron hasta fusionarse con los cristales.

-Esto es fantástico- Sakura.

-Sí, con esto tenemos el poder de dominar la tierra-

-Ya solo quedan dos ¿no es cierto?-Meiling.

-Sí, muchas gracias elemental tierra- agradeció Sakura haciendo una reverencia –Le prometemos darle el mejor uso posible a su elemento-

-No dudo que así será-

Ahora todos volvieron su atención al árbol mágico.

-Y díganos por favor ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al hechicero Yue?- Sakura.

-Aquel ser que buscan no encontraran pues ya en este mundo no está-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué está muerto?-Meiling

-Más bien lo dijo queriendo decir que Yue no se encuentra en el mundo mitológico- Eriol.

-Y así es-

¿Entonces donde se encuentra exactamente?- Shaoran.

-Está en un mundo, donde la razón y la ciencia prevalecen, un mundo en donde no existe la magia, en donde para todos ahí no nos pueden ver ni oír, pero si nos conocen tan bien como nosotros a ellos-

-No pudo decirlo con más claridad?-

Ahora todos quedaron pensativos tratando de averiguar a qué mundo se refería el árbol.

-Un mundo donde para ellos somos fantasías- Dijo Tomoyo en forma pensativa –No sé por qué pero me suena haberlo escuchado antes-

-A mí también es como si ya hubiéramos estado hay- Meiling.

-¿Pero a qué se refiere?- Eriol.

-HAA- todos pegaron un pequeño brinco al escuchar la exclamación de parte de la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sakura- Sharon.

-Es el mundo humano- exclamo pasmada –El mundo del que nos habla es el mundo de los humanos Shaoran… Mi mundo…-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Continuara… ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Hola a todos y todas para esos nuevos usuarios que me has dejado comentarios, me están siguiendo o me agregaron es sus favoritos me precintos, soy Elfenixenlasllamas, acepto cripticas y correcciones ya san por comentarios o MP estoy para servirles y satisfacer a mi público querido, ha claro un hola para aquellos que desde hace tiempo me han seguido.

Lo lamento para aquellas personas que no les gusten los capítulos largo :( hice lo que pudo, además me emocione mucho esta ves ;)

Por otra parte, no me maten cuando le diga lo que les voy a decir, pero esta será mi última actualización en unas semanas, el motivo: primero estaré participando en el nuevo reto que salió hace poco y toda mi atención estará centrada en escribir algo interesante y aplicar las condiciones que me piden, además como dije antes estoy a pocas semanas de presentar para la universidad, solo espero poder dedicarme a ambos eventos con amor y empeño, asi que por favor ténganme paciencia y les prometo que cuando salga de todo esto publicare cinco, siete y hasta veinte capítulos diarios (jejejejeje, ok exagero pero si prometo que serán como dos o tres capítulos por fic). Muy bien esperare ansiosa sus comentarios porque hasta yo me entusiasme al escribir esto sobre todo lo último. Me encantara sabe lo que opinan al notar que la historia está tomando otro giro, lo único que les puedo decir es que no falta mucho para liberar a Sakura y Shaoran.

PD: lo que Shaoran recibió no fue una perla si es lo que pensaban, pero si se trata de algo de valor, jejejejejeje.

**Es hora de que comience la clase, lo sé, aburrido, pero necesario. :)**

La canción de Phil Collins: **Lo extraño que soy; Tarzan**

Las sífides también es un ballet breve y no-narrativo en un acto coreografiado por Mijaíl Fokin con música de Frédéric Chopin. Fue estrenado en 1908 en el Teatro Mariinski en San Petersburgo como Rêverie Romantique: Ballet sur la musique de Chopin o Chopiniana. Como Les Sylphides, el ballet fue presentado por primera vez el 2 de junio de 1909 en el Théâtre du Châtelet de París. (Para mayor información visite Wiquipedia)

**(1)Albahaca: **Este Centauro es inmortal, leal, valiente y rapidísimo. Tiene una puntería increíble y una vista mejor que la de un lince. Nació en Atenas para defender la embajada y que nadie pueda pasar para mirar documentos de la alianza Griegos-Romanos.

**(2)Driada: **Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles, con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Físicamente, tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violeta o verde oscuro, y su cabello y piel cambian de color según la estación. De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que se las vea.

**(3)Ent: **Un ent es un guardián de los bosques, híbrido entre hombre y árbol. Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Tienen también largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno, aunque rara vez se caen. Miden entr metros. Su piel es una gruesa corteza marrón que le hace casi indistinguible de los árboles. Un ent es un ser inteligente que habla varios lenguajes a parte del suyo propio, además tiene otras habilidades como la de "animar" a los árboles cercanos y mantenerlos bajo su control.

**(4)Fenix: **El fénix es un magnifico pájaro rojo, del tamaño de un cisne, con una gran cola dorada, pico y garras del mismo color. Anida en la cima de las montañas y se encuentra en Egipto, la India y China. El fénix puede llegar a vivir muchísimo tiempo, ya que se regenera, estalla en llamas cuando su cuerpo empieza a decaer y resurge de las cenizas como un polluelo. El fénix es una criatura amable, de las que nunca se ha sabido que matara, y solo come plantas. Como el Diricawl puede aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. El canto del fénix es mágico: tiene la fama de aumentar el valor a los puros de corazón y de infundir temor a los impuros. Sus lágrimas tienen grandes propiedades curativas.

**(5)Elemental De Tierra: **Son invocados sobre tierra o roca. Su forma es la de un humanoide gigante formado por piedras, metales preciosos y gemas. Es lento en los movimientos, pero incansable. Su sonido es el de un terremoto y es capaz de destruir fortificaciones con facilidad si están hechas de piedra. Sin embargo, es menos efectivo luchando contra criaturas en el aire o en el agua.

Bueno eso fue todo nos leeremos en la procima chaito, los amo, los quiero, los adornos.


	17. De vuelta al mundo humano

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**De vuelta al mundo humano**

-¿Al mundo humano?- repitió Shaoran asombrado – ¿Está segura de lo que nos estas diciendo Sakura?-

-Pues… Todo indica que si-

-Y la señorita no se equivoca- Apoyo el árbol –Yue se encuentra en el mundo de los humanos-

-¿Cómo podríamos buscarlos sin ser vistos?- Eriol.

-Es cierto, se supone que nosotros debemos ser invisibles para los humanos- Apoyo Tomoyo.

-Y lo más importante ¿Cómo haríamos para ir a ese mundo?- Meiling.

-¿No lo podemos hacer del mismo modo que hicieron ustedes cuando me trajeron aquí?- Sakura.

-Lo sentimos Sakura, nosotras solo llegamos a tu mundo por un permiso que había que pedirles a los Sílfides sabios- empezó a explicar Meiling

-Y resulta que para obtener ese permiso teníamos que esperar como mínimo un año- Tomoyo

-¿UN AÑO? Pero no tenemos todo ese tiempo-Shaoran

-Además ese permiso solo nos permiten estar en tu mundo un día-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Eriol.

-No hay problema con eso- hablo de nuevo el árbol –Acumulando mi magia puedo abrir un portal hacia la dimensión solicitada-

-Eso es fantástico-

-Sin embargo eso me tomara toda la noche, pero le aseguro que mañana para el amanecer el portal estará listo-

-No se preocupe esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario- Eriol.

-Sin embargo una vez que estemos en el mundo humano nadie nos asegura que encontremos ha Yue tan pronto- Meiling.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso tampoco; tengan- el gran árbol sacudió sus ramas y en un par de segundo de ella callo un pequeña cajita redonda que fue atrapada por Eriol quien pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una brújela especial que detecta magia; al percibir la más mínima energía de un hechicero la brújula señalara el camino.

El elfo añil abrió la caja descubriendo que se trataba efectivamente de una brújula.

-Un problema menos, pero aún no sabemos cómo vamos a buscar a Yue sin ser visto por los demás humanos- Shaoran.

-Eso tampoco es problema- El árbol volvió a sacudir sus ramas y de ellas cayeron cinco brazaletes, los cuales cada uno cogió –Mientras ustedes tengan puestos estos brazaletes sus apariencias serán iguales a los de un humano, podrán camuflajearse con ellos y podrán usar su magia disimuladamente-

-Estoy es genial- celebro la castaña.

-Sí, ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana en la mañana-

-_**BIEN**_- apoyaron todos

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Ya habiendo caído la noche ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Todo estaba, tranquilo y sereno, solo se oía el canto de los grillos. Cerca del árbol se encontraban nuestros amigos acampando, durmiendo alrededor de una fogata, pero solo tres de ellos conseguían dormir.

El oji-ámbar era el que no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado en un tronco hueco lo más lejos que le permitía estar la cadena de la castaña para que ella no se despertar con el movimiento, se distraía observando la luna llena mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos; después guio una mano a su bolsillo extrayendo la almeja que le había dado su amiga esta tarde, la abrió y contemplo como en su interior descansaba un precioso aniño de oro y que como piedra tenía el cuarzo rosado que representaba su conexión con Sakura, desde que lo vio supo se sería perfecto como un aniño de compromiso y seguro ella pensó eso cuando lo mando hacer.

-Es una noche muy tranquila no crees- escucho la voz de Eriol a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta vio cómo se acercaba a él y sentarse a su lado – No entiendo porque no puedes dormir en una noche tan agradable.-

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo a ti-

-Te escuche levantar y decidí esperar cuando te dignabas a dormir tú, ti vi muy pensativo así que decidí hacerte compañía-

-ja y tu sin duda sería una gran compañía ¿No?-

-Podría serlo, después de todo somos amigos- le mostro una sonría pero después de dar un suspiro su cara de torno un poco seria- En realidad sé que no puedes dormir porque algo te preocupa y te inquieta, y creo saber que es pero prefiero que me lo digas tu-

Suspiro –La verdad si me preocupa algo, de lo que nos esperara en el mundo de Sakura; tengo miedo que… Cuando de algún modo tengamos que regresar a nuestro mundo… ella decida quedarse ahí y… tengamos que separarnos- lo último lo dijo con mucho dolor decir esas palabras pareciera que lastimaban su garganta.

-Y no quieres que eso pase ¿cierto?-

Negó con la cabeza –No quisiera que se fuera, no quiero que se valla de nuestro lado, de mi lado… porque yo… La amo-

Volteo su cara hacia otra parte sonrojado, era la primera vez desde que lo descubrió que lo decía en voz alta, por un momento espero la risa burlona de su compañero o alguno de sus malos chistes, pero en cambio solo lo oyó suspirar, así que volteo a verlo extrañado.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, es lo que tratamos de hacerlos ver a ustedes dos desde que se conocieron-

-Pues quizás su plan solo haya funcionado conmigo- dijo un poco desaminado al pensar que solo quizás Sakura no sentía nada por él.

-¿Lo que en realidad te preocupa es la eminente decisión que puede tomar Sakura de quedarse en su mundo? ¿No es cierto?-

Asintió –Me preocupa también por un trato que hicimos… Cada quien se iría por su lado cuando nos liberáramos de esta cadena, creo que si no fuera por ese trato, hubiera preferido no liberarme de esta cadena nunca, así por lo menos se quedaría con migo-

-Shaoran…-

-Aunque quizás sea mejor así… ella y yo somos muy diferentes, quizás deba hacerme esa idea-

-Claro que no Shaoran-

-Es la verdad-

-Shaoran escucha, no importa cuanto lo niegue alguien, ni la misma Sakura, ella ya forma parte de nuestro mundo, de nosotros y estoy seguro que ella lo siente así también y no es porque ella sea una sílfides como tú o la elegida que guarda el legado de Atenea, ella ha formado un gran lazo con nosotros, tan fuerte que estoy seguro que para ella le será difícil decidirse a donde ir-

-pero al final se decidirá por su mundo, después de todo una vez que todo esto acabe ya nada puede retenerla con nosotros-

-Sobre eso no lo voy a discutir, pero tampoco podemos asegurar que ella pueda quedarse allá, en caso de que sea así tú tienes que buscar la forma de que tenga una razón muy fuerte y así no dudar de su decisión-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si tú de verdad quieres que se quede contigo, haz todo lo posible para que te que quiera quedar aquí, que se quede contigo-

-¿Me estás hablando de… conquistarla?-

Asintió.

-Bueno… no lo sé… sería muy extraño para ella eso quizás, además es imposible hacer que sienta lo mismo que yo en tan poco tiempo y más cuando no lo siente ahora, es más creo que ni siquiera ha notado que estoy muy enamorado de ella-

El añil sonrió de lado – No dudo lo último, Sakura además de inocente es despistada, pero eso tu no deberías verlo como un obstáculo, además ¿Le has preguntado que siente ella por ti?-

-Cómo crees que le voy a preguntar sobre eso, ni hablar-

-Entonces no beberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas amigo, quien sabe con qué sorpresas te puedes encontrar-

-¿Lo que me estas queriendo decir es que Sakura tal vez sienta algo por mí? Ja no me hagas reír-

-Yo solo te estoy diciendo que no saques conclusiones tan pronto, solo inténtalo y ten fe en que todo saldrá bien, ya verás que con perseverancia y pensamientos positivos todo saldrá bien- estiro sus brazos para después dar un suspiro indicando que estaba cansado ya –Bueno lo mejor será irse a dormir ya, mañana seguro es un día muy pesado para todos, Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondió ido, todavía pensando en la que le había dicho su amigo. Cuando regreso a la realidad noto como ya su amigo estaba acostado en su lugar seguramente dormido.

Miro de nuevo a las estrellas como si esperan que ellas respondieran sus dudas, luego otra vez estuvo viendo al grupo, específicamente el tierno rostro de la oji- verde mientras dormía plácidamente, siempre que la veía dormir pensaba que se trataba de una pequeña niña pero también la más dulce y hermosa mujer que haya conocido, se imaginó lo hermoso que sería poder contemplar esa cara todos los días para toda la vida, vivir aventuras como las que han tenido hasta ahora y por su puesto poder besar sus labios que desde hace tiempo ha querido besar. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que el elfo tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido sin haberse esforzado, no tendría el caso de ser llamado sílfides guerrero entonces, a partir de mañana debería llevar a cabo su plan y jurando con los dioses de testigo jamás darse por vencido, un juramento que se prometía también así mismo.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, ahora se acercaba con todo el sigilo posible así la castaña acostándose detrás de ella, apoyo su codo en el suelo mientras seguía contemplándola; acomodo un mecho de pelo que le tapaba la cara detrás de su oreja, observo como después de eso se movió un poco inquieta en sus sueño y con eso no resistió en depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y luego observar como en su cara adquirió una leve sonrisa, lo lleno de tanta dicha que el también de acostó con una gran sonría en su cara y susurrar.

-Buenas noches Sakura-

Esa misma noche, ya entrada la madrugada, cuando todos el grupo de viajeros ya habían caído en un profundo sueño, nadie hay se percataba que ahora la oji- esmeralda empezaba a moverse un poco inquieta en sus sueños, por los gestos que hacia algo extraño estaba soñando.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Dentro del sueño ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

_Por un momento creyó estar en la cueva en la que se encontraba su amigo Dragón, lo dedujo por lo oscuro del lugar, pero después una luz cegadora envolvió todo el lugar, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esa luz, distinguió como no había nada en su alrededor, hasta su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora usaba una túnica blanca femenina como las que usaban las diosas griegas y su cabello era adornado por una corona de flores blancas y rosas._

_-Sakura-_

_Escucho una voz femenina que se oía por todo el lugar._

_-Sakura, ven, acércate pequeña- la voz se escucha muy dulce y conocida, pero todavía no lograba reconocerla._

_-Estoy aquí- ahora la voz se escuchó en un lugar específico, vio como en frente suyo pasaba una espesa capa de neblina y segundo después vio a la lejanía y entre ella una pista rodeada por columnas y un pequeño tejado y en el centro podría notarse la figura de alguien parado, cuando repentinamente la neblina paso vio con claridad que esa persona le daba la espalda_

_-Hola- volvió a llamar._

_Dudosa de acercarse lo hizo, a paso lento se fue acercando –Quien… ¿quién eres tú?-_

_-Soy yo-_

_Entre más escuchaba esa voz más conocida le resultaba, pero… ¿De dónde y de quién?, cuando llego descubrió que esa persona efectivamente resulto ser una mujer que todavía le daba la espalda -¿Podrías decirme quien eres por favor?_

_-Que pronto me has olvidado pequeña Sakura- la mujer se dio la vuelta revelando por fin su cara, revelando que era la persona o mejor dicho la diosa de cabello castaño y ojos dorados que la había involucrado en todo eso._

_-A… A… ¿Atenea?-pregunto asombrada -¿De verdad eres tú?... ¿Acaso eso es un sueño?-_

_La diosa sonrió dulcemente ante tal inocencia, hizo un gesto con una mano de que se acercara, lo hizo, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la diosa acaricio delicadamente su mejilla, mirándola con una cara llena de dulzura que por un momento le recordó a la de su madre._

_-Apuesto a que pensabas encontrarte con tu amigo Pendragón ¿No es así?-_

_-¿Cómo sabe que estuve comunicándome con él?-_

_-Quizás esté muerta, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que hacen mis amigos en el mundo de los vivos, me es difícil comunicarme contigo atreves de los sueños, pero ahora que lo logre tengo que decirte algo-_

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Sé que vas en camino al mundo de los humanos y es por eso que te informo que debes tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, mantener todos tus sentidos en alerta, a partir de ahora ya nada será como antes-_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-_

_-Solo puedo decirte que la búsqueda de Yue es más complicada de lo que crees, así que no creas que teniendo una brújula te facilitara el trabajo-_

_-Lo tendré muy en cuenta lo prometo-_

_La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra le brindo una pequeña sonrisa de lado y dijo_

_-Vine también para felicitarte por lo avanzados que están tú y tus amigos con la recolección de los elementos del arco iris-_

_-No tiene porque- dijo muy apenada._

_-Claro que debo, no podría estar más orgullosa de que la sílfides que guarda mi legado haya demostrado llegar tan lejos y sin usar su magia-_

_Ante esto último, hizo recordar a Sakura todas las dudas que se le había formado en todo ese tiempo, desde que llego a ese mundo; con la cara un poco seria pregunto._

_-¿Sabe?, ahora que lo menciona hay cosas que he querido preguntárselo a usted-_

_-Eres libre de hacerme las preguntas que quieras cariño-_

_-Bien la primera ¿Por qué me escogió a mí para guardar su legado? Entre tantos chicos de mi edad, me escogió precisamente a mí-_

_-Para una elección como la que tome no era algo que se tomara a la ligera tampoco que se hiciera al azar, se tenía que escoger al ser más puro, de buen corazón y lo más importante que guarde magia en su interior-_

_-¿La magia en mi interior?-_

_-Magia que guardas en tu corazón la que hace líderes todas tus emociones y la que con un deseo ayudar a los demás, haces que todos se sientan cómodos con tu presencia, eso es lo que has demostrado en todo este viaje, en otras palabras tu cualidad para organizar y hacer que los demás te tengan confianza, es un don que debe poseer un gran líder y esa es la magia de tu interior-_

_Sakura ya no podía con el calor que sentía en su cara por el rubor que se le hizo por ese elogio –Me… Me… Me alaga todo eso, pero aun así no creo que pueda formar parte de este mundo-_

_-Eso es justamente lo que Nadeshiko temió que pasara-_

_Ante la mención de su madre Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida -¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? ¿Acaso ella también estaba al tanto de todo?-_

_-Una pregunta a la vez pequeña… Esto no será algo sencillo pero era algo que tu madre debió contarte hace mucho, supongo que quiso que crecieras como toda niña normal-_

_-¿He? ¿De qué está hablando?- Cada vez entendía menos._

_-En realidad yo sabía que no iba a sobrevivir en ese batalla, por eso tenía que darme prisa en escoger a alguien como el guardián de mi legado, tuve la suerte de encontrarlo pronto en una mujer extraordinaria y de corazón puro-_

_¿A quién se referirá?, ella todavía no es una mujer y además una vez le dijo que ella tiene el supuesto legado desde que nació ¿a no ser que cuando dice mujer se refiera a…?_

_-¿Este hablando de mi madre?_

_La diosa asintió._

_-pero no tiene mucho sentido, todos me han dicho que yo he sido su elegida desde que nací por haber encontrado en mi algo especial, desde entonces-_

_-Esa es la única versión que todo el mundo conoce, cuando morí no le vi sentido contar lo que paso antes, solo procure contarles lo más importante-_

_-¿Pero entonces si mi mama era la elegida como es yo termine siéndolo?-_

_-Cuando encontré a tu madre, pudo mantener una conversación con ella, para entonces ella ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo-_

_¿Embarazada de ella?_

_-Yo le conté con detalles todos mis planes… Pero tuvo re rechazar mi propuesta-_

_-¿Ella la rechazo?-_

_-Exacto, dijo que no podía ser mi guardiana, no solo porque esperaba a una pequeña bebe, sino ella me conto de su enfermedad y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida; Así que me propuso… Que fuera su hija la que guardara de mi legado-_

_-¿Cómo?- ¿Su madre fue la que la metió en todo esto?_

_-Me pareció un buen trato, solo me dejo de condición que su pequeña estuviera bajo mi protección, así que estuve con ella hasta el momento del nacimiento y para procurar que ella estuviera lista cuando le llegara el momento use mi magia para retrasar el proceso de su enfermedad, lástima que no puede prolongarla por mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Por qué nadie no me lo dijo antes?-_

_-Ignoro porque tu madre no te lo dijo antes, yo supongo que quiso esperar a que fueras lo suficientemente mayor para entender las cosas-_

_-Por eso me ha hablado siempre de ustedes, me estaba dando indirectas… Eso quiere decir que no tengo nada de especial- dijo con desanimo_

_-Por supuesto que lo tienes, eres alguien que guarda algo tan o más especial de lo que una vez vi en tu madre, escondes un poder más allá de lo que te imagina y te aseguro que no tiene que ver con él te di, ese poder es únicamente tuyo, seguro tu madre también percibió eso y por eso me sugerido a ti y no pudo haber escogido una mejor elección; dime ¿Acaso tú te arrepiente de_ _estar aquí en este mundo?-_

_-Como me voy arrepentiré de estar aquí, he vivido aventuras inimaginables, no hay momento en el que no me divierta, aquí he aprendido cosas muy valiosas, como la amistad, el valor, el respeto, he conocido a los mejores amigos que puede desear alguien y sobre todo he…- se sonrojo al recordar al sílfides de ojos ámbares._

_-Has encontrado a la persona más especial ¿no es así?-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién le dijo?-_

_-Pequeña estas bajo mi cuidado es normal que me entere de todo lo que estás pasando, te has enamorado de tu mejor compañero de viaje, aquel que llaman Shaoran-_

_Ahora todos los tomos de rojo llegaran hasta la cabeza de la joven._

_Atenea dejo salir de su boca un leve carcajada –No tienes por qué apenarte, eso es algo que nos pasa a todos, algunos más tardes y a otros más temprano y lo único que te puedo decir respecto a eso es – cerro sus ojos meditando lo que le diría –Deja que tu corazón sea el que guié tus acciones, el corazón susurra, así que escúchale con atención… porque solo hay están tus respuestas,. No solo en el amor- le guiño un ojo, luego se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria y decir –Mi tiempo aquí ya ha cavado, no olvides jamás lo que te dije, así como tampoco debes olvidar quien eres en verdad-_

_-No espere, todavía hay cosas que quiero preguntarle- la castaño trato de alcanzarla pero entre más corría más la veía alejarse._

_-Cuídate mucho Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura-_

_Al notar como desapareció en la neblina desistió de correr, todavía estaba meditando las últimas palabras que le dijo, cuando se concentró noto como la misma vos iba llamándola, cuando presto más atención se percató que era una voz masculina, que conocía muy bien_

_-¿Shaoran?-_

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Sakura despierta- Shaoran alzo más la voz para conseguir deportarla _–"¿porque siempre es complicado despertarla?"_-se preguntó con fastidio.

Cuando por fin la vio abrir los ojos, se le olvido en lo que pensaba y solo se quedó paralizado viéndola despertar, contemplando lo tierna que se veía.

Sakura en cambio, cunado sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol y noto la presencia del castaño a centímetros de ella, inmediatamente le llego el recuerdo de lo que había hablado con la diosa Atenea en sus sueños y ocasiono que se ruborizara un poco apartando su cara de él.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-Si… Si claro… ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?-

-hum te note un poco roja ¿no tienes fiebre?-

-No de verdad Shaoran, muchas gracias por preocuparte

Los dos se sonrieron con confianza una sonrisa que solo se brindaban para el otro.

-Déjame ayudarte a levantar – se ofreció caballerosamente el ambarino.

-No, no te preocupe… -no la dejo terminar, Shaoran tomo sus manos y entre los dos se pusieron de pie rápido, pero para Sakura ese movimiento lo fue demasiado rápido para ella que por un instante se mareo haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio que Shaoran tuvo que pegarla a su pecho para evitar que se callera.

-Perdón creo que, como tú lo dijiste soy algo torpe-

-Si quizás seas algo torpe- la sílfides guerrera se separó un poco de él, sus manos estaban sujetando los firmes brazos de Shaoran –Pero esta vez no tuvo nada que ver tu torpeza –

Sakura en ese momento se sentía muy conmovida con sus palabras, Shaoran podía ser todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía y después de todo no había resultado tan mal educado y grosero como decía, el Shaoran que estaba frente a ella era totalmente diferente a cuando lo conoció, ¿Sera porque ahora lo ve con otros ojos? eso solo hacía que su corazón palpitara más fuerte, en todo ese tiempo descubrió que contemplar ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos sería un nuevo pasatiempo que no se canaria de hacer.

Los dos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, así como también se acostumbraban a las nuevas sensaciones de haber descubierto por fin el amor, así como tampoco dejaban de verse a los ojos.

-hum, hum-

Los dos dieron un brinco en su lugar despertando de su ensoñación con el ruido que hizo la amatista con la garganta, se percataron que estaban dándoles un espectáculo a sus amigos así que torpemente se separaron, los dos se sonrojaron mientras conducían sus vistas hacia sus amigos y verlos a todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpen que hallamos interrumpido su hermoso momento- hablo primero Tomoyo.

-Pero el árbol mágico nos está esperando- Meiling.

-Así que por favor reunámonos con él y pronto par de tortolos-

-Sera mejor que te calles Eriol- amenazo Shaoran entre dientes.

-Pero tiene razón es mejor darnos prisa, mejor cálmate Shaoran por favor- pido dulcemente Sakura.

*Suspiro de resignación* -De acuerdo está bien- se cruzó de brazos –Pero no creas que lo hago porque tú lo digas-

*Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa –Eso no lo dudo- así dando fin a la discusión la oji-esmeralda tomo al sílfides guerrero del brazo para llevarlo hacia el árbol reuniéndose con los demás.

Una vez cuando ya todos estuvieron frente al susodicho este dijo con su voz gruesa

-Muy bien ahora que ya están todos reunidos y con el material necesario, todavía tengo una última cosa que darles-

-¿De qué se trata?-

El árbol de nuevo sacudió sus ramas y entre las hojas salió un huevo muy colorido, como los de pascua que fue alcanzado por Meiling.

-este huevo los trasportara de nuevo a este mundo, todo lo que tienen que hacer es decir la frase "el ave que regresa a su nido" y después deberán romperlo de ahí se abrirá un portal que los traer de vuelta-

-Eso es fantástico- Tomoyo.

-Volver aquí será más fácil de lo que pensé- Shaoran.

-Muy bien antes de abrir el portal, quisiera desearles muy buena suerte a todos, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien-

-No sabemos cómo podemos agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros- agradeció Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Solo con que devuelvan la tranquilidad a estas tierras y a las creaturas de este bosque, nada sería mejor recompensa que eso-*una pausa* -Muy bien ya voy a abrirlo-

El árbol empezó abrir la boca mostrando en el interior el portal que los llevaría al mundo humano. Mientras esto sucedía, todo era cámara lenta para nuestros amigos; diferentes emociones se llevaban al cabo.

Meiling y Tomoyo compartían una gran emoción de ir a conocer a un mundo nuevo y esta vez sin esconderse de nadie, hasta podrían convencer a su amiga castaña a que las llevara a conocer mejor su mundo.

El elfo añil, sentía un gran interés en conocer un mundo totalmente nuevo, nunca en su vida, desde su niñez, había conocido un lugar que no fuera su tribu, a quien quería mucho y a veces extrañaba, pero desde que hizo este viaje con Sakura y los demás conoció grandes cosas y lugares y ahora su emoción he interés era el triple al estar a solo un paso de ir a conocer un mundo totalmente diferente.

Shaoran en cambio, se sentido indignado y nada emocionado, el tener que ir al mundo que por toda su vida había descrito como un mundo egoísta y traicionero era una idea que no le agradaba para nada, pero tendría que hacer ese sacrificio que quería que todo esto terminara.

Sakura a diferencia de los demás, sentía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, emocionada por poder volver a ver a su hermano y a su papá, nerviosa por como reaccionarían cuando les contara todo lo que ha vivido y lo que le esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía insegura de cruzar ese portal, era como un presentimiento que la llenaba de nostalgia y que le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver.

-Sakura- salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del castaño, cuando lo volteo a ver, él le sonreía y le indicaba con la cabeza que miraba hacia el frente, cuando lo hizo vio como sus amigos uno a uno cruzaba el portal hasta que solo faltaban ellos dos.

Cuando estuvieron frente al portal, a solo un paso de cruzar, la castaña trago saliva ante el nerviosismo, sin embargo este disminuyo un poco al notar como el Shaoran tomaba su mano y la apretaba delicadamente, sin dejar de mostrarle esa sonrisa que tanta tranquilidad le daba, es como si el supiera lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba tan agradecida que el demostrara su apoyo que ella también apretó su mano y así los dos con decisión cruzaron el portal.

En la otra dimensión, desde el cielo, sin que nadie lo notara, un portal se abrió y desde ahí caían los que los había cruzados, como el portal se abrió en un lugar boscoso Sakura y los demás cayeron en los árboles que ablandaron su caída pero no pudo detenerla, así que todo tuvieron un doloroso aterrizaje en el suelo.

-hay eso me dolió- se quejó Sakura, empezó abrir sus ojos muy despacio, al principio vio todo borroso, pero con forme se le aclaraba la vista distinguió un paisaje boscoso y no muy lejos de hay algunos juegos, columpios, toboganes, etc. Como los de…

-¿El parque pingüino?- se sentó en el suelo para confirmar que su deducción era la correcta, porque podría tratarse de cualquier otro parque, pero sus dudas se respondieron solas al distinguir al ya conocido tobogán en forma de pingüino gigante.

-No puedo creerlo… Estoy en casa- recordó que ella no estaba sola –Chicos ¿están bien?-

Se dio la vuelta y como paso con ella, sus amigos estaba sentándose en el suelo recuperándose de la caída, cuando noto algo diferente la confirmo al verlo, se sorprendió un poco al ver como la ropa de todos había cambiado completamente por una de acuerdo a su mundo.

Meiling vestía con unos pantalones bluyines rojos y una blusa suelta blanca, que dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

Tomoyo vestía con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos azul marina y un suéter de cuellos tortuga de color mostaza.

Eriol vestía con unos vaqueros de color negros y un suéter cuello tortuga azul marino.

Y Shaoran también vestía con unos vaqueros de color verde militar y una franela negra.

Se hecho un vistazo y sus ropas también han cambiado, pantalones cortos rosa y blusa gris.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Meiling revisando su ropa asombrada como a los demás.

-Los humanos tienen una vestimenta muy hermosa- Dijo Tomoyo emocionada –Siempre quise lucir ropa como la de ellos-

-Esto es asombroso- Eriol.

-¿Saben lo que es increíble? Que estamos cerca de mi casa-

-Valla tienes razón- dijo Meiling al también reconocer el lugar.

-Así que no tendremos problemas con el alojamiento, podemos ir todos a mi casa- expreso Sakura emocionada.

-No Sakura no quisiéramos causarles problemas a tu familia- Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón no podemos ir así de la nada y alojarnos en tu casa- Meiling.

-Tonterías ustedes son mis amigos y les aseguro que mi padre estará más que encantado de recibirlos- Exclamo la elegida de Atenea emocionada –Vamos, vamos todos a mi casa-

-Muchas Gracias querida Sakura- Eriol.

Los cinco tomaron rumbo a la casa de la castaña, esta última tomaba la delantera para guiarlos, mientras que los demás miraban minuciosamente aquel mucho nuevo, todos asombrados por las cosas nuevas y totalmente diferentes a su mundo, también sintiendo, por así decirlo diferentes por lo menos para las hermanas sílfides que caminar en ese mundo si la necesidad de esconderse y no tener un cuerpo tan diminuto como cuando fueron a buscar a su amiga.

Sakura entre más cerca se encontraran de su casa, más se emocionada, solo pensaba en llegar a casa y recibir un cálido abrazo de su papa y también de su hermano aunque estaba casi segura que primero la molestaría pero que más daba, los extrañaba.

Shaoran solo se mantenía al margen, le encantaba verla con así de contenta, aunque le dolía que lo esté ignorando, pero tenía que entenderlo no veía a su familia en mucho tiempo, aunqué se sentía muy nervioso y hasta incomodo, solo esperaba caerle bien para que no tuviera problemas al enterase que ama a Sakura.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de paredes amarillas y tejado rojo (N/A: jejejejeje, si modifique un poco la casa pero me pareció mejor cambiarla un poco), por la emoción de su amiga oji-verde habían llegado a la casa, ella corrió hasta la puerta seguida por ellos y cuando estuvo al frente toco con una fuerza algo exagerada. Segundo después apareció Fuguitaka que al principio estaba extrañado preguntándose quien tocaba su puerta de esa manera y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer enseguida a su hija.

-PAPA- grito con emoción arrojándose a los seguros brazos de su padre que le respondió segundos después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Mi pequeña Sakura- la apretó con más fuerza –Por fin regresaste-

-Te extrañe mucho papa-

-Yo también hija, no veía la hora en la que regresaras, me alegra tanto que estés bien-

-Perdón por haberte preocupado-

-No hace falta que te preocupes hija, ya lo sabemos todo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Así es- en ese momento fue que se percató de la presencia de los demás –Veo que también trajiste a tus nuevos amigos, pero pasen sean todos bienvenidos- se hizo a un lado para darles espacio para entrar.

-Muchas gracias padre de Sakura- dijo Meiling haciendo una reverencia antes de entrar.

-Es un honor estar aquí- dijo esta vez Tomoyo haciendo lo mismo.

-Y es un placer conocerlo- dijo Eriol imitándolas.

-Adelante jovencito, no tienes por qué apenarte-le dijo con confianza el Fuguitaka al notar la presencia de Shaoran que todavía estaba en su lugar –Están en casa-

-MU… mu… muchas gracias señor-

-Vamos Shaoran- la que es Kinomoto lo tomo de su mano y lo arrastro hasta la sala de estar donde ya estaba los demás.

-Papa ¿Qué quisiste decir con que lo sabias todo?-

-Pues ese mismo día cuando desapareciste, unas horas mas tarde, aquí apareció una joven que decía ser una sílfide y nos contó todo con detalles-

-Ha esa debió ser Nakuru- Tomoyo.

-Si nuestra prima al parecer hizo bien su trabajo- Meiling.

-Esperen ¿su prima?, ósea que… ¿Ustedes lo tenían planeado todo desde un principio?-

-por supuesto amiga, no nos parecía justo que tu familia se quedara preocupada por tiempo indefinido- Tomoyo.

-Valla… entonces… muchas gracias-

-No hay de que Sakura- Meiling –Aunque nunca nos enteramos si regreso con el maestro Clow después de darles el mensaje-

-Si tienes razón- apoyo Tomoyo.

-¿Y no vas a presentarme a tus nuevos amigos Sakura?-

-Ha tienes razón, lo siento, papa quiero presentarte a los mejores amigos que alguien puede desear ellas son las hermanas sílfides curativas Tomoyo y Meiling-

-Nos avergüenzas Sakura-

-Él es Eriol, es un elfo más fuerte que he conocido y además es el nieto de él líder de su tribu-

-Es un placer señor- dijo el añil con una inclinación de cabeza, que fue respondida por Kinomoto.

-Y él es… bueno es él es…- estaba nerviosa por no saber cómo llamar a Shaoran, sobre todo cuando llegara la parte en la que tenía que contarle sobre el supuesto compromiso –Él es Shaoran un gran amigo-

El susodicho se sorprendió un poco, esperaba algo así como una ofensa, pero el hecho que haya mencionado que era un gran amigo lo alivio un poco, porque con eso comprobó que quizás se llevaban mejor que antes.

-Es un placer conocerlo-

-El placer es todo mío, tú debe ser Shaoran, el prometido de mi hija-

Esto los sorprendió a los dos, de verdad cuando Fuguitaka dijo que sabía todo, era todo.

-Jejeje, veo que Nakuru no dejo detalles sin aclarar- Meiling.

-Así es nuestra prima-

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y escuchar una voz masculina que Sakura reconoció enseguida como su hermano, se emocionó también de volver a verlo, así que corrió hacia el recibidor para abrazarlo.

-Hermano, que bien regre…- su frase se quedó a medias, al ver como su hermano no llegaba a su casa solo, también una joven de cabellos castaños que colgaba de su cuello muy contenta iba con él.

-¿Sakura?... ¿De verdad eres tu monstruo?-

-Si hermano volvió- dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Que gusto en tenerte aquí Monstruo-

-A mí también me alegra volver, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no soy un monstruo-

-Siempre lo fuiste para mí y siempre lo serás- se abrazaron.

-Es un gusto para mí conocerla al fin señorita Sakura-

-¿Y… Tu eres…?-

-A si, Ella es Nakuru- presento Touya –Dice ser una sílfides y fue ella la que nos informó de toda esta situación-

-Así que es aquí donde terminaste después de todo- reclamo Meiling asomándose, al igual que los demás por la puerta.

-Primas Que gusto verlas- exclamo la peli castaña abrazándolas a ambas

-Nakuru, ¿Qué haces aquí y porque no regresaste como habíamos acordado?- Tomoyo.

-Porque no podía hacerlo; no podía dejar a mi amado Touya solito- al decir esto volvió con el hermano de Sakura abrazándolo por el cuello-

-¿Tu… Amado Touya?- Sakura.

-Así es hija- Fuguitaka –Desde que deje que Nakuru pasara una temporada con nosotros, ella y tu hermano se han llevado "Muy bien"-

-Wow, ¿Quién lo diría hermano?-

-Mejor cállate monstruo- Dijo Toya algo sonrojado, primero por los cariños que le hacia su novia en público y segundo por la manera en que su padre divulga su relación con la sílfides curativa, pero ya toda esa pena se esfumo al escuchar una risa burlona que provenía del castaño oji- ámbar que hasta ahora se percata de su presencia.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- se acercó peligrosamente a él fulminándolo con la mirada, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que el también mandara la mirada fulminante.

- hey ¿qué te pasa?- lo reto.

-Esto ya hizo que los nervios de la sílfide guerrera se pusieran a mil, había olvidado por completo lo celoso y posesivo que puede llegar hacer su hermano con ella y tan pronto como se enterar de que Shaoran era su prometido, se quedaría sin espo… es decir sin su amigo.

-Hermano déjalo en paz- lo tomo del brazo y trato de alejarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Todavía no me has dicho quién eres mocoso-

-Soy Shaoran-

-El prometido de Sakura- como era de costumbre Tomoyo tenía que aclarar siempre ese detalle, pero esta vez no sabe que ya con esto provoco la tercera guerra mundial.

-QQQQUUUEEEE, ¿Tu eres el desgraciado que me quiere robar a mi hermana?, Ahora si no te escaparas- alzo su puño con la clara intención de golpearlo pero Shaoran lo sujeto con su mano justo antes de llegar a su cara.

-No me subestimes, te recuerdo que no soy un humano ordinario como tú- soltó su mano, libero de su agarre y doblo su brazo hacia atrás.

-HAY, maldito mocoso- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya vasta Touya, Shaoran por favor- rogo Sakura.

-Ja solo porque ella lo dice- lo soltó.

-Esta me las pagaras- estuvo preparándose para un nuevo golpe pero esta vez su hermana se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ya basta Touya, no voy a dejar que peleen sin razón, yo volví a casa para tener un poco de la paz que he deseado desde que me fui, no para que entre los dos convirtieran esta casa en un campo de batalla entre perros y gatos-

-Pero el…-

-Él no me ha hecho nada, Shaoran es un buen chico-

*Suspiro profundo* -De acuerdo, pero mientras esté presente te quiero ver lo más lejos posible de ese mocoso-

-ha Pero…-

-Pero nada esa es la única condición que pido para no molestar al mocoso, mientras te mantengas lejos de él todo estará en paz- la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a la sala para reunirse con los demás, pero cuál fue su extrañeza cuando vio como el oji-ámbar los seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué parte de "te quiero lo más lejos de mi hermana" no entiendes mocoso?-

-Yo voy a donde quiero-

-Mira mocoso estas en mi casa por lo tanto tienes que seguir mis normas-

-No me interesan-

-Eres un…- de nuevo Sakura se interpuso.

-No Touya, no, lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo estamos encadenados-

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, no puede ser que jamás haya notado que la cadena que está en nuestros tobillos- sujeto dicho objeto, pero Touya miraba extrañado su mano

-Sakura no tienes ninguna cadena-

-Eres ciego hermano esta justo aquí- señalo su mano-

-Yo no veo nada-

-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Yo tampoco veo ninguna cadena hija-

-Sakura lo que pasa es que esa cadena ahora es mágica- Tomoyo.

-Y en un lugar donde no se usa la magia cualquier cosas que lo sea será invisibles para los que los habitantes- Eriol.

-Y solo seres mágicos como nosotros, podemos verla- Nakuru.

-Ahora no se si alegrarme o preocuparme más-

-Bien dejemos esto trago amargo en el pasado y mejor pasemos a la mesa para cenar- ofreció Fuguitaka –Tienen suerte de que haya preparado algo especial el día de hoy-

Fue una cena muy amena para todos, Claro exceptuando a Touya, que aun en la cena se quejaba por no lograr separa a ese enano de su hermana. Por otra parte la cena también tuvo su lado divertido, principalmente porque para las creaturas mitológicas era difícil comer con los palillos y demás cubiertos, fue muy divertido ver como batallaban con su comida para que entraran en sus bocas y como Sakura y su padre les enseñaban a comer educadamente. Sakura también aprovechaba la ocasión para contarle a su familia todas las aventuras que ha vivido y la razón por la cual estaban allí.

Después de la cena todos se disponían a darse un baño, cada uno lo uso hasta que por ultimo quedaron Sakura y Shaoran, que fue lo más problemático porque mientras Sakura entraba en el baño Shaoran la tuvo que esperar pegado a la puerta.

-haaaa, que relajante, realmente lo necesitaba- Sakura.

Mientras fuera de este el sílfide guerrero y el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto tenían una batalla de miradas en la cual ninguno de los dos pensaban darse por vencidos.

-Ya quieres dejar de observarme- Se quejó Shaoran –Ya te he dicho que no pienso espiar a Sakura-

-Tú crees que voy a confiar en ti mocoso-

-Touya- escucharon la voz de Fuguitaka que se acercaba a ellos junto con Nakuru–Necesito que me ayudes a instalar al resto de los invitados en sus habitaciones.

-Pero papa, este mocoso puede-

-Te he dicho que…- el castaño trato de defenderse pero fue interrumpido por el señor Kinomoto.

-Sé muy bien que el joven Shaoran no hará nada indebido- y era así, desde que vio al joven supo que era una buena persona, después de todo era un ser mitológico y su principal característica era que eran seres puros. Además por la forma en la su hija y el congeniaban, las miradas que se daban he incluso lo sonrojados que estaban y cuando Sakura le enseñaba a comer, con lo poco que lo conoció y por felicidad y emoción con la que Sakura le contaba cosas respecto ha él; fue suficiente para saber que su hija en caso de que quiera tener una relación más fuerte con el joven, tenían su entero apoyo.

-Papa tu no lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?-

-Vamos mi querido Touya- Nakuru –También quiero presentarte como se debe a mis primas, no tuve esa oportunidad con el escándalo que armaste con Shaoran-

-Pero… Pero…-

Ve con ellos Touya y deja de molestar a Shaoran- le dijo Sakura desde el baño –Él no me hará nada, confía en mi-

-Ggggrrrrr (Gruñido) de acuerdo monstruo, pero no dudes en llamarme si este se sobrepasa contigo-

-Sí, si lo que digas, ahora vete- dijo Shaoran y ya cuando estuvieron solos este hablo –Este es el tipo más desconfiado y molesto que he conocido en mi vida- se cruzó de brazos.

-Dímelo a mí que tengo 18 años conociéndolo-

-Lo peor es que pensaban que yo te iba a espiar, ja como si hubiera algo interesante que ver-

Sakura fundió el ceño –Así pues… tú no sabes nada-

-Ja, ni me interesa saberlo- dijo con burla.

-Eres un cretino- dijo ya molesta.

Shaoran dejó escapar una leve risa al lograr hacerla enfadar, admitía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no le iba a dejar de molestar, era lo más divertido.

-Miau- dejo sus pensamientos al divisar a una bola de pelos dorada que se acercaba a él.

-Hola amiguito, ¿Quién eres?- dijo en tono amigable, cuando intento acariciarlo, antes de que lo hiciera los pelos de la espalda del gato se levantaron a la vez que escucho un respingo -¿pero qué te…?- ahora no pudo formular su respuesta porque el gato dio un salto para atacar su cara.

-HAAA, no, no, gato loco, quítate de encima- trataba desesperado que quitarlo de su cara pero todo era inútil, en su desesperación no se dio cuenta que empezó a retroceder hasta entrar al baño y tropezar con la bañera donde estaba metida Sakura. Solo se pudo liberar del gato cuando este salió corriendo al notar que caería al agua.

-¿Qué porque hiciste eso?- Pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-Ese gato del demonio, lo voy a…- Ahora se quedó callado y a la vez muy sonrojado con lo que vio.

La visión de Sakura en el agua, totalmente desnuda, aunque su desnudes era poco visible por la hondas del agua, ella estaba igual de sonrojada, su pelo mojado, algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro, ahora notaba la perfecta y encantadora combinación que hacían el color de sus ojos con los colores casi dorados y castaños de su cabello, las gotas haciendo un recorrido en su frente y desaparecer en su boca o en su cuello; todo esto y más hizo que su corazón se le detuviera por un momento y tragara en seco, sintiendo también una enorme tentación de besarla y algo más, sin embargo prescribió las intenciones de Sakura de querer gritar, así que fue más rápido y curio su boca con su mano, a la vez que volteaba su cara hacia otra parte y cerraba los ojos.

-NO, NO… Yo… Lo siento… lo siento de veras… No fue mi intención…Por favor no vayas a gritar, o me meterás en problemas con tu hermano-

Escucho como Sakura asintió, comprendiendo del lio en que se metía si gritaba, así que él quito su mano, se levantó y de nuevo salió del baño, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Ya era la hora de dormir y esta vez los cuartos de la casa Kinomoto no podían estar más llenos, la casa solo tenía una habitación de huéspedes, hay descansaban las hermanas y la prima, sílfides curativas; En el cuarto de Touya era compartido por el susodicho y el elfo añil; Mientras que la otra habitación, donde todavía no dormían, estaban los castaños, Sakura estaba recostada en su cama, mientras que Shaoran lo hace en un futon en el suelo, ambos dándose la espalda, ambos muy sonrojados y es que desde el incidente en el baño, los dos no podían verse a la cara sin sentir una gran vergüenza.

-De nuevo lo siento mucho- se disculpó de nuevo el oji- ámbar.

-Te entiendo, no fue tu culpa-

-Exacto, fue ese condenado gato-

Se sentó en la cama para reclamar –deja de echarle la culpa a mi gato-

-Pero él fue el responsable de todo-

-Kero jamás se comportaría de ese modo, solo lo estás usando de pretexto-

-Ja se ve entonces que no conoces a tu gato, es el vivo demonio-

-Miau- como si lo hubieran invocado el gato se apareció en la habitación, se montó en la cama y se acurruco junto a su ama.

-Haaa, hola mi Kero bonito- lo acaricio –Me extrañaste ¿verdad?- tuvo unos ronroneos de respuesta- Eres tan lino-

-Eres tan molesto- dijo entre dientes Shaoran; el recibió un respingo de respuesta. –Y horrendo-

-Kero, no es horrendo- defendió las castaña-

-Por favor esto…- Lo señalo –No es más que una bola de pelos, buena para nada- El gato aprovecho el que tenía el dedo extendido, para clavar sus filosos dientes en él, haciéndolo dar un gruñido y sacudirlo violentamente para que lo soltara.

-Ya vasta Shaoran déjalo-

-¿Estés ciega?- cuando consiguió zafar al gato lo dejo en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza y esta con la intensión de sacarlo a patadas del cuarto hasta que sintió un golpe en la cara que lo derribo. Enseguida que dejo de estar aturdido, visualizo que la culpable había sido Sakura que le dio un almohadazo y estaba preparada para darle otro -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Para que dejes en paz a Kero-

-¿No viste que él lo empezó todo?- Él también le dio un almohadazo con su almeada.

-Si pero tú lo ibas a lastimar- lo regreso.

-No es cierto, toma- le dio otro.

-Toma- lo devolvió.

-Toma-

Así los dos empezaron con una batalla de almohadas, en los primeros segundos discutiendo por el gato pero más tarde se les olvido el inicio de la pelea y siguieron con la guerra pero inundados de risa, se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo de no ser porque ahora la habitación estaba cubierta del relleno

-jajajajaja, hace tiempo no me divertía así- Shaoran.

-Ni yo jajajajaja-

Volvieron a reír juntos, hasta que se percataron lo tarde que era y mañana tenían que iniciar su búsqueda; Así que entre los dos recogieron todo y se constaron esta vez con una sonrisa…

Y así empiezan las aventuras de nuestros personajes en el mundo humano…

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·…. Continuara…..·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

**He empezado con esto tan pronto me desocupe y no podría estar más orgullosa de lo que he hecho; puedo decirles que me quedo mejor de lo que me imaginaba, según yo.**

**Ahora que termine mi primer examen de admisión, dios quiera que todo haya salido bien, ahora las ideas me han llegado como flas tanto así que termine este capítulo en un día, jejejejeje.**

**Aún tengo pruebas que pasar, pero estoy segura que pasa lo que pase todo estará bien, pero como todavía tengo un tiempecito libre aprovechare para publicar mis fic más populares, para más tarde concentrarme únicamente con los demás y a los nuevos que publicare algún día. ¿y ahora que les pareció el rumbo que están tomando las cosas? ¿y cómo se imaginan las aventuras que les esperan ha Sakura y sus amigos en sus mundo?, como ya saben esas respuestas solo las tiene su servidora y la única manera de que sus dudas se queden aclaradas no dejen de visitarme y leer. ;) ;) *U***

**Mil disculpas por la ortografía, les aseguro que esta vez lo leí como 10 veces.**

**Muy bien me despido, los quiere, los ama, les agradece infinitamente.**

**Atte.:**

**Elfenixenlasllamas.**


	18. Conociendo un nuevo mundo

Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos_.

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**.**

**.**

**Conociendo un nuevo mundo**

**.**

**.**

Cuando los rayos del sol traspasaron los cristales de su ventana le dieron de lleno en el rostro haciéndola despertar casi al instante, se estiro perezosamente mientras se sentaba, sintiéndose ligera como pluma; viajo su vista por todo el cuarto, su tocador, su escritorio pero su viaje se quedó en medio camino al notar una segunda presencia, sorprendiéndola bastante cuando lo vio dar la vuelta para quedar acostada de lado mostrándole su cara directamente.

Por un instante estaba confundida pero luego como de película todos los recuerdos vividos en esta últimas semanas, las sílfides curativos, sabios y guerreros, la diosa Atenea, los cuernos de la máscara del diablo, los elementos del arco iris, las creaturas mitológicas, sus amigas Tomoyo y Meiling, Eriol y también... Shaoran; solo para asegurarse que todo era de verdad se llevó la mano hacia el pecho y notar como todavía tenía en collar con el dije que contiene los elementos del arco iris y también se descubrió de su cobija para dejar al descubierto sus piernas para comprobar que tenía la cadena en su tobillo que la ataba al castaño. Se sonrojo violentamente ante los últimos recuerdos con el castaño que fue sus recientes descubrimientos de sus sentimientos, estaba enamorada, enamorada de un chico bruto, insensible y grosero… volvió a fijar su vista hacia el tranquilo y encantador rostro durmiente de Shaoran que la suspirar con dulzura; mientras acercaba una mano para acariciarle los cabellos; aunque fuera todo eso también era dulce, sensible, noble, atento, leal, cuando se lo proponía, era todo un caballero y sobre todo es el chico más lindo que haya conocido.

Esta era una de las pocas veces que se despertaba primero que él y siempre le encantaba acariciar su suave cabello mientras duerme.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, en un movimiento sorpresivo el castaño sujeto la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello, la jalo, haciendo que callera sobre él y sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sakura relajo su ceño que había fruncido creyendo que el que la mano que estaba cerca de él se trataba de algún enemigo empezó a ponerse nervioso al igual que ella por la cercanía.

-Lo... Lo... Lo siento, reaccione por reflejo-

-E... Está bien no te preocupes, te entiendo-

Los dos se incorporaron hasta sentarse pero seguían sonrojados.

-ha todo esto ¿Que hacías que acariciándome el cabello?-

Esto la puso más nervioso y más sonrojada, tanto así que tuvo que esconder su rostro mientras se acercaba el cabello.

Y Shaoran no pudo evitar reírse; era tan linda cuando balbuceaba.

-jajaja, pero que graciosa amaneciste hoy-

La castaña inflo sus cachetes -Deja de reírte de mi bobo-

-¿Bobo? Yo no fui el que le estaba acariciando el cabello a su compañero mientras este dormía y lo miraba como boba, ja yo sé cuánto te gusta-

-CLARO QUE NO- dijo totalmente roja, de ninguna manera iba admitirlo.

Y otra vez el sílfides volvió a dejar salir una carcajada libre.

-Vamos admítelo- se sentó y empezó ha hacerle cosquillas picándole con la punta de sus dedos en todas las partes donde estaba seguro que le hacían cosquillas; lo cual consiguió porque ahora tenía a la oji verde en el suelo muerta de risa.

-Jajakajaja no jajajaja no jajajaja ya basta no jajaja-

-admítelo- Dijo siguiendo con su juego.

Y su juego se hubiera prolongado de no ser por el ruido de la puerta abrirse, dado paso a la sencilla pero noble presencia del señor Kinomoto

-Ha, discúlpenme si interrumpo algo-

Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente al descubrir en la posición tan poco decente en la que se encontraban; el sobre ella, una situación que se podría mal interpretar; sobre todo si en lugar de que haya entrado Fuguitaka hubiera entrado el celoso y posesivo hermano de la oji verde, hay ya el oji ámbar podría considerarse hombre muerto. Los dos no perdieron tiempo y torpemente se separaron mientras seguían sentados en el suelo.

-Bu... Bu...Buenos días papa-

-Buenos días señor Ki... Kinomoto-

-Buenos días chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero...-

-No, no, no papa, interrumpes nada-

Les sonrió -Nos te preocupes hija, sabes que confió en ti y por supuesto también en el joven- el susodicho se sonrojo -Solo veía a despertarlos y a comunicarles que el desayuno está listo-

-Gracias papa enseguida bajamos- Sakura.

-Muchas Gracias señor-

El señor Kinomoto sonrió antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-Tu padre de verdad es una buena persona-

-Sí, puedo decirlo, mi papa es el mejor de todos, pero creo ya debemos bajar a desayunar-

El castaño asintió estando de acuerdo; enseguida los dos se arreglaron y estuvieron listos, cuando bajaron al comedor se encontraron con un ambiente muy agradable, las primas sílfides curativas estaban entusiasmadas por pasar el día con la oji- verde y que esta le enseñara hasta el último detalle y al parecer Touya y Eriol se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en tan solo una noche porque al parecer los dos habían hecho una alianza para molestar al pobre Shaoran y su hermano algunas veces a ella que si no fuera por las intervenciones de su padre Touya ya estaría recibiendo los pisotones que le debía haber dado desde que llegaron. Al final del desayuno ya todos tenían trazado sus planes Fuguitaka pasaría el día en la universidad dando cursos, Toya planeaba irse a reunirse con algunos compañeros de la universidad para un proyecto y su novia Nakuru decidió acompañarlo; ahora estando solos nuestros aventureros decidieron aventurarse paseando por la ciudad de Tomoeda con la esperanza de encontrar o percibir alguna presencia de Yue.

-Hay Sakura, tu mundo de verdad es hermoso- dijo Tomoyo encantada.

-Y muy fascinante dijo su hermana también encantada -Es la primera vez que veo estas parte de la cuidad sin escondernos, en total libertad-

-Recuerden que no venimos a divertirnos- Shaoran.

-No seas agua fiestas amigo- Eriol -Sería bueno que disfrutáramos de las maravillas que nos preparan el mundo de nuestra pequeña Sakura-

-ja pero que dices Eriol- Dijo un poco roja.

-hagan lo que quieran entonces, pero aun así ¿Todavía no notas algo extraño en la brújula?, ¿Algo que nos indique el paradero de Yue?-

-No lo siento amigo- Reviso la brújula por un momento para luego guardarla de nuevo en su bolsillo.-No había visto nada extraño desde que salimos de la casa de Sakura-

-Bien Tenemos bastante tiempo despreocupados-

-¿Sakura?-

La aludida paro en seco al escuchar esa voz y quedo muy sorprendida al reconocerla.

-_hay no... no serán…_- Temblorosa de encontrarse con lo que temía, rezaba para que no; pero al parecer sus rezos no fueron escuchados; al darse la vuelta confirmando sus temores, todas sus amigas, su amigo y el novio de su amiga Chijaru, estaban a solo unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Sakura de verdad eres tú?- pregunto esta vez Rica acercándose a ella.

-Si... Si soy yo, que gusto en verlas chicas-

-Hay si es nuestra querida Sakura- dijo Naoko, acercándose todos a la castaña para un abrazo grupal.

-Que gusto ver que hayas vuelto Sakura- Chijaru.

-Si... Sí, claro que regrese- cada vez estaba más nerviosa, hasta sudaba frio; es decir ¿cómo le explicaría a sus amigos que estuvo todo este tiempo en un bosque mágico en donde conociop a toda clase de seres mágicos y se la paso enfrentándose a ellos y para colmo que ella era uno de ellos, sin que pensaran que se volvió loca?

-Que gusto me da que hayas regresado de tu viaje - Naoko.

Ahí fue noto como sus amigas hablaban de un viaje y a ninguno de ellos parecía extrañarle que se haya desaparecido por todas estas semanas y ahora tenía que buscar una manera más sutil para averiguarlo -Y ¿Cómo supieron ustedes que estaban de viaje?-

-Como todos nos preocupados porque ya no aparecías en la escuela- empezó ha explicar Chijaru y la continuo Rika.

-Tampoco nos respondiste ninguno de nuestros mensajes de texto así que decidimos ir a tu casa a preguntarle a tu papa y a tu hermano...-

Ahora la explicación la tomo Naoko -Y nos dijeron que como estabas muy estresada desde que terminamos los exámenes y te fuiste a pasar unas vacaciones en la cabaña de tu abuelo-

-Pero ¿Qué hay de mis notas?-

-Hay por eso por eso tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso- Naoko -Tus notas fueron excelentes, tuviste una pequeña baja en tus notas en matemáticas pero son aceptables-

Era de suponerse aquello... aguarden… dijo que sus notas fueron excelentes, eso significa que...-

-Felicidades Sakura te graduaras con nosotros- dijo el chico que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo junto con Yamazaki.

* * * * * * * * * * * Como antes no había mencionado ni descrito ha Eiden lo voy hacer ahora ya que el formara parte de la historia ha partir de ahora* * * * * *

Eiden Jordán, estudiante de traslado desde Corea del sur, desde hace 2 años, Sakura y él se hicieron buenos amigos enseguida; su piel era morena tenía el cabello negro como el carbón corto, ojos también negros y profundos.

Era también el capitán de baloncesto. y es muy pegado a ella, casi como hermanos

-Muchas gracias amigo- expreso contenta la castaña abrazando por un instante a su amigo para luego separarse para mostrarle una sonrisa, estaba aliviada de que haya salido bien en sus notas y que sus amigas hayan decidido llevársela cuando apenas estaba terminando los exámenes finales fue una suerte.

-Por cierto Kinomoto ¿De dónde conociste a esos chicos?- Pregunto esta vez Yamazaki.

-Sobre todo a la hermosura de ojos rubíes- Pregunto Eiden.

La oji verde lo miro extrañada, jamás había oído a su amigo hablar tan interesadamente en una chica, viajo su vista hacia la sílfides oji-rubies y noto como al parecer no fue todo discreto con su pregunta porque la cara de su amiga estaba roja y desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado para ocultarlo.

-Si Sakura tienes que presentarnos a tus nuevos amigos- Rika.

-Supongo que los conociste en tus vacaciones- Chijaru.

-Sí, si claro; en mis vacaciones- se acercó a su grupo y el primero en ser presentado fue el castaño -Él es Shaoran Li-

-¿Li?- Pregunto extrañado el oji-ámbar y para evitar que metiera la pata le dio un codazo en el abdomen, así el entendió la señal y le siguió el juego.

-Sí, si mi nombre es Shaoran ¿Li?-

-Si Shaoran Li- dijo entre dientes -Y ellos son las hermanas Tomoyo y Meiling... Daidogui, si Daidogui-

-_**Mucho gusto-**_ dijeron ambas a la vez.

Y por último al Elfo añil –Y él es Eriol… hiraguizagua.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, es un placer conocer a los amigos de la pequeña Sakura-

-Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes también- Rika.

-Y ¿Ustedes de dónde viven?-

-Pues… Ellos… viven en el campo, un pequeño pueblo cerca de la mansión de mi abuelo- la sílfides guerrera les mando una mirada significativa indicándoles que siguieran la mentira.

-Si exacto vivimos en el campo, en un bosque prácticamente- Tomoyo.

-Genial debe de ser muy bonito- Rika.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- Sakura.

-Estamos por ir al centro comercial a comprar nuestros vestidos y trajes para el baile de la escuela-

-ha por dios el baile de graduación, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Lo suponíamos- Chijaru –Oye que tal si bienes con nosotros, así podremos salir juntos como los viejos tiempos y te compras el vestido que usaras para el baile-

-Sí, sería perfecto también para conocer a tus amigos- Naoko.

-Les agradezco su invitación… pero… estamos algo ocupados ahora-

-Hay por favor Sakura, vamos con ellos, será divertido- ánimo la oji- amatista sacudiendo a su amiga del hombro.

-Si es una oportunidad única en la vida para nosotros de conocer tu mundo- dijo Meiling haciendo lo mismo.

-y nos encantaría ir a un baile- Tomoyo.

-Pero…-

-¿Y que hay sobre la búsqueda de Yue?- Shaoran.

-Shaoran ya te dijimos que no seas tan amargado, no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar-

-En eso tienes razón Eriol todo esto sería cosa de suerte- Sakura.

-Vez Sakura es por eso que deberíamos acompañarlos, muero por ir a un baile de esos-

-_**te lo pedimos por favor**_- dijeron las hermanas mostrando carita de un cachorrito velando la comida, una carita tan tierna que Sakura tuvo que dar un suspiro de reclinación y decir.

-Está bien iremos con ellos, he iremos todos- lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran

-VIVA-

-Muy bien aceptamos- les dijo Sakura a sus amigos.

-Hay que bien Sakura- Naoko.

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos- Rika –Tenemos que escoger muy bien nuestros vestidos, los chicos también tienen que comprar su traje-

En una maniobra inesperada Eiden se acercó a Meiling y en un tono galante le dijo

-Me harías el honor de acompañarme entonces dulzura-

Por un instante como los demás; la sílfides curativa oji rubíes, quedo paralizada por un instante y mientras terminaba de salir de la sorpresa y responder a su pregunta rápido comenzó a balbucear.

-Pues… bu… Bueno…. Yo… Encantada iré contigo- tomo el brazo que él le ofrecía y comenzaron a caminar junto a los demás, solo que ellos están un poco apartados.

-Vaya al parecer nuestra querida Meiling ya encontró pretendiente- Eriol.

-Sí, y más vale que la cuide bien- advirtió Tomoyo.

-Valla Tomoyo asustas hablando así- Shaoran.

-Tiene razón- Eriol.

-Oigan amigos tienen que entenderme es mi hermana y la quiero-

-Oye ¿Tomoyo has ido alguna vez de compras?- Pregunto Rika.

-No por eso es que estoy emocionada-

-Que bien será muy interesante mostrarte todas las tiendas y…-

Con esto empezó una plática entre los seres mitológicos y los amigos de Sakura, inmediatamente ambos bandos se llevaron muy bien, para alivio de la castaña, y afortunadamente también cuando les hacían, a Tomoyo y a los demás, preguntas personales del lugar donde vivían o las cosas que acostumbraban hacer alii, ellos sabían camuflajear las respuesta de modo que entendieran que efectivamente vivían en el campo. Sin mencionar la excelente química que se formaban entre Meiling y Eiden en el camino al centro comercial y el gran compañerismos que se formaba entre este, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran y las chicas.

Una vez que llegaron a las tienda de ropa y accesorios, Chijaru dio un paso delante del grupo y les dijo.

-Muy bien aquí tenemos que separarnos, los chicos irán a las tiendas a comparar sus trajes y nosotras iremos a elegir nuestros vestidos-

-Me parece bien Amor- apoya el novio de Chijaru Yamazaki –Nos veremos aquí mismo-

-Bien es hora de comprar- Rika.

-SIII-

Ahora los sílfides gurreros estaban en un gran dilema al recordar el minúsculo detalle de que no podían separarse, eso quizás levantaría sospechas; cuando el grupo comenzó ha separase Shaoran no tuvo más opción que seguir al grupo de las chicas; cuando los chicos dieron algunos pasos Yamazaki fue quien se dio cuenta primero del eso y le dijo.

-Oye amigo que haces, tu lugar es hacia aquí-

-haaaa, pues… yo…-

-Es que Shaoran tienes que venir con nosotras porque… necesitamos de alguien que nos ayude con nuestras cosas mientras compramos- salió en defensa Sakura.

-Ha tienes razón Sakura- Naoko.

-Nos falta de alguien que cargo nuestras bolsas cuando salgamos de la tienda- Chijaru.

-Y que amable es li por ofrecerse- Rika.

-De acuerdo como quieren- Eiden-

-Cuidas a nuestras chicas Li- Yamazaki.

-Eriol te encargo que escojas el traje de Shaoran por favor- pidió Tomoyo.

-Cuenta con migo encano-

-¿Un cargador de bolsas?- pregunto extrañado Shaoran cuando estaban en la puerta de la tienda de vestidos y veía como las amigas de Sakura y hasta Tomoyo y Meiling se volvían locas explorando y viendo todos los vestidos -¿Acaso me viste cara de grúa?-

-¿Qué otra cosa querías que dijera? ¿Qué eres en realidad un afeminado y que te gustaría probarte alguno de los vestidos?- dijo un burla.

Shaoran sintió en escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ori eso –No te atrevas- advirtió en un tono amenazante.

-jajajajaja de acuerdo, a mí tampoco me gustaría verte usando eso-

La amatista se acercó a la pareja emocionada, con estrellitas en los ojos y con un grupo de vestidos que seguramente se quería probar dijo-Hay Sakura nunca creí que tu mundo fuera tan divertido-

-Si me fascina- dijo Meiling en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

Una gota se resbalo por la nuca de Sakura; jejejeje si sus amigas hubieran nacido en su mundo seguramente serian compradoras compulsivas como sus demás amigas.

-Me da gusto que lo disfruten chicas-

-Pero recuerden que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo así que no se acostumbren- Shaoran.

-Gracias por arruinarnos el momento Shaoran- Meiling.

-Ya chicas no se peleen-Sakura –Lo que tienen que hacer es disfrutar del momento-

-Si en eso tienes razón vamos a probarnos vestidos-

-Sakura- llamo Naoko acercándose con un vestido en su mano –Estoy seguro que este vestido te quedara precioso para el baile-

Le mostro un vestido, Corte A/Princesa, tenía un sólo hombro, en cuyo tirante estaban unidos por un aro de metal y dejaba parte de la espalda descubierta, la falda hasta el suelo que dejaba una de sus piernas al descubierto y en la cintura tenía un hermoso bordado con lentejuelas doradas que simulaban un cinturón.

-Wow es hermoso Naoko, tú sí que sabes elegir excelentes vestidos-

-A que sí, anda pruébatelo Sakura-

-A no sé, no creo que se me vea bien-

-Pero que cosas dices Sakura si todo se te ve hermoso- dijo Rika uniéndose.

-Así es, es más deberías llevártelo también- Chijaru.

-De acuerdo Chicas, si tanto insisten me lo probare- tomo el vestido y se fue a los vestidores seguida disimuladamente por el ambarino que se quedó un poco alejado la cortina.

-Muy bien mientras Sakura se va probando su vestidos nosotras también vamos hacerlo- Chijaru.

Todas las demás asintieron estando de acuerdo y cada quien se metió en los vestidores restantes.

-Se ve que tus amigas son muy buenas personas-

-Si lo son… Ahora recuerdo que tu una vez me hablaste que no le agradaba el mundo humano ¿Todavía opinas lo mismo?-

-Me temo que si-

-Hoe, ¿por qué? –

-Sakura es verdad que tus amigos son muy buenas personas, pero son humanos y no dejan de ser lo que son, destructores del medio ambiente, no respectan la naturaleza, destruyen sus bosques, eso es algo horrible-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Cuando era niño parte de mi entrenamiento consistía en pasar una temporada en los bosques de este mundo y fue una experiencia horrible ver como los humanos con esas máquinas extrañas cortaban los árboles y dejaban a los animales sin hogar, me sentí tan impotente y en cierto modo, me hace recordar la manera en que Banshee destruyo a nuestra raza-

-De verdad lo lamento Shaoran- dijo sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable, toda su vida había vivido en la civilización pero eso no quiere decir que no le haya jamás importancia a la naturaleza y el daño que les hacía a este, ha vivió siempre, sin darse cuenta, estaba dañando a lo que se supone que debe proteger. Pero luego de meditar un momento se le prendió el foco; quizás podría mostrarle a Shaoran que no estaba en todo cierto -¿Sabes después de compras quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ya lo veras no seas impaciente-

Después de eso no se habló más, el sílfide guerrero espero pacientemente a que la oji-verde terminara de ponerse el vestido, al mismo tiempo mientras esperaba; frente a la tienda paseaba una chica de la misma edad que ellos, de cabello rojo (N/A: Obviamente tenido) liso y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, los pecho grandes aunque obviamente falsos, de curvas exageradas, vestía con una falda azul oscuro, muy pegada y muy corta para el gusto de uno; una blusa de tirantes de color verde también pegada y en sus manos llevaba un gran exceso de bolsas de compras; cuando pasa por la tienda y ve ha Shaoran se detiene en su andar para verlo primero sorprendida y luego con una sonrisa seductora, mientras se acercaba a este como pudo, ya que era algo complicado teniendo las manos llenas de bolsas, se arregló el cabello y el maquillaje, Solo cuando la chica estuvo a unos pasos cerca de él fue que se percató de su presencia, pero ni se inmutó.

-Hola Soy Mileidy ¿Quién eres tú? Eres muy apuesto-

-haaaa… Gracia y… Soy Shaoran-

-HA lo suponía un chico tan apuesto como tenía que tener un nombre hermoso- se acercó más a él hasta que pego sus brazos -¿Estarás ocupado ahora? porque yo necesito de compañía y de ayudas con mis compras-

A Shaoran cada vez le gustaba menos la cercanía y el tono que estaba usando esa chica para con él y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos, pero a la chica no le pareció importarle porque esta vez cuando se acercó lo tomo del brazo y siguiendo con su tono coqueto dijo.

-No seas tímido; después de compras podríamos ir a mi mansión, tengo una piscina gigantesca para poder nadar a gusto y si gusta podríamos divertirnos en mi habitación haciendo otras cosas-

Ahora si Shaoran se separó definitivamente de ella; llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo humano pero el sabia reconocer perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de esta chica extraña, con solo percibir su aura confirmaba que sus intenciones no era algo que le gustaría hacer y mucho menos si esa chica no fuera de la que estaba enamorado.

Le mostro una sonrisa bastante forzada, no tenía ganas de sonreírle pero tenía que ser cortes.

-Te lo agradezco pero... Estoy esperando a alguien-

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció -¿En serio? Y quien ¿Tu novia acaso?-

-Pues la verdad...-

-Porque yo te aseguro que te haría pasar un momento inolvidable- dijo de nuevo acercándose a él pero a cada paso que daba el retrocedía otro; ya esta chica le estaba provocando asco.

-Shaoran ¿Qué te parece?- La voz de Sakura lo salvo, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio por fin tendrá una excusa creíble para deshacerse de la chica, cuando dio la vuelta, en ese pequeño instante, todos sus músculos dejaron de recibir órdenes de su cerebro porque este solo se concentró en los pensamientos de ese ser hermoso que estaba viendo.

Por dios, en ese vestidor había entrado una mortal para salir una diosa, si antes ella hubo dudado que fuera una sílfide tendría que pensarlo dos veces para volver a negarlo, por lo menos el ya no lo dudaba, con ese vestido, ese porte y por supuesto esa belleza era de una autentica sílfide, solo le faltaba sus alas para rematar aún más su hermosura, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez era su misma belleza la que opacaba la de su vestido, porque ese sonrojo la hacía resaltar más.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?- Shaoran no había dejado de mirarla por un largo rato y la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y quedarse sin decirle nada tampoco ayudaba nada.

-¡¿Kinomoto¡?- exclamo sorprendida la peliroja haciendo notar su presencia, para desilusión del Shaoran que había regresado de su mundo de ensoñación en donde había quedado al ver a Sakura y esta se queda sorprendida al notar su presencia y reconocerla.

-¡¿Haruka?! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-Que yo sepa este es un lugar público y esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, se suponía que estabas de viaje-

-Creo que al verme aquí es de suponerse que regrese-

-Sí y me da gusto verte- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo Haruka- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Qué pena y déjame aclararte que ese disfraz no te quedan nada bien, deberías ir a la tienda del primer piso ahí está el disfraz de payaso que tanto estas buscando- provoco.

-¿disfraz? Este es mi vestido para el baile, que lo sepas-

-Pues será la burla si te llevas todos esos harapos-

-¿Qué?- una pequeña vena se le formo en la frente, cada vez lo comentarios de esta niña la enfurecían más.

-Mi vestido en cambio será espectacular- mientras se presumía iba tomando una pose de modelo, poniendo una mano en un cabeza y otra en su cintura –Tanto así que no dudaran nadie en elegirme la reina del baile apenas me vean- de nuevo se pegó al brazo del ambarino –Tu eres el indicado para ser mi rey, estoy segura que si vas conmigo seriamos los reyes más bellos-

-Haaa, pues….- ya ha Shaoran le comenzaba a hartarse de esta niña porque ya parecía un garra pata y más se hartaba al oír la forma en que trata a Sakura, ha, si tan solo pudiera usar el poder de su cristal para ahuyentarla…

-Escucha Haruka la única manera de que tú te conviertas en la reina del baile, sería que tu padre allá sobornado a los jueces- escucho a una de las amigas de Sakura y estas se reunían con ellos junto con Tomoyo y Meiling.

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí, el equipo de las fracasadas, junto a la líder que acaba de llegar y al parecer a dos nuevos reclutas- dijo refiriéndose a las peli negras.

El oído que sintieron las sílfides curativas, al igual que Shaoran, hacia la peliroja fue instantáneo.

-Escucha Haruka vinimos aquí hacer nuestras compras de una manera pacífica- Naoko.

-Así es y no necesitamos que una víbora consentida como tú nos arruine los planes-Chijaru.

-Créanme estar aquí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, estar rodeada de gentuza, solo vine a buscar los accesorios necesarios para el vestido que mi papi me compro, es un vestido muy especial, diseñado y hecho por los mejores diseñadores de Londres y…-

-Sí, si, si, sabes Haruka no estamos aquí para perder nuestro tiempo contigo, así que mejor ve a presumir tu dinero a otra parte- Rika.

-Nadie te quiere aquí- Naoko.

-Claro la gentuza muriendo de celos, pero no se preocupen tratare de no hacer ningún comentario sobre esos vestidos tan pasados de moda y sin clase, adiós nos vemos en el baile- se dio media vuelta para irse de la tienda y cuando paso de lado a Shaoran le arrojó un beso en el aire y eso lo único que provoco en él fue un escalofrió nada agradable.

-Arrrgggg, no la soporto. La odio- dijo ya una furiosa Chijaru que ponía sus manos indicando que la quería ahorcar.

-Ya déjala Chijaru, no vale la pena- dijo Rika poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Así es poniéndote de este modo solo estar logrando que cumpla su objetivo de vernos enfadadas y fuera de control como tú- dijo Sakura ya calmada y haciendo la misma acción que Rika.

-Pero es que es pero que una plaga-

-Si lo sabemos-

-Disculpen- dijo Tomoyo uniéndose a la conversación –Sé que puedo sonar entrometida pero ¿Quién era esa chica?-

-Una plaga eso es lo que es esa- Chijaru.

-¡Chijaru¡- reto Naoko y tuvo que ser ella la que contara –Ella se llama Mileidy Haruka, está en nuestra clase-

-Se cree la gran cosa solo porque su padre es el alcalde- Sakura.

-Y no es más que una niña mimada y sin talento- Rika.

-También ha acometido por años por obtener el puesto de Sakura como capitana de las porristas-Chijaru –Pero su principal talento es amargarle a existencia de todos parar sentirse superior y además una roba novios-

-Valla jamás creí que existiere gente tan malvada- Tomoyo.

-Y yo que pensaba que en nuestro mundo existía seres malvados, pero esto es el colmo- Meiling.

-¿A su mundo?-

-Lo que Meiling quiso decir es que en nuestro hogar es difícil encontrar a personas así- aclaro inmediatamente el castaño ante la metedura de pata de la oji- rubíes.

-Ha ya entiendo, su hogar debe ser muy pacifico-

-Bueno creo que es momento de olvidamos de todo esto- dijo Sakura en un tono animado –No vamos a permitir que la presencia de Haruka nos arruine nuestro día de compras, aún nos queda mucho que comprar chicas-

-SIIII-

Al integrarse de nuevo en la compras inmediatamente olvidaron el bochornoso incidente, se la pasaron de maravilla, en especial las hermanas sílfides, se volvieron unas locas con las compras, desde los vestidos hasta el maquillaje. Al final Sakura decidió llevarse el vestido blanco, Tomoyo uno azul oscuro, de escote en V que tenía varios vuelos en su falda que le llegaban a los tobillos y zapatillas del mismo color; Meiling en cambio escogió uno morado, pegado, de tirante delgados y de escote recto y una rosa hecha de la misma tela a un costado del mismo y las zapatos, eran unas zapatillas de tirantes con tacones de 5 cm. Y tal como dijeron el pobre de Shaoran termino cargando todas las bolsas de las tres.

Ya eran como las tres de la tarde cunado de nuevo todos se reunieron en el mismo lugar en que acordaron.

-Valla Shaoran te vez horrible amigo- comino Eriol en un tono burlón al ver su amigo con todas esas bolsas.

-La próxima lo harás tú, y ya veremos quine ríe al último-

-Espero que por lo menos lo hayas disfrutado, estuviste con las chicas todo este tiempo, ese rato que nosotros terminamos de comprar-

-Fue la cosa más espantosa que he vivido, todas ellas están locas, en especial Tomoyo y Meiling, tal parece que ya se adaptaron a esto, preferiría enfrentarme a una bestia del infra-mundo, armado solo con un palo que volver a pasar por esto-

El añil no hizo más que sujetarse el estómago debido a la fuerte carcajada que soltó.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos- comento Chijaru dándole sus bolsas a su novio.

-Tan pronto- Tomoyo –Que pena, fue agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes-

-Para nosotros también chicas- Rika –Pero nosotras somos las encargadas de las decoraciones y hoy tenemos que asegurarnos que todo este perfecto-

-¿Entonces nos veremos en el baile?- Eriol.

-Hay estaremos todos sin falta

-Oye Meiling me imagino que tú también iras ¿Verdad?- pregunto tímidamente Eiden, cuando estuvo frente a ella-

-Por supuesto que estaré hay no me lo perdería por nada-

-Ha que bien, entonces te… ¿te gustaría entonces ser mi acompañante en el baile?-

-hhaaaa ¿Cómo pareja?- pregunto algo extrañada.

-Sí, pues… Tú sabes… tú y yo… en el baile… juntos…. Bailando-

-ha ya entiendo, pues…- Meiling aún estaba dudosa para darle su respuesta, así que volteo hasta sus amigos buscando que le dijeran que hacer y lo que vio fue que estos entendieron la pregunta con la mirada, pues las chicas levantaban sus pulgares y los chicos asentían y así segura de su respuesta dijo –Claro que me encantaría ir-

-Sí, perfecto, entonces paso por ti a eso de las siete-

-Claro que puedes Eiden- Sakura- ella se está quedando en mi casa-

-genial y otra cosa más Meiling-

-¿Qué será?-

-Pues… Yo no tengo nada que hacer el resto de la tarde y me imagino que tú tampoco, así que me preguntaba siiii…. ¿Qué tal si la pasamos juntos? Ya sabes una especie de cita y así podría mostraste la cuidad mucho mejor-

-Si por supuesto, me encantaría-

-Que bien, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Por supuesto; pero… los chicos-

-No te preocupes Meiling, ve con él- animo Sakura –Nos veremos en mi casa a las seis, nosotros también tenemos planeado nuestra salida-

-Y Eriol y yo tenemos planeado explorar este lugar nosotros solos, ¿No?- Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto que si encanto- Eriol

-Gracias chicos-

-No hay de que Meiling- Shaoran.

-Pero todos tenemos que estar en mi casa a las cinco- Sakura –Si no llego a esa hora mi hermano enfurecerá-

-Está bien llegaremos a esa hora-

-Muy bien Eiden podemos irnos- tomo el brazo que le ofreció he inmediatamente empezaron a alejarse despidiéndose de los demás.

-cada quien fue por su camino, Los amigos de Sakura fueron a la escuela por las razones ya dichas, Eriol y Tomoyo planeaban pasear por el centro comercial y los alrededores hasta que solo quedaron Sakura y Shaoran.

-Muy creo que nosotros también podemos irnos- Hablo Sakura mientras comenzaba su camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Te prometí que antes que te mostraría un lugar que de seguro te hará cambiar de idea de los humanos-

*suspiro* -Como quieras, pero sea lo que sea que quieras enseñarme no me harán cambiar de idea-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

No hablaron más en el resto del viaje, los dos caminaban al lado del otro muy pegados, la castaña estaba ansiosa por mostrarle su lugar favorito al Oji- ámbar, sin mencionar que mientras llegaban, no pudo evitar sonrojase; al mirar por los alrededores notaba como la gente que pasaba por su camino los miraba encantados y conmovidos, hasta llego a escuchar comentarios que parecían como "Que hermosa pareja" "Se ven tan lindos juntos"

-_Dios, que pena_-

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? Pregunto Shaoran.

-Pues… Si, de hacho ya llegamos-

Shaoran fijo con más atención en los alrededores; estaban en un parque, justo al lado del marco de una entrada que decía "Parque estatal de Tomoeda"

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Ya lo veras, solo ten paciencia- sin más preámbulos entraron a ese parque y lo primero con lo que se encuentran son un grupo de personas de todas las edades, desde niños hasta personas de tercera edad, estaban haciendo trabajos en la tierra, sembrando semillas y pequeños árboles, todo lo que veía ha Shaoran lo dejaba sorprendido ¿Qué hacían esas personas en un lugar como ese?

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente Sakura?-

-Estamos en el centro cuidador del medio ambiente de tomoeda- Explico la castaña con una sonrisa al ver como su plan estaba funcionando –Las personas que desean cuidar el medio vienen a este parque a sembrar nuevas plantas que fueron destruidas por la construcción de edificios de la ciudad y lo hacemos porque nos importa nuestro planeta-

-Wow es increíble-

-Para que entiendas que no todos somos tan malos-

El castaño sonrió ante el tono burlón usado por ella, pero eso cambio un instante después de sentir la cálida mano de Sakura empujándolo para reunirse con el grupo.

Una vez con ellos se unieron a las actividades he hicieron de todo, desde sembrar árboles y semillas hasta unírseles a los juegos, este era otro hermoso momento que compartían Sakura y Shaoran; solo que esta vez en un lugar que, Hasta ahora, para Shaoran era un mundo egoísta y que destruía a la naturaleza en donde él y su familia y sus amigos Vivian, siempre le causo horror ver como las personas contaminaran la naturaleza de muchas formas porque de cierta forma, le recordaba el día que perdió a su familia, todo había quedado tan destruido como lo veía, pero gracias a Sakura descubrió que su mundo podía ser tan maravilloso como el suyo, debía admitir que convivir con los humanos ese día fue muy divertido, por primera vez, desde que Reitaro les puso el hechizo anti-mágico no le importó tenerlo.

Sakura por su parte, también se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien, no solo con Shaoran, sino también con las demás personas con ella, otro hermoso recuerdo al lado de su amado Shaoran que atesorara por siempre en su memoria; pero… hay algo extraño con todo esto, si se la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba en su mundo, con los suyos, por fin después de semanas de ausencia podía volver a sentir como lo que era antes, una humana común y corriente, era algo que esperaba sentir desde que se reencontró con sus amigos, pero nunca paso… Esperaba que al salir con ellos, restauraría la vida que llevaba antes, pero siempre sintió que algo pasaba. Estar en el mundo que le vio nacer, donde se crio, no era lo mismo que estar en el mundo mitológico, ahora se daba cuenta, estar en ese lugar por primera vez se sintió en su casa y además los lugares a donde hasta ahora ha conocido, eran increíblemente fantásticos, ¿Esto será una señal?, ¿Una señal que le indique cuál es su lugar el cual pertenece?

Bueno por ahora no debería pensar en eso, en estos momentos estaba caminado de vuelta a casa, caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro, contemplando el atardecer.

-Fue muy divertido, lo de hoy- comentó Shaoran.

-Yo también me la pase muy bien-

Siguieron caminando en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Tenías razón, después de todo tu mundo no es tan malo-

-Que gusto que lo admitas- fijo su vista en sus ojos, así como él lo hacía con ella –A nadie le gusta que hablen mal de su hogar y menos cuando no lo conoce debidamente-

El rio un poco –Si de nuevo lo siento tenías razón-

-Disculpa, pero no te escuche- se fingió la sorda.

-No crees que lo diré por segunda vez-

-Lo sé pero valía la pena el intento jajajaja-

Él también se unió a la risa segundos después y en poco tiempo sus risas cesaron hasta que de nuevo se creó un silencio pero esta vez más agradable y de esta vez Sakura volvió hablar.

-¿Mis amigos también te agradaron?-

-Sí, todos fueron muy agradables, en especial ese tal Yamazaki, exceptuando la parte de tu amiga, la tal Haruka-

Ante la mención de la víbora la castaña fundió el ceño –Haruka no es mi amiga-

-Si eso lo note- esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que más le gustaba con ella: hacerla enojar –Y es alguien muy bonita- se divertido al ver el enfado en sus jemas esmeraldas.

-Pues en ese caso, lamento haberla importunado cuando hablabas tan a gusto con ella- dio unos pasos para adelantarse pero Shaoran la alcanzo, ahora tenía que acararlo todo de una vez antes de que ella no quisiera hablarle en todo lo que resta del día.

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa otra vez?-

-¿celosa? Que locura-

-Vamos admítelo, estabas tan celosa como con Envanyelin-

-No tengo porque afirmar algo que no es cierto-

Hay fue que sería el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan "conquista y triunfa" así que se mantuvo detrás de ella ha solo unos pocos centímetros, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, haciendo que además la castaña se detuviera en su andar, paralizada y sonrojada por su cercanía, y susurrándole al oído le dijo -¿Sabes? Lucias hermosa con aquel vestido-

Su aliento tan cerca de su oreja provoco un cosquilleo que le corto la respiración y los latidos de su corazón por unos instantes, la cercanía de Shaoran se sentía tan cálida y su cuerpo pegado al suyo daba la impresión de que estaba atrapada en una pequeña esfera, sola con él.

-No, no creo que sea para tanto, me quedaba muy sencillo-

-Quizás sencillo- la pego más ha el usando su otro brazo –Pero hermoso-

Ya no lo podía soportar tenía que acabar con eso o de lo contrario desfallecería en sus brazos, si no conociera tan bien ha Shaoran diría que la estaba…. ¿seduciendo? NO eso no podía ser para que la estuviera seduciendo porque se supone que era algo que haces cuando te gusta alguien y muy a su pesar a ella no le gusta ha Shaoran… ¿Oh si?

-creo que as cosas son mucho más agradables así-

-¿He?-

-¿No crees que sea muy agradable estar sin que discutamos?-

-S… SI la verdad nunca me ha agradado mucho eso de discutir contigo, me siento mal cuando te digo idiota-

-y yo también me siento mal por llamarte niña boba-

-y yo mal por llamarte troglodita-

-y yo… ¿oye nunca me llamaste así?-

-ups lo siento ese lo tenía guardado para más tarde-

Con eso los dos volvieron a soltar una carcajada ante el error de la oji –verde.

-lo que intento decirte es que… bueno- ahora su tono de voz se escuchaba nervioso y pudo comprobarlo cuando la soltó y se ubicó frente a él, contemplando ahora como se rascaba la nuca y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Sakura… bueno-

-¿Si?- dijo incitándolo, no sabía porque pero presentía que lo que iba a decirle sería algo importante, algo que ha esperado por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno… tu…-

-¿Si?-

-Que… Me agradaría que fuéramos a ese baile juntos-

La nube de esperanza en donde estaba montada se esfumo y tuvo un doloroso aterrizaje sobre la tierra, pero al menos le pregunto si quería ir al baile con él y eso para cualquiera, sonaría ha una invitación a salir.

-Ha, pues, claro que me encantaría Shaoran, no creí que quieras ir a un baile de mi escuela-

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer aquel mundo que tanto me has hablado solo eso-"_y también porque quiero coleccionar hermosos recuerdos contigo, donde sea y cuando sea_"

Le brindo una dulce sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba y le dijo –Está bien, ya verás que será algo muy divertido- el brillo en sus ojos era algo tan especial… fue ahí cuando en un movimiento sorpresivo la oji-verde se paró sobre sus pies y acerco sus labios a su mejilla, dándole un suave beso en ella que lo dejo petrificado por unos momentos, momentos que le parecían siglos. Cuando por fin reacciono ella de nuevo estaba parada frente a él sonriéndole.

-Gracias…-

-Por… ¿Por qué?-

-Por darle una oportunidad a este lugar y querer conocerlo mejor, me da mucha dicha que vallamos juntos al baile-

-Si, a mí también- le dio una sonrisa algo fingida que no fue notada por su compañera.

-Bueno ahora si es tarde tenemos que regresar a casa pronto-

Se dio la vuelta para empezar su camino y no noto cuando la sonrisa del castaño desapareció y como este se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, haaarrrrgggg era un tonto, cobarde se supone que esta era su oportuna, estaban solos, sin ninguna presencia en los alrededores que pudieran interrumpirlos y esta vez fue el mismo quien arruino el momento, que rabia, ahora quien sabe cuándo se le presentaría una oportunidad como esta, estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba pero la manera en que lo miraba lo ponía tan nervioso que simplemente las palabras se le atoraron por la garganta y tuvo que irse por la tangente.*Suspiro* bueno por lo menos era cierto que quería ir a ese baile con ella, tal vez hay encuentre una oportunidad.

Llegaron a casa de Sakura en muy poco tiempo, entraron y fueron recibidos por las risas de los ocupantes de la casa, fueron directos a la sala y se encontraron con todos sus amigos, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling compartir el sofá grande, mientras que su padre y Touya ocupaban cada uno los individuales y este último tenía a su novia, Nakuru sentada en sus piernas.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas hija- saludo Fuguitaka quien fue el primero en notar la presencia de su hija y su compañero.

-Hola papa, me alegra ver que no tuvieron problemas en regresar a casa chicos-

-En lo absoluto Sakura- Tomoyo –Tu mundo es fenomenal no tienes idea de las ganas que tuve de probarme todos esos hermosos atuendos que vi en las tiendas-

-Si tuve que sostenerla y llevármela a rastras para que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones- Eriol

-Oye- reclamo la oji-amatista pegándole en el pecho. Una gota surgió por la cabeza de Sakura; no se equivocó, si Tomoyo viviera en su mundo sería una compradora compulsiva.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu día Meiling- le pregunto a la oji- rubíes, pero esta parecía en su mundo.

-Meiling-

-Meiling-

-MEILING CONTESTA- bramo esta vez Shaoran consiguiendo sacarla de su mundo, por el susto que la hizo salta en su lugar.

-Hay Shaoran, tu horrible voz siempre tiene que arruinar el momento-

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar cómo te fue en tu día con Eiden- Sakura.

Ante la mención del chico coreano Meiling dio un suspiro soñador mientras se de deslizaba en su asiento con la espalda pegada en él.

-ha estado así desde que llego, no podemos mencionar a ese chico sin que ella se quede en su mundo- Tomoyo.

-*Suspiro* hay Eiden, ese es el chico de mi sueños- dijo soñolienta mientras llevaba sus manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas. -*suspiro* creo que estoy enamorada-

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo Eriol sarcástico y todos empezaron a reír después de eso.

Cuando las risas cesaron el señor Kinomoto se levantó de su lugar y dijo –Tengo que preparar la cena, esperen aquí-

-Yo te ayudo papa- se ofreció su hijo.

Se escuchó el timbre.

-Yo iré- aviso Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por supuesto por el castaño.

-¿Quién…?- iba a preguntar mientras abría la puerta, pero su pregunta no pudo ser formulada cuando reconoció a la persona parada hay, quedándose petrificada y su cara empezó a perder algo de color.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro saludo.

-Hola Sakura, me da gusto ver que hayas regresado-

-Yu… Yu… ¿Yukito?- dijo en voz baja y ante la mirada extrañada del Shaoran….

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Continuara….. ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

_ARVERTENCIA para las que me quieran matar, sé que mi tardanza es imperdonable, pero si lo que quieren es leer el final de este fic deben dejarme viva, así que guarden todos los cuchillos, sogas o cualquier arma homicida._

_Es que desde la última vez que actualice he estado bajo presión, se me vinieron los exámenes de admisión; pero gracias a dios ya los presente y por primera vez me siento liberada he inspirada, tanto así que quizás publique un nuevo capítulo en cada fic que tengo, claro los que tengo que seguir publicando. Prometo no defraudarlos y menos a los que me han seguido y apoyado desde siempre._

_Espero que el largo del capítulo haya compensado de alguna forma mi tardanza, _

_Y que opinan del capítulo, no se guarden nada, díganme todo lo que opinan y se pregunta._

_¿Qué les pareció el día que pasaron nuestros viajeros en el mundo de Sakura?_

_-O los nuevos personajes que incluí cono Eiden y Mileidy? Ya sé que opinan de esta última, yo también la odie *suspiro de resinación* y pensar que me inspiro mi prima._

_Huy las cosas se están poniendo crudas ahora que Yukito apareció ¿No?._

_Mil disculpas por no describir con detalles el día de Sakura y Shaoran en el parque; pero no sé muy bien qué clase de actividades hacen las personas que se unen a esos grupos, lo lamento._

Bueno me despido, nos leeremos en la próxima.

Adios. **=) =) =) =).**

_PD: Sé que ya muchos se están impacientando porque todavía no hay un beso entre los castaños, pero me parece muy placentero dejarlos con la espera un poco, muajajajajaja (risa malvada) y con lo que respecta a liberar a Sakura y Shaoran, no falta tanto, quizás ocurra en el siguiente capítulo…. O el que le sigue muajajajajaaja el punto es que no falta mucho para eso unos de los momentos más esperados por ustedes esta por suceder ;) ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos_**.**

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

**Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^**

**Capítulo 19:**

-Yu….. Yu….. Yukito- dijo Sakura todavía pasmada desde hace demasiado segundos y nadie se había movido de su lugar.

-Hola Sakura me da gusto verte otra vez- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo venía a comprobar si habías vuelto y que ya estás de vuelta-

-Pues… Si- ahora estaba en una lucha interna consigo misma, tendría que darles una buena explicación a los dos chicos, sobre todo a Yukito, ¿Cómo encontrarías las palabras para ponerle fin a su relación sin lastimas sus sentimientos?, después de todo Yukito siempre ha demostrado ser un chico, amable, lindo y romántico, el sueño de cualquier chica, pero desafortunadamente no para ella, ya encontró al chico de sus sueños.

-¿Sakura quién es este sujeto?- dijo por primera vez Shaoran.

-heee-

-Vaya Sakura, no sabía que habías traído amigos de tu viaje- dijo Yukito que no había dejado de perder su mirada calmada y su sonrisa tranquila, era como si la cercanía de Shaoran hacia ella no lo afectara en lo absoluto, cosa muy extraña para la castaña.

-Soy Yukito Thukishiro- le extendió la mano –Es el placer conocerte-

Shaoran solo frunció el ceño mientras le tomaba la mano de mala gana, no le agradaba en lo absoluto este sujeto y eso se lo hacía ver con la mirada asesina que le enviaba pero el igual seguía sin inmutarse.

-he, Yukito me da mucho gusto volver a verte otra vez- Sakura.

El peli plateado como respuesta le sonrió y se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla; esto le provoco un ligero sonrojo y en Shaoran una erección de celos que le estaba costando trabajo contener.

-Sakura perdona mi visita tan repentina, pero…. ¿Podríamos hablar?-

-Sí, si claro Yukito… Solo permíteme un segundo ¿Me esperarías un momento en el jardín por favor?-

-Por supuesto- sin decir más se dio la vuelta para doblar la esquina de la casa que daba hacia el jardín y desaparecer.

Hay ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Shaoran, pero antes de que ella dijera algo él se le adelanto.

-¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?-

-Luego te lo explicó, por favor mantente escondido en la otra esquina, sé que no podrás evitar escuchar lo que hablemos pero te aseguro que todo esto se resolverá y no será más que un mal entendido-

Supo por la cara que ponía supo que no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que le estaba queriendo decir y todavía quería que le respondieran su pregunta anterior, lo miro de forma suplicante y le dejo.

-Por favor ten confianza en mí ¿Si?-

El sílfide guerrero tuvo que respirar profundamente tratando de controlar esa ansiedad desagradable que le provoco al ver a Sakura tan de cerca de ese sujeto.

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias- empezó a caminar despacio hacia la parte del jardín donde se tenía que encontrar con su novio lógicamente Shaoran la siguió pero él tuvo que esconderse en la esquina de la casa en donde no era visto.

-yyy…. ¿Qué se te ofrece Yukito?-

-Escucha Sakura quizás sea un poco duro lo que te voy a decir, pero…. No puedo permitir que esto se prolongue por más tiempo-

-Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte algo muy serio- estaba tan angustiada y preocupada de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas que se mordía levemente el labio inferior y elevo sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho.

-Pequeña, déjame ser yo la que hable por favor….- como vio que ella le concedía la palabra prosiguió – Sakura, tu siempre fuiste un novia encantadora, contigo paso los mejores momentos de mi vida y eres una chica estupenda y maravillosa, fuiste una novia encantadora y atenta…..

En ese instante el ambarino que estaba escuchándolo todo desde su escondite, sintió como si una espada le atravesara el corazón y como la respiración se le corto enseguida.

_-¿Sakura con novio? No eso no puede ser ella jamás me ha dicho nada de él, aunque…. Eso quiere decir que Sakura está enamorada de él_- suspiro- _contra eso no tengo oportunidad, Sakura le dará más libertad a ese tipo para enamorarla, la seducirá, la besara y dirá palabras de amor al oído y en cuando a mi…. Solo me ignorara porque estará muy apegada a ese noviecito suyo y será así hasta que no liberemos; demonios no tengo oportunidad debí aprovecharla antes, tal vez así recapacitaría-_

-Lo que te quiero decir Sakura es que… Es que creo lo nuestro ya no puede ser.

Se formó un silencio por un ínstate mientras la información era procesada en el cerebro de Sakura; todo este rato intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y sintiéndose culpable… ¿Para nada?.

-¿Qué?-

_-¿Qué?- _Shaoran.

-Sí, Sakura bueno veras- lucia bastante nervioso – Todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera me he sentido muy solo y… y… bueno….-

-Conociste a alguien más- afirmo ella pero con una débil sonrisa.

El asintió –DE verdad siento mucho decirte esto, pero es así- de verdad lucia bastante arrepentido de lo que estaba diciendo temiendo lastimarla, pero lo que no sabía era la gran erosión de felicidad que le provoco esta noticia en los castaños, pero tenía que borrarle esa culpabilidad, por eso amplio su sonrisa y posos una mano en su hombro y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Yukito, más bien no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar que ya tienes a alguien especial en tu vida y el alivio que me da escucharlo-

-Porque tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado también desde entonces, verdad-

Esto la puso nerviosa -¿co…. Co…. Como dices eso Yukito?-

-Noto en tus ojos algo diferentes, lucen más brillantes incluso más desde la última vez que te vi-

-Yukito….-

-Bueno me imagino que todo está bien entre nosotros ¿cierto?-

-Está muy bien-

-Espero que pronto tu encuentre a esa persona especial que te haga feliz –

_-Ya la encontré-_ Pensó mientras desviaba su mira un ínstate hacia el escondite de Shaoran.

-Espero verte en el baile mañana-

-Hay estaré créeme-

-Bien- se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente –Adiós- se dio la vuelta mientras conducía a la reja-

-hasta pronto Yukito- se despidió con la mano y él también lo hizo hasta que desapareció de su campo visual.

A la vez que nadie nota como el ambarina daba un golpe hacia el aire mientras murmuraba ¡SI! En señal de celebración, genial un problema menos; es enserio cuando tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para responder agresivamente a ese sujeto en el instante en que lo vio tocar a su Sakura, pero lo tranquilizo enormemente notar que la castaña no le afecto en nada el rompimiento eso sin duda le dio enorme esperanzas de ser correspondido.

La oji verde dio la vuelta para ir a su encuentro, sintiéndose por fin liberada, antes no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos a Shaoran porque estaba presente la culpa de estar traicionando ha Yukito; ahora que sabe que el ya encontró a ese alguien especial en su vida sentía que le hubiera quitado todo el peso del mundo y podría volar con libertad.

Cuando doblo la esquina como esperaba se encontró con el ambarino recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados hacia arriba donde apoyaba la nuca.

-Has escuchado todo ¿cierto?-

-Creo que es imposible no escucharlo ¿sabes?-

Asintió -¿Y qué piensas al respecto?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga?… Es tu vida-

-¿Entonces no estas enfadado ni decepcionado ni nada por el estilo?- pregunto algo desanimada si estaba así era porque quizás de verdad su vida no le interesara; había reaccionado tan diferentes con otros chicos, quizás estaba muy lejos de gustarle y eso la desanimo un poco, tenía que encontrar la manera de gustarle.

Por otro lado, Shaoran tenía planeado mostrarse lo más indiferente posible, sin abandonar sus planes de conquistarla, el punto era que se llevara una sorpresa cuando le confiese sus sentimientos pero también tiene intentar gustarle y solo tenía hasta mañana en la noche para lograrlo.

-Oigan chicos-

Los dos se sobre saltaron un poco y dejaron su nubes de pensamiento ante el llamado Tomoyo desde la puerta.

-La cena ya está lista, vengan rápido antes de que se enfríe-

-Si enseguida vamos- dijo la oji –verde recuperándose del susto -¿Vamos?-

-Si vamos-

Los dos tomaron rumbo al comedor encontrándose ya todo listo para la cena.

-Oye mocoso vigila a este monstruo y procura que nos deje comida-

-_**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún monstruo/mocoso-**_ dijeron a la vez los castaños provocando una risa general.

-Al menos no soy un ogro gruñón- defendió Shaoran.

-Cuida esa lengua mocoso - advirtió el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Ya, ya muchachos-intervino el patriarca Kinomoto como venía en las peleas verbales y visuales entre su hermano y el sílfide de ojos ámbar –les dejare claro una cosa mejor guarden sus diferencias para otra hora que no sea la cena, tu Touya eres el mayor deberías tratar mejor a nuestras visitas y usted joven Shaoran le pediría que trate todo lo posible ignore los comentarios de mi hijo y lo mismo va para ti Sakura- dijo el señor Kinomoto en el tono firme pero calmado de siempre.

_**-lo siento papa/señor-**_ dijeron esta vez Touya y Shaoran quienes al peraltase que hablaron cincronizadamente levantaron sus miradas sorprendidos; Sakura solo asintió ya que este era el típico regaño que solía hacerle su padre desde siempre.

_**-¡Jamás vuelvas hacer eso!-**_exclamaron de nuevo y esta vez soltaron un gruñido y otra vez el comedor fue inundado de risas.

De nuevo fue una cena muy agradable en la casa Kinomoto, cenaron, platicaron de su día hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

De nuevo los castaños estaban ya en su cama, la castaña se encontraba acostada leyendo una revista mientras que Shaoran estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados en la nuca, creando un silencio en la habitación que el castaño decidió romper carraspeando.

-Entonces ese sujeto… ¿Había sido tu pareja?-

La oji-verde suspiro mientras serraba la revista; ya le extrañaba que Shaoran no haya comentado nada en todo este tiempo.

-Sí, si lo fue-

El castaño se movió incomodo en su lugar –Y… ¿Te afecto en algo que el haya querido romper contigo?-

-¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?-

-Solo lo hago porque reaccionaste de una manera diferente a la que imagine, he de suponer que eso significa…. Ya no sientes lo mismo por el ¿cierto?-

-Si no te equivocas, si me sorprendió bastante cuando me dijo que quería terminar con lo nuestro, pero me alegro mucho por el-

-¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos de alguna forma?- Tenía que Saberlo, tenía que saber si de verdad ha Sakura no le afecto esa rotura y que no estaba ocultando sus sentimientos con una máscara de indiferencia como solía hacer cuando estaba deprimida.

-No- dijo totalmente segura –Todo este tiempo que he pasado en tu mundo me han hecho ver que… Mis sentimientos por Yukito no son tan fuertes como creí- le sonrió –Además él ya ha encontrado a ese alguien especial y me siento muy feliz por eso-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos sabía que no había un sentimiento de por medio que interfiriera en sus planes.

-Bueno ya hemos hablado demasiado y mañana hay que levantarse temprano, Buenas noches-

-Sí, buenas noches-

Sin más preámbulos, los dos castaños conciliaron el sueño pensando y analizando la manera de confesar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· al día siguiente por la tarde ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Como acordaron se levantaron temprano para aprovechar la mayor parte del día en hacer de nuevo la búsqueda de Yue, pasearon por la ciudad toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando sin éxito y tuvieron que regresar pronto para arreglarse he ir a al baile.

Ya casi todos estaban listos para ir al baile de graduación de la preparatoria de la oji-verde, ella y los demás quedaron en encontrarse con los amigos de Sakura en el parque pingüino para llegar juntos a la fiesta.

Ya casi todos estaban listos, Shaoran y Eriol ya estaban en traje de esmoquin esperando por sus parejas frente a la puerta de la castaña.

-Debo confesar que me agrada bastante la idea de ir a ese baile- comento el añil en susurros para no ser escuchados por las chicas.

-Si a mí también- dijo el castaño también en susurros.

-Estoy ansioso por bailar como lo harían los humanos ¿Cómo serán?-

-Ya lo averiguaremos cuando estemos hay, aunque presiento que será emocionante- Shaoran

-y ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?-

-¿De que estas hablándome?-

-Deja de evadir siempre mis preguntas puedo notar que aún no le confiesas tus sentimientos a la pequeña Sakura-

El castaño suspiro y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose un poco en la pared –No te equivocas, siempre hay algo que me impide hacerlo-

-Sé que no es fácil pero tienes que aprovechar nuestra estancia en este mundo amigo, recuerda que cuando regresemos al bosque mitológico nos esperan unos días pesados-

-Lo sé- suspiro –Por he tengo planeado decirle en ese baile que la amo y de una vez- busco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando de este el aniño de cuarzo rosado –Pedirse que pase la eternidad conmigo como mi esposa-

-Tienes todo mi apoyo amigo, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estaré y estaremos todos felices de verlos juntos-

-Si es que ella quiere- dijo un poco desanimado cabis bajo

-No digas tonterías, ten fe quizás te llevas una gran sorpresa-

-Yo no creo en esas clases de milagros, pero aun así correré el riesgo-

-Así se habla amigo-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· En el cuarto de Sakura ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Hay chicas estoy tan emocionada- decía Tomoyo mientras le peinaba el cabello a su hermana.

-Y que lo digas hermana No me despegare de Eiden en todo el día y quien sabe tal vez me pida que me case con el-

-Meiling eso es muy precipitado- decía Sakura que se estaba dando los últimos retoques en su maquillaje-

-Lo sé pero vale la pena soñar ¿No lo creen?-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Eriol y yo tenemos planeado bailar sin parar- Tomoyo.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes amigas- Sakura.

-Y que nos dices tú Sakura?-

-¿He?-

-Tu sabes no tienes planeado nada para ti y…. Shaoran –susurro lo último.

Ante la mención del castaño Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y balbucear

-Bueno… este…. en realidad… yo….-

Las hermanas sílfides no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, esta platica debía ser lo más discreta posible para que no sea escuchada por los chicos.

-Podemos ver que todavía no le dices nada ha Shaoran- Tomoyo.

-Estas lenta amiga- Meiling.

-Si…. Lo sé-

-¿Y cuándo piensas decirle todo?- pregunto ansiosa Meiling.

La elegida de Atenea no dijo nada.

-Yo creo que deberías apresurarte Sakura- Tomoyo.

-Y lo hare, hoy en el baile se lo diré-

-Amiga no te escuchas muy animada que digamos- Tomoyo.

-No estoy muy segura de esto, Shaoran solo me molesta con sus estúpidos comentarios, no creo haber notado algún destello de interés por mí y lo peor de todo es que aun así yo amo a ese tonto, con todas mis fuerzas-

Tomoyo y Meiling intercambiaron miradas haciendo una comunicación no verbal, su amiga era una despistada de campeonato, aunque deberían decir lo mismo de su amigo castaño, los dos sintiendo los mismo sentimientos el uno por el otro y ellos son los únicos que no se dan cuenta.

-Sakura no te desanimes por eso- la amatista tomo asiento en la cama al lado de la castaña y posaba una mano en su hombro mostrándole su apoyo –En el amor hay que correr riesgos-

-si es cierto- dijo la rubí haciendo lo mismo que su hermana –Tienes que arriesgarlo todo ahora que todavía tienes tiempo-

-Lo se chicas, por eso he decidido decirle mis sentimientos esta noche en el baile- dijo con decisión –Le diré cuanto lo amo y lo feliz que me hace estar con el-

-Así se habla amiga- Tomoyo.

-Estaremos apoyándote a distancia – Meiling.

-Gracias amigas-

Pasaron unos minutos en los que las tres terminaban de arreglarse entre risas, ya los chicos se estaban aburriendo por la espera; hasta que por fin salieron del cuarto quedando maravillados al instante.

Meiling lucia su vestido con su cabello sujeto con una coleta alta y de maquillaje, sus labios pintados de un color lila algo de color en sus mejillas y sus pestañas delineadas-

Tomoyo con su vestido azul se hizo un peinado cebolla bajo sujetado con una peineta con una rosa azul ella también tiene algo de color en sus mejillas y las pestañas delineadas pero con brillo en los labios.

Sakura, que fue la última en salir, lucia el maquillaje más sencillo solo con labial rosa, su cabello estaba suelto adornado con un cintillo de flores blancas y pinzas de la misma flor incrustada por todas las longitudes de su largo cabello.

-wow todas se ven…- empezó a decir el castaño pero no logro terminar la frase así que el añil lo hizo por el

-Asombrosas-

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido chicos- Tomoyo.

Inmediatamente Eriol se dirigió hasta su pareja, le tomo la mano la empujo para luego tomarla de la cintura y después acercar su boca a la suya para darle un profundo beso.

-Estas deslumbrante el día de hoy-

-Hay Eriol, no sigas me estas apenando-

-Pero es la verdad-

-Bueno par de tortolos más tarde demostraran cuanto se quieren- Meiling –Ya se nos está haciendo tarde para reunirnos con los muchachos y con Eiden-

-Si tiene razón- el añil le extendió el brazo ha Tomoyo ya habrá tiempo para eso-

Empezaron a caminar bajando las escaleras seguidos de la rubí dejando a los castaños por un momento solo en un silencio que enseguida fue rompido por el ambarino.

-Luces hermosa hoy Sakura – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas al sonrojadas.

-Mu… Mu… Muchas gracias Shaoran dijo ella también sonrojada pero era más notorio y tuvo bajar un poco el rostro –Aunque sé que lo dices solamente por ser amable-

-¡Claro que no!- expreso con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que la oji verde se sobresaltara un poco en su lugar sorprendida.

Shaoran también noto que fue algo brusco con su declaración, pero es que no podía permitir que los comentarios que les hacía era para bromear, tenía que aclararle de una vez que todo lo que le diría esta noche iba muy enserio, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-Quiero decir, hablo muy enserio, mas enserio de lo que he hablado toda mi vida-

Noto como los ojos de Sakura adquirían un brillo casi deslumbrarte para él, era como si las hermosas estrellas del firmamento en esos hermoso iris verdes, sin duda sus ojos fue de lo que primero que se enamora desde el primer instante que la vio.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba algo emocionada y esperanzada por sus palabras jamás había escuchado ha Shaoran decirle, sabía que el ambarino no es de los que expresan abiertamente lo que piensa; era tan guapo y tan amable al decir eso.

-Oye mocoso- se escuchó la voz de Touya desde el primer piso –Si no bajas en esta momento con mi hermana intacta, subiré y te partiré todos los huesos-

-Ja, quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo el castaño enfadado con una vena en la frente, eso hermano entrometido siempre tenía que arruinar todo.

Como siempre estas cosas le hicieron mucha gracia a Sakura que con una gota en la nuca dijo.

-Mejor vámonos ya, no sería bueno que fueras al baile con el ojo morado-

-Solo si yo lo dejo-

Cuando ya llegaron al recibidor sus amigos ya estaban afuera esperando.

-Más vale mocoso que ella regrese con bien y temprano- dijo Touya retándolo con la mirada de la misma forma que el castaño hacía con él.

-Ya es suficiente Touya – dijo Fuguitaka –deja que tu hermana disfrute la salida con sus amigos-

-Gracias papa- Sakura.

-Bueno ya se les está haciendo tarde, váyanse ahora-

-Está bien señor – Shaoran

-Nos veremos pronto papa, hermano-

-Cuídate Monstruo- Touya –Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa me tecleas al móvil-

-Si hermano-

No perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron enseguida al parque ha reunirse con los demás.

La primera en notar su presencia fue Rika que comento encantada.

-Wow, están increíbles-

-Se ven realmente genial- Chijaru.

-Lamentamos la demora chicos- se disculpó Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura –Hablo Eiden, Aunque nadie estaba seguro que el comentario iba dirigido a la castaña puesto que su vista y su andar iban dirigido a un objetivo distinto, la sílfide curativa oji- rubí -la espera valió luces hermosa… Digo las tres lucen hermosas-

-Muchas gracias por decirlo Eiden- Dijo contenta Meiling.

-Y nada me daría más gusto que ir en compañía de esta belleza- dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

Esto hizo que Meiling, sintiera que se derretía ante sus cálidos labios, mientras suspiraba.

-Ya podemos irnos ¿Cierto?- le ofreció su brazo a su pareja.

-Por supuesto- dijo aferrándose al brazo del chico coreano.

Anduvieron en una plática muy entretenida entre todos hacia el gimnasio de la escuela donde es el baile; los seres mitológicos se sorprendieron de ver tanta gente junta, bailando una danza, en un amiente y con unos instrumentos que no habían visto nunca-

Ahora la gente bailaba a un ritmo movido según el ritmo que el dj les ponía.

-Esto es genial- Dijo Meiling encantada.

-Me alegro que te guste- Eiden –según me has dicho tu nunca has asistido a un baile como estos ¿Cierto?- la vio asentir y prosiguió –Pues entonces permíteme enseñarte como se mueven los pies en la pista- progresivamente se la llevó a la pista para ponerse a bailar,

Así como lo hicieron Chijaru y Yamazaki, Rika se apartó de ellos para ir con el profesor Terada, al parecer su pareja y mientras Naoko fue a buscarla un chico que reconoció como un miembro del club de ajedrez.

Ahora volvieron hay que darse sola con Shaoran, él se mantuvo neutro y como vio que él no tenía muchos ánimos de bailar por ahora la guio hasta la más de aperitivos.

Estuvieron hay durante varios minutos, Sakura solo pensaba como alentar a Shaoran a bailar aunque sea una pieza.

En el caso de Shaoran, solo estaba estudiando las cosas, una de las ventajas de ser un ser mitológico era su capacidad de memorizar lo que sea rápidamente, así tampoco hacer el ridículo.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos; hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearles el cuello por detrás. Por un instante se emocionó pensando que se trataba de Sakura pero su fantasía su arruino al percatarse de que se trataba de la pelirroja loca.

-Hola Shao- se pegó a su cuerpo acto que incómodo y repugno ha Shaoran –Me alegra ver que hayas llegado-

-Si he llegado-

-Qué tal si me sacas a bailar, seguro eres un gran bailarín, yo si lo soy he tomado clases con los mejores bailarines del mundo-

-Haruka quieres hacer el favor de comportarte y dejar de ofrecértele- Exclamo enfadad Sakura –El vino conmigo-

-Y eso a mí que me importa, Shaoran seguro todavía no sabe que le conviene estar conmigo-

-¿No puedes tener algo de dignidad por una vez en tu vida?-

-Mira quién habla, alguien que se cree un angelito, pero en realidad es la peor zorra, al abandonar a su actual novio y cambiarlo por el mejor postor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Oye no te permitimos que le hables así ha Sakura- Escucharon a Tomoyo que se venía acercando junto con Eriol.

-Mira nada más el escuadrón de los bobos-

-¿Tu como Sabes que Yukito y yo terminamos?-Sakura

-Por favor todos saben de eso; desde que te desapareciste no se dice otra cosa que te aburriste de Thukichiro y que en este momento le estabas poniendo los cuernos en alguna parte-

-Eso no es cierto Yukito encontró a quien amar y por eso terminamos-

-Entonces Thukichio debió darse cuenta de la poca cosa que eres-

-OYE YA BASTA- Grito Shaoran harto de todo, de que no paraban de mencionar a ese Thukichiro, que esa bruja este expresándose de ese modo de Sakura y sobre todo estaba harto de la presencia de ella cerca de su Sakura – Que te quede claro una cosa no me agradas, no me gusta tenerte cerca y sobre todo no te quiero cerca de mi prometida-

Esta última declaración dejo pasmados a todos; para sus amigos, era la primera vez que Shaoran confesaba abiertamente su compromiso matrimonial con la castaña, Sakura en cambio sintió como su corazón explotaba de la emoción, no estaba segura si solo lo dijo para ahuyentar a Haruka, pero penándolo bien ni siquiera con Siegfried se molestó en aclarar eso, entonces quiere decir que el de verdad le importa, ahora estaba más que segura, tenía que declararle su amor esta noche.

-Tu…. Tu… Tu… ¿Tu qué?- balbuceaba pasmada la pelirroja.

-Ya lo oíste Haruka- dijo Sakura mientras se ubicaba junto a él y le tomaba su mano –Shaoran es mi prometido y jamás fuiste de su agrado, según parece la poca cosa resulto otra-

Mileidy arrugo el ceño mientras apretaba los puños y de su boca salía lo que parecía ser un gruñido, luego relajo su expresión y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para retirarse, al menos pensaba hacerlo con elegancia y la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Eso estuvo excelente amigo- felicito Eriol.

-Si ya era hora deshacerme de la plaga- Shaoran.

-Y sé cómo podremos mantenerla alejada para siempre- dijo Tomoyo en un tono y una mirada algo maquiavélica que hizo que a sus amigos y a su novio les recorriera un escalofrió.

Ella apunto con su dedo hacia ella y un pequeño resplandor salió de la punta, hay sin razón aparente Haruka se había resbalado y por inercia tomo lo que estaba en su alcance para no caer que fue el mantel de la mesa llevándose con ella la comida encima, termino cayendo de todos modos pero esta vez con resto de comida y bebida sobre todo su costoso vestido.

La gente de los alrededores, incluyéndolos, comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sin poder soportar más la humillación Haruka salió corriendo del lugar.

-Increíble Tomoyo, no sabía que fueras tan malvada- comento divertida la oji-verde.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a los que molesta a tus amigos-

-De ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado contigo- dijo con burla Shaoran, me doy cuenta que tú puedes ser de un temperamento más fuerte que el del Meiling cuando te enfadas-

-Tenlo en cuenta siempre-

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste Tomoyo- Sakura.

-Gracias pero es solo un conjuro sencillo para nosotros los sílfides seguramente tu sabrás hacerlo cuando te liberes-

-Seria genial-

-Oigan y ¿Dónde está Meiling?- Tomoyo.

-La muy sin vergüenza esta por ahí-señalo Shaoran hacia la pista de Baile donde se encontraba Meiling bailando muy pegadita a su pareja la melodía lenta que se estaba tocando ahora.

-Es increíble que no se hayan separado en ningún momento- Eriol.

-Sakura creo que esta es tu oportunidad- susurro Tomoyo parándose detrás de la castaña.

Esto la puso nerviosa y hablo en voz baja pero balbuceando –No….. No yo no creo que deba….-

-Tonterías amiga es ahora o nunca- la empujo un poco haciendo que sus brazos golpearan.

-Hhhhaaa… Sha… Sha…. Shaoran….. Aceptarías bailar conmigo esta pieza- dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos ante los nervios.

Al notar que pasaban no segundos y él no decía nada abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa y deslumbrarte que Shaoran le ha brindado.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría Sakura- le ofreció su mano la cual ella no dudo en tomar con una ligera emoción; cuando pensó que empezarían a dirigirse a la pista la sorprendió con algo que nunca había pensado de él. Acerco su mano a sus labios y deposito un dulce y cálido beso entre sus dedos.

Logro lo que quería, esto lo había visto hacer a muchas parejas y no se equivocó cuando supuso que ha Sakura le sorprendería, pero para él también fue una sorpresa, nunca pensó que su mano fuera tan suave y hermosa, sentir la calidez de su mano en sus labios era indescriptible, ¿Sus labios también serían así de cálidos?.

-Vamos- Ahora si la llevo a la pista.

En el camino fue que ella pudo salir de su trance.

**Ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más, **

**Necesito estar contigo, contarte lo q he vivido **

**Amor q sepas cuanto te extraño los minutos **

**Se hacen años cuando juntos no estamos **

**Necesito estar contigo ahora...**

Se dejaron llevar por la lenta melodía de piado que se escuchaba, los tomaron sus opciones, Shaoran poso una mano en su cintura delicadamente, ella poso una mano en su hombro entrelazando sus manos libres y en el preciso instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual ya nada existió, ni la gente, ni sus amigos, nada… Solo ellos dos en la pista siguiendo la canción.

**Y tenerte cara a cara Perderme **

**En tu mirada, sentir que ya no hay brisa **

**Se me enamora el alma**

No sabían si lo hacían apropósito pero se separaron lo necesario para únicamente juntar las palmas de sus manos, inconscientemente estaban siguiendo la letra de la canción; perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

**Amarte en silencio llorar sin decir nada **

**Sentirme como un niño cuando tú me abrazas, **

**Cuando tú me abrazas**

Volvieron a estar en la pose anterior, solo que esta vez estaban pegados del otro, prácticamente abrazándose igualando el aroma que transmitía el otro.

Sakura acerco su nariz a su cuello, él olía como ha canela, en olor tan dulce y sexual a la vez.

El en el en cambio se perdía en la fragancia de su cabello, olía como ha cerezas frescas, las hermosas frutas que crecen en la primavera y su fragancia y su apariencia le daban un toque hermoso y perfecto a donde sea que este, tal como ella.

**Y tenerte cara a cara Perderme **

**En tu mirada sentir que ya no hay brisa **

**Se me enamora el alma.**

Su mundo de fantasía se rompió por los aplausos de las demás parejas que se dan cuando termina la pieza, por unos segundos estuvieron perdidos regresando a la realidad pero después se unieron a los aplausos. Cuando estos terminaron una nueva canción sonó pero esta vez Shaoran vio que si tenía que buscar un momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos a la castaña, ese era ahora.

-Sakura ven conmigo por favor- sin esperar respuesta de su parte la tomo delicadamente del brazo y la saco del gimnasio.

-¿Shaoran a dónde vamos?- Sakura.

El no respondió, solo camino por los jardines de la prepa asegurándose que no haya ninguna presencia a su alrededor. Cuando por fin lo encontró se ubicó frente de ella y antes de verla y hablar tomo ligeramente algo de aire y proseguir.

-Sakura… Desde hace tiempo hay algo que quiero decirte….. Es algo realmente importante-

-¿Sabes? Yo también- dijo decidida en aprovechar esta oportunidad –Shaoran yo….-

Se calló al instante de ver como Shaoran la cayo con el dedo índice en su boca y seguir.

-Sakura sé que jamás te he dicho esto y es justo lo que hare ahora-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-De…. De lo especial que eres para mí- suspiro para tomar valor –Sakura tu eres…. Más especial de lo que puedes llegar a creer para mí; Eres muy dulce, muy amable y sincera, tu presencia hace que todo el mundo se sientan cómodos y confiados contigo, eres tan transparente que hasta podría imaginarme lo que piensas con solo mirarte a los ojos ¿Sabes? Jamás te lo había dicho pero desde que mi familia murió me he sentido muy solo- tomo la mano de Sakura y la pego a su pecho junto donde ella podía sentir, por alguna razón, como su corazón latía como tambor – Pero desde que nos conocimos, sin darme cuenta, ese vacío que dejo la soledad en mí se esfumo poco a poco y fue remplazado por esto que siento ahora por ti-

-Y…... ¿Qué será?- pregunto algo sorprendida de que Shaoran diga todas esas cosas de ella.

-Pues- volvió a suspirar –Es un tanto difícil de decir- se acercó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se pegaron y sus rostros estuvieron a una distancia considerable –Tal vez lo mejor sea que te lo demuestre- acerco más sus rostro a tal punto que solo sus labios quedaron separados en milímetros de hacer contacto.

A Sakura, su cercanía tanto de sus labios y de su cuerpo solo lograban una ansiedad enorme, se moría porque Shaoran terminara de romper la distancia de sus labios, pero su cerebro le decía que no lo besara sino hasta que el le terminara decir lo que iba a decir… ¿Qué tal si no era lo que esperaba?

Pero de nuevo dejo de pensar y recapacitar eso para más tarde, si Shaoran no terminaba la distancia para besarla lo haría ella, iba a tomar impulso para que sus labios se juntaran … pero…..

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, pagaría lo que fuera por verles las cara en estos momentos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo sé a veces puedo llegar hacer muy mala 3:)

Pero relájense, esto también es una compensación ya que mi fic LEGOS HAS LOS CIEN COMENTARIOS tal como lo soñé de verdad me dio tanta dicha y emoción que me pareció cruel dejarlos con la intriga tanto tiempo, aunque admito que ya los puse en otra jijijijijijij. Gracias, Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Un inmenso gracias a todos y cada usuario que me deja sus comentarios.

No m alcanzara la vida para agradecerles que me hayan apoyado, he inspirado para volver este fic más popular, sus comentarios son los que medan la inspiración necesaria para escribir

Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo no les puedo prometer para cuanto lo tenga listo les informó para los que aun no han leído todavía mi perfil; en la siguiente actualización publicare el siguiente capítulo junto con uno nuevo de "Recuperar el tiempo perdido" pero como dije antes no puedo asegurar para cuanto esté listo.

En cuanto a los errores ortográficos lo lamento les prometo que tan próxima vez que publique corregir también los de este capítulo.

Y por cierto la canción que salio se llama **Cara a cara de 20/20**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

**Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^**

**Las Sílfides**

**Capítulo 20:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una corriente que hace tiempo no había sentido activo todos sus sentidos de un solo golpe, haciendo que diera un sobre salto y se separara rápido del oji-ámbar quedando anonadada.

-¿Qué… Qué sucede Sakura?- pregunto muy extrañado de notar como la magia se rompió en tan solo un instante -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto ahora preocupado al ver que su cara perdía algo de color.

-Esta… Esta presencia es….-

-¿Presencia?-

-Siento la presencia…. ¡de un cuerno!, ¡es un cuerno Shaoran!-

-¿Un cuerno? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Aquí en este lugar? ¿En este mundo?-

-Por supuesto que si Shaoran y está cerca de aquí-

Movió su cabeza a todas las direcciones tratando de ubicarla lo cual no fue difícil.

-Está en el gimnasio, está en el baile hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien lo tome-

Asintió estando de acuerdo y corrieron de vuelta al baila, por un momento se sentía frustrado de haber tenido otra interrupción pero la dejo a un lado por el momento, lo primordial ahora era buscar ese cuerno para obtener ventaja del enemigo. No demoraron mucho en llegar y distinguir a sus amigos reunidos entre la multitud y claro Eiden estaba pegado a Meiling; se acercaron de inmediato a ellos.

Sakura, Shaoran que gusto verlos y ¿Qué tal? ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto ansiosa Tomoyo, al igual que Meiling y Eriol, de que sus amigos le dieran y ya se declararon y son felices.

-Si hay algo nuevo- Sakura.

-Hace poco Sakura sintió la presencia de un cuerno y está cerca de aquí-

La sonrisa de todos desapareció ante lo que les conto el castaño.

-Pero eso no es posible- Eriol -¿Cómo un cuerno pudo llegar a este mundo?-

-Eso no lo sabemos, lo importante es saber que está aquí- Shaoran

-Y hay que buscarlo rápido- Tomoyo.

-he disculpen- dijo Eiden -¿De qué cuerno están hablando?-

Todos se quedaron tiesos en sus lugares por un momento incluso Meiling, estaban tan enchipados en hablar del cuerno que olvidaron la presencia del chico coreano.

-hhhhheeee, lo sentimos Eiden pero volveremos más tarde- dijo Sakura tomando del brazo de Meiling y alejarse del retro del grupo, no dándole a ella la oportunidad de decir nada.

-No Eiden te explicó luego- grito Meiling en la distancia.

-Deja en paz a ese chico en un momento como este Meiling- regaño su hermana –estamos en medio de una crisis, tenemos que encontrar un cuerno-

-¿Sakura ahora percibes el cuerno?- Eriol.

-Si esta en este lugar…. Muy cerca…. Quizás-

Fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz del animador hablando en el micrófono

-Muy bien todos presten atención, ha llegado el momento del concurso de baile-

Todos aplaudieron y exclamaron emocionados.

-Y como ya saben la pareja ganadora serán coronados rey y reina del baile pero también se llevaran este fabuloso trofeo-

Una de las alumnas llego al escenario con el trofeo en sus manos sin imaginar la vital importancia que era para Saura y los demás. El trofeo era una copa alta dorada que tenía grabada en el centro una pareja bailarina pero lo que les importaba de verdad era que el cuerno, pintado de los extremos de negro y el centro de blanco, está ubicado en la puna del trofeo.

-Es el cuerno- Meiling.

-¿Y ahora como hacemos para obtenerlo?- Tomoyo.

-No lo sé tal vez…..-

De nuevo se percibió una presencia pero esta vez fue presentida por todos; era una presencia maligna que reconocieron enseguida, la presencia de Reitaro y algunos secuaces.

-No puede ser que ya hayan llegado- Eriol.

-Y lo más importante como consiguieron venir hasta aquí- Shaoran.

No demoraron mucho en localizar al doxi entrando al gimnasio con un pequeño grupo también de doxi.

-¿Cómo es que lucen como humanos?- Sakura

-Seguramente están usando un artefacto mágico como el nuestro que camuflajear su apariencia- Tomoyo.

-Pero no su magia- Meiling –Creen que se atreva a usarla aquí-

-Reitaro es capaz de cualquier cosa así que no me extrañaría- Shaoran.

-Pero hay que impedirlo- Sakura –No podemos permitir que la gente de aquí salga lastimada-

-La pequeña Sakura tiene razón- Eriol.

De nuevo todos se enfocaron en Reitaro, quien miraba los alrededores seguros tratando de encontrar el cuerno pero cuando sus miradas hicieron contactos se percibió que en la cara de Reitaro había primero había sorpresa, seguro para el tampoco esperaba verlos hay pero después paso hacer una sonrisa burlona, luego volvió su mirada al frente y empozo a caminar directamente hacia el cuerno.

-oh no, no te lo vamos a permitir- dijo Shaoran hacer alcanse rápidamente con Sakura y Eriol hacia Reitaro e irrumpieron en su camino.

-No te vamos a dejar dar ni un paso más Reitaro- dijo Shaoran poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que los otros dos.

-Pero que tenemos por aquí- dijo con burla –El grupo de zopencos ¿A que vinieron? ¿Ha que los derrote?... ¿De nuevo?-

-Eso ya se acabó- Eriol

-Si ya no somos los mismos de antes, hemos mejorado mucho-

-Si por supuesto escuchen no tenemos mucho tiempo, mi señora quiere encontrar un cuerno y está impaciente por conseguirlo, así que abran paso-

-Es cuerno en nuestro por derecho y vamos a permitir que se lo lleven-

Suspiro –Se nota que ha ustedes les encanta perder el tiempo, no tienen oportunidad con nosotros, ese cuerno será nuestro-

-solo sobre nuestro cadáver-

-Como ustedes prefieran, adelante muchachos-

Inmediatamente después de dar la orden los dos doxi que lo acompañaban atacaron a puño libre y él también se unió después.

Con esto ya se armó un alboroto en el baile, la gente se alejaba de ellos para no salir lastimados, algunos supervisores se intentaron detenerlos pero eran ignorados. Mientras ellos daban su pelea con todo lo que podía, ya que ellos acostumbraban pelear con magia o armas de combate pero para mantener su identidad en secreto tenían que evitar usar magia, por lo que se conformaban con usar las cosas de su alrededor, mientras las peli-negras trataban de convencer a la gente de salir de allí.

Reitaro tenía una frenética lucha con el castaños en el cual ninguno de los tres pensaba rendirse

-Deberían dejar de complicarnos las cosas y dejar que mi señora se lleve el cuerno-

-Ya te hemos chico que jamás te saldrías con la tuya- Shaoran.

Soltó una carcajada –Pero si ya lo hemos hecho-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Es natural que no sepan las novedades, ahora que ustedes no están de entrometidos en nuestro mundo, mi señora Banshee ha estado moviéndose, ha atacado a todos los grupos de diferentes creaturas y apoderándose de cualquier cosa de gran valor y de gran poder de todos lados-

Esta declaración dejo pasmado a todos, jamás esperaban una noticia como esta, el mundo que tanto esmero estaban protegiendo ahora estaba indefenso y siendo destruido-

-¿Cómo es posible que se muevan tan rápido?- Tomoyo.

-Sí, solo hemos estado fuera unos cuatro días- Meiling

-Ya les dije que mi señora se está impacientando, creo que ya a estas alturas habrá atacado a la madriguera de las sílfides-

Todos se congelados en su lugar, pero Reitaro ignoro esto y siguió diciendo-

-Como sea tal vez deberían concentrarse ahora en regresar al mundo mitológico y dejarme el camino libre para el cuerno-

-Ya te dijimos que eso no va a pasar- Sakura.

De nuevo la pelea se llevó a cabo los castaños se abalanzaron contra Reitaro pero esta solo levanto los puños hacia adelante y abrirlos provocando una fuerte ventisca que los derribo y los mando algo apartados; fue ese momento que Reitaro aprovecho para correr directamente hacia el cuerno que todavía estaba en la mesa encima del escenario.

-VIENTO- Sakura que fue la primera en recuperarse del golpe uso el poder del cristal para hacerlo lo mismo y Reitaro termino estrellado contra la pared.

-Maldita- murmuro.

-CONGELANTE- esta vez fue Shaoran quien invoco el segundo elemente, gracias a sus entrenamientos descubrieron que el elemento del hielo no solo se puede utilizar como escudo, sino también como puede congelar he inmovilizar a sus oponentes, como ahora, Reitaro ahora tenía congelada la parte de su cintura para abajo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Malditos- dijo mientras trataba de liberarse, fue ese momento que los castaños aprovecharon para acercarse al trofeo y tomar el cuerno he inmediatamente salir del gimnasio.

Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo ya se dieron cuenta de todo y los siguieron.

-No se queden hay inútiles síganlos- ordeno Reitaro.

-Sakura espera-

Se detuvieron al escuchar la voz que reconocieron como la de Chijaru. Cuando se dieron la vuelta estaban todas sus amigas que los miraban entre extrañados y preocupados.

-¿Sakura que fue todo eso?- Naoko.

-Sí, ¿de dónde conocen a ese sujeto?- Chijaru.

-¿Y cómo hicieron para congelarlo?- Rika.

-Lo siento chicas- Sakura –Es algo difícil de explicar y no tenemos tiempo para eso, lo siento- sin más que decir volvieron a correr ignorando los llamados de sus amigas.

Notaron como los doxi les estaban dando mucha ventaja, doblaron la esquina a unos de los edificios de la escuela pensando que estaría a salvo, pero fuero desafortunado al notar que el camino llegaba a su fin

-Hay no es un callejón sin salida- Sakura.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? pronto nos alcanzaran- Tomoyo

-Vengan suban aquí- escucharon la voz de alguien desde la ventana del segundo piso y segundos después notaron como una cuerda bajaba de allí

-¿Crees que sea seguro?- pregunto desconfiado Shaoran.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí amigo- Eriol.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y ya sin perder el tiempo uno a uno subió la soga, cuando el ultimo lo hizo recogieron la soga justo antes que los doxi llegaran.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sakura aun sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

-Si, por un momento pensé que estábamos perdidos-Tomoyo

-No tienen nada que agradecerme amigos-

Escucharon con mayor atención a voz de la persona que los salvo y se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que Eiden fue el que los ayudo.

-Eiden… pe… pe… Pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Meiling.

-Simplemente ayudaba a mis amigos- dijo muy calmado como si lo que hubiera hecho no haya sido la gran cosa.

-¿Pero porque lo hiciste?-Shaoran.

-Puede escuchar la plática que tenía ustedes con esos sujetos, por supuesto yo no entiendo nada pero si pude entender que estaba en graves problema y no podía dejar que Sakura y sus amigos abandonas y mucho menos ha Meiling-

La mencionada se emocionó ante sus palabras que no pudo resistirse a acercarse para abrazarlo y el también respondió.

-Muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarnos Eiden- Sakura -pero desafortunadamente tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos encuentren, por si no lo olvidaste unos bandidos nos persiguen-

-Por eso no tienen por qué preocuparse síganme y estaremos a salvo- Dijo Eiden, tomo la mano de la oji- rubí y empezaron a deslizarse sigilosamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria sin ser notados, ya estaban saliendo de allí cuando.

-Miren allí están- los doxi los había descubierto y de nuevo empezó la persecución.

-¿Y ahora ha donde iremos?- pregunto Meiling en la carrera aun sujeta de la mono del coreano.

-Estamos cerca de la parada de autobús no se detengan- Eiden.

Tal como dijo al llegar al doblar la esquina se encontraron con un autobús, no el pensaron mucho y se subieron he inmediatamente prendió marcha.

Se asomaron por las ventanas y vieron como de nuevo perdieron a sus perseguidores.

-SIIIIIIIIIII- celebraron todos ante su victoria.

•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$E•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•

-¿LOS PERDIERON IMCOMPETENTES?- grito con furia Reitaro.

-Lo sentimos seños son agiles-

-Esa no es la excusa que a mi señora le gustaría oír, cuando se lo reporte me asegurare de que sean a ustedes a quienes castiguen severamente-

Reitaro noto como la piedra de su dije comenzó a brillar en parpadeos y eso indicaba que Banshee lo estaba llamando. Cuando lo levanto la imagen en miniatura de Banshee apareció.

-¿Alguna novedad Reitaro?-

El doxi ya sudaba frio y sus manos estaban temblando, estaba seguro que su señora no le gustaría nada las novedades.

-Señora ellos…. Se escaparon con el cuerno y los perdimos-

Esperaba una reacción de gritos y reclamos pero en lugar de eso Banshee no dijo nada solo mantuvo en una inquietantemente calma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el segundo cuerno ahora está en el poder de la mocosa?-

-S….. Si mi señora-

-TE ESTAS COMBIRTIENDO EN UN COMPLETO INUTIL-

-lo siento de veras-

-Te facilite las cosas, diciéndote donde está el cuerno, llevándote hasta ahí y a unos hombres y ni con eso pudiste hacer nada… Tu solo mereces la muerte-

-NO, señora por favor tenga piedad, le prometo que esta vez no a defraudare- rogo desesperado.

Banshee se suspiró para calmar sus iras (N/A: Acuérdense que todavía no doy la descripción física de Banshee :) )

-Enviare más refuerzos para que te acompañen-

¿Eso quiere decir mi señora que me dará una oportunidad?-

-Te daré esta última oportunidad, si fallas date por muerto- advirtió –Ahora me iras a buscar el tercer cuerno-

-¿Cree que este aquí?-

-Eso lo averiguaremos ahora-

La que antes era sílfides recito de nuevo su conjuro de búsqueda pero esta vez no demora tanto, hizo una exclamación de sorpresa se quedó estática por unos instantes y después soltó una carcajada llena de maldad.

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?-pregunto extrañado Reitaro.

-No lo puedo creer jajajajajajaja no lo puedo creer jajaja, Atenea fue una estúpida en dejar en cuerno en un lugar como ese-

-¿El tercer cuerno se encuentra también en el mundo humano?-

-jajajajajaaja si, y más cerca de lo que crees-

-¿Donde esta? Iré enseguida y les arrebatare también el cuerno a eso idiotas-

-Olvídate del segundo cuerno-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Te aseguro que si tenemos el tercero nos darán por su voluntad el que poseen-

-Bien ¿Dónde lo encuentro?-

-jajajajaja- volvió a reír antes de darle la información.

•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•$•

El autobús en donde se encontraban los viajero tomaba hacia dirección desconocidas, ya el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y afortuna mente ellos eran los únicos pasajeros y cada quien estaba con su propia pareja en una lugares apartados; es decir, Meiling y Eiden estaban sentados en los primeros asientos, Sakura y Shaoran en el medio y Tomoyo y Eriol en los asientos de atrás.

Desde que subieron al transporte no tuvieron más remedio que contarle al chico coreano lo que estaba sucediendo por supuesto Meiling fue la que le contaba la historia bajo las atentas miradas de sus amigos.

Cuando termino los primeros segundos La sílfides oji-rubí espero temblorosa la respuesta del compañero de Clases de Sakura que quedo un poco atontado.

Mientras mayor es el silencio más crecía la desesperación en Meiling, ¿Qué tal si no la perdona por ocular algo tan serio? ¿Oh que tal si se asusta y no quiere saber de ella por ser lo que es?

-Entonces….. ¿Tú eres un ser mitológico?- pregunto cuando salió de la sorpresa -¿Y Sakura también?-

-Si-

-Valla eso es… GRANDIOSO-

Ahora la que se quedó atontada era ella.

-¿Perdón? ¿No estas molesto?-

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Entiendo perfectamente porque habrán ocultado algo como esto tomando en cuenta que apenas me conoces, pero una de las cosas que hizo que Saura y yo seamos amigas es porque a los dos nos fascina los seres mitológicos y estoy de verdad encantado de conocer a unos reales, sobre todo a una sílfides tan hermosa como tú-

-oh Eiden que amable- dijo encantada, ahora estaba más que segura que Eiden erar el indicado con cada detalle y con cada palabra la enamoraba más.

-Meiling yo también tengo que ser sincero contigo, me gustas y no quisiera que te pasara nada-

-Tú también me gusta y me fascina estar contigo- sin perder más tiempo Meiling lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco hasta ella para unir sus labios en un intenso beso que fue correspondido en seguida.

-Se nota que ha Meiling le gusta ir directo al grano- Comento Eriol observando el espectáculo.

-Sabes me dan un poco de envidia-

-¿Por qué?-

-No nos hemos besado así desde que nos declaramos y la verdad eso…..-

Su pareja no la dejo continuar ya que la tomo del mentón y unía sus labios en un intenso beso.

-¿Y qué te parece ahora?-

-Continúa y te lo diré más tarde-

-Me alegro que ya todos estén bien- Comento Sakura mirando a ambas parejas con alegría y algo de envidia, como le gustaría estar en la misma situación que sus amigos, claro con el castaño que está a su lado.

-Si…... Todos se ven….. Muy felices-si no fuera tan cobarde ahora mismo disfrutando del seguro dulce sabor de los labios de Sakura, le estaría susurrando palabras al oído diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y lo hermosa, maravillosa y perfecta que le parecía.

En un instante recordó de nuevo el aniño que estaba en su bolillo, disimuladamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo y contemplo por un momento la bríllate gema, como para darse valor, ese era el momento, sus amigos estaban entretenidos y no había nadie más alrededor era ahora o nunca.

Volvió a esconder el aniño y respiro lo más profundo que ha respirado en su vida para darse valor y volteo a ver a la oji. Esmeralda que estaba muy entretenida viendo por la ventana, esta vez trataría de ir directo al grano.

-Es un bonito atardecer ¿No crees?- dijo sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

-Si tienes razón es muy hermoso…. Igual que tu-

Este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Sakura, menos mal que no se había decidido a voltear a verlo, pero de todas maneras el reflejo en el cristal la delataba.

-Sabes Sakura, ahora que estamos solos hay….. Hay algo que quiero decirte-

Enseguida ya tuvo su cara llena de curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa Shaoran?-

Volvió a respirar hondo –Bueno esto- tomo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas y no pudo evitar pensar como siento una Sílfides guerrera tuviera las manos tan suaves y pequeñas como las de un ángel –Sakura me sentiría, muy orando si tu…... Si….. Si tu-

De pronto sintieron como el autobús frenaba repentinamente y esto causo que todos de cayeran hacia delante de sus asientos.

-Ya llegamos a la terminal, por favor bajen- dijo el chofer.

_-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora?-_ pensó Shaoran indignado.

Todos no tuvieron más remedio que bajarse del transporte y ahora estaban en las afueras de Tomoeda, que era rodeada por un extenso bosque, en una parada de autobús que quedaba en una carretera.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que podríamos hacer?- Eriol.

-Creo que sería buena idea buscar un teléfono público para llamarle a mi casa-

-Y también pedirle a un coche que nos dé un aventón hasta la cuidad- Eiden.

-Y donde conseguiríamos todo eso si estamos en medio de la nada- Tomoyo.

-Ya lo veremos chicas, todo va a salir bien- Sakura.

-Hhhhheeee Chicos…. Creo que les va a interesar mucho ver esto- anuncio Eriol que les daba la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Eriol?- Shaoran y los demás se acercaron a donde él se encontraba.

-Miren esto-

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos vieron que Eriol tenía la brújula fuera y como la flecha de esta se movía primero en todas las direcciones y luego solo lo hacía entre el norte y el oeste, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver esto

-Eriol….. El que esa flecha se esté moviendo quiere decir que- Meiling.

-Yue está cerca- Sakura.

-Y todo parece indicar que esta al noroeste- Shaoran –En el bosque para ser exactos-

-Debimos suponer que se encontraría en un lugar como este- Tomoyo.

-Y que estamos esperando vámonos ya- Shaoran.

-SSSIII- dijeron todos estando de acuerdo.

Todos se integraron en el bosque uno en uno, pero justo cuando iba a ingresar Eiden este no pudo dar un paso más.

-¿Oigan que sucede?-Pregunto extrañado toco los alrededores descubriendo que había un barrera invisible -¿Por qué no me dejan pasar?-

-Lo siento amigo olvidamos decírtelo, estamos pisando tierra encantada y solamente otro seres pueden pasar por ella- explico Eriol.

-Pe…. Pero….. Pero- suspiro derrotado –De acuerdo lo entiendo-

-Lo siento mucho Eiden- Meiling.

-No te preocupes Mei de verdad lo entiendo, pero por favor cuídate-

-Desde luego-

-Llamare a la casa de Sakura para explicarles todo-

-Te lo agradecería mucho amigo- Sakura.

-De acuerdo tenemos que irnos- Shaoran –está por anochecer y así será imposible buscar a Yue, tenemos que irnos ahora y aprovechar que hay luz-

-Tiene razón, vámonos-

Ya llevaban minutos desde que se infiltraron en el bosque y apenas era escasa la luz que les permitía visualizar el camino que indicaba la brújula.

-¿No faltara mucho para llegar?- Tomoyo.

-Quizás no demasiado, la brújula indica que ya estamos cerca- Eriol.

-¿Qué tan cerca? ya es de noche y todavía no hemos sentido nada- Sakura.

-Pues según esto lo que buscamos esta justo…. Aquí-

Despegaron su vista de la brújula y visualizaron, a solo unos metros de ellos, por los rayos de la luna un, por decirlo de algún modo, un pequeño edificio todo viejo cubierto de grama, el tejado y las paredes tenían algunos agujeros que se notaba que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-¿Es aquí?- Shaoran.

-Todo indica que si- Eriol.

-He oído hablar de este lugar, antes era un taller metálico pero hace años que fue abandonado- Sakura.

-Entonces sin duda es el lugar perfecto para esconderse- Tomoyo –Incluso un hechicero tan poderoso como Yue-

-Entonces que estamos esperando-Meiling.

Los tres decidieron tomarles ventaja, en cuanto los castaños estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta ahora no lo habían pensado, pero ya estaban a solo unos minutos de desaparecer la cadena.

Shaoran carraspeo para llamar la atención –Bueno… Ya falta poco….-dijo algo nervioso

-Si….. Al fin…. Seremos libres…..- dijo la oji. Esmeralda del mismo modo.

-Sin esta cadena-

-Por fin dejaremos de estar atados jejeje- rio sin ganas solo para ablandar la atmosfera entre ellos.

Conforme avanzaban notaban la presencia mágica de tal como o sospechaban de un hechicero; Yue tenía que estar hay sin duda, sus amigos decidieron esperarlos afuera y ellos deberían entrar para explicarle todo.

En un movimiento sorpresivo el castaño se adelantó unos pasos para abrirle la puerta y dejarle el paso, provocando en la castaña un leve sonrojo.

-Después de ti-dijo como todo caballero.

-N…. No…. T… T….. Tú primero Shaoran.

-No tu primero-

-No tu primero-

-_**ok**_- dijeron a la vez se tomaron la palabra dieron un paso dispuestos a entrar esto trajo como resultado que chocaran, luego de recuperarse empezaron a reír levemente y abrieron la puerta la suficiente para que entraran.

-hola- llamo la castaña débilmente en la oscura habitación donde solo tuvo de respuesta el eco del lugar.

-¿hay alguien aquí?- Shaoran.

Durante los primeros segundos no notaron nada, hasta que presintieron una presencia moviéndose en la oscurana.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Salga ahora- Shaoran.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta solo se percibía la presencia de algo moviéndose en los escombros en la oscuridad.

-¿Y si es un fantasma Shaoran?- pregunto temblorosa Sakura escondiéndose detrás del castaño.

-Tonterías si fuera un fantasma se perviviría una presencia maligna-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Quizás sea….-

No pudiendo seguir con su explicación puesto que escucharon el graznido de un águila a sus espaldas, cuando se dieron la vuelta en una de las vías del techo se apoyaba una figura a lada que no demoro mucho en atacarlos desde el aire.

-ABAJO- pudieron salir ilesos del ataque por la sugerencia del castaño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-escucha la pregunta de uno de sus amigos que entraban también al taller.

Fue ahí cuando la figura alada que los ataco aterrizo en el suelo y gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba en sus ventana contemplaron mejor a la creatura y era una extraordinariamente grande con cuerpo igual al de un león, su cabeza de águila y patas delanteras igual de grandes que la de un águila y grandes alas.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Tomoyo.

-Creo que eso es un grifo **(1)-** Eriol.

-¿Y que hace un grifo en este lugar?-Shaoran

-No lo sé pero te aseguro que no nos quiere aquí- Sakura.

De nuevo el grifo se elevó para intentar dar otro ataque aéreo esta vez con un aliento de fuego.

Sakura se apresuró en invocar al elemento del agua concentro el poder del cristal en sus manos juntas y cuando las separo del centro apareció una gota de agua que cuando más separaba sus manos más creía-BOMBA DE AGUA- el aliento de fuego y la bomba de agua chocaron creando una densa neblina que se dispersó con el aleteo del grifo.

De nuevo se preparó para el segundo aliento de fuego pero esta vez Shaoran dio el segundo ataque, también concentro la energía en sus manos esta vez pequeñas llamas salieron de la punta de sus dedos –BOLAS DE FUERGO- sacudió sus manos y cada bola salió disparada directo al grifo que ágilmente esquivo.

-Es muy ágil para ser tan grande- Comento el castaño entre dientes

Sakura no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse del segundo ataca poso sus manos en el suelo y conjuro.

-TIERRA- inmediatamente las plantas y lianas que se encontraban por los alrededores se alargaron y fueron directo hacia el grifo, los primeros dos intentos logro esquivarlas pero una de ellas tomo su pata trasera y de ahí le tomo la otra y siguió así hasta que fue inmovilizado en el aire ya que trataba de liberarse.

-Muy bien lo tienen- Eriol.

-Vamos Sakura acabemos con el-

-De acuerdo-

Los dos tomaron pociones para eliminar al grifo en un conjuro combinado pero una nueva voz resonó en todo el lugar.

-YA BASTA ES SUFICIENTE-

-¿Quién anda hay?- Tomoyo.

-Suelte ha Kerveros ahora- esta vez la voz se enfocaba en un solo lugar y en la oscurana se distinguía a alguien acechándoseles.

Cuando los rayos de la luna le dieron por demostrar a un apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos azules cielo y de facciones serias, dando la impresión de que nunca sonríe, vestía con una túnica de color azul oscuro con borrados dorados de la luna, sol y estrella (N/A: ósea el diseño de su traje en el mismo que usa en el anime, pero sus colores y los adornos son del traje de Clow).

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? pregunto el sujeto.

-Más bien ¿Quién eres tú?- Sakura.

-Sakura…. Es Yue-Aclaro Shaoran.

-¿he?-

-En efecto es el hechicero Yue- dijo Eriol acercándose para reunirse con sus amigos –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Yue-

-les aclaramos todo esto luego por ahora quiero que suelten a mi grifo-

-¿Tu grifo?- pregunto sorprendida Meiling, quien en su sano juicio tendrá un grifo de mascota.

-Esa cosa trataba de matarnos- Shaoran.

-Kerveros es el encargado de proteger el lugar y no le gradan las creaturas que se acercan sin ser invitados, además tenía que verificar que clase de seres son ustedes-

-Lo sentimos en serio señor Yue –Sakura libro al grifo la las lianas –Pero enserio, no tiene idea de los que hemos viajado, lo que hemos aguantado solo para venir a verlo-

-Sí, pude notar que son muy poderosos, deben serlo para tener en su poder los cristales del arcoíris-

-¿Como saben de nuestro cristales?-Shaoran

-No por nada me llaman el mejor hechicero del milenio jovencito, también puedo deducir que no los tienen todos-

-Si están en lo correcto y además…..- Shaoran.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren, hablen pronto que estoy ocupado?-interrumpió Yue.

-Oye Yue será mejor que te comportes- Eriol.

-¿Acaso eres tu Eriol?- Yue.

-Si soy yo y créeme que si esto no fuera algo importante no te buscaría y a todo esto ¿Porque te encuentras en este lugar?-

-Aquí también se refugian seres mixticos que necesitan mi ayuda-

-¿Qué clase de seres?- Meiling.

Yue señalo hacia afuera donde las puertas estaban abiertas y en el bosque se visualizó un pequeño resplandor que fue hasta otra dirección y luego apareció otro seguido de otro y luego muchos aparecieron a la vez, al principio los confundieron con luciérnagas pero más tarde notaron como esos resplandores tomaban forma humanoide pequeñas y con alas.

-Creo que son flygiar **(2)-** Shaoran.

-Así es su reina había tenido unos malestares graves, por eso necesitaban mi presencia aquí- explico Yue –Además no me apetece volver sabiendo cómo esta las cosas en el mundo mitológico-

-Por dios entonces lo que dijo Reitaro es cierto- dijo Sakura sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Todo está siendo destruido, ese maltita de Banshee está acabando con todo, por lo pronto este es un buen escondite-

-¿De dónde lo conoces Eriol? Tomoyo.

-Lo conocí hace mucho-

-Si su abuelo tenía un severo problema para moverse y usar su magia pero lo agracia a mis hechizos salió bien- Yue.

-Y de nuevo necesitamos un favor ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con esta cosa?- Pregunto mostrando la cadena.

Cuando Yue se acercó tomo la cadena entre sus manos examinándola y después de unos segundos le dijo.

-Esta poseída por un conjuro anti-mágico-

-Si así es señor-Sakura.

-Me imagino que son sílfides, solo esta clase de hechizos funcionan con ellos-

-Somos sílfides Guerreros de hecho- Shaoran.

Aunque las facciones de su cara no cambiaron el hechicero mostro en sus ojos una gran sorpresa.

-Valla jamás creí llegar a conocer a uno, hasta donde yo sabía ellos ya están extintos-

-En realidad Sakura y Shaoran son los únicos sílfides guerreros con vida- Tomoyo.

-Por lo tanto nuestra esperanza ¿Acaso no tienen un conjuro para liberarlos?- Meiling.

-Si lo tengo pero no estoy seguro de ayudarlos-

-Escucha Yue ya basta de esto- exclamo algo enfadado El elfo añil –Recuerdas que aunque nos haya ayudado tú también tienes mucho que debernos, y si los liberas todo entre nosotros estará a mano-

El hechicero suspiro resignado –De acuerdo, es un hechizo sencillo creo que no necesito usar mi magia-

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer?- pregunto la oji, verde temblorosa –

-Nada que el aliento de fuego de Kerveros no pueda romper-

_**-¿he**_?-

-Kerveros andando-

No le dio oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar, todo paso rápido, el grifo se elevó lo suficiente preparando su bola de fuego.

-HHAAAAAAA- gritaron los castaños tratando de mantenerse fuera de su alcance, pero estaban tan inmersos pensando en eso que los dos terminaron por tomar caminos opuestos y no pudieron avanzar más allá de lo que la cadena los tenia separados. Aun así seguía tratando de alejar como si trataran de empujar al otro a su lado.

Eso fue lo que aprovecho el grifo para lanzar la bola de fuego justo en el centro y después volar hasta ella y romperla con su gran pico en pedazos.

Sakura se deslizo por el suelo unos metros boca abajo.

-Haaa eso me dolió- se quejó en un segundo noto algo diferente levanto su pierna en donde tenía que estar la cadena y para sorpresa suya y de todos desapareció –Wow esto es increíble, Shaoran, puedes creerlo somos libres, al fin somos…..-

No completo su oración por algo que paso volando encima muy cerca de ella, visualizo mejor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shaoran.

-YUUUJUUU SI-Sus alas de libélula transparentes con algunos asteriscos se representaban las venas, habían vuelto y con eso su magia, hacia toda clase de piruetas en el aires, volaba sin importarle la velocidad todo….. Feliz. –POR FIN HE VUELTO SIII -

Se sentía muy feliz y muy emocionada por él, hasta le dieron unas impensas ganas de acompañarlo, y claro que podía, era un sílfides y tenía sus poderes, está claro que también tenía sus alas; con mucha ilusión dirigió sus vista hacia su espalda esperando encontrarse con ellas…. Pero…. Estaba vacío.

¿Cómo era posible eso?, se supone que ya sabía controlar su magia se había dado cuenta de su gran poder…. Y aun así no tiene sus alas, todas las ilusiones que se hizo en su viaje sobre que sus alas aparecería justo ese día, se desvanecieron en tan solo un santiamén.

Volvió a levantar la vista y donde estaba volando Shaoran y ahora Meiling y Tomoyo si unieron a la celebración, ahora estaban dando vueltas y piruetas con él.

-Chicos salgamos afuera- sugirió Meiling.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del taller, ha pasos lentos Sakura los siguió hasta estar en el umbral de la puerta y contemplar cómo estaban más elevados, haciendo celebración, se veía que se la pasaban bien hasta le dio envidia Y tristeza.

Eriol, noto el cambio en Sakura, se alegraba también por su amigo y a él también le gustaría acompañarlo, pero claro él no era un sílfide ni ningún ser volador además en lo personal preferiría quedarse en tierra, lamentablemente en el caso de Sakura no era lo mismo.

Se puso a su lado y dijo –No te preocupes Sakura- paso una mano por sus hombros –Seguramente nada cambiara con esto-

-Te equivocas Eriol, muchas cosas cambiaran ahora- con mucho desanima y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar con la cabeza gacha.

El ambarino aun cuando sigue celebrado por los aires logro distinguir como Sakura se apartaba y relajado con una sonrisa se acercó se mantuvo a una distancia corta del suelo y dijo.

-¿Oye Sakura, a dónde vas?-

Se detuvo en su andar y sin voltear dijo.-Pues….. Me voy a casa- dijo.

La sonrisa que el castaño tenía en su rostro desapareció y fue cambiada por una cara de sorpresa, voló hasta que ubicarse frente a ella y notar su mirada llena de tristeza y decepción.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué dices que vas a regresar a casa?-

-Porque es lo que acordamos ¿No es cierto?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ese era no nuestro trato recuerdas, cuando nos liberemos de la cadena cada quien ira por su camino-

Como relámpago le vinieron los recuerdos de su primera noche en esa cueva, dios era tanta su emoción de haber recuperado sus poderes que se había olvidado de eso y sobre todo que podría perder a Sakura para siempre se no hacía algo rápido, no quería que se fuera, tenía que convencerla de eso, no la quería lejos de él, quería que volviera con él a su mundo, que estuvieran juntos y recuperar a su especie juntos teniendo una familia.

-Espera Sakura no puedes irte-

-¿Por qué no, que me mantiene aquí?-

-Bueno…. Tú…. Eres una de nosotros-

-¿Y esto dice que soy una de ustedes?- dijo mostrándole la espalda –Si fuera como ustedes entonces dime donde están mis alas-

-puessss….-

-Hay esta, no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí pero me voy, esto fue un error-

-No espera Sakura tienes que volver con nosotros- ya empezaba a desesperarse por no encontrar una excusa validad.

-¿Por qué no?-

-bien…. Pues….. Porque necesitamos que vengas con nosotros para para derrotar a Banshee-

Sus amigos que ya estaban en los alrededores se llevaron las manos a la cara por lo dicho por Shaoran, el muy tonto se había hundido solo.

Para Sakura estos comentarios le dolieron pero después la hicieron enfadar.

-Ósea que solo te intereso por eso, ¿Para ti no soy más que un arma para liberarte de Banshee-

-No…. No quiero decir eso-

-Eso fue lo que me hiciste creer-

Diablos, estaba tan nervioso, cuando miraba sus ojos no sabía que decir y estaba claro no estaba siendo buen trabajo, pero tenía que hacerle ver de algún modo lo muy especial que era, no solo para todos sino para ella misma -No en realidad….. Tu sabes tenemos que regresar para restaurar nuestra especie- No sabía si lo que dijo estuvo bien pero al ver la expresión en su rostros estaba claro que estaba empeorando las cosas.

No podía creerlo, Shaoran solo la quería a su lado la veía como un arma, una simple herramienta solo como un simple contenedor de magia, se sentía tan usada, tan imponente, por supuesto que le encantaría ayudar a salvar a los seres que por mucho tiempo había admirado, que cuidaron de ella desde siempre, que ya se sentía una de ellos he incluso uno de ellos conquisto su corazón, pero por el momento preferiría no estar cerca de él, además después de esto ella solo demostró ser una simple humana sin nada especial, como la gente lo decía.

-No voy a ayudarlos en nada ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo no poseo magia, yo no soy como ustedes, no tengo los medios para ayudarlos, me voy solo quiero irme a casa- comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Era tan terca, quizás no tiene alas, pero ella ha demostrado innumerables veces su gran potencial, no solo para controlar su magia sino el magnífico líder que sería para su mundo y sobre todo lo especial que era en su corazón, era tanta su frustración en encontrar las palabra adecuadas que tenía que lo siguiente que saliera de su boca fuera algo que se arremetiera.

-OYE NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN INFANTIL QUE NO PUEDAS VOLAR-

Sakura y todos los demás se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- susurro Meiling.

-Eso sin duda debió doler- dijo Tomoyo también en susurro.

Eriol prefirió interferir para intentar mejorar las cosas, así que se aclaró la garganta ubicándose en medio de ellos.

-Escuchen chicos que tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y seamos total mete sinceros-

-Ha ¿Con que sinceros?- pregunto con ironía Sakura dándose la vuelta –Bien porque yo también tengo unas cosas que decir que son sinceras-

-Sakura cálmate- Eriol, estaba claro que ella también se sentía frustrada incluso dolida por lo que dijo Shaoran, por lo que ella también podría decir algo que se arrepentirá luego.

-No, él dijo todo lo que se guardaba ahora me toca a mí; para empezar yo no quería formar parte de esto; desde el principio ustedes me mantuvieron atada en este asunto y además yo… Yo…. DIGO QUE ERES UN ESTÚPIDO SHAORAN.

-ASÍ, PUES YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA INFANTIL HE INMADURA, POR ESO ES QUE NO TE SALEN TUS ALAS-

-ERES UN ZOPENCO –

-Y TU UNA BOBA-

-Yo me voy mejor me voy de aquí- exclamo furiosa y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz por las profundidades del bosque-

-Así que ahora huyes, pues bien hasta nunca niña boba-

-Bien, hasta nunca- Sakura.

-Bien-

-Bien-

-Bien-

Ahora el voló por el lado opuesto sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

-Hay no esto es terrible- exclamo Tomoyo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto- Meiling.

-Lo sé, ustedes vallan por Sakura yo tratare de hablar con Shaoran-

Las dos asintieron y tomaron los mismos rumbos que ellos.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

La caminata de la castaña poco a poco se fue combatiendo un trote, quería alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, quería estar lejos de todo aunque sea para meditar las cosas, ella sabe que nada de lo que dijo era cierto pero… ¿Y si lo que dijo Shaoran de ella era verdad?, le dolía tanto eso que no podía creerlo, ella estaba loca de amor por él y resulta que solo la veía como herramienta; Shaoran en verdad era el más estúpido de los estúpidos.

-Pero se acabó, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca haberlo conocido, ni mucho menos enamorarme de el- Tomo el dije del cristal y se lo arranco del cuello, contemplo como en el interior había pequeñas mariposas de los colores del arcoíris que llevaban hasta ahora, solo les faltaba el rojo y al parecer jamás lo iba a encontrar, luego de eso estiro su brazo para dejarlo caer al suelo y seguir con su camino, sin embargo solo había dado un par de pasos cuando escucho una voz en los arbustos.

-¿Vas a alguna parte lindura?-

-¿Quién anda hay?-

-Tranquila, solo soy yo- Reitaro salió del escondite.

-Reitaro-

-Que gusto me de verte pequeña Sakura- dijo con ironía con una mirada llena de maldad.

-Escucha si busca el cuerno yo no lo tengo-

-Me lo imaginaba pero no importa, mi señora estará muy complacida de tenerte en su castillo de nuevo-

-Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte y menos contigo-

-Iras quieras o no- Trono los dedos y en instantes los demás doxi salieron de los alrededores-

-Escucha Reitaro créeme, yo no tengo nada que le pueda interesar a Banshee, solo soy un simple humano-

-Oh pequeña Sakura créeme tienes algo muy valioso que le interesa a mi señora y no es solo tu magia-

Dos de los doxis tenían un látigo con el cual superaron las muñecas de la castaña.

-No suélteme- trato de zafarse, -_Rayos si tan solo tuviera mi cristal conmigo-_voltio a ver su cristal en el suelo que estaba a unos metros de ella-

-Valla, valla al parecer no eres tan fuerte sin tu amigos ¿cierto?, muy bien chicos no perdamos el tiempo y terminen el trabajo-

Asintieron y segundos después de los látigos lacio una corriente eléctrica que fue a dar directo a Sakura.

-HHHHHHHAAAAAAA- la descarga fue tan fuerte de la dejo desplomada en el suelo boca abajo semi inconsciente.

-jajajajaja, excelente chicos átenla que volvamos pronto- escucho decir.

Estaba asustada, solo deseaba que la persona que tanto deseaba ver en estos momentos y que la rescatara de esta pesadilla.

-Shaoran, mi amor, por favor sálvame- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Continuara ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

**Tal como prometí no demore mucho, ¿QUÉ TAL? **

**Lo se soy malvada no paro de dejarlo con la intriga**

**No se guarden nada a la hora de dejarme comentarios, pregúntenme todo lo que quieran y díganme todo lo que opinan no se guarden nada. Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima**

**(1)Grifo:**

es una criatura mitológica, cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo.

Algunos grifos se representan con orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza o plumas en la cola. De acuerdo a los mitos, es ocho veces más grande y fuerte que un león común y no es raro que se lleve a un jinete con su caballo, o a un par de bueyes, que entran en sus patas. Con sus garras se fabrican copas para beber, y con sus costillas arcos para tirar flechas.

**(2)FYLGIAR:**

Estas hadas son una especie de espíritu aéreo, que tan solo es visto por la persona a la cual protegen, el cual es considerado su familiar. Pertenecen a la amplia mitología nórdica, y señalan el camino del Valhalla, donde permanecerá junto al alam de su protegido, hasta que esta se sienta confortada con su nueva situación. Se cree que son oriundos de Islandia, y según dicen, cada vez que un niño islandes nazca mientras se escuche un graznido será especial, y que tendrá durante toda su vida la compañía de las Hadas, una presencia conocida por Fylgiar. A pesar de sus buenos propósitos, poseen una característica muy inquietante que aparece en el momento de su revelación para con su protegido, y es que le revelan como último don el tipo de muerte que tendrán. Y esto se verá en el aspecto del Fylgiar, si aparece maltratado o herido, significará una muerte dolorosa o trágica, en cambio un hermoso y radiante Fylgiar, nos dice que la muerte será apacible, pacifica, sin dolor o pena.


	21. Ocurre un milagro

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**Capítulo 21: Ocurre un milagro.**

-Shaoran amigo, por favor detente- exclamo Eriol persiguiendo a Shaoran que alzo el vuelo por encima de los arboles mientras que este lo seguía saltando por estos -Comportándote así no vas a solucionar nada-

-Al menos no me comporto como una niña infantil como esa tonta- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirar.

-pues tú no te comportas tan diferente a ella-

El castaño detuvo su vuelo y lentamente se ubicó frente a su amigo aun dándole la espalda. El añil mientras tanto busco en recuperar aire rápido ubicándose en la rama de un árbol.

-Tu también te pusiste muy infantil con Sakura- Lo tomo del hombro -Amigo ¿qué te paso? Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, se supone que esa era la oportunidad de que le dijeras tus sentimientos ha Sakura-

El sílfides castaño se dio la vuelta con la cara cabis baja suspiro para continuar.

-Yo... No lo sé no que le paso, solo me sentí frustrante y muy furioso a notar ha Sakura hablar de ese modo que... No medí mis palabras-

-Entiendo pero también debes entender cómo se siente Sakura ahora, vi su cara leí sus facciones y se llevó una gran decepción al descubrir que no se ganó sus alas, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú? esperar algo que en secreto has anhelado tanto y ahora es mucha su decepción por saber que no lo consiguió probablemente vuelva a estar en una pelea con sigo misma tratando de averiguar a qué lugar pertenece debe haber una tormenta en su cabeza-

-Creo que no lo pensara tanto su lugar es aquí con los suyos y lo nuestro es cosa perdida.-

Para su sorpresa el añil lo tomo del cuello y empezó a sacudirlo levemente.

-Escucha Shaoran no sabes lo frustrado que me siento yo al escucharte hablando así, no puedes llamarte sílfide guerrero si te das por vencido antes de dar la verdadera batalla; tienes que luchar por lo que amas, ¿Que te impide amarla?

-Que somos de mundos muy diferentes-

El elfo rodo los ojos.

-Es la escusa más pobre que he oído en mi vida Shaoran si de verdad su amor fueran imposible ninguna de ustedes se conocería o probablemente nunca se hubieran enamorado-

-Pero aun así-

-Pero aun así nada Shaoran; míranos a Tomoyo y yo por ejemplo ella es una sílfides y yo soy un elfo, somos también de mundos distintos y crees que con eso detienen nuestro amor-

-Pues...-

-Pues no te equivocas , aun cuando seamos de mundos diferentes nos amamos, no me enamore de ella por ser una sílfide, me enamore de ella por ser como es, dulce, sabia, carismática y buena amiga y hermana, aunque ella decidiera irse con los suyos yo la seguiría hasta en los confines del universo por que la amo mas que ha cualquier cosa y eso... es algo que decidí con esto- palmo su pecho donde tenía su corazón - y no con esto- ahora señalo su cabeza -Tu tampoco te enamoraste de Sakura por ser una humana y tu sílfide, la amas por ser como es-

El castaño fundió levemente el ceño y bajo la cabeza por unos momentos meditando las palabras del añil Sakura era más que una sílfides guerrera, el ser que desde siempre había cuidado el legado de Atenea, era Sakura la chica torpe, bondadosa, comprensible, buena compañera, guerrera, dulce, encantadora, que nunca es egoísta, había conquistado su corazón y que ahora tontamente había dejado ir.

Levanto de nuevo su cara con determinación y dijo firme -Tienes razón Eriol, fui un estúpido hace un momento y seria aún más estúpido si no hago algo ahora, voy a ir a buscarla y le diré todo lo que siento por ella y no me importa si luego me dice que quiere quedarse en este mundo yo estaría dispuesto a renunciar a mis poderes con tal de estar con ella toda la vida-

-Así se habla amigo- dijo el añil más animado -ahora hay que reunirnos con las chicas a ver si también tuvieron suerte y luego...-

-Shaoran, Eriol-

Los aludidos divisaron como las pelinegras se acercaban a ellos no con muy buen semblante lo cual les preocupo un poco.

-Tenemos malas noticias- empezó a decir Tomoyo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Eriol.

-Pues... Es Sakura- Meiling.

-No lograron convencerla de volver cierto?- dijo Shaoran con toda calma -No importa chicas yo estoy dispuesto ir a hablar con ella solo tengo que decirle que de verdad lo lamento mucho y que entiendo si aun con eso no cambia de opinión con respecto a volver con nosotros-

-Me alegra tanto notar que por fin hayas madurado Shaoran- dijo la amatista intentando parecer cómica pero sin perder su expresión preocupada.

-Oye-

-Lo que está pasando ahora es algo serio para que hagas esas bromas hermana - Meiling tomo una bocada de aire para proseguir -En realidad no encontramos a Sakura-

Las palabras de Meiling le dieron con tanta fuerza a la vez que un fuerte y nada agradable presentimiento recorría a Shaoran que abrió mas los ojos como platos a la vez que se quedaba estático y apretaba un poco la mandíbula, hasta llego a sentir que sus pulmones dejaban de recibir oxígeno y su corazón dejaba de bombardear sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabas decir Meiling?- pregunto con una calma peligrosa que hizo que sus amigas sudaran frio.

-Que no encontramos a Sakura por ninguna parte- Meiling.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LA ENCUENTREN POR NINGUNA PARTE?-

-No tenemos ni idea la estábamos siguiendo su energía y de repente esta desapareció- Tomoyo.

-Gggrrrrr- gruño removiéndose los caballos -¿La perdieron así nada más? Es el colmo-

-Shaoran cálmate no vas a conseguir nada salvo que te de un infarto- Eriol.

Shaoran prefirió hacerle caso a Eriol por esta vez y respiraba profundamente varias veces cuando ya estibo lo suficientemente calmado pregunto.

-¿Alguna pista de donde pudo haber ido?-

-Solo encontramos esto-

Meiling alzo su mano hecha puño para después abrirla y dejar caer, con la cadena guindada de su dedo, el cristal arco iris de Sakura.

Los ojos de Shaoran volvieron a abrirse como platos arrebatándole el cristal de sus manos y lo contemplaba igual de sorprendido.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Cerro su puño con el cristal -Esto debe ser una sucia broma de Sakura-

-Relájate Shaoran eso que dices esta fuera de lugar- Tomoyo.

-Así es Sakura no es esa clase de chica que hace estas bromas- Meiling.

-Entonces como explicas que allá dejado su cristal cuando sabe que bajo ningún concepto puede quitárselo- pareció meditar en algo -¿Y qué tal si selo lo quito porque no quiere saber nada de nosotros?-

-Eso es aún más absurdo Shaoran- Eriol -Quizás se le abra caído por descuido-

-Y por ese descuido quien sabe en qué peligros este ahora y sobre todo donde se encontrara ahora-

-Qué bueno que los encontré pronto- dijo el hechicero Yue sobre volando los arboles justo debajo de ellos montado en Kerveros. –Ha ocurrido algo serio-

-No creo que sea algo tan serio como lo que estamos pasando nosotros- dijo algo alterado el castaño.

-Shaoran no es necesario que te pongas así - calmo Eriol ubicando una mano en su hombro.

-Como no quieres que me ponga así cuando no sabemos nada del paradero de Sakura-

-De hecho la cosa grave que acaba de ocurrir se refiere a ella- Yue. Ahora si capto la atención de los cuatro jóvenes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Sakura?- Tomoyo.

-La acaban de secuestrar-

Después de esa frase la misma sensación de angustia, miedo y preocupación recorrió a los cuatro jóvenes pero a uno de ellos le golpeo con más intensidad. Eriol le recorrió una desagradable sensación de preocupación y miedo por el cuerpo; Tomoyo se llevó las manos a las mejillas y abrió la boca en una exclamación muda hasta había estado a punto de desmallarse, hasta por un momento estaba por caerse al estar a punto de cerrar sus alas; la reacción de Meiling no fue muy diferente a la de su hermana solo que ella solo la ayudaba a salir de la impresión; su querida y buena amiga para los tres está en peligro.

En cambio con Shaoran… Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron desmesuradamente, su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo escuchado, sus puños se crisparon, su ceño se frunció, junto sus dientes fuertemente haciendo que su quijada tronara ligeramente.

En un instante se había ubicado frente a Yue lo tomo de la túnica y tiro un poco hacia el de manera que sus caras se quedaron a pocos centímetros, sin dejar que bajara del grifo.

-ERES UN MALDITO YUE ¿TU VISTE CUANDO SUCEDIÓ TODO ESO? ¿TU VISTE COMO SE LLEVARON HA SAKURA Y NO HICISTE NADA POR RESCATARLA?- con la cercanía que estaban sus rostros Yue pudo comprobar por sí mismo el fuego que ardía en sus ojos.

-Shaoran tranquilízate no hagas una locura- dijo Eriol desde su lugar pero ni sus mejores consejos podría calmarlo solo tenía consigo la desesperación de saber en dónde estaba su Sakura por cada minuto que pasaba quien sabe qué clase de monstruosidades le estarán haciendo.

-¿Cómo supiste que se llevaron a Sakura y quien lo hizo?- volvió a preguntar aparentemente más calmado.

-Yo no estuve ahí te lo juro- Yue –suelo usar un conjuro monocular para procurar que cada sector del bosque esté en orden hasta que visualice que unos sujetos la rodeaban, hablaban de algo y cuando visualice que se la llevaron fui lo más rápido posible para ayudarle pero cuando llegue ya habían desaparecido-

-¿Escuchaste de lo que hablaban? ¿Cómo se llamaba el sujeto que se la llevo?- Shaoran.

-Creo que era un tal Reitaro-

Si para antes el oji- ámbar había sentido su alma congelarse cuando escucho lo del secuestro ahora la sintió romperse en pedazos.

-¿Qué más han dicho?-

-Ella dijo que no tenía algo que le pudiera interesar a Banshee y ese tipo dijo algo de que si tenía algo que podría utilizar su señora y se la llevaron-

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER- exploto el sílfide gurrero soltando bruscamente a Yue, jalándose los mechones mientras se acercaba a un árbol cuando estuvo cerca se desquito golpeando el tronco con sus puños desnudos; la rabia, la preocupación y la impotencia de no haber hecho nada lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Soy un idiota- Dijo sin detenerse –Sakura tiene razón soy un estúpido, jamás debí dejarla sola, jamás debí enojarme con ella por una tontería, jamás debí ser tan cobarde a la hora de decir mis sentimientos y no haberlo hecho y ahora… y ahora…. Estoy a punto de perder a mi familia de nuevo-

No podía permitir eso, no quería sentir la misma angustia y soledad que sintió cuando perdió a su familia, no quería volver a pasar por eso, no quería perder a la mujer que amaba que había escogido como compañera y madre de sus hijos. Cuando Banshee le arrebato a su familia se prometió a si mismo vengarse y tener su propia familia y protegerla con su vida de ser necesario de esa manera llenar el vacío de soledad y quería que Sakura formara parte de ese sueño, no porque fuera la única sílfides guerrera, le daba lo mismo si era eso o una humana, la quería a ella, la amaba a ella.

-SOY TAN ESTUPIDO- grito dando otro golpe con más fuerza de los anteriores y se notó que esta vez sangraba iba a dar otro hasta que sintió como alguien lo empujo por el hombro para que diera la vuelta y después sentir una fuerte bofetada, cuando volteo la cara hacia el responsable o mejor dicho la responsable.

Tomoyo había sido la responsable –Shaoran deja de culparte de ese modo, no conseguirás que Sakura vuelva, tenemos que actuar no quedarnos aquí-

-Pero es que Tomoyo tú no sabes lo que es sentir este sentimiento, el saber que podría perder lo que más amo me desespera-

-Acaso crees que eres el único que lo está pasando mal- dijo Meiling uniéndose a la conversación –No solo tu sientes preocupación por Sakura a nosotros también nos dolería si algo llegara a pasarle-

-Y poniéndote así no solucionaras nada amigo- grito Eriol desde la rama en donde se encontraba –Solo lastimarte las manos y sea imposible que luches por ella así-

-Por eso dejaras que te curemos esas manos y mientras tanto pensaremos la manera de cómo salvar a Sakura ¿quedo claro?- Tomoyo –Y lo haremos con la mente fría-

El oji-ámbar sabía que sus amigos tenían razón pero solo de pensar que a Sakura le pudo suceder algo lo hacía perder la razón como hace unos momentos tenía que pensar en un plan de rescate solo así encontraría esa paz que necesitaba.

-Chicos tienen razón lamento lo que ha pasado; haremos todo lo posible por rescatar a Sakura- dijo con la mirada y voz decidida.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· En otra parte ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Le dolía horrible la cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien no sabía si le dolería más que el cuerpo y más al sentir como era arrastrada, abrió poco a poco sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Cuando los abrió por completo impresiono el lugar, estaba siendo arrastrada en el suelo en un pasillo de piedra que solo era iluminado por las vagas antorchas en el recorrido, levanto su vista y notar que un individuo era demasiado grande para tratarse de una persona.

El ser volteo a verla para darse la sorpresa de descubrir que se trataba de un ciclope, pero… El que un ciclope estuviera frente a ella significa que…..

En un momento le llegaron los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos, el encuentro con Yue, que por fin haya sido liberada de la cadena… La pelea con Shaoran (Lo que más le dolió recordar) y Reitaro la había secuestrado.

Tenía que escapar de ahí pronto no quisiera tener que hacerle frente a Banshee esperando que le diera algo que no tiene ni nunca tuvo y no se refería solo al cuerno que están en manos de sus amigos.

Trato de moverse en un movimiento inútil de levantarse y huir de ahí, ya debió haber supuesto que estaba amarada desde los hombros a la cadera con las mismas cadenas con el que el ciclope la arrastraba por el piso.

-Vaya conque la bella durmiente se acaba de despertar- escucho un voz justo detrás de ella, como estaba prácticamente acostada tuvo que bajar la vista para descubrir como Reitaro estaba detrás de ellos con una antorcha en su mano y una espada en otra.

-Reitaro en serio déjame ir, ya quedo confirmado que yo no tengo ningún poder ni don que a Banshee se interese en apoderarse solo soy una humana cualquiera- Trato de razonar con él.

-Muy buena mentira, pero lamentablemente las mentiras no son lo tuyo bonita, no te aflijas una vez que la señora Banshee te arrebate lo que le interesa sacar de tu cuerpo hará que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa, contigo aquí mi señora matara a dos pájaros de un solo tiro o debería decir tres pájaros de un tiro-

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué puedo tener que le interese tanto?- pregunto cada vez más confundida.

-No te hagas pequeña Sakura tú sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando-

Cada vez le resultaba imposible hablar con ese tonto por más que preguntaba no conseguía hacerlo confesar, ¿Qué otra cosa le podría interesar a la ruin de Banshee para capturarla? ¿Matarla? Imposible si ese era su objetivo la hubieran matado tan pronto la capturaron, ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad para que sus amigos puedan rescatarla? ¿Es que acaso portaba algo más que Atenea las veces que había hablado con ella no le dijo? ¿Pero qué? Entre más intentaba descifrar más confundida estaba. Detuvo su ola de pensamientos al notar como dejaban de arrastrarla.

-Bien ya llegamos-

Lo miro confundida por unos momentos has que su curiosidad hizo voltear su cara hacia otro lado y notar con asombro que se encontraban frente a una celda. Pero a diferencia de la primera celda que estuvo con Shaoran, esa era muy pequeña y la que estaba viendo era unas diez veces más grande, con varios metros de largo y también era muy profunda, tanto que todo hay estaba oscuro y del otro lado del pasillo había una celda igual.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva habitación linda- dijo con sarcasmo Reitaro mientras abría la puerta –Disculpa que no tenga mobiliario- la oji-verde lo miro sin una pisca de gracia.

Sakura era levantada por el ciclope y este la empujo dentro y él se metió con ella para soltarla de las cadenas.

-Te mantendremos aquí por unas horas, aún tengo que notificarle a mi señora que te capture y tenemos que prepararte para presentarte ante ella creo que así como estas está bien-

Sakura confundida por su comentario se bajó la vista y comprobó con algo de sorpresa que aun portaba su vestido del baile solo que la falda estaba algo desgarrada.

-Sera algo emocionante el momento en que la sílfides guerrera que guarda el legado de Atenea se con la futura gobernarte del bosque mitológico-

Ya estando harta de sus comentarios se acercó hasta donde los barrotes le permitían acercarse a frente al peli negro y decir con mucha seriedad y decisión.

-Escucha Reitaro por mucho que te hayas esforzado para ser la mano derecha de Banshee, para ella la vida de todos no significa nada lo mismo va a pasar contigo-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Reitaro deja de ser tan ingenuo, sé que decidiste unirte del lado de Banshee por miedo, no querías acabar como tus otros compañeros, eres un cobarde, pero ese no es el punto Reitaro recapacita tu señora solo le interesa destruir todo ser vivo ¿Acaso crees que tu será la excepción?-

-Ja que tonterías estas diciendo- dijo en tono relajado pero su cara decía otra cosa, se notaba a leguas que sudaba frio y comenzaba a notarse el terror.

-ha tu señora solo le interesan acabar con la vida de todos, incluso está dispuesta a matar a su hermana, Por dios ni siquiera se tocó el corazón para terminar con la vida de los demás sílfides Guerreros, ella nos odia tú crees que te va a pasar por alto a ti?-

-MENTIROSA, eres una insolente-

-Di lo que quieras pero sabes que lo digo enserio, Banshee no le interesa nadie no importa cuánto la has ayudado tu solo serás otra víctima-

Le levanto la mano con la clara intención de pegarle pero se retractó y volvió a bajar la mano mientras se calmaba.

-Si no fuera porque los barrotes lo impiden te golpearía, pero también estoy seguro que a mi señora le gustara verte sin un solo rasguño ella quiere ser la que acabe contigo miembro por miembro pero le pediré permiso de ser yo quien te de él golpe final-

-No sirve de nada que lo disimules Reitaro sabes que tengo razón, lo único que consigues es engañarte a ti mismo-

-Cállate, ya volveré por ti más tarde y será mejor que no intestes escarpar el collar que tienes puesto posee un conjuro anti mágico-

Sorprendida por lo que decía automáticamente llevo sus manos a su cuello y comprobar que tenía un aro metálico pegado a él, trato de quitárselo pero una fuerte descarga la toco.

-Olvide decirte que también si intentas quitártelo recibirás una descarga eléctrica de castigo-

-_NO, otra vez no-_

-Bueno ahora si me voy, espero que disfrutes de la compañía- empezó a retirarse pero Sakura se sentía en la obligación de decirle más cosas así que las grito antes de perderlos de vista.

-Tu vida también peligra Reitaro, pero quiero que sepas que haremos todo lo posible para que no se salgan con la suya no voy a permitir que este mundo caiga en desgracia solo sobre mi cadáver- y después de allí lo vio desaparecer para seguramente no volver hasta en un rato.

Tenía que salir ahora mismo y advertirles a los demás y sobre todo a Shaoran, pero estaba visto que no podría ayudar a los demás y mucho menos en esas condiciones ¿Ya se abra dado cuenta de que fue secuestrada? ¿Estarán buscándola ahora? Y… ¿Y quiso decir con que disfrute de la compañía?

Se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando escucho el sonido de una cadena además alguien tosiendo.

-Eso fue algo muy valiente jovencita- escucho a alguien ablando en la oscurana.

-Quien ¿Quién esta hay?-

-No tienes que temernos- escucho esta vez la voz de una mujer –Al fin y al cabo estamos en el mismo bando-

-Se los abierto se pelear y no me dan miedo- dijo haciendo se la valiente pero con la voz temblorosa.

Ahora se escuchaban las risas de varias personas en toda la celda.

-Vaya nos salió fierecilla la nueva- dijo una voz de otro hombre solo que a diferencia de las otras dos se escuchaban más joven, pero no tanto como ella.

-Tienes razón hermano- ahora era la voz de una mujer distinta a la primera –Tenemos que darle la bienvenida a la nueva-

Oyó como los demás prisioneros se levantaban y salían de las penumbras, habían varias personas de todas las edades, todas ellas estaban amarradas entre ellas con una misma cadena, muchas estaban demasiado delgadas y debilites otros con las ropas algo desgarradas y mugrientas y las demás tenían una desatendida apariencia con el cabello enredados y más largo de la cuenta en especial algunos hombres; debían haber alrededor de 30 a 40 individuos fijo su vista hacia la celda de al lado y era lo mismo, creaturas iguales a los humanos que, aparentemente, no tienen nada especial y por lo tanto no tiene razón por estar hay.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué son?-

-Creo esa pregunta te la deberíamos dar nosotros- dijo el joven que le hablo antes, era de unos 25 años, quizás más de cabello castaño oscuro algo largo, seguro que por el tiempo en el encierro y con algo de barba y ojos negros y unos rasgos que le parecieron muy familiares.

-Más respecto con la nueva hijo- hablo la mujer que le hablo al principio, era mayor que el sujeto, posiblemente su madre, ella tenía la piel pálida como la nieve y sus cabellos eran largos y negros recogidos con una coleta alta y ojos también negros y en su mirada y rasgos denotaban algo de seriedad pero a diferencia de muchos hay su belleza era una de la que más resaltaban.

-Ojala que haya tiempo para conocernos lo suficiente- dijo el hombre que la hablo primero que todos, él también tenía la barba y pelo crecido bajo sus hombros de color castaño claro, era de la misma edad que la mujer de cabella negros y ojos ámbares casi dorados –El sin vergüenza de Reitaro dijo que volvería por ti pronto-

-Mucho gusto pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- hablo la mujer en un todo dulce.

-Sa, Sa, Sa, Sakura, mu_ mu_ mucho gusto- dijo algo penada haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Es un placer bienvenida Sakura- dijo la joven que le hablo a lo último, que se abalanzo a abrazarla era de cabellera largo de color negros y de ojos ámbares – Me llamo Faren-

-Permíteme hacer bien la presentación muchacha- hablo el hombre mayor –Mi nombre es Hien y ellos son mi familia; mi esposa Irían- señalo a la mujer de cabellos negros.

-Mis hijos mayores, los gemelos – Señalo al sujeto de cabellos castaños que estaba junto a otro, por supuesto idéntico, pero con la diferencia era que tenía ojos azules celestes que hasta ahora ha estado callado.

-_**Mucho gusto en conocerte- **_Dijeron a la vez mientras cada una estrechaban sus manos.

-Yo soy Chacal- dijo el gemelo de ojos negros.

-Y yo Amato- dijo el de ojos azules

-Y ellas también son mis hijas, primero esta Faren- la mencionada de nuevo salto a abrazarla con demasiado entusiasmo.

-y la menor de mis hijas que sería Futie- Señalo a otra joven también de cabellos castaños claros y ojos negros que se unió al abrazo con su hermana.

-Que gusto nos da conocerte- Futie

-El, El, El placer es todo mío- dijo la castaña con una gota en la nuca.

Las hermanas se separaron para reunirse con los demás familiares, esa familia se notaba que era muy agradable y amorosa pero también hay algo en los rasgos de cada uno y en especial de Irían y Hien que le resultaban muy familiares.

-¿Y ustedes que son y que hacen aquí?-

-Bueno es posible que para estas alturas las demás creaturas ya se habrán olvidado de nosotros- dijo Irían con algo de desánimo y cabis baja –Pero somos Sílfides-

Estaba algo sorprendida por la declaración tratar de buscar sus caras y reconocer si ellos no residen entre los sílfides que conocían la primera vez que estuvo en el mundo mitológico. Pero ninguna le pareció conocida por ninguna parte.

-¿Y qué clases de sílfides son? No yo no tengo mucho de estar aquí pero jamás he visto sus caras en ninguna parte-

-No, es porque tenemos años encerrados aquí- dijo esta vez Hien ubicándose al lado de su esposa –Somos de la tribu del sur, la tribu de Sílfides guerreros-

Si la primera noticia lo la impacto esto sin duda lo hizo, eran pocas palabra pero era suficiente información para que su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar y perder el sentido desmayándose y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque unos de los gemelos lo percibió y la reanimo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo.

Esto debía ser una mala broma, se supone que ya los sílfides guerreros dejaron de existir, pero… de ser así que hacia esas creaturas diciendo que lo son, tenía que haber una explicación lógica y tenía que averiguarla rápido porque entre más lo pensaba su cerebro no encontraba una explicación lógica y estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Co, co, co, Cómo que son sílfides guerreros?- pregunto ya recuperada –Se supone que estas extintos o eso es lo que he sabido de ustedes-

-Si como lo suponía ya nadie nos recordaría ya- Irían.

-Claro que si todo el mundo no dejan de hablar de ustedes, sobre todo en estos momentos- susurro lo último -¿pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Y cómo es que siguen con vida?-

-Bueno eso se debe a que somos demasiados sílfides para que Banshee nos convirtiera en sus secuaces doxi, en ese entonces ella ya tenía demasiados Doxi, sílfides de los otros grupos y nosotros éramos su ultimo cargamento, por decirlo de algún modo y no se interesó en tener más, así que nos mantuvo aquí todos estoy años y se lleva a unos de nosotros siempre que necesite de un nuevo secuas- Explico Hien.

-Wow es increíble pero… Tenía entendido que todos fueron asesinados-

-Pues en parte lo es, mucho de los nuestros murieron con valentía para salvarnos- dijo Amato–Nos da tanto coraje estar aquí y sin tener la oportunidad de haber vengado a nuestros compañeros y familiares-

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es tener esperanzas- Irían –De que un día saldremos de aquí-

-Pues honestamente yo ya ¡he perdido las esperanzas madre-Amato.

-Si hace tiempo que tenemos claro que Banshee es alguien imposible de vencer- Apoyo su hermano –Y ese elegido de Atenea-

La castaña puso más atención al notar que la estaban nombrando.

-Seguramente es un cobarde- siguió hablando Chacal –De otra forma como explicas que este tardando tanto en salvarnos, seguramente no le importamos-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- Dijo alzando la voz más de la cuenta, sobresaltando un poco no solo a la familia sino también a los sílfides que estaban cerca; muy apenada se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Lo lamento, pero yo opino que estás muy equivocado, Atenea era alguien muy sabia y no le dejaría un lugar tan importante a cualquiera- de repente recapacito esas palabras… Tenían sentido, Atenea l e dejaría su legado a cualquiera solo… -Solo se los dejaría a alguien que amara y conociera la todas y cada una de las criaturas del bosque por el que sacrifico su vida, tanto como ella, -eso es el algo especial del que hablaba-

Dijo estas últimas palabras en voz alta para ellos, pero en realidad era ella misma. Sus propias palabras tenían sentido ese era el algo especial que Atenea vio en ella; era porque tenía el don y la magia para comunicarse y entender a las demás creaturas era lo que Atenea buscaba en su sucesor y era una magia que no necesariamente se utiliza haciendo conjuros o polvo mágica es la magia que reside en su interior…. Pero como no lo vio antes de ese modo.

-Lamentablemente Atenea hizo mal su lesión esta vez- Amato –Nadie Jamás ha sabido de su paradero, todos dicen que Banshee lo mato mucho antes-

-Creo que es mejor que ya dejes de ser pesimista hermano- Faren –No desanimes de ese modo ha Sakura-

-Así es nos estamos conociendo y creo que está muy mal que la recibamos con noticias tan deprimentes- Futie.

-Y a todo esto, no hacemos otra cosa más que hablar de nosotros y nuestras historias- Irían –Pero aun no sabemos que eres y que haces aquí ¿Por qué le interesas tanto a Banshee?-

-Pues digamos que soy de extrema importancia para ella- dejo salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En qué sentido?- Hien -¿Y que se supone que eres?-

-Bueno…. También soy una sílfides guerrera-

Los presentes soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al igual que la familia.

-Esto es algo inesperado no creíamos que aun quedaran sílfides como nosotros libres-

-Y ahora Banshee te puso aquí en su colección- Chacal.

-Pero aun no nos dices que le interesa a Banshee de ti- Faren.

-Bueno…. Pues… Verán…- suspiro resignada No quería revelar quién era para que no la odiaran pero ya no tenía caso en especial si Reitaro puede venir y abrir la boca –Banshee está interesada en mi porque…. Soy la elegida de Atenea-

De nuevo todos soltaron una exclamación pero con mayor intensidad que la anterior y esta vez luego de eso todos en la celda se pusieron a murmurar entre sí, pero Sakura solo esperaba la reacción de la familia que después de la exclamación que habían callado.

-Esto es insólito, es imposible que tú seas la sucesora de Atenea-Exclamo Chacal y los murmullos callaron.

-Lo soy, tiene que creerme-

-Así y ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo si se puede saber?-Amato.

-En el mundo humano, Atenea me concedió su legado cuando era una bebe y fui criada como una humana común y corriente, ignoraba todo lo que era y lo que me aguardaba, no supe que era una sílfides sino hasta hace poco tiempo, en un principio ni yo me lo creía-

-Entonces, el que tú estés aquí significa que Banshee planea matarte para que ya no represente en una amenaza- Faren.

-Yo no creo que sea así- Hien –Si el objetivo de Banshee era matarla lo hubiera hecho cuando la hubiera capturado ¿Para que perder el tiempo y dándole una oportunidad para que escape?-

-Yo también me he hecho esas preguntas, lo único que dicen es que yo tengo algo más que le interesa ha Banshee, pero no logro averiguar que es-

-De todas maneras es un gran honor tenerte aquí Querida- Irían.

-No, no es para tanto- dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Cómo puedes decir eso claro que lo es- Hien –Aunque es una lástima que estés aquí-

-No se preocupen por eso, mis amigos deben estar buscándome, ellos podrán sacarnos de aquí y juntos pondremos en su lugar a Banshee- dijo con decisión, pero en el fondo esperaba que sus amigos se dieran cuenta pronto.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· El mundo humano con los demás ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Bien tenemos que pensar a donde debieron llevarse a Sakura- Eriol.

El grupo había decidido dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde Sakura fue capturada para buscar una pista, una vez llegaron hay aterrizaron y comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores.

-Lo más seguro es que se la hayan llevado a su castillo- Shaoran –Ahí fue donde nos llevaron la primera vez y creo saber cómo llegar-

-Eso sería muy útil cuando regresemos-

-Bueno si tenemos la certeza de donde se la llevaron ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- se quejó Meiling.

-Tenemos que averiguar si Sakura nos ha dejado una pista que nos diga que es lo que quieren de ella-

-Aunque Meiling tiene razón- Shaoran – No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo-

-CHICOS- una voz femenina se escuchó en lo algo, esa voz le pertenecía a una presencia que reconocieron enseguida. Era Nakuru la que se acercaba a ellos.

-Qué bueno que aun los encuentro en este mundo, hay problemas en el bosque y el sabio Clow me envió un mensaje diciendo que regresara con ustedes, necesitan refuerzos-

-Nosotros aun debemos buscar pistas antes de volver- Eriol.

-No hay tiempo Eriol, ya escuchaste tenemos que regresar- Tomoyo.

-Pero el problema ahora es saber cómo lo hacemos-Nakuru.

-No hay problema- Meiling –Antes de irnos el árbol mágico nos dio lo necesario incluso la manara de irnos – de sus ropas saco el huevo que los llevaría de vuelta al mundo mitológico.

Todos la roderón, con un leve golpe en la corteza de un árbol rompió el cascaron y luego termino de abrirlo, el relleno que salió de ahí era viscoso y brillante que cuando toco el suelo se expandió sobre sus pies creando un remolino que los absorbió y de ahí desaparecieron.

De nuevo se abrió un portal en el cielo y de hay cayeron cinco individuos de varios metros del suelo, a diferencia de la otra vez cuatro de ellos abrieron sus alas a tiempo el otro que no tenía esa suerte fue detenido por su novia lo llevaba tomados de las manos.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Meiling.

-Eso parece- Shaoran.

-Pero ¿estamos en el lugar correcto?- Tomoyo.

Miraron detenidamente todo; ya nada hay se parecía a su hermoso bosque, lleno de luz y de vida, Ahora todo era rodeado por una enorme nube oscura de vez en cuando iluminado por los relámpagos que tronaban en toda su intensidad, muchos árboles tenían sus hojas caídas, otros las tenían cecas y los demás iba por ese camino y ya no se notaba a ninguna criatura o animal paseando por ahí.

-Esto es terrible, hay que encontrar a Banshee cuanto antes- Eriol.

-Y rescatar a Sakura- Shaoran.

-Pero primero tenemos que ir con la dama Kaho y ver cómo están las cosas- Tomoyo.

Ni tardos ni perezosos volaron hasta el lugar donde es la madriguera de los sílfides curativos, pero todo hay estaba destruidos, desde las pequeñas casas y talleres y por supuesto ninguna presencia en los alrededores.

-Tal vez deben estar en los refugios- opino Tomoyo.

-Si tienes razón hermana-

No muy lejos de ahí había una montaña sabía que hay se encontraba el escondite de los sílfides y hubieran llegado a su meta de no ser porque un campo de fuerza se les interpuso.

-Esto de seguro es obra de Clow- Shaoran.

-Por lo menos con esto estamos seguros que todos están a salvo- Tomoyo.

-OIGAN SOMOS NOSOTROS- Grito Meiling –SALGAN YA DEJENOS ENTRAR-

Segundos después un gran pedazo de la montaña se abrió como una puerta hacia abajo no se abrió completamente solo lo suficiente para que dejara salir la cabeza de Clow quien al principio los miraban desconfiado pero luego pareció reconocerlos porqué su cara había cambiado a la sorpresa.

-Es increíble que sean ustedes chicos- dijo saliendo por completo del escondite, no esperaba que estuvieran aquí tan pronto –

-Surgió una gran emergencia y de todas maneras teníamos que venir- Nakuru.

-Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde déjanos entrar Clow- Shaoran.

Sin perder tiempo el sílfides curativo movió su mano dibujando un pequeño circulo y en el campo de fuerza se abrió un pequeño agujero lo suficientemente grande para dejarles el paso libre, cuando terminaron de entrar el agujero se cerró y de inmediato la puerta termino de abrirse dejando salir a los demás.

-Shaoran, chicas que gusto me da verlas aquí otra vez- dijo la dama Kaho con una sonrisa.

-A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto verla mi señora- Tomoyo.

-Pero ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sakura?-

Todos bajaron las cabezas, no les gustaría ser ellos quienes les dijeran esto pero, no había más alternativas-

-¿Qué ella no venía con ustedes chicos?- Pregunto esta vez Clow.

-Pues… verán mi señora….-

Y de ahí en adelante comenzaron a contarles las cosas de principio a fin-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· De nuevo con Sakura ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

La oji- verde llevaba poco tiempo en la celda, pero en todo ese transcurso se había llevado de maravilla con la familia que le dio la bienvenida y también tuvo el honor de conocer y platicar con algunos de los demás prisioneros, pero ahora estaba sentada en el piso, platicando y riendo con Hien y el resto de sus hijos y esposa.

-Que divertido son ustedes jajajajajaja- rio Sakura ante las historias que les contaban los hermanos que eran las travesuras que solían hacer de niños.

-Tú también eres alguien encantadora querida- Dijo Irían encantada, junto las dos manos juntas a la altura de su barbilla y viendo hacia arriba con un brillo soñador en sus ojos dijo –Como me gustaría que mi hijo estuviera aquí-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Su hijo señora?- pregunto extrañada.

-Querida ya te he dicho que me llames Irían y si estoy hablando de mi hijo menor, él debe ser más o menos de tu edad, ha hace años que no lo veo, pero estoy segura de que tú y él harían muy buena pareja-

-Irían porque tuviste que sacar ese tema a relucir- reprocho con calma Hien.

-Así es madre, no sabemos que paso con él- Faren –Probablemente esté muerto-

-NO, claro que no, un corazón de madre jamás miente cuando dicen que su hijo está vivo y yo sé que lo está-

_-¿Por qué esta historia me está pareciendo extremadamente familiar?-_ Pensó Sakura – ¿Y que saben de su hijo?-

-Nada – Hien

-¿Y cómo lo perdieron?-

-Fue en el asalto que hizo Banshee a nuestro grupo él no estaba presente, lo vimos por última vez antes de que nuestro hogar explotara - Chacal

-Sabíamos que podría estar bajo los escombros pero no podíamos estar muy seguros de que haya sobrevivido, le cayeron desenas de rocas encima- Futie.

-Lo único que nos interesaría es saber que nuestro hermanito este bien, creo que no me importaría si resulta que antes lo habrían capturado, lo hubieran traído aquí y estaríamos tranquilos de tenerlo aquí con nosotros sano y salvo- Amato.

-_dios mío ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? Pero si todo encaja la perfección -_Pensó Sakura petrificada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hien al ver que la chica permanecía en trance peor la pregunta al parecer la hizo reaccionar.

-Sí, si estoy bien pero ¿Cómo se llamaba su hijo?- esa era la última pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas y todo resulta coincidir esta será la bomba que aseguraría la felicidad de Shaoran y la suya también.

-Se llama Shaoran- Irían –Mi pequeño Shaoran-

El aire se les fue de sus pulmones y el color de su cara y hubiera perdido el sentido de no ser porqué esta vez Faren la reanimo.

No podía ser esto posible, Shaoran estará tan felices, ya podría ver su cara de dicha cuan los tuviera frente a frente y ya no se sentirá solo nunca más, pues claro, ahora entendía por que los rasgos de todos le resultaban familiares, en especial Hien, si es que eran casi idénticos. Ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de ahí esto ya era algo personal.

-Yo lo conozco- dijo en voz baja pero luego salto hasta ponerse en gateo y exclamar con júbilo –Yo conozco a Shaoran-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el Chacal con desconfianza -¿Cómo y de donde lo conoces?

-Lo conozco porque él era me pro… Quiero decir mi amigo, Clow nos presentó la primera vez que estuve en este mundo, me dijeron que era el único sílfides que sobrevivió a los atentados de Banshee-

-Por dios entonces es verdad mi niño está vivo- exclamo Irían muy emocionada y los hermanos soltaron un grito de la emoción abrazándose entre ellos-¿Ven? Se los dije-

-Sí creo que todos te debemos una disculpa querida- dijo Hien abrazándola –Pero dime jovencita ¿Cómo está mi hijo?-

-¿Es apuesto? ¿Está sano? ¿Es fuerte es un caballero contigo?- Pregunto con emoción Irían-

Sakura rio levemente y prosiguió –Es muy apuesto, también es muy fuerte y ágil en las peleas, puede llegar hacer un tonto, terco y un gruñón a veces –Todos notaron un brillo hermoso en las esmeralda de las castaña cuando dijo lo siguiente –Pero es muy lindo y muy dulce en el fondo y eso es porque es muy tímido y le da pena demostrar sus sentimientos libremente, es tan atento y tan gentil, que no dudaría en exponer su vida por sus amigos, le gusta mucho las zarzamoras y comerse en pescado asado medio crudo y no le gusta fallar en nada puede ser muy obstinado cuando se lo propone y nunca se rinde hasta lograr lo que quiere, él sin duda es… Alguien sumamente especial- Suspiro.

Y mientras ella daba la descripción le llegaron como una película las escenas que había vivido y experimentado con Shaoran, sus pleitos cuando se conocieron, los que fueron teniendo en su viaje, los combates que hacían en equipo, cuando se ayudaban él una al otro, sus intentos de declaración y sus casi besos, los momentos en que sus cuerpos tuvieron mucha cercanía como cuando sin querer sus manos se chocaban y como los dos se sonrojaban al notarlo y cuando sus rostros están a escasos centímetros de encontrarse y sus ojos mantienen contacto.

-Y a ti te gusta- dijo Amato pero no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

Sakura salió de su mundo de fantasías para regresar a la normalidad y sonrojarse hasta el tope.

-Q… QU… Q… Q… ¿Que dicen? No… en realidad… yo-

La familia de Shaoran rio ante su balbuceo.

-Te delataste tu solita- Futie

-Ese brillo en tus ojos y la forma en la que hablabas de él lo dice todo- Irían.

-Y ¿Qué eres para mi hermano? ¿A él también le gustas?-Faren

-¿O solo tu estas enamorada de él?- Futie.

-¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?-

Ahora el maratón de preguntas vino de las hermanas que puso un tanto nerviosa a la esmeralda y un tanto sonrojada con la pena y es que ella no tomaban un respiro ni le daban oportunidad para contestar.

-Niñas ya hasta la están asustando- dijo Hien y sus hijas no tardaron en obedecer.

-Pero padre es están emocionante- Faren.

-Sí, no todos los días tienes la virtud de conocer a la novia de tu hermano menor-apoyo su hermana.

-La verdad… - se acariciaba un mecho de pelo hacia adelante y baja un poco la cabeza de la vergüenza, ojala que no les caiga mal lo que va a decir ahora –Pues… Shaoran es mí… Mi prometido-

_**-¿QUÉ? ¿Disculpa?**_-preguntaron las hermanas emocionadas.

-Entonces si están enamorados- Chacal.

-¿Qué lindo?- Irían

-¿Y cómo se dio todo?- Hien.

-Pues en realidad ninguno se conocía cuando el compromiso fue impuesto- ahora tuvo la completa atención de los padres y hermanos de Shaoran y le dio algo de confianza para seguir –Luego que me trajeran aquí y me explicaba quién era yo; me presentaron a Shaoran como prometido debido a que él y yo éramos los últimos sílfides guerreros con vida, así que les parecía buena idea que él y yo nos casáramos para…. Bueno ustedes saben, continuar con la especia-

Luego de terminar de decirlo todo fueron unos instantes de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por las risas de sus acompañantes.

-jajajajaja Esto es ridículo- dijo Amato quitándose unas lágrimas que se le escapaban.

-Ya me imagina lo demás, ninguno de ustedes se llevaba bien al principio y al final se enamoraron- conto con ilusión Faren.

-Sí creo que el hecho de saber que estábamos por ser atados para siempre al otro contra nuestra voluntad impedía que nos lleváramos bien al principio, queríamos demostrarle a todo el mundo que nos odiábamos y que no éramos él unos para el otro, pero aun así nuestros amigos no perdieron las esperanzas he hicieron hasta lo imposible para júntanos, sin saber que ya lograron su objetivo, por lo menos de mi parte, me enamore perdidamente de su hijo- bajo la cabeza ocultando como sus ojos perdían algo de brillos y mostraba mucho desamino pero igual fue vistos por los demás –No sé qué pensara el al respecto, probablemente ni sienta ni una pisca de lo que yo, de todos modos, solo le interesa acabar con Banshee-

-¿Acaso mi hijo te ha dicho que no te ama?-Hien.

-No, pero tampoco me dijo lo contrario, jamás ha mostrado mucho interés por mí-

-Pero siempre se había preocupado por ti ¿No es así?-

-Pues… Si-

-Entonces no debes dudar de que él sienta lo mismo por ti- Irían.

-¿He?-

-Por la manera en la que hablabas de él es como si lo conocieras de toda la vida y eso es una prueba de que de verdad lo amas y que tienes buen corazón, Por eso no debes dudar que ese sentimiento te será de vuelto-

-Ojala que así fueran las cosas pero…-

Se interrumpió al escuchar el relincho de la celda abrirse y justo en el umbral estaba Reitaro.

-Ha ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos pequeña Sakura?-

Ella solo lo miro con indiferencia.

-Bueno tú ya sabes que me importa un comino lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, yo solo venia por ti, ya todo está listo para que te encuentres con mi señora, estará muy complacida por verte-

-Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo-

-Que lastima- dijo fingiendo pena –Pero ya hay que darnos prisa- se acercó con una esposas se las iba a poner enseguida de no ser porque Sakura hacia resistencia –Maldición deja de moverte-

-Tú déjame en paz HAA- Soltó el pequeño grito al notar como un ciclope la tomo de los brazos y la alzo centímetros del suelo dándole la oportunidad a Reitaro de ponerles las esposa con toda calma.

-Pan comido- tomo la cadena a marrada a la de las esposas y su la extendió al ciclope –hay que llevar con la señora Banshee sígueme-

-Rietaro deja de lastimarla- Exigió Irían desde su lugar.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?, tú y eso inútiles no son nadie-

-Déjalos en paz Reitaro solo te intereso yo- Sakura

-Reitaro algún día nos vengaremos por todo lo que nos hiciste- dijo entre dientes Chacal.

-Y será en poco tiempo porque Sakura te pondrá en tu lugar muy pronto- Amato.

El doxi soltó una fuerte carcajada –Enserio crees que esto pueda conmigo- toma a la castaña bruscamente del rostro haciéndole daño -oh más estúpido aun con mi señora, Ella no es más que una copia barata de Atenea- la soltó con la misma brusqueda –Ya nos tenemos que ir, a mi señora no le gustara esperar más tiempo del debido-

Reitaro salió primero seguido del ciclope que llevaba casi arrastrando a Sakura de las cadenas y ella miraba hacia atrás dándoles a todos una última mirada.

-Sakura no le hagas caso de lo que te digan, tu eres más especial de lo que crees- Escucho que Irían le decía eso mientras salían y noto como en su mirada les daba todo su apoyo y esperanza y lo mismo pasaba con Hien y sus hijos.

-Confiamos en ti- Hien.

-No se preocupen hare hasta lo imposible para que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes se los juro- alcanzo ha gritar antes de perderlos de vista-

Y volvía al principio, tenía que idear un plan para salir de ahí y advertir a los demás.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Mientras con los demás sílfides ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Ya veo, así que eso paso-comento Clow.

El junto a la dama Kaho y alguno del consejeros de sabios escuchaba atentamente la historia d los chicos que solo contaron las escenas importantes.

-Y ahora entiendo porque necesitamos ir por Sakura cuanto antes- exclamo Shaoran ya empezando a desesperarse.

-Si te entiendo Shaoran- Kaho –A nosotros también nos preocupa lo que le ocurra a la pequeña Sakura solo que… Lamentablemente no tenemos las fuerzas necesarias para traspasar la muralla del castillo-

-Así es no tunemos ningún guerrero que luche a nuestro favor salvo a ti- Clow.

-Entonces iré yo solo, me siento responsable por lo que paso y estoy dispuesto a todo para salvar a Sakura- dijo con determinación el castaño.

-No es bobo Shaoran, sabes bien que no conseguirías nada yendo hay tu solo- reto Clow –Te quedaras aquí hasta que encontremos una solución-

-Pero es que… -

-sin peros y no se diga más-

-Pero…- suspiro de reclinación –Lo entiendo Clow-

-Aguarden un momento- llamo Eriol –Yo puedo conseguir ayuda-

-¿Hablas en serio Eriol?- Shaoran.

-Pues claro, si me dejan ir hacia mi tribu y llamar a todos los Elfos-

-Qué bueno idea Eriol-Escalmo con júbilo Tomoyo.

-Es magnífico- Meiling.

-Es una buena idea- Kaho –Pero no deberíamos molestar a los demás creaturas por un asuntos que nos conciernen solo a los sílfides-

-Con todo respeto dama Kaho- Eriol –Pero mire nuestro alrededor, mire como esta nuestro bosque y nuestros hogares, ¿Ustedes creen que este caos solo es solamente de los sílfides?, esto ya es algo personal para todas las creaturas, además estoy seguro de que todos mis amigos les agradara ayudar, después de todo ellos también conocieron ha Sakura y le guardan cariño-

Los jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la dama que cerro lo ojos meditando todas las alternativas cuando los volvió abrir sus ojos mostraban decisión.

-De acuerdo, háganlo-

Todos saltaron con júbilo-

-Bien Eriol date prisa y no pierdas tiempo- Shaoran.

-Regreso enseguida- El añil bajo la montaña para luego correr con todas sus fuerza.

-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar-

-Ojala que Eriol regresa pronto- Tomoyo.

-Yo también lo espero-Shaoran.

Estuvieron esperando por aproximadamente una hora y el añil todavía no mostraba señales de querer volver y ya el oji- ámbar se esa impacientando, volaba de un lugar a otro soltando por lo bajo maldiciones y preguntarse por qué no regresaba-

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- exploto.

-Cálmate Shaoran- Meiling.

-Si ponerte así no resolverá nada- Tomoyo además la tribu de los Elfos está un poco lejos de aquí-

-Pero es que no se dan cuenta de que a cada minuto que pasamos aquí sin hacer nada, es cada minuto que Reitaro y Banshee aprovecha para hacerle algo a mi Sakura-

-Ya te hemos dicho que entendemos, tal vez….-

No pudo formular su pregunta al notar una silueta acercarse a ellos que reconocieron enseguida, era Eriol.

-CHICOS DEJENME PASAR- Grito desde fuera del campo de fuerza

Clow le otorgo es favor pero prefirió esta vez quitar el campo y el y los demás fueron hacia a reunirse con el oji-zafiros.

-Que dicha que por fin hayas vuelto Eriol- exclamo Tomoyo abrazándolo.

-Y ¿Trajiste los refuerzos?-

-Traje eso y más- dijo contento.

-Qué bueno ¿Pero dónde están?- Tomoyo.

Eriol señalo entre los árbol donde a los primeros segundos no se notaba nada hasta que se notó una muchedumbre de Elfos ya armados y listos para la batalla. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

-Esto es impresiónate- Exclamo Meiling –No recuerdo que en tu tribu hubieran tantos habitantes-

-Eso es porque también hemos llamados a las otras tribus- dijo el abuelo de Eriol ubicándose junto a él.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo señor- dijo Shaoran haciendo no leve reverencia igual que las demás

-El joven Eriol, nos contó todo y nos hemos preparado a la brevedad posible- Hizo su aparición Félix –Estamos dispuestos a ayudar en esta pelea-

-Se los agradecemos mucho- dijo la dama Kaho.

-Para nosotros es un placer, la joven Sakura no merece pasar por lo que está pasando ahora- dio el viejo Ryu.

-Ya tenemos hasta la estrategia con la que vamos a atacar-

-Eso es estupendo-

-Y todavía no se termina- Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Meiling.

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento en el lugar seguida de un viento helado, el viento se movía las fuerte que tuvieron que cerrarlos ojos par protegerlo, cuando la ventisca seso se escuchó una voz femenina que dijo.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos-

Cuando Shaoran Meiling y Tomoyo abrieron por completo sus ojos vieron con asombro que se trataba de las hadas del invierno.

-Señora del invierno- exclamo contenta Meiling.

-Cuanto hace que no nos vemos chicos – saludo la niña que estaba junto a su madre.

-pequeña Nieve como has crecido- Tomoyo.

-Cuando acompañaba a los muchachos a buscar refugio en el camino me las encontré y les conté todo y se han encargado que llegue a todas partes- Eriol

-¿A todos?- Shaoran- Eso quiere decir que…-

-¿Cómo has estado Shaoran?- Escucho una voz masculina que reconoció enseguida y con una vena roja en la frente les dijo a sus amigos –Por favor díganme que esto no está pasando-

Los tres pelinegro no hicieron más que reí nerviosamente con una gota en su nuca. Así que el castaño dio media vuelta encontrándose con el sujeto que desagradable en el universo.

-he estado de maravilla hasta que interferiste con tu presencia Siegfried-

-Que malo ere al decime eso- fingió ser herido –De todas maneras he venido a reclamarte de los inútil y débil que resultaste de prometido, por tu culpa Sakura está en peligro-

-La traeré de vuelta ya los veras-

-Ja si Sakura hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo ella estaría cómodamente protegida bajo mis brazos-

La vena en la frente creció más y estaba dispuesto a golpearla de no ser porque era retenido por Eriol pero aun así seguía tratando de acensarlo

-Suéltame Eriol-

-Shaoran no caigas en sus provocaciones, él está dispuesto a ayudar y ya te hemos dicho que no gastes energías antes de la batalla-

-Pero es que….-

Siegfried soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- Shaoran.

-De lo ingenuo que puedes llegar hacer-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo no he venido aquí para otra cosa que no sea ayudar a la mujer que me ayudo a encontrar el amor-

-¿disculpa?-

-Como lo oyes si no fuera por los consejos de Sakura no hubiera encontrado a mi pareja ideal, solo estaba jugando contigo y al parecer dio resultado jajajaja- se alejó de así riendo y con esto solo consiguió que ha Shaoran le subieran los deseos por golpearlo, pero de nuevo fue retenido por Eriol.

-Todos nosotros ayudares-

Instantes después aparecieron grupos de los seres que han visto, conocido y se ha hecho amigos, los Mirrows y el elemental agua, las hadas y el elemental de fuego, otras de las creaturas que conocieron en su camino, el elemento tierra y aire y hasta Kurogane y las otras sílfides.

-PADRE- gritaron las peli negras con júbilo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

-Quizás lo nuestro no se las peleas pero trataremos de usas nuestros poderes para ayudar a los que se lastimen-

-Que dicha padre-

-Así es no vamos a permitir que le hagan nada a nuestra colega- dijo Evangelina.

-Increíble todos aquí-

-Todos estamos dispuestos a salvar a Sakura-

Shaoran solo pudo darles una sonrisa en agradecimiento a todos, luego tomo impulso en el aire pasa hablar ante todos

-MUY BIEN ESCUCHEN TODS, TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR NUESTRAS MEJORES ESTRATEGIAS Y TRUCOS DE ATAQUE Y DEFENSA, LA LUCHA QUE NOS ESPERAN NO SERA FACIL, ASI QUE NADIE DEBE DE CONFIARSE NI BAJAR LA GUARDIA, PORQUE ES UNA VIDA MUY VALIOSA LA QUE ESTA EN PELIGRO EN ESPCIAL PORQR ES ALGUIEN ESPECIAL Y MARAVILLOSO QUE TODOS AQUÍ QUEREMOS Y QUE UNA VEZ ESTE LIBRE SERA EL HAZ BAJO LA MANGA QUE NOS AYUDARA A OBTENER LA VICTORIA-

-SIIIII- Gritaron todos.

-Y NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES SE DIGA SAKURA QUE NO ES ALGUIEN ESPECILA, ELLA ES MAS ESPECIAL DE LO QUE PIENSA SIN CONTAR DE QUE TODOS LA QUREMOS, ASÍ QUE LE HAREMOS VER QUE TANTO SIGNIFICA PARA NOSOTROS ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?-

-SIIIII-

Entre la multitud Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling comentaban divertidos.

-Se ve que cuando se trata de Sakura la determinación de Shaoran llega hasta límites insospechados- Comento Eriol y las dos asintieron.

***********************Continuara******************* ***

_*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3 *_

_!SORPRESA¡_

_Pagaría lo que fuera por ver su cara de sorpresa en este momento. jajajajajaja _

_Tal como prometí estoy de vuelta._

_Lo se soy malvada porque aún no hay beso ni confesión, pero no se afligen en este momento es cuanto este fic saca a relucir muchas sorpresas y momentos inesperados de aquí en adelante, porque como habrán notado estamos en la etapa cumbre y como ya tengo toda la historia lista en mi mente solo me falta plasmar en hojas los capítulos restantes, aunque claro no les prometo que será pronto._

_Por otra parte ¿Qué les pareció que la familia de Shaoran estuviera viva? Sorprendida(o)s ¿No? ;) Y el que todos estén dispuestos a salvar a Sakura hasta a mi me emociono mientras escribia._

_También este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar en su cumpleaños a __**Sara Wells**__ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado porque sé cuánto te gustan estas historias y espero que esta todavía sea de tu agrado =D_

_También aprovecho para agradecer a las usuarias que me han dejado fic y no tiene cuenta en la página._

_Nane, gabby, Guest. Las demás espero que hayan quedado complacidas por las respuestas que les envíe_

_Y solo quería que supieran lo emocionada que estoy por saber su opinión del capítulo, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, porque este fue es unos de los capítulos que más disfrute escribir y que estoy muy orgullosa porque me ha salido incluso mejor de lo que pensé._

_Good bay nos leeremos en la próxima._


	22. Ocurre otro milagro

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

**Espero que todas hayan quedado complacidas por sus respuestas y estas son las respuestas de aquellas que no tienen cuenta que me pareció injustos no responder ya que fueron ella(o)s que tienen más dudas.**

_**Elena:**__ que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo capítulo te complazca._

_Delia Flores: me complace tu comentario y espero que este capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas._

_**Gabby:**__ Gabby te entiendo muy bien lo emocionada que estuviste con el anterior capitulo muchas sienten lo mismo, y respondiendo a tu petición, no estoy segura si el drama sea lo mío pero espero que el encuentro de Sakura y Banshee lo sea, me esforcé mucho para hacerla lo más dramático posible, aunque claro comparado con otras quizás no sea nada en fin espero tu opinión._

_**itur4:**__ me complace tu corto comentario, al menos sé que te gusto._

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**.**

**Ocurre otro milagro.**

En la torre más alta del castillo de Banshee, la punta era plana y grande como una plaza y por donde lo vieras la torre estaba junto a un muy profundo precipicio y en esa cima estaba desierto a exacción de que justo en la orilla había una base de hierro que sostenía un aro del mismo material y en el aro, encadenada en el centro de este con sus muñecas y tobillos encadenadas por separado reposaba Sakura.

-Ya era tarde para que pienses en escapar- hablo Reitaro que terminaba su labor de encadenarla –Solo te queda esperar aquí tranquilamente hasta que mi señora llegue-

-Pues ya que estamos aquí ¿Quieres decime de una vez que es lo que Banshee quiere de mí?-

Movió el dedo de un lado a otro –Paciencia querida, mi señora quería ser la que te lo explicara personalmente-

Unos fuertes pasos se escuchaban aproximándose por las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de allí.

Reitaro sonrió con malicia –Al parecer tus respuestas serán respondidas más pronto de lo que creías-

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente, o así le pareció Sakura, mientras terminaba de abrirse no pudo evitar tragar en seco. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo la persona no la cruzo inmediatamente solo se quedó desde adentro del pasillo y la poca luz que entraba solo lograba iluminar desde sus pies hasta su fina cintura.

Se oyó una risa muy macabra, casi de ultra tumba que hizo que a la castaña le recorriera un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Por fin te tengo mocosa, no hacías más que causarme problemas, pero esta vez ya no serás más como el agua, te tengo en mis manos por un momento y en el siguiente te escurres entre mis dedos-

-Creo que por fin tengo el desafortunada privilegio de conocerla, pero quisiera ver bien su cara- Sakura se felicitó de haber conseguido que su voz sonara serena y determinada porque en el fondo estaba aterrada.

-Bueno en vista de que estos serán tus últimos momentos con vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplir con tus últimos deseos, de todas maneras iba a llegar el momento de que nos encontráramos cara a cara de nuevo querida Atenea-

La figura se fue acercando a pasos lentos, mostrándole primero unas zapatillas de color rojo luego se visualizó unos vestido ajustado con escote en V y finalmente la luz ilumino su cara era de una mujer que a pesar de los años, tal vez siglos mantenía intacta su belleza, su piel era algo oscura, no morena, sino más bien como si su tono de piel estuvieras entre su todo normal al negro, sus estaturas y sus facciones era muy parecidas a la de su hermana Kaho, sus labios eran finos y cubiertos con pintura roja, su cabellos era largo que casi le llega a la cintura de coló verde militar claro y el peinado también eran muy parecido al de su hermana y en su espalda, al igual que los doxi portaba sus alas de escarabajo. -O debo decir copia barata de Atenea- dijo cuándo solo las separaba un metro.

-Escucha sea lo que sea lo que estés planeando Banshee no te saldrá con la tuya –

-Jajajajajajaja hay por favor querida me he salido con la mía desde hace décadas, Por supuesto que he tenido muchos obstáculos pero, por el momento, no hay nada que me obstaculice la última fase para apoderarme del bosque mitológico; muy buen trabajo Reitaro, Otro vez me siento más que complacida por tus servicios-

El aludido inflo el pecho con orgullo –Para mí siempre es un placel mi señora Banshee-

-Ahora tú ultima orden envía un mensaje hacia sus compañeros, diles que le entregaremos a la chica si nos entregan el cuerno, no pierdas el tiempo y ve ya-

El Doxi asintió sin decir más y abriendo sus alas alzo vuelo.

-¿Por eso es que me tienes aquí? ¿Para hacer un intercambio?-

-Pero por supuesto que no, tú ya deberías conocer mejor que nadie mis estrategias y sabrás que yo nunca juego limpio, una vez que obtenga lo que me interesa de ti ya no existirás-

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

-Tu jamás lo comprenderías, ¿Tienes ideas de lo que es esperar toda tu vida por un puesto que añorabas con tantas ganas y al final te arrebatan, en tan solo un instante, con tan solo una frase, ese sueño, para al final dejárselo a tu desaliñada e inútil hermana?- dijo con un notable resentimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

-Ellos solo habían escogido a la mejor candidata para ocupar el lugar de dama blanca, tu como su hermana debiste apoyarla no salir huyendo clamando venganza-

-Cállate, de una vez deja de decir tonterías, mi hermana jamás será digna de ese puesto y te aseguro que después de que todo esto termine demostrare que nadie es mejor que yo para ocupar ese cargo, claro una vez que mi hermana desaparezca-

-Pero esta no es la manera Banshee por más que lo inteste solo conseguirás que todos te teman, este no es el mejor método- Por más que la castaña intentara razonar con la Doxy parecía que ella misma si hundía en su nube oscura, gracias al camino que tomo.

-Tu no lo entiendes aun ¿verdad?, no entiende por el gozo que siento cuando una vida se extingue, sobre todo si lo hago yo, quedarse con las energía de ese ser es algo tan maravilloso-

-Creo que el señor Clow y la señora Kaho tenían razón sobre, eres un monstruo sin remidió-Exploto.

Pero en cambio Banshee solo dejo salir una débil carcajada para después darse la vuelta y alejándose una pocos pasos de ella dándole la espalda y prosiguió.

-Deje de tener remedio una vez que comenzó todo esto, luego de que pisotearan mis sueños fui a la zona prohibida del bosque, estuve hay durante tres días y tres noches y en lo más profundo de una cueva me encontré con un portal que me mostraba las puertas del inframundo donde me encontré dios del inframundo el todo poderoso Hades **(1)**, él supo de mis deseos de venganza y quiso ayudarme, me brindo de sus poderes he incluso un arma tan poderosa que posee poderes ilimitados, hecha con las propias manos de Cronos**(2)** y sus poderes vienen otorgados por el mismo Satanás – se dio la vuelta para verla de frente otra vez -¿Supongo que sabes de que instrumento estoy hablando? ¿O debo también dibujártelo para que tengas una idea?-

Estaba claro que con esa preguntas solo trataba de conseguir que se sintiera una estúpida, pero por nada del mundo iba a caer en sus sucios trucos, seguramente su objetivo es desanimarla para que no se moleste en pelear si llega a salir liberada, pero está muy, muy equivocada, ya descubrió lo que ella es en realidad y se sentía orgullosa por ello, nada ni nadie la harán cambiar de idea

-Supongo que la máscara del diablo-

Banshee dio un par de palmadas al aire –Brillante deducción- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿cómo fue que terminaste convertida en Doxy?-

-Muy simple, como eres nueva en esto déjame informarte que una de las cualidades de ser sílfides, bien sea sabia, guerrera o sanadora, podemos convertirnos y ser otras creaturas del bosque, pero solo se nos permite un cambio y ese será irreversible y para hacerlo tienes que intercambiar tu magia con ellos después de obtener los obsequios de Hades hice un pacto con los Doxy ellos también buscaban lo mimo que yo, venganza contra todos los sílfides jajajajajaja luego con ayuda de la máscara me encargue de volverlos aún más poderosos y usando la habilidad de los sílfides guerreros crear mi propio ejército-se llevó las manos a su cintura.

-Una historia muy interesante, solo hay una cosa que tengo que aclarar, he leído mucho de Hades cuando era pequeña y sé muy bien cuan tramposo y despiadado pude llegar hacer y también sé que él nunca sería capaz de entregar un instrumento tan preciado como la máscara sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?-

-Valla es una muy buena observación y se nota que conoces todo de nosotros, debo felicitarte, parece ser que Atenea hizo una muy buena elección contigo-

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Hades, Banshee?- volvió a preguntar pero con más autoridad.

-Bien si tanto quieres saberlo… En primera para que le otorgara mis poderes tuve que darle mi alma y créeme ya no tenía nada que perder así que no fue mi mayor sacrificio en la vida-

-Por dios, estas enferma ¡¿Qué le diste a cambio de la máscara?!-

-Pues todo se redujo a que le prometería a liberar a sus hijos, los titanes **(3)** que ahora descansan en el inframundo y que Atenea una vez junto con Zeus**(4)** encerraron, estoy segura que si te vieran ahora no demorarían en devorar tu carne miembro por miembro y huesos por huesos- bajo los brazos para volver a dale la espalda –Ese instrumento me ha sido muy útil desde siempre, he derrotado obstáculo tras obstáculo en mi camino… hasta que apareció Atenea y lo arruino todo rompiendo la máscara en pedazos, no sabes el gusto que me dio al ver con mis propios ojos como su vida se extinguía… Mis heridas también eran graves pero nada que yo podría manejar, luego me dedique años y años buscando cada fragmento de la máscara esperando pacientemente hasta completarla, cuando supe que Atenea dejo en este mundo una sucesora me propuse en asegurarme de no cometer los mismos errores dos veces y no darles la oportunidad de tocarme un pelo siquiera, por eso me encargue de exterminar a todos los sílfides guerreros, suponía que entre ellos estabas tú… Pero ya mi paciencia se ha agotado y es hora de terminar con esta búsqueda absurda y tener en mi poder el último cuerno-

Mientras decía lo último, sin voltearse, subió su brazo a la altura de su hombro y ahí se formó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que se formara un báculo de su misma altura justo en sus manos alzada, el báculo era de oro en cuya punta llevaba un diamante largo y con punta afilada.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? mis amigos tiene uno y el otro aún está perdido-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, contigo aquí, tus amigos no tendrán más remedio que entregármelo y mientras por el tercero, ya lo he ubicado solo me falta dar con el-

-Y supongo que ya enviaste a unos de tus secuaces para que hiciera el trabajo sucio-

-No, esta vez seré yo quien lo busque-

-Y donde se supone que esta, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero te recuerdo que sin mi ayuda no sabrás cual es el lugar exacto-

-Querida eso ya lo sé, la pieza más valiosa para completar mis planes- se dio la vuelta alzando el báculo manteniendo la distancia suficiente para que la punta de este apuntara junto en el pecho de la castaña –Es la que está en tu corazón-

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo anonadada.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Ya Shaoran y los demás se encontraban en las afueras del castillo solo les faltaba atravesar el tanque habitados de feroces cocodrilos para entrar.

-¿TODOS ESTAN PREPARADOS?- pregunto el castaño otra vez los guerreros.

-SIIIIII-

-MUY BIEN EN MARCHA-

Todos estaban dispuestos a atravesar las murallas del castillo cuando en la cima de la puerta- puente se hizo un destello que los segó por unos momentos hasta que esté tan pronto como vino desapareció dejando ver a Reitaro, sentado en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en la nuca.

Shaoran lo miro con infinito odio.

-Valla, valla, valla pero que agradable sorpresa ¿acaso todos vinieron a rendirse y asimilar su derrota?-

-Eso jamás- Eriol.

-Venimos para que nos regreses ha Sakura- Tomoyo.

-Sí y no saldremos de aquí sin ella- Meiling.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, en estos momentos su querida Sakura se encuentra en una reunión con mi señora, ya saben las cosas deben quedar claras entre ellas-

Esto dicho alerto a todos sus amigos, el que Sakura este con Banshee quiere decir que quizás ya ha Sakura no le quede mucho tiempo-

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, debo felicitarte Shaoran viejo amigo, has conseguido salir de mi conjuro anti mágico y volver a tener tus alas-

El oji-ámbar apretó sus puños con fuerza-Eres un mal nacido Reitaro, dime de una maldita vez donde tienes a Sakura o te juro que te arranco la cabeza-

-Normalmente no te lo diría, pero en vista de que te interesa tanto y que tú tienes algo de lo que queremos- voló hacia el hasta ubicarse frente a frente y mientras los dos se retaban con la mirada dijo –Mi señora está dispuesta en hacer un trueque contigo, la chica por el cuerno-

Mostro una sonrisa de lado -¿Porque no me sorprendo? Ustedes siempre están con sus trucos sucios-

-Y para volverlo más interesante- se alejó de nuevo de el para ubicarse en la muralla –Si llegas a sobrevivir en la pelea y llegas has hasta el salón de centro te estaremos esperando para hacer el trueque-

-¿Eres tonto piensas pelear contra nosotros?- pregunto con burla Eriol –Mira bien Reitaro nosotros somos decenas y tu estas solo-

-¿Eso crees?-

Reitaro se acercó al puente rompió la cerradura con un golpe haciendo que esta callera y en las puertas de los jardines se encontraban esperando un ejército de los secuaces de Banshee-

Había Doxy en abundancia, pero también otras creaturas desde ogros, ciclopes, Huargos, duendecillos entre otras creatura malignas.

-Esto huele mal- Meiling.

-Mi señora fue muy lista al decirme que estuviera preparado- Reitaro –Y como dije antes si logra esquivar a todos mis equipo te veremos en el salón principal con la chica, te estaré esperando ansioso- luego de esto desapareció.

-Eres un maldito cobarde Reitaro- dijo entre dientes-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Shaoran?- pregunto Eriol.

-Lo que teníamos planeado hacer desde el principio – volvió hacia todos para darles ánimos y decir –HAGAN LO MEJOR DE SI, JAMÁS SE DEN POR VENCIDOS, DEMOSTREMOSLES DE LO QUE SOMÓS CAPASES DE HACER, VAMÓOOS-

Ya con esto dio inicio a la segunda guerra más grande de todos los tiempos, y en todos los bandos daban el todo por el todo, Shaoran y Eriol también estaban teniendo serias dificultades en sus territorios, mientras que las sílfides curativas como Tomoyo y Meiling solo se mantenían al margen para ayudar a los heridos.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-¿D… D… D…DE…. De qué demonios estás hablando?- Pregunto la elegida de Atenea sin entender nada de nada.

-Me imaginaba que tu no sabías nada de esto, Atenea te ha ocultado muchas cosas ¿No es cierto?, supongo que para mantener la discreción posible-

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Es imposible ¿Cómo voy a tener un cuerno incrustado en mi cuerpo sin haberme dado cuenta antes? ¿Sin nunca haber notado su presencia?-

-ya te lo dije seguro que atenea quiso mucha discreción y por eso no se lo abra dicho a nadie-

-¿Y tu como supiste de esto?-

-Ya con solo un cuerno me fue suficiente para saber dónde estaban los demás, la verdad es que yo también me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta pero también mucho placer, estaré matando a dos pájaros de un tiro-

-¡Tú nunca te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Querida si ya estoy por hacerlo- llevo la punta del cristal hacia el collar anti-mágico y con un pequeño toque lo rompió en pedazos, Sakura tenía la clara pregunta de porque hizo eso y antes de que dijera algo la propia Banshee la respondió –Ese collar era muy buen artefacto pero si lo tienes puesto estará bloqueando no solo tu magia también mi acceso directo hacia el cuerno- sonrío con malicia –Pero ya basta de hablar no permitiré que esto se prolongue por más tiempo- y sin más comenzó.

Con la punta del cristal en su báculo presiono la piel de su pecho, lo cual por supuesto le dolió, pero estaba decidida mostrarse fuerte, por nada del mundo se mostraría débil y tampoco la dejaría ver la mueca de dolor que hizo con ese movimiento. Con la misma presión hizo dibujo un circulo en su piel, Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, fue un gran esfuerzo ya que sentía como si trataran de hacerle un hueco en el pecho, cuando termino noto como formo un círculo perfecto en donde las orillas se escurría una hilera de sangre que se perdía por su escote.

-Ya falta poco-

Ella misma se hizo una herida en su dedo y con el tomo un poco de la sangre que caía por su herida y pinto todo el circulo con la sangre de ambas, cuando separa su dedo Sakura sintió un ardor que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito después de eso noto como toda la zona de adentro del circulo emitía un resplandor.

-Por fin puedo verlo, hay esta-

-De… detente- dijo con voz baja –Por favor-

Ignorando su ruego la Doxy metió su mano en el agujero, Pero entra más metía su mano más dolor le provocaba a Sakura.

-HHHHAAAAA DEJAME, HHHHAAAAA PARA YAAAAA- El dolor fue tan fuerza que apenas se podía soportar, cuando por fin la saco utilizo la fuerza que le quedaba para no quedar completamente inconsciente.

Con la misma lentitud con que metió la mano la saco pero esta vez con el cuerno en sus manos; era igual de grande pero a diferencia de los demás este era más largo y era totalmente negro. Luego de dejar de tener la mano dentro del círculo este a su vez desapareció completamente sin dejarle algún rastro de la herida pero el dolor todavía seguía hay.

-Por fin he esperado toda una vida para este momento- elevo el cuerno hasta el cielo para contemplarlo con toda plenitud –ESTE BOSQUE SERA TOTALMENTE MIO CADA ARBOL Y CADA FLOR SERAN COMPLETAMENTE MIOS JAJAJAJAJAJA-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

La guerra se prolongaba por igual, ambos bandos no se daban por vencidos, muchas batallas se desarrollaba en los jardines del palacio o en los alrededores.

Mientras tanto en las puertas seguía luchando Shaoran contra todo Doxy o creatura voladora que se atravesara en el camino hace mucho que había comenzado la pelea y solo se había acercado un poco a la puerta.

-ERIOL- fijo su vista hacia el elfo que ahora se encontraba peleando con un trol el cual derroto en seguida para prestar atención a lo que su amigo le pudiera pedir.

-Necesito una distracción-

-Eso será después, primero ten cuidado detrás de ti-

Cuando hizo caso se quedó algo sorprendido al ver que un ciclope había saltado lo suficiente para darle alcance dispuesto a aplastarlo con su martillo, sin embargo este nunca cumplí su objetivo ya que soltó el martillo en medio del salto y callo sin más, sus preguntas de lo que pudo pasar se respondieron por si solas cuando volvió su vista hacia donde había estado el ciclope y en su lugar estaba Siegfried montado en un Pegaso.

-Yo siempre te he dicho que tengas sumo cuidado con la retaguardia, por eso jamás llegaría hacer superior a mí- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y Shaoran le respondió con superioridad.

-Eso es algo que resolveremos después, por lo pronto lo único que sé es que te debo una-

-Y me deberás varias si sigues así de descuidado-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora necesito que ustedes dos me cubran entrare a ese lugar de una vez por todas-

-De acuerdo Shaoran- Eriol.

-Cuenta conmigo- Siegfried.

De nuevo trato de aproximarse a las puertas y de encontró con un fastidioso grupo de Doxy bloqueándole el paso.

-Déjenme pasar o les ira muy mal- ninguno hizo caso de sus advertencia y un par de ellos lo ataco y el los evadía sin problema –Ustedes se lo buscaron VENTISCA- usando el poder del aire en su cristal creo una fuerte ráfaga que lo impulso para volar mucho más rápido de lo que podría volar solo, atropellando a todos los que se encontrara en el camino –Ja se los advertí- dijo cuando llego a la puerta y la cerro de inmediato para cerrar el paso.

Ahora era un oscuro pasillo lo que lo separaba de lo más importante en su vida, voló hacia el frente maniendo una actitud decidida a no darse por vencido, estar dispuesto a todo, y a enfrentar cualquier trampa que se encuentre, ignorando que todo esto era visto por Reitaro que soltó una maldición y fue a informarle a Banshee.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

-Muy bien- comento Banshee todavía contemplado el cuerno recién extraído –Todo está marchando muy bien… incluso tiene un ligero rastro de tu magia en él, eso lo hace a un mejor-

-Señora, señora- Reitaro apareció por los aires hasta ubicarse junto a ella –Shaoran ha pasado a nuestros hombres está por llegar al salón donde será el trueque-

-Justos a tiempo, me asegurare de que no haya ningún truco- concentro sus poderes en toda su mano derecha y de ella salió un resplandor dorado, paso esa mano por su cabeza y esta fue transformada en una exacta de Sakura que dejo sorprendido a su ayudante y a una semiinconsciente Sakura.

Soltó una leve risa ante su reacción, pasó su mano por todo su cuerpo transformándose en una exacta imagen de la castaña.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto aun con su voz original, trono los dedos he hizo aparecer un espejo flotando frente a ella se vio en el para arreglase su ahora cabello castaño claro –Hun no esta tan mal. ¿Sabes? desde que te vi te note cierto encanto pero creo que me queda mejor a mi ¿Tu que dices?-

-Que Shaoran no es tan tonto para caer en un truco como ese-

-Aja di lo que quieras… he pensado que después de hablar con el quizás piense en quedármelo, después de todo debo confesar que es muy atractivo sería un perfecto acompañante y en caso que siga oponiéndose simplemente le haré lo que les hago a los que se oponen a mí-

-NO, Te lo ruego por favor no le hagas daño- suplico realmente aterrorizada

-haaa veo que si te importa más de lo que pensaba- se acercó hasta ubicarse frente a la castaña y tomarla del mentol para que sus miradas se encontraran miro fijamente el brillo en sus ojos que hablaba por si misma –Si, no me equivoco, estas enamorada de ese tipo-

-Por favor te lo ruego no le hagas daño, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero a él no lo toques-

-El que me lo digas de ese modo me dan más deseos de hacerlo querida, Reitaro prepárate para cualquier cosa-

-Lo que ordene mi señora-

-Y ahora voy a despedirme de tu amado por ti- ahora hablaba con la voz de Sakura –No te afliges me asegurare que sea esta cara la última que vea antes de dejar este mundo, así por lo menos se llevara un bonito recuerdo tuyo-

-NO- Trato inútilmente de soltarse los grilletes de sus muñecas y tobillos, esto solo aumento tanto su frustración que no pudo evitar retener unos cuantos sollozos acompañados de un par de lágrimas.

-Démonos prisa para el encuentro- dijo sin más Banshee y ella y Reitaro se dirigieron a la puerta, dejando a la oji- verde sola en su dolor.

-Shaoran por favor, no caigas en eso, no permitas que te maten, no ahora que tienes un fuerte motivo para vivir Shaoran, tienes a tu familia con vida – sollozo –Pero lo principal es que tienes mi corazón y si llegas a morir él lo hará contigo-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Shaoran volaba hacia el punto de encuentro por el largo pasillo estaba de verdad extrañado de no haber encontrado ninguna trampa, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

Al final del pasillo se encontró con un gran salón, bastante grande y vacío, aterrizo en el centro y grito para hacer notar su presencia, espero por una señal o que alguien apareciera por las escaleras que daban a un balcón más arriba y valla sorpresa que se llevó cuando visualizo la figura de Sakura corriendo escaleras abajo hacia él.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura de verdad eres tú?-

Cuando estuvo frente a él se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-oh Shaoran que bueno que estas aquí, estaban realmente asustada-

El oji- ámbar la separo de él tomándola de los hombros, cuando Sakura lo abrazo enseguida noto algo extraño, no sintió esa calidez y paz que sentía cuando lo abraza, ni tampoco noto el mismo brillo especial en sus ojos, había algo en esta Sakura que no lo convencía.

-Sakura ¿Cómo lograste escapar? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

-Hay Shaoran todo fue horrible Banshee es demasiado fuerte, me torturo hasta obligarme a decirme que donde encontrar el cuerno restante, ahora mismo se dirige hacia donde esta-dijo alterada.

-Tranquila, tranquila encontraremos una solución-

-Tengo miedo Shaoran, tenemos que irnos de aquí o Banshee nos matara-

-No podrá hacerlo sin esto- de sus ropas saco el cuerno restante, y otra vez noto algo extraño en la Sakura de ahora, sus ojos brillaron con fascinación al ver el cuerno así como también noto un destello de ambición cuando le arrebato el cuerno de sus manos. Sakura jamás había mostrado algo semejante.

-Oh Shaoran que bueno que todavía guardes eso- lo volvió a abrazar –Ahora estoy tranquila de saber que por lo menos el bosque está a salvo por ahora-

-Sí… a salvo- Shaoran aún estaba muy dudoso de querer responder a ese abrazo, algo en esa Sakura había cambia en algo y tenía que descubrir que era.

La falsa Sakura solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y ese era ahora, no sabía si pudo engañarlo o no pero era mejor acabar con él para no correr el riesgo, aun abrazándolo levanto su mano y la puso como una peligrosa navaja apuntando directo a su espalda.

-Eres una pequeña tonta y descuidada por haberte alejado de nosotros así sin más eres incompetente niña- Shaoran.

-Si tienes razón soy una incompetente, perdóname enserio no lo volveré hacer Shaoran- dijo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía solo concentrándose en que su mano apuntada en el punto exacto del corazón, una vez ubicado se preparó para enterarla de una vez por todas-

-Que bien que digas eso- en un acto sorpresa Shaoran se dio la vuelta a tiempo para detener su mano justo a milímetros de su pecho y con eso, aprovechar que tenía sujeta su mano para torcérselo por la espalda.

-P… Pe… Pero ¿Qué haces Shaoran?- pregunto de verdad sorprendida por su movimiento pero tenía que continuar con su teatrito el más tiempo posible –ha me estás haciendo daño-

-Ya no sirve de nada que me engañes sé que no eres Sakura-

Banshee se quedó sorprendida por el que un mocoso descubriera su truco más pronto de lo que pensó, así que como ya no tenía caso seguir con el juego habló con su voz original -¿Cómo supiste que no era esa mocosa-

El castaño sonría de lado –Muy simple, admito que al principio lograste engáñame por eso te hice ese comentario, Sakura nunca admitiría las ofensas que le lanzo, ella siempre me responde diciéndome que soy un bruto y estúpido y a veces me golpea y siempre hace eso sin importar las circunstancias-

Banshee se liberó de su agarre liberando sus alas que no le dio otra opción Shaoran que apartarse contemplado con claridad sus enormes alas de escarabajo, luego como hacia el mismo conjuro de antes y pasarlo solo por su cabeza para que volviera a la normalidad.

-Banshee-

-Fue un truco muy astuto de tu parte, pero ya es tarde ya tengo el ultimo cuerno es mi manos y ahora nada podrá detenerme-

-¿Dónde tienes a Sakura?, me dijiste que la entregarías-

-Lo he dicho pero jamás lo he prometido, ella siempre fue una amenaza para mí y no la dejare libre tan fácilmente, te daré la oportunidad de que la encuentre si llegas a vencer a mi último guerrero-

-No estoy para tus juego, será mejor que me digas donde esta Sakura ahora, DRAGON DE FUEGO- juntando las dos palmas Shaoran creo una pequeñas llama hacia su objetivo que mientras más avanzaba más avanzaba, más crecía hasta tomar la figura de un gran dragón. Sin embargo nunca cumplió su objetivo, Banshee poso la palma de la mano frente a ella en forma de escudo y cuando chocó contra ella el dragón este se desvaneció dejándolas con unas cuantas quemaduras.

-Debo admitir que es increíble que sepas húsar el poder del cristal arcoíris a este nivel en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo decidí no acabar contigo tan fácilmente dejare que pelees con un oponente digno-

-¿Y Quién sería?-

-Yo seré tu oponente- hablo Reitaro ubicándose frente a su señora.

-No me importa si eres tú o un ejército te derrotare-

-Te lo dejo a ti Reitaro oh mientras tanto le daré el ultimo adiós a la mocosa- fijo su vista en Shaoran –También lo hare por ti si gustas-

-No te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza juro que soy capaz de todo primero lo lastimaban a mi antes que a ella-

-Qué curioso eso es algo parecido a lo que me dijo ella, Bueno espero que se lo pasen bien en su pelea, que gane el mejor- volvió abrir sus alas para salir del salón desde una ventana cercana-

-Ya la oíste Shaoran- Reitaro.

-Si dijo que ganara el mejor-

-Y te aseguro que ese voy hacer yo- voló derecho hacia donde se encontraba.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo antes de dar comienzo a todo y como primer golpe ambos chocaron sus palmas tratando se estrellas al otro.

Y con eso comenzó todo.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Sakura seguía atada en el aro, teniendo la cabeza gacha mientras rezaba para que a Shaoran no le hiciera nada, hasta que sintió como el lugar tembló por unos momentos y luego de volver a calmarse volvió a temblar.

-¿Qué esta… pasando?- se preguntó extrañada y momentos después conto con la presencia de Banshee en el mismo lugar, localizo rápidamente el cuerno en su mano.

-¿Banshee que le hiciste?-

-Cállate, ese chico resulto ser mucho más listo de lo que creí- volvió a hacer el conjuro del cambio esta vez volver a la normalidad el resto de su cuerpo y ropas.

Suspiro – ¿Eso quiere decir que está bien?-

-No tengo porque responder a eso- le sonrió maliciosamente, caminando hacia ella hasta que las separaban unos cuantos centímetros –Sin embargo puedo dejarle a ese tipo un regalo de mi parte-

-¿he?-

-Estoy segura de que no tardaran en subir y encontrarte en este lugar, lo siento por ti pero esta será la despedida- alzo la mano a la altura de su pecho cerro y abrió los dedos de la misma y sus uñas crecieron largas y peligrosamente filosas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Solo me despido fue un placer conocerte de todos modos- dijo con hipocresía, después agito su mano para provocarle unas heridas en su pecho.

-HHHAAAAA- esta vez el dolor fue algo tan fuerte que termino por perder el conocimiento al instante.

-Muy bien más tarde terminaran de hacerse cargo de ti, yo mientras tanto tengo que prepararlo todo para mi reinado- dicho esto voló alejándose del castillo hacia un rumbo indefinido.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·3·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

De vuelta en el salón, la pelea entre los dos seres místicos se desarrollaba cada vez más feroz. Ninguno de los contrincantes tenía planeado darse por vencidos y por eso estaban dando el todo por el todo para terminar con esto pronto.

-LAGTIGO DE AGUA- conjuro Shaoran una corriente de agua que se concentraba en su mano en forma de látigo y dio un par a Reitaro que este hábilmente evadió, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con el tercero que le dio en el brazo dejándolo inmovilizado.

Los dos se ubicaron en los extremos del salón y el peli negro dijo, entre jadeos.

-Me sorprende ¿Cuánto te volviste tan fuerte?-

Shaoran que no se encontraba en diferente estado sonrió de lado y dijo.

-Fueron mucho años sin vernos Reitaro, muchas cosas pueden cambiar-

-En eso tienes razón, pero siempre va a ver algo que a pesar de los años nunca cambiara y es que puedas derrotarme-

-Y yo que te consideraba mi hermano Reitaro y no eres más que un cobarde, traidor, porque no abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que Banshee solo te está utilizando y que luego se deshará de ti-

-Cállate, cállate de una vez no voy a tolerar oír salir de tu boca las mismas palabras que esa maldita chica-

Frunció el ceño -¿Hablas de Sakura? ¿Dónde está ella, maldito? Si le hiciste algo te juro que te mato aquí mismo.

Reitaro sonrió internamente con malicia al ingeniar un plan, sin duda su especialidad era atacar a sus oponentes por su punto débil y este era ese caso con esto mataría a dos pájaros con la misma piedra, además el último ataque, tenía que admitir que le quito mucha de sus energías.

-Pues si tanto quieras saber dónde se encuentra entonces sígueme-

Voló hasta el balcón en donde antes Aparicio la falsa Sakura y perderse por pasillo y el sílfides guerrero no tardo en seguirlo muy cerca hasta que lo vio salir por la puerta.

Cuando llego abrir esa misma puerta, lo primero que hizo fue echarle una ojeada rápida a todo el lugar buscando el rastro del Doxy, pero nada. Cuando miro más detenidamente el lugar visualizo que, solo unos metros frente a él se ubicado justo en la orilla que daba al precipicio, se encontraba un aro gigante con algo colgado en el centro.

Se acercó hacia el despacio, precaviendo de que se tratara de una trampa, pero al visualizar mejor al individuo… Se llevó la sorpresa más desagradable de su vida, tanto así que la voz se le quedo atorada en la garganta.… Sakura…. Su hermosa y valiosa Sakura estaba en ese círculo por la distancia visualizo lo suficiente para notar como la sangre se escurría por su pecho y quizás estuviera inconsciente.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sintió de nuevo esa rabia y deseos de venganza y se prometió que esta vez mataría a Reitaro cuando lo tuviera al frente definitivamente.

-SAKURAAAA- voló lo más ha prisa que pudo sin sospechar el ataque que lo esperaba por detrás que cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde.

En mitad del camino, detrás de él, apareció la figura maligna de Reitaro que con su brazo bueno tenía el mismo collar que uso con Sakura, lo lanzo directamente hacia el cuello del ambarino. Cuando golpeo esa zona inmediatamente se cerró en su cuello y Shaoran pudo sentir como la primera vez como sus poderes desaparecían y sus alas también haciendo que en medio camino callera dolorosamente al suelo, por suerte solo estaban a un metro del suelo y con eso su caída no fue como para que se rompiera algún hueso.

-Haaa maldito seas- maldijo rascándose la nuca para aliviar el golpe cuando lo hizo llevo sus manos hasta el cuello tratando de arráncaselo pero tuvo el mismo resultado que con Sakura.

-Me doy cuenta de que estos artefactos con conjuros anti mágicos se convirtieron en tus mejores cartas-

-Porque es sencillamente muy efectivas, debo agradecerles a ustedes por darme esa idea, después de nuestro primer incidente he trabajado para fabricar artefactos como estos.

-Disculpa que no te felicite, pero ahora tengo algo que resolver que si vale la pena- se levantó del suelo para intentar acercarse de nuevo donde Sakura pero esta vez Reitaro le bloque el paso.

-¿Por qué la prisa?, no pierdas el tiempo, ella muy pronto morirá-

-Mejor apártate de mi camino Reitaro ya bastante motivos me has dado para matarte ahora mismo, pero mi prioridad ahora es encargarme de salvarla-

-Bravo Shaoran, te volviste el defensor de las damiselas en apuros, pero veremos si puedes salvarla después de esto- apunto con su dedo índice ha donde estaba Sakura y de él salió una pequeña corriente de energía y esta fue a parar a la base del aro debilitándola para que se inclinara el precipicio y una segunda corriente de energía rompió la cadena de tobillo derecho y hubiera continuado de no ser por una interrupción.

-YA BASTA MALDITO- Shaoran se abalanzo sobre el derivándolo al suelo y golpearlo en la cara, muy poco le importaba que el haya perdido otra vez sus poderes, poco le importo si el tenia las de ganar, él estaba dispuesto a gastar cada gota de su energía para salvar a ser más valioso para él.

Con eso los dos rodaron por el suelo dándose tantos golpes como podían, el Doxy trataba de apartarlo peor el ejercía mucha presión en su ropa con sus dos brazos mientras el solo contaba con uno.

-Ya me tienes arto inútil-

Con la fuerza que tenía en su brazo logro apartarlo de él a varios metros, eso le dio la oportunidad de volver a lanzar dos corrientes de energía seguidas hacia la castaña, aun sin despertar por lo que no tiene ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, la primera corriente le rompió la cadena de su otra pierna y la segunda de su muñeca izquierda dejando columpiar su cuerpo de la última cadena, cuando dio la tercera corriente esta no logro a romper toda la cadena debido al balanceo sin embargo logro romperla lo suficiente para que solo fuera sostenida por media cadena solo con un último disparo bastaría para que la esmeralda callera al fondo del precipicio y eso es algo que Reitaro estaba dispuesto a conseguir.

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, Reitaro lanzo la cuarta corriente que estaba seguro que sería la última, cuando esta iba a medio camino visualizo la figura de Shaoran interponiéndose al disparo justo frete a la esmeralda y alcanzo a proteger el la cadena interponiendo la palma de su mano ciento esta la que recibió el disparo.

El Doxy con un ojo azul y el otro café se quedó paralizado ante la acción del ambarino que ahora estaba sentado de rodillas examinándose la herida.

-No puedo creerlo cada día me convences más de lo estúpido que eres-

A Shaoran solo le hizo gracia el comentario levanto su vista para decir –Si el sacrificio por salvar a la personas que amas te convierte en estúpido prefiero serlo mientras me quede aliento en el cuerpo, porque solo entonces permitiría que le hicieras algo a la persona que más amo, que te quede claro, esta chica que está detrás de mí será mi esposa, mi compañera la madre de mis hijos y la cuidare con uñas y dientes de ser necesario no me importa si no tengo mis poderes ahora, la protegeré hasta el final-

-Muy buen discurso pero la verdad esto ya me está agotando, terminemos con esto de una vez- volvió a conjurar la corriente de su dedo y esta vez directo hacia Shaoran y como contra-ataque invoco al elemento relámpago y este se funcionó con la técnica de Reitaro que se dirigió hacia el pero logro esquivarla a tiempo.

-ja, es inútil todo lo que hagas-

Lo que no esperaba era que Shaoran con un movimiento de su mano cambio el curso del relámpago directo a su espalda y esta vez recibió el impacto cayendo también de rodilla, miro hacia su espalda y nodo quemaduras seberas en su espalda y un ala dañada.

-Mal… Maldito esta vez si date por muerto-

A Shaoran escucha el ruido de las cadenas se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que hizo que la débil cadena terminara por deshacerse con eso deja la caída libre a la esmeralda, él se movió lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar el cuerpo de la sílfides guerrera, ella ya estaba cayendo antes de ser atrapada por el resto de cadena que quedo en su muñeca , Shaoran hacia todo hasta lo imposible por subirla pero el trabajo también le era complicado ya que alcanzo a sostenerla con su mano herida.

-Sa… Sakura por favor despierta- rogo mientras hacia el esfuerzo por levantarla ejercía tanta presión en su mano que hasta una hilera de sangre se escurría por el brazo de la castaña, pero poco le importaba a él ese dolor, estaba seguro que si le llegara a pasar algo a Sakura la herida en su mano no le podría importar más que un mísero rasguño, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron por un instante tiempo suficiente para que la cadena se le resbalara de la manos y dejara caer a Sakura, al parecer interminable precipicio.

-SSSSAAAAAKKKUUURRRAAAAAAAAAA- Grito con toda su fuerza viéndola caer, y deseo intensamente ser el que estuviera cayendo y no ella -¿Por qué? ¿PPPOOORRRRRR QUEEEEE?- exclamo fuera de su dando golpes el suelo -¿Po qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- porque el destino era tan cruel que se empeñaba a arrancarle a todos sus seres amados de su lado –Sakura no-

-Jajajajajajajaja- rio con ganas Reitaro todavía en su posición –Y ¿Ahora quien ríe al último?-

Shaoran ya dejo de escuchar las ofensas de Reitaro, con los ojos ocultos detrás de sus mechones de cabello que caían en la frente se levantó y dio la espalda, ubicándose a la orilla del precipicio.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora Shaoran? ¿Vengarte de tu amada matándome?- pregunto con burla.

-Tu no mereces la pena- dijo aun dándole la espalda –jamás la tuviste, fui un tonto al no haber venido directamente para acá y salvarla rápido, así me hubiera evitado todo esto-

-¿Y qué harás? Ya es demasiado tarde-

-Es posible que sea tarde para cualquier cosa pero no para esto- luego de esto se lanzó sin dudarlo más al precipicio en el mismo punto en donde había caído Sakura, dejando atrás a un herido Reitaro.

Llevaba cayendo un buen rato, esperando encontrar todavía a Sakura, pero mientras no la encontrara seguían viniéndole escenas horrorosas de que tal vez… ya Sakura hay caído, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esas ideas, la tenía que encontrar aún faltaba mucho para que la caída terminara y al parecer lo dioses por fin escucharon sus plegarias cuando visualizo el cuerpo de Sakura todavía cayendo, hizo todo lo posible para caer más rápido y darle alcance cuando lo hizo alcanzo a tomarla de la mano y atraer su cuerpo hasta el suyo.

-Sakura por favor abre los ojos, reacciona- trato de sacudirla suavemente para que despertada pero sin mucho éxito –te lo imploro Sakura despierta, despierta- rio un poco- jeje ¿Porque siempre es tan difícil despertarte pequeña?- en otro intento desesperado trato de quitarse su collar pero la descarga era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo –Creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro equipo Sakura, recuerdas, los dos formamos un muy maravilloso equipo estoy seguro que hubiéramos sido los mejores… Pero ya se acabó… Por lo menos me siento satisfecho de lograr todo lo que logramos en nuestro viaje y sobre todo me siento muy feliz de haber creado hermosos recuerdos contigo… Te amere toda la eternidad Sakura-

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas vio como Sakura pausada mente abría sus ojos hasta casi por completo, a los segundos pareció perdida pero luego de enfocar al castaño sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y después miro a los alrededores notando que caían.

-Shaoran ¿Que es todo esto?-

Se quedó callado para disfrutar esa nueva sensación que siente ahora, cuando vio como sus ojos llenos de vida se abrían para el sintió como si también se la devolvieran a él, era increíble la ironía estaban cayendo por un acantilado de miles de quizás miles de kilómetros, aun no se veía el suelo y sin embargo él estaba hay feliz y dichoso de tener de nuevo a Sakura sana y salva su lado y no le importaba si esta sería la última vez.

-Te caíste de donde Banshee te tenia prisionera yo solo salte a ayudarte- le explico

-¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loco? ¿Porque hiciste algo tan estúpido?-

-Porque tienes razón, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo muy especial que eres para nosotros, sobre todo lo valiosa que significas para mí-

La esmeralda se sonrojo ante lo último dicho sobre todo el hermoso brillo dorado en sus ojos, casi tan resplandecientes y segadores como el mismo sol.

-Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de valiosa?-

-Si soy estúpido Sakura pero por tu causa, no podía dejarte ir, estamos encádenos acaso ¿Lo olvidas?, si tu caes yo caigo contigo, recuerdo que te dije eso la primera vez y además tú eres mi vida si algo llega a pasarte yo sentiré el mismo daño aun mayor-

-Shaoran….-

Él ambarino llevo su vista a sus labios, sus labios que hace tiempo quería probar, pero no se había atrevido por temor a arruinar la alianza que había mantenido con ella, pero que importaba ya si dentro de poco sus cuerpos se estrellarían contra él suelo, esta era su última oportunidad y la tenía que aprovechar, no le importaba si no era correspondido, por lo menos se sentiría satisfecho al saber que alcanzo hacerle saber a la esmeralda sus sentimientos.

-Sakura… Desde hace algún tiempo yo…-

No supo cómo ni cuanto sucedió solo tenía cabeza para sentir y disfrutar de la sensación que le trasmitía los cálidos labios de Saura contra los suyos. Como lo supuso era algo increíblemente indescriptible solo que la diferencia es que era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, ese beso se sentía como si estuviera besando a una diosa o a la más delicada flor hasta sentido como sus energías las iba recuperando, es como si su beso lo curara, que inconscientemente estaba usando sus poderes de sanación.

Sakura estaba en algo similar, estaba encantada y emocionada por las palabras de Shaoran que no podía resistir prolongando eso que hace tiempo quiso hacer y ahora que lo hacía era extraordinario estar en los brazos de Shaoran se tan protegida, sentía que era capaz de lograr lo que sea sin importar las circunstancia, mientras él estuviera a su lado-

Ya hasta olvidaron que seguían cayendo, solo querían disfrutar al máximo el sabor de sus labios la sensación de que sus labios y sus lenguas se movieran cincronizadamente, mientras el ambarino la estrechaba más a su cuerpo tomando con una mano su cintura y la otra en su nuca y ella rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y la mano del otro descansaba en el hombro, todo era más que maravilloso hasta que la fuerte necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse. Pero aun así los en sus rostros había una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo mi amada Sakura, nunca me separare de ti-

-Mi querido Shaoran yo te amo infinidades de veces más de lo que podría llegar a sentir por los demás incluso por mí misma y lo que más deseo es pasar la eternidad contigo-

Y luego de esto volvieron a besarse aunque fue uno pequeño y rápido, ya sabían que estaban por estrellarse y se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron para sentir el calor de su cuerpo quizás por última vez, Shaoran trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo para tratar de protegerla y que por lo menos ella no terminara tan lastimada y Sakura solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas algún método para salvarlos de terminar así.

**Y entonces sucedió…**

En un instante dejaron de sentir la caída y abrieron sus ojos de golpe separándose lo suficiente para verse y preguntarse con la mirada que había sucedido, como los dos notaron que tenían la misma duda miraron hacia arriba pensando que sus amigos los habían salvado pero no vieron nada ni sintieron la presencia de nadie cerca. Sakura sigua haciéndose la pregunta de cómo o qué diablos los detuvo, hasta que oyó una exclamación del castaño y volteo para notar como su rostro estaba con la boca abierta mostrando total fascinación y sorpresa y eso la confundió más.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-

-Sa… Sa… Sakura mi… mi… mira detrás de ti-

Todavía más extrañada hizo lo que decía comprendiendo finalmente lo que le sorprendió tanto porque ella también dio una exclamación de sorpresa al notarlo.

En su espalda se contemplaban unas hermosas alas de libélula, pero a diferencia de las otras, estas eran más grandes, de tonadas rosadas transparentes con brillos y unos arabescos de color fucsia, eran unas alas bellísimas y fue hay que se dio cuenta de que lo que amortiguo su caída fue ella misma y con eso los dos se dieron cuenta de que….

A Sakura le habían salido sus propias alas…..

***********************Continuara ***************

**(E****fecto de sonido)- (explosión de unas trompetas de confeti y unos silbatos estilo fiesta) """"""SORPRESA"""""" Jajajajajajaja vamos a celebrar, que por fin ocurrió (sonido de maracas) por fin ocurrió el tan esperado acontecimiento; por fin ocurrió el tan esperado beso entre nuestra pareja favorita.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJE Lo se puedo estar algo loca por escribir esto, pero es que yo también me he emocionado, este es uno de los capítulos que desde que empecé el fic quise escribir, y ahora que lo hice y me salió mejor de lo que imaginaba me siento muy feliz.**

**Lo he dicho siempre y lo diré ahora muchas gracias a todas aunque sé que es un desperdicio gastar estos comentarios en esta página de Word ya que muchos saben de sobra lo agradecida y lo feliz que me ponen.**

**Sé que fue muy repentino enviar las respuestas y la fecha de actualización con dos días de anticipo, seguramente muchos no habrán enterado todavía a sus correos, pero publicar este capítulo fue algo que decidí casi a última hora.**

**Y para finalizar, Que comience la clase**

**Sé que ya mucha(o)s conocen a estos personajes por estar en múltiples series, películas y libros, pero, bueno jejeje, es mi deber como autora informarles de todos los seres nuevos que son nombrados o han aparecido en la historia, además un poco de nuevo información no hará daño. ;) ;D**

**(1)Hades:**

Hades es el dios de los muertos. Es hijo de Crono y Rea y hermano de Zeus, Poseidón, Hera, Hestia y Deméter. Con Zeus y Poseidón, es uno de los tres soberanos que se repartieron el imperio del Universo después de su victoria sobre los titanes. Mientras Zeus obtenía el Cielo y Poseidón el Mar, a Hades se le atribuyo el mundo subterráneo, los Infiernos, o Tártaro.

**(2)Crono:**

Pertenece a la generación anterior a los dioses del Olimpo. Era uno de los doce titanes y el hijo menor de Urano y de Gea, las personificaciones del cielo y de la tierra. Tuvo muchos hermanos. Los primeros fueron los tres Hecatonquiros, los monstruos de cien manos y cincuenta cabezas a quienes Urano había apresado en un lugar secreto. Gea trató de rescatarlos y pidió ayuda a sus otros hijos, incluidos los cíclopes pero sólo Cronos acudió en su defensa venciendo a Urano y convirtiéndose en el regidor del universo.

A pesar de su victoria, Cronos necesitó el permiso de su hermano Titán, primogénito de sus padres, para reinar.

**(3)Titanes:**

Los 12 titanes de la mitología griega eran dioses y diosas gobernantes de la tierra que fueron destruidos por los dioses olímpicos durante la guerra de los titanes, también conocidas como titano maquia. Los 12 titanes eran hijos de Gea y Urano. Gea era la diosa de la Tierra y Urano era el dios del cielo y el hijo de Gea. Se casaron y Gea dio a luz a los 12 titanes. Los seis Titanes varones participaron en la guerra de los titanes y en la castración de su padre. Cada uno de los titanes controlaba un aspecto del cosmos y todos ellos eran dioses poderosos.

**(4)Zeus:**

Zeus es el rey de los dioses olímpico y dios del cielo y del trueno. Es un dios de múltiples apetencias eróticas, de ahí sus varios matrimonios, sus numerosas aventuras con diosas y, sobre todo, con mortales e incluso un amor homosexual con el joven Ganímedes. De estos abundantes affaires nacerán gran cantidad de hijos, divinos los tenidos con diosas y mortales los engendrados por madres mortales.

**Y para finalizar pacense por mi perfil que allí deje en mensaje sobre la próxima vez que actualice.**


	23. La verdadera Batalla Inicia

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**Las Sílfides**

**Capítulo 23: La verdadera batalla inicia.**

Por fin a Sakura le han salido sus alas y fue en un buen momento porque eso les salvo la vida.

El castaño estaba muy contento y orgulloso por Sakura, hay estaba su prueba, lo que demostraba que ella era como ellos y también demostraba todo el empeño y esfuerzo que le puso a los entrenamientos y de cuanto ha madurado; esas eran las alas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, que reflejaban toda la dulzura, encanto y hermosura de su portadora, todo de lo que lo había enamorado.

Pero sin duda la que estaba más fascinada y emocionada era Sakura, aún no lo podía creer, si estuvieran en tierra se pondría a estar dando brincos y piruetas, estaba muy emocionada, al parecer decir sus sentimientos fue la clave para que se ganara sus alas, ahora si era una sílfides, por fin se sentía como una, quería gritarlo a todo el mundo, aun no se han movido del lugar donde estaban en el precipicio pero la sensación de estar flotando en el aire por sus propios medios era algo indescriptible, podía sentir como la magia recorriendo todo su cuerpo era algo tan increíble al fin sentía que encajaba.

-No puedo créelo Sakura, felicidades- dijo Shaoran.

-Ni yo, no puedo créelo, muchas gracias- agradeció Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, la más hermosa y resplandeciente que pudo haberle brindado a él en su vida, eso pensó Shaoran.

-No pierdas el tiempo, veamos qué tan fuertes son tus alas, estoy ansioso-

Asintió –De acuerdo- algo temblorosa de lo que podría pasar, aleteo con más fuerza sus alas y tomo impulso hacia arriba elevándose en el aire estando en la misma posición.

Todo era increíble la sensación de estar en el aire era algo incomparable e indescriptible, casi podría decir que camina sobre las nubes, aunque técnicamente lo hace, pero de todas formas le fascinaba todo esto, sentía que podría volar por siempre. En el camino hacia arriba se acercó hacia la pared y notaron otra cosa diferente, de los pies de Sakura soltaban un polvo brillante de rosa, y por donde caían los polvos, de ese lugar florecían flores y hierbas de toda clase, tamaños y colores.

Finalmente llegaron al otro lado del precipicio donde se podía contemplar el castillo a pocos metros aterrizando junto a un árbol cerca, aterrizaron en el suelo se relajaron tanto que se apoyaron sus rodillas del suelo, mientras se recuperaban del susto.

-Fue asombroso lo que ocurrió- Shaoran

-Sí, ni yo misma lo creo- dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su espalda contemplando de nuevo sus hermosas alas –Es fantástico-

-Tus alas son hermosas… Las más hermosas que he viso –

La castaña se sonrojo por el cumplido –Gracias-

Bajo la vista y descubrió con cierto asombro como su cuerpo estaba totalmente libre de heridas y su vestido reconstruido, el castaño adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo.

-Tus poderes se han restaurado, aumentado y con eso también tu cuerpo y heridas fueron restaurados-

-Eso es... increíble- dijo muy emocionada mientras se levantaba y fue seguida por él.

-Eso significa que por fin soy una sílfides como Tomoyo, Meiling y tu ¿Cierto?-

A Shaoran le pareció hermoso ese brillo que despedían sus ojos, eran tan destellantes como los de una niña que le regalaban un dulce que deseaba desde hace tiempo, era tan hermosa, su belleza combinaba con la belleza de sus alas hacían que resaltar su belleza aun más; asintió para responder a su pregunta y enseguida noto sus delgados brazos rodeándole el cuello y lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos.

-Hay Shaoran esto es increíble, estoy tan emocionada que… - se interrumpió al notar en la posición en la que se encontraban, se separó un poco de él, sin llegar a romper el abrazo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro, recordando lo que había pasado con ellos hace poco ahora con mucha determinación y sin perder el tiempo volvieron a juntar sus labios, en un beso tan intenso como el que se dieron en la caída, Sakura se apoyaba con sus manos en los hombros del castaño, mientras este con su brazo rodeo su cintura y el otro se quedó inmóvil por la herida en su mano, con ese beso los dos podían transmitirse todos sus sentimientos y ambos notaron que el otro quería confirmar con ese beso que todo lo que paso fue cierto, que han confesado sus sentimientos y que eran correspondidos.

Se separaron por fala de aire, aun manteniendo su posición, volviéndose a ver fijamente a los ojos, notando un intenso brillo en ellos.

-Te amo- dijo el oji ámbar.

-Yo también… Por dios – lo abrazo con fuerza mientras repetía -te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… Hace tanto que moría por decírtelo Shaoran-

-Y yo igual- tomo sus mejilla con su mano mientras decía –Creo que los dos hemos guardado nuestros secretos y tontamente hemos guardado, discúlpame jamás quise ofenderte de esa manera la última vez- dijo cabis bajo –T e juro que te digo la verdad- por unos momentos se formó un sepulcral silencio para él y luego sintió como tomaban su mejilla y le levantaba su cara y ahí estaba el rostro de Sakura mostrando su característica sonrisa que no mentía, sabía muy bien lo orgulloso que puede ser su castaño de ojos ámbar y lo mismo sabía muy bien cuanto le costaba disculparse voluntariamente, pero cuando se disculpaba siempre era con sinceridad.

-Yo también lo siento, tuve tanta culpa como tú, me sentía tan frustrada por no tener mis alas como tu que, creo que preferí desquitarme contigo-

-Es entendible, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de eso antes-

-oh Shaoran estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí-

Volvieron a tener un rápido pero esta vez cálido beso. Cuando volvieron a separarse el castaño noto que ahora en el rostro de Sakura algo de seriedad.

-Shaoran, hay algo importante que debo decirte- No contaban con mucho tiempo tenían que ir a detener a Banshee y eso no sería fácil, al menos antes Shaoran tenía que saber que su familia estaba viva para que tuviera aún más razones para luchar.

-Si te entiendo, debemos ir pronto con los chicos y volver a reunirnos para luchar… Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Banshee? ¿Te lastimo?-

-Yo estoy bien, pero hay algo más importante que tengo que decirte ahora-

-¿hu?- ¿Qué seria ese algo tan importante que tendría a Sakura así?

-Shaoran tu…-

-SAKURA, SHAORAN- escucharon la voces de Tomoyo y Meiling, cuando se dieron la vuelta las divisaron a estas volando hasta ellos mientras que Eriol corría hacia ellos.

-Qué bueno, están bien los dos- dijo Tomoyo cuando los tres llegaron a reunirse junto a ellos con el elfo añil.

-Sakura que bueno que estas bien- esto lo exclamo Meiling lanzándose a abrazarla seguida de su hermana.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verlas chicas-

Los chicos se quedaron a parte he esperar que terminara el abrazo y hablar de lo que ha sucedido, y el elfo fue quien noto primero el "pequeño" cabio que hay en Sakura, así que exclamo.

-Wow Sakura eso es lo que creo que es-

Y ya con esto las demás dieron su exclamación de sorpresa al notarlo también.

-Sakura por fin te salieron tus alas- exclamo Meiling mientras ellas y su hermana rodeándola.

-Sí, todo ocurrió muy repentino- dijo sonrojada rascándose la nuca.

-Son hermosas Sakura- dijo Tomoyo fascinada por el brillo de la alas –Las más hermosas que he visto-

-No es para tanto-

-Chicas dejemos eso para después todos estamos contentos por las alas de Sakura pero lo importante ahora es saber que paso con Banshee y donde está ahora –

Eriol rompió la burbuja de tranquilidad en la que se encontraban las chicas, ahora se formó un aire tenso en el ambiente.

-¿Sakura averiguaste algo cuando te atraparon?-

Con una expresión algo seria la castaña explicó.

-Sí, Banshee me conto con lo que planea hacer antes de lanzarme por ese acantilado-

Brevemente la oji esmeralda les explico de todo lo que la Doxy, hermana de Kaho, planeaba hacer, pero omitiendo el detalle de lo que descubrió en los calabozos; eso era algo que quería contárselo a Shaoran, para que tuvieran tiempo de asimilarlo.

-Esto quizás lo sepan el sabio Clow y la Dama Kaho-

-El probable pero estamos muy lejos de donde están ellos y cada minuto es valioso-

-Bien tenemos que ir pronto a ese lugar en donde están sellados los titanes- Tomoyo.

-Peor nadie Sabe el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban, eso paso hace siglos-

-y por ahora solo estamos nosotros 5 muchos quedaron heridos con eso asalto de los hombres de Banshee y los demás ya no tienen fuerza suficientes para continuar.

-¿Quiénes están heridos?- pregunto Sakura confundida y hay todos se acordaron de que todavía Sakura no se ha enterado de lo que paso y en poco tiempo sus amigos se lo aclararan.

Cuando se enteró, la castaña se sintió muy agradecida y conmovida por lo que hicieron sus amigos, pero también se preocupaba de que algunos hayan salido lastimados.

-Están lastimados y se dirigen hacia el escondite para que los curen los sílfides sanadores- Eriol.

-¿Pero no hubo ningún muero cierto?- Sakura.

-No, descuida-

-Qué alivio- Sakura dio un gran suspiro por el alivio y también para darse valor y prepararse para la reacción que tomarán sus amigos en especial el castaño cuando les de la noticia de los sílfides gurreros.

Antes de hablar sus amigos notaron el cambio repentino en la castaña y como su expresión se hizo un poco seria.

-¿Saben amigos? Hay algo que descubrí cuando estuve en los calabozos, algo que quizás les resulte imposible creer, pero es la absoluta verdad-

-No creo que nada nos sorprendan más de lo que ya nos ha contado- Eriol.

-¿Que es Sakura?- Tomoyo.

-No te han hecho algo ¿cierto?- pregunto con cautela Shaoran -¿No te han lastimado?-

-No Shaoran, no te preocupes, pero es algo que nos interesa mucho a los tres, sobre todo a ti-

Ahora sí que Shaoran no entendía nada, pero cada vez estaba más intrigado por saber lo que Sakura habla, que es muy importante para él, ¿Qué podría ser más importante que saber que la mujer que amaba se encontraba bien? Nada en este mundo le importaba más que ella.

-Hay más sílfides guerreros encerrados en los calabozos-

Sakura vio como los ojos de sus amigos se agrandaban hasta casi salirse de los orificios.

-Sakura creo que este no es el momento oportuno para hacer este tipo de bromas- Shaoran.

-No lo son-

-Pero Sakura, eso es imposible, ningún sílfides gurrero sobrevivió, nadie ha encontrado rastro o presencia de algunos de ellos-

-Lo son-

-Sakura, no estoy para juego- exclamo Shaoran –Los sílfides gurreros se extinguieron y los únicos que seguimos con vida somos tu y yo-

-¿Tan fácil es para te creer que los tuyos han muerto Shaoran?

El no respondió.

-Tal vez ahora digas otra cosa, pero sé que tú siempre tuviste la esperanza de encontrarte a alguien como tú, así como seguro te emocionaste cuando te hablaron de mí-

Shaoran se quedó callado y bajando la mirada, reflexionando todo lo que le dijo, jamás lo había analizado de ese modo pero… Sakura estaba en lo cierto, cuando le aseguraron que no quedaban más sílfides guerreros en especial de su familia, hubo veces que se sentía muy solo, no poder jugar o compara fuerzas o cosas por el estilo, ser el único de tu especie no era nada fácil, mucho te miran con lastima y para criaturas como Banshee querían asegurarse de acabar con su especie. Pero que su familia estuviera viva era algo que todavía no conseguía asimilar; tantos años jurando vengarse de su muerte y resulta que siempre estuvieron en este mundo esperando a ser salvados, pero de haber sido por él pudo ser el quien los rescatara desde hace mucho tiempo, si hubiera insistido más con la búsqueda, este es otro de los milagros que concebía Sakura.

-Sakura está muy segura de tu afirmación- hizo la pregunta como la última ya que con eso sabía si reír o llorar.

-Si Shaoran, estoy completamente segura-

El oji ámbar exhalo de golpe todo el aire que había contenido, pujo la cabeza frotándose los ojos evitando que escaparan las lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños sollozos

-Shaoran- escucho la dulce voz de su Sakura luego sintió como tomaba ambas mejillas y levantaba el rostro para que lo miraba fijamente.

-Está bien llorar, es bueno, desahogarse, no te culpes por ser un tonto y débil, porque no lo eres, nosotros, tus amigos, estaremos siempre contigo para apoyarte.

-Así es Shaoran ya no te culpes de eso- dijo el elfo añil acercándose a ellos –Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- Poso una mano en su hombro.

-Te ayudaremos a salvar a los demás sílfides gurreros y a tu familia-

-Chicos- estaba muy emocionado, la castaña lo notaba por el brillo dorado que adquirieron sus ojos –Muchas Gracias- y en un movimiento inesperado el oji ámbar empujo a la castaña hacia él y cubrir su cuerpo en sus brazos –Sobe todo a ti, muchas gracias-

-Shaoran.- Muy contenta de que Shaoran entendiera de que lo ayudaría, por eso le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hay que lindo- Exclamo Tomoyo, rompiendo la burbuja –Me encantaría tener eso que los humanos llaman una cámara de video-

-¿Una cámara de video? ¿Dónde has oído hablar de eso Tomoyo?- Sakura.

-No solo se de ellas, también las conozco, una de tus amigas, Chijaru me dio la oportunidad de mostrarme algunas de ellas he incluso me enseño como se usa, dicen que es para inmortalizar el momento-

Todos tuvieron caída estilo anime.

-Hay Tomoyo nunca cambias, siempre con tu comentario fuera de lugar- dijo Sakura con una gota resbalándose en su nuca.

-Pero Tomoyo tiene razón en algo, y es que es tan romántico ¿desde cuándo se entienden tan bien?-

Sakura quiso apartarse de Shaoran por la pena pero este no se lo permitió, solo la tomo de la cintura y pegándola más a él, lo cual la hizo sonrojar mucho.

-Desde siempre Meiling- Dijo Shaoran muy quitado de la pena-Solo que nunca nos dimos cuenta-

-OOOHHH es tan lindo- exclamaron las hermanas.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento pero tiene que ver esto- Eriol.

Todos dejaron a un lado el tema antes hablado para prestar más atención a los alrededores.

Era horrible, había nubes de tormenta cubriendo el cielo, los rayos resonaban por los alrededores empezaba hacer un viento feroz y los animales de los alrededores huían aterrados.

-No puedo creer lo que la envidia y ambición de Banshee puede llegar a alcanzar y esto está por empeorase – dijo Sakura.

-Tenemos que buscarla pronto- Tomoyo.

-¿Pero cómo?, no sabemos hacia donde se fue- Eriol –y además ella debió llevarse sus lacayos para asegurarse que nadie la interrumpa-

-Si tan solo no tuviera este maldito collar sería más útil- dijo frustrado el castaño.

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Sakura muy segura -Yo puedo arreglarlo-

Todo miraron curiosos de los que la elegida de Atenea iba hacer; acerco sus manos hacia el collar de Shaoran y pronto las palmas de esas soltaron un leve resplandor blanco que desapareció unos segundos, cuando lo hizo quito las manos y enseguida el collar de Shaoran se abrió y seguidamente las alas de Shaoran aparecieron así como también sus heridas eran sanadas.

-Impresionante- exclamo asombrado Shaoran.

-Wow Sakura eres increíble- Tomoyo

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- Eriol.

-Desde ahora-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Meiling.

-Al obtener mis alas también se han despertado los poderes y conocimientos que se supone que Atenea me dio y con eso también todos los conjuro y hechizos-

-Es increíble- Tomoyo – eso quiere decir que ahora eres invencible-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Shaoran.

Sakura rio por la divertida pregunta y explico mientras guiñaba un ojo –Llevo comunicándome con Atenea en mis sueños desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Eres asombrosa-

-Hay chicas no es para tanto- dijo una muy sonrojada Sakura mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Chicas este no es el momento para ponernos a jugar –Sakura –Tenemos que pensar en una cara un poco seria y con decisión –Y creo saber dónde se encuentra Banshee-

-¿Hablas enserio?- Eriol.

La oji esmeralda asintió mientras apuntaba a las montañas lejanas.

-Está justo al sureste detrás de esas montañas-

-Bien sería bueno que fuéramos a ese lugar mientras pensábamos en una estrategia para atacar- Shaoran.

-Es buena idea, vayamos- Tomoyo.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo y con esto cuatro de los cinco alzaron vuelo mientras el elfo era alzado por su novia.

-Si analizamos las circunstancias en la que estamos ahora… -Shaoran empezó analizar –Banshee debió perder a muchos guerreros al igual que nosotros, pero anua si tiene una cantidad con la cual podría superarnos-

-Y aunque Sakura haya incrementado su magia no será suficiente y debe guardar sus energías para que esté en condiciones de pelear contra Banshee- Eriol.

-Quizás nuestros últimos recursos sean liberar a los sílfides guerreros, con un poco de suerte quizás estén en condiciones para luchar-

-Creo que necesitamos no solo la ayuda de un grupo grande se no también de una creatura poderosa y con la fuerza de mil hombres – Meiling.

-Una creatura poderosa y con la fuerza de mil hombres- Susurro para si Sakura – ¡Eso es¡ exclamo con un grito haciendo que sus demás amigos se sobre saltaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Shaoran –Sakura no nos des esos sustos-

-Tengo una idea chicos, por favor sígame- descendió hacia una parte profunda del bosque y no les dio oportunidad a sus amigos por lo que no tuvieron opción mas que seguirla. Poco tiempo los cinco tocaron el suelo.

-Creo que este lugar es perfecto- Sakura.

-No entiendo Sakura ¿Para qué nos trajiste a este lugar?- Eriol.

-Para que conozcan a otro amigo nos ha ayudado mucho en nuestro viaje- Dicho esto les dio la espalda, cerro sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en el conjuro; luego junto sus manos a la altura de sus pecho y lentamente los subió sobre su cabeza aun unidas, respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos conjuraba.

-_Espacio y tiempo quiero que escuche mi petición, denme algo de su energía para buscar aquello que se ha perdido, concédanme mi deseo y tendrá mi energía a cambio_- luego de decir esto separo un poco las palmas de sus manos en donde aparecido un pequeño resplandor que cuando más separaba sus manos se hacía más grande, conforme más grande se hacía se podía visualizar mejor como se abría un portal hacia otro mundo, no se visualizaba nada en concreto pero se podía notar las paredes de una cueva oscura, cuando Sakura abrió completamente las brazos el portal adquirió un tamaño perfecto para que los tres pudieran atravesarlo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa para entrar y salir, no contamos con mucho tiempo- Sakura.

-De acuerdo pero... ¿A dónde nos llevas?- Tomoyo.

-A salvar a un amigo, de prisa, solo tenemos 5 minutos antes de que el portal se cierre- ella entro primero.

Los demás, aun dudosos de entrar, pero confiando en su amiga la siguieron y fueran siguiendo el transcurso del túnel-

-Sakura ¿Puedes aclararon de que amigos estás hablando?- Meiling - ¿Y dónde vamos?-

-Pues verán…- Mientras iban por el túnel, la castaña les fue contando de una manera rápida y detallada, sobre su amigo Pendragon y de la gran ayuda que influyo en su búsqueda.

-¿Entonces te volviste amiga de un dragón que fue ayudante de Atenea y que además ayudo a dispersar los elementos del arco iris?- Eriol.

La castaña asintió.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste de eso antes?- Meiling -No confiabas en nosotros?-

-El me pidió que no lo hiciera, por alguna razón no quiso decirme-

-Tal vez quiso evitar que llegara a los oídos de Banshee- Tomoyo -y por eso quiso mantener la mayor discreción posible-

-Si quizás sea, una brillante deducción Tomoyo- Eriol.

No tardaron en llegar hasta el final del túnel y encuentran el precipicio en donde se la pasaba recostado en una columna de roca, se ubicaba el dragón Broncíneo llamado Pendragon.

Él ya había notado la presencia de la castaña poco antes de llegar y al verla con sus amigos hizo una exclamación llena de júbilo y asombro.

-Pequeña Sakura-

-Me da gusto que te encuentres bien-

-Ni tanto, pero como le hiciste para entrar al mundo de las pesadillas si yo no te he llamado… y con compañía-

-Venimos porque necesitamos tu ayuda y porque hay muchas dudas que tengo sobre mis nuevos poderes-

Con decir esto el Dragón presto mucha más atención de la que no le hacía prestado al principio; esta Sakura que veía ante sus ojos se veía más fuerte y segura desde que la conoció en ese lugar, pero también llego a esa conclusión por un detalle muy notorio en su espalda.

-Veo que nunca terminamos de sorprenderme pequeña-

-Mis amigos y yo necesitamos tu ayuda, te los presentaría pero tenemos poco tiempo antes de que sea muy tarde- Sakura.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Te vamos a liberar- hablo por primera vez Shaoran.

-Sakura se ha esforzado mucho para traernos hasta aquí, lo que menos podemos hacer es ayudarte a salir- Eriol.

-Así que vamos a hacerlo todos juntos- Meiling.

-Por favor amigo no te muevas y muéstranos tu pata-

Pendragon no hizo más que asentir y se movió en la roca lo suficiente para mostrarles el grillete en su pata unido a una cadena que estaba hasta los profundidades del precipicio –Muy bien si queremos liberarlo tenemos que romper esa cosa- Shaoran.

-Eso por supuesto no será problemas para nosotros- Eriol- ¿Cierto muchachos?

Los castañoss asintieron.

Sin decir más palabras los tres pusieron manos a la obra. Los castaños tomaron altura desde su lugar y la castaña fue la primera en conjurar.

-ESPIRAL DE FUEGO- Sakura estiro su brazo y su dedo he hizo un movimiento circular una y otra vez y de la punta salió una hilera de fuego en una perfecta espiral, dirigiéndose hacia el grillete calentándola al rojo vivo.

-Es tu turno Shaoran- Sakura.

-Muy bien- concentro sus energías en las palmas de sus manos –PISTOLA DE AGUA- lanzo esas Grandes bolas de agua que cada vez tomaron más velocidad con forme se dirigen hacia su objetivo, terminaron contra el ardiente grillete enfriándolo y con esto la expansión y contracción hicieron que se formara una grita.

-Y ahora es mi turno- el elfo saco su hacha y se preparó para dar un gran salto, sorpresivamente fue lo suficiente alto para llegar a el grillete y romperlo ante de caer fue sostenido por Shaoran.

Una vez rota el dragón no perdió tiempo y desplego sus alas tomando vuelo.

-Es excelente- Tomoyo- lo lograron-

-Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo- Sakura – debemos salir pronto antes de que se cierre el portal-

-Los demás asintieron y empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia el lunel seguidos por el dragón.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar tal como supusieron el portal se hacía más pequeño.

-Lo logramos ¿Todos están bien?- Sakura.

-Si no te preocupes Sakura- Shaoran.

-En serio no sé cómo agradecerles su ayuda- Pendragon.

-No te preocupes lo hicimos con mucho gusto- dijo el elfo.

-Tú nos ayudaste mucho en nuestro viaje para buscar los elementos, esto es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer- Shaoran.

-Por supuesto que no la ayuda que les brinde es poca comparada con que me hayan sacado de este horrible lugar y hay algo que pueda hacer para derrotar a Banshee lo hace con mucho gusto-

-De hecho hay algunas que tenemos- dijo Meiling.

-¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentran Banshee en este momento?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Banshee recolecto todos los cuernos de la máscara y se dirige al lugar donde están sellados los titanes y liberarlos- Explico Sakura.

-NNNOOOO- Exclamo el dragón subiendo las dos patas delanteras y volviéndolas a fijar en el suelo -esto es mucho peor que la primera vez, si Banshee consiguió el poder de la máscara del diablo ya no habrá poder en este mundo que pueda detenerla, ni siquiera la misma Atenea-

-¿Quieres decir que esos titanes son muy temibles?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-No solo son temibles guardan un gran recelo por toda criatura viviente, Banshee se proponía a liberarlos la primera vez pero Atenea y yo la detuvimos antes de lo que intentara; deben evitarlo antes que sea muy tarde-

-Pero no sabemos exactamente donde esta- Meiling.

-Los titanes fueron sellados en el volcán inferne-

-¿Qué es ese volcán?- Sakura.

-Ese volcán es horrible, nadie sabe porque pero alrededor de los arboles están muertos y no habitan ningún ser viviente hay, dicen que es porque hay van a parad las almas malignas para que mueren para cruzar las puertas del tártaro **(1)**- Explico Tomoyo con voz algo temblorosa-

-Esa es solo una versión que todos cuentan para ocultar los verdaderos hechos, para asegurarse de que nadie se atreva a acercarse, pero la verdad es que hay es donde fueron sellados los titanes- Pendragon.

-Muy entonces las cosas serán de este modo- Sakura –Tomoyo y Meiling –Las aludidas prestaron más atención a los instrucciones –Ustedes curen las heridas de Pendragon y junto a los demás vallan al castillo a salvar a los sílfides prisioneros-

-A que te refieres con "junto a los demás" – Eriol.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- Shaoran.

-A si es ustedes dos también irán con ellos-

-Acaso te volviste loca, ni creas que te dejaremos ir a ese lugar y enfrentar a Banshee tu sola- Shaoran.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi responsabilidad-

-Escucha si crees que solo porque tienes tus alas y tus poderes se han incrementado, si crees que por eso puedes derrotar sola a Banshee no lo permitiré-

-No pienso nada de eso, solo que… -Suspiro, tenía que llevar aquello discusión con calma antes de que las cosas lleguen más lejos y las cosas terminen complicándose como la ultimas vez-

-Solo que parte de lo que está pasando es por mi culpa, fui lo suficientemente irresponsable para dejar que Reitaro me atrapara y darle así oportunidad a Banshee de obtuviera el ultimo cuerno-

-No fue solo fue tu culpa, fue la de todos – Tomoyo –debimos cuidarte y hubiéramos llegado a tiempo –

-Pero este es mi deber, Atenea me concedió esta Tarea… Me di cuenta de esto cuando estaba en los calabozos… derrotar a Banshee es mi destino y debo cumplirlo; no se hagan ideas equivocados no lo hago porque quiero proteger a todas las creaturas del bosque, porque son mis amigos lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo misma-

El castaño cada vez soportaba menos lo terca, necia y hasta orgullosa que puede llegar hacer Sakura así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo el brazo de la castaña para empujarla hacia él, sostuvo la cintura con un brazo y con el otra la agarro de la nuca para juntar sus labios se juntaran en un profundo beso más incitado por ella, el movía sus labios con el objetivo de que ella también respondiera al beso y eso sucedía a los pocos segundos, lo supo cuando sintió como sus labios se movían y posaba una mano en su hombro. Cuando se separan fue para recuperar el aire perdido muy cerca del rostro del otro, abriendo muy despacio sus ojos para verse fijamente y el castaño dijo en susurro.

-Eres una tonta, no te quedo claro lo que le dije aquella vez cuando caíamos, estamos unidos por el destino, pero sobre todo por el amor que nos tenemos –Pero Shaoran vas conmigo y algo te pasa me dolería y quedarías sin la oportunidad de ver a tu familia-

-Sakura, Shaoran tiene razón- dijo Tomoyo.

-Así es nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre hay que apoyarte y estar juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, pequeña Sakura – Eriol.

-Así que no importa lo que digas iremos contigo- Meiling.

A la castaña le conmovió mucho esas palabras se sentía muy afortunada de tener amigos así pero sobre todo se sentía afortunada de haber conoció un amor tan grande y tan profundo como el que Shaoran le demostraba a ella esa es otra de las cosas de la que debería agradecerle a Atenea, si no la hubiera elegido tal vez nunca hubiera podido conocer lo que es una verdadera amistad y lo que es el verdadero amor.

-Gracias chicos- dijo en susurro, estiro los brazos para acercar a todos y hacer un abrazo grupal –Gracias, en serio soy muy afortunada de tener amigos como ustedes, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza cuando dije que iba hacerlo sola, en verdad lo siento-

-Hay descuida Sakura- Meiling, hizo más fuerte su abrazo.

-Para que son los amigos- dijo Tomoyo haciendo lo mismo.

-Al parecer el beso de Shaoran te hizo reaccionar ¿he?- dijo Eriol en tono pícaro.

Esto hizo que las hermanas pelinegras soltaran una débil sonrisa y los castaños se sonrojaron un poco rompiendo así el abrazo.

-Sin duda eres una sílfides muy afortunada Sakura- dijo Pendragon.

-Si lo soy y mucho, muy bien chicos este es mi nuevo plan-Todos estaban atentos a sus instrucciones.

-Muy bien, Tomoyo y ustedes curen las heridas de Pendragon y vallan al castillo a rescatar a los otros sílfides-

-Trato hecho- Meiling.

-Lo haremos- Tomoyo.

-Sera todo un placer- Pendragon.

-Ellos necesitaran recuperar sus fuerzas después de salir así que les pidió por favor que curen sus heridas y si es posible, pidan ayuda a otros sílfides sanadores y reúnanse con nosotros luego- Los castaños asintieron.

-Vaya la pequeña Sakura está hablando como toda una líder- le dijo Eriol en susurro al castaño que solo asintió.

Ella es la que tomaba casi todas las buenas decisiones en nuestro viaje- Shaoran.

-Y ustedes- le hablaba a Eriol y a Shaoran –Se irán conmigo al volcán-

-Nos ayudó claro- Shaoran.

-Ya no hay más nada que decir así que podemos irnos-

-Buena suerte chicos no hagan nada precipitado ni arriesgado- Tomoyo.

-Estaremos con ustedes lo más que decir y tomaron sus respectivos destinos.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Mientras tanto con Banshee *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

En un terreno del bosque, tal como se explicó ante todo era cubierto por cenizas, algunos arbólales derivados sin vida ese legar, resaltaba entre todos por la gran nube negra en forma de remolino cuyo centro estaba justo sobre la punta de un volcán, alto y firme como una torre la punta no estaba totalmente recta, pero se podía notar su punta completamente sellada, sin embargo el volcán estaría completamente sellado de no ser por una cueva ubicada justo en medio, en esa cueva, al final, justo en medio, en esa cueva, al final, justo en el interior se encontraba Banshee en una roca, contemplando el amplio espacio vacío y dijo para sí.

-Por fin tendré más poder de que pueda soñar- estiro sus brazos hacia adelante para contemplar frente a frente la máscara del diablo casi terminada solo le faltaba el cuerno del centro que fue extraído del cuerpo de Sakura.

La máscara era hecha con un material duro como la roca pero ligero como papel, tenía los ojos sobre saliente, tenía orejas grandes orejas planas, todo su cara estaba pintada por todas partes con colores entre rojo, negro y verde, tal como una máscara de una máscara de un diablo danzante de yares **(2).**

-Estoy ansiosa por tenerte de nuevo en mi rostro… Pero estoy segura que gente mucho más ansiosa de usar tu poder-

Sostuvo la máscara de una mano mientras que con la otra acumulo una prudente cantidad de energía oscura acumulada en forma de esfera, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el centro de la cueva y cuando choco con la tierra se abrió un portal al principio no se visualizaba nada hasta que de ese lugar empezó a salir una jaula mágica, ha se revelaban a unos prisioneros a unas creaturas aún no se distingue pero cuando estas creaturas trataban de pasar los brazos por entre los barrotes recibían fuertes corrientes eléctricas. Banshee hizo su nuevo movimientos estiro la mano con la palma hacia arriba y después subió los dedos medio e índice juntos, con esto la celda se abrió revelando la gran jaula donde se revelaban a una feroces creaturas, en total seis de ellos a todos ellos se le notaban furiosos y queriendo salir , eran creaturas gigantes con parte humanas y animales, una tenia cabeza y partes de toro, otro una cabeza de cobra, el tercero una cabeza y en vez de manos garras de dragón, el cuarto con cabeza y garra de agila en las manos, el quinto cabeza y garras de león y el sexto cabeza y garras de pantera de pantera, el resto de sus cuerpos de humanos de poderosos músculos y todos ellos vestían con las típicas armaduras romanas de los tiempos antiguos y cada uno media al menos cincuenta metros de alto, todos luchaban frenéticamente para romper las rejas pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

-No se preocupen hermosos, no falta mucho para sacarlos de este horrible lugar, estoy a un paso de cumplir mi promesa que me costó el alma, solo esperen un momento-

Banshee pego el cerno a la máscara he inmediatamente esta fue creciendo un poco así como cambiaba su expresión en su cara, ahora la cara se trasformó en una amplia sonrisa que demostraba sus colmillos.

-Jajaja al fin tendré más poder del que pude haber imaginado- Banshee le parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta estaba a solo unos centímetros de pegarse la máscara, hasta que una corriente de energía atravesó su camino interrumpiendo.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- pregunto molesta dándose la vuelta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol en la entrada de la cueva.

-No debería sorprenderte encontrarme aquí Banshee- dijo la oji verde.

-Se supone que deberías estar muerta, esa caída era letal para cualquier ser vivo-

-Estas cosas me ayudaron mucho- señalo sus alas –Y las octubre gracias al saber que tengo personas que me aman y me apoyan es mi deber y destino proteger a este mundo a como dé lugar-

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Qué se supone que puede hacerme una niña inmadura y torpe como tú? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Por favor, no eres más que una copia barata de Atenea, yo tengo el poder en cambio tú no tienes nada –

-Te equivocas- hablo esta vez Shaoran, quien el igual que Sakura estaba flotando en el aire así que él avanzo para quedar un poco más adelantado de Sakura y proseguir- Nos tiene a nosotros, la apoyaremos en todo y eso también incluye a que le ayudaremos a derrotarte-

-Yo pienso lo mismo- Eriol –Tal vez ella no sea tan fuerte como Atenea, mucha experiencia en las batallas, pero Sakura posee algo que siquiera Atenea tiene y que la hizo especial para llegar a este lugar y derrotarte-

-verdaderos amigos- termino de decir Sakura.

-hay pero que conmovedor, pero mejor dejemos las palabras para después que los derrotes-

Todos se pudieron en guardia preparándose para la batalla hasta que percibieron que, desde el interior del túnel una corriente de energía se disparó los tres pudieron percibirlo y lo esquivaron a tiempo mientras que Banshee no tuvo esa necesidad por hacerlo ya que la alcanzo.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- pregunto Shaoran.

-No tengo idea- Eriol.

Sus preguntas no tardaron en ser respondidas cuando escucharon unos débiles pasos y enseguida vieron salir al individuo.

-_**REITARO**_- Exclamaron los tres.

Caminando débilmente hacia Banshee estaba el Doxy Reitaro muy débil, con todas las heridas que le dejaron en la pelea con Shaoran, cuando estuvo frente a la doxi, se dejó caer arrodillado y suplico.

-Mi señora, he venido aquí para ayudarla, por favor bríndeme algo de su poder y estaré listo para acabar con esos intrusos de una vez por todas-

A pesar que daba mucha lastima verlo en esa posición todo débil, herido y arrodillado suplicando perdón. La hermana de Kaho ni siquiera le inmuto.

-Eres realmente patético- dijo ante la mirada dudosa de su fiel sirviente -¿Crees que me interesa en desperdiciar mi magia en un ser tan débil e inútil como tú?-

-He sido su fiel sirviente durante todos estos años-

-Y te lo agradezco, fue muy útil tenerte conmigo mientras duro-

-¿He?-

-Porque ya sabes lo que dicen, mantén cerca a tus aliados y mantén aún más cerca a tus enemigos, así será mucho más fácil cumplir la puñalada por la espalda-

-Usted no puede estar hablando enserio- dijo pasmado.

-¿Por qué no?, tu siempre supiste como era, cuando alguien me estorba o ya no me sirve, simplemente me deshago de el- dijo con simpleza.

-Pero…-

-Tu solo estaban conmigo por miedo, no por lealtad, creíste que estando de mi lado te perdonaría de ser un sílfides guerrero, debo admitir que fuiste de gran ayuda- empezó a anular energía en su mano desocupada formando una bola negra.

Sakura y lo demás solo se la pasaron contemplando la escena desde su lugar sin atreverse a intervenir ya que era algo que tenía que resolver lo esos dos.

-Hasta la vista- se despidió.

-No, por favor, mi señora denme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego, le juro que no fallare-

-Ya me has fallado demasiadas veces-

-NO-

-Adiós- lanzo la bola de energía sin contemplaciones

Cuando notaron las intenciones d la Doxy por matar a su propio compañero, estuvieron a un paso de intervenir y salvarlo, pero reaccionaron un poco tarde, todos se quedaron atónitos, por la manera en que después de recibir la bola oscura el cuerpo de Reitaro estallo hasta quedar en nada Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, estaban asombrados y paralizado por el espanto que fue espectáculo.

En cambio los dos sílfides guerreros castaño estaban también paralizado pero por las iras que lo carbonizaban, su bien tal vez ellos pensaron que quizás Reitaro se merecía ese castigo, pero fue al igual que ellos, era un sílfides guerrero igual que ellos y no podían tolerar eso.

-Banshee esa es la manera de tratar a uno de tus compañeros-Grito Sakura- Eres desagradable-

-Gracias por el alago y ya no me importa a ese bueno para nada- Levanto la máscara del diablo –Con esto la fuerza de un ejército y una vez que los titanes sean liberados ya nada podrá detenerme-

-No, si nosotros podemos evitarlo- dijo Shaoran con voz algo gruesa mientras se fue directo contra ella con Eriol y Sakura siguiéndolos, lo que sería un primer golpe. Hubiera funcionado de no ser porque Banshee, movió su brazo libre para crear una corriente de aire que los hizo retroceder hacia la entrada de la cueva, hasta salir de la cueva seguidos después de Banshee volando y desde la entrada les hablo.

-si creen que con esos insignificantes trucos funcionaran conmigo están muy equivocados, por suerte traje amigos para que se encarguen de estorbos como ustedes-

Silbo y con eso, dentro del bosque salió una gran multitud de Doxy, armados y dispuestos a pelear.

-Es sencillo, yo me encargare de ellos chicos – dijo Eriol.

-Eriol, por favor no se has tan rudo- pidió la castaña –No los lastimes mucho, muchos de ellos son sílfides al igual que nosotros y sé que puedo hacer algo para devolverlos a la normalidad-

-Descuida Sakura, tratare de hacerlo- la vio asentir antes de que fuera a la batalla.

-Jajajajaja- los castaños escucharon reír a Banshee que seguía flotando en la entrada del interior del volcán –Que conmovedor ¿de verdad crees tener la oportunidad de derrotarme?-

-No lo creo, estoy segura- dijo decidida.

-Acabaremos contigo tan pronto que no quedara de ti ni el recuerdo-

-Creo que lo mejor será que me deshaga de ti primero y después de liberar a los titanes de su prisión ya no habrá nada que pueda detenerme-

-No si podemos evitarlo- Sakura –RELAMPAGO- Invoco a un gran relámpago que, Shaoran y Banshee creyeron que se dirigían a esta última, pero en realidad fue directo a la mano donde tenía la máscara arrebatándosela y mandándola a volar.

-NO-

-No liberaras a nadie si la destruyo primero- Estaba por invocar a otro elemento pero su oponente no la dejo, le lanzo una bola negra que no le hubiera dado tiempo de esquivar pero si se transportó a otro lugar.

-Sin duda ya sabes controlar sus poderes de Sílfides guerrera-

Banshee se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba el otro mocoso, guiada con su intuición se dio la vuelta para mirar la dirección de la máscara en el suelo y llevarse la sorpresa de que Shaoran se dirigió hacia ella.

-Oh no, no lo permitiré- Le lanzo una bola negra.

-Cuidado Shaoran –

El oji ámbar llego a escuchar la advertencia de la esmeralda y visualizo la bola dirigiéndose hacia él, que logró esquivarla tele-transportándose a otro lugar (N/A: Que quede claro estos poderes los poseen los sílfides guerreros, no tiene nada que ver con los cristales) lejos de la máscara dándole oportunidad de ir tras ella, sin embargo el ambarino no trato de evitarlo lanzando una bola de energía que a diferencia de la de Banshee que eran negras, estas eran blancas, esta fue directo a la espalda de la Doxy, pero ella se percató, se dio la vuelta y le regreso la energía como si fuera una pelota, esta vez fue directo hacia Sakura que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

El castaño preocupado se acercó hacia ella -¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- la tomo de los hombros para verificar mejor si no estaba herida.

-No, no te preocupes Shaoran- le sonrió dulcemente para calmarlo –Yo era la que estaba preocupada te arriesgarte mucho haciendo eso-

-Descuida se cuidarme muy bien-

Interrumpieron su breve plática al escuchar la aguda risa de Banshee, cuando dirigieron su vista hacia ella, ya tenía la máscara en sus manos, los dos se tensaron al ver eso.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA al fin del que podría imaginar, por fin al llegar la hora de convertirme en la reina suprema de todo el universo otra vez- Y sin perder más tiempo se puso la máscara.

Todo oscureció muy pronto una nube de tormenta oscura hacia caído sobre Banshee mientras dejaba caer unos rayos alrededor de ello pero la Doxy ni se inmutó, se vio como salían unas clase de tentáculos de las mascara que envolvieron a Banshee de la cabeza a los pies quedándose solo reflejada su silueta negra, después de eso un enorme rayo le dio de lleno en la cabeza. No se podía apreciar nada más que una nube de humo.

-¿Qué abra sucedido?- Pregunto Shaoran, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar.

-No tengo la menor idea… ¡¿Crees que ya se allá acabado todo?!- Sakura.

-Lo dudo mucho recuerda que es de Banshee de quien estamos hablando-

La castaña solo asintió estando de acuerdo mientras notaban la silueta entre el humo que empezaba a expandirse, la misma silueta se elevó por el aire hasta llegar a su misma altura aun cubierta por la nube de humo y ya cuando termino de despejarse, frente a ellos ya no se encontraba una Doxy, ahora se encontraban frente a una mujer demonio. La máscara ahora era se había pegado s su rostro ajustándose a su expresiones, su color de cabello y su peinado eran los mismos, pero ahora en vez de alas de escarabajo como cualquier Doxy, ahora eran las de un murciélago medio rotas.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Soltó una gran carcajada mientras echada un vistazo a todo su cuerpo –Esto es horrible- dijo Sakura sin aportar la vista al igual que el castaño.

-Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan viva jajajajajajaja no sé por qué pero ahora me siento con más poder que la última vez –

-Muy bien Banshee ya estuvo bueno de Juegos- dijo Shaoran con firmeza.

-Le pondremos aun fin a esto de una vez por todas- Sakura.

-Me parece perfecto, mocoso, llego la hora que conozcas el poder que destruyó a tu ante censora-

-Así como nosotros te mostraremos los nuestros-

-Porque se limitaban a tan solo uno ¿No crees que sería más divertido que los derrote al mismo tiempo?-

-Eso es lo que haremos- Sakura –No dudes de eso-

-Yo solo espero que no te arrepientas-

Los tres se alejaron un poco, manteniendo su distancia.

Se pusieron en posición, preparándose para la batalla definitiva.

-LATIGOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS- Las uñas de Banshee se estiraron a varios metros como si fueran látigos que se movían por todas parte alrededor de los castaños trataron de esquivarlos sun darles la oportunidad de atacar.

-Esto es agobiante- Shaoran.

-Hay que terminar con esto ahora- Sakura.

-¿Alguna idea?-

-¿Recuerda lo que hicimos con la serpiente marina?-

Por unos momentos Shaoran pareció estar viajando por sus pensamientos por unos instantes hasta que estuvieron en el océano para buscar el elemento agua, fue la primera vez que trabajaron en coordinación y consiguieron enredar a la serpiente con su propio cuerpo. Los dos asintieron y estando de acuerdo para empezar la acción.

Volaron de un lado a otro siendo seguidos por todos los látigos, al fin llegó el momento en que los látigos ya no tuvieron a donde ir por estar enredados.

-Demonios, estos mocosos- dijo Banshee para sí.

-Lo vez nosotros somos mayoría y siempre tendremos un plan con el que podemos sacar ventaja- Sakura.

Vieron complacidos como la Doxy gruñía entre dientes apretados, pero el cambio en la expresión en su cara los hizo ponerse en guardia, ella ahora mostraba una sonrisa de lado acompañado por una sonrisa de lado acompañado por una leve risa.

-Creo que es momento de probar si eso es cierto- sin más se fue volando alejándose de ellos.

-¿A dónde se supone que va?- Sakura.

-Hay no va hacia la cueva, va a liberar a los titanes-

-Démonos prisa- Con eso fuera persiguiendo.

-BOMBA DE AGUA- conjuro Sakura lanzando la técnica directamente hacia Banshee, pero ella se dio la vuelta y conjuro un escudo desvaneció el ataque y de una vez volvía a retomar su camino.

-No te escaparas RELAMPAGO- esta vez Shaoran libero las descargas de su brazo, pero Banshee la esquivo con facilidad.

-JAJAJAJA, es inútil no hay manera de que me atrapen ahora que estoy a un paso de realizar mi sueño-

-La siguieron persiguiendo, lanzándole todo ataque que se le ocurriera pero sin éxito.

Cuando llegaron al volcán, Banshee prefirió no perder el tiempo entrando por el túnel, así que con una gran bola de energía, más grande que de costumbre, la arrojo hacia la punta del volcán en tan solo unos segundos se destruyó y dejo ver solo la mitad del volcán mostrando la jaula donde aún se encentraban los titanes.

-Ya es hora de que ustedes, amigos míos, tomen venganza- esta vez desde su boca disparo un rayo negro que fue a dar directo al techo de la jaula, a diferencia de la bola de energía, esta tuvo mucho más impacto y fue suficiente para destruir el techo y la mitad de los barrotes, junto con el candado e inmediatamente después los titanes rompieron lo que quedaba separándose tomando lugares diferentes ocupando el área que fue la cueva.

-Díganme ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo libre después de tantos siglos?-

Los seis solo dieron feroces rugidos como respuesta, no se sabían si en realidad la entendían o le respondían, pero ella prefirió interpretar la respuesta como mejor le pareció.

-Banshee- escucho la voz de la castaña llamándola desde el cielo y visualizo que la alcanzaron. Disfruto mucho la expresión de sorpresa y miedo que pusieron cuando notaron lo que hizo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, de nuevo a todos, me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta, así como también mi inspiración, soy tan feliz haaaay (grito de emoción), otra cosa que me da gusto es que volveré a leer sus hermosos comentarios, de paso quiero aprovechar para responder los comentarios que me llegaron por el mensaje: **

**Flor de cerezo: **_Me alaga mucho tu comentario, en serio me hizo sentir muy bien, gracias por entender mis razones y espero que te hay complacido el capítulo muchas gracias._

**Emili perez: **_Menos mal que te llego mi mensaje, ya te acepte como amigas en Facebook, te digo que yo solo me conecto los fines de semana, lo malo es que no he podido hacerlo estos días por que estaba de fiesta._

**Muy bien continuemos, que este debería ser el penúltimo capítulo pero se me alargo demasiado así que lo dividí, pero no se esponjen, ya lo tengo listo pero lo tengo que pasar a un documento en Word y corregirlo, así que por el momento no tengo fecha exacta, aunque les puedo asegurar que no me tomara más de una o dos semana como máximo, en cualquier momento voy a publicar en mi perfil la siguiente fecha de actualización y los que tienen cuenta les enviare un PM con la información.**

**Bueno chao nos leeremos en la próxima, los quiero. **

**(1)Tártaro: **En la antigua mitología griega, se conocía como el calabozo de tormento y sufrimiento para los titanes.

**(2)los diablos danzantes de yare:** Festividad tradicional de mi querido país Venezuela, Los Diablos danzantes de Yare son una festividad religiosa que se celebra en San Francisco de Yare, Estado Miranda (Venezuela), el día de Corpus Christi, llevada a cabo por las "Sociedades del Santísimo".

Su origen se remonta al siglo XVIII,1 siendo esta la hermandad más antigua del continente americano. La fraternidad de diablos está dividida en un orden jerárquico, representado en sus máscaras. Para mayor información visite Wikipedia.


	24. El elemento Éter

ºLos personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**Las Sílfides**

**Capítulo 24: El elemento Éter**

-Llegaron tarde, al fin, es momento para completar mi venganza jajajajajaja-

-¿Crees que a nosotros nos importa esto?- Pregunto Sakura desafiante.

-Así es no nos importa si tienes a un ejército como ese a tu lado, te venceremos- Shaoran.

-Si estuvieran en su lugar tendrían mucho cuidado y mucho miedo, porque hace tiempo que los titanes no disfrutan el placer de la destrucción y que mejor manera de comenzar que destruyéndolos a ustedes-

-No se lo haremos tan fácil- Shaoran.

-Escuchen titanes- Banshee –Sé que están ansiosos por tomar venganza de aquellos que los encerró en ese lugar, me refiero a Atenea-

Tan pronto Banshee termino de nombrarla los titanes lanzaron fuertes rugidos indicando lo furiosos que estaban.

-Bien les tengo muy buenas noticias- señalo a Sakura –Esa joven es una copia de Atenea, significa que ella tiene los poderes necesarios para encerrarlos de nuevo.

Los titanes fijaron sus vistas en la castaña, mirándola detenidamente.

-Aún no controla sus poderes si se deshacen de ella será como si se vengaran de Atenea, no pierdan el tiempo-

Y así lo hicieron, los titanes bajaron enfurecidos de lo que quedaba de la montaña y después el de cabeza de león dio su primer ataque, lanzando un aliento de fuego directo a la castaña.

-No lo harán- dijo Shaoran y lanzando un ataque con su elemento agua que evaporo el fuego.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran-

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada, por el momento concentrémonos en la batalla-

Sin ningún miramiento o temor el oji ámbar fue volando en picada hacia el titán, dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder un par de paso-

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-

-RAFAGA- invoco la castaña, el objetico de la ráfaga era darle a los pies de los titanes para derribarlos, pero estos sin inmutarse se mantuvieron firmes como montaña haciendo parecer que esa ráfaga fue solo una brisa inofensiva. Los castaños se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué?- Sakura.

-No puede ser posible- dijo Shaoran.

-Shaoran cuidado- advirtió la castaña, pero fue un poco tarde, al mirar al lado se dio cuenta a que se refería la castaña y en un instante sentía como se estrellaba fuertemente en el suelo, esto se debía a que el titán con cabeza de león de aprovecho su despiste para golpearlo y haciéndolo estrellar hacia el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura muy preocupada desde su posición, viendo cómo, con algo de dificultad Shaoran se ponía de pie.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Se pasó la mano su boca limpiando la hilera de sangre – Se necesita más que eso para derribarme- volvió a reunirse con ella.

-No hay que confiarnos, sin duda son muy poderosos- Sakura.

Shaoran solo asintió y luego de eso empezaron con el ataque otra vez.

-TIERRA- Shaoran invoco el elemento tierra y con eso las raíces y las lianas de los alrededores se alargaron hacia el titán de cabeza de serpiente, tratando de inmovilizar los pies y las manos, pero la serpiente apartaba esas cosas como si fueran molestos mosquitos y para terminar con eso lanzo una especie de rayo láser color verde de su boca, no dándole más opción al castaño de apartarse y terminar el hechizo.

Con Sakura sucedió lo mismo al tratar de derribar al titán con cabeza de pantera, huso el elemento hielo para congelarlo lo más que pudo pero la pantera ni se inmutaba y contraataco con un láser negro también salido de su boca.

-Es inútil derribarlo si lo intentamos solos- Shaoran.

-No tenemos opción más que mostrar nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Con los otros tres restantes usaron los mismos elementos, al mismo tiempo para tener más poder pero todo fue inútil.

Usaron elemento relámpago con el titán de cabeza de toro, este ya tenía un martillo que usó para sorber los rayos y devolverlos.

Con el de cabeza de dragón usaron elemento agua, el titán lo recibió sin inmutarse y como contraataque con sus garras y un aliento de rayo de hielo, y por último el de cabeza de águila, de la misma forma de atraparlos golpearlos, pero como la vez anterior se concentraron en esquivar.

-¿Cómo es que nada en nuestros ataque funcionan?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- La escalofriante risa de Banshee llamo su atención, todo este tiempo se había quedado a contemplar el espectáculo desde su misma posición en el aire.

-¿Acaso aun no lo notan? Los titanes ya no son los mismo que hace siglos-

Los castaños no dijeron nada pero estuvieron atentos a lo que decía, entendiendo que querían más información.

-La primera vez no tuve la oportunidad de liberarlos, pero desde el inicio supe con esta mascara puesta no solo tenía la habilidad de controlarlos sino también darles más poder dándole de mis energías-

-¿Quieres decir que estas bestias obtienen su poder gracias a tu energía?- pregunto asombrada el castaña.

-No te parece que caíste muy bajo, con esto no solo te estas perjudicando a ti misma, ¿Qué pasara cuando toda la energía se te agote-

Sonrió de lado –hay mucho seres de los cuales les puedo robar la energía y con eso mi energía seria ilimitada jajajajajaja-

Sabes, no puedo dejar de sentir otra cosa por ti más que lastima- Sakura.

Banshee paro de reír en seco un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo, ya se estaba cansando de esa niña.

-Es suficiente de palabras, ya no soporto verles las caras, así que vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, titanes terminar con esto, terminen con su venganza-

Los titanes no esperaron más y atacaron con mayor ferocidad y por el momento para los castaños tenían que pensar en un plan pero era difícil cuando lo único que podían hacer es esquivar y evadir los ataques.

Pero de la nada… salieron disparadas una cantidad de bolas de energías blancas que fueron a dar en la cabeza de cada titán dejándolos tan aturdidos por el impacto que tuvieron que retroceder.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Banshee -¿Quién osa hacerle eso a mis guerreros?-

-Somos los que te haremos pagar todas tus fechorías- dijo Eriol con voz firme desde la copa de un árbol.

-Eriol- exclamo la castaña complacida de verlo hay.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes otra batalla?- Shaoran.

-Me alegro que te de tanto gusto verme- dijo sarcástico –Ya tenemos con ellos, fue cosa sencilla, no se preocupen ninguno está muerto-

-¿A qué te refieres con "terminamos"?- Banshee.

-Solo velo por ti misma y sabrás de que hablo-

Con una gran duda en la cabeza de los castaños observaron a Pendraron saliendo de entre los arboles junto con Meiling y Tomoyo.

-Chicos que gusto me da verlos- Sakura.

-Pero el que ellos están aquí significa…- El sílfides guerrero castaño dejo su frase en suspenso al ver como las hermanas pelinegros asintieron y en tan solo unos segundos se llevaron una sorpresa aún más grande cuando de entre los árboles se elevaron muchos sílfides y no eran cualquier sílfides y no eran cualquier sílfides, estos se caracterizaban por sus ropas sucias y rasgadas, pero por sobre todo de la gran determinación en sus ojos por pelear.

La oji esmeralda se sintió muy feliz por ellos y por haber cumplido su promesa de sacarlos de ese horrible calabozo y también pudo distinguir a la familia de Shaoran poco más apartados del grupo.

Por un momento se preguntó porque no se acercaban pero después lo metió y seguramente prefieren hacerlo cuando acaben con Banshee de una vez por todas.

Miro más detenidamente al grupo, no eran muchos ni pocos, debían al menos unos 30 tal vez no era muy fuertes, pero si se les veía una gran determinación, una determinación contagiosa que se le estaba pegando, ver esas caras, las caras de las criaturas que tienen que rescatar y la vez le vino a la mente todas las criaturas que se ha conocido en su viaje, sobre todo los que han sido víctima de las maldades de Banshee, todo eso fue lo que la motivo a seguir adelante y cumplir su promesa de volver todo a la normalidad

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Banshee- Pendragon.

-¿Cómo diablos saliste de mundo de las pesadillas?, me asegure que nadie podría liberarte ¿Cómo fue que saliste de allí? Mejor dicho como salieron todos ustedes de su prisión-

Todo se lo debemos a esta jovencita- fijo su vista en la elegida de Atenea –Su sabiduría y su valor ha hecho posible que estemos todos aquí, créeme Banshee no seré tan fuerte pero te aseguro que as coas terminaron igual que la última vez y no permitiré que dañes a la elegido de Atenea.

-Así es, tal vez no estamos preparados ni estamos en condiciones de luchar- dijo un sílfides del monto.

-No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya- Tomoyo.

-Así es Sakura es nuestra amiga y no permitiremos que sufra el mismo destino que Atenea- dijo la oji rubí al igual que su hermana decidida.

-Su lugar es aquí con nosotros-

-Amigos…- Sakura estaba muy conmovida por la determinación de ayudarla, casi se le humedecieran los ojos, pero supo contenerse luego de dar un profundo suspiro miro hacia Shaoran, los dos se intercambiaron miradas decididas y luego voltearon a ver a Banshee con la misma expresión.

-¿Creen que por que ahora son muchos más podrán defender a mi ejecito? JAJAJAJAJAJA- no me hagan reír ustedes serán mayoría pero los pobres de los titanes superan incluso a los mismos dioses, vallase haciendo la idea de hacer un sacrificio en vano.

-Tal vez tengas razón Banshee, pero no es justo que saque un juicio apresurado sobre nuestras fuerzas sin antes dar una verdadera batalla- Sakura.

-Como quieras, titanes no demuestren compasión y atacan, destruyéndolos a todos-

Con esto ya comenzó una dura batalla para todos dividendos en grupo y atacar desde distintos lugares, incluido Pedragon participo y Tomoyo y Meiling quedara aun lado atendiendo a los posibles heridos.

En un principio todo parcia ir favor de los sílfides, atacaban de varios lugares bloqueando los ataques de los Titanes. La Doxy, hermana de Kaho ya estaba notando eso, por ello empezó a planear un nuevo ataque.

-Titanes, no les presten atención a esos insectos, no importa nada destrúyanlos a todos-

Las seis bestias rugieron al unísono y empezaron a atacar con sus alientos a todo lo que se encontrara a paso, desde la tierra y el cielo, todas esas energías fueron dados a varias direcciones por lo cual muchos sílfides quedaron lastimadas solo los castaños tuvieron la suficiente destreza para esquivar todos, en cambio algunos como Eriol, no tuvo mucha suerte uno de las energías que le dio en el brazo y en la pierna izquierda cuando trato de huir y Pendragon desde el aire uno de las energías le dio a una de sus alas y lo derribo esas y muchas otras heridas se crearon con esa esparcían de energía.

-Tal como dije antes ustedes no tienen oportunidad en contra de mis titanes, pero en fin ya me divertí suficiente, titanes concéntrense en exterminar a la elegida de Atenea y a su cómplice, destrúyanla hasta que no le quede ningún aliento ni sangre en el cuerpo, saboreen su venganza.

Esta vez los titanes fueron en contra de los castaños mientras ellos trataban de contra atacar pero tuvieron el mismo resultado que al principio todo era inútil. Hasta que llegó un momento de que por un descuido ahora fueron atrapados por el titán con cabeza de león, que los tenia a cada uno en sus manos. Apretándolos con una gran fuerza para asegurarse de que no escapen y a la vez asiéndoles daño.

-HA HA HA HA suéltanos- se quejó –Shaoran.

-Porque debería de hacerlo, por fin los tengo donde quiero, en mis manos- Banshee voló hasta pararse en el hombro del titán con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que ya los he hecho esperar demasiado el momento definitivo, así que por favor encárgate de la mocosa primero-

-¡¿QUÉ?! No Sakura- el oji ámbar vio con horror como, después de escuchar la orden, el titán presionaba con fuerza el puño donde tenía atrapada a Sakura.

-HHHHHHAAAAAA- Sakura gritaba ante la presión en su cuerpo.

-Suéltala maldito-

-Que dije niña, porque no te rindes de una vez; de todas maneras morirás, pero desearía que dijeras esas palabras antes de dejar este mundo-

-No Sakura, no te rindas-

Shaoran se sentía más que impotente he inútil, al sur la cara de sufrimiento y dolor, hasta noto como los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron, veía como trataba de luchar por salir del agarre hasta que solo consiguió liberar su brazo izquierdo y no pudo seguir luchando ante la presión tan fuerte.

-Resiste por favor- Shaoran lucho para liberarse también del agarre, pero solo para liberarse también del agarre, pero solo pudo liberar su brazo derecho –Responde Sakura no te rindas-

-No tienen caso que sigan luchando en tan solo un movimiento los dos no serán más que polvo, mejor di de una vez que te rindes- Banshee.

-Por unos momentos se formó un silencio, nadie dijo nada por el suspenso, esperando ver la reacción de Sakura que tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y bien?-

-Nun… un… Nunca- susurro sin moverse de su posición, aunque por el silencio la escucharon muchos de los que estaban cerca y por supuesto por una sorprendida Banshee.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

-Nunca…- por fin levanto la cara, mostrando fuego de determinación en sus ojos.

-No me rendiré jamás, mientras me quede un aliento de vida en el cuerpo seguiré luchando, porque soy una sílfides guerrera y mi trabajo es cuidar de todas las creaturas de esta dimensión, tanto de animales, con los seres mitológicos porque son mis amigos y no voy a permitir que los sacrificios de hicieran por mi sean en vano y tampoco voy a perdonarme del que las vidas de los sílfides que mataste hace años sean en vano, los mataste y los usaste como marionetas pensando que alguno de ellos era yo y en parte me siento responsable prometí a muchos que acabaría contigo, y eso es lo que voy, no me importa en qué circunstancias nos encontramos, voy a luchar, tengo que luchar y más porque…, hay una persona que espera reunirse con su familia…- Dirigió su mirada al castaño –Shaoran, perdóname, pero hasta aquí llego el limite-

-¿He?-

-No puedo dejar que te hagan daño, tienes que seguir viviendo… Hay muchas personas que esperan a que regreses, personas a las que te quieran-

Esas palabras… eran las misma que le dijeron su familia la utiliza vez que los vio y escucharlas de nuevo en la boca de Sakura era peor que recibir un danza en el corazón.

-Te amo y por eso, bebes seguir vivo-

-Sakura basta, deja de decir tonterías, me importa un bledo lo que digas- estiro su mano libre para tomar la de ella- Te amo y no importa en que circunstancias estemos, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntos, hay muchas personas que te quieran, y también esperan que termine todo esto entre ellos yo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero mostrarte las cosas maravillosas de este lugar y quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo-

Sakura se quedó anonadada, que más prueba de amor que esa.

-Te amo- le devolvió el apretón.

-Ya verás cómo saldremos de esta- Asintió.

-Ha pero que conmovedor- Banshee –Pero toda esta palabrería solo dio nauseas, así que si tanto quieren estar juntos, les cumpliré su deseo llevándolos al otro mundo-

Esta vez los dos castaño sintieron el apretón de las bestia, sentía que no les faltaba mucho para que el aire de les agotara y Banshee se quedara a observar el espectáculo mientras reía.

Pero de pronto… una misteriosa luz roja comenzó a brotar de los cuerpos de los castaños y todos mostraron con asombro este extraño suceso.

-¿Qué es toda esa luz?- Pregunto Tomoyo, quien esta va junto a su hermana ayudando a Eriol y los demás, aunque dejaron de hacerlo al contemplar eso.

¿Qué no está sucediendo?- pregunto Sakura al ver el resplandor tanto en su cuerpo como el del oji- ámbar.

-No tengo ni idea-

-Creo saber es- dijo Pendragon –Por fin a aparecido el séptimo elemento arcoíris-

-¿hug?-

-El elemento rojo ha reaccionado a sus intensas emociones, sus deseos de vencer su enemigo por el bien de todos, ha producido que se active el elemento rojo-

Los castaños se intercambiaron sonrisas felices y orgullosos, el hecho que se haya activado el elemento, solo significa que por fin tienen todos los elementos del arco iris.

-Ahora concéntrense en lo que realmente quieren, dejen que sus mociones lleguen al límite y déjenlo fluir- Explico el dragón amigo de Atenea.

Los castaños asintieron, serraron sus ojos concentrando todas sus emociones al máximo cuando por fin lo consiguieron el resplandor subió de intensidad casi segadora que hizo al titán soltarlas para cubrirse de esa segadora luz.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Se pregunto la Doxy tratando de cubrirse de esa luz.

Aun con la luz cubriendo sus cuerpo, se podían visualizar las figuras de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Que sensación tan agradable- dijo la oji esmeralda, serrando sus ojos para sentir mejor la sensación.

-Si lo es, casi tan buena como la que siento cuando estoy contigo-

-Lo mismo digo-

Un pequeño resplandor rojo comenzó a brotar de sus pechos de ahí apareció un pequeño rubí lo tomaron entre sus manos y pudieron sentir recorrer por todo su cuerpo su poder.

-Ustedes han demostrado ser merecedores de usar mis poderes- escucharon una voz desde el interior de sus cabeza-

-¿El cristal nos está hablando?- Sakura.

-Eso parece-

_-Han superado todas las pruebas y demostrado que son lo suficientemente fuertes y nobles para contralas el elemento éter _**(1)-**

-_**El elemento éter-**_ Sakura y Shaoran.

Las joyas ahora se transformaron en dos mariposas, pero en vez de introducir en el cristal sucedió algo diferente, estas volaron en espiral rodeándolos y dejándolo una hilera de polvillo, después de eso una vez totalmente segadora los segó a todos por completo durante unos instantes; cuando todos volvieron a recuperar la vista miraron con asombro el nuevo cambio en los castaños.

Sus ropas cambiaron completamente, ahora Sakura ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda blanca del estilo griego, su cabello estaba ahora adornados con grandes bucles en las puntas y la pequeña cadena donde colgaba su cristal Ahora fue sustituido por un hermoso collar de cadena gruesa, formada con pequeñas cuadritos de oro que se ajustaba a su cuello y el cristal estaba ajustaba en la cadena.

-Shaoran ahora vestía con una camisa de tela dorada, debajo de un conjunto de pantalón y camisa unidos hechos de la misma ceda blanca y en la cintura tenía un cinturón de la misma tela dorada, amarrado con un nudo que dejaban un par de tiras colgando de él, otro cambio asombroso que se dio en él fue en sus alas, estas ahora eran más grandes y de un olor verde transparente y en vez de tener asteriscos pintados como Sakura este tenía pequeños dibujos de una rayita en círculo cuyas puntas estaba concentradas en el centro (Pareen pequeños resplandores), el collar en donde está su cristal también fue sustituido por una cadena de oro este era más suelto y el cristal incrustado su ubicaba en el centro de su pecho.

-No puedo creerlo lo hicimos- comento llena de júbilo la castaña.

-Sí, esto se siente genial- Shaoran.

-Ahora las mariposas se ubicaron frente a los castaños y cada una se fue desfigurando, creciendo hasta que empezaron a tomar.

La mariposa frente a Shaoran creció y tomo la forma de una espada, esta parecía estar hecha de cobre y la empuñadura los gavilanes tenían forma de unas alas de dragón y el pomo era una cabeza de dragón con bigotes y la boca abierta donde sostenía una esfera roja.

-Fantástico- dijo cuándo sostuvo la espalda.

La mariposa de Sakura poco a poco fue creciendo toando una forma de un báculo, también hecho de bronce, media aproximadamente lo mismo que ella y en la punta, una bola de cristal de color rosa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y justo en el centro, cristalizada, se encontraba una flor de cerezo de color blanco, desde la base de la esfera, salía una hilera en forma de espiral que rodeaba la esfera, la hilera parecía disimular una liana, por la hojas que salían de ella.

-Es maravilloso- espero la castaña ahora que también la sostenía.

-Ahora si tenemos la suficiente fuerza para acabar contigo- Sakura.

-Crees que solo porque ahora tienen nuevos juguetes tienen la suficiente para derrotarme pues se equivocan, acaben con ellos de una vez por todas- Ordeno Banshee.

Los titanes obedecieron enseguida y los castaños por fin se prepararon para usar sus nuevos trucos y dijeron a la vez.

-GRAN SUNAMI- ambos enterraron sus armar hacia el suelo y de la nada una ola gigante que dio contra los titanes los derribo-

-Muy bien- celebra Tomoyo.

-Acaben con ellos- Meiling.

-Buena suerte- Eriol.

De nuevo los titanes se prepararon para el nuevo ataque esta vez arrojando sus alientos a la vez.

-pero Sakura y Shaoran tampoco se daban por vencidos.

La espera del báculo de Sakura emitió un resplandor desde la esfera en la empuñadura que después fue a dar en el filo preparándose para otro ataque combinado.

-GRAN MURALLA DE HIELO- desde el suelo apareció una muralla de hielo que creció para bloquearle el paso de los ataques, una vez paso desapareció.

-En serio sí que volvieron muy poderosos comento Eriol, todos los heridos se transportaron a una pequeña colina no muy lejos de ahí con el fin de que las pelinegras podrían curarlos con tranquilidad.

-Tengo que admitir que los subestime un poco-

-Y te costara mucho, como tú dices es hora de terminar- Shaoran.

-El titán con cabeza de serpiente tomo la iniciativa de atacarlos, intentando acabar con un bocado.

El oji- ámbar llevo sus espalda hasta el cielo y como los otras veces, brillo y del cielo empezaban a venir nubes oscuras acompañadas de relámpago.

-RELAMPAGO MORTAL- Invoco a un fuerte y poderoso rayo que cayó de las nubes y fue a dar justo en la cabeza de la serpiente derribándolo.

-TORNADO- La oji verde, con su nuevo poder invoco a un poderoso tornado que derriba a tres de los monstruos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando para intentarlo?-Shaoran sonrió de lado.

-Hagámoslos ahora mismo-

-No sé qué estas planeando pero les digo que todo lo que sean que hagan será inútil- Banshee.

-Aunque todo este en nuestra contra no nos rendiremos- dijo Sakura decidida.

-Así es te venceremos de una forma o de otra y usaremos este último recurso-

-TORNADO- Sakura invoco un poderoso y feroz tornado.

-Es inútil que traten que derribarlos con un truco tan sencillo-

-ESPIRAL DE FUEGO- Shaoran arrojo su conjuro de fuego hacia el tornado antes arrojado por Sakura y con eso ambos ataque se fusionaron creando lo que se llamaron…

-_**TORNADO DE FUEGO-**_ el tornado fue directo hacia los titanes estos trataron de detenerlo, pero lo que intentaban era inútil y el tronado termino choco con tres de ellos, dejándolos muy heridos.

-Son unos malditos-

Los dos se alejaron un poco, después intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, como un acuerdo mutuo.

-RIO DE LAVA- del volcán que estaba medio destruido de repente un estallido de lava salió disparado y se dispersó hasta los pies de los monstruos.

-Salgan de esos lugares ineptos- Ordeno Banshee.

Los titanes trataron de apartase pero los sílfides guerreros castaños de nuevo tomaron ventaja.

-LA GRAN GRIETA- Lanzaron sus armas hacia el suelo y con eso formo un gran terremoto que provoco un gran agujero profundo en donde cayeron los tres titanes al tratar de huir de la lava.

Eres una maldita-

-Entiéndelo Banshee… Perdiste- Sakura.

-Eso nunca, no voy a renunciar a mi meta de controlarlo todo-

-Si tanto quieres gobernar, lo harás, pero nunca en este mundo-

-¿Qué, que, que quieres decir?-

-Llego el momento de hacer lo que Atenea no pudo hacerte-

-¿Qué, enserio crees poder derrotarme por favor, no eres más que una copia que nunca superara a la original –Sakura la miro con una penetrante mirada que la dejo paralizada por unos segundos .

-Tengo, algo que decirte, no soy Atenea quizás no soy tan fuerte como ella y no me interesa parecerme a ella, yo tengo mi propio estilo para hacer justicia, justo como hare contigo y lo hare en nombre de todas las creaturas inocentes que tuviste que asesinar, pero principalmente lo hare por Atenea.

Después de esto, los castaños manejaron el rio de lava se dirigiera directamente hacia el agujero donde estaban los titanes, estos se percataron de ello y trataron de salir y uno de ellos alcanza a sujetar a Banshee.

-No, suéltame, suéltame idiota- le lanzo una bola de energía negra hacia el pero esto solo los hizo enfurecer y la metieron con ella-

-Sáquenme de aquí-

-Llego el momento de que pagues todas tus maldades-

-NO, NO, NO- la lava llego justo al agujero empezar a llenarse rápidamente hasta que solo quedaba la parte superior de la Doxy apunto quedada sufrir su mismo destino.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, tal vez me hayas eliminado pero te aseguro de que yo soy la mejor de los problemas abran aliados que se encargaran de destruir este mundo y me voy asegura de que no estés aquí para estovar.

-¿Y cómo harás eso una vez que terminemos contigo- Shaoran.

La lava ya le llegaba al pecho; pero Banshee se aseguró de hacer su último conjuro, en el cual se formaron unos rayos de sus dedos y los lanzo hacia el cielo diciendo-

-DESTINO FUTURO- los rayos se perdieron en el cielo.

-Que fue lo que hiciste- Pregunto extrañada la oji verde.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ya lo averiguaras- eso fue lo último que dijo Banshee antes de terminar de hundirse en la lava.

Los castaños aun no cantaron victoria, un vez que la lava llegó la grieta, conjuraron unas bambas de agua para que se secara toda la lava seca ahora tenía una forma mal figurada, pero se notaba la imagen de algunos titanes y Banshee trataba escapar.

-Genial, lo hicimos- celebro Shaoran, se mismo entusiasmo, pero ella aún se mantenía seria con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Más ella no dijo nada y descendió al suelo.

-Causaste demasiados problemas- dijo mirando fijamente la figura de la Doxy –Tu egoísmo y tu avaricia te trajo a esto, ojala que estés feliz porque ahora que lo pienso me das mucha lastima sé muy bien que esto no te va a detener por mucho tiempo y si tanto quieres gobernar, sin hacerle daño a nadie más-

Sakura elevo su bastón los más alto y en segundos un portal se abrió desde el cielo, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron completamente blancos y brillantes y aros rosados salieron del suelo rodeándola y subieron hasta el cielo, haciendo más grande el agujero, se hizo lo suficientemente grande para absorber a Banshee y a los seis titanes una vez hecho eso, el agujero se cerró poco a poco y serrando en su totalidad termino con el conjuro.

-Eso fue increíble Sakura- Shaoran.

Camino hacia ella, cuando estuvo a su lado Sakura tuvo un leve mareo que la obligo a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del oji ámbar este se preocupó mucho al ver eso y la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, no es nada, solo que abrir un conjuro de esa magnitud agota demasiado-

-Y aún tenemos algo más que hacer-

La castaña asintió –Tienes razón-

Los dos juntaron la puntos de sus armar y con eso emitieron un resplandor rojo que se dispersó como una onda en el agua por todo el lugar y por donde paso, los árboles, las plantas y todo aquello destruido en la batalla fue restaurado y reconstruido, incluso los Doxy volvieron a la normalidad cuando les paso la aureola, al mismo tiempo que todo era iluminado por un brillante y hermoso sol del amanecer, incluso llego al lugar donde se encontraban Kaho y Clow, quienes notaron eso y supieron de una vez que todo había vuelo a la normalidad.

Después de que paso esto los castaños terminaron separando sus herramientas, las hicieron transformarse en pequeñas mariposas rojas que se incrustaron en sus cristales.

Sakura se sintió ya demasiado débil y Shaoran estaba en las misma por lo que los dos se sentaron en el suelo para recuperarse vieron como entre los arboles empezaron a salir los sílfides guerreros, en la delantera estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling quienes al verlos sanos y salvos les dio tanta dicha que fueron corriendo a su encuentro.

Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos no se resistieron al abrazo grupal.

-Lo lograron, lo lograron- dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

-Chicas, son los mejores-

-No lo hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda muchachos los quiero- Sakura.

-Pero ustedes son los que se llevan el crédito- Eriol.

Luego de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo el elfo añil ayudo al sílfides guerreros a levantarse poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y las sílfides curativos ayudaron también a Sakura a ponerse de pie, cada una paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Ya nos sentimos mejor no se molesten- Shaoran.

-Tonterías tenemos que tratar esas herida –Tomoyo.

-Lo malo es que nos agotó la energía curando a todos, vamos a tener que llevarlos con la dama Kaho y el sabio Clow-

-Bien pero podemos volar sin prisas hasta halla-

Mientras que Shaoran trataba de convencer a sus amigos de que no tenía nada serio, la multitud a las sílfides que quería que Shaoran viera, su familia.

Se liberó de agarre de sus amigas amablemente, interrumpiendo la discusión con Shaoran, a este lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hacia ellos.

-Sa, Sa, Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?- Shaoran.

-Llego la hora de que te muestre unas caras conocidas-

Shaoran no entendía muy bien a que se refería hasta que llegaron con l grupo de sílfides, hasta que se detuvieron frente a unas caras inolvidables he inconfundibles para él.

Todo su cuerpo se congelo al igual que la expresión en su cara, esto tenía que ser irreal no le creyó mucho a Sakura cuando se lo conto y aun le costaba creer que las personas que tenía al frente era su familia, los había extrañado tanto, cuando pensaba que estaban muertos siempre recordaba cada momento que vivió con ellos.

Nadie ha cambiado; su madre seguía siendo igual de hermosa y ese rostro dulce y sereno, cuando había extrañado el amor que transmitían sus abrazos cuando era niño; su padre, era un hombre de apariencia seria con la diferencia que ahora lucia barba y bigotes siempre que necesitaba darse valor, recordaba los incombinables consejos que le daba cuando entrenaban juntos y jugaban, sus hermanos tampoco cambiaron, siempre recordaba las bromas que le solían hacer por ser el menor las peleas y juegos que recordaba para no sentirse tan solo.

Ahora no sabía cómo actuar, ya no era un niño y tal vez las cosas entre ellos serían diferentes a como lo recordaba.

Todo se ha quedado en un mortal silencio, solo se escuchaban los pajaritos en los árboles, la elegida de Atenea se había separado por un par de pasos del grupo para darles más espacio.

A pesar de que nadie decía nada, pero se podía notar que estaban felices ahora que se re-encontraron pero Irean dio el primer paso, se le notaba muy emocionada y en su rostro había derramada débiles lagrimas adornado con una sonrisa.

-Hijo… se tapó la boca con el puño para evitar soltar los sollozos, pero no le estaba siendo nada fácil ahora que estaba a solo un paso de abrázalo –Oh mi niño, ya eres todo un hombrecito-

-Mama- sin poder evitarlo, el también empezó a llorar, pero eso le importaba, solo quería que su mama lo abrazara – Te extrañe mucho –

-Y yo a ti-

Y por fin se dio en tan esperado abrazo entre madre e hijo los dos estaban transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían con ese gesto, era un abrazo tan fuerte que parecería que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper.

Después sintió que la alguien le acariciaba la cabeza removiéndole los cabellos, supo enseguida de que se trataba de su padre, ya que esa era costumbre suya, sin despegar su abrazo abrió los ojos viendo a su papa junto a él, estiro su otro brazo para que el también formara parte del abrazo con fuerza, a él y a su esposa.

-Te he visto luchar hijo, te has vuelto muy fuerte, me enorgulleces-

-Gracias papa-

-Oigan no se olviden de nosotros- dijo Faren acercándose junto a sus hermanos.

-También queremos abrazar a nuestro hermanito- Amato.

-Faren, Futie, Amato, chacal-

-hay hermanito te has vuelto muy apuesto- Futie.

Los hermanos no perdieron más el tiempo y también se unieron a tan conmovedor abrazo familiar.

Todos veían la escena conmovidos en especial los amigos del oji ámbar y Sakura también le salieron las lágrimas, estaba más que feliz por Shaoran y ahora nada le importaría mas que disfrutar este momento al máximo.

Observo con sorpresa que Shaoran estirara su brazo hacia ella, a los primeros segundos dudo en tómala, cuando lo hizo fue empujada hacia ellos para que formara parte de su abrazo.

-Tú también eres parte de esta familia- le susurró al oído.

-_¿Familia?_- pensó un poco nostálgica, no supo porque pero de repente el recuerdo de su papa y su hermano se le vino a la mente.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro aquí- escucharon la dulce voz de la dama Kaho, dejaron su burbuja para prestar atención a la llegada de la dama pelirroja que descendía de los cielos junto con el sabio Clow.

-Mi señora- la amatista y la rubí fueron las primeras en acercarse a recibirlos con una reverencia.

-Señor Clow, que gusto verlo otra vez- Meiling.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto de que todos se encuentren sanos y salvos- Clow.

-No tienen por qué hacer reverencia, levántense por favor- Kaho.

Las dos se acercaron a Sakura y Shaoran, cuando estuvieron frente a frente hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Me da gusto ver que todos se encuentren bien- Kaho y con muchas sorpresas- dijo refiriéndose a los demás sílfides guerreros.

-Esto solo es una muestra más de los milagros que concedes como la elegida de Atenea, Sakura- Clow.

-Le agradezco mucho sus palabras señor, pero honestamente no todo el crédito es mío – le tomo la mano del castaño y este la voltea a ver algo sorprendido –Mis amigos me han ayudado s dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos emitía un brillante y hermoso resplandor que decían por si solos lo muy agradecida que estaba – Si no fuera por ellos y sus ánimos yo aún seguiría siendo aquella chica ingenua que vino a dar un mundo mágico y tan testaruda para no darme cuenta de la verdad, fue gracias a mis amigos y en especial de Shaoran que pude madurar y ganarme estas hermosas alas-

-Eso es lo que te lleva a ti a convertirte en un gran líder, solamente un buen líder siente el dolor y alegría de su grupo, motivándola a no rendirse nunca y a hacer que los demás tenga su misma determinación, eso es lo que hace un líder – Kaho –Por eso te nombro Sakura, sílfides suprema y sílfides al mando de todos los sílfides guerreros (N/A: Para que quede aclarado el título de Sílfides suprema era el título que le pertenecía a Atenea por ser sílfides Curativa, guerrera y sabia).

Todos gritarlo de júbilo algunos solo alzaban los brazos, otros saltaban y otros hicieron piruetas en el aire, incluso Meiling Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran se unieron en la celebración… Pero…

-No, lo siento- bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su fletillo y con esto todos dejaron su celebración a un lado.

-Sa… Sa… Sakura que te sucede?- pregunto Shaoran algo preocupado.

Sakura volvía a alzar la vista, solo para demostrar sus ojos agudos y como se mordía el labio para no llorar.

-Lo, lo, lo siento, pe, pe…. Pero no puedo acertar una exclamación general se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¿Que estás diciendo Sakura?- Tomoyo.

-Te volviste loca- Meiling.

-No, lo lamento de nuevo pero no puedo acertarlo-

-¿Pero porque pequeña Sakura?- Eriol -¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?-

Suspiro –Mi familia-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si, al principio pensé que mi lugar era quedarme aquí con ustedes, pero cuando vi a Shaoran con su familia me hizo recordar a la mía y me di cuenta de que, no podía hacerle esto a ellos, no puedo ser tan insensible con mi padre y mi hermano, para quedarme aquí sin antes siquiera decirles que estoy bien-

Pero eso no es problema Sakura- Eriol –Puedes abrir un portal como lo hiciste hace poco y ver a tu familia cuando quieras-

-La cosa no es tan sencilla Eriol, no es tan fácil abrir un portal y mucho menos del mundo mitológico al humano y viceversa; esto en especial consumen mucha magia y si abro un portal mi energía llegara al límite y pasara mucho tiempo antes de tener las fuertes suficientes para abrir otro y si me excedo en abrir un portal una y otra vez, probablemente haga que ambos mundos colapsen entre ellos y saben lo que eso significa y lo que es peor es que cuando este en el mundo humano mis energías tardaran mucho más recuperarse, tomando en cuente de que hay no puedo usar mi propia magia-

-Ho Sakura, esto sí que es un lio- Tomoyo.

-Por eso, si me quedo en un mundo deberá ser para siempre- Bajo la cabeza – lo malo es que no sé dónde ir-

-Creo que la respuesta es obvio ¿no?- Shaoran –Te quedaras con nosotros-

Los cuatro se quedaron extrañados.

-Pero Shaoran- volteo a verlo.

Al castaño se le veía ira en los ojos y los puños los tenían muy apretados, tanto así que tenía los nudillos en blanco, el tomo de los hombres acercándola un poco a él.

-Prometiste que estaremos juntos siempre, no es eso lo que dijimos después cuando caímos, sé que esto sonara lo más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida pero lo juro me dolería perderte-

-No digas tonterías Shaoran, tienes a tu familia y…-

-No es lo mismo, de verdad estoy muy feliz de estar con ellos de nuevo, pero eso no significa que tú seas menos importante, te amo y no saber el trabajo que me costó admitirlo, no podría estar lejos de ti-

-Shaoran- los ojos empezaron a salirle las lágrimas otra vez –Yo tampoco quiero- lo abrazo –Yo tampoco quiero separarme nunca de ti, te amo y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí pero intenta ponerte en mi ligar Shaoran, es muy duro para mí-

-Sí, claro que si te comprendo- le devolvió el abrazo por eso mejor iré contigo-

La castaña soltó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa –Pe… pe… Pero Shaoran no puedes hacer eso, que hay de tu familia y tus amigos, no puedes dejarlos así como si nada-

-Escucha- la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara.

-Para mí saber que mi familia está bien es más que suficiente, no te confundas los amo y sé que ellos entenderán que no puedo estar sin la persona que amo- ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la familia del castaño -¿Verdad que lo entienden?-

Por supuesto que si- Irían.

-Para nosotros también fue una dicha ver que estabas vivo, pero y has encontrado a quien amor y si crees que tu lugar está junto a ella nos da gusto- Hien paso acercándose junto a su esposa y pasarle el brazos por los hombros.

-Saber que tu felicidad es la nuestro hermano- Futie

-Solo cuídate mucho y vive tu vida al máximo- Faren.

-Nosotros también los apoyamos- Tomoyo.

-Nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie cuando tuvieron que pasar para que se declaran y me parece injusto que se separen por una tontería-

-Ustedes merecen estar juntos y se han apoyado siempre en las buenas y en las malas- Eriol.

-Gracias- ya Sakura no puedo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y las dejo salir libremente, cubrió su rostro con su manos mientras era abrazada por Shaoran –De verdad gracias, ustedes son los mejores amigos que podría tener en la vida jamás los olvidare-

-Ni nosotros tampoco-

-Ya Sakura- Shaoran dulcemente le levanto el rostro y le limpio con los dedos las lágrimas.

-No importa si pasan años antes de abrir el portal vendremos cuando llegue el momento de visita-

-Si tienes razón-

-¿Entonces qué?, nos vamos-

Asintió.

Con la intención de besarse ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco a sus labios, ya paso rato desde la última vez que lo hicieron, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a solo centímetros, un turno y resplandor del cielo los cegó.

De repente desde un punto en el cielo salió un relámpago blanco que dio en el piso y de repente de allí salían unas sustancias viscosa negra.

-No escaparas de mi mocosa- la voz de Banshee se escuchó por todo el lugar y esto los hizo sobresaltar a todos.

-Banshee maldita, donde te escondes- Shaoran.

De la sustancia viscosa salió una niebla negra que fue tomando forma de la silueta de Banshee.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí te envié a otra dimensión, en imposible que hayas regresado-

-Regrese por un instante pero para llegarte a un lugar en donde no podrás estorbar- la neblina volviera a la sustancia viscosa y esta como si tuviera vida propia se deslizo por el suelo directo a los castaños.

-Todos huyan de aquí- grito Sakura.

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?- Eriol quien como siempre era levantado en vuelo por Tomoyo.

-No lo sé pero si es obra de Banshee es seguro que no es nada bueno-

-Pequeña Sakura sabes si Banshee hizo algo antes de que la enviaras a otra dimensión- Pregunto Pendragon.

-Bueno de lo único que estoy segura es que ella soltó un hechizo hacia el cielo, creo que se llamaba "Destinos final" o algo así.

-O no eso es grande-

-¿Qué hace ese hechizo?-

-El destino final es un hechizo muy poderoso que permite cambiar el destino de tu enemigo a tu voluntad y tiene como objetivo a Sakura-

-Maldita Banshee aun estando en otro mundo sigues dando problemas –Shaoran.

-Creo que por el momento- Sakura –es mejor que nos alejemos todos de aquí- Sakura sintió como era jalada de su pie por algo, al mirar al causante vio que la cosa viscosa negra se estuvo hasta llegar a ella y ahora estaba llevándola al suelo.

Cuando llego ahí de esas mismas sustancias salieron más tentáculos que la sujetaron de diferente lugares, los brazos, la cintura, las pierna y el cuello y la empujo para hundirla en ese lugar como si fueran aren movedizas.

-SAKURA – Shaoran trato de volar a ella pero de ese mismo lugar salieron más tentáculos que no le daba oportunidad de sacar sus armas.

-Sha, Shaoran, auxilio- pidió Sakura algo asfixiada ya cuando esa cosa le llego a la altura de su pecho.

-Resiste Sakura- Shaoran.

Muchos guerreros también intentaron ayudar pero tuvieron el mismo obstáculo de Shaoran, esos tentáculos.

-Ayúdenme- fue lo último que se escuchó de Sakura antes de terminar de hundirse, los tentáculos dejaron de atacar concentrándose en un apareció, desapareció en la tierra.

-NO SAKURA, NOOO- Gritaba Shaoran loco de la desesperación, llego al lugar en donde desapareció esa cosa intentando buscar respóndeme- en otro intento desesperado empezó a escavar en l tierra con sus manos mientras seguía llamado a la castaña- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- como vio que todo eso era inútil no tuvo más obstino para desquitarse que pegarle al suelo con los puños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- sus sollozos y lágrimas

-Sakura-

**Continuara….**

_HOLA, ¿la vida los trata bien? Espero que me disculpen por tardar demasiado y también espero que me perdonen por los errores ortográficos que encontraron, la verdad es que ya empecé de nuevo con la presión en la universidad, no tuve tiempo ni ánimos de corregir detenidamente, solo pude echarle una revisión rápida y aparentemente no encontré muchos, igual les prometo que si hay un error lo corregiré con más calma._

_Como ya mencione antes, estoy empezando un nuevo trimestre en la uní y estoy empezando también con el estrés, por lo que mi próxima actualización quizás sea el a finales de trimestre, se los digo para que no estén esperando en vano, además de que tengo que preparar muy bien el nuevo fic que tengo pensado publicar para esas fechas, jajajajajajaja, van a tener que esperar hasta entonces._

_Bueno sin más me despido, los voy a extrañar, nos leeremos en la próxima, adiós._

**(1)Elemento Éter:** El éter tiene diferentes definiciones según la física, la química y la mitología y por su puesto aquí les dejo la definición según la mitología.

En la mitología griega, Éter o Aether (en griego , Aithêr, «luz», «aire superior») era la personificación del «cielo superior», el espacio y el paraíso. Es el aire alto, puro y brillante que respiran los dioses, en contraposición al oscuro «aer» que respiraban los mortales. También se le llamaba Akmôn (, «incansable», «yunque»).

Era hijo de sólo Érebo o, según las fuentes, también de Nix y hermano de Hemera. El Éter era el alma del mundo y toda la vida emanaba de él. Nix arrastraba las oscuras nieblas de Érebo por los cielos llevando la noche al mundo ocultando el Éter, mientras Hemera las dispersaba trayendo el día. (En las antiguas teogonías se consideraba que la noche y el día eran independientes del sol.)

El aither («aether») es otro concepto misterioso relacionado con el fuego. Este concepto griego parece deriva directamente del akasha, su equivalente hindú. El aither es el quinto elemento, junto con los otros cuatro: Fuego, Tierra, Aire y Agua. El aither correspondería con el Fuego Celestial. Estos cinco elementos no son los que forman el mundo, sino los que lo destruyen: fuego (conflagraciones), agua (inundaciones), aire (vendavales y huracanes) y tierra (terremotos). Según esta relación, parece que el aither es una radiación térmica como la del sol y similares, capaz de propagarse en el espacio vacío.

La doctrina de los Cuatro (o Cinco) Elementos es antigua en Grecia, donde data de tiempos presocráticos. Pero es mucho más antigua en el Lejano Oriente, y fue ampliamente diseminada en la India y China, donde forma la base tanto del budismo como del hinduísmo, particularmente en un contexto esotérico. La palabra griega aither deriva de la raíz indoeuropea aith- («fuego, arder»). Esta raíz aparece en el nombre de Aithiopia (Etiopía), que significa algo como «tierra quemada».


	25. El hogar que me corresponde

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora, ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez**_

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**Las Sílfides**

**Capítulo 25: El Hogar que me Corresponde**

_**Sakura POV:**_

_Todo era maravilloso, disfrute cada momento vivido con mis queridos amigos: los seres mitológicos, les debo mucho ya que ellos me enseñaron lo que es genuina amista, a madurar, que muchas veces cuando crecemos creemos en muchos seres imaginarios o en personares que salen mucho en los cuentos infantiles, cuando crecemos decimos que son cosas infantiles y aburridas, estas cosas suelen suceder cuando te encuentras con un juguete nuevo o te empiezas interesar otras cosas, o en el peor de los casos es que te lleves una gran decepción. Eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí, desde que mi madre murió, no quise saber más de los seres mitológicos me lleve una gran decepción al ver sin importar cuanto le rogara que las salvaran no lo hicieron, pensé que me habían abandonado que nunca creyeron en mí y fue ahí cuando mi mente se hizo a la idea de que eran seres de ficción, que solo existían en mi imaginación y preferir no perder el tiempo en esas cosas nunca más, pero lo cierto es, todos tenemos un niño interno que sale para recordarte lo feliz que fuiste y de lo hermosa que es la vida, aunque mi mente de adolecente me decían que eran la mitología era pura tonterías, mi niña interna nunca dejo de creer en ellos, los sílfides notaron eso también y por eso me llevaron a su mundo y me hicieron hacer ese viaje, ellos no perdieron sus esperanzas en mí. Esos se los agradezco porque me hizo recodar al cariño que le tengo a mi madre, a mi infancia y hacer realidad muchas de mis fantasías._

_Y sobre todo me enseñaron lo que es el verdadero amor, papa dice que está muy orgulloso de como llevo todas mis enseñanzas en mi vida._

_Shaoran… Como te extraño amor, cuanto deseo verte, cuanto anhelo sentir la calidez de tus abrazos el calor que transmiten tus besos, como me hubiera gustado pasar con ustedes, mis amigos, un día más para tener hermosos recuerdos de su mundo coleccionado en mi memoria, casi siento que nuestras aventuras no fueron suficientes, para no sentirme tan sola ahora que me encuentro aquí… En el mundo humano._

_Así es, después de que esa cosa me absorbió fue transportada al mundo humano; lo último que pude ver estando hay eran los ojos de Shaoran, luego todo se volvió negro y no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostada en mi cama y mi papa estaba junto a mi lado velando mi sueño, me explicó que esa tarde una luz del cielo y después de eso aparecí inconsciente en la acera frente a casa, ya la noche había caído en mi ciudad natal Tomoeda._

_Eso ocurrió hace ya semanas, 3 largas semanas de angustia, semanas en los que he tratado de comunicarme con ellos, pero al parecer mis poderes fueron sellados, se de ante mano que cuando un ser mitológicos está en el mundo humano pierde sus poderes para familiarizarse con el lugar; mi cristal arcoíris también está apagado, por más que intento usar su magia no funciona._

_(Suspiro) sé que no soy la única que los extraña mi hermano Touya, aunque no diga nada sé qué extraña mucho a Nakuru, es más puedo asegurar que la ama, durante los primeros días ha estado insistiéndome mucho que abriera un portal para hablar con ella, pero le tuve que explicar mis razones._

_También esta Eiden (Novio de Meiling) cuando supo que regrese fue a visitarme a la casa con un gran ramo de rosas y sabía muy bien para quien era, fue a visitarme con la esperanza de encontrarse con Meiling y con mucha pena le tuve que explicar la situación. La noticia debió dolerle mucho porque cuando termine de explicar dejo caer el ramo al suelo destrozándolo y se marchó sin decir nada, Todo este tiempo se le vio muy decaído aunque la verdad mi estado de ánimo no era tan diferente al suyo, nuestro amigos hacían todo lo posible por animarnos se los agradecía pero todo era inútil._

_**POV Normal**_

Ya era domingo en la mañana en la cuidad de Tomoeda y en cierta casa amarilla de tejado azul, la castaña se encontraba en casa, ya que ese domingo le tocaba hacer la limpieza ahora le estaba dando los últimos toques a la casa pasando la aspiradora al sótano donde su papa tenía su estudio y su biblioteca.

-Miau- el maullido se su gato sentado en los últimos escalones interrumpió su trabajo dejo por un momento la aspiradora a un lado para hablarle.

-Lo siento Kero sé que olvide tu comida, ahora que termine de limpiar te serviré- volvió a encender la aspiradora.

Pero kero no se conformó con la respuesta y empezó a correr por todo el cuarto saltando y trepándose por los estándares de los libros, derribando alguno en el paso.

-Kero, ya basta- le regaño Sakura cuando lo atrapo y se llevó cargando hasta la cocina –Gato malo, ahora no te daré pudin de postre esta noche-

-Miau- se quejó el felino.

-Ni una palabra amigo, eso te pasa por ser un niño malo, te serviré comida y te quedaras quieto hasta que termine de limpiar-

En cuanto kero se dio cuenta de la comida en su plato inmediatamente comenzó a devorar, ya la castaña sabía que será suficiente para entretenerlo después de eso se iría a dormir.

Regreso de nuevo al sótano mirando mejor el desorden de su gato, dio un suspiro al ver que tendría que arreglarlo todo otra vez.

Primero decidió juntos todos los libros hacia el escritorio de su padre, tomo los libros hacia el escritorio de su padre, tomo la primera grupo, los dejo en el escritorio y dio otro suspiro, se distrajo al notar un resplandor que duro unos instantes, por un momentos pensó que era su imaginación hasta que noto otra vez ese resplandor blanco, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se trataran de sus amigos que fueron a buscarla como la primera vez se asomó a la pequeña ventana frete suyo, busco por todas dirección algo, pero se decepciona al no ver nada fuera de lo usual, cuando volvía a enderezarse vio otra vez ese resplandor, le presto más atención y se dio cuenta de que el resplandor era provocado por su cristal arcoíris por el reflejo de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, eso sin duda la llevo a una gran decepción. Contemplo mejor su cristal, siempre que lo veía no podía evitar recordar todas sus aventuras con él, gracias a esto conoció a muchos y queridos amigos, aprendió a madurar, tanto como sílfides como persona también conoció el amor el collar donde guindaba el cristal había vuelto a como era antes una semilla cadena de oro y jamás se lo ha quitado, porque desde que regreso a casa sintió un enorme vacío pero teniendo el cristal con ella no se sentía tan grande, ese cristal era una parte de ella.

Fijo su vista en los luces que producía el cristal en las paredes las mantuvo moviendo de un lado a otro.

Hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención una de las luces fue alumbrando de bajo de una de la bibliotecas y la oji esmeralda noto algo poco usual, volvía alumbrar en ese lugar y parecía ser que había un libro de bajo de esa biblioteca.

-Seguramente caya ahí después de que kero tiro los libros- dijo para sí mientras se dirigía a recogerlo.

Pero después puso en duda eso al ver la cantidad de polvo que levanto cuando lo arrastraba fuera, incluso la portada estaba totalmente llena de polvo parecía que hubiera estado hay por años.

-_Ja tengo que tener más cuidado cuando limpie a partir de ahora_- Pensó para con una gota estilo anime resbalándose por su cabeza soplo el polvo t espero que este se disolviera para por fin leer de que trataba ese libro y al verlo bien ni sus ojos podían creer lo que era; esta era la mayor sorpresa que se pudo haber llevado en todo el día.

-Esto es…- seguía sin perdérselo creer a pesar que la tenía en sus manos, era el libro de seres mitológicos que si madre le leía cuando era niña.

_-¿Cómo es que esto término aquí?_-

Después de la muerte de su madre nunca supo donde fue a parar ese libro, pensando consérvelo para tener un recuerdo valioso físico para los dos, pero nunca supo donde fue a parar ese libro, casi pareció que por arte de magia desapareció.

Pero que importaba ahora, por fin tenía el recuerdo más valioso de su madre y suyo en sus manos se sentía feliz de recuperarlo.

Se levantó y empezó a hojear todas las paginas caminando hacia el escritorio; las orillas de las paginas estaban gastadas por el uso que se les dio, se rió un poco al recordar muy bien cómo se llevaba ese libro a todos lados y no dejaba de leerlo una y otra vez con su madre, las orillas también estaban algo amarillentas seguro por los años que tiene en aquel lugar, fue disfrutando de las fotos y de todo lo que alcanzaba a leer y no paraban de llegarle todos los hermosos recuerdos que tenia de su madre y ese libro; pero se detuvo hasta que llego a la página que hablaba de las sílfides, vio la imagen con atención.

Ese era en el ser que tanto admiraba y quiso convertirse y ahora que ese sueño se volvió realidad ¿Debía dejar las cosas así y seguir con su vida? ¿A qué lugar es al que pertenece realmente? ¿A un mundo en donde están sus amigos?; paso la página que era la de un paisaje ocupando ambas hojas, era un claro del bosque donde llegaba el sol, se apreciaba la imagen de elfos cuidando a los animales a las hadas reanimando las plantas pájaros y mariposas volando por do quiere y en la esquina se podía apreciar a una cabeza de un unicornio. De nuevo sin querer la imagen del castaño cruza por su cabeza.

-Shaoran, Shaoran amor cuanto te extraño- apretó su cristal –No sabes cuándo deseo verte, abrazarte, verte- sus sentimientos ahora fueron muy intensos, sintió como las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, las cerro fuertemente para retenerlas por su mejilla y cayó sobre el cristal, la segunda cayo de su ojo directo al libro.

De nuevo, una luz se dio desde su cristal lo observo otra vez y vio que, poco a poco, el cristal empezó a volver a brillar despidiendo los 7 colores.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, el cristal parece que recupero su magia-

Escucho el silbido de un pájaro guio su vista hacia donde estaba el libro y un pájaro azul volva sobre la mesa y después salió por la ventana.

-¿Cómo puedo ese…?- dejo la pregunta incompleta porque algo le impulso a ver hacia el libro el paisaje ahora se movía, el unicornio que estaba antes asomando su cabeza paso de largo perdiéndose de vista, la imagen de los duendes y hadas realizaban su trabajo moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta podía ver el viento golpear las hojas de los árboles y sentir el mismo golpearle en su cara y con eso también le llego el olor de las flores del campo guiada por un presentimiento condujo su mano hasta apoyarla en el libro y vio como la mano traspaso la imagen, esta juraría que estuvo a punto de tocar una flor, la retiro de ahí y siguió viendo la imagen como si fuera una ventana.

-¿Qué significa esto?- significa que ¿puedo volver?-

Todo indicaba que su libro eran un portal que de alguna forma se había abierto una puerta para el mundo mitológico pero aun así… llevo su vista hacia las escaleras y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en su papa y su hermano, no quería dejarlos solos pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos.

-Sakura ¿Estás aquí?- escucho la voz de su padre desde el piso de arriba.

Fuguitaka se extrañó de no encontrar a su hija por ninguna parte y el único lugar que le quedaba por revisar era el sótano y efectivamente hay la encontró, de pie con un libro en sus manos.

-Sakura que bueno que te encontré hija es hora de cenar- no obtuvo respuesta -¿te sucede algo?- le toco el hombro y con esto fue que le dio un pequeño sobresalto.

-Ha, oh papa, que bueno que regresaste a casa- le dio una leve sonrisa muy falsa. A pesar de ser pequeña sonrisa eso no engañaban a Fuguitaka con solo verla a los ojos sabía que algo la estaba confundiendo.

El profesor de arqueología le sonrió, guio su mano a la mejilla, llamo su atención y le presto más atención a lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ya supo que no tenía caso ocultarlo nada a su padre le era casi imposible ocultares las cosas, sabía muy bien cuando algo, enfadaba o deprimía a sus hijas.

-Es esto papa- le monstruo el libro y después le explico todo lo que paso.

-Valla, hace tiempo que no veía este libro, Nadeshiko quería que te lo diera cuando crecieras pero después de que ella se fue no supo exactamente donde lo deje-

-Yo también pensaba en conservarlo- pero de nuevo su mirada volvió a entristecerle

-Tengo la oportunidad de regresar… pero … - sollozo al mismo tiempo en que sus hombros se agitaron –Pero no sé qué hacer, no quiero dejarlos a ustedes, pero tampoco quiero dejar de ver a mis amigos –Volvió a llorar.

Su padre dejo desahogar por unos momentos –Sakura – tomarla de los hombros para que se diera la vuelta, tomo su agradable sonrisa –Está bien hija-

-¿He?... Pero papa…-

-Las palabras eran lo que sobraban en aquella ocasión, el rostro apacible y tranquilo de su padre la reconfortaba mucho.

-Cualquier decisión que tomes está bien para mí, solo me importa que seas feliz-

-Pero… -

-Tu felicidad está en ese lugar, mira cómo has estado estos días, jamás he vuelto a ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro sé que mi Nadeshiko estará orgullosa de la sesión que tomes-

-Papa-

-hazle caso y vete ya monstruo oyó la voz de Touya detrás de su padre se miró detrás y este se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de ellos, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Hermano- se acercó a él –De verdad no te importa, una vez que cruce ya no hay vuelta atrás pueden incluso pasar años antes de que nos volvamos a ver-

-Oye monstruo te lo digo de una vez, ya me estoy cansando de tu torpeza a cada rato, desde que dejaste de ver al mocoso ese y a tus amigos, te volviste un 50% más torpe, cada rato andas rompiendo un plato, no limpias bien y tu gato ya me esta hartando muerde mis calcetines y tu ni siquiera lo notas, además el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin un monstruo que grita y pisadas ruidosas-

Esos comentarios en parte la hicieron enojar pero sabía que en el idioma de su hermano quiso decir "_Se ve que hechas mucho de menos a tus amigos y no me gusta verte tan triste así que vete de una vez antes de que cambie de parecer"_

-Oh hermano- lo abrazo fuertemente pasando los brazos por la cintura –Te quiero mucho-

-Yo también monstruo- le regreso el abrazo.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre hubiera dicho lo mismo –Su padre se unió también al abrazo.

Luego de unos momentos rompieron el abrazo y su hermano la tomo de los hombros empujándola hacia el libro.

-Ahora ve, quizás no esté abierto por mucho tiempo-

-Gracias de nuevo- le dio un rápido abrazo antes de volver a fijarse en el libro, les brindo una mirada que decía lo agradecida que estaba .

-Nos veremos algún día-

-No te olvides de nosotros monstruo-

-Cuídate mucho hija se muy feliz-

-Ya lo soy, los amo-

-Y nosotros a ti. Ahora ve-

Asintió y sin más metió su mano en el libro y este absorbió lo demás llevándola hacia el otro mundo, desapareciendo al instante.

-Una vez termino de entrar el portal se cerró y el libro había vuelto uno común y corriente y Fuguitaka se encargó de cerrarlo.

-Bien creo que este es el final- Touya.

-No, no es así Touya- sonrio mirando algún punto desde la ventana con ilusión y esperanza –Este es el perfecto inicio-

*** * * * en el bosque * * * ***

Del bosque se abría un portal que la dejo salir al mundo mitológico, no sabía porque, pero por fin se sentía como en caja, estaba en su hogar. Contemplo con mejor nitidez el hermoso paisaje, los arboles verdes, las flores de colores, el cielo azul, respiro hondo el aire puro de la naturaleza.

-hhhaaaaaaa esto lo eche de menos-

-Esta vez le presto más atención a su ropa volvía a traer puesto la túnica griega de seda blanca que tuvo en la batalla, sus alas habían vuelto y su collar había regresado a ser una cadena gruesa de oro y el cristal había recuperado sus fuerzas, volvió a eso colorirlos polvillos de los colores del arcoíris.

Pudo sentir la presencia de todos los seres, pero en especial pudo sentir la presencia de las sílfides a una larga distancia de donde estaba ella, así que voló lo más rápido que pudo tratando de esconder su presencia para pasar inadvertida.

Cuando por fin llego pudo distinguir a los sílfides guerreros volando por los alrededores, así que descendió al suelo para ocultarse detrás de unos árboles. Miro todo con atención, esas semanas de su ausencia sí que hicieron muchos procesos, todo al parecer había vuelo a la normalidad, las hermosas casa en los arboles decoradas y pintadas, todas las plantas y árboles llenos de vida y todas las plantas y árboles llenos de vida y todos los seres conviviendo en armonía con la naturaleza era algo que la lleno de inmensa alegría, todo estaba tal y como lo imaginaba de hermoso, sus amigos habían hecho un buen trabajo… pero había algo diferente con la atmosfera, todos los sílfides parecían estar decaído por algo, no parecía tener los mismos ánimos que la última vez; diviso a sus amigas Meiling y Tomoyo llegaron al lugar, estaban cumpliendo su trabajo de sílfides curativas, con unos animales heridos que estaban en la zona, sus caras se veían muy decaídas mientras hacían su trabajo, descendió al suelo y escondió detrás de los arboles más cercanos a ella para escuchar de lo que hablaban con claridad.

Primero escucho los débiles sollozos de Tomoyo luego se asomó y vio que estaba llorando y su hermana la consolaba con unas palmaditas en los hombros.

-Ya, ya Tomoyo se cómo te sientes, pero tienes que ser fuerte- Meiling.

-Pero es que la extraño tanto Meiling-

-Muchos aquí la extrañamos, pero seguro se encontrara bien donde quiera que este-

-Pero no es justo, ella tenía que quedarse con nosotros- ¿Ellas estaban hablando de ella?

-A mí también me preocupa; pero este no es el momento para deprimimos tenemos que curar a estos animales pronto, o pueden esperar por ellos-

-Pero no puedo evitarlo Meiling desearía que Sakura estuviera con nosotros-

Si estaban hablando de ella.

-Mejor acostumbrémonos a la idea de no verla más, es imposible que ella vuelva-

-¿Por qué sería imposible que volviera?- dijo desde su escondite, espero unos segundos antes de salir de allí y notar las caras sorprendidas de sus amigas.

-Díganme porque creen que sea imposible que no volviera- se acercó a ellas -¿Acaso creían que las iba a abandonar?-

-Sa, sa, Sakura- Tomoyo.

-De verdad, ¿De verdad eres tú?-

-Por supuesto que soy yo-

-No, no, no, no puedo creerlo- las dos saltaron sobre ella- al fin estas aquí-

-Jamás podría dejarlas solas amigas, no podría, son mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, siempre pueden contar conmigo-

-Hay dios de verdad eres tú-

Sin perder más tiempo las hermanas sílfides se lanzaron a abrazarla fuertemente, fue un emotivo abrazo grupal, las tres amigos se abrazaron a la vez que daban leves saltos en el suelo y gritaban emocionadas y eso llamo la atención de todos los sílfides en el lugar y cuando divisaron que la elegida de Atenea había vuelto todos se alborotaron y descendieron al suelo para comprobarlo ellos mismos, rodeando al trio de amigas.

-Las mejores amigas están juntas de nuevo-Meiling.

-Estoy tan emocionada de verte aquí otra vez Sakura- Tomoyo –Que contenta se van a poner la dama Kaho, Clow y Eriol cuando te vean-

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo chacas, me alegra estar en el lugar al que pertenezco y también… ¿Dónde está… Shaoran?-

La sonrisa de la hermanas disminuyo un poco y sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación.

-Pues este…- Tomoyo –Sakura veras…-

-Shaoran y su grupo se fueron a vivir al lado sur del bosque, donde originalmente vivían él y su familia-

-Oh ya veo… ¿Pero está bien? ¿Por qué presiento que algo ocurrió?-

-No te preocupes él está bien pero… ha estado muy decaído desde lo que te ocurrió, casi no ha comido ni dormido por tratar de buscar algún método para encontrarte, el pobre está casi desfallecido-

-Increíble- la esmeralda sintió un destello de preocupación y emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo pero en estos momentos era el deseo de ver a Shaoran lo que los superaba, al parecer él ha estado sufriendo en las mismas circunstancias que ella, tenía que verlo tenía que tocarlo, tenía que besarlo, solo así acabaría tan agobiante sentimiento de estar separados.

-Podríamos ir ahora a verlo- propuso Meiling- después de todo solo están a unos minutos de aquí-

-Claro por favor quiero ver a Shaoran-

Las tres no perdieron más el tiempo y volaron todo lo que podían y durante el viaje pasaron por muchas creaturas que la reconocieron y quedaron sorprendidos y felices de verla. Pero a pesar de que Sakura respondía brevemente a los saludos en su mente solo estaba encontrar al castaño oji ámbar.

Cuando llega con los sílfides guerreros del sur fue derecho a donde se encontraba la presencia del castaño, dejando la misma expresión de sorpresa en los sílfides a su paso, camino cuando ya estaba cerca para ocultar su presencia como lo había hecho con las pelinegras.

Diviso las inconfundibles alas verdes de Shaoran detrás de un árbol, se escondió por detrás asomando su cabeza y observo que estaba de perfil y con esto también confirmó lo que sus amigas le dijeron se notaba ha leguas que no dormía, esas horribles ojeras se lo decían, lo oyó suspirar y luego decir en susurro.

-Hay Sakura, como te extraño, me he sentido tan solo desde que te fuiste, como hubiera deseado al menos darte esto- bajo la mirada y ella la siguió percatándose de que tenía un aniño con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón- Por lo menos estaría seguro que no me olvidarías, ahora no sé qué hacer, ni que quiero hacer se me hace difícil tomar cualquier decisión cuando estoy sin ti- cubrió el anillo con su puño –Te amo Sakura, daría incluso mis poderes con tal de volver a verte, tocarte y besarte, aunque fuera por unos momentos- una solitaria lagrima que se limpió rápidamente.

Ella también sintió como las lágrimas se le iban escapando, la hacía muy feliz saber que la extrañaba tanto como ella a él sigilosamente se acercó por detrás y antes de que notara su presencia le cubrió los ojos con las manos y le susurró al oído.

-Adivina quién soy- Noto que sus hombros se agitaron después de escucharla.

Se apartó rápidamente para darse la vuelta y ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

-Sa, sa, sa, Sakura… pe, pero cómo?... Que… que haces aquí-

La oji verde no le dio la oportunidad decir más nada, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un arrebatador beso.

Cuando se terminó se separaron de nuevo y la castaña noto que Shaoran aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa y eso le reír y al parecer eso hizo despertar al castaño.

-Sakura. ¿Qué heces aquí?-

-Cualquiera que te ollera diría que no te da gusto volver a verme- se hizo la ofendida.

-¿Qué no me da gusto verte?- eres una tonta-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que eres una tonta, porque solo una, se le ocurriría tratar de sorprenderme con algo tan infantil-

-Pues yo te vi bastante sorprendido señor maduro- se encogió de hombros- después de todo si no estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué tartamudeabas?-

Los dos se mandaron miradas desafiantes durante unos segundos, para después de repente explotar a carcajadas entre ellos, poco a poco estas cesaron y solo se intercambiaron sonrisas y brillante miradas.

-Te extrañe mucho- Shaoran.

-Los sé yo también-

Los dos ya no sabían que más decirse por lo que decidieron darse un fuerte y emotivo abrazo, Shaoran le rodeo con los brazos por su cintura mientras que Sakura le rodeo el cuello, después fueron sus labios los que se unieron en un intenso beso, como su abrazo demostraron cuando se habían extrañado y con este beso descargaban todo el amor y cariño que estuvieron conteniendo el tiempo que llevaban separados, por falta de aire se separaron, pero sin romper el abrazo, juntaron sus frente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Te amo tonto- Sakura.

-Yo también te amo niñita- la tomo de la cintura para levantarla y girar con ella diciendo –Has vuelto, no puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez-

-También me da gusto volver, siento que vuelvo a estar en casa-

-Quiero decir que… ¿Te quedaras con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?-

-Claro que si este es mi lugar-

-Pero…- Su mirada se entristeció un poco –Pero tu familia te extrañaría mucho y tú también-

-Es cierto que no podre ver a mi familia tan seguido como me gustaría, pero sé que ellos me entienden-

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-En el mundo humano, tengo que admitir que me dio gusto estar en casa pero… jamás fue lo mismo… hasta ahora mi vida ha sido muy aburrida hay, si es cierto que he tenido buenos amigos y he estado rodeada de muchas personas que me quieren y me aman… pero estar aquí con ustedes es muy diferente, con ustedes he vivido intensas aventuras y emociones, he conocido los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear, he vivido aventuras emociónate que me ayudaron mucho a madurar y finalmente crecer, esas cosas no las cambiaría por nada del mundo y menos al descubrir la gran conexión que siento con todos los seres mitológicos y también sé que todos necesitan de mí, eso era lo que Atenea esperaba de mí, sabía que haría lo correcto y los protegería con la misma devoción por la que ella lo hizo y me siento muy afortunada de ser yo la elegida de Atenea-

El castaño solo escuchaba con algo de asombro y orgullo sus palabras, tenía que admitir que Sakura, al principio, le parecía una niña, pero en su viaje pudo ver el proceso de sus poderes y su madures y junto a ello fue progresando la atracción entre ellos y su amor y ahora que estaba segura que nada ni nadie los separaría se sentía un ser completo.

-Me alegra tanto que hallas regresado- la tomo del mentol para darle un suave beso que ella correspondió enseguida –No vuelvas a marcharte, te lo suplico o si no, me destrozarías, me matarías mejor dicho- dirigió su mano a la mejilla que acariciándola un poco.

-No voy a marcharme, me quedare aquí- le tomo la mano que seguía en su mejilla, acariciándola y serrando sus ojos para sentir mejor su tacto –contigo, en donde pertenezco-

-No resistiría perderte otra vez-

-No lo harás, nada me alejara de aquí otra vez y menos de ti Shaoran, este es mi hogar-

Volvieron a acercarse para dase un tierno bezo cuando termino mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas, compartiendo el aire del otro.

-oye- Sakura –No tenías algo que darme-

El Cataño soltó una leve risa separándose de ella.

-Veo que me estabas espiando-

-Pues la próxima vez que te escuche hablando solo hare como si nunca estuviera aquí- dijo con burla.

-Bueno señorita Sakura, me ahorro la molestia de buscar la forma de sacar l tema- busco otra vez la sortija.

-Es hermosa-

-Es tuya si sabes la respuesta correcta a esta pregunta-

-Házmela, estoy lista-

-Bien Sakura- se incoó en el suelo - ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? ¿Compartir cada minuto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Dejar que te brinde mi amor y protección y compartir juntos, quizás algún día una familia?-

-Shaoran- sus ojos esmeraldas se aguaron –Si, si, si, si, si, si acepto ser tu esposa- Se arrodillo también para abrazarlo pasando ambos brazos por el cuello, sin embargo uso demasiada fuerza y los dos rodaron hasta el final de la colina, cuando se detuvieron soltaron a carcajadas.

-Creo que jamás me cansare de esto- Shaoran –No cambies-

-Tú tampoco lo hagas-

Se levantaron y el castaño de una vez tomo la mano derecha de Sakura para depositar en el anular el aniño, cuando este estuvo en su dedo emitió un breve resplandor.

-Fue hecho especialmente para ti- el tomo de ambas manos para acercarlas a sus labios y besar cada uno de sus dedos.

-Prométeme que estaremos juntos siempre y para siempre- Sakura.

-Por siempre- bajo sus manos para acercársele y estar de nuevo nariz con nariz-Te amo-

-Te amo-

-Unieron sus cuerpos así como sus labios lo más que podían, el castaño la pegaba con una mano en la cintura y otra la pegaba con una manos en la cintura y otra en la nuca, mientras la oji esmeralda lo sujetaba con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su espalda.

Su momento mágico termino al escuchar a alguien carraspear.

Se separaron rápidamente para notar que Tomoyo era la que había carraspeado y que además estaba acompañada de Meiling, Eriol y un grupo de Sílfides guerreros entre ellos localizo a la familia de Shaoran.

-Sentimos mucho arruinar su romántico reencuentros- Meiling –Pero aquí hay muchos que querían ver por si mismos que Sakura había regresado y además darles de nuevo la bienvenida-

-Pequeña Sakura no sabes el gusto que nos da a todos de que hayas vuelto- Eriol.

-Gracias Eriol a mí también me da gusto estar de nuevo en casa-

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras con nosotros?- Tomoyo.

Absolutamente- Shaoran.

-Eso es fantástico- Meiling.

Los sílfides presentes se acercaron a la pareja rodeándolos, para felicitar a la castaña y agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos. Sakura casi se sentía como una celebridad, la familia de Shaoran, en especial sus hermanos la recibieron con emotivos abrazos y besos.

Esa misma tarde se celebros la llegada de la líder de los Sílfides, a lo grande, música, comida baile y por supuesto todos los sílfides y demás creaturas festejando o lo grande.

Los castaños que en ningún momento se había querido separar, habían disfrutado de la fiesta también pero ahora estaban bien contemplando dicha fiesta desde la rama de un árbol.

-Sabes una cosa, me siento muy feliz- Shaoran –Siento que vuelvo a estar completo con toda mi familia conmigo- Apretó su mano.

-Yo siento lo mismo, siento que por fin estoy en mi hogar-

La castaña viajo su vista por todos los presentes, muchos eran parejas pasando un rato agradable, incluyendo a Tomoyo y Eriol, eso la hizo preguntarse dónde se había metido Meiling y Nakuru, a esta primera la encontró en un rincón algo apartado del grupo, sola y se notaba algo decaída viendo con nostalgia a las parejas en la pista y a Nakuru la vio del otro extremo con la misma cara melancólica hacia la pista, sabía que Touya y Eiden debían estar extrañándolas igual e inmediatamente se le ocurrió la mejor alternativa para levantarles el ánimo. Puede que no las vuelva a ver, pero era preferible eso a verlas infelices por el resto de sus vidas.

-Shaoran acompáñame todavía hay algo que debemos hacer- descendió hasta el piso para ubicarse frente a la oji rubí y sonriéndole le dice.

-Meiling ven un momento conmigo-

-¿A dónde?-

-Te lo explicare después, ahora ven conmigo-

Fueron con Nakuru y también le dijeron que la acompañaran y ellas junto con el ambarino la siguieron confundidos. Tomoyo y Eriol notaron esto desde su posición y decidieron seguirlos.

Se detuvieron en un lugar del bosque apartado de la fiesta.

-Meiling, Nakuru sé que ustedes echan de menos a los hombre que conocieron en el mundo humano ¿No es así?-

Las aludidas se sorprendieron por la afirmación.

-Buen, pues Sakura veras…-

-Creo que no tienes por qué negarlo salta a la vista- Shaoran. –Extrañaron tanto a Sakura como a los sujetos que conocieron en su mundo no es así-

Las dos soltaron un pesado suspiro de resignación.

-Tienes razón lo he extrañado mucho- Dijo Meiling cabiz baja.

-Yo también he estrenado mucho a mi querido TOUYA-

-Entiendo Como se sienten chacas- Sakura –Es doloroso estar separado de la personas que amas- intercambio miradas con Shaoran y regreso a las sílfides.

-Por eso les quiero dar la oportunidad de volver al mundo humano con ellos-

-¿He?- exclamaron las dos.

-Como lo oyen puedo abrir un portal para el mundo humano se pondrá encontrar y quedar con ellos-

-Creo que eso sería una genial idea-

-Pero chicos es muy precipitado- Nakuru.

-Así es, debemos pensar bien en lo que vamos hacer sabemos que si decidimos irnos puede que no haya marcha atrás-

-Comprendo cómo se siente, es exactamente igual a como ya me sentí esta mañana cuando se abrió un portal, no sabía si atravesarlo, no sabía si dejar el mundo que yo siempre considere mi hogar, donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida y también me pregunte ¿Valdría la pena ir a un mundo que apenas conozco y dejar el mío?-

Las dos solo intercambiaron miradas y las regresaron a los castaños.

-Yo creo que sí- siguió Sakura –Si en ese mundo está algo o alguien que signifique mucho para mi- dirigió su mirada hacia Shaoran que estaba a su lado intercambiaron sonrisas y se sujetaron con fuerza las mano –Entonces vale la pena ese sacrificio-

-Pero ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros?- Meiling -¿Y si nunca puede volver a abrirse otro portal y nunca nos volvemos a ver?-

-No tienes por qué sentirte insegura- Shaoran.

-Si crees que Eiden es el indicado entonces no debes dudar que todo será perfecto- Sakura –Te confieso que Eiden te ha extrañado mucho también y lo mismo digo de Touya Nakuru- Los ojos de esta empezaron a salir lagrimas mientras que la otro todavía se mostraba dudosa.

-Pero…-

-Tienes que ir con el Meiling- Oyó la voz de su hermana detrás de ella que estaba acompañada por el elfo –No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad de ser feliz-

-Pero que hay de papa y de ti-

-Nosotros estaremos bien, se que papa comprenderá que te allá ido y yo estoy con Eriol, sé que el cuidara muy bien de mi-

-Tu mereces ser feliz con tu ser especial Meiling- Sakura –Como tus amigos solo queremos tu bien y no importa la decisión que tomes la respetaremos

-Yo si voy- Nakuru- quiero ver a mí amado Touya-

La oji rubí aún se quedó callada meditando.

-Si te sirve de algo Meiling- Shaoran- Si Sakura no hubiera encontrado la forma de regresar por su cuenta yo hubiera hecho lo imposible para ir donde ella esta y quedarme con ella, aquí está mi familia, sí, pero sé que el único lugar que sería mi hogar es donde estuviera Sakura-

-Shaoran-

La sílfides curativa siguió meditando por unos momentos, todo estaban a la expectativa de su decisión final.

De pronto levanto la cabeza mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, lo hare, quiero estar con él y n quiero perder ni un minuto más-

-Así se habla hermana- las dos se abrazaron.

-Despídeme de papa por mí-

-No te preocupes por eso, el entenderá-

Asintió –La cuidas mucho Eriol, recuerdo que mi hermana-

-La cuidare mejor qué mi vida, vete tranquila-

-Ustedes dos también cuídense mucho- los abrazo –Shaoran, no seas tan terco y hazte más fuerte y Sakura – A ella también la abrazo –Sé que serás una gran líder y sabrás dirigir este bosque, cuida de que Shaoran no se meta en líos con su torpeza y no peleen mucho, ustedes son el uno para el otro y hacen muy buen equipo, también procurar no se tan despistadas –

Soltó un risa –Procurare que sea así Meiling dale saludos a Eiden de mi parte por favor y Nakuru sé que tus sabrás controlar a mi odioso hermano cuídalo mucho y dile a los dos que los amo he iré a verlos siempre que pueda-

-Así será Sakura, gracias por esta oportunidad-

-Los vamos a extrañar muchos chicos- Shaoran.

-Nosotros igual-

Dicho todo la castaña se preparó para decir el conjuro.

-Espacio tiempo, quiero que escuchen mi petición, denme algo de energía para buscar aquellos que se me ha perdido concédanme ese deseo y tendrán mi energía a cambio- enseguida un pequeño portal se abrió y se dio la vuelta para explicarles.

-Me asegure que este portal las deje justo frente a mi casa, estoy segura de que quedaran encantados de recibirlas-

Las dos dieron un paso al portal y Nakuru fue la primera en cruzar.

-Las veré otro día amigos-

-Nunca olvidare los momentos que compartiremos y lo que aprendimos nunca- Sakura.

-Cuidado nunca cambies- Eriol.

-Te queremos hermana- Tomoyo.

-Estoy segura que te ira muy bien, buena suerte- Shaoran.

Meiling solo asintió antes de pasar definitivamente el portal y este enseguida se cerró.

Una vez hecho Sakura se sintió débil y se tambalea un poco, hubiera caído de no ser porque Shaoran la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Gracias- le sonrió-

Abrazados a sus parejas las cuatro miradas por última vez el lugar que fue el portal.

-Serán muy felices- Sakura-

Los tres asintieron.

-Y nosotros lo seremos igual- Shaoran la a apretó con más fuerza.

-Yo que si-

-Lucharemos por nuestra felicidad- Tomoyo.

Y sin más Tomoyo y Eriol no perdieron tiempo para fundirse en un tierno beso.

Y así como ellos los castaños no se quedaron atrás para unir sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso, sellando con eso un pacto de permanecer juntos toda la eternidad.

Con la llegada de Sakura se confirma la paz en el mundo mitológico, con ella de líder marco el comienzo de cosas nuevas juntos con las infinitas aventuras que le esperan a nuestra protagonista y sus amigos.

***$*$*$*$*$*Fin*$*$*$*$*$***

**O mejor dicho **

***$*$*$*$*$* Continuará… *$*$*$*$*$***

_TAAACCHHHHAAAAANNNN HE VUELTO PARA TERMINAR LO QUE HE COMENZADO _

_Por fin a celebrar (explosión de trompetitas de confeti y silbatos) es el primer fic que he terminado VIVA. : ) :D _

_Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos usuarios que me han seguido desde el comienzo, los que me han apoyado, alentado y aconsejando, y vieron mi crecimiento como escritora principianta que estaba insegura de que sus fic no llegarían a ser tan popular, ahora es una escritora llena de confianza y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_Muchas gracias a los que me han dejó un cometario, y a los que no ojala que la historia haya sido de su agrado, también les doy las gracias aquellos que me tiene como favoritos y seguidores que me ayudaron hacer este fic más popular._

_Muy bien sé que muchos esperaron que Shaoran sufriera para recuperar a Sakura, discúlpenme si esto los decepciono _

_Bueno también mucho se preguntaran por que puse CONTINUERA luego del fin ¿a qué si? Bueno eso se debe a al nuevo fic que mencione en el capítulo anterior,_

_LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA LA SÍLFIDES CONTUNUA TACHAN¡ he esperado terminar con esta historia para publicar pronto el primer capítulo, estimo y espero publicarlo para este fin de semana sábado jijijijijijijiji._

_De nuevo muchas gracias a todos y espero contar con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, adiós, nos leeremos en la próxima._


End file.
